Errores
by K. Crazy Cullen
Summary: Una mentira los separó cruelmente,¿cómo reaccionará Edward cuando se de cuenta de que cometió el mayor error de su vida?, ¿cómo superará Bella los obtaculos que le pone el destino?,la vida siempre da segundas oportunidades...
1. El principio del fin

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 1: El principio del fin :...*...*...~.~_**_**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>_

Pov Bella:

Algunos dicen que el dolor es una experiencia sensorial y emocional. Otros dicen que es una alteración en el sistema nervioso. Otros que es algo inventado por el cerebro para protegerse y que si te lo propones puedes que todos aquellos angólolos* solo se dedican a estudiar el dolor trasmitido en una enfermedad o un accidente. Pero ninguno de ellos, si no lo han vivido, podrán jamás describir el dolor del alma, del corazón.

Es indescriptible el dolor que se siente cuando aquel ser por el que estás dispuesto a dar la vida te abandona, te humilla, te tortura. Las sensaciones que se producen son inolvidables, irreparables. Cada palabra de desprecio se clava en tu alma como si de una pequeña daga se tratara.  
>Se abre una herida en tu pecho, una herida sangrante que se niega a cerrarse, que se niega a redimir.<br>El dolor llega con fuerza, con velocidad y habita en tu cuerpo, torturando tu existencia, haciéndola más difícil, haciendo que el lento avance del tiempo se vuelva insoportable.

Sientes, padeces, sufres, intentas olvidar, resistir y sobre todo sobrevivir. Piensas que acabará, que tendrá su fin, que podrás luchar contra esa situación y vencer. Pero nunca lo haces, siempre es más fuerte, persistente, hasta que llega el momento en que te dejas ganar porque ya no tienes la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarte a él y simplemente dejas que recorra tus venas llenándolas de tormento.

Es fácil fingir estar bien, que nada sucede y que podrás cargar tú sola con la situación. Con todo lo que se te avecina hasta que llega ese momento, el cual no esperas, y te abandonas sin intentar progresar. Y entonces cuado piensas que todo está perdido, que no habrá una segunda oportunidad para ti, llega esa pequeña mano amiga que te rescata de esa vida de letargo. Y cuando finalmente decides luchar por lo que realmente importa, luchar por todos aquellos a los que heriste con tu hostil comportamiento. Te das cuenta de que no estás sola, de que muchas personas permanecen a tu lado incondicionalmente, ofreciéndote ayuda, consuelo, amor y sobre todo protección.

Vuelves a la vida, vuelves a renacer de entre tus mismas cenizas. Todo aquello que creías perdido regresa y te da más fortaleza que nunca. Eres consciente de que los recuerdos nunca se irán de tu memoria. Los momentos vividos permanecerán tatuados en tu piel, en tu alma. Si solo piensas en las cosas buenas que obtuviste de ellos es cuando te darás cuenta de que tu vida aún tiene un largo camino por recorrer.

Todas esas sensaciones yo las había vivido en carne viva, había sufrido, llorado, olvidado y recordado al mismo tiempo y todo por su pérdida, por saber que jamás volverá a mi lado, que él ya no pertenece a mi presente, simplemente se había quedado en mi pasado, uno que poco a poco iría olvidando.

Pero aún recordaba cada momento de felicidad que había pasado junto a él, cada acontecimiento estaba grabado con fuego en mi memoria como si de una película mental se tratara.  
>Los mejores años de mi vida fueron a su lado, mis mejores momentos fueron todos aquellos que podía compartirlos con él, todos aquellos en los cuales sentía que mi corazón cada vez era más suyo que mío.<p>

Nada es eterno, esa era la verdad, la verdad universal conocida por todos.  
>Cuando estaba a su lado lo pensaba. Esa era la idea predominante en mi cabeza, la que abarcaba más de mi razonamiento. Verdaderamente fui demasiado ingenua al creer en esas seis letras, esas letras que hace unos meses tenían tanto significado y que ahora carecían de sentido.<p>

Muchas veces nos imaginé a los dos en una hermosa casa de campo, con nuestras cabezas canosas y pequeñas arrugas alrededor de nuestros ojos. Con nuestros nietos rodeándonos, riendo y jugando alegremente, sabiendo que habíamos cumplido con lo prometido a lo largo de la vida y que moriríamos con amor mutuo aún instalado en nuestros corazones.

Fue demasiado fácil la forma en que todos aquellos sueños, aquellos deseos, se desvanecieron sin siquiera saber el verdadero motivo, sin saber de que se me acusaba realmente, sin ser conocedora de mi pecado.  
>Lo que más dolía era recordar lo fácil que le resultó apartarme de su lado, lo sencillo que fue para él olvidar los largos años juntos llenos de experiencias. Olvidó tan fácilmente el amor, el cariño y los enormes sentimientos que teníamos que me resultaba aún increíble de creer.<p>

Todos estos acontecimientos habían pasado hace ya tres meses. Tres largos e interminables meses cargados de sufrimiento.  
>Aunque no todo era negativo, gracias al paso de ese tiempo lleno de dolor había logrado fortalecerme, crecer como persona y crear una capa impenetrable.<br>Tan solo quedaba un poco de la mujer que fui estando a su lado. Su abandono, sus humillantes palabras, habían conseguido convertirme en alguien superficial y para nada ingenua que solo se preocupaba por ella misma y por lo único bueno que había logrado obtener de todo esto: Mi bebé.

Muchas veces mis fuerzas decaían y sentía la necesidad de encerrarme nuevamente en mí misma, tenía ganas de sentarme nuevamente con su foto entre mis manos y dejar que el tiempo avance agónicamente. Sentía ganas de desaparecer, desaparecer de este mundo lleno de sufrimiento, pero él, el ser que llevaba en mi vientre era el que me animaba a continuar, a no rendirme nunca.  
>El ser que crecía en mi interior era la única prueba de carne y hueso del pasado con él, del pasado feliz y lleno de amor del cual ya no quedaba nada. Todo había muerto el día que él decidió destrozarme. Mi hijo era la prueba más concluyente y verídica de todo aquello que vivimos.<p>

El principio del fin fue la peor etapa, el peor momento, ya que era cuando la herida estaba más abierta y por lo tanto era más dolorosa. Lloraba cada día, lloraba al recordarlo, al sentirme frustrada por no comprender totalmente el porque de su abandono y lloraba al ya no sentirme amada por la persona que más amaba.  
>Eso era lo que más me molestaba, que no podía usar el pasado completo con él. Lo amaba y era muy conocedora de esa situación. A estas alturas ya debería estar sepultado en mi corazón, alejado de mis pensamientos y olvidado en mi mente, pero no podía lograrlo. Esa era mi realidad, seguía enamorada de la persona que más me dañó.<p>

Lo único que deseaba era no volver a verlo, porque sabía que el tenía un poder sobrenatural sobre mí, con su sola presencia eliminaba todo punto de cordura en mi cuerpo. Era el único capaz de romper esa muralla que había construido meses atrás, por ese motivo no quería volver a verlo, porque por más que lo negara sabía que ante su presencia yo me volvía un ser débil.

No quería volver a sufrir, a llorar, porque en ese tiempo de dejadez experimenté las peores sensaciones que jamás tuve. Nunca me imaginé siendo un ser deprimido y asocial, sobretodo porque de joven me reía de esas niñas tontas que parecía que se morían cuando sus novios las dejaban. Yahora yo pasaba por esa situación y sabía de sobra que era como una especie de castigo.

Me había costado mucho avanzar y me negaba a retroceder. La verdad, lo que más me había ayudado a fortalecerme y seguir con mi vida fue mi bebé, porque sabía que todo lo malo que a mí me pasaba a él le afectaba el doble. Si seguía bajando de peso por comer poco y luego devolverlo acabaría enferma y arrastrando a mi hijo conmigo.

Cundo fui conocedora de la existencia de ese hermoso ser dentro de mí fue la primera vez que sonreí, que sonreí de verdad, con el alma y con el corazón. Era el mejor regalo que me podían haber otorgado y yo agradecería ciegamente por eso.  
>Mi pequeño bebé, que aún se formaba en mi vientre, era lo más cercano que tenía a un apoyo, a un motivo para no rendirme.<p>

Juntos combatiríamos contra lo que nos deparaba el futuro, a él le daría todo el amor que tenía dentro de mí, todo aquello a lo que él me negó cuando se marchó. A su lado sería la mujer más fuerte sobre la faz de la tierra, por él me convertiría en toda una leona.

Sabía que por más que lo intentara siempre tendría mis momentos de decaída, de abandono personal, porque simplemente no era tan sencillo cambiar de la noche a la mañana, dejar todo en el olvido y avanzar sin todo lo que me daba cuando aún me amaba, si es que en algún momento lo hizo. **  
><strong>Recordaba melancólicamente que llevábamos cinco años juntos, después de casi una vida entera como amigos. Comenzamos nuestra amistad en el colegio con tan solo cuatro años y nos hicimos novios con diecisiete y ahora con casi veintitrés años ya no estaba junto a mí.

Se me hacía increíble saber que lo conocía desde hace tantos años y sabía tan poco de él. Nunca lo había visto tan fúrico, tan cegado por las mentiras que otra persona había sembrado en su mente. Era sorprendente la forma en que se comportó conmigo y todo el daño que me ocasionó en pocos minutos.  
>Estaba confusa por eso. Tenía muchas preguntas sin respuestas, mi mente solo estaba llena de ellas pero la que más predominaba era: ¿Por qué la persona que más amas es la que más fácil te puede destruir?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello People! :)<strong>_

_**¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo de mi nueva locura?**_

_**Es lo suficientemente atrayente como para merecer sus lindas e importantes opiniones?**_

_**Háganme**** saber si voy por buen camino o si tiro a la papelera este fic ;D**_

_**Muerdi-Kisses**_

_**By: Crazy Cullen**_


	2. Recuerdos del pasado

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 2: Recuerdos del pasado. :...*...*...~.~_**

Pov Bella:

Quería dejar de recordar todos los momentos que habían marcado mi vida de forma permanente. Necesita olvidar, porque sentía que quemaban mi alma, impidiéndome progresar en la vida. Llevaba tanto tiempo metida en mi propio mundo que se me hacía imposible poder olvidar los recueros que parecían no querer abandonar mi mente para torturarme más a cada día que pasaba.  
>Para mí olvidar ahora parecía una necesidad vital, pues lo malos momentos del pasado parecía que me daban latigazos torturadores.<p>

_**~.~…: Flash Back :...~.~ (Hace 6 meses)**_

En la tarde Edward me había llamado para decirme que pasaría por mí para que fuéramos a cenar a algún lugar oculto. No había querido decirme a donde me llevaría. Estaba muy nerviosa, pues alegó que me tenía que dar una sorpresa y aunque yo le había repetido muchas veces que no me gustaban y que no quería que gastara dinero en mí a él parecía no importarle. Hacía oídos sordos y siempre obtenía algún regalo inesperado de su parte.

A las diez de la noche sonó el timbre de mi casa. Edward era siempre muy puntual, me había dado el tiempo justo para arreglarme. Llevaba puesto un vestido de tiritas rosa claro, llegaba mas arriba de mi rodilla, tenía un precioso lazo en el centro y se ajustaba perfectamente a mis curvas. Me coloqué mis altos tacones del mismo color, algunos accesorios y dejé mi pelo al natural. Mi maquillaje era simple.

Sonó el segundo timbrazo y corrí ha abrirle antes de que empezara a preocuparse.  
>Abrí la puerta y mi perfecto novio se encontraba detrás de esta. Vestía exquisitamente. Con un traje que parecía diseñado solo para él.<br>—Hola amor... —Me susurró antes de besarme tiernamente.  
>—Hola… —Contesté devolviéndole otro beso mas profundo.<br>—Vamos, tenemos una reserva en el Four Seasons Hotel. —Abrí mis ojos de par en par  
>—Fo-our Sea-so…ns. —Tartamudeé. Era uno de mis sueños ir allí.<br>—Sé que hace mucho quieres ir. —Me sonrió.  
>—Pe-pero Edward, es demasiado.<br>—Nada es demasiado para ti.  
>—Te amo. —Le dije efusiva antes de volver a besarlo.<p>

Nos dirigimos a su volvo y monté feliz en cuanto él me abrió la puerta. Ante todo un caballero. Al cabo de mas o menos una media hora llegamos. Un valet hizo su trabajo mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos a la entrada. Casi se cae mi mandíbula cuando puse un solo pie dentro del hotel. El hall era impresionantemente grande. La decoración exquisita, con cada detalle cuidado con ojo crítico.  
>Rápidamente se acercó a nosotros un empleado y nos llevó a la zona del restaurante. Un maître revisó nuestros nombres y nos dirigió hacia nuestra mesa.<p>

La cena fue espectacular, la comida deliciosa y el ambiente increíble. El suave compás de la música de fondo, tocada por pianos y violines, nos envolvía. Varias parejas se mecían sobre la pista de baile.  
>—¿Bailamos...? —Me sugirió Edward antes de coger mi mano y llevarme hacia la tarima. Bailamos al son de la suave música. Dejamos que nuestros cuerpos se dejaran llevar por los campases del delicado vals. Estaba de espaldas a él mientras Edward me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos y movía mis caderas junto a las suyas. El roce era sublime.<br>Después de bailar nos volvimos a sentar y mientras tomábamos el postre hablábamos de todo nuestro feliz pasado y lo que esperábamos para el futuro.

De repente se apagaron todas las luces y todo el salón quedo oscuro. Las personas estaban en completo silencio y yo demasiado nerviosa. Empezaron a encenderse pequeñas bombillas redondeadas de una tenue luz azulada. El ambiente, mezclado con la melodía que comenzó a sonar de nuevo, fue tremendamente romántico.  
>—Hay una proposición para la señorita Isabella Swan. —Me quedé petrificada cuando me nombraron. Mi mirada revoloteó entre toda la estancia buscando la voz que hablaba.<p>

—Bella… —Me llamó la inconfundible voz de Edward. Automáticamente giré mi rostro hacia su voz, la cual no provenía desde su sitio. Estaba frente a mí, con una rodilla hincada en el suelo y un precioso anillo en una cajita de terciopelo entre sus manos. Respiré con dificultad.  
>—¿Me concederías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo? —Me quedé estática en mi sitio. Todo me parecía un sueño. Sentí mis ojos aguarse por la emoción.<br>—¡Sí quiero! —Exclamé lanzándome hacia sus brazos. Lo besé con todo mi corazón y dejé que las lágrimas de felicidad fluyeran por mi rostro mientras el colocaba el precioso anillo en mi dedo anular.

Volvimos a besarnos mientras todas las personas que ocupaban el lugar aplaudían efusivamente.  
>—Me haces el hombre mas feliz... —Me susurró con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.<br>—Te amo. —Le dije volviéndolo a besar.  
>—Un final feliz para esta hermosa pareja. —Un hombre joven apareció en la tarima de los cantantes con un micrófono en la mano. —Un aplauso para ellos. —Todo el mundo lo obedeció. Me abracé a Edward mientras miraba como todos los comensales nos sonreían con alegría.<br>Volvimos a sentarnos. Me parecía que estaba viviendo un verdadero sueño. Iba a casarme con el hombre que más amaba. Ya estaba deseosa porque llegara el gran día.

—Pase futura señora Cullen —Edward me sonrió mientras me dejaba la entrada libre a su casa.  
>—Eres fabuloso. —Le susurré cerca de sus labios mientras pasaba mis brazos por detrás de su cuello.<br>—Sabes que te amo, no podía esperar más tiempo.  
>—Es fantástico.<br>Nos fundimos en un beso apasionado. Demostrando lo que sentíamos por el otro. Acarició mis caderas, haciendo que mi deseo por él aumentara de manera vertiginosa. El desenfreno ganó a la cordura y terminamos amándonos sobre la peluda alfombra de su salón, sintiendo esa unión entre los dos más increíble que nunca. Más auténtica.

**_~.~…: Fin del Flash Back :...~.~_**

Ese día fue de los mejores de mi vida. El momento en el que me pidió ser su esposa no lo olvidaré jamás. Fue un momento tan único, romántico y lleno de ilusión para ambos que por más que quisiera no podría olvidarlo nunca. Me gustaría poder regresar en el tiempo y que nada malo nos pasara.  
>Ahora ya de nada servía. Todo eso quedó en el olvido, por lo menos para él porque a mi me era imposible olvidar el día en que me pidió unirnos de por vida.<p>

Pero las mentiras destruyeron todo. Si en una pareja no hay confianza en el otro no hay nada. Todo se pierde cuando hay mentiras de por medio. Él decidió abandonarme, sin asegurarse de que todo lo que le dijeron sobre mí fuera verdad. Sé dejó llevar por los impulsos, creando una catástrofe sin remedio.  
>Mi mente guardaba con recelo todos los malos momentos vividos junto a él. Era increíble que el más fuerte hubiera pasado en un solo día, el día que él decidió destruirme.<p>

**_~.~…: Flash Back :...~.~ ( hace 3 meses)_**

Había quedado con Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper para ir a un pub-discoteca. Nos apetecía divertirnos en grupo, ya que hace varias semanas que no teníamos una salida en conjunto.  
>Nos encontraríamos todos en el pub acordado a las once de la noche. Debido a su trabajo Edward no podría pasar a por mí a casa, por lo que tendría que ir sola hacia el pub. Monté en mi precioso escarabajo rojo y me dirigí al pub que quedaba a más de media hora de mi casa. En cuanto aparqué me dirigí a la entrada para esperar a los demás, pues nadie había llegado aún.<p>

Era un pub bastante grande y de mucho renombre. Todos los que iban querían repetir, pues decían que la fiesta dentro era impresionante. El edificio en sí constaba de dos plantas. La primera planta era donde se encontraba la inmensa pista de baile y el bar. En la planta superior se encontraban habitaciones. Era como un mini-hotel disponible para todos aquellos que quisieran dejarse llevar por la pasión sin límites.  
>Me había costado mucho aceptar ir al pub. Hice un gran esfuerzo para salir de casa, pues hace unas semanas que me sentía mal. Mi cuerpo parecía estar cansado a casa rato, como si le hubiera pasado un camión por encima.<p>

Gracias a Alice, una de mis mejores amigas, estaba aquí parada esperando. Ella tenía un enorme don para convencerme, por lo que cansada o no se me hizo imposible replicar nada.  
>Divisé el plateado volvo de Edward aparcar bastante lejos de mi coche. En cuanto me vio una preciosa sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y a paso veloz se acercó a mí. No me dio tiempo a decir nada, directamente se acercó a mis labios, dándome un beso marca de la casa que me dejó aturdida. Sonreí como toda una idiota enamorada.<br>—Te extrañé. —Le susurré entre besos.  
>—Y yo a ti más… Estás preciosa. —Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo. Nos fundimos en otro beso, esta vez más apasionado.<p>

—¡Algún día se van a gastar! —Nos dijo repentinamente Emmet, rompiendo nuestra burbuja.  
>—No empieces... —Le dije mirándolo amenazadoramente.<br>—Siempre que los veo andan pegados como babosas. —Se burló.  
>—Hablando el burro de orejas. —Contrataqué.<br>—Yo no soy así.  
>—No que va... —Contesté con ironía.<br>—No lo soy.  
>—Sí lo eres. —Me reí.<br>—Que no.  
>—Que sí.<br>—Que no.  
>—Que sí.<br>—¡Basta! —Chilló Alice desesperada. —Parecen niños pequeños. —Emmet y yo explotamos en carcajadas.

—¿A qué yo no soy así Rose? —Le preguntó Emmet a su esposa intentando sonar mimoso. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.  
>—¡Rose! —Le gritó Emmet. —Diles…<br>—No pienso decir nada. —Rosalie no estaba dispuesta a participar en el juego. Todos reímos cuando Emmet hizo vanos intentos de persuadirla.  
>—Vamos dentro. —Me dijo Edward tirando de mi mano.<br>El local era perfecto. La buena música resonaba a todo volumen, contagiando nuestros cuerpos que no pudieron resistirse a bailar. Bebimos mojitos y caipiriñas. Reímos con todo gusto mientras bailamos todos con todos. Nos dejamos llevar por nuestro espíritu adolescente, disfrutando la noche al máximo.

—Regreso en un rato amor. —Edward acercó sus labios a mi oído para hablar.  
>—¿Dónde vas?<br>—Saldré a fumar, enseguida regreso. —Fruncí el ceño. No podía dejar ese dañino vicio.  
>—Vale te espero aquí, no tardes. —Dejó un suave beso en mis labios mientras sonreía.<br>Me uní a Alice y Rosalie, las cuales estaban meneando sus cuerpos al ritmo de la alocada música. De repente un grupo demasiado grande de chicos empezó a rodearnos. En seguida Emmet y Jasper nos sacaron de la pista, totalmente celosos y protectores.

Repentinamente me empecé a sentir mareada. Mi cabeza parecía dar vueltas. Me dolía más a cada minuto que pasaba. Me agarré fuertemente de la barra cuando trastrabillé. Busqué a mis amigos con la mirada pero no los vi por ningún lado. Decidí salir, pues las fuertes luces de variopintos colores estaban aumentando mis mareos. Busqué a Edward con velocidad, pues mi malestar era insoportable. No lo encontré y decidí sentarme en un banco que había fuera. Respiré varias veces y noté que el mareo redimía. Me sentí mucho mejor, por lo que volví a iniciar mi búsqueda. Recorrí todo el alrededor del local y no había ni rastro de Edward. Me preocupé inmediatamente y decidí llamarle.  
>—El teléfono al que llama esta apagado o fuera de cobertura... —La típica voz motorizada del contestador me puso de los nervios.<br>—Pues que bien. —Pensé con ironía. Decidí rápidamente ir a casa, pues sentía el malestar volver a mi cuanto entré a casa corrí al baño y llegué con el tiempo justo para vaciar todo el contenido de mi estómago en el vá sentía fatal y le eché la culpa al alcohol. Me tomé una pastilla para el dolor y fui directa a la cama. Me quedé rápidamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero me alivió que los mareos desaparecieron por completo. Después de desayunar me tomé una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, el cual redimió a las pocas horas.  
>Pasé toda la tarde llamando a Edward y dejándole mensajes. Se me hacía muy extraño que no hubiera venido a verme ni que me llamara. Estaba realmente preocupada por que no lo había visto ni había podido contactar con él. Seguí llamándolo cientos de veces y, sobre las ocho de la tarde, harta de no tener noticias suyas me dirigí hacia su cada para saber que es lo que sucedía.<p>

Timbré con insistencia y no obtuve respuesta. Frustrada y asustada volví a mi coche para ir a casa de mis amigos y averiguar si ellos sabían algo de él. Cuando estaba por llegar al coche escuché su voz.  
>—Bella... —Me llamó la voz de Edward. Me giré automáticamente y me sorprendí con lo que vi. Edward parecía una escultura de mármol parado en la entrada de la puerta. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente rígido y tenso. Sus ojos destilaban furia, pero pude ver claramente dolor y decepción en su aguada mirada verde. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía.<p>

—Hola Edward. —Me acerqué con rapidez hacia él. Intenté besarlo pero se apartó. Me quedé estática en mi sitio. Algo extraño sucedía. Intenté abrazarlo pero apartó mis brazos de su cuerpo con brusquedad. Lo miré incrédula.  
>—¿Puedo saber que demonios te pasa? —Empezaba a impacientarme.<br>—No eres tú la que debería preguntar eso. —Su voz era ronca y seca.  
>—No entiendo que sucede.<br>—Haz memoria. —Rio amargamente.  
>—¿De qué debería acordarme?<br>—Como veo que seguirás fingiendo no me esforzaré mucho. Pasa, pondremos las cosas claras. —No dije nada. Ninguna palabra coherente podía salir de mis labios ante sus duras palabras.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué sucede? No entiendo porque me rechazas. —Intenté sonar serena.  
>—Eres una hipócrita. —Dijo con despreció. Lo miré incrédula.<br>—¿Cómo?, ¿de qué hablas?  
>—Ya sabes porque no quiero que me toques.<br>—No, no lo sé. No entiendo nada. —Sabía que esto no acabaría bien.  
>—Me parece increíble tu grado de hipocresía. —Habló fríamente.<br>—Basta, deja de insultarme. —Me dolía su actitud.  
>—No te quiero cerca Isabella. No después de que sé lo que hiciste anoche. —Me quedé callada, sin comprender nada de lo que decía.<p>

—Yo no he hecho nada como para que te comportes así. No sabes nada de anoche.  
>—Sé lo suficiente como para tenerte asco.<br>—¿Pero qué…?  
>—Todo acabó aquí Isabella. —Sus palabras sentenciaron mi vida.<br>—¡¿Qué? —Mis ojos se aguaron al instante. —Pe-pero Edward… Por-por qué haces esto. No entiendo nada… No por favor yo… Yo te amo. —Mi voz fue trémula, presa del dolor que sentía. No pude detener mis lágrimas.

—¡No finjas! —Gritó con estrepitosa voz, haciendo que me sobresaltara.

—Ed... ¿Por qué haces esto? Si ayer… Ayer todo era perfecto… Nosotros…  
>—Nosotros nada Isabella. Tus ruegos no me harán cambiar de opinión. Si quieres pedir algo, díselo al tipo con el que estuviste anoche.<br>—¿Qué-qué dices?  
>—Deja de fingir, no lograrás embaucarme de nuevo.<br>—Te-te estás equivocando Edward… Anoche yo…  
>—No necesito tus mentiras.<br>—Pero…  
>—Nada.<br>—Edward, créeme, déjame explicarte. —Quise acercarme a él pero se apartó de mi lado.

—Te he dicho que no quiero que me toques. Se acabó todo.  
>—No Ed… Por favor solo…<br>—No quiero tus mentiras ni tus súplicas.  
>—No entiendo nada. Anoche me fui porque…<br>—Te he dicho que no quiero mentiras.  
>—No son mentiras.<br>—He comprobado con mis propios ojos lo que hiciste anoche. Eres una falsa.  
>—¡Para! No permitiré que me insultes más. —Sequé mis lágrimas con furia.<p>

—No mereces otra cosa.  
>—No entiendo por qué estás tan enfadado. Intenté llamarte ayer pero tu móvil no funcionaba. Yo me sentí mal y quise…<br>—Es increíble lo fácil que te resulta todo. A mí no volverás a engañarme. Vete con ese tal Mike con el que estabas anoche.

—¿Mike? Pero si yo solo conozco a uno y no lo veo desde hace siete años.  
>—Mientes.<br>—No.  
>—Me da igual lo que digas, sé que no es verdad. Ahora comprendo para que me serviste. —Sequé las nuevas lágrimas.<p>

—¿Para qué Edward?  
>—Para lo mismo que una cualquiera. Para calentar mi cama. —No lo soporté, no pude controlar mi cuerpo. Mi mano se estampó contra su mejilla en una fuerte y sonora cachetada.<p>

—¡No te permitiré que me sigas insultando! —Sentía mi mano arder. Vi su roja mejilla y su mirada incrédula. Él me agarró por los hombros mientras empezaba a sacudirme.  
>—¡No mientas más! Ya basta de falsedades. Reconoce que me has engañado con otro. —Su voz era desesperada, empezó a romperse y sus palabras fueron poco entendibles. Me sacudió con fuerza, haciendo que un mareo atacara mi cuerpo. Soltó levemente mis hombros y perdí con rapidez el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo con fuerza.<p>

—Edward… Para por favor… —Imploré temerosa de su violenta reacción.  
>—¿Es-estás bien? —Su voz destilaba preocupación, parecía haber vuelto en sí.<br>—No me toques. —Le dije cuando quiso ayudarme a levantar. —Nunca te creí capaz de una cosa así. —Mis piernas temblaban como gelatina.  
>—Yo no…<br>—¡Olvídame! —Le grité. Parpadeó varias veces y su rostro volvió a mostrarse fúrico.  
>—Esa es la mejor idea que pudiste tener. Desaparece de mi vida para siempre. Será como si nunca hubieras existido. —Sentí como si me hubieran clavado un puñal.<br>—Pues haré que me olvides más fácilmente. Aquí tienes. —Saqué el anillo que me había dado y se lo tendí sobre mi palma abierta.  
>—No lo quiero.<br>—Yo tampoco. —Con todo el dolor de mi corazón lo lancé contra su pecho. El anillo rebotó por alguna parte de la casa hasta perderse.

—Así podrás olvidarme más rápido. Como si nunca hubiera existido para ti. —Repetí sus palabras.  
>—Eso es lo que quiero. Olvidarte.<br>—Cuando te des cuenta del error que cometes y pidas perdón será demasiado tarde. Nada podrá reparar esto.  
>—No hace falta que se repare. Solo quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida. —Lloré sin importarme nada por todo lo que había dicho.<br>—Pensaba que eras diferente, pensaba que tú también me amabas. —Mi voz se rompió.

—No te servirá de nada llorar. ¿Sabes qué? Toma. —De su bolsillo sacó un pequeño CD. —Así sabrás como descubrí tu engaño.

—¿Para qué quiero esto?  
>—Mira su contenido y podrás ver que tu infidelidad fue descubierta.<p>

—No he hecho nada Edward, no tengo nada de lo que arrepentirme. —Agarré el CD con furia y lo guardé en mi bolso.

—Vete. —No dije nada más. Atravesé la puerta de su casa y me dirigí hacia mi coche. A mis espaldas escuché un fuerte portazo y un par de golpes.  
>Apoyé la frente en el coche, intentando mentalizarme de que todo lo que había pasado era un mal sueño, una pesadilla horrible de la que despertaría de un momento a otro. Sentí mi rostro empapado. Las lágrimas bajaban por mi cara como ríos caudalosos. No hice nada para acallar mi llanto, era la única forma que encontré de liberar mínimamente el dolor que sentía.<p>

Grité con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que mi garganta ardió. Estaba desesperada y enormemente dolida. Cuando sentí que mis piernas ya no podrían aguantar mi peso me subí al coche y cerré la puerta con un brusco golpe. Golpeé el volante con fuerza, sintiéndome totalmente desesperada y frustrada. Quería despertar ya de la terrible pesadilla en la que creía encontrarme. Quería ir hacia donde él estaba y lanzarme a sus brazos para que me consolara. Pero no podía. Él se había quedado con mi corazón. Lo había sacado de mi pecho de forma violenta, para después tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo sin remordimientos.

Llegué a casa y me derrumbé. En cuanto cerré la puerta me escurrí por ella y atraje mis rodillas a mi pecho. Cada lágrima que caía me dolía cada vez más. Lo amaba tanto que parecía que mis lágrimas quemaban. No fui consciente de cuando tiempo estuve llorando, recordando todo. Quería que el dolor acabara, que la herida en mi corazón se cerrara. Lo quería a él, junto a mí. Anhelaba olvidar todo lo que había pasado y regresar con Edward como si nada hubiera pasado jamás.

**_~.~…: Fin del Flash Back :...~.~_**

Ese terrible dolor aún no mitigaba. Era imposible de olvidar todo lo que dijo, con el desprecio con el que me miró. Sus hirientes palabras se habían calado en mi cuerpo, destruyendo lentamente mi cordura. Había llorado tanto que creí que de un momento a otro toda mi reserva de lágrimas se agotaría. Sentía la atroz necesidad de desaparecer, de dormir y no despertar, porque si lo hacía la dura realidad me golpearía a cada paso que diera.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello People! :)<em>**

**_Ya saben todo lo que pasó entre los dos._**

**_Ya sé que dirán que Edward está loco y es idiota pero saben que las mentiras y los celos ciegan a cualquiera._**

**_Cuando sepa la verdad se arrepentirá de todo lo que le dijo a Bella :S_**  
><strong><em>Díganme sus opiniones.<em>**

**_Muerdi-Kisses._**

**_By: Crazy Cullen._**


	3. Devastador

**~.~...*...*...:_ Capítulo 3: Devastador :...*...*...~.~_**

_Pov Edward:_

¿Cuándo sería consciente de que ya no había un nosotros, de que nunca más lo habría? Era tan difícil aceptar la realidad, era tan difícil reconocer que ella me había traicionado. No signifiqué nada en su vida, fui un simple juguete más de su colección. No quería asimilar la verdad, no me sentía capaz de hacerlo. Solo deseaba cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos ver que todo había sido una mala jugada de mi mente. Anhelaba estar a su lado, abrazarla, besarla, amarla. Necesitaba de ella como el aire para respirar.

Abandonarla, herirla, fingir no amarla, eran las cosas más duras que me había tocado hacer. Necesité de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para mentir de esa manera, para hacerle creer que no significó nada en mi vida. Ella es quien ocupa mi corazón, quien siempre lo ocupará a pesar de todo. No podía pasar por alto su engaño, su infidelidad. Sentía que de un momento a otro explotaría, porque el dolor en mi pecho era demasiado grande. La amo, por supuesto que lo hago, pero me di cuenta de que ella no siente lo mismo por mí. No sabía sus razones para engañarme, y tampoco quería saberlas. Prefería vivir en la ignorancia. Prefería imaginar que alguna parte de ella al menos me quería una milésima porción de lo que yo lo hacía.

Era tan difícil de creer lo fácil que le resultó engañarme con otro hombre. Lo sencillo que fue para ella fingir el amor que tantas veces me había jurado. Me engañó con cada palabra de amor que sus labios susurraron. No podía creerlo porque desde que la conocí solo recuerdo a una niña dulce y angelical a la que sentía ganas de proteger en cada momento. Hasta que rápidamente quedé embelesado por su belleza, por su dulzura y por su forma de ser. Me enamoré de la mujer que ahora había destrozado mi corazón y mi alma y se había llevado todo mi ser. Me sentía vacío, como si mi cuerpo no tuviera nada por lo que moverse. Bella era la persona que marcó de todas las formas posibles mi existencia.

No podía borrarla de mi mente. Su esencia estaba grabada en mi memoria. Su dulce aroma parecía estar impregnado en cada rincón de mi casa. Cada parte de esta ocultaba un recuerdo feliz del pasado. Habíamos pasado por tanto juntos que sentía que se había tatuado en mi piel.  
>Mi corazón latía frenético cada vez que inconscientemente la recordaba. Era como si cada parte de mí la reconociera. Mi ser necesitaba de ella. Era como un adicto que necesitaba su dosis diaria. Me desesperaba no poder tenerla, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que perdonarla no era el camino correcto. La persona que fue infiel una vez, lo será muchas más sin dudarlo.<p>

Sentía el dolor bullir por mis venas, marchitando con exasperante lentitud mi vida, la cual se había vuelto demasiado monótona como para ser soportada. Quería salir, correr, ser libre y olvidar, pero era imposible. Me sentía extremadamente débil. Pensaba que si daba un paso en falso mis pies se dirigirían hacia su dirección. Irían en su busca sin dudarlo. Pero no podía, algo me lo impedía. El orgullo quizá. Mi mente me torturaba. Mi conciencia se había transformado en un pequeño ser que parecía querer derrotarme a cada minuto que pasaba. Me obligaba a ser cruel, hiriente, para poder aliviar algo del dolor que padecía. Sentía que si no me aferraba a algo saldría corriendo en su busca sin retorno.

No podía dejar de recordar el día en que todo se fue por la borda. Ese día negro y confuso que marcó nuestras vidas. Que las destrozó. Era imposible olvidarlo, porque todo lo que ocurrió se tatuó en mi alma. Fue de una manera tan repentina que me costó demasiado asimilarlo. Abrieron mis ojos de golpe, destrozaron mi corazón con una sola imagen. Me sentía destrozado, absolutamente destrozado. Quisiera poder regresar en el tiempo, porque pensaba que ya no podría soportar un día más de dolor.  
>Recordaba todo a cada segundo que pasaba, y maldecía a mi cerebro por obligarme a vivirlo nuevamente.<p>

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~ Flash Back ~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

La noche estaba siendo fantástica. Bebimos, reímos, bailamos… Hicimos mil locuras, sintiendo que había un adolescente dentro de cada uno de nosotros. Lo estábamos pasando realmente bien. Nunca imaginé que podría reír y disfrutar tanto en una sola noche.  
>Pocas horas después sentí en mí la frenética necesidad de sentir el sabor del humo en mi boca. Quería fumar y, aunque sabía que era un vicio de lo más dañino, no podía dejarlo de un día para otro. Pero lo estaba intentando, sobretodo por Bella que se enfadaba diciendo que eso me mataba más rápido. Era un poco exagerada, pero le había prometido dejarlo.<p>

Después de informarle de que saldría fuera para poder hacerlo tranquilamente me dirigí hacia la salida. La entrada estaba apabullada de gente y ahora mismo necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad y de silencio. Recorrí los alrededores del local y sonreí cuando vi que detrás se encontraba un sendero de tierra que se adentraba hasta un frondoso bosque lleno de árboles. Sin dudarlo me dirigí allí, y me apoyé en la pared trasera del local. La vista del bosque era lúgubre, pues la escasa luz dejaba ver muy poco. Los típicos sonidos de pájaros e insectos resonaban por todos lados.  
>Apoyé una de mis piernas doblada en la pared y rebusqué en mis pantalones la caja de cigarrillos.<p>

Encendí el primero e inhalé con paciencia. Disfruté de la sensación que me trasmitió el sabor del humo. Lo absorbí sin ninguna prisa, dejando que el tiempo pasara lentamente. Cuando quise darme cuenta había ya fumado tres cigarrillos y los minutos habían pasado demasiado deprisa para mí. Pisé la última colilla para apagarla y me dispuse a volver al local. Alarmado me di cuenta de que había pasado más de media hora.  
>Caminé apresuradamente, intentando no tropezar con las piedras del camino. Me costó un poco adaptar mis ojos a las parpadeantes luces de neón del local. Caminé un poco más despacio, pero una voz hizo que me frenara en seco.<p>

—Edward. —Me llamaron efusivamente.

—Umm… Hola Tanya. —Dije reconociendo a la dueña de la chillona voz. Era una antigua amiga del instituto y conocida de la ciudad.  
>—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó con una sonrisa lobuna en sus labios.<br>—Un poco de diversión.  
>—Es un buen lugar. —Asentí. —Quería preguntarse si podrías hacerme un favor.<br>—¿El qué? —Le dije con desgana.  
>—¿Podrías llevar a una amiga mía a su casa? —Movió sus pestañas exageradamente.<p>

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

—Porque mi coche se descompuso y como la traje yo no tiene como regresar. Necesita irse con urgencia porque ya se excedió de la hora permitida. ¿Puedes, por favor? —Lo medité.

—Hoy no Tanya, no he venido solo y me esperan dentro.

—Por favor Edward… No tengo a quien más pedírselo, y si no regresa ya la castigarán severamente.  
>—Puede llamar a un taxi.<br>—Tardaría demasiado.

—Pero…

—Mira, ahí viene. —Interrumpió mi frase y señaló una dirección detrás de mí.  
>—Hola… —Susurró la chica. La observé con atención, sorprendiéndome de su juventud. No podía tener más de dieciséis años.<p>

—¿Podrás o no Edward? —Preguntó Tanya. Miré a la chica y su mirada me conmovió. Se veía nerviosa y apenada.  
>—De acuerdo, pero déjame hacer una cosa antes. Espérame en mi coche. Voy enseguida. —Señalé su posición.<br>—Gracias. —Dijeron al unísono.  
>Asentí levemente y me giré para entrar al local. Debía avisarle a Bella para que no se preocupara por mi tardanza. La busqué con la mirada y no la encontré. Me dirigí hacia donde aviamos estado antes y no había rastro de ninguno de ellos. Recorrí el local lo más rápido que pude, extrañándome de no encontrarlos. Rebusqué mi móvil en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y maldije entre dientes cuando caí en cuenta de que no lo había traído. Rogando porque se encontrara bien salí de nuevo para llevar a esa chica rápido y volver para buscar a Bella.<p>

Ambas estaban apoyadas en la puerta y hablaban y reían animadamente. La muchacha se veía tranquila y totalmente aliviada.  
>Seguí la dirección que me indicaron y fui consciente de que estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba. Intenté conducir lo más rápido que pude. Ellas no paraban de hablar y notaba en la muchacha, que se llamaba Amy, un claro interés por mí. No paraba de preguntar sobre mi vida, y aunque evitaba su mayoría de preguntas y tan solo me dedicaba a asentir cuando lo creía correcto, su insistencia estaba molestándome.<br>Cuarenta y cinco minutos después llegamos a su casa. Era un pequeño edificio que parecía que se caería con una simple ráfaga de viento. Se veía que era un barrio problemático, por lo que acompañé a Amy hasta su casa. Tanya vino detrás de nosotros. Cuando quise irme, pensando que ambas se quedarían, Tanya dijo que la esperaba porque ella regresaba al pub.

Esperé diez minutos más dentro del coche hasta que Tanya terminó de despedirse de Amy y regresó al coche. Estaba desesperado por todo el tiempo que me estaba tomando esta situación. Intenté ir más rápido de regreso y conseguí llegar en poco más de media hora.  
>En cuanto aparqué poco me faltó para salir corriendo del coche e ir al local en busca de Bella, pero la mano de Tanya se posó en mi brazo y detuvo mis movimientos. No quería que me entretuviera más, había tardado demasiado y esperaba que Bella no se enfadara por ello.<br>—Edward, espera. —Me volvió a pedir Tanya después de que me zafara de su agarre y bajara del coche.  
>—Tanya tengo mucha prisa. —Sacó su móvil, presionó algunas teclas mientras sonreía y después alzó la mirada.<p>

—Espera, tengo que mostrarte algo.  
>—Te he dicho que tengo prisa, mi prometida me espera dentro.<br>—Es de ella de quien quiero mostrarte algo.  
>—¿Bella? —Asintió. —¿Le ha ocurrido algo?, ¿dónde está? —Pregunté desesperadamente, temiéndome lo peor.<br>—Tranquilízate, solo quiero que veas una cosa que la relaciona.  
>—No se te habrá ocurrido hacerle algo… —Dije entre dientes mirándola con furia.<p>

—¿Yo?, ¿cuándo? He estado contigo todo este tiempo. —Intenté tranquilizarme cuando supe que tenía razón.  
>—Además, es ella la que ha hecho algo malo.<br>—No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme. Voy a buscarla.  
>—Claro que te interesa. Si vienes conmigo sabrás como es ella realmente. —Sonrió maliciosamente.<p>

—No iré a ningún lado contigo.  
>—Edward no seas tonto. No tardarás ni cinco minutos en saber la verdad. Te prometo que puedes irte lo más rápido que puedas. Pero te bastará con mirar una sola imagen.<p>

—Solo cinco minutos Tanya, no te doy más.

—Con eso me basta. Ven, sígueme. —Empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta al pub. Miré por unos segundos la puerta de este y dudé en que hacer. Decidí seguirla. Solo serían cinco minutos más.  
>Caminamos por unos minutos y llegamos frente a una caseta blanca bastante grande. Estaba rodeada de árboles que cumplían la perfecta función de esconderla. Atravesamos una puerta metálica que chirrió cuando fue abierta y bajamos unas largas escaleras de cemento. Cuando las luces fueron encendidas ante mí apareció una gran habitación que estaba llena de cámaras, micrófonos y una cantidad alarmante de televisiones una sobre otra formando una gran pared.<p>

—¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunté observando todo con cautela.  
>—Esta es la sala de seguridad del pub en el que estabas. Desde aquí se supervisa todos y cada uno de los rincones del pub.<br>—¿Y esto a mí de qué me interesa?  
>—Como veo que no quieres cooperar te lo explicaré todo. Yo soy la dueña de ese club y yo te abriré los ojos ante la verdad.<br>—¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
>—Quiero que observes con atención lo que se va a reproducir en este video. —Señaló un televisor que tenía una pegatina con el número treinta y cuatro.<br>—Rápido, tengo prisa.  
>—Sí, solo quiero asegurarme de todo.<br>—¿De qué?  
>—¿Crees de verdad en todo lo que te dice Isabella?, ¿en todo lo que te promete? —Sentí la furia atravesar mis venas.<p>

—Si me has traído aquí para criticarla más vale que no pierdas tu tiempo, no creeré en tus palabras.

—Yo no te lo diré, yo te lo mostraré.  
>—Es inútil, yo creo ciegamente en ella. Nada me hará cambiar de opinión.<p>

—Pues es hora de que te quites la venda.  
>—¿De qué hablas?<p>

—Solo conoces a la Bella que finge ser un angelito que no ha roto un plato en su vida y que es toda una santa. Pues ya veremos si después piensas lo mismo.  
>—¿Qué es lo que dices?<br>—Que tu dulce Bella resultó ser más zorrita que una cualquiera.

—No dejaré que la insultes. No tienes derecho ni siquiera de decir su nombre. Me largo, quédate aquí con tus mentiras.

—Siéntate y no me interrumpas. —Me dijo de manera autoritaria.

—No, me voy.

—¡Chicos! —Chilló. Momentáneamente dos tipos que más bien parecían armarios aparecieron por una puerta que ni siquiera había visto. Se colocaron en la puerta de la salida.

—Vas a escuchar y ver todo lo que tengo que mostrarte quieras o no.  
>—Date prisa. —Dije entre dientes, sintiéndome totalmente acorralado.<p>

—Siéntate querido… —Me dijo con una repugnante voz melosa. —Observa a tu Bella en su verdadero terreno.  
>—No te entiendo.<p>

—Las pantallas de esta zona son las que muestran lo que pasa en cada habitación de la segunda planta del pub. Bella se encuentra en la treinta y cuatro. —¿Qué hace ella allí?

—Eso lo averiguarás ahora mismo. Enciéndela. —Pulsé el botón central de la televisión, ansioso por saber lo que me mostraría. Después de un parpadeo apareció una habitación vacía. —Fruncí el ceño.

—No hay nada, me largo.  
>—Espera y observa. Vamos a ver que hace Bella cuando se queda sola.<br>—¿Cómo que sola?

—Tú te marchas, sus amigos deciden coger una habitación y ella se queda sola y aburrida. Parece que no tarda en buscar alguien con quien divertirse y no duda en subir a la habitación que él le ofrece.

—Ella no es así.

—¿Seguro? Fíjate bien.

Miré la pantalla y segundos más tarde se encendió una luz tenue que poco dejaba ver. Un hombre entró, pero no pude distinguir su rostro. Hizo un gesto con su mano y rápidamente apareció una chica en el video… No podía ser…

—Es mentira… —Dije aún absorto en el video.

—Eres imbécil. Lo estás viendo con tus propios ojos. ¿No llevaba Bella ese vestido rosa y el mismo peinado?  
>—Pero… —No pude continuar hablando. No cuando todo lo que ella había dicho era cierto. Bella llevaba ese vestido, su pelo estaba peinado al natural, pero había remarcado sus rizos naturales. Sentí que algo se destrozaba dentro de mí cuando comenzaron a besarse de manera frenética.<p>

—Lo siento Edward… Parece que necesitaba buscar placer fuera de casa.

—¡Cállate! —Grité.  
>—Veo que por fin te das cuenta de todo…<br>—Tiene que ser mentira… —Dije casi para mí mismo.  
>—El video no miente. Es ella. Parece que se divierte bastante. —Observé lo que hacían con atención. Parecía que no podían dejar de besarse.<p>

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque no podía dejar que siguiera engañándote y que tú continuaras besando el suelo por el que pasaba.  
>—¿Siguiera?<p>

—Esta no es la primera vez, llevaba haciendo lo mismo unos cuantos meses.

—Esto no es verdad. —Necesitaba creerme esas palabras.

—Sigue observando. —Miré con atención todo lo que hacían. Ella estaba de espaldas, y ese estúpido la besaba violentamente. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que pensé era solo mío. No podía creerlo. Bella me era infiel.

Las manos de ese estúpido se dirigieron hacia su espalda y bajaron con presura la cremallera del vestido. Lo bajó hasta su cadera y observó su torso desnudo. Ella llevó sus manos hacia la camisa de ese tipo y la sacó con desesperación. Siguieron besándose, y yo me centré en mirar la espalda desnuda de Bella. Era fina y pequeña, su piel cremosa parecía brillar en la habitación. Su castaño cabello se movía a la par que su cabeza para poder besar los labios de ese hombre. Sentí asco. Agudicé el oído cuando comenzaron a hablar.

—Espera Bella, ¿estás segura de que quieres seguir con esto?  
>—Ya te he dicho que sí cientos de veces. —Ella apenas susurraba.<p>

—¿Y qué pasa con Edward? —Me sorprendí cuando me nombraron.

—Nada. Él no importa ahora Mike. —Se lanzó a besarlo de nuevo. Intenté hacer memoria para saber si conocía a alguien con ese nombre. Pero no pude, ahora solo estaba concentrado en lo que pasaba en el vídeo.

—¿Qué le dirás después?

—No te preocupes por eso. Inventaré cualquier cosa. Él se lo creerá rápidamente, lo tengo en la palma de mi mano. —Apreté los puños ante sus palabras.

—Eso espero, no quiero tener que renunciar a ti.

—Nunca podría alejarme de ti. Tú eres mejor en todo que él. Edward solo significa entretenimiento para mí. —Apreté los puños para poder controlar la ira y el dolor que sentía.

—Te amo tanto Bella. —Dijo ese tal Mike.

—Yo también, no sabes cuanto. —Ante sus palabras pude comprender que todo lo que decía no significaba nada para ella. Todo lo que me había dicho no valía nada, no eran más que mentiras.

Sentí mi corazón destrozarse, partirse en mil pedazos diminutos que no se podrían juntar jamás. La piel de mis nudillos estaba totalmente tensa, blanca por la fuerza que ejercían mis puños cerrados. No me di cuenta cuando una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

—Conmovedor… —Susurró Tanya riéndose con burla.

—¡Cállate! —Centré mis ojos nuevamente en el video. Quise convencerme de que era mentira, de que no era más que un simple montaje hecho para destruirme. La Bella que yo conocía no era así. No sería capaz de engañarme, ella decía amarme.

"Lo estás viendo con tus propias ojos idiota" Pareció decir una voz dentro de mí.

Ella llevó sus manos al botón del pantalón de él y lo desabrochó de manera desesperada. Quiso arrodillarse, pero él la detuvo. Prácticamente arrancó el vestido de su cuerpo y la dejó solamente en su ropa interior. Desabrochó su sujetador y empezó a masajear sus pechos. Sentí mi estómago revolverse. No sabía porque ella nunca se giraba, parecía tener una posición fija.

—¿Por qué ella no se gira? No puedo ver su rostro.

—No lo sé Edward. Estará demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse de girarse. ¿Tienes dudas aún de que es ella? —Negué imperceptiblemente con mi cabeza.

Él acarició todo su cuerpo. Tocó cada porción de su anatomía mientras ella no paraba de gemir. En ese momento me pareció la mejor actriz de todas. Había fingido cada entrega, me había engañado con cada palabra. Tan solo actuaba cuando estaba conmigo.

—Bueno, creo que por fin te diste cuenta de que no es ninguna santa.  
>—No digas nada. Necesito saber qué más hacen.<p>

—Creo que es más que obvio. Todos sabemos lo que terminarán haciendo. —No contesté, seguí mirando la pantalla como todo un masoquista. Quise salir corriendo cuando vi como él acariciaba su zona más íntima. No lo soporté más y apagué la pantalla cuando él iba a empezar a quitarle la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo.

—¿Suficiente? —Preguntó Tanya burlona.

—Me marcho. —No la miré, tan solo caminé hacia la puerta por la que entramos.

—Bien, no te lo impediré ahora. Solo quiero decirte que no lo hice por maldad. Si no porque te conozco desde hace mucho y no podía permitir que siguiera jugando contigo. —Asentí totalmente devastado.

—Espera, tengo que darte algo. —Me giré con impaciencia. La vi acercarse a un ordenador, tocar algunos botones y sacar un CD. —Toma.

—¿Qué es?

—El video que acabas de ver. Por si quieres pruebas para que ella no siga mintiendo.

—Está bien. —Cogí el CD sabiendo que me serviría de mucho. —Dime una cosa Tanya, ¿cómo te enteraste de todo esto?

—La vi una vez por la calle y decidí que alguien de mi confianza la siguiera. Tenía que estar segura de que era ella. Y, aunque no quise entrometerme, veía que el tiempo pasaba y seguía con lo mismo. Hasta que decidí decírtelo cuando os vi por aquí. Es una casualidad que ella haya hecho esto justo en una de las habitaciones del pub.

—Está bien. —Murmuré. Me giré.

—Estaré aquí siempre que necesites ayuda. No me molestará ser tu pañuelo de lágrimas.

—No te molestes.

—Creo que al menos merezco un gracias.

—Sí Tanya, gracias. —Dije entre dientes de manera monocorde. No reconocí mi voz, se había apagado totalmente. Debía reconocer que tampoco se equivocaba, merecía un agradecimiento. Ella no era la culpable y solo había logrado quitarme la venda. Al menos había frenado todo. Bella ya no podría seguir engañándome. Debía hablar con ella, porque quería, no, necesitaba que me lo dijera ella misma. A pesar de todo mi corazón enamorado aún tenía una mínima esperanza de que todo fuera mentira. Quería engañarme y pensar que todo había sido mentira. Pero el CD que llevaba en mi mano parecía gritarme que no fuera tan estúpido. Tenía la prueba concluyente y, a pesar de todo, intentaba imaginar que era un engaño.

Sin poder controlar mi cuerpo me vi dirigiéndome dentro del local nuevamente. La esperanza no abandonaba mi cuerpo, y deseaba poder encontrarla ahí a dentro, junto a todos para que me confirmara que lo que acababa de ver no era más que una trampa. Me dirigí directamente a la mesa que habíamos ocupado todos y la encontré horriblemente vacía. Era como si nadie hubiera estado ahí, porque no había rastro ni siquiera de los vasos. Diablos, todo esto parecía una absurda pesadilla sin final.

Como un verdadero masoquista me dirigí a la segunda planta, decidido a ir a la habitación que se suponía debía estar ocupando ella en este momento. Me estremecí terriblemente ante ese pensamiento. Subí las pocas escaleras y frené cuando me encontré a un hombre, vestido completamente de negro, frente a la puerta cerrada que daba paso a las habitaciones.

—¿Quieres una habitación? —Preguntó impacientemente con su estruendosa voz al ver que solo me quedaba mirando la zona pero que no decía nada.

—No, solo quería saber si estaba ocupada la treinta y cuatro.

—No estoy autorizado para darte esa información. —Fruncí el ceño, pensando que no podía irme peor en todo el día. Rápidamente saqué mi cartera y le di unos cuantos billetes que sumaron quinientos dólares. Me observó por un momento pero cogió los billetes.

—Sí, está ocupada. —Susurró.

—Quiero un nombre.

—La alquiló un tal Michael Newton. —Ese era el dato que necesitaba. Sería demasiada casualidad que se llamara igual.

—Gracias, eso es todo. —Asintió y yo bajé a paso veloz las escaleras.

No lo dudé y me dirigí directamente a la barra. El barman me sirvió varios vasos de whisky y otras tantas de tequila. Necesitaba olvidar, y el alcohol era un buen aliado para eso. Cuando me di cuenta de que si seguía bebiendo no podría conducir sin poner en peligro mi vida, pagué la cuenta y salí del maldito pub.

En cuanto llegué a casa y atravesé la puerta de la calle la realidad me golpeó, y fuero peor que si me hubieran dado un puñetazo. Toda la casa la representaba. Decenas de fotos cubrían cada rincón, de ella, de nosotros. En cuanto visualicé el gran marco de madera de roble que enmarcaba la foto de nosotros dos de pie, abrazos y que se situaba en el descanso de las escaleras no pude evitar derrumbarme. Ella se veía tan auténtica ahí. Parecía desprender felicidad y amor por cada poro de su piel. Aún me negaba a aceptar la realidad, era demasiado dura. No le costó nada engañarme, mentirme, traicionarme.

Cuando sentí que mis piernas ya no podrían soportar mi peso me dirigí al salón, y me odié por parecer una cursi niñita a la que le han roto el corazón. Antes de tirarme sobre el sofá para poder dormir agarré una botella de whisky del mueble bar y me dejé caer en el sofá sin importarme nada. Miré todo mi alrededor y me pareció escuchar como mi corazón se rompía más a cada segundo. No podría soportar ver una sola foto más de ella.

Me levanté del sofá con rabia y agarré la foto de ella que se encontraba encima de la chimenea y que parecía estar mirándome con sus grandes ojos chocolate. La miré largo y tendido, siendo consciente de porqué me había enamorado de ella. Bella era realmente preciosa, y yo caí en su juego de seducción.

Abrí con furia la botella y bebí un largo sorbo. Carraspeé cuando el alcohol quemó mi garganta, mas no me importó. Volví a dar otro profundo trago mientras no apartaba los ojos de la foto. Su rostro se veía realmente angelical ahí.

No comprendía nada. Ya no solo era el engaño, era todo lo que ella parecía sentir en cada acto. Parecía sonreír con completa sinceridad cuando estaba a mi lado, cuando hablábamos y decía algo gracioso para poder escuchar su melodiosa risa. Ella parecía autentica a mi lado, parecía amarme tanto como yo a ella. ¿Por qué se había olvidado de todo lo que habíamos vivido? Todos los momentos románticos, todos los secretos compartidos, esos pequeños minutos en los que podíamos estar en completo silencio mirándonos y sabiendo lo que pensaba el otro. Su entrega no parecía ser falsa. Era imposible decir que fingía cada momento, porque me parecía que era algo imposible de hacer hasta para la mejor actriz. Se veía tan maravillada y contenta cuando la hacía mía, cuando la apretaba entre mis brazos. Su entrega era total, dejaba su cuerpo a mi merced, completamente dispuesta a dejarse amar sin oponerse. Tal vez me quería, tal vez me tenía aprecio por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, pero no el suficiente como para serme fiel. Tal vez solo buscó diversión, adrenalina en los brazos de otro hombre. O tal vez simplemente dejó de amarme.

Miré la botella, la cual ya tenía más de la mitad de su contenido gastado. Observé la foto y no pude evitar acariciar su rostro por sobre el frío cristal. La amaba, con toda mi alma, y yo no significaba nada para ella.

Sin ser consciente de mis actos estampé el puño contra el cristal, sintiendo como cada trozo se clavaba en la piel de mi mano. Dolió enormemente, pero nada comparado con lo que sufría mi corazón. Velozmente empezó a sangrar, manchando toda la foto y echando a perder su rostro. No me importó. Dejé de lado el dolor de mi mano y observé como había quedado la foto. No me di cuenta de nada, ni siquiera de que estaba llorando. Vi las gotas caer sobre el destrozado cristal, mezclándose con mi sangre. Cuando una cantidad alarmante de sangre brotó de mi puño me dirigí al baño para poder curarme. Cuando me puse de pie lancé el marco de fotos lejos de mi alcance. Cayó al suelo con una fuerza brutal, creando un sonido estridente y molesto.

Me coloqué una venda alrededor de mis nudillos cuando ya la herida había dejado de sangrar con tanta fuerza. Cogí otra botella de alcohol, sin importarme de que era, y me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio. Bebí sin parar, hasta que mi cuerpo no aguantó y se derrumbó sobre la cama.

Un sonido molesto me despertó. Gruñí ante el fuerte dolor de cabeza y observé que la venda y las mantas estaban manchadas de sangre. Lo ignoré. Escuché el teléfono sonar sin parar, pero no le hice caso. Por el tono de mi móvil sabía de sobra que era Bella, y ahora no deseaba hablar con ella.

Cuando ella llegó en la tarde, pidiendo explicaciones y comportándose como si nada hubiera pasado, se inició el caos. Haciendo acopio de todo mi valor le dije todo lo que mi alma y mi corazón se habían guardado tan celosamente. No podía callar mis labios, no podía detener mis palabras, necesitaba liberarme de alguna manera.

Todo era un sinsentido. No entendía por qué lloraba de esa manera, por qué pedía que la dejara hablar, por qué insistía en que todo era mentira. Yo misma la vi con mis propios ojos. No podía seguir mintiendo. En el fondo sabía que lloraba por la desesperación de haber sido pillada sin haberse dado cuenta. Supo que su jueguito se acabó demasiado rápido y quería hacerme creer que todo era mentira. Me costó una eternidad decirle todo lo que sentía. Me costó enormemente mentirle, decirle que ya no la amaba, pero necesitaba resguardar algún pedazo de mi corazón vivo dentro de mi pecho.

Me sentí desesperado cuando la vi llorar, y tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no correr a su lado y consolarla como hacía siempre. Deseaba apretarla entre mis brazos y fingir que todo era un engaño. Pero no podía. No quería seguir siendo un idiota. Cuando se fue sentí que mi alma se apagaba, para no poder volver a encenderse nunca más.

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~ Fin del Flash Back ~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

Parecía que nunca podría salir de la miseria en la que me encontraba. Porque cada día era peor al anterior, la necesitaba a mi lado como un adicto necesita su dosis. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, y en todo lo que habíamos vivido. Era imposible olvidarla, porque se llevó todo lo que le daba sentido a mi vida. Quise correr a su casa y traerla de nuevo conmigo, pero algo me lo impedía. El orgullo seguramente. No me dejaría vencer, no de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! :)<em>**

**_Espero que les guste el capítulo._**

**_Les aconsejo una canción para el capitulo: _**

**_Cosas de la vida de Porta :)_**

**_Deberían escucharla mientras leen es genial y describe muy bien el capítulo!_**

**_Kisses_**

**_By: Crazy Cullen_**


	4. Realidad

CAPITULO 4: REALIDAD

******Pov bella:**

Hoy era uno de esos días que me sentía como mierda, no sabía la razón de porque tuve este decaimiento de nuevo, bueno si lo sabía, tenía nombre y apellido, pero no quería pensar en eso, ya era demasiado ver como pasaban los días sin ningún acontecimiento nuevo, sin que mi vida cambiara ni un ápice y que la felicidad huyera de mi como si estará infectada.

Habían pasado exactamente 4 meses, sin tener al lado a Mi Edward, que aunque me doliera decirlo una parte pequeña de mi decía que él era mío, que era mi destino, mi vida, mi futuro y que por más hechos que hayan pasado aquí no se acabó nada, que quedan muchas cosas por pasar y que la realidad puede ser muy dura.

Tenía aproximadamente 4 meses y medio de embarazo, me faltaba solo una semana para que a mi pequeño bebe le quedaran 4 meses para nacer, para tenerlo en mis brazos, era tan feliz de sentir como crecía en mi interior, de ver día a día mi abultado vientre que aunque no se notaba del toda se apreciaba que ya mi estómago estaba más hinchado, mi pequeño bebe era el único que aportaba paz y felicidad a mi vida, luchaba y vivía por él, porque sabía que si yo sufría o me deprimía los daños mayores serian para él, lo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas aunque varios días parecía que el alma se me iba del cuerpo y no podía retener los recuerdos que se agolpaban en mi cabeza, pero por mi bebe haría lo que fuera, el solo hecho de mirarme al espejo y ver como había crecido mi vientre, sentir a mi bebe moverse en mi interior ponía una sonrisa en mi rostro, la cual nunca pensé utilizar por lo que paso con Edward.

Aún recuerdo el día que supe que estaba embarazada, al principio fue como un shock pero luego cuando reaccione tuve la alegría más grande de mi vida

. . . FLASH BACK. . . (Hace 4 meses)

Ya había pasado una semana de todo el lío que tuve con Edward, la semana más dura que nunca pensé vivir, parecía que mi vida nos trascurría y que el reloj tenía las agujas paradas, todo era dolor, amargura, tristeza y llanto, sobre todo llanto, pensé que con el tiempo se arreglaría confiaba en la típica frase de el tiempo todo lo cura pero seguramente no había pasado suficiente tiempo, al fin y al cabo una semana no era mucho aunque para mí se me hacía eterna, no tenerlo a mi lado era lo peor que jamás pensé vivir, sabia de sobra que el destino no nos tenía preparado un camino juntos, esa era la realidad él era demasiado para mí y por eso mismo nuestra relación no acabo con un vivieron felices para siempre pero lo peor de todo era la forma en la que se había acabado…

No existía día que no llorara, minuto que no sufriera y segundo que no recordara todo, era un vaivén de recuerdos a cada uno peor que otro

Había estado tan encerrada en mi propio mundo que me olvidé de todo lo que había en el exterior, de mi familia e incluso de mis amigas Alice y Rosalie, no quería apoyo de nadie porque sabía de sobra solo sería una carga más.

En ese periodo de tiempo casi no dormida ya que el llanto y sufrimiento acaparaba todo mi tiempo, comía menos que dormida y lo poco que entraba en mi estómago no tardaba en salir violentamente y desaparecer por el retrete, tenía muchos mareos e intensos dolores de cabeza, no había acudido al médico por pura vergüenza, no podía ir y decir "doctor no como ni duermo porque me la paso llorando todo el día porque mi estúpido ex prometido rompió mi corazón en mil", dicho así sonaba patético así que simplemente dejaba que esa rutina diaria de dolores y malestares trascurriera, sabía que mi cuerpo se resentía por mi mala alimentación y malos hábitos en general pero por más que intentaba cambiarlos me era imposible.

El viernes de la misma semana tenía como ¨100¨ llamadas en mi móvil de Alice y Rosalie, sabía que estaban preocupadas pero no tenía ánimos de nada.

Sobre las 6 de la tarde timbraron a mi puerta y como no eran ellas, me miraban con un poco de recelo y disgusto pero poco me importó, hablamos largo y tendido sobre cosas sin importancia, pensaba que estar con ellas iba a ser peor pero fue todo lo contrario lo pase bastante bien, en ningún momento tocaron el tema de Edward y nada relacionada con el tema, así que la tarde fue muy divertida, esa noche se quedarían en mi casa a dormir, acepté gustosa ya que así no me sentiría tan sola, no lo había notado pero la ausencia de personas era peor, con alguien a mi lado el tiempo pasaba muy rápido y ya no tenía ese tremendo pesar porque las horas se quedaran estancadas.

Ya entrada la noche los malestares volvieron a aparecer en mi cuerpo y mientras ellas preparan la cena yo recogía un poco mi desordenada casa, todo iba bien pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza me golpeó de repente y un mareo hizo que sin poder evitarlo cayera al suelo y que no recordara nada más.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando desperté lo hice en una cama pequeña e incómoda y al observar un poco el pequeño lugar reconocí que estaba en un hospital, al poco tiempo entraron por la puerta mis amigas con caras de angustia y preocupación

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté con voz pastosa y cansada

-te has desmayado

-¿ha sido muy grave?

-no lo sabemos del todo, no has sufrido daños, pero para salir de dudas tienen que hacerte unas pruebas de sangre, ya que no es normal que te desmayes sin ninguna causa

-¿cuándo me las harán?

-la doctora llegará enseguida- solo asentí y espere, solo había sido otro desmayo de unos 4 que había tenido en esta rutina de malestares

Al poco tiempo apareció la doctora y un enfermero, me sacaron sangre y me hicieron algunas pruebas más, me dijeron que los resultados los tendría en una hora y que mientras tomara reposo

Esperé impaciente que trascurriera el tiempo…

-Isabella Swan correcto- pregunto una doctora distinta entrando en la habitación

-si- respondí

-has tenido un desmayo repentino y por las pruebas de sangre que te realizamos antes aquí veo que…- me dejo con la intriga mientras observaba los folios de mi expediente médico, sonrió…

-Felicidades Isabella, estás embarazada de 2 semanas- mis ojos se abrieron como platos

-¿Queeeeeee?-pregunté casi en un grito, estaba alucinada

-a eso se debe el desmayo y apuesto a que has estado con malestares

-sii…iii.. un poco- dije entrecortadamente

-ohhh…- exclamaron sorprendidas Alice y Rosalie que se encontraban en la habitación

-¿es una mala noticia Isabella?- en cuanto formulo esa pregunta toda mi coherencia volvió a mí y me hizo reaccionar, era la mejor noticia del mundo, yo embarazada… aun no me lo creía, instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre

-la mejor del mundo doctora- le dije sonriendo mientras una enorme alegría y paz atravesaba mi cuerpo, me parecía irreal

-por lo que veo en los resultados el desmayo no solo ha sido por el embarazo ya que con solo dos semanas es raro que sientas los estragos del embarazo, aquí pone que estas baja en hierro y calcio- me miro seria- tienes que alimentarte Isabella, piensa que ahora ya no solo eres tú, sino que tu bebé también depende de ti, te mandare unas vitaminas y una estricta dieta que debes cumplir para que todos tus niveles de hierro y calcio vuelvan a la normalidad

-lo se doctora, he pasado por una mala racha, pero intentare cumplir todo tal y como debe ser

-así mejor, con optimismo- después de mandarme unas vitaminas y la dieta además de unos consejos para que mi falta de vitaminas no le afectara al bebé me dispuse a salir

-recuerda pasarte en 1 mes para una revisión para comprobar que todo está bien- asentí y me termine de arreglar para ir de nuevo a mi cómodo hogar…

-¡Bella felicidades!- exclamaron efusivas mis dos amigas

-gracias- les dije con una gran sonrisa, nos abrazamos y reímos felices, la alegría era palpable en el ambiente, estaba tan emocionada que si no estuviera tan cansada saltaría de alegría, aun no me creía que estaba embarazada, pero por una parte mi conciencia me decía que era porque mi bebé era una prueba física de todo el amor y los buenos momentos con Edward, una prueba más de todo lo que siento por él y de lo que sentiré siempre… me había regalado lo más hermoso del mundo…

-ehh… Bella… tu… que vas a decirle a Edward- preguntó Alice cautelosa

-nada no le voy a decir nada- dije firme

-pero él tiene derecho a saberlo- habló esta vez Rosalie

-¿derecho?- le dije con incredulidad- ¿Qué derecho?, el que perdió cuando me hecho de su vida o el que perdió cuando me trato como una cualquiera, explícame que derecho tiene si yo en su vida no existo- les dije mirándolas fijamente mientras las lágrimas luchaban por salir- este bebé es mío y solo mío

-Pero no le puedes privar de saber que es padre, de conocer a su hijo… eso es ser egoísta

-pensé que como mis mejores amigas me entendían, pero ya veo que no, si yo soy la egoísta donde queda el, ahora resultó ser el bueno de la película, me hecho de su vida, pues ya esta es lo que estoy haciendo desaparecer y mi bebé es solo mío y yo decido sobre él

-pero…

-sin peros- esto me molestaba y mucho- nunca sabrá de mi bebé ni por mi parte ni por la de ustedes, no se les ocurrirá decirle nada, porque se mueren para mí- les dije lo último en un tono frió, tal vez me había pasado y lo comprobé con sus caras de asombro pero no podía dejar que el supiera nada- que se piensan que si le digo va a pensar que es suyo, que es su hijo, no, estoy totalmente segura de que no, me dirá que solo lo quiero engatusar y que es de otro, ya no quiero que me humille más, me dejo muy claro que solo fui una zorra más que sirvió para calentar su cama, para que va a querer el hijo de una zorra…- una lagrima traicionera surcó mi rostro, rápidamente la limpie, mi prometí no más sufrimiento y lo cumpliría

-pero…

-¡Nada!- chille, ya estaba al borde de explotar

-está bien Bella, no diremos nada- dijeron con la mirada baja

-bien…-conteste antes de salir de la pequeña habitación

. . . FIN DEL FLASH BACK. . .

Esa fue la noticia más maravillosa de mi vida, por fin una luz al final de mi negro camino, sabía que me quedaban muchas experiencias que vivir junto a mí bebe y la más cercana empezaba dentro de 30 minutos…

-¡llego tarde!- exclame en un grito en la soledad de mi casa, rápidamente me arregle un poco para quedar más decente y salí casi corriendo a la calle, tenía menos de 25 minutos para llegar al hospital, el cual quedaba a 45 minutos, tanto pensar se había llevado todo mi tiempo, encima no tenía ni el coche porque estaba en el taller, casi iba corriendo por las calles, estaba muy nerviosa y más aun con las prisas, mi cita con el ginecólogo era dentro de poco tiempo y de seguro llegaba demasiado tarde, hoy por fin sabría el sexo de mi bebé, estaba impaciente, por fin sabría si tendría una preciosa nenita o un pequeño pateador, me daba igual el sexo, yo amaría a mi bebe sea lo que sea, pero estaba más impaciente de lo que esperaba por saber que sería…

Iba como en las nubes, entre las prisas y el pensar en todo lo que me deparaba este día, ya había pensado hasta futuros nombres para mi angelito, crucé la calle principal que quedaba a menos de 5 minutos del hospital, ni siquiera me fije en el trafico ni en los acontecimientos, solo escuche el chirrido de las ruedas de un coche y en dos segundos en los cuales no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, vi una melena rubia dentro del coche mirándome fijamente y en nada de tiempo un fuerte impacto acompañado con un dolor intenso y que todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro y perdí la conciencia de todo lo que pasó después…

EDWARD POV:

Estaba acostado en mi cama pensando en todo o quizás en nada, ni yo mismo sabía lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, todo era tan confuso y complicado de entender que ya no sabía ni que opinar al respecto.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses y aún tenía la cabeza que me explotaba de tanto darle vueltas al asunto, no me quería imaginar cómo sería dentro de un año, dos o más, incluso puede que nunca más la vuelva a ver en la vida, se me hacía raro pensar aún en ella, pareciera que mi subconsciente no la quisiera olvidar, como si algo malo le fuera a pasar y yo me terminaría arrepintiendo de todos mis hechos, aunque sabía que eso era imposible, todo estaba dicho y hecho y no había vuelta a atrás, solo de imaginarme la estúpida idea que pasaba por mi cabeza de ir por ella y perdonarla, de pasar todo lo que hizo por un simple desliz o un momento de desesperación, claro que todo el mundo se equivoca, por ello somos humanos y no maquinas perfectas.

Mi lado débil me guiaba al camino que daba a su casa, pero mi lado común me decía todo lo contrario, que no la perdonara, que la olvidara del todo como si nunca hubiera existido y ya tenía clara la decisión tomada, le haría caso a mi lado común, ella se acostó con otro tipo sin importarle mi persona, pues a mí no tiene por qué importarme la suya.

Había tenido todo tipo de pensamientos y recuerdos con Bella, no había una sola noche en la que no soñara con ella, definitivamente mi subconsciente la recordaba como si la estuviera viendo en carne y hueso día tras día.

Cada acontecimiento vivido se repetía una y mil veces en mi mente, en mis sueños y hasta en mi imaginación, ni siquiera los momentos que vivimos como amantes, esos momentos de placer mutuo, esa entrega que teníamos el uno por el otro, ese todo que nos complementaba… nada de eso desaparecía de mi mente, pareciera como si viera rutinariamente una película.

Si además a todo eso le agregábamos las malditas preguntas que mi conciencia me hacía o que yo inconscientemente las formulaba era peor, las peguntas tipo:

¿Sería ella feliz?, seguramente si, para ella solo fui un estorbo, así que sin mi tiene la vida más fácil

¿Estaría en una relación más formal con Mike?- seguramente sí, porque a mí me engañó por él, así que ahora estarían felizmente juntos

¿Cuántas veces se habían acostado juntos antes de yo enterarme de todo su engaño? – De seguro muchas, ya que Tanya me afirmo eso, y desde ahora sé que ella no mentía.

Y muchas otras más que ni si quiera quería recordar porque cada pregunta era como 1000 puñales en mi corazón.

-DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG…-

Llamaron insistentemente a la puerta de mi casa, me levanté rápidamente porque el sonido me estaba perforando los oídos…

-¿Quién?- pregunté de malas maneras al abrir la puerta

-Edward- Habló mi padre

-¿Qué pasa Carlisle?- le dije haciéndolo pasar dentro

-Tengo malas noticias- ahora que me fijaba bien su rostro era de total preocupación y se sobaba las manos nerviosamente.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿están todos bien?

-bueno…

-sin rodeos, ¿Qué sucede?- me estaba poniendo de los nervios

-es que…

-Habla Carlisle- le dije

-Es sobre… Bella- dijo mirándome fijamente, mi rostro cambio automáticamente

-He dicho que no quiero saber nada de ella

-pero… es grave…- que tanto le podía haber sucedido

-me da igual… que no entienden lo que es querer olvidar…

-hijo…- dijo colocando una mano en mi hombro…- escúchame por favor

-no papa, sabes que no puedo…, ya te lo repetí unas y mil veces, no quiero saber nada de ella

-pero…

-nada Carlisle…

-escúchame es demasiado importante

-no quiero saber nada de ella, ella sabrá lo que hace con su vida y las consecuencias que le traen

-bueno ya deja de comportarte como un crio que se encierra en su habitación para poder olvidar

-tu no lo entiendes

-me vas a escuchar quieras o no- eso me recordó a cuando era pequeño y me regañaba

-5 Carlisle, 5 minutos tienes para decírmelo

-de acuerdo… ella… ella… ha sufrido un grave accidente… - ¿Queeeeeee?- pregunté en mi interior, eso no me lo esperaba, no podía ser verdad

-me da igual- intente sonar indiferente ante lo que me había contado, sabía que me importaba más de lo que me esperaba, ante todo ella era mi vida

-Edward, para… esto es grave

-no me importa

-¡Basta!- exclamo fuerte, estaba bastante enfadado

-Edward… ella… está en coma

-¡¿Qué!- pregunte en un grito… algo se rompió dentro de mi…


	5. Agonía

CAPÍTULO 5: AGONÍA

POV EDWARD:

**Esto no ****podía ser verdad, debía ser una broma de mal gusto, una inocentada, algún tipo de chiste fuera de lugar, que solo me querían gastar para que saliese del letargo en el que estaba metido...**

**Bella mí Bella no ****podía estar en coma, ella no, en este momento estaría en su casa viendo en la televisión alguna película romántica mientras comía helado de chocolate, como era costumbre en ella, simplemente mi cabeza no profesaba y asimilaba la idea de que estuviera en un frío hospital, en una habitación pequeña y asfixiante, sola y herida...**

**Por un momento sentí como mi cabeza se nubló y quedó bloqueada intentando imaginar a mi Bella herida, a mi ángel en una cama conectada a millones de tubos mientras luchaba por sobrevivir, esto era ****una completa agonía.**

**Ella es la persona a la que mas amo, es mi presente, mi futuro, es lo mejor que me ha pasado, ella ocupa el 110% de mi corazón, incluso superaba los límites que estaban establecidos, de mi alma, de mi vida entera.**

**Mi cabeza estaba colapsada a base de preguntas sin respuesta, mi ****corazón explotaría de tanto que me dolía, sentía como el alma se me desgarraba sin piedad, como mi cuerpo se destruía a cada segundo que pasaba y que yo intentaba asimilar esa información, algo de lo cual salí perdiendo, me era imposible hacerlo.**

**Volví de mi ensoñación cuando noté algo ****húmedo en mis mejillas las lágrimas corrían sin cesar por mi rostro, no podía detenerlas, no quería detenerlas, me sentí débil, abatido, dolido, noté una sensación de asfixia, me faltaba el aire, y me dolía la cabeza horrores, me agarré de la pared y sentí unas manos al rededor de mi hombros.**

**-Edward, Edward, ¿está****s bien?- preguntó una voz masculina que interpreté como la de mi padre.**

**-¡Carlisle dime que es mentira, ****dímelo!- le chillé a mi padre, estaba histérico**

**-Yo... Edward, lo siento de verdad, pero no puedo seguir engañándote, tuve la necesidad de hacerte conocedor de esta noticia, se que esto te destruye pero es lo mejor, ****así estas al tanto de todo- habló él con voz apagada y triste.**

**-pero... pero... ella... ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, dónde?- dije tantas preguntas a la vez y de forma tan ****rápida que no estaba seguro de si Carlisle me había entendido.**

**-Edward ****tranquilízate, no logras nada poniéndote así**

**-¿Cómo me pides que lo haga?, es imposible**

**-Lo sé Edward, pero nada ****conseguirás poniéndote histérico- cuanta razón llevaba**

**-Tengo que verla Carlisle, ¿dónde está?- le pregunte velozmente a mi padre**

**-En mi hospital, llegó como paciente de urgencia ayer en la tarde**

**-¿por qué no me avisaste antes?**

**-Tenía que atenderla personalmente Edward, esta muy delicada**

**-Necesito verla, vamos**

**-Ella esta muy mal herida, ¿estas seguro?- nunca había estado más seguro**

**-Sí, vamos no perdamos más tiempo**

**-Pero hay algo más**

**-Ahora no Carlisle, es urgente vamos- ahora ya nada importaba, tenía que verla, en este momento esa era mi prioridad, como algo vital para mí, y así lo era, Bella era mi todo **

**-Pero...**

**-Por favor Carlisle- le supliqué- tengo que verla**

**-De acuerdo, vamos- me dijo caminando apresuradamente**

**-Vamos en mi coche- le dije**

**-Dame las llaves yo conduzco, tú estas demasiado nervioso**

**-De acuerdo- me resigné, de nada me ****serviría contradecirle, llevaba toda la razón, nos montamos en mi volvo y fuimos rumbo al hospital**

**-Date prisa Carlisle**

**-Hijo no me pude saltar las normas- me desesperaba en este caso yo quería ir a 1000 por hora si se pudiera.**

**Llegamos ****después de 20 infinitos minutos y salí casi corriendo del coche, poco me faltó bajarme cuando el coche aún estaba en marcha, miré para todos lados como loco, no tenia idea de donde se encontraba**

**-Hijo está en la sección de ****neurología, en la segunda planta la habitación 138- me dijo mi padre poco antes de que saliera corriendo como loco a donde el me decía, conocía este hospital como la palma de mi mano, ya que mi padre lleva trabajando aquí desde que terminó su carrera universitaria, y me traía la mayoría de los días hasta que yo cumplí los 10 años y ya me aburría venir.**

**Corriendo a gran velocidad divisé el pasillo que me ****había dicho mi padre, pero cuando llegué me frené en seco, esto de seguro traería problemas.**

**Delante de la puerta que tapaba el paso a la habitación en la que se encontraba mi Bella estaban como perros guardianes Alice, Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper.**

**Alice fue la primera en verme y abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, pero su mirada ****rápidamente se cambio al odio y rencor.**

**-¿Qué haces ****aquí Edward?- me preguntó alzando la voz más de lo debido.**

**-Lo mismo que tú- ahora no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones ni de desafios**

**-Tú no tienes derecho a entrar- me dijo Rosalie, el tono de su voz denotaba ira**

**-Eso tu no me lo vas a prohibir- escupí cada palabra con rabia, nada ni nadie me ****impediría ver a Bella**

**-Ya la dañaste bastante ¿no te parece?- expetó de nuevo Rosalie, cada palabra que salía de su boca lo hacía con veneno y odio**

**-Ahora lo único que quiero es verla y no pienso dar explicaciones**

**-No Edward, a ti no te importa, la ****querías lejos de tu vida, ¿recuerdas?**

**-Eso ahora no importa- le grité mirando con furia a Alice**

**-A nosotros sí, lá****rgate Edward- habló Emmet, él al igual que todos me miraba con rabia y odio.**

**-No me marcho sin verla**

**-No te ****permitiré que pongas un pie dentro de esa habitación, no mereces verla**

**-Ahora no me ****eches en cara lo que paso entre los dos, porque yo tenía mis razones para actuar así**

**-Estúpido eso es lo que tú crees, todo era mentira- me gritó Rosalie colérica**

**-Me da igual lo que digan, ahora solo quiero verla**

**-Pero que no escuchas, a ti que más te da como esté, no tiene porque importarte su salud, para ti ella solo es una zorra más que utilizaste para tu diversión- eso me cayó como un balde de agua helada, ella sabía todas las barbaridades que le ****había gritado a Bella para salvar y proteger un poco de mi herido ego**

**-Ahora si me importa**

**-Claro ahora si, solo te importa porque te enteraste de su estado, ahora si te preocupas, cuando esta casi ****muriéndose en una cama, luchando por su vida, llegaste tarde Edward, y más vale que te marches**

**-Alice o te apartas o te aparto- esto me superaba, odiaba tanto esta situación, pero más me odiaba a mi mismo, todo lo que ella ****decía era en parte verdad, nunca me preocupé por ella lo suficiente, yo era el culpable total de todo esto.**

**-****Atrévete a tocarle un pelo desgraciado- me dijo Jasper, colocando a Alice detrás suyo para protegerla**

**-Es por las buenas o por las malas**

**-Lá****rgate imbécil, tú desapareciste de la vida de Bella, la echaste de tu lado como a un perro, sin importante nada de sus sentimientos-dijo Rosalie**

**-Ustedes saben de sobra que yo la amo, que nunca deje de hacerlo y que nunca lo haré, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que Bella decidiera engañarme, solo me preocupo por ella, porque es mi vida, es mi todo- les dije ****mirándolos, esto me superaba**

**-Si la amaras tanto como dices no la hubieras destruido de esa manera, nunca se daña a la persona a la qu****e se ama, nunca, ahora lárgate**

**-He dicho que de ****aquí no me voy sin verla, quítate de delante de la puerta-le dije contestando a Alice**

**-No la verás, antes pasarás sobre mi ****cadáver**

**-Basta chicos- escuché la voz de Carlisle**

**-Él no tiene derecho a pasar Carlisle- le dije Alice**

**-Dejen que la vea, el tiene el mismo derecho que ustedes, que al igual esta sufriendo**

**-No la quería en su vida, pues no le interesa su salud ni nada relacionado con ella**

**-Me interesa y mucho**

**-Claro solo quieres dejar limpia tu conciencia, que ****desaparezca la culpa que en este momento estas sintiendo**

**-No digas gilipolleces Rosalie- le grite a la barbie**

**-Embustero**

**-Ya se acabo tanto grito, ****están en un hospital, apártense para que la vea, yo le doy ese permiso, si siguen gritando los echaré a todos y no volverán a saber sobre Bella- todos miramos con horror a Carlisle, yo moriría si no la volviera a ver, Alice se apartó resignada**

**-Tienes media hora Edward, nada más- solo ****asentí y abrí lentamente la puerta...**

**Tenía un miedo ****atroz que atosigaba todo mi cuerpo, tenía miedo de verla herida, con tubos a su alrededor, de vendas por su cuerpo, siempre temí que algo malo le pasara, pero nunca me imaginé que pasaría en estas condiciones, cuando ella y yo estábamos separados, siempre quería protegerla de todo y de todos y luego resultó que de lo único que la tenia que proteger era de mí, yo era el total culpable de todo esto, solo sentía miedo, incluso temía por mi corazón, que parecía querer romperse con un simple toque...**

**Entré con la mirada gacha, lo ****único que veía eran las baldosas blancas del suelo de la fría habitación, lentamente subí la cabeza después de haber cerrado la puerta tras de mí, divisé su cama, y rápidamente distinguí su cuerpo, tapado solo por la típica bata de los hospitales y por una sabana blanca, desde mi posición veía el vaivén de su respiración, notaba como la sabana subía y bajaba junto con su cuerpo, di dos pasos, temeroso, nunca me imaginé en una situación así y no era consiente de mis actos, levanté más la vista y en ese momento fue cuando deseé no hacerlo, poco me faltó para salir corriendo de allí a llorar como un niño, solo me sentía como un monstruo por haber dejado que todo esto pasara...**

**Allí en la pequeña cama de hospital estaba mi ángel, recostada de forma recta y tapada hasta la cintura... **

**Me acerqué todo lo que pude a la cama y por ****millonésima vez deseé ser yo el que estará en esa cama, tenia su cabeza hasta la frente rodeada de una gruesa venda, solo se veía su pelo que sobresalía rebelde de la venda, seguí observándola y no daba crédito a todo lo que mis ojos alcanzaban a ver, en este momento quería morirme, ya no soportaba esto...**

**Sus brazos estaban llenos de hematomas, tenía una pierna escayolada y muchos mas hematomas por su angelical rostro, no me quería ni imaginar como ****debería tener el resto de su cuerpo... poco faltó para que mi mandíbula no tocará el suelo, me imaginé a mi Bella herida con moratones, pero nunca tal y como estaba, mi imaginación no llegaba a estos limites, mi imagen mental no era ni la cuarta parte de como estaba ella realmente...**

**Agarré su mano, con delicadeza, con ese terrible miedo recorriendo mi cuerpo, no la quería dañar más, me acerqué hacia ella y le di un tierno beso en la mejilla, mi corazón ****parecía querer salirse de mi pecho, estaba tan destrozado por las imágenes que veía que no sabía como no se me había muerto ya.**

**Verla ****así superaba los límites de la ficción, sus brazos estaban claramente hinchados y no había lugar en ellos que no tuvieran moratones.**

**Dirigí mi mirada a su pierna escayolada, que ****sobresalía de la blanca sabana, tenia esa temible escayola blanca alrededor de casi su pierna completa, era tan doloroso verla así, sentía como si mi mente se colapsaba, cerré los ojos, intentando recordarla cuando estaba bien pero todas las imágenes de su estado actual superaban a las anteriores, una lágrima recorrió el lado derecho de mi cara, bajando lentamente hasta morir cuando cayó al suelo...**

**-****Perdóname Bella, perdóname amor- le susurré mientras la veía y movía la cabeza negativamente, tenía una sensación de que ella me escuchaba de que sabía que estaba aquí.**

**En la habitación solo se escuchaba el sonido del electrocardiógrafo, con su particular sonido que se ****asemejaba tanto al pip,pip,pip...**

**el sonido era calmado y regular, su respiración era ****débil pero acompasada, parecía que solo estaba sumida en un sueño profundo, su cara a pesar de todo denotaba calma, seguramente era algo normal en los pacientes en coma, al contrario mi respiración era rápida y ruidosa, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mi rostro, no podía apartar la mirada de su precioso rostro, culpándome por todo esto, por todo el daño que ella pasaba ahora, tenía un nudo en mi estomago y sentía como si tuviera un hueco en mi pecho, donde se situaba el corazón, mis parpados estaban cansados y luchaban por cerrarse en cualquier oportunidad, pero no cedería...**

**Aparté tan solo unos segundos la mirada de su rostro, no soportaba mas verla tan herida, ahora mi vista estaba fija en la pared ****también blanca del hospital, me sentía tan culpable que pareciese que tuviera 100 kilos de cemento encima de mi... seguí sin mirar a la nada... y algo en la cama donde estaba mi Bella me alertó, fue como un pequeño roce casi imperceptible, lo dejé pasar, seguramente era una jugada de mi mente... estaba mirando a mi Bella fijamente, aun tenia mi mano agarrando suavemente la suya , tan solo habían pasado unos 5 minutos desde que sentí ese pequeño roce y volvió a ocurrir y esta vez lo vi y noté con absoluta claridad, mi Bella acababa de apretar débilmente mi mano, ¡ELLA MOVIÓ SU MANO!, me levanté de la silla en la que me encontraba de un brinco, me sentía asustado y perplejo, ¿cabía la posibilidad de que ella despertara del coma?, en mi mente sabia que sí, ella podía despertar y podría hacerlo ante mis ojos, volví a sentir ese agarre, movió su cabeza suave pero notablemente y soltó mi mano porque había movido como en un salto la suya, me imaginé que necesitaba un medico y corriendo abrí la puerta, no había nadie, ni si quiera estaban sus amigos, llamé alarmado a Carlisle.**

**-¡Carlisle!- grité lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara a la primera, lo vi venir corriendo en mi ****dirección, lo agarré del brazo y lo jale dentro de la habitación...**

**¿Qué pasa Edward?- me preguntó alarmado**

**-Ella... ella... se ha movido...- le dije en un susurro ni yo me lo ****creía **

**-Carlisle, a lo mejor se está despertando**

**-No es posible...- susurró ****acercándose rápidamente a la cama**

**Miré atentamente todo lo que hacia, no perdía detalle, le tomó el pulso y le examinó los ojos con una pequeña linternita... **

**La examinó de más maneras y finalmente se giró ****mirándome con ternura, aunque en sus ojos veía tristeza, no sabía que es lo que pasaba.**

**-Edward... ella no va a despertar- me quedé petrificado...**

**-Pero... si ella... ella... se movió... sujetó mi mano**

**-Lo sé... pero son reacciones normales en los pacientes en coma, tienen movimientos que son habituales en su estado y más aún en el grado de coma que tiene Bella, tengo que explicarte mucho aún- estaba atónito, me sentía tan feliz de que ella pudiera despertar...**

**-Pero... entonces... ella... no va a despertar- dije cauteloso y aterrado**

**-Sí lo hará Edward- me dijo Carlisle dándome la mejor noticia en este momento, sonreí feliz- ¿Podrías explicarme en que condiciones se encuentra?- asintió y empezó a ****explicármelo todo, estaba ansioso por saberlo todo, aún no sabía ni el tipo de accidente que había tenido Bella.**

**-Ayer sobre las 5:30 de la tarde una enfermera entró corriendo a mi despacho avisándome de que ****teníamos un caso grave, solo me explicó que había llegado una chica gravemente herida tras ser arrollada por un coche a gran velocidad, salí corriendo a la sala de urgencias y en cuanto la vi me quedé bloqueado, me parecía tan irreal que fuera justamente ella la que estaba allí, ensangrentada, en la camilla siendo atendida por los demás enfermeros...**

**-Me acerqué y la atendí lo más rápido que podía, el accidente ****había provocado una rotura craneal, haciendo que perdiera mucha sangre, tenia la pierna rota y estaba muy magullada...- cerré los ojos de solo imaginármela ensangrentada, mi corazón latía a 1000 por hora y parecía querer escapar de mi pecho... era tan horrible**

**-Ella estaba ****inconsciente pero no en estado de coma cuando ingresó en cuidados intensivos- lo miré perplejo, iba a preguntarle pero me frenó...**

**-Sé lo que piensas, pero ****déjame terminar- asentí- la atendimos curando todo lo que estaba en nuestra mano, inspeccioné su cabeza y la herida era bastante profunda, paramos la hemorragia, aunque hubo una de la cual no fuimos concientes y llegamos demasiado tarde- dijo esto ultimo mirando hacia la nada, apenado, ¿ a qué se refería?**

**-En poco tiempo ****habíamos terminado con casi todo, seguía investigando su cabeza, estaba muy delicada, con otros tratamientos caí en la cuenta de que ella no tenía solo una rotura craneal, si no que la herida había sido muy profunda y brutal provocando un traumatismo craneoencefálico...- lo miré todavía más atónito, conocía poco de medicina pero estaba al tanto de eso...**

**-Era más grave de lo que aparentaba cuando la trajeron y en cuestión de poco tiempo tuvo ****convulsiones provocando que los latidos de su corazón aumentaran tan rápidamente que todo su cuerpo colapsó dejándola en un coma de tercer grado...**

**-Es bastante grave- no pregunté si no que lo afirmé**

**-Sí, ella no tiene defensa ante el dolor, no padece, es como si durmiera, sólo tiene reflejos fugaces, le falta el reflejo vestíbulo-ocular, que significa que sus ojos ****deberían moverse, su reacción pupilar es debilitada.**

**-Dios- susurré entre dientes esto me estaba superando- y se sabe con exactitud en cuanto tiempo despertará**

**-Eso es imposible de saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero hemos aproximado que su coma puede durar como mínimo un mes**

**-¡Un mes!- casi chillé**

**-Sí Edward, pero puede ser mas o menos- cuando su cerebro y la zona craneoencefálica ****estén curadas casi totalmente su cuerpo empezará a tener reacciones más normales**

**-Es tan insoportable**

**-Sé que es duro Edward, pero debes ****resistir por los dos- asentí**

**-Y se sabe quien ****ha sido**

**-No hijo, nadie ****vio nada, al parecer Bella iba distraída porque es una calle por donde pasan pocos coches, demasiados pocos, y se puede llegar a deducir que pudo haber sido provocado- lo mire incrédulo**

**-Pro-vo-ca-do- dije en sílabas**

**-Sí, porque el golpe que recibió fue con mucha fuerza, más de la que sería si hubiera sido un accidente **

**-Pero ¿quién puede haber hecho algo así?, ¿ a ella?, ella no tenia enemigos y mucho menos ****conocía a alguien tan malo como para poder intentar matarla a sangre fría**

**-No lo se Edward, pero hay más ****probabilidades de que sea provocado que un accidente**

**-Es terrible- ****parecía que las malas noticias no cesarían**

**-Pero debes alegrarte, es ****segurísimo que ella despierte, y si agarró tu mano es porque reacciona bien y tiene movimientos naturales...- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa, a la cual acompañé pero más amargamente, recordé algo...**

**-Carlisle tu ****dijiste que había algo más...- le insinué para que me lo contara, su sonrisa se borró en cuestión de segundos**

**-Sí...- tartamudeo- hay algo más pero no quiero que sufras todo de golpe- que podría ser**

**-¿Qué es Carlisle?- le dije en tono frío**

**-Ella... estaba... estaba...**

**-Dilo Carlisle, que tan grave es **

**-Estaba embarazada de casi 5 meses- algo en mi cabeza ****hizo clic y no supe como reaccionar, en ese momento sentí como lo ultimo que mantenía mi magullado corazón con vida se rompía, ocasionando una explosión en mi pecho que dolió como si me quemaran... ¿había Bella perdido al bebé?...**


	6. Aclaraciones

CAPITULO 6 ~~ ACLARACIONES

Pov Edward:

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, expiré e inspiré, sentía que el aire entraba con dificultad en mis pulmones y salía con demasiada rapidez, mi cabeza aún no había asimilado las palabras que Carlisle había dicho, me quedé de piedra, toda la información que había recibido acerca de mi Bella era demasiado violenta, más de lo que llegué a pensar, cuando Carlisle me dijo que había algo más nunca me imaginé que sería de tan gran magnitud, en la vida me podía haber imaginado que mi Bella estaba embaraza y ahora no era solo eso si no que ella había perdido al bebé, por la culpa del maldito accidente el bebé había fallecido, todo esto dolía como si me estarán marcando el corazón con un hierro ardiendo a elevadas temperaturas, en estos momentos sabía que mi cordura estaba por el suelo, no podía articular palabra alguna y estaba paralizado en el mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo, sin reaccionar, noté la mano de Carlisle pasar por delante de mi cara de forma rápida, pero no hice nada para prestarle atención, no era capaz de superar todo esto, simplemente era demasiada información dañina en muy poco tiempo, el sufrimiento que yo estaba sintiendo ahora no se podía explicar con palabras, era algo totalmente imposible de plasmar…

Después de la noticia que Carlisle me había dado me dio tiempo para que meditara, me dejó en la habitación solo para que pensara en todas las cosas, en todos los hechos que habían sucedido, dejé que las lágrimas corrieran a sus hachas por mi cara, mojando mis mejillas y mis labios, no tenía intención de pararlas, no iba a pararlas, necesitaba desahogarme de alguna manera y era la forma más rápida que encontraba, en estos momentos nada más que ver a mi Bella en el estado de antes, sana y salva podría revivirme, porque así era como me encontraba, muerto en vida.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos, después de haberme sentado en la primera silla que vi, no los quería volver a abrir, porque tenía miedo de volver a encontrarme con la realidad, miedo de saber que todo lo que estaba pasando era real, solo me quería imaginar que todo era producto de mi loca imaginación, ahora que era conocedor de la reciente noticia que me había dado Carlisle no quería, no podía abrir mis ojos.

Veía como la luz que alumbraba el camino de la esperanza había desaparecido, y yo no sabía como volver, no sabía como eliminar ese dolor en mi pecho que me carcomía por dentro, que me destruía a cada segundo, en cada pensamiento o recuerdo de las palabras exactas de Carlisle un trozo de mi corazón de desmoronaba, hasta finalmente dejarme un hueco en el pecho, un vacío inmenso, sabía que no iba a poder recuperar el pasado, las horas perdidas, los minutos de agonía, cada segundo que mi cabeza pensaba en lo mismo…

Cada lágrima parecía de sangre, cada pensamiento un estallido en mi cabeza, cada recuerdo una daga en mi corazón, en mi alma, todo era tan doloroso que me sentía débil, sin fuerzas de poder afrontar cada uno de mis actos, sin ganas de querer seguir viviendo esta situación, era tan cobarde que lo único que quería era huir de los problemas, dejarlo todo y marcharme para poder cerrar esa herida sangrante en mi corazón, no quería afrontar las cosas como un hombre si no como un crío que huye a esconderse detrás de su madre, que hace las cosas y después las olvida…

-¡ESTÚPIDO!- me grité a mi mismo por haber tenido esos pensamientos, por haber si quiera pensado huir, no podía hacer eso, no podía dejar en este hospital a la razón de mi existencia, a mi mitad, a mi Bella.

Afrontaría todo tal y como debía ser, lucharía por los dos, estaría aquí día y noche si hacía falta, estaría a su lado sin dejarla un solo minuto, no sabía ni siquiera como se había pasado por mi cabeza intentar irme, verdaderamente me estaba volviendo loco.

Borré ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y me levanté bruscamente, haciendo que todo dará vueltas y que la cabeza me doliera peor que si hubiera estado bebiendo durante horas, cuando me estabilicé me dirigí a la habitación de mi Bella…

Golpeé la puerta de su habitación por si estaba alguna enfermera o alguno de sus amigos, seguramente ellos solo querían cortar mi cuello, esperé unos segundos y al no obtener respuesta entré libremente, como si fuera algo automático mi mirada se dirigió a su ahora plano vientre, y recordé como si me lo estará diciendo de viva voz las palabras de Carlisle

-Bella **estaba embarazada de casi 5 meses- esas siete palabras fueron las que detonaron mi ahora muerto corazón, como si hubieran colocado bombas en este y las hubieran hecho estallar cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Carlisle…**

**Me acerqué más a mi ángel y coloqué una silla al lado de su camilla, lo único que hice fue observarla por no se cuanto tiempo mientras tenía mi mano acariciando la suya, también lo alternaba acariciando su rostro y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, como por inercia empecé a hablarle de cosas triviales, contándole un poco de mi vida, evitando los momentos de agonía, que no eran pocos, no se cuanto tiempo estuve haciendo eso, pero parecía que cada vez que le hablaba más culpable me sentía, hubo un momento que me quedé embelesado mirando su vientre, que subía y bajaba lentamente al compás de sus respiración, las preguntas se agolparon en mi cabeza en busca de una respuesta, en busca de poder satisfacer la necesidad que tenía mi alma de conocer la verdad.**

**Ella tras haber sufrido el accidente había perdido al bebé casi en el acto, era demasiado pequeño y débil como para sobrevivir a tremendo impacto, las únicas preguntas que pasaban por mi cabeza eran idioteces y dudas sobre mi Bella, pero después de ser conocedor de su engaños se me hacía imposible no preguntarme si ese hijo que había perdido era nuestro o era de otro hombre, incluso del estúpido de Mike, al fin y al cabo ella me engañaba con él, me dolió aún más pensar en que ese niño era hijo de Mike, lo que yo más deseaba en este mundo era una familia completa junto a mi Bella, viviendo nuestro amor en una casa llena de nuestros hijos, compartiendo todos juntos una noche amena, llena de risas, con todos nuestros hijos corriendo de un lado a otro, jugando entre ellos y amándonos como una familia feliz y sin problemas…**

**Ahora sabía que nada de eso pasaría, todo quedaría en el olvido, como si nunca hubiera existido…**

**No sabía cual sería la reacción de mi Bella al despertar, no sabía como me trataría después de todo esto, seguramente ella me echaría la culpa de todo, aunque yo ya me sentía culpable de todo, el único culpable de esta historia que aún no tenia ningún final escrito, tampoco sabia como iba a reaccionar yo mismo, como me comportaría con mi Bella cuando despertara, y tampoco quería pensarlo mucho, cuando ella despierte y espero sea pronto yo la recibiré con los brazos abiertos y actuaré como me dicte mi corazón, ya después se vería como acaba todo esto, tampoco sabía si aún nos quedaba un futuro juntos, ¿acaso iba yo acaso a darle una segunda oportunidad?, ¿iba a permitir que viviéramos de nuevo juntos?, sabia que la amaba, con todo mi ser, pero ya la confianza se había destruido y en si en una pareja no hay confianza no hay nada.**

**Me quedé pensativo mirando su bello y angelical rostro, mientras mi cabeza se seguía llenando de preguntas a las cuales no quería responder, solo reaccioné cuando me di cuenta de que las lagrimas corrían sin control por mis ojos, me había quedado demasiado tiempo pensado en el bebé, me dolía tanto que no hubiera podido salir a delante, algo dentro de mí me decía que ese bebé era mío, que era nuestro, y eso dolía aun mas de lo que pensaba, la culpa no se iba de mi ser, si no que llegaba con más fuerza, y era como latigazos en mi espalda, a pesar de todo y sabiendo que era Bella la que me había engañado era yo el que me sentía como tal, como si hubiera sido yo el que hubiera estado con otra mujer, la culpa pesaba como toneladas de cemento sobre mi cabeza, no podía eliminarla de mi cuerpo, me era imposible, solo llegaban a mi ideas de que todo esto estaba pasando por mi, de que debí haber escuchado mas a mi Bella en vez de dejarme llevar por la ira…**

**La tarde se paso lenta y torturosamente, no me moví en ningún momento de su lado, excepto cuando las necesidades humanas me llamaban…**

**Sobre las siete de la tarde golpearon a la puerta, me alarmé ya que si eran sus amigos solo me echarían la culpa de todo y me dirían que no tenía derecho a estar aquí, y yo no quería broncas, no delante de mi Bella, ella necesitaba paz y reposo…**

**Me levanté de la silla justo cuando la puerta se abrió, para mi alivio era Carlisle.**

**-Hola hijo, ¿que tal te encuentras?- me preguntó de manera cautelosa, se le notaba que no quería tocar mucho el tema**

-Como la mierda Carlisle- le dije, ahora mismo no diría que todo estaba bien, no iba a fingir.

-Siento todo esto hijo, sabes que tienes mi apoyo para todo

-Lo sé Carlisle, gracias

-Solo no se si querrás pero quería explicarte un poco del embarazo que tenía Bella, a lo mejor es doloroso para ti y lo podemos aplazar

-De ninguna manera, necesito que me digas todo – asintió y empezó a contarme todo

-Yo no me enteré del embarazo de Bella hasta el día del accidente- le iba a preguntar que como había ocurrido eso si él era el jefe el hospital, pero al parecer adivinó mis preguntas ya que me contestó enseguida

-No sabía nada de su embarazo porque la doctora que la atendió, su ginecóloga, guardó silencio y no dijo nada porque era así como se lo había pedido Bella, ella no quería que nadie se enterará de nada, y al parecer solo lo sabía ellas y sus dos amigas

-Pero ¿porque Bella quería guardar silencio?- pregunté sin darme cuenta en voz alta

-Eso no lo sabemos, pero lo que pensamos es que no quería que tú te enteraras, ya que se imaginaría que si yo lo sabía tú también te enterarías- no sabía como no me había dado cuenta de eso, la única razón razonable era esa, ella no quería que yo lo supiera

-Cuando ingresó como paciente de urgencia en el hospital, nos dimos cuenta de que tenía una gran mancha de sangre en sus piernas, y fue a lo único que lo atribuimos, en ese momento llamamos a la ginecóloga de turno, que casualmente era la suya y nos confirmó el embarazo de Bella, entre ella y mas doctores hicieron todo lo posible por el bebé, todo lo que estaba en sus manos, pero Bella había perdido demasiada sangre y estaba muy débil como para que el bebé sobreviviera, le provocaron un aborto- las ultimas palabras fueron las más dañinas de todas… en ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, me sentía débil, dolido y destrozado tanto física como mentalmente.

-¿De cuantos meses estaba ella?, ¿que sexo tenía el bebé?- pregunté atropelladamente

-Le faltaba menos de una semana para tener los cinco meses, el bebé ya estaba completamente formado, pesaba 325 gramos y medía 28,5 centímetros, iba a ser una niña- todo me cayó como un balde de agua helada, el bebé ya estaba completamente formado y era una preciosa niña, una nenita que crecía en el interior de mi Bella, no era capaz de explicar todo el dolor que sentía.

-Edward, antes de nada necesito que sepas que tú eras el padre del bebé que esperaba Bella- santa mierda, esa noticia dolía más que cualquier otra, mis dudas estaban al fin aclaradas, iba yo a ser padre de una linda nenita, todo lo que soñé se había cumplido, porque me tenía que arrebatar de esta forma mi sueño, el sueño de tener una familia junto a mi Bella, por todos los Dioses, yo no había escuchado eso, esto no era real, era una maldita pesadilla de cual despertaría en unos segundos

-no es real, no es real- me repetía yo mismo, ni siquiera me di cuenta de mi reacción, solo supe que algo se alteró en mi organismo y mis nervios se crisparon, no era consciente de mis actos

-Dime que es mentira Carlisle, dímelo- le grité a mi padre acercándome violentamente a él y sacudiéndolo por los hombros- dímelo- le volví a exigir

-Edward tranquilízate, no lograras nada así- me dijo de manera tranquila pero se notaba que estaba alarmado.

-No Carlisle, esto no puede estar pasando, no ahora, no a mí, no a nosotros- no dejaba de sacudirlo y mirarlo de manera asesina, como si él fuera el culpable de todo

-Edward suéltalo- escuche una estruendosa voz proveniente de la puerta y sentía unas manos alrededor de cada uno de mis brazos, me apartaron de Carlisle y apretaron más su agarre a mi alrededor

Miré a mi derecha y a mi izquierda y pude ver a Emmet y a Jasper agarrando mis brazos, cada uno a un lado, forcejé para que me soltaran, intente tirar de mis brazos buscando liberarme pero no conseguía nada, solo hacerme daño a mi mismo.

-No se alarmen chicos, él solo está pasando por un ataque de nervios, no es consciente de lo que está haciendo, solo actúa por instinto, a sufrido tanto que tiene los nervios muy alterados y esta es una forma que emplea su cerebro para liberarse de un poco de estrés y tensión.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Emmet

-Se acaba de enterar de lo del bebé

-Ah, entiendo, es demasiado duro- sentía que empezaba a tranquilizarme y que la coherencia y la razón llegaban a mí

-Ustedes no entienden nada, no sufren ni una milésima de lo que yo estoy sufriendo, no entienden como me siento, no saben lo que es pasar por esta situación, no saben lo que es ver a la persona que amas postrada en una cama, en coma, y enterarte de que ha perdido a su bebé que también era mi bebé, nuestro hijo- dije todo en gritos, estaba furiosa, estaba harto de las convalecías de todos, ellos no sentían nada de lo que yo sentía.

-Esto no es culpa nuestra Edward, y tampoco tuya- dijo Jasper de una manera muy calmada que hasta me dieron ganas de golpearle su estúpida cara, ¿cómo el podía estar tranquilo en un momento como este?

-No busques culpables para esta desgracia, ha sido un accidente, le ha tocado sufrir todo a Bella, recuerda que nosotros también la amamos, que es nuestra amiga, como una hermana, intenta buscarle el lado bueno- dijo Emmet

-No tiene lado bueno-susurré

-Sí lo tiene, ella despertará, no estará en coma para siempre, tienes que ver el lado bueno de esto porque si no te destruirás más tú, no te culpes ni busques culpables, tienes que ser fuerte por los dos- volvió a decir Emmet, estaba asombrado, nunca lo había escuchado hablar tan confiado y decidido, estaba claro que esta situación había afectado a todos y también los había cambiado.

-Sé que ese es el lado bueno, y me llena de felicidad saber que mi Bella volverá a despertar, que la volveré a tener junto a mi, de manera normal, pero entiéndanme, me acabo de enterar de que mi hija a muerto, todo por la culpa del maldito accidente, yo ya no puedo soportar este dolor, me quema por dentro, me destruye a cada segundo, pienso que las noticias malas nunca van a acabar, tengo miedo de todo, esta realidad es demasiado dura, ya no puedo soportarlo…- dije casi todo en susurros, no encontraba ni mi voz para hablar…- ¿ustedes sabían que Bella estaba embarazada?- pregunté a Jasper y Emmet, cuando ya estaba más tranquilo

-Claro que lo sabíamos Edward, Bella es nuestra amiga, y por lo tanto ella nos lo dijo, no sabes lo feliz que era Bella cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, este embarazo la sacó del pozo en el que estaba, la ayudo a vivir, porque ella solo cumplía las funciones vitales por inercia… estaba muerta en vida- me dijo Jasper, se notaba el dolor en sus palabras, en sus ojos, pero nunca me miro rencorosamente, ni con odio, si no todo lo contrario, caí en la cuenta de algo, ¿cómo que Bella estaba muerta en vida, acaso había sufrido tanto como yo?, no lo entendía, si ella me había engañado porque sufría, talvez solo tenía cargo de conciencia, sí seguro era eso.

-Pero y ustedes ¿por qué nunca me dijeron nada, por qué no me avisaron de su embarazo?

-Edward no seas hipócrita, tú abandonaste a Bella, la apartaste de tu lado, ¿por qué te iba a interesar su embarazo?

-Tenía todo el derecho del mundo de saber de la existencia de ese embarazo

-Bella nos prohibió tajantemente que te dijéramos nada, ella no quería que tú supieras nada.

-Pero…

-Nosotros no sabemos nada más, ni siquiera a querido hablar con nosotros sobre todo lo que le sucedió, se encerró en su mundo, puede que Rosalie y Alice lo sepan, pero nosotros no sabemos nada más- dijo Emmet, que en este momento era el que más hablaba

-Pero… ella, ella fue la que me engañó con otro, porque…- me callé cuando un pitido empezó a sonar de una de las maquinas de Bella, específicamente la que medía los pitidos de su corazón.

Carlisle se acercó rápidamente a la máquina, mientras todos lo mirábamos expectantes esperando por saber que pasaba, me esta preocupando…

-¿Qué sucede Carlisle?- pregunté nervioso

-Sus latidos se han acelerado, son demasiado altos, si siguen así tendrá un paro cardiaco…- habló rápidamente a lo que yo me alarmé y me acerqué a su lado… llamó a otros doctores y enfermeras por un pingajillo y todos llegaron en cuestión de segundos.

-Es grave, Carlisle haz algo…- le dije ya histérico…

-Necesito que salgan de la habitación, no pueden estar aquí, necesitamos estabilizarla-nos dijo una enfermera mientras nos guiaba a la salida… me negaba a irme, no podía dejar a mi Bella

-Edward sal, necesitamos espacio, te avisaré de su estado- dijo Carlisle, no me tocó más que obedecer y salir.

Una vez fuera no hacía más que caminar de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado, estaba ansioso por saber que pasaba dentro, solo se escuchaban rápidas voces y pasos acelerados.

Jasper y Emmet habían desaparecido, de seguro les fueron a avisar a Alice y Rosalie… mis predicciones se cumplieron y al cabo de pocos minutos aparecieron los cuatro

-Edward que haces aquí- gruñó Rosalie, dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y solo noté odio y rencor en sus ojos…

-Estaba con Bella…- dije simplemente, no estaba para charlas ni broncas

-Seguro que por tu culpa ella esta mal de nuevo

-Rosalie no ha sido culpa suya- dijo Emmet intentado calmar a su novia, mientras la agarraba por la cintura, como sujetándola

-¿Entonces de quién?-dijo Alice con una voz más suave

-No sabemos que le ha pasado, Carlisle se está haciendo cargo de ella- dijo Jasper mirando a su novia de forma cariñosa.

-Solo espero por tu bien que no le pase nada más a Bella, o serás tú el que sufra las consecuencias.

-Mejor guárdate tus amenazas- le dije borde, me estaba cabreando su comportamiento, iba a contestarme pero la interrumpió Carlisle, que en ese momento abrió la puerta, me acerqué corriendo a la puerta…

-¿Qué tal está Carlisle?- le pregunté rápidamente

-Está bien, la hemos estabilizado y no corre ningún peligro

-¿Por qué se ha puesto así?-pregunté, después de suspirar aliviado de que mi ángel estaba bien

-Es normal en los pacientes en coma estas reacciones, porque su cerebro nunca deja de funcionar y por lo tanto tienen continuos recuerdos y sueños, a veces hasta pesadillas, que ocasiona que se sobresalte causando que su corazón lata demasiado rápido, hay que controlarlo para que no avance, y afortunamente Bella esta bien, lo único que sucedió fue eso, que seguramente estaba recordando los acontecimientos pasados, y con las voces de ahora se ha alterado, pero esta fuera de todo riesgo.- esas palabras me aliviaron como mano de santo, por fin algo bueno en medio de tanta desgracia.

Después de todo sus amigos entraron a estar con ella y yo por mas que no quería alejarme de su lado les di su espacio, sea lo que sea yo ya no pintaba nada ahí, fui a mi casa y me duche, para después arreglarme, intenté antes de nada dormir pero no lo conseguía, así que volví de nuevo al hospital después de haber comido algo…

En cuanto llegue vi a sus amigos salir, estaban un poco más animados, al parecer todo iba bien, yo entré y me quedé toda la noche al lado de mi Bella…

Los días avanzaban y prácticamente esto se estaba volviendo mi rutina, mientras yo estaba dentro sus amigos esperaban y viceversa, iba de vez en cuando a mi casa para poder asearme y poco más, cuando sus amigos estaban dentro yo esperaba en la sala de espera, meditando sobre toda esta situación, sobre lo sucedido y prácticamente siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, cada día amaba más a Bella, a pesar de lo sucedido, a pesar del pasado, de todo, no podía dejar de amarla, ella era mi vida, ahora y siempre…

Habían pasado ya ocho días de todo lo sucedido, el tiempo pasaba lento, demasiado para mi gusto, las heridas de mi Bella empezaban a sanar, los hematomas estaban de un color diferente y según Carlisle cada vez estaba mejor, las pruebas que le hacia así lo demostraban, estaba mucho mas alegre por eso…

Eran las 6:00 PM y estaba sentando en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, esperando que mi turno llegara para poder estar con Bella…

-Edward- escuché detrás de mí, me giré rápidamente, para encontrarme con Rosalie y Alice

-¿Qué queréis ahora?- les contesté

-No seas tan borde, ¿podemos hablar?- dijo Alice

-¿De qué queréis hablar?

-Un poco de todo, de lo que ha sucedido y de la situación actual

-No hay nada de que hablar

-Por favor Edward, pon un poco de tu parte, solo queremos que nos cuentes como te sientes, queremos hacerte saber que aquí tienes un apoyo- menudo cambio habían dado

-No tengo la cabeza para eso, además ¿por qué ahora si queréis hablar conmigo pacíficamente?

-Porque te hemos estado observando y vemos que has cambiado, se te nota abatido y de verdad arrepentido, no queremos que haya más disputa entre nosotros, recuerda que antes también éramos amigos

-Fueron ustedes las que olvidaron eso, solo me miran con odio, además claro que estoy dolido, esta situación me supera

-Por eso mismo, solo quiero que sepas que te vamos a apoyar en estos momentos que son tan difíciles para todos, ven tomemos un café y hablemos, no será mucho tiempo

-De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido- les dije poniéndome de pie, mayormente había aceptado porque ahora no podía estar con Bella, ya que Carlisle y otros médicos se estaban encargando de ella, necesitaban hacerle unos analices para saber que tal iba y si mejoraba.

Nos dirigimos a una cafetería cercana al hospital, ya que la del mismo estaba abarrotada y queríamos mas privacidad, nos sentamos en las meses del fondo.

-Hola buenos días, que les sirvo- dijo la camarera sacando su libreta para apuntar el pedido

-Tres cafés cargados-hablo Alice, a lo que yo solo asentí, esperaba que el café me aliviara un poco

-De acuerdo, en unos minutos tienen su pedido- dijo la camarera mirándome de forma coqueta mientras me sonreía, pobre, si intentaba coquetear conmigo, moriría en el intento.

-Vaya sigues siendo todo un rompecorazones-dijo Alice, aliviando un poco la tensión entre los tres, hasta el momento solo había hablado Alice, Rosalie seguía mirando con cara de pocos amigos, auque ya no veía odio en su mirada, yo solo sonreí de forma leve ante sus palabras, tampoco estaba de ánimos para mucho más.

-Decirme rápido lo que queréis-dije de forma cortante, tampoco estaba con ánimos de charlas interminables y aburridas

-Solo queremos que te desahogues, aquí tienes un apoyo para lo que necesites, nos hemos dado cuenta de que hemos sido injustas contigo, tu también sientes y padeces y se te ve de verdad arrepentido, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre tú y Bella hace unos meses.

-Esta situación me supera a sobre manera, nunca me imagine sentir tanto dolor, siento como si mi cuerpo se quemara por dentro, ni siquiera se como explicarlo, se que obre mal en el pasado, pero tenia mis razones, ella me engaño y yo solo se lo reclame

-Edward tú no sabes al 100% si Bella te engañaba

-Tengo pruebas explicitas

-Pero no te aseguraste al 100% de que era ella, nosotras no hemos visto el video de las pruebas que tú le diste, porque Bella no quiere, pero nos aseguró que su cara nunca se veía

-Sí lo sé, al principio dudé, ante todo estaba por delante mi Bella, siempre confiaría en ella primero, nunca me hubiera dejado influenciar por un simple video, pero luego me llegaron fotos, ella salía con el mismo hombre del video, y al parecer se conocen desde hace mucho, porque Bella en esas fotos estaba más joven, y luego cuando yo la fui a buscar ella no estaba, había desaparecido para en mis propias narices liarse con ese estúpido.

-¿y no puede haber sido un montaje?, hay personas que saben hacer muy bien ese tipo de cosas, que esta parece real- dijo Rosalie un poco mas calmada, parecía que ya no tenía tanto odio hacia mí.

-¿Quién se va a tomar tantas molestias de hacer montajes y cosas parecidas?, y ¿qué consigue con todo esto?

-Cualquiera Edward, alguien que te odie, la odie a ella o simplemente le fastidie verlos juntos, que quiere impedir a toda costa que sean felices, porque les tiene envidia

-Yo se que para el resto de las personas es fácil juzgar, criticar sin saber la razón de todas las cosas, ponte en mi lugar, como te sentirías si te enseñaran un video en el que saliera Jasper acostándose con otra mujer, mientras tu piensas que tu relación con el es la mejor, se te cae el mundo encima, no sabes como reaccionar y en ese momento tu cerebro busca autoprotección, y la única manera que encuentra de descargar un poco el dolor que se siente es así, con furia, con rabia porque no sabes ni como actúas…- le dije intentando descargar un poco de lo que sentía, no quería que los demás pensaran cosas equivocadas

-Pues no se que haría, pero seria demasiado para mi- dijo bajando su cabeza

-No quiero hacerte sentir mal Alice, solo quiero que me comprendas un poco, no creo que en ese momento digas de seguro en un montaje, en ese momento solo quieres explicaciones, incluso deseas el dolor de la otra persona…

-Pero…

-No hay peros que valgan Alice, la vida es así de dura, Bella no me amaba lo suficiente o yo no le aportaba todo lo que ella quería que lo tuvo que buscar en otro hombre, o ¿que harías tu Rosalie?- le dije mirando a la aludida, que se quedó pensativa- yo solo quiero sus opiniones, que no me juzguen sin conocer toda la verdad

-Yo simplemente lo capo, para que se le quiten las ganas de andarme engañando con otra- dijo Rosalie de manera divertida, para suavizar el ambiente, nosotros reímos con una estruendosa carcajada, Rosalie y sus arrancones….

-Solo eso poneros en mi lugar, no quiero haceros sentir mal, solo quiero que penséis las cosas, imaginar la situación a la inversa, que fuera Bella la que ocupara ahora mi lugar, no creo que ella lo dejaría pasar, porque una cosa así no se puede olvidar, yo amo a Bella como nunca he amado, le di todo lo que tenia, tanto sentimental como físicamente, y ella simplemente lo desperdició, no le fue suficiente…- dije casi para mi mismo, pensando en que tanto necesitaba mi Bella para ser feliz, porque yo simplemente le había entregado mi corazón, el cual ella había roto sin percatarse en el dolor que me causaba.

-Llevas razón en lo que dices Edward, es lógico, solo te queremos pedir perdón por acusarte sin saber ni la mitad- dijo Alice, a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza, no hacia falta que pidieran perdón

-Al parecer Bella también a sufrido, todo el mundo me dice lo mismo, y no se como interpretar ese dolor, si ella fue la que me engañó, ¿por qué sufre?, ¿se siente culpable o que?- les dije dudoso, esa idea no se iba de mi cabeza

-Es por eso que no te creíamos Edward, no te haces una idea de todo el calvario que ha pasado Bella, de todo lo que ha vivido, bueno si es que a lo que hacia se le puede llamar vida, porque no creo que pueda nominarse así, ella no ha hecho más que encerrarse en su mundo, aislándose de todo y de todos…- dijo Alice

-Pues lo único con lo que lo relaciono es con el cargo de conciencia, ella se sentía culpable, solo que se arrepintió demasiado tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho y ya no se ni que pensar, porque yo no he podido dejar de amarla, nunca, ni un segundo, no sé como interpretar eso, porque en lo más hondo de mi ser siento que hice mal y que nunca tenia que haberla abandonado, y ahora con todo lo que ha pasado lo siento mas aún.

-Pero ¿por qué no pudisteis hablar las cosas de una forma mas civilizada?, ¿por qué no dejaste que se explicara?

-Porque no me hacían falta mas explicaciones, yo sabía lo que había visto, y el video no era la única prueba, después de que me lo enseñaran la llame, para asegurarme de que ella aun me esperaba en el local, y no contestó, y cuando le pregunté al encargado de alquilar las habitaciones del pub me dijo exactamente el nombre del hombre con el que Bella me engañaba, y me dio el número de la habitación en el que estaban, ya que mas pruebas iba a necesitar

-Pero sin embargo tú has estado a su lado en estos momentos, ahora que está en coma no la has abandonado, si no todo lo contrario- dijo Rosalie

-Por qué nunca podría hacerle algo así, ante todo ella es el amor de mi vida, y cuando me enteré de todo me sentí morir y más aún cuando me enteré de que había perdido a nuestro bebe, todo esto rompió mis sueños, nuestras metas, complico todo, lo único que quería era una familia feliz a su lado, pero el destino no quiere eso para ninguno de los dos.

-Pero esto no es culpa de ninguno, ha sido un accidente, algo demasiado doloroso para todos, pero solo hay que mirar el futuro y pensar en mejorarlo, mirar el lado bueno de las cosas, tendréis mucho tiempo de hablar todo cuando ella se recupere, cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad

-Siento que nunca volverá a la normalidad, que todo se quedará estancado y no tendrá retorno

-No tiene porque ser así, dos personas que se aman de vuestra forma no pueden herirse tanto, es demasiado extraño

-Lo sé, pero esto es demasiado difícil de entender

-Sí, y demasiado duro, es un destino que no les pertenecía a los dos, solo puedes mirar por el futuro

-Lo sé, pero una cosa, ¿vosotras si sabías que Bella estaba embarazada?

-Claro que si Edward, Bella se desmayó en su casa cuando nosotras estábamos presentes, y después de hacerle las pruebas correspondientes se enteró de todo, y fue cuando despertó un poco del letargo en que vivía, dejo de lado las penas para vivir por y para su bebé, y antes de que preguntes no te dijimos nada porque Bella nos lo prohibió, dijo que tu no te podías enterar, porque no quería mas dolor

-Pero eso es injusto, yo estaba en todo el derecho de saberlo

-La habrías creído si te hubiera contado todo, diciendo tú que te ha engañado con otro hombre, hubieras afirmado a la primera que era tuyo y no de otro

-Yo… ya no se que pensar- les dije para no hurgar más en la herida, ese fue el primer pensamiento que tuve cuando me enteré

-Por eso decimos nosotras que todo esto parece un montaje, una mentira creada por otra persona para heriros a los dos

-Sigo diciendo que son demasiadas molestias, además que yo sepa nadie estaba en contra de nuestra relación, era normal como cualquier otra

-Por favor Edward, el amor y la venganza mueve el mundo, tú sabes que en el amor y la guerra todo se vale, hasta jugar sucio, ahora dinos ¿quién te dio esas pruebas?, ¿quién a sido tan cobarde de dártelas solo a ti, sin enfrentarse a Bella?

-Es una vieja amiga de la facultad, Tanya- les dije sin pensármelo dos veces

-¿Dime por dios que no es Tanya Denalí?- dijo Alice con nerviosismo, abriendo mucho sus ojos, la miré expectante, ¿de que demonios conocía ella a Tanya?

-Sí-afirmé- es Tanya Denalí, ¿de qué la conoces?

-Ella es la persona que más odia a Bella en este mundo, y lo peor de todo es que es sin razón- dijo Rosalie, ya que Alice se había quedado mirando a la nada

-¿Qué?- dije casi gritando, de que demonios conocía Tanya a Bella y porque eran enemigas

-Edward ellas se conocen desde que llevaban pañales, y te puedo asegurar que de nunca se han llevado bien, Tanya siempre se metía con Bella, y seguramente por envidia, porque Bella tiene todo lo que Tanya no, y por eso motivo Tanya le hizo la vida imposible a Bella, prácticamente la molestó durante toda su juventud, hasta antes de entraran a la Universidad

-Pero…-estaba atónito, a mi Tanya nunca me dijo que conociera a Bella

-Lo ves Edward, Tanya se podía haber tomado esas molestias y más, con total de destruir a Bella, y tú ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad a Bella, para que se explicara, para que te contara todo tal y como era, todo esto es una mentira de Tanya, un montaje para que tú la dejaras, para que no volvieran a estar juntos

-Pero a mi Bella nunca me dijo que tenia una enemiga, ella nunca me lo contó

-Dime una cosa, "por casualidad"- dijo haciendo comillas invisibles con su dedos- a ti Tanya en el instituto te llama Eddy-Edd- hice una mueca al recordar el estúpido apodo que me había puesto Tanya cuando teníamos 16 años- Sí- afirme- ¿por qué?

-Ohh no, eras tú, el capricho de Tanya eras tú, del que siempre hablaba con sus estúpidas amigas- dijo casi con inercia y mirando a la nada, como recordando el pasado

-Pero… yo sabía que le gustaba a Tanya, ella mismo me lo dijo, pero yo siempre he estado al lado de Bella, y nunca las he visto juntas, ni Tanya pelearse ni nada por el estilo- afirmé eso lo tenía totalmente claro

-Porque Tanya nunca hace las cosas sin asegurarse antes de no dejar pruebas, ella lo único que quería es conquistarte, y sabia que en ese entonces tu mejor amiga era Bella, y que si tú te enterabas de que ella la molestaba dejarías de hablarle, por eso nunca te enteraste, y Bella es así, ella no quería meterte en sus problemas- pase mi mano derecha frenéticamente por mi cabello, estaba nervioso y estupefacto, Bella no me tenia la confianza absoluta para contarme todo, yo la hubiera protegido de Tanya si me hubiera enterado de todo…

-Edward no pienses que Bella no te tenía confianza como para contártelo, a nosotras tampoco nos lo dijo, se lo sacamos a Tanya amenazándola, porque sabíamos que ella tenía que estar detrás del tormento de Bella- dijo Rosalie al mirar mi cara de dolor y desconcierto.

-Pues ya no se que pensar, con tanta información mi cabeza parece querer explotar, todo es tan complicado de entender

-Es verdad, yo no se como dos personas que darían su vida mutuamente por el otro se han podido herir tanto, rompiendo sus corazones de esta forma tan dañina

-Lo sé Alice, pero en la vida todo es difícil y mas el amor, además sin ánimo de ofender, está claro que vosotras siempre la vais a apoyar a ella más que a mí, y con razón, porque es vuestra amiga y eso es lo que más cuenta, por eso ya no puedo soportar que las personas me juzguen sin saber

-No es solo eso Edward- dijo Rosalie- si nosotras no conociéramos a Bella tal y como es, y si no supiéramos la gran mayoría de todo lo que le ha tocado vivir no la creeríamos, desde siempre le ha ido mal, muchas chicas se metían con ella, y lo único a lo que lo atribuimos es a que le tienen envidia, porque Bella nunca ha hecho mal a nadie, es una persona indefensa que solo da sin buscar nada a cambio, nunca ha tenido una relación estable con ningún chico, porque siempre se burlaban de ella, nadie la tomaba en cuenta, era como la oveja negra de todo, solo nos tenia a todos nosotros, porque si no, no se como hubiera salido a delante, tú mismo sabes que desde el principio os hicisteis amigos porque Bella sentía una tremenda atracción por ti, pero no se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorada, no abría los ojos, temía al amor porque decía que ya renunciaba a el, y cuando verdaderamente se dio cuenta de ello era la persona más feliz del mundo, no cabía de felicidad, lo único que hacia era pensar en ti, que si Edward esto, que si Edward lo otro, no salías de su cabeza, y el día más esperado para ella llegó, le confesaste todo lo que sentías y el amor que le teníamos, nunca la habíamos visto tan feliz desde entonces, ni cuando te conoció, fuiste la luz que iluminó su camino, el cual parecía perdido, pero ya sabes que ella es mucho de pensar las cosas, y a lo único que le daba vueltas era a hacer algo mal, decía que no se lo perdonaría el cometer algún error contigo, creía en ti en todo lo que le decías, en tu palabra, tú eras la parte que la complementaba, la que la hacia feliz y solo le temía a lo que pasó, a no saber como llevar la relación y que terminara en desastre, se crema muy poquita cosa para ti y siempre se comparaba con las demás, se imaginaba que la dejarías por otra mujer más sexy o algo así, ella misma se liaba la cabeza, pero como ya sabes es imposible quitarle una idea cuando se le mete, así que no había nadie que la convenciera, confiaba en ti como en nadie, por eso decía que no te quería agobiar con sus problemas con Tanya, solo quería ser feliz a tu lado, tú eras su ángel de ojos verdes, la persona que más ama, porque estoy segura de eso te ama igual que antes…- quedé atónito con la confesión de Rosalie, nadie nunca me había hablado así sobre Bella, la conocía muy bien pero no en esta faceta, ahora si me sentía culpable totalmente, talvez no le di la oportunidad que Bella merecía, y la juzgué injustamente.

-Rosalie por favor para…- le dije negando con mi cabeza, esto me había abierto los ojos, y me sentía tremendamente miserable

-Edward se que es duro, y lo que menos quiero es hacerte infeliz o echarte las cosas en cara, lo único que quiero es que todo quede aclarado, decirte todo lo que Bella no se atrevía, sincerarnos en este momento es lo mejor, quiero poner las cartas sobre la mesa y dejarlo todo claro

-Sé que no es tu intención, pero oírte decir eso duele demasiado, ahora solo me siento como un monstruo que mató a la razón de mi vida.

-Pero no deberías, yo no te he dicho esto con esa intención, ¿a caso ella no te rogó para que no la dejaras?

-Sí… pero…

-Escúchame, ¿por qué crees que lo hizo?, si dices que te engañaba

-Por orgullo

-Y tú que tanto la conoces la crees capaz de algo así, de engañarte y después arrastrarse clamando tu perdón, de rogarte de mil maneras que no la abandonaras

-Se que no, pero… ahora ni yo mismo se porque hice todo, las pruebas están allí y yo no puedo dejarlo pasar

-Siento decirte esto, pero verdaderamente la destruiste- no comenté nada ante esa última frase, no tenía nada que decir

-Edward una ultima pregunta-dijo Alice

-Dime

-¿Con quién se supone que aparece Bella en el video engañándote?

-¿No lo sabéis?

-No, Bella no nos lo quiere decir

-Con Mike- las dos abrieron los ojos exageradamente, parecía que se iban a salir de sus cuencas

-¡¿cómo?- exclamaron a la vez

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté extrañado

-Has dicho con… Mike… Mike Newton- tartamudeó Alice

-Sí, Mike, ¿por qué?, ¿qué pasa?

-Dios Edward, no sabes lo que has hecho

-Pero… que pasa…- dije extrañado

-Perdona por esto pero eres idiota- dijo Rosalie

-¿Pero qué sucede?- joder como habían cambiado las cosas

-Que Mike…- se cayó cuando sonó mi móvil, lo cogí rápidamente reconociendo el sonido de cual Carlisle me llamaba

-¿Carlisle sucede algo?

-No nada, todo está bien, solo te llamaba para decirte que ya está estable y puedes estar de nuevo con ella

-Vale, ahora mismo voy-dije y colgué, para después dejar un billete en la mesa

-Qué sucede- dijo Alice

-Nada, que Bella ya está estable y voy a estar con ella

-De acuerdo, luego iremos nosotras

-Aclararme que pasa con Mike

-Nada Edward, tú solito lo descubrirás- dijo Rosalie

-Pero…

-Ve con Bella Edward- dijo Alice

-Me lo terminareis diciendo dije antes de ponerme de pie

-Lo dudamos

-Ya veremos- les dije antes d marcharme a estar con mi Bella, tenía la cabeza hecha un lió, ¿Quién narices era Mike, y porque ellas reaccionaban así?, ¿lo conocían?


	7. Nunca faltan los malditos problemas

CAPÍTULO 7: NUNCA FALTAN LOS MALDITOS PROBLEMAS

**POV EDWARD:**

-Bella no te haces una idea de cuanto te amo- le dije a mi Bella en un susurro cerca del lóbulo de su oreja, esta acción la hizo estremecer, ya que era uno de sus puntos débiles

-Yo también te amo Edward, como nunca he amado a nadie, lo eres todo para mí- me dijo con una voz tan tierna que poco me faltó para derretirme y juntó sus labios con los míos en un beso demandante de su parte pero tierno y cariñoso.

Seguimos dándonos amor mutuo, ahora yo la tenía tumbada sobre la manta de picnic que estaba sobre las flores de nuestro prado, ese lugar tan maravilloso que yo había descubierto y que no dudé en compartir con ella, y su cabeza estaba sobre mis piernas, mientras yo pasaba mis dedos por su sedoso cabello y ella me contaba toda clase de historias divertidas de su infancia… era toda una traviesa…

Todo era perfecto, el día estaba soleado, las flores más hermosas que nunca y esparcidas homogéneamente por toda la superficie del claro.

-Cuando tenía seis años le rallé con una llave el coche a mi padre, para que cuando el fuera a repararlo me llevara con el apuesto mecánico- dijo con una voz divertida y una sonrisa en su boca- él verdaderamente era guapo y era algo así como mi amor platónico cuando yo tenía esa edad- siguió relatando sin poder ocultar su carcajada- pero no más que tú, no hay nadie más apuesto que tú- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos y dándome un tierno beso mientras colocaba sus manos en mis mejillas, le iba a responder pero fui interrumpido por una melodiosa e infantil voz…

-Mami, papi- dijo la niña en un gritito infantil mientras corría en nuestro encuentro todo lo rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le daban, era una preciosa nena de unos cuatro años de edad, con una tez tan blanca como Bella, con un precioso pelo color chocolate-bronce, cayendo sobre sus hombros en unos preciosos y bien formados bucles, la sonrisa de su cara era tan sincera y perfecta que te llenaba de júbilo solo de verla, cuando estuvo más cerca pude notar el verde intenso de sus ojos, muy iguales a los míos, casi por inercia y sin siquiera ser consciente de mis actos estiré mis brazos y una sonrisa se estableció en mis labios, la niña aceleró el paso y se abrazó a mí en un cálido y paternal abrazo, poco después de unos cuantos besos en la mejilla se abrazó de la misma manera a Bella, mientras las dos sonreían, ella volvió a mí y se sentó en mi regazo… esa nena era mi hija…

-Mida papi, encontré una madiquita- dijo ella aun con errores en su voz debido a su corta edad y abrió su pequeña y delicadas mano, en su palma derecha había una diminuta mariquita moviéndose a sus anchas por la mano de mi nena, como si nada pasara

-es preciosa cariño- le dije acariciando su pelo y dándole un suave beso en su rosada mejilla, poco después la dejó en la verde hierba y lo que siguió a continuación fueron juegos, risas, cosquillas y amor, pareciese que nunca faltaba el amor, estaba enormemente feliz, mi corazón latía desembocado, como queriéndose salir de mi pecho de tanta felicidad, estaba enormemente feliz de tener a mis dos mujeres en mi vida, porque eso eran ellas, mis dos mujeres, las únicas que verdaderamente me daban toda la felicidad que necesitaba.

Las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida, a las que amaba con todo mi ser, a las que les daría todo lo que pudiera de mí, sin importarme de quedar yo en segundo lugar, ellas lo eran todo para mí, y siempre sería así.

Llenaba de besos, abrazos y caricias a mis dos mujeres, era una cosa que no podía dejar de hacer, algo inevitable, nunca me cansaría de darles amor, de darles todo lo que ellas merecían, sin poner condiciones, sin oponerme, sin replicar, porque ellas eran las que le daban sentido a mi vida, a mi existir, me sentía completo, jodidamente completo con ellas a mi lado, formando una familia, la familia que siempre deseé, y que por fin había podido conseguir.

Me tumbé en la manta de picnic, mientras Bella y mi bebé estaban recogiendo flores del prado, mi bebé se había empeñado en que quería coger todos los tipos de flores que hubiera y como nosotros no le podíamos negar nada, allí estaba Bella jugando con ella mientras recogían las flores…

Pasado no sé que tiempo volví a abrir mis ojos y vi que todo el cielo estaba nublado, me levanté de un brinco, asustado y desorientado, busqué con mi mirada a Bella y a mi bebé, pero no las encontré y eso me puso nervioso, el cielo se torno más negro aún, haciendo un poco dificultosa la vista

-Bella- grité asustado por no saber su paradero, mas no obtuve respuesta, lo intenté tres veces más pero seguía con el mismo resultado, corrí buscándolas, corrí por toda la superficie del claro, pero no las veía, seguí llamándolas y tampoco obtenía respuesta, me paré en el centro del claro, exhausto, mi respiración era errática e irregular, todo estaba en un tenebroso silencio, no se escuchaba nada, ni el piar de los pájaros, ni los grillos, absolutamente nada, silencio, silencio y más silencio por todas partes, hasta que unos gritos me llegaron como un latigazo

-¡Edward, Edward!- gritaban, reconocí la voz como la de Bella, pero estaba cambiada, era como dolida, según pasaban los segundos más gritos ahora desgarradores se escuchaban, mas yo no podía moverme de mi sitio, lo intentaba, pero era como si mis piernas no hicieran caso a mi cerebro, seguía escuchando los gritos a cada paso de tiempo más desgarradores, pero ahora también había otro, y ese otro era el de mi bebé, quería salir en su ayuda, y no podía, me sentía impotente… siguieron pasando los minutos y yo nada podía hacer, solo estar quieto mientras los gritos desgarraban mi alma, no sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero escuche como un "clic" y mi cuerpo se pudo mover, mis piernas reaccionaron y sin dudarlo corrí hacia donde se encontraban los gritos, que no habían cesado, corrí y corrí, mas no avancé, esta era una situación desesperante, sentía los gritos más cerca y fue cuando decidí girar mi cabeza hacia la izquierda que vi lo peor en toda mi vida…

Allí en un pequeño espacio recubierto de árboles, todo enormes, se encontraban Bella y mi bebé, las dos con toda su ropa destrozada, hecha jirones y sus cuerpos ensangrentados, había sangre por todos lados, me acerqué lo más rápido que pude a ellas mientras gritaba sus nombres, caí de rodillas a su lado, entre las dos, no sabía hacia que lado mirar, pues ambas escenas eran desgarradoras, las llame de forma desesperada, mientras tocaba sus brazos, pero no obtuve respuesta, las sacudí de forma más rápida, más desesperada, pero todo seguía igual, ellas estaban como con su mirada perdida, sus respiraciones eran erráticas, rápidas y al parecer les costaba mucho esfuerzo poder respirar, sus brazos llenos de rasguños estaban inmóviles en la hierba, que estaba recubierta de sangre…

-¡Bella!, ¡Bella!- despierta Bella, no me dejes- la llamé desesperadamente, no obtuve respuesta

-Mi bebé despierta, por favor, despierta nena- llamé a mi preciosa hija, viendo como luchaba por mantener sus ojitos abiertos, las lágrimas corrían desesperadas por mi cara, cayendo al suelo, mezclándose con su sangre…

Volví mi vista a Bella, viendo como ella seguía inmóvil, y como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente

-Papi…- escuché un pequeño susurro a mi derecha, giré mi cabeza rápidamente, viendo a mi bebé mover un poco su cuello en mi dirección- papi- volvió a repetir con una voz ahogada, estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo por hablar, agarré su mano- tú no tienes la culpa de nada papi, todo esto ha sido un accidente… recuerda que te amo papi- me dijo con voz estrangulada, antes de cerrar definitivamente sus preciosos ojitos verdes…

-¡Noo! bebé nooo, ¡despierta, despierta! – le grité mientras zarandeaba su pequeño cuerpo inútilmente, la atraje hacia mi, todo su cuerpo ensangrentado quedó en mis brazos y yo la apreté contra mí todo lo que pude, besé su suave mejilla…

-Edward-escuché la voz de Bella, me giré con mi bebé en mis brazos, hacia donde ella se encontraba

-Te amo Edward, siempre lo haré, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, y me diste una linda nenita, gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mí, nunca sabré como devolverte ese favor, necesito que me prometas algo para que yo pueda estar empaz

-No Bella, por favor no me hagas esto, no me abandones, por favor- le dije todo lo cerca que pude de ella, dejando mis lágrimas correr libres…

-Prométeme que volverás a rehacer tu vida, ama a otra amor, ella será totalmente afortunada si tiene tu corazón, que mi muerte no te impida tener una vida feliz, sino yo nunca estaré empaz viéndote sufrir, te amo Edward, por siempre…- me dijo con su voz apagándose cada vez más, hasta quedar en un imperceptible susurro, dejando escapar el último hilo de su vida, abandonándome, partiéndome el alma

-¡Nooooo! Tú no, por favor tú no, vida por favor despierta- todo estaba perdido para mí, atraje los dos cuerpos inertes de mis mujeres hacia mí, manchándome de su sangre, poco me importó…

-No- decía mientras movía mi cabeza negativamente, y me apretaba contra ellas, las abrazaba todo lo que podía- no me dejen, despierten, por favor son lo más importante en mi vida, por favor…- gritaba mientras me ahogaba en mis propias lágrimas, hundí mi cabeza entre los dos cuerpos, di un beso en la mejilla de mi bebé y otro en los labios de Bella, el último beso que les iba a dar…

-¡NO!- grité todo lo fuerte que mis pulmones pudieron, mientras levantaba todo mi cuerpo de la cama, de un brinco que por poco hace que me caiga de esta, estaba bañado en sudor, con lágrimas en mis ojos y mi respiración errática, mi pecho subía y bajaba violentamente, era la peor pesadilla de mi vida, los recuerdos invadían mi cabeza, fue tan real, tan vivida, que parecía que todo estaba pasando de verdad, nunca en mi vida había soñado con algo así, y era horrible, el solo de pensar en la muerte de mi Bella se me estremecía el cuerpo.

Pequeños deja vú del sueño se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, como una tortura que no tenía fin, sentía todo como si lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, aunque metafóricamente así había sido, el sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla era la más vivida que había tenido en toda mi vida…

Eché mi cuerpo hacia atrás de nuevo, mi respiración ya se había normalizado y estaba un poco más tranquilo, pero demasiado incomodo, tenía como un mal presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar, pero de seguro solo eran tontas ideas que pasaban por mi cabeza y que me afectaban a sobremanera debido a la pesadilla.

Intenté por todos los medios volver a dormir, cerré los ojos una infinidad de veces, pero no se comparaba con la cantidad de vueltas que había dado en la cama y aún así no había podido conciliar el sueño, estresado y desesperado me levanté furiosamente de la cama, fui a la cocina y bebí todo el agua que pude, pero seguía nervioso, decidí darme una ducha para eliminar el sudor, al parecer eso me ayudó un poco, pero no del todo.

Encendí mi portátil blanco y terminé un trabajo que tenía pendiente, ya que no era de vital importancia, gracias a que yo no tenía jefes podía ausentarme de mi trabajo, y sobretodo por una causa tan grande como la de Bella.

Al terminar el trabajo miré la hora y apenas eran las 5:00 AM, decidí encender la televisión e intentar entretenerme con ella, pero no dio resultado, recorrí todo mi salón con la vista y mis ojos se toparon con un pequeño álbum de fotos, me levanté a cogerlo y al abrirlo mi cabeza se llenó de recuerdos…

Había una infinidad de fotos, de nosotros dos, con el grupo, de cuando fuimos a Italia, sin duda uno de los mejores viajes que pude hacer en mi vida, en todas salía mi precioso ángel con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro, cuando fuimos a visitar Los "candados del amor" en el puente Milvio de Roma, un preciso recuerdo que quedó plasmada en esta foto, en nuestra memoria y sobretodo en nuestros corazones, visitando la torre de pisa… y una infinidad más de lugares, éramos tan felices en aquella época, nunca dejamos de serlo, hasta el momento en que Bella, sin saber porque decidió estar con una tercera persona, sin darme explicaciones de ningún tipo, a mi parecer no habían explicaciones que justificaran ese comportamiento, yo le había sido fiel superando el 100%, la amaba con todo mi ser, incluso nos íbamos a casar, pero ella decidió destruir todo aquello, por una simples horas…

Pero yo como masoquista que era, allí estaba, cuidándola, no dejándola ni un momento, estando a su lado, llorando por todas las cosas injustas que nos había tocado vivir y sufriendo por todo, viviendo el dolor como si me quemaran con un hierro al fuego vivo, soportando todo por los dos, rogando día a día para que despertara, rompiendo mi promesa de nunca mas volver a acercarme a ella, destruyendo lo que difícilmente había logrado, olvidarla…

Apartarla para siempre de mi lado, tan solo seis palabras que nunca pude ni podré cumplir, destruyendo la poca coherencia que habitaba en mí y volviendo a cometer los mismos errores del pasado…

Dejé a mi mente deambular libre, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, algo raro, sí, pero necesario para mí en este momento, seguía mirando las fotos y los recuerdos no abandonaban mi cabeza, recordándolo todo, desde el principio, desde cuando comenzó nuestra relación, el cómo, dónde y cuándo empezó todo, la forma en que le pedí que no se separará de mi lado, nuestra vida a lo largo del tiempo que estuvimos juntos, todas las promesas cumplidas y los juramentos que hicimos para un futuro que parecía que ya nos sonreía, algo tan concreto pero a la vez tan desconocido, tan real e irreal al mismo tiempo, parecía que todo había sido un simple sueño, desde los días más felices de nuestra vida, hasta este momento actual, o era cosa del destino o nosotros no podíamos tener un final feliz, porque simple y sencillamente nunca pueden faltar los malditos problemas, dejando a un lado si fue culpa de Bella, mía o simplemente del destino, ya eso para mí quedó en segundo plano, algo que en este momento no importaba, porque por más que lo intenté, nunca logré ni lograré olvidarla, porque ella es mi existir, mi vida entera y lo más importante la poseedora de mi alma y mi corazón…

Me pasé poco más viendo las fotos, después decidí ir al hospital a ver a mi Bella, me sentía ansioso si no lo hacía, y eso maldito presentimiento de que las cosas se iban a poner mal no se iba de la cabeza, tal vez solo eran alucinaciones mías o simplemente estaba así por la maldita pesadilla, sea lo que sea me tenía demasiado nervioso.

Llegué a las 9:00 AM y me dirigí directo a la habitación de Bella, respiré tranquilo en cuanto pasé por la puerta y todo parecía normal, como cada día que pasaba a su lado, según me informó la enfermera no había habido percances y Bella estaba estable, por lo menos era una buena noticia que me hizo sentir aliviado.

Seguían pasando los días, pero ese maldito mal presentimiento no se iba de mi cuerpo, estaba alerta a cada segundo, estando con Bella la mayoría de las horas del día y sin separarme de ella al menos que algo verdaderamente importante surgiera.

Habían pasado exactamente 2 meses, desde que ella tuvo el accidente, mejoraba lentamente, pero lo que importaba es que lo hacía, yo con eso era feliz, aunque no sería feliz completamente hasta que ella abriera sus ojos de nuevo, no había tenido más percances desde la vez esa que se alteró, tampoco se había vuelto a mover, solo tenía movimiento repentinos normales, no tuve la misma suerte de antes de que volviera a agarrar mi mano o algo por el estilo, desgraciadamente todo el proceso de recuperación era muy largo.

La fractura de su pierna estaba totalmente curada, eso era un alivio, pues si despertaba sería mejor para ella poder moverse por si sola, los hematomas y rasguños de brazos, piernas y cara estaban cicatrizados, solo quedaban las marcas de algunos rasguños en sus brazos, pero nada grave, pues con un poco más de tiempo eso también desaparecería.

Ahora era mucho más fácil observarla, pues no se veía tan mal como al principio, estaba totalmente cambiada, su lindo rostro no tenía esas horribles marcas y por lo tanto cada día era más mi Bella, se podía apreciar mucho mejor, ahora sí se parecía a la última imagen que yo tenía de ella.

Según Carlisle su coma no debería pasar de los 4 meses, ya que si lo hacía era algo verdaderamente alarmante, ya que su traumatismo no era tan grave como para que superara ese periodo de tiempo en coma, me había alegrado a sobremanera toda esa información, puesto que ella podía despertar de un momento a otro, la posibilidad de que despertara en un máximo de 2 meses era alta, y por lo tanto todos esperábamos felices e impacientes su despertar, solo esperaba estar presente cuando ella lo hiciera.

Hoy a 13 de Agosto habían pasado exactamente 2 meses y 6 días del accidente, parecía un verdadero obseso contando cada día que pasaba, rezando cada noche para que despertara e intentando olvidar los días de agonía, tenía que ser fuerte por ella, por mi mismo, por nosotros.

Pero justamente hoy fue una de los fatídicos días por los que rogué y pedí para que nunca pasaran, hoy era el día en el que creí que perdía a mi Bella, cuando recé a todos los santos que conocía para que no la desamparasen, para que la ayudar a superar todo y la pudieran traer de vuelta conmigo.

Sobre las 12:30 AM entré en su habitación después de dejar que sus amigos estarán con ella, pues les dejaba su espacio, ellos más que yo tenían derecho de visitarla y quedarse todo lo que quisieran, aunque me dejaran a mí que me subía por las paredes de la desesperación, entré veloz unos segundos después de que ellos atravesaron esa puerta, nos miramos levemente y saludamos con un simple y seco "hola", me senté en la silla que estaba a su derecha y la observé largo y tendido, su angelical rostro estaba cada vez mejor y ya no tenía tantos tubos a su alrededor, además la venda de su cabeza era más pequeña, ya no cubría esta casi entera, dentro de pocos días pasaría ser un simple parche, tapando la herida que quedaba por sanar en su cráneo, casi por inercia le conté las pocas novedades que habían ocurrido, muchas veces solo me dedicaba a leer los capítulos de su libro favorito, "cumbres borrascosas", sabía que ya ella lo había leído una infinidad de veces, pero no me molestaba hacerlo de nuevo, además así parecía que ella se sentía relajada, estaba por el final del quinto capítulo cuando escuché como el electrocardiógrafo sonaba a una velocidad más acelerada, marcando el "pip" demasiado rápido, me alarmé y observé por unos instantes a mi Bella, parecía que su respiración era más errática, el "pip" no paraba de sonar, y cada vez lo hacía más rápido, me apresuré en llamar a Carlisle y este vino en unos pocos minutos, me coloqué al lado contrario al que él estaba, pues no quería molestar, le tomó el pulso, aunque me pareció algo innecesario y le miró con una pequeña linterna las pupilas, tomó apuntes de todo eso, se dirigió a mí, pero antes de que abriera su boca vi como el cuerpo de Bella empezaba a subir y bajar rápidamente, Carlisle llamó a una enferma, la cual acudió rápidamente junto con otros dos enfermeros

-Está teniendo convulsiones- dijo Carlisle alarmado- hay que controlar su corazón o me temo que no saldrá de esta- el mundo se desvaneció frente a mí cuando escuche esas palabras

-¿Qué sucede Carlisle?- le pregunté casi gritando

-Esto es grave Edward, me temo que estamos en un aprieto, pues a lo mejor Bella no puede resistir esto- mi mirada fue directa a ella, parecía que las convulsiones habían parado, pero en cuando respiré tranquilo su cuerpo se volvió a mover rápidamente y mucho más violento que la vez pasada, entre Carlisle y dos enfermeras la estabilizaron

-Sacad de aquí a Edward- exclamó Carlisle, mirandome con pena

-No Carlisle, por favor- rogué

-Es necesario Edward

-Ven conmigo por favor- me dijo un enfermero y jaló de mis brazos, pero me opuse

-No- le contesté

-Edward no compliques más esto- dijo Carlisle con voz dura, en este momento no era mi padre, sino todo un profesional que necesitaba hacer su trabajo, no me opuse más y salí yo solo.

Estaba desesperado, no, más que eso, necesitaba respuestas, que le había pasado a mi Bella, todo fue tan rápido que no pude ni reaccionar, todo parecía tan normal, ya veía l luz al final del camino, ella se recuperaba bien y de repente pasa esto, estaba confundido, me sentía mareado pero sobretodo desesperado.

Daba vueltas y más vueltas como león enjaulado en la sala de espera, no podía permanecer quieto ni un solo segundo, sentía la extraña necesidad de moverme de un lado a otro, aunque eso tampoco apaciguaba mi nerviosismo, acerqué mi oreja a la puerta de la habitación de Bella, se escuchaban pasos acelerados y el electrocardiógrafo resonaba en toda la sala haciendo un eco desesperante.

-Estabilizarla ya, su corazón está muy débil, hacer todo lo posible- escuché la voz alarmada de Carlisle y eso me puso más nervioso aún, resiste Bella, por favor, rogaba internamente

-Darme el desfibrilador- escuché decir a mi padre, poco después se escuchó un sonido sordo y como una descarga, no sabía que tipo de máquina era la que había nombrado, pero lo asemejé a que era ese aparato para dar pulso a su débil corazón, las cosas estaban demasiado complicadas…

-La tenemos doctor- dijo la voz de una de las enfermeras, para mí sonó como la voz de un ángel, la voz de la esperanza.

-Aún no está estabilizada- volvió a decir otra voz pero de hombre, todo mi esperanza se fue tan rápido como vino.

Pasaron los minutos, lenta y torturosamente, parecían horas, parecía que el tiempo nunca corría y que jamás acabaría, para este momento estaba que me subía por las paredes, me sudaban las manos y me temblaba la pierna derecha, necesitaba respuestas ya, urgentemente.

Había pasado una hora exacta desde que salí de la habitación, creía que enloquecería si pasaba un minuto más sin ninguna respuesta, el "pip" ya era más acompasado y a mi parecer más normal, no estaba tan acelerado y en la habitación no se escuchaban los pasos desenfrenados, todo estaba más tranquilo, demasiado para mi cordura, me temía lo peor.

No me había preocupado ni de llamar a sus amigos, no quería preocuparlos a ellos también, me sentía mal por no tenerlos informados, pero me pareció la mejor opción, después habría tiempo para explicaciones.

30 minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió abruptamente, me levanté de mi asiento aceleradamente y me encaré a la enfermera que había salido

-Está estable-afirmó mirándome, un alivio enorme atravesó mi cuerpo y mis nervios se destensaron, respiré tranquilo después de casi dos horas de angustia- ya no está en peligro, su corazón ha vuelto a la normalidad, gracias a todo el esfuerzo, ha costado mucho reanimarla pero por el momento no debería tener otra recaída, porque no es seguro que se pueda hacer algo-me sonrió levemente y yo la imité- por el momento no puedes entrar, necesita estar en cuidados intensivos, pero mañana por la mañana si pasa la noche bien podrás estar de nuevo con ella, ánimo lo estás haciendo muy bien, se nota que te importa mucho- terminó de decir, yo solo asentí sin poder emitir ninguna palabra más, estaba emocionado de que estara bien, feliz aunque a la vez triste porque no la volvería a ver.

Los demás enfermeros salieron uno detrás de otro y por último salió Carlisle empujando la camilla de mi Bella, la aprecié levemente, su palidez era más notoria y tenía unas fuertes ojeras, no pude apreciar mucho más, pues Carlisle se la llevó rápidamente seguido de otro enfermero, me dedico una mirada de comprensión y una sonrisa que me trasmitía apoyo.

Me marché a casa, pues nada hacía aquí si no podía estar con ella, todavía no estaba tranquilo del todo, pero un gran peso se había quitado de mi ser, al fin y al cabo parecía que ese mal presentimiento que tenía era verdadero.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, me arreglé y salí de nuevo al hospital, había recibido una llamada de Alice que decía que hoy me dejaban el día entero para mí, pues ellos tenían un compromiso, le di poca importancia y a las 8:30 AM llegué al hospital.

Justo en ese momento Carlisle estaba metiendo su camilla a la habitación, me sonrió levemente y entró dentro cerrando la puerta tras de si, seguramente él estaba muy cansado, pues ni me había asegurado si se había ido o si se había quedado en el turno de noche, se estaba esforzando al máximo.

Unos 15 minutos después salió a paso lento, se le notaba que estaba realmente cansado, iba a abrir mi boca para agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho, pero esta se volvió a cerrar repentinamente en cuanto escuché lo más maravilloso del mundo provenir de dentro de la habitación

-Edward- susurraron levemente y fue como algo casi inaudible, miré a Carlisle para verlo con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y negando con la cabeza, transmitiéndome que no había sido él, dirigí mi mirada a la habitación y me quedé petrificado…

**Hola! Ya se que llevo mucho tiempo sin aparecerme por aquí y lo siento de verdad!**

**Ahora si me entregó ante ustedes para que me maten por la tardanza, xD**

**pero recuerden que si lo hacen no podré volver a escribir! jajaja! xD chantaje! **

**ahora que ya estoy de vacas podré escribir más!**

**gracias por su comprensión! **

**los quiero! **

**by: crazy cullen**


	8. Despertar

**Capítulo 8: Despertar**

**Pov Edward**

-Edward- susurraron levemente y fue como algo casi inaudible, miré a Carlisle para verlo con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y negando con la cabeza, transmitiéndome que no había sido él, dirigí mi mirada a la habitación y me quedé petrificado…

Mi vista se coló por la pequeña rendija que había entre la pared y la puerta, la cual Carlisle no había cerrado adecuadamente y ahora agradecía eso, pude observar todo con claridad, mis ojos se movieron rápidos de un lado a otro, observando todo para finalmente ver como en aquella fría cama en la que tantas veces me había dormido vigilando a mi Bella, el pequeño y delicado bulto que estaba sobre ella se movía, suavemente y en un imperceptible movimiento, pero yo lo miraba tan fijamente que podría haber visto hasta el aleteo de una mosca, movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y después la mantuvo recta para dar un fuerte suspiro, estaba petrificado en mi sitio, hasta una estatua de piedra tendría más movimiento que yo en este momento, mi corazón latió desembocado y tuve que pellizcarme para asesorarme de que no era mentira, miré a Carlisle por última vez y en un paso lento abrí la puerta completamente, entré sin hacer casi ruido, pero Bella lo notó y sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos chocolate, a los cuales creí no volver a ver se centraron en los míos en una mirada de sorpresa, su intensa mirada me ponía aún más nervioso, estaba sudando frío, su mirada era de escrutinio, me estaba observando pero no expresaba ningún sentimiento, era fría, vacía, no era la misma mirada de siempre, algo había cambiado pero no sabía el que exactamente, parecía como si ella me estará atravesando, mirando dentro de mí, respiré hondamente un par de veces y cuando la sangre regresó a su debido sitio y mis neuronas trabajaron como siempre pude reaccionar, una sonrisa se extendió en mis labios y una silenciosa lágrima salió de mi ojo derecho, la dejé hacer su cometido, recorrió mi rostro hasta morir en el suelo, en un acto veloz corrí hacia donde estaba ella, mi Bella, despierta por fin, ella se había enderezado y estaba sentada en la cama, no apartaba la mirada de mí y tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, la abracé, prácticamente me lancé encima de ella y sin importarme nada, ni el pasado si quiera, la besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello

-Mi Bella, por fin te tengo de vuelta conmigo- hablé sin separar mis labios de los suyos, pero algo me hizo parar a la fuerza

-No me toques, apártate de mi lado- esa no era ella, no podía ser ella, ¿por qué demonios me pedía eso? -¡He dicho que no me toques!- dijo alarmada de nuevo, colocando sus pequeñas y aún débiles manos en mi pecho, me empujó y aunque poco consiguió con ese gesto me apartó de sus labios, terminé de separarme de ella

-¿Por qué no quieres que te toque Bella?

-Porque yo no te conozco, ¿quién eres y por qué te crees con el derecho de besarme?- abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y miré hacia mi izquierda, vi a Carlisle, nos observa en silencio y su vista iba de Bella a mí, mi mirada de súplica y duda le dijo todo y entró, qué diablos pasaba, cómo que Bella no me reconocía, hace tan solo unos minutos había dicho mi nombre

-Hola Bella, soy Carlisle tú médico, necesito hacerte unas pruebas, ¿quieres que las haga ahora o después?

-Ahora estaría bien

-De acuerdo- le sonrió levemente

-Sabes que estás en un hospital, ¿recuerdas por qué estás aquí?

-Se supone que eso debe saberlo usted

-Lo sé, pero quiero saber que recuerdas, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Estoy yo en un gran prado, es hermoso y disfruto de la hierba mientras estoy encima de ella- "nuestro claro", pensé

-¿Puedes decirme que edad tienes?

-claro que sí, tengo 17 años- me atraganté con mi propia saliva y tosí fuertemente, los dos me miraron

-¿Puedo pedirle algo?- le preguntó a Carlisle y él asintió- quiero que este hombre- me señaló- no sé si es médico o quien pero quiero que se vaya, no me gusta su presencia, me siento incomoda con él a mi lado, además antes me besó y yo no lo conozco de nada- abrí mi boca para decir algo pero nada salía de ella, Bella, mi Bella no me reconocía, no sabía quien era yo, dolió, todo lo que dijo me dolió en el alma y no pude evitar mirarla mostrándole mi dolor en mi mirada, pero ella solo la esquivó

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-No lo he visto nunca en mi vida

-Puedes decirme si conoces a alguien que se llame Edward- esperé la respuesta ansioso, ella se lo pensó

-Que yo sepa nunca he escuchado ese nombre, no recuerdo a nadie que se llamara así- no supe que hacer en ese momento y toqué mi pelo furiosamente

-Y ¿por qué te sientes incomoda con su presencia?

-No lo sé del todo, pero él acaba de besarme sin mi consentimiento, literalmente se abalanzó hacia mí

-Lo comprendo Bella, ahora mismo saldrá para que pueda seguir con tu revisión, hijo no puedes quedarte, ya te explicaré todo esto, ahora es importante que sepa hasta donde puede recordar- lo miré dolido, al principio no hice caso pero al mirar la fría y enfurecida mirada de Bella di media vuelta y salí desesperado por la puerta, aunque la dejé un poco abierta para poder escuchar todo

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?- preguntó Carlisle

-Sí, aparte de lo del beso, no sé porque no me gusta su presencia

-Puede que poco a poco lo descubras, volviendo a lo de antes, me has dicho que tienes 17 años

-Sí- dijo firme

¿Estás segura?

-Sí, recuerdo un cumpleaños, mi cumpleaños, estoy yo rodeada de mucha gente, pero no reconozco a nadie, y estoy soplando las velas de una rica tarta de chocolate

-Entonces es tu cumpleaños número 17, antes de lo de la tarta ¿puedes recordar algo?-preguntó Carlisle y yo en mi interior rogué porque ella se acordara de más, pero temía que no se acordara de lo que pasó entre nosotros justo ese día, el día de su 17 cumpleaños

-Tengo todo como muy confuso, y hay varias lagunas en mi mente, pero ahora mismo en mi cabeza está la imagen de un niño, un pequeño niño de pelo cobrizo de unos cuatro o cinco años aproximadamente, yo lo estoy mirando sigilosamente, es un niño muy hermoso, con unos preciosos ojos verdes, pero no sé quien es, los dos tenemos un babi **(1)** puesto, el de él es azul y el mío rosa, se acerca con un paso rápido a mí y cuando va a hablar todo se borra, ya no recuerdo más, no sé qué me dice y tampoco sé quién es- ese niño era yo y estoy seguro de que fue el día que nos conocimos, el día que yo me acerqué a ella para saludarla porque quería ser su amigo y ella no me recordaba

-¿No te suena de nada ese niño?, ¿nunca lo has visto?- le preguntó Carlisle

-No, no sé porque recuerdo su rostro ni porque está presente en mi mente

-Tal vez sea porque no interactuaste mucho con él y como erais muy pequeños no lo recuerdas

-Seguramente

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó después de que soplarás las velas en tu cumpleaños?

-Más o menos, después de eso procedí abrir los regalos, pero todo el mundo es desconocido para mí, ¿por qué estoy celebrando mi cumpleaños con desconocidos?

-No son desconocidos Bella, lo que pasa es que tú no los recuerdas

-y por qué no lo hago

-Te explicaré todo eso más adelante, primero necesito saber hasta cuando recuerdas

-Vale, después de eso todos se colocaban para las fotos y una chica de pelo negro y corto coge mi mano y me lleva hacia el bosque, allí me tumbo en un prado y cierro los ojos, ella me había dicho que esperara allí que alguien tenía una sorpresa para mí, así que mientras espero disfruto del sol, el cual hace que cierre más fuertemente mis ojos y los he abierto aquí-

-¿Desde ese día, el día de tu cumpleaños no recuerdas nada más?- preguntó alarmado

-No, todo está negro, solo sé que cerré mis ojos y los he abierto aquí, en este… hospital- quedé paralizado en mi sitio, mi vista se fijó en un punto fijo de la mirada de enfrente, miraba algo en esa pared pero no veía nada concreto, ella había olvidado todo, toda nuestra vida juntos, su ultimo recuerdo era de antes de que yo le pidiera que fuera mi novia, un par de lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, ¿por qué el destino era tan cruel?

-De acuerdo Bella, por hoy es suficiente, ahora vendrá la enferma a hacerte las pruebas correspondientes, y después yo te explicaré todo

-Vale doctor- escuché pasos acercarse a mí y abrí mis ojos los cuales había cerrado para no llorar más

-Edward ven conmigo- me habló Carlisle y yo asentí, caminamos uno detrás del otro por el largo pasillo y llegamos finalmente a su oficina

-Toma asiento- señaló la silla negra que había y él se sentó detrás de su escritorio en la silla roja

-Explícame que es todo lo que ha pasado, por qué Bella no me recuerda, ni a ti tampoco

-Edward primero necesito que te tranquilices para que entiendas todo lo que te tengo que decir, es importante que lo hagas, no lo puedes tomar todo a la ligera- lancé un suspiro frustrado, no me podía tranquilizar sabiendo que Bella no sabía que yo existía y encima ahora yo la incomodaba con mi sola presencia- está bien Carlisle, pero explícamelo todo, no quiero mentiras, podré entenderlo

-No lo puedo decir a ciencia cierta ni tampoco estoy cien por cien seguro, pero con solo saber lo que Bella recuerda puedo asegurarte lo que le pasa, sabía que esto podía ser una secuela de su coma, ella de seguro tendría algo, porque el golpe de su cabeza fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le pasara esto

-¿el qué?

-Amnesia- contestó sin tapujos y yo me estremecí

-Am…ne…sia- tartamudeé la palabra y enseguida me recriminé yo mismo por idiota, por eso ella no se acordaba de mí

-Sí, pero no es amnesia global, después de que la enfermera termine de hacerle todas las pruebas le haremos unas radiografías para calcular con exactitud su tipo de amnesia, que como has comprobado puede recordar algunas partes de su pasado

-Pero yo no estoy en ellas- no puedo contenerme

-Sé que te sientes frustrado por eso, pero lo que pasa es que Bella tiene un tipo de amnesia en la que le llegan recuerdos pero no sabe quienes son los que aparecen en ellos ni de donde procede toda la información, recuerda pequeños momentos aún, pero esto no será siempre así, terminará acordándose de todo, tarde o temprano lo hará

-Pero yo… yo podría

-Sé lo que piensas y no, no puedes Edward, no puedes obligarla a recodar, tienes totalmente prohibido decirle nada, solo necesito que recuerde por su propio pie, si le dices algo de lo que ella no se acuerda podrías causarle confusión y en el peor de los casos un trauma leve porque estás forzando a su cerebro a recordar cosas de las que no es consiente y eso sí que puede causar amnesia total

-Está bien Carlisle, no le diré nada

-Lo que puedes hacer es acercarte a ella, como si la acabaras de conocer

-Pero yo ahora no le agrado

-Pero eso será por poco tiempo, gánatela de nuevo, yo sé que podrás

-De acuerdo- sonreí un poco más aliviado, ahora me tocaba lo más difícil, explicarle porque la había besado. Salí del despacho de Carlisle y me dirigí hacia su habitación, justo en el pasillo me encontré a sus amigos, que venían a verla, aún no sabía nada y me tocaba a mí decírselo

-Hola- saludé a todos en general

-Hola Edward- escuché de cada persona

-Necesito decirles algo

-Puede esperar, queremos ver a Bella

-Es sobre ella

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Emmet alarmado

-Ella… ella…- ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?

-¿Qué?, habla rápido- espetó Rosalie cabreada

-Acaba de… despertar- me felicité a mí mismo por haber podido decirlo

-Oh dios- dijo Alice y se abrazó a Rosalie, las dos lloraban, pero de felicidad, creo

-¿Có…mo está?- preguntó Jasper tartamudeando

-Está bien- desvié mi mirada

-Edward Anthony Cullen, dinos que pasa- okey, Alice estaba cabreada, ¿dónde quedaron sus lágrimas?

-Tiene amnesia- solté por fin y todos jadearon por la sorpresa

-¡¿Qué?- Exclamó Rosalie

-Sí… pero no es una amnesia total- y de nuevo a recordarlo todo, les dije exactamente lo mismo que me había dicho Carlisle, palabra por palabra.

-Quiero verla- habló Emmet

-Le están haciendo unas pruebas y ahora no se puede, pero después cuando terminen supongo que dejaran que la veáis

-¿Estás seguro que no se acuerda de ninguno de nosotros?

-A mí no me ha recordado- dije con frustración- y a Carlisle tampoco

-Pero puede que a nosotros sí- dijo una muy esperanzada Alice y esta vez me tocó contarles lo de su cumpleaños, y que ella se había referido a Alice como "una chica de pelo negro y corto", así que dudaba mucho de que se acordara, ella también suspiro frustrada y angustiada. Poco después nos dirigimos a la cafetería, la enfermera nos había dicho que aún no podía ver a Bella así que nada hacíamos en la sala de espera. Miré mi reloj, había pasado una hora exacta, por lo tanto Bella estaría ya en su habitación y podríamos verla, nos dirigimos apresurados hacia allí, tocamos la puerta y entramos uno por uno, primero Jasper, seguido de Alice, de Rosalie, de Emmet y finalmente yo, ella estaba sentada en la camilla del hospital, apoyada en el respaldar de esta y con una expresión ausente, sus ojos vagaron entre todos nosotros hasta que dio con los míos y me dirigió una mirada rencorosa, genial, ahora Bella me odia, su mirada siguió su camino y se detuvo en Emmet, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y sonrió alegre

-¡Emmet!- chilló efusiva y todos nos giramos a mirarlo, tenía la sorpresa y la duda plasmados en su rostro, ¿por qué diablos ella se acordaba de él?

-Ho…la Bella- tartamudeó un poco

-Oh Emmet, te extrañé mucho- unas lágrimas surcaron su rostro y a mí me picaron las manos, quería acercarme a ella y secarlas, odiaba verla llorar, sí vale, era un poco hipócrita por la última vez que la vi llorar y no hice nada, pero ahora eso no me importaba

-No… no llores Bella- le dijo con voz dulce

-¿Por qué no has venido antes?- dijo enfurruñada y yo adoré el gesto que hizo, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un lindo puchero

-Estaban con tus pruebas Bella, no podía entrar

-Está bien te creo, solo porque eres mi mejor amigo- se levantó efusiva de la cama, pero se enredó en la sábana blanca y trastabilló, yo apresuradamente corrí y la agarré en el aire, mis manos quedaron en su pequeña cintura

-Argg, otra vez tú, dije que no me tocaras- espetó furiosa y se sacudió, quité mis manos de su cadera y miré hacia otro lado

-Bella solo quería ayudarte, te hubieras hecho daño si no te hubiera cogido

-Es igual, no te me acerques- me dirigió una última mirada furiosa y se fue hacia donde Emmet se encontraba, pasó por al lado de sus otros amigos pero ni siquiera los miró

-Emmy te extrañé mucho

-Siento no haber estado contigo antes Bells

-No te preocupes es igual- se abrazó a él cariñosamente y yo morí de celos

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- nos señaló

-Son unos muy buenos amigos míos, solo se interesaban por ti, querían saber que tal estás

-¿Él también es tu amigo?- preguntó señalándome

-Sí Bella- solo suspiró y se dirigió a la cama de nuevo, por qué mierda me pasa a mí esto, argg Bella me odia

-Bella te los presento- ella asintió- ella es Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y bueno a Edward ya lo conoces- habló Emmet mientras nos iba señalando uno por uno

-Mucho gusto, es un placer conoceros…- me miró- a casi todos- suspiré frustrado, tenía una suerte de la mierda

-¿Qué tal te sientes Bells?- le preguntó cariñosamente Emmet

-Confusa, sé que este no es mi lugar, me siento como si tuviera que estar en otro sitio, me hace falta algo, no mejor dicho alguien, pero no sé decir quien exactamente

-Bells es normal que te sientas así, ya te avisó Carlisle, ¿te dijo él lo que tenías?

-No, aún no, ¿lo sabes tú?, dímelo- exigió y todos nos miramos unos con otros sin saber que hacer, pero que más daba quien se lo dijera, se acabaría enterando de una vez

-Está bien Bella, te lo diré yo- dijo Emmet, pero necesito que no te alarmes por esto

-De acuerdo- habló firme

-Lo que tienes es a…- se cayó debido a que golpearon la puerta

-Yo me encargo de esto- habló Carlisle mientras entraba y todos asentimos

-Bella puede que sea difícil de asimilar, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que esto no es permanente, poco a poco mejorará hasta que todo vuelva completamente a la normalidad

-Vale, lo comprendo

-Tienes amnesia traumática

-¿Qué tengo qué?, no es posible

-Por eso tienes esa sensación, estás confusa por eso, te sientes rara

-Explícame bien ese tipo de amnesia

-Es una amnesia transitoria, que dependiendo del tipo de accidente que la provocó su nivel es alto o bajo, eso quiere decir que la recuperación de la memoria depende del daño ocasionado, y también según los exámenes que te han hecho tienes amnesia de fuente, que es un desorden de la memoria en la cual tu cerebro recuerda cierta información, la gran mayoría importante para ti y tienes otro tipo de recuerdos pero desconocidos para ti, habrán muchos recuerdos que no reconozcas y que tampoco identifiques como tuyos, no sabrás porque los tienes y tampoco podrás asemejarlos a nada, solo tendrás que esperar a que te llegue poco a poco toda la memoria, no te puedo decir con exactitud cuanto tardará, pero sé que no será poco, debido al daño que recibiste- terminó Carlisle su larga explicación, todos miramos a Bella, la cual lloraba incontrolablemente, quise moverme para consolarla, abrazarla y decirle que todo esto iba a pasar, pero la mano de Alice me lo impidió y negó con su cabeza, no hice más movimientos, de nada servía, suspiré frustrado, no aparté la vista de su rostro, mi corazón se oprimía de verla tan débil

-Sé que es duro Bella, pero eres fuerte, podrás superarlo

-Seguro…- pronunció en un susurro no muy convencida

-Venga Bells, tienes nuestro apoyo incondicional, para lo que necesites- le habló Emmet mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba, Bella colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Emmet y lloró de nuevo

-¿Por qué me pasó esto Carlisle?, ¿Qué lo ocasionó?

-Tuviste un accidente, alguien te atropelló y se dio a la fuga, la policía está haciendo lo imposible por encontrar al culpable, pero no hay testigos y eso complica las cosas

-No puedo recordar nada de eso

-Lo harás

-Y ahora ¿qué edad tengo?, ya sé que no tengo 17, es imposible

-Tienes 23 años Bella- abrió sus ojos

-¿He olvidado cinco años de mi vida?

-Así es Bella, sabes que los recuperarás, pero con tiempo, además también has olvidado cosas de tu infancia, pero lo que peor recuerdas y aún está nulo para ti es ese periodo de edad, desde los 17 años hasta los 23

-Acaso ¿he estado todo ese tiempo en este hospital?

-No Bella, has estado en coma por poco menos de tres meses, el accidente lo sufriste con tu edad actual

-Pero… ¿fue tan grande el golpe?

-Sí, el coche te aventó y al caer al asfalto te golpeaste la cabeza y sufriste un traumatismo craneoencefálico, te rompiste una pierna y un brazo

-Oh- susurró antes de volver a llorar

-Tu pierna y tu brazo están bien, la herida de tu cabeza es ahora pequeña pero aún necesita unos cuidados específicos, dentro de unos días podrás volver a casa

-Eso es genial

-Sí- sonó un pitido- tengo que irme, una urgencia, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme Bella- ella asintió- hasta luego

-Adiós- dijimos todos prácticamente al unísono. En cuanto la puerta por la que salió Carlisle se cerró todo dentro de la habitación quedó en silencio, un silencio lo suficientemente incomodo como para ponernos nerviosos a todos, finalmente lo rompió Alice

-Bella, quiero que sepas que tienes nuestro apoyo para lo que quieras, siempre estaremos dispuestos a ayudarte en lo que necesites, no dudes en pedir cualquier cosa

-Gracias…

-Alice, me llamo Alice- completó ella

-Solo quiero un favor

-Cualquier cosa, dilo

-Ayúdame a recordar todo, cuéntame como era mi vida- Alice se tensó en su sitio

-Yo… yo… no puedo…- pronunció levemente

-Dijiste que cualquier cosa

-Lo sé, pero es algo que tenemos prohibido hacer, porque eso afectaría a tu salud

-No lo entiendo, pero de acuerdo, entonces no necesito nada más- habló un poco molesta

-Bella, lo siento…- Alice parecía que iba a llorar

-No te preocupes es igual- se hundió más en el pecho de Emmet y cerró sus ojos, tenía el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada, nadie dijo nada más, todos nos quedamos en un profundo silencio hasta que ella se durmió sobre Emmet, el cual la abrazaba firmemente.

-¿Se puede saber porque solo te recuerda a ti?

-Eso no lo sé Rose- le contestó Emmet- yo no tengo nada que ver en sus recuerdos, es raro que me recuerde a mí, pero es mejor a la vez, ya que así puedo ayudarla un poco, no se sentirá tan sola

-Tienes razón- anunció Jasper- el hecho de que te recuerde la ayudará, no se sentirá tan perdida.

Cada uno tomó asiento y dirigió su mirada hacia Bella, nadie volvió a decir nada, nadie opinó nada ni preguntó nada, silencio, era lo único que había en le habitación, un silencio un poco infernal, no era incomodo del todo pero yo al menos no me sentía del todo cómodo con el, prefería escuchar la voz de Bella, pero ahora solo me tocaba resignarme y esperar a que las cosas tomaran su propio camino, el destino estaba escrito y nada ni nadie podía cambiarlo, muchos quieren hacerlo, pero no haríamos ese mal, Bella se merecía estar tranquila y eso era lo único que podíamos garantizarle, tranquilidad…

Paso el tiempo y llegó la noche, sobre las 00:30 ellos tuvieron que irse, ya que era domingo y quisieran o no al siguiente día tenían que trabajar, el único que quedó en esa habitación fui yo, me senté en el sillón individual y conseguí dormir un poco, esperaba ansioso a que Bella despertara, necesitaba aclararle lo del beso, pero no sabía como, por más que le di vueltas no obtuve ninguna idea, supongo que si llegaba el momento improvisaría y rogaría porque ella se lo creyera.

Exactamente a las 9:00 am escuché unos sonidos, me levanté rápidamente y me arrepentí de hacerlo, ese sillón era tan duro e incómodo que le estaba pasando factura a mi espalda, me dolía todo mi cuerpo y mi columna había adoptado la extraña forma del sillón, me estiré rápidamente y dirigí mi mirada hacia Bella, la cual se movía agitadamente sobre la cama, pero con sus ojos aún cerrados, estaba teniendo una pesadilla y yo no sabía si dejarla o despertarla, esperé un poco y no cesaba en unos segundos más emitió unos leves susurros, agudicé el odio y escuché lo que decía

-Sabes que te amo, nunca te traicionaría, no me dejes, no me hagas esto- brinqué en mi propio sitio y poco me falto para darme de topes contra la pared, genial, ella estaba recordando nuestro peor día, el día que acabó todo, decidí despertarla

-Bella- la llamé- Bella- sacudí suavemente su cuerpo- despierta- finalmente abrió sus ojos y se llevó las manos a su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba agitadamente me dio una rápida mirada y frunció el ceño

-¿Dónde está Emmet?- preguntó

-Ha ido a trabajar

-¿Por qué te has quedado aquí?

-Porque quiero asegurarme de que estés bien, Emmet te dejó a mi cargo

-No necesito que tú me cuides

-Sé que no soy la persona que mejor te cae en este mundo, pero por favor déjame explicarte todo

-No necesito explicaciones, no te conozco de nada y no sé si tú a mí sí, pero no puedes ir besándome a la fuerza y sin mi permiso

-Lo sé y lo siento

-Ok, dame tu explicación del por qué lo hiciste- carraspeé nervioso, justo en este momento mi mente se quedó en blanco y no supe que decir…

-Por… que… porque… yo…- mierda

-Habla rápido, el hecho de que esté aquí todo el día no significa que tenga todo mi tiempo para ti

-Yo lo hice porque me alegró mucho ver que despertabas después de tres meses en coma, fue una gran noticia para todos

-Eso no quiere decir que tengas derecho a besarme

-Lo sé, pero fue un tonto impulso

-Muy tonto, pero sé que ocultas algo, dime de que me conoces

-De que eres amiga de Emmet

-No soy idiota, Edwin o como te llames

-Edward- le corregí

-Eso, sé que me conoces de antes, dime de qué, que éramos, porque no me creo eso cuento que acabas de inventar

-Nosotros… nosotros éramos…- ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?- me pregunté yo mismo, no podía decirle nada, estaba prohibido

-Rápido, escúpelo

-Primos lejanos- ¡mierda!, no se me ocurrió otra cosa

-Nunca te han dicho que no sabes mentir- sonrió fríamente

-No sé porque te cuesta tanto decirlo, ni que hubieras sido el amor de mi vida- soltó irónicamente y yo no pude evitar sorprenderme y ella lo notó, su sonrisa se borró al instante

-¿Lo eras?- preguntó alarmada

-No puedo decirte nada de eso

-Está bien, no necesito tu ayuda, lo descubriré, pero dudo mucho que hayamos sido algo de eso

-¿Por qué?

-No eres del tipo de hombre del que me enamoraría- soltó y eso dolió como estacas en mi corazón, bajé mi mirada, necesité respirar varias veces para disipar el dolor, pero solo se fue una parte de el, levanté mi mirada de nuevo y solo vi como la suya me observaba atentamente

-Tengo… tengo que irme

-Pero, espera, necesito que me aclares algo

-Ahora no puedo, lo siento- me di la vuelta rápidamente y salí por poco corriendo, necesitaba tomar aire o me asfixiaría, no me gustaba el nuevo carácter de Bella, ahora era frío distante, todo lo contrario a como era antes, su personalidad era amable, cariñosa, alegre, siempre tenía una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios y ahora solo se veían frías y socarronas sonrisas, supongo que este era mi castigo aunque aún no comprendía del todo porque.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> - Un babi es una prenda infantil que se pone sobre el resto de la ropa para evitar que se manche o se dañe. Se trata de una bata ligera que se ponen los niños pequeños para acudir al colegio, a menudo, como parte del uniforme escolar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! :)<strong>

Aquí de nuevo yo dándoles la lata, bueno, sé que tardé mucho en subir capítulo y lo siento, pero estaba centrada en corregir los capítulos de la razón de mi existencia y en mi sexy ayudante! Sorry :S

Bueno… ¿qué les pareció?

¿Meresco su comentario?

Woww! Bella despertó y más cambiada que nunca, no me odien por darle ese carácter a Bella, pero comprendan ella no se acuerda de nada y Edward es como un desconocido, así que por el momento no le gusta, sí, eso dije, por el momento… jajaja, nadie se resiste a Edward xD  
>Bueno de ahora en adelante los capítulos serán más intensos y vienen muchas sorpresas! Jeje!<p>

Muchos Muerdi-Kisses

Ya saben dejen su opinión! :)

**By: Crazy Cullen **


	9. Confusa y asustada

Capítulo 9: Confusa y asustada.

Pov Bella:

Hoy era mi cumpleaños número 17, me sentía emocionada y enormemente feliz. No me gustaban mucho las fiestas, pero no sé porque sentía que una gran sorpresa me deparaba hoy en mi fiesta.

Alice parecía un duende con sobredosis de cafeína, iba de aquí para allá sin parar dando saltitos y correteando por toda la casa organizando todos los preparativos para mi fiesta. Se celebraría esta noche a las 22:30.

Me tuvo más de una hora atrapada en mi cuarto mientras me maquillaba, peinaba, arreglaba y mil cosas más, terminé exhausta pero supe que todo eso mereció la pena en cuanto me miré en el espejo. Me veía totalmente cambiada, hermosa sin dejar de estar sencilla, sin dejar de ser yo misma. Solo esperaba gustarle a Edward.

La casa empezó a llenarse con todos los invitados, eran más de los que pensaba pero Alice lo tenía todo controlado. En poco tiempo apareció él, a quien llevaba esperando tanto. Todo dejó de existir para mí en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, su típica sonrisa ladina invadió su rostro y yo me derretí en mi sitio. La fiesta estaba muy divertida, pronto llegó el turno de abrir los regalos, la tarta y las cientos de fotos.

Sobre las 00:45 Alice me informó de que Edward había tenido que salir apresurado por una llamada que recibió, me alarmé pero Alice me dijo que en 15 minutos me espera en nuestro prado, emocionada y sin dejar pasar más el tiempo fui hasta allí, lo esperé en el lugar exacto que Alice me dijo, me tumbé en la hierba y respiré el rico olor del campo mezclado con las flores, cerré mis ojos pensando en Edward, no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre mentalmente y sin poder evitarlo lo pronuncié levemente en voz alta.

Quise abrir mis ojos pero algo me lo impedía, no sabía el que pero era más poderoso que yo, me removí inquieta y moví mi cabeza a ambos lados. Todo estaba en silencio. Luché y luché y no conseguí abrir mis ojos, era frustrante, estaba nerviosa y asustada. ¿Por qué no podía abrir mis ojos?- Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas y no lo logre, finalmente lancé un suspiro desesperado. Pasó el tiempo el cual se me hizo eterno. Me removí mucho más y escuché unos pasos, en la oscuridad que tenía me sentí aún más desesperada, cuando menos lo esperé mis ojos se abrieron abruptamente mostrándome un techo blanco.

Moví de nuevo mi cabeza y me asusté al ver a un hombre a mi lado, nuestras miradas se encontraron y por más que intenté recordar quien era no lo logré, era bastante atractivo con unos ojos de un color verde muy poco común, su rostro era bastante pálido, poseía una dura barbilla y unas mejillas redondeadas las cuales estaban recubiertas junto con su barbilla de un poco de barba, su cuerpo era fuerte y delgado, era alto, seguramente me sacaba unos 15 centímetros.

Me enderecé en la cama para poder observar mejor el lugar en el que estaba, no lo reconocía y me sentía confundida y asustada. Vi como el hombre de antes me sonreía y como una pequeña lágrima escapaba de su ojo. ¿Por qué lloraba?, ¿me conocía?, ¿qué hacía aquí?

Yo no lo recordaba y no tenía idea de quien era. En un rápido movimiento se acercó casi corriendo a mí y me abrazó efusivamente para posteriormente darme un beso. Me sorprendí mucho pero no voy a negar que me gustara. Demasiado tal vez. Sus labios eran suaves y carnosos, sin duda era un muy buen besador, el beso era tierno y delicado y me encantó pero cuando la coherencia regresó a mí reaccioné.

-No me toques, apártate de mi lado- le pedí pero él solo se había quedado paralizado sin separarse de mí.

-¡He dicho que no me toques!- dije alarmada de nuevo, coloqué mis manos las cuales las sentía débiles en su pecho, lo empujé y aunque poco conseguí con ese gesto logré apartarlo de sus labios y terminó de separarme de mis labios.

-¿Por qué no quieres que te toque Bella?- ¿me conocía?, ¿por qué sabía mi nombre?

-Porque yo no te conozco, ¿quién eres y por qué te crees con el derecho de besarme?- le espeté furiosa, no tenía ningún derecho sobre mí.

Los acontecimientos siguientes pasaron deprisa, demasiado para mí y para poder asimilarlos del todo bien.

Yo me encontraba en un hospital, al parecer había tenido un accidente el cual me provocó un coma de tres meses, las secuelas de este fue quedarme sin memoria, había perdido una gran parte de recuerdos de mi pasado y era horrible, sentía una sensación extraña, me sentía fuera de lugar confusa porque no conocía a nadie.

El médico que me atendía se llamaba Carlisle y ese tipo atrevido Edward, era su hijo pero no era médico y no me dio ninguna explicación.

Recordaba muy poco de mi pasado, un poco de mi fiesta de cumpleaños número 17 y a un pequeño niño de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes, era hermoso pero no podía reconocerlo. Tenía algunos recuerdos pero no reconocía a nadie en ellos, todos eran desconocidos, nunca los había visto y me asustaba demasiado.

Me sentí mucho mejor en cuanto vi entrar por la puerta a mi mejor amigo, Emmet, lo había extrañado, por fin veía a alguien que de verdad conocía y que me importaba mucho, las cosas serían mejor con su presencia. Pero no todo fue fácil, Emmet era amigo del idiota que me besó a la fuerza y también tenía otros amigos que parecían simpáticos pero todos me cayeron mal en cuanto se negaron a contarme cosas de mi pasado para poder recordar. Argg eso me enfurecía ya que siempre me decían que era por mi bien y por mi salud, si de verdad quería ayudarme tenían que ayudarme a recordar.

Llegó la noche y me dormí al instante, me sentía cansada y débil. De repente me encontré en una casa exquisitamente decorada, se veía lujosa y hermosa, imágenes de un hombre pasaron por delante de mí pero no podía ver su rostro y eso me asustaba, mis labios se movieron por su propia voluntad y pronunciaron:

-Sabes que te amo, nunca te traicionaría, no me dejes, no me hagas esto-

¿Por qué decía eso?, ¿por qué estaba llorando desconsoladamente?, me sentía herida, dañada, dolida y muchos otros sentimientos inexplicables, iba a descubrir el rostro del hombre que me insultaba y al que supuestamente yo amaba pero cuando ya llegaba a su lado sentí que me removieron y desperté.

Todo había sido una absurda pesadilla, muy vívida y real pero absurda al fin y al cabo. Miré por la venta y vi que ya era de mañana, giré mi cabeza y me encontré con el hombre que me besó a la fuerza. Sentí una incomodidad enorme y me removí inquieta.

Me informó de que Emmet se fue a trabajar y que él estaba a mi cuidado, yo no necesitaba que él me cuidara, sentía una especie de odio y rencor hacia él y le eché la culpa a que la primera impresión que tuve de él fue de que era un atrevido y que no me sentía cómoda con su presencia.

Intenté persuadirle para que me contara algo de mi pasado, pero no funcionó, no me dijo nada y al parecer yo dije algo que le ofendió pues salió casi corriendo de la habitación pero no me conmovió, sabía que era fría y distante con él pero no podía ser de otra forma, mi cerebro me decía que no le diera confianza y le hice caso.

Pasaron las horas y no apareció, la enfermera de turno entró a darme mi desayuno y a revisarme, a media mañana llegó el medico Carlisle y me informó que estaba en perfecto estado y que podía regresar a mi casa, me sentí emocionada, ya que aquí estaba muy incómoda, la cama era dura y la habitación muy pequeña.

Emmet se presentó sobre las cuatro de la tarde para llevarme a casa y ayudarme a instalarme de nuevo, el viaje fue lento y silencioso. En poco tiempo llegamos a la que suponía era mi casa y apresuradamente salí del coche. Emmet caminó a mi lado mientras hablábamos sobre todo lo que iba viendo, pues no recordaba nada aunque haría todo lo posible por recordar todo. En cuanto atravesamos el umbral de la puerta de mi departamento unos pequeños recuerdos me invadieron, parecía que me estaba mudando, pues toda la casa estaba llena de cajas y los muebles cubiertos por sábanas blancas, me sentía emocionada y satisfecha por haber logrado tener el piso de mis sueños.

Volví al mundo real y lentamente recorrí toda la casa, con pasos lentos y cautelosos, miré cada rincón minuciosamente, pero no pude recordar nada más.

Me extrañó mucho no haber visto ningún marco de fotos, en toda la casa, parecía que los habían quitado a todos a propósito.

-Emmet por qué no hay fotos en esta casa

-El doctor nos dijo que quitáramos todo Bella, porque eso te haría recordar a la fuerza, recuerda que es malo para la reconstrucción de tu memoria.- suspiré frustrada, otra vez la misma chorrada.

-Está bien, me parece una bobada, pero me resignaré.

-Es por tu bien Bells, todo lo hacemos por tu bien.

-Sí como digas- le contesté fríamente.

Emmet se quedó una hora más conmigo, hablamos animadamente, era tan bromista como lo recordaba, el tiempo se pasó volando.

Pero tenía que regresar a su trabajo y yo me quedé sola en mi departamento, decidí recorrerlo del todo, miraría cada rincón para poder recordar más deprisa.

Miré cada rincón de la casa, busqué entre las estanterías, las cuales estaban repletas de libros, miré el interior de cada cajón, los armarios, la despensa, cada cuarto, los baños y finalmente llegué a uno bastante grande, hermoso y decorado muy sencillamente, tuve un recuerdo, recordaba que era el mío, mi dormitorio y me alegré por ello pues me había enamorado de esa habitación.

Busqué entre los cajones de la mesilla, las dos estanterías que poseía, debajo de la cama, el baño y finalmente el armario, un imponente armario coronaba el lado derecho del dormitorio, tenía tres puertas correderas en las cuales pude observar rastro de adhesivo, lo que quiere decir que habían quitado fotos de allí, gruñí por lo bajo.

Abrí las puertas de una en una, busque entre la ropa y los zapatos y no encontré nada de utilidad. Abrí la última puerta y al rebuscar entre la ropa encontré una caja de tamaño mediano, estaba muy bien oculta y no se podía ver con facilidad, la agarré y logre sacarla al exterior. Me senté en la cama y la abrí con cuidado, temerosa.

Dentro había una infinidad de figuritas de porcelana y de cristal, saqué una a una y las observé a todas, tenían forma de animales, eran preciosas.

Cuando ya no quedó ninguna figurita dentro de la caja observé una especie de libro de color rojo adornado con flores de colores azul y amarillo. Le di la vuelta a la caja para que ese libro cayera y sin esfuerzo cayó encima de la cama, lo giré y me encontré con unas preciosas letras.

"Fotos de Eddy y Bells a lo largo del tiempo."

Eso es lo que enmarcaba la portada del libro.

¿Quién era Eddy?, sabía que Bells era yo pero no recordaba a ningún Eddy, lo abrí lentamente, con miedo de romperlo o dañarlo. Lo primero que vi fue una foto de dos niños de unos 6 o 7 años, estaban abrazados y sonreían enormemente felices.

Seguí pasando las hojas, para encontrarme con muchas más fotos de esos dos niños, siempre estaban juntos. Llegué a la página 20 y tenía en el centro una gran foto del niño de antes, pero ahora estaba solo y sonreía de forma angelical. Lo observé largo y tendido hasta que pude recordar quien era.

Era el pequeño de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo que recordaba en el hospital, le había hablado de él a Carlisle. ¿Por qué tenía fotos suyas?, ¿qué era ese niño para mí?

Me alarmé en cuanto un pensamiento llegó a mí, tal vez era mi hijo…

No, no podía ser, se veía demasiado grande para ser mi hijo, deseché esa rápida idea de mi mente, era algo irrelevante, cada vez estaba más segura de que no podía ser hijo mío.

Seguí pasando las ojos, más fotos de los dos niños se encontraban en el álbum, los dos jugando en un cajón de arena, los dos en la playa, enterrados en la arena, jugando con los cubos y las palas, siempre estaban juntos, según pasaban las fotos se podía apreciar como iban creciendo, ahora entendía el título, pero acaso esa niña era yo, debía serlo porque en la portada ponía Bells y así me había llamado Emmet.

También salían en la escuela, con sus respetivos babis, en casi todas salían de la mano y siempre sonriendo. Pasé las hojas más deprisa, algunas estaban en blanco y no entendía porque pero no le di importancia, seguí mirando.

Apareció la foto de dos adolescentes, uno de ellos yo y el otro…

-¡No!- grité sin poder evitarlo. Era Ed…Edward… el chico que me había besado cuando desperté…

No podía ser… por qué él, de entre todos él, ¿qué éramos?, ¿qué tipo de relación teníamos?

Estaba confusa, no tenía idea de porque yo poseía un álbum de fotos lleno de fotos nuestras, había una cantidad enorme de fotos solo de los dos, solo nosotros.

Seguí pasando las hojas, sin saber porque empecé a llorar, un acto tonto pero que no podía remediar, solo me dediqué a secar mis lágrimas para que no emborronaran la vista de las fotos.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando estaba llegando al final del álbum, en una de las páginas había una foto de nosotros dos besándonos, agarré la foto y la giré para ver si ponía algo.

28 de Enero de 2007

Edward y Bella en Central Park.

Te amo mi niña hermosa, eres la persona más importante para mí.

Siempre tuyo.

E.C

Lloré, no pude reprimir las lágrimas, apreté la foto contra mi pecho. ¿Acaso Edward y yo éramos pareja?- No podía ser, yo no sentía ningún sentimiento hacia él, solo rencor y sin saber porque odio, desde que lo vi al despertar me cayó mal que me besara y encontrarme esto me destruía dolorosamente.

En cuanto me tranquilicé seguí pasando las hojas, un grave error, solo encontré más fotos de nosotros dos, besándonos, abrazados, riendo, nos veíamos enormemente felices y enamorados, sí, enamorados, lo decían sus miradas, se podía apreciar a larga distancia.

Él me había negado eso hoy, se lo pregunté, ahora entendía porque se había puesto tan nervioso y casi había salido corriendo.

Necesita respuesta y las iba a conseguir.

Recordé haber encontrado una agenda telefónica en la primera planta. Bajé casi corriendo en busca de ella, recé para tener suerte y poder encontrar el número de Edward.

Busqué en su letra y por fin lo encontré. Sin dudarlo marqué su número con el teléfono fijo que se encontraba allí. Sonaron dos pitidos y contestó.

-¿Bella?- preguntó extrañado. Había reconocido el número.

-Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente, es importante, te espero en mi casa en 10 minutos- no le dejé responder, colgué la llamada lo más rápido posible. Fui directa no quería andarme con rodeos. Necesitaba respuestas y ya.

Pasado el tiempo exacto sonó el timbre, decidida me dirigí a la puerta. Tenía que afrontar mi pasado y si Edward estaba en el solo necesitaba saber qué tan importante fue para mí…

OoOoO_OoOoO

Hi people! :) ¿Cómo les va?

Bueno ya les dejo este capítulo nuevo. Saben decidí mejor esto, hacer capítulos cortos para poder subir más rápido.

Espero no les decepcione mi nuevo método.

Serán cortos pero intensos! x)

Bueno ¿qué les pareció?

¿Merezco un comentario?

Ya saben, sean sinceros! ;)

Espero les guste y lo disfruten.

El próximo estará de lo más emocionante.

¿Qué hará Edward?, ¿cómo reaccionará?, ¿cuánto podrá descubrir Bella?

Descúbranlo en el próximo

Muerdi-Kisses :D

By: Crazy Cullen


	10. Afrontando el pasado

Capítulo 10: Afrontando el pasado.

Pov Bella:

Pasado el tiempo exacto sonó el timbre, decidida me dirigí a la puerta. Tenía que afrontar mi pasado y si Edward estaba en el solo necesitaba saber qué tan importante fue para mí…

-¿Bella estás bien, te sucedió algo?- preguntó un muy preocupado Edward. Su respiración era agitada. Su pecho subía y bajaba en un frenético movimiento. Pude observar sus ojos como platos y la preocupación impresa en su rostro.

-He descubierto unas cosas y es de vital importancia que me ayudes, no puedes negarte.- le dije sin dilaciones, quería que este tema acabara rápido y descubrir de una buena vez la verdad.

-¿Sobre que es?- Noté su respiración más calmada.

-Pasa y lo hablamos más cómodamente.- Le dije haciéndome hacia un lado.

Noté claramente como Edward observó toda la estancia, aún no había cambios pero no tardarían pues la colocación de muchas cosas me disgustaba.

Se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas de la sala y me miró en busca de respuestas. Sería lo más directa posible, no quería andarme con rodeos.

Me senté frente a él, aún no me sentía cómoda en su presencia y no deseaba estar a su lado. Me observó por unos segundos para poco después soltar un respiro mientras movía la cabeza negativamente mirando el suelo. Me desconcertó pero no pregunté, ahora solo quería respuestas.

-¿Qué es lo que descubriste?- me preguntó Edward, él también estaba ansioso por saber todo.

-Ne…necesito que me digas que tipo de relación teníamos no…nosotros antes de mi accidente.

Suspiré al terminar la frase. Repentinamente me había puesto más nerviosa de lo normal y todo pasó poco después de haberlo visto fijamente a los ojos por una fracción de segundos.

Noté como Edward se tensó y desvió la mirada, la cual era dolida y triste. Algo muy profundo escondía esa mirada y yo lo iba a descubrir.

-Bella sabes que no puedo, Carlisle lo dijo.

-A la mierda lo que dijo Carlisle, no me importa. Por favor Edward, por favor, lo necesito.- Le susurré la última frase en un intento de parecer dolida y desesperada, aunque la segunda parte era verdad, ya no soportaba esto de no saber nada y muchos menos después de haber encontrado esas fotos.

-Eso empeoraría la reconstrucción de tu memoria Bella, yo no quiero causarte ese daño, tienes que recordar por ti sola sin ninguna presión- dijo Edward titubeante, no estaba del todo seguro, sentía que él quería decirme todo de una buena vez.

Me acerqué más a él.

-Edward… por favor, dímelo- lo miré entristecidamente.- Sé que nosotros dos teníamos una relación, solo quiero saber que tan fuerte era- le dije con voz temblorosa.

-Bella… no…

-Por favor… ponte en mi lugar, esto es frustrante, es horrible, solo quiero recuperar mis recuerdos y sé que tú los conoces mejor que nadie, que eres una pieza muy importante de mi pasado.

Utilizaría cualquier arma contra él si con ello obtenía la verdad.

-Está contra las normas- dijo firme. No me rendiría tan fácil, si de verdad teníamos algo en el pasado él me tenía que seguir queriendo y yo utilizaría eso a mi favor.

Me acerqué más aún y en un rápido movimiento envolví sus manos con las mías, las acaricié en un delicado toque y lo miré fijamente.

-Prometo hacer todo lo posible para recordarte. Siento mi comportamiento hostil hacia ti estos días a tras, pero solo estaba confusa y asustada, lo necesito, eres el único que me puede ayudar- susurré aproximando más a él. Podía sentir su nerviosismo y sus manos temblar. No quería ser mala con él ni darle falsas esperanzas pero necesitaba la verdad.

-Sé que tu comportamiento hacia mí es extraño y lo comprendo, has sufrido un grave accidente que borró tu memoria casi por completo. Pero siento no poder ayudarte, tienes que recordar por ti misma, tardes lo que tardes lo harás, yo no puedo sentir la culpabilidad de decirte las cosas como son y que eso dañe tu memoria. Me odiaría por eso.-

Se puso de pie.

-Lo siento mucho pero no puedo, adiós Bella- pronunció antes de intentar girarse pero yo lo detuve agarrando su brazo.

-Tengo fotos nuestras- le dije firme. Se detuvo en seco y se giró temeroso.

-¿Fotos?

-Sí, de los dos.

-Emmet se encargó de eso, las guardó hasta que recordaras.

-No sabía de la existencia de ese álbum pero estaba escondido en mi armario y lo encontré de casualidad. Lo sé todo, sé que tuvimos una relación, solo necesito que me aclares todo. Enloqueceré si no lo haces. Te daré lo que quieras, pero por favor ayúdame a recordar.

Una cálida lágrima atravesó mi rostro, mis ojos se prepararon para derramar muchas más pero en un rápido movimiento Edward estuvo a mi lado y secó mis lágrimas en un acto que me pareció extremadamente tierno. Lo miré fijamente y solo pude ver adoración en sus ojos. No supe cual fue la razón pero mi corazón latió desembocado con su toque y mi cuerpo tembló de anticipación, me sentí nerviosa y confusa por la reacción de mi cuerpo.

Acarició levemente mis mejillas y secó del todo el rastro de lágrimas.

-Siempre odié verte llorar- me susurró cerca de mi rostro, eso me puso muy nerviosa y por una extraña razón al mirarlo nuestras miradas se conectaron de una forma especial, única y me sentí, después de varios días, cómoda con su toque, sus manos eran suaves y abarcaban la mayoría de mi rostro.

No se por cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así, quería engañarme, pensé sentir odio hacia él pero este acto me demostró todo lo contrario. No podía odiar a Edward, nunca.

-Está bien Bella te ayudaré- en cuanto procesé sus palabras una sonrisa atravesó mis rostro, no era de felicidad, era de alivio al poder sentir que todo cobraría sentido y las piezas encajarían de una buena vez.

-¡Gracias!- le grité efusiva lanzándome literalmente encima de Edward, el cual me recibió entre sus brazos y para poder sostener la fuerza del impacto colocó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Ese acto provocó un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo que me recorrió entera en tan solo unos segundos. Yo tenía colocados mis brazos alrededor de su cuello apretándolo fuertemente, nuestros cuerpos se separaban por solo unos centímetros. Nuestras miradas se conectaron de una forma muy especial, no se por cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así pero me pareció demasiado poco.

Ahora sí que me sentía confusa, más que nunca, ¿Qué narices me pasaba con Edward Cullen?- Hace tan solo unas horas lo odiaba y su roce me molestaba pero ahora era todo muy diferente, me gustaba su tacto y estar a su lado. ¿Acaso había cambiado de opinión respecto a él en tan poco tiempo?

Me pareció algo un poco normal, ya que al parecer a nosotros nos unía un lazo muy fuerte y un vínculo amoroso.

En cuanto pensé en eso mis pensamientos se aclararon y en un rápido movimiento me separé de él.

-Si…siéntate- pronuncié nerviosa y él me hizo caso.

En esta ocasión me senté a su lado, los dos nos colocamos en una postura en la que nos pudiéramos ver y hablar sin inconvenientes. Tanto él como yo estábamos nerviosos y lo que nos delataba en su caso era el tic de tocarse el pelo varias veces, un movimiento que me pareció de lo más atractivo y en mi caso, mi pierna se movía de arriba abajo sin parar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga exactamente?

-Todo.- Me miró con advertencia y yo me corregí.- Pero lo que más curiosidad me da es mi pasado contigo, que es exactamente lo que éramos y hasta donde llegaban nuestros sentimientos hacia el otro.- Le contesté sin ocultar nada, eso era lo que más me interesaba.

Suspiró- No es muy difícil de adivinar que nuestra relación era amorosa- contestó con suaves palabras.

-Lo sé, eso ya me lo imaginaba pero quiero que me cuentes todo de nuestra relación, sin ocultarme nada de nada y que me cuentes también que tan fuertes eran nuestros sentimientos, sobre todo los míos hacia ti.- pronuncié temerosa.

-Esta bien te contaré… todo- dijo al final, pensé que mentía pero lo deje pasar.

-Te escucho.

-Pero antes quiero que me enseñes esas fotos, ni siquiera yo conocía su existencia.- Quise negarme pero no tuve las fuerzas suficientes, con paso lento me levanté y corrí hacia la cama, justo donde lo había dejado antes. Lo agarré con fuerza y a paso nervioso bajé a reunirme de nuevo con él.

-Aquí está, es este- le anuncié antes de sentarme a su lado y extenderle mis manos para que lo cogiera.

Sus brazos se estiraron y agarró firmemente el álbum de fotos, lo observó por delante y por detrás y leyó lentamente las letras de la portada antes de abrirlo temeroso.

Vi su reacción al mirar cada foto, con algunas reía y con otras su mirada se tornaba melancólica, suspiró varias veces y negó levemente con la cabeza. Observé su nerviosismo y expectación en cuanto pasaron ante sus ojos las fotos en las que los dos nos besábamos tan tierna y cariñosamente. Elevó su mirada y me miró asombrado.

-Por… por esto me llamaste…

-Sí- afirmé- yo también aluciné al verlas y tengo más dudas que nunca, necesito que me las resuelvas tú.

-¿No recuerdas nada de este álbum?

-No- contesté firme- nada de nada, tan solo recuerdo al pequeño niño que hay ahí en las fotos del principio y supongo que la niña de su lado soy yo, pero ni eso puedo recordarlo y me parece extraño recordar a otro y no a mí.

-El otro niño soy yo- me dijo y yo aluciné más aún.

-¿Eres… t...tú?- pregunté impresionada.

-Sí. Somos tú y yo en la mayoría de las fotos. Te repito que yo no conocía la existencia de este álbum, me impresionó saberlo que lo tenías y que en la gran mayoría salimos los dos juntos desde pequeños hasta ahora. Hay algunas fotos que ni siquiera recuerdo, seguramente fueron hechas a escondidas y lo más posible es que las hicieras tú. No sé el momento en el que lo hiciste y en que momento decidiste crear un álbum así pero es hermoso y me parece increíble que guardes estas fotos.- sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que no supe reconocer.

-Es una mierda no poder acordarme de nada, de nada de esto, a mí también me parece un álbum hermoso y por lo que dicen los escritos detrás de las fotos sé que teníamos algo más que una relación de amor normal, lo que sentíamos iba más allá de lo típico ¿verdad?

-Yo aún lo siento- susurró, tal vez él pensó que no lo escuché pero sí lo hice.

-Eso no lo dudo. El hecho de que yo haya perdido la memoria no significa que la de las demás también se haya perdido. Perdona por no ser también comprensiva contigo pero solo estaba asustada por no poder reconocer a nadie que me demostraba tanto amor.

-No hay nada que perdonar, has tenido un accidente y desgraciadamente estas han sido las consecuencias, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.- Me sonrió y yo le imité.

-Gracias.

-¿Desde cuando nos conocemos?- pregunté.

-Nos conocimos en kinder con tan solo cuatro años.

-¿Cua…atro…?- estaba impresionada.

-Sí- sonrió- Tú eras nueva e ibas a mi clase, en cuanto te vi me pareciste una niña muy tierna y como eras muy tímida fui yo el que decidió acercarse a ti. La primera vez fue difícil ya que no me aceptabas como tu amigo, nunca conocí la razón pero no lo dejé de intentar. Al cabo de una semana aún no había conseguido ser tu amigo. Estaba desesperado y la última vez que lo intenté fue una mañana que estábamos en el recreo, tú ibas corriendo y tropezaste, caíste en un charco de lodo y te manchaste entera, te ayudé a levantar y a llevarte a enfermería con la ayuda de la profesora, desde ese momento nos hicimos amigos ya que según tú había salvado tu vida.- Me miró de forma tierna y un rubor apareció en mis mejillas.

-Pero… ¿cómo sabes todo eso?, ¿cómo puedes recordarlo?

-Yo le contaba todo lo que hacía día a día para ganarme tu amistad a mi madre, cuando cumplí ocho años me confesó que todo lo que yo le contaba ella lo escribía en un libro para que cuando tuviera edad suficiente lo leyera. Fue muy vergonzoso hacerlo pero gracias a esa idea de mi madre ahora conozco todo y sé todo lo que hice por ganarme tu amistad.

Sonreí ante su relato, me pareció hermoso y muy tierno de su parte.

-Me parece algo hermoso y muy tierno- le conté mis sentimientos. Él solo sonrió y se sonrojo un poco.

-A partir de ese momento todo para nosotros fue alegría y felicidad, nuestra amistad era envidiable, no había momento en el que no estuviéramos juntos o cosa que no compartiéramos. Nuestra amistad fue muy fuerte, nunca nadie más se unió a nuestro grupo, solo fuimos nosotros dos hasta que cumplimos diez años, allí fue cuando conocimos en el colegio a los demás y todos nos hicimos muy amigos.

-Ohh me parece increíble la amistad que tuvimos.

-Sí siempre tuvimos un lazo muy fuerte, algo nos unía, el destino estaba escrito para nosotros, estaba escrito que nos conociéramos.

-¿Desde cuándo el amor se implicó entre nosotros?

-Para mí fue cuando teníamos 16 años, me sentía muy protector contigo, pero no hice caso a ese sentimiento pues siempre fui así contigo, te protegía de todos ya que eras apodada la "patosilla del instituto" debido a tus constantes accidentes y caídas, siempre me interpuse ante todo aquel que te molestaba y eso fue lo que más me unió a ti.

-Ahora comprendo porque Emmet me decía pequeña patosiilla- le dije mientras sonreía ante el mote que me había dicho Emmet al despedirse hoy de mí.

-Sí él siempre te llamaba así.

-Cuéntame que más pasó.

-Un día me dijiste que un tal Mike Newton te había pedido que salieras una tarde con él…

-¿Puedes repetir ese nombre?

-Mike Newton- dijo con desagrado, puede ver la furia en su mirada.

-Ese nombre se me hace conocido, no sé de donde o porque pero me recuerda a alguien que no se identificar.

-Vaya es increíble.

-¿Tienes algún pique con ese tal Mike?- miró hacia otro lado.

-N…no- dijo dudoso.

-Te dije hace unos días que no sabías mentir- le dije riendo.

-Bueno no es la persona que mejor me cae del mundo, pero no tiene importancia un simple pique de instituto- contestó para nada convencido. Deje de insistir ya que no sacaría nada si Edward se negaba, además estaba muy interesada en que siguiera con el relato, era de lo más interesante y emocionante.

-¿Qué pasó en esa salida?

-Yo no quería que tú fueras, él no era de fiarse y a mí me daba mala espina, te lo dije e intenté impedirlo pero en una pequeña pelea me dijiste que no siempre íbamos a estar juntos y que necesitabas salir con otra gente, con otros chicos diferentes, te dejé ir porque estaba cabreado por tu respuesta. Esa misma tarde saliste con él y estuviste hasta las once de la noche, estaba preocupado y más cuando te vi llegar desolada a tu casa, habías estado llorando ya que tus ojos estaban muy rojos, tu caminar era lento y la tristeza estaba pintada en tu rostro. Me asusté al verte y me acerqué pero sin saber porque te pusiste como una fiera y me dijiste que no me acercara a ti. Entraste corriendo a tu casa y no supe más de ti en una semana, me sentía enfadado y confuso. Cuando pasó esa semana ya estaba desesperado por no haberte visto. En la mañana cuando salías de camino al instituto te llevé al bosque que quedaba detrás de la casa de tu padre. Te hice cientos de preguntas pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta concreta. Nunca me contaste que te pasó con Mike Newton. Lo único que hacías es pedir perdón por tu comportamiento y por no haberme hecho caso. Lloraste durante horas. Pasamos toda la mañana en el bosque, yo te reconfortaba con palabras de aliento y abrazos. No insistí más en el tema porque tú me lo pediste. Lo único que me dijiste es que eras una boba por haber salido con él porque la cita fue un desastre y que era un estúpido. Volviste a pedir perdón por todo lo que me dijiste de salir con otros hombres. Yo simplemente te escuché y te perdoné todo, bueno realmente no tenía nada que perdonar.

-Odio no recordar que pasó esa tarde para estar así-

-Lo sé pero lo recordaras y si quieres podrás contármelo.

-Claro, en cuanto lo recuerde lo haré.

-Gracias.- me sonrió con una perfecta sonrisa torcida y yo sentí que me derretía.

-Desde ese momento tenía más que comprobado que estaba enamorado de ti, enamorado como nunca me he enamorado de nadie. Lo estaba desde hace mucho antes pero nunca supe reconocerlo.

-¿Dijiste algo de tus sentimientos ese día?

-No tuve la valentía suficiente para hacerlo, me aterraba pensar que tú no sentías nada por mí y que al decírtelo estropeara toda la amistad que teníamos. Me callé y disfruté de ti un año más.

-¿Cómo que un año?

-Sí. Decidí contártelo todo en la fiesta de tu diecisiete cumpleaños.

-Pero yo recuerdo ese cumpleaños a la perfección excepto por las personas que están ahí que no sé identificarlas y no recuerdo nada de lo que dices.

-Lastimosamente recuerdas solo hasta lo del prado.

-Sí recuerdo ese precioso prado.

-Yo le dije a Alice que te llevara hasta el, tenía una sorpresa preparada para ti para decirte todo lo que sentía.

-¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

-Unos minutos después de que tus recuerdos acaben. ¿Tú solo recuerdas haberte tumbado en la hierba y cerrar los ojos verdad?

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te escuché cuando se lo contabas a Carlisle- lo miré recriminatoriamente pero nuestras risas inundaron la estancia.

-Yo llegué a ti poco tiempo después de eso, te llamé y te llevé cerca de un pequeño río que había ahí cerca y te dije todo y para mi sorpresa tú correspondías a mis sentimientos, sellamos esa espectacular tarde con nuestro primer beso, el primero tanto para mí como para ti y bueno lo que pasó después es obvio.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-¿No puedes adivinarlo?

-No.

-Emm… no…nosotros hi…cimos el amor- dijo después de trabarse varias veces. Un fuerte rubor acudió a mis mejillas y bajé mi mirada avergonzada.

-Me entregaste tu virginidad y fue algo muy especial y romántico- dijo más tranquilo.

-Okey, okey me quedó claro.

-Nuestra relación solo estaba basada en amor, el amor mutuo que nos teníamos era increíble, nos amábamos muchísimo y fuimos muy felices.

-¿Nunca discutimos por nada o nos enfadamos?- desvió su mirada.

-Tuvimos las típicas peleas tontas de pareja, nada más.

-Mientes- le acusé.

-No.

-Sí, puedo verlo en tus ojos.

-No te miento Bella, no pasó nada grave entre nosotros.

-¿Nunca tuvimos una discusión tan fuerte como para separarnos?

-N…o…. nu….nunca- tartamudeó y me pareció de lo más sospechoso.

-¿Nunca?, ¿seguro?

-Sí- dijo un poco más firme. Sabía que mentía podía detectarlo pero dejé el tema ahí, yo sola lo averiguaría.

-Esta bien supongamos que te creo. ¿Entonces llevamos cinco años siendo novios?

-No del todo.

-Explícame eso.

-Hace 9 meses aceptaste ser mi… mi prometida- Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal información, era demasiado para mí.

-¿Nos íbamos a casar?

-Sí- dijo tristemente.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? No me puedo casar, no recuerdo nada, no te recuerdo.

-Tranquila Bella, la boda está suspendida, no te preocupes por eso.

-Ohh dios, siento causarte ese daño Edward. Seguramente nos hacía mucha ilusión casarnos.

-Sí mucha- dijo de forma irónica y no lo comprendí.

-Cuéntame como me lo pediste, por favor- me hacía ilusión escucharlo.

Me contó todo, donde fue, como, la hora, el momento y muchos detalles más que me parecieron hermosos. Edward era todo un romántico y me amaba mucho.

-Wow es increíble.

-Sí- susurró.

-¿No eras feliz con la boda?- abrió sus ojos.

-Claro que lo era, mucho.

-No pareces conforme.

-Me entristece recordar su cancelación.

-Ohh lo siento.

-Es igual, si recuerdas y me vuelves a amar puede ser que podamos volver a ser felices.

-Supongo.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la estancia.

-¿Nunca pensamos en la posibilidad de tener hijos?- pregunté y lo observé. Su mirada fue de verdadero dolor tras mi pregunta, no comprendí su reacción.

-Sí, planeábamos tenerlos más adelante, en un futuro cercano.

-Ohh- fue lo único que pude decir. Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta.

Sentía que mi memoria no podía procesar toda esa información. Estaba como atascada y me dolía mucho la cabeza. Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano por reubicar esos recuerdos e intentar unirlos a pequeños trozos de mi vida que venían de repente a mi cabeza, pero de nada servía. Con eso solo ganaba un dolor más fuerte aún de cabeza.

Llevé desesperadamente mis manos a mi cabeza y la apreté fuertemente, me dolía horrores.

-Auch… mierda- susurré.

-¿Bella?, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Llamaré al hospital.

-No… no hace falta. Solo necesito aire fresco y pensar en todo lo que me has dicho.

-Puede acompañarte.

-Prefiero ir sola y meditar sobre todo.

-Lo comprendo.

Me levanté y cogí mi abrigo. Él hizo lo mismo y los dos salimos al exterior.

Se subió en su coche y yo fui caminando hacia la derecha después de habernos despedido y de asegurarle que le informaría si mi dolor aumentaba.

Caminé por varias horas sin rumbo fijo, deambulé por las calles observando todo. Me sentía como una turista y prácticamente lo era pues había olvidado mucho y me sentía desorientada. No me importó solo caminé y caminé hasta cansarme. La cabeza dejó de dolerme y di las gracias al cielo ya que llegó un punto en el que el dolor se había tornado insoportable.

Decidí sentarme en un banco cerca de un precioso parque y observé la naturaleza, los niños jugar y cientos de personas recorriendo el parque mientras charlaban animadamente. Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, los cuales solo se basaban en todo lo que Edward me había dicho.

-¿Bella?, ¿eres Bella Swan?- preguntó una mujer que parecía una modelo. Poseía una melena larga y rubia, unos preciosos ojos azules, su tez era blanca como la nieve y su cuerpo perfecto, estilizado y cuidado. La miré perpleja ya que no la reconocía.

-Sí soy yo. ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Tanya, Tanya Denalí.- Por una extraña razón ese nombre se me hizo muy conocido.

OoOoO_OoOoO

Hello people! :)

Ya les dejo un capítulo más lleno de todas las locuras que atraviesan mi mente.

¿Qué les pareció?

Wow apareció **T**anya. ¿Qué hará la zorra esta? Jajaja.

Ya lo Irán descubriendo pero supongo que imaginaran que nada bueno y que solo traerá problemas.

¿Qué es lo que recuerda Bella exactamente de ella?, ¿qué pasará con esos extraños dolores de cabeza?

Wow Edward no le contó todo a Bella, omitió muchas cosas y le mintió en otras. Ya verán cuando se entere Jejeje.

¿Qué le pasó a Bella con Mike para estar así? Es sospecho. Recuerden que cuando Edward la dejó ella le dijo que dañó su vida. ¿Por qué sería?

**T**an **T**an… síganme leyendo y lo sabrán todo. Jejeje.

Muerdi-Kisses para todas.

Gracias por su tiempo en leerme y comentar.

Ya saben son libres de expresar sus opiniones más sinceras.

By: Crazy Cullen _


	11. Conociendo el peligro

**~.~... *...* - :Capítulo 11: Conociendo el peligro : - *...*...~.~**

**· Pov Bella: · **

-¿Tanya? –pregunté confusa mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Sí, Tanya Denalí –extendió su mano hacia mí mientras sonreía. No sabía porque pero esa sonrisa me pareció siniestra, como si ocultara maldad.

Aún confusa estiré mi mano y la apreté con la suya, la mía temblaba.

En un rápido movimiento jaló mi mano y me dio un fuerte abrazo, me quedé paralizada en mi sitio debido a la sorpresa, mis brazos quedaron a cada lado de mi cuerpo, el cual estaba tenso, mientras aquella chica que se hacía llamar Tanya me abrazaba efusivamente.

Me separé de ella de malas maneras.

-No se quien eres, aléjate de mí –mi lado protector salió a la defensiva y la miré mal.

-¿No sabes quien soy? –me miró dolida y me sentí mal, no había caído en cuenta de mi perdida de memoria.

-No lo siento –intenté girarme.

-Bella espera, soy Tanya, tu mejor amiga de toda la vida –la miré incrédula.

-Lo siento, yo no puedo recordarte –dije tristemente y ella llevó una mano a su boca.

-¿Por qué?

-Tuve un accidente.

-Ohh…

-¿Si eres mi mejor amiga como no sabías de ello?

-Supe de eso Bella, pero nada más porque me lo prohibieron –bajó la mirada.

-¿Cómo?

-Nunca le caí bien a tu novio porque decía que pasabas mucho tiempo conmigo y cuando fui al hospital a visitarte no me dejó entrar. –la miré incrédula.

-¿Cuándo dices novio te refieres a Edward?

-Sí… -susurró.

-No puedo creer lo que me dices.

-No miento Bella, nunca hemos podido ser amigos y esta fue su oportunidad para alejarme del todo de ti.

Me quedé perpleja, no se si fue por unos segundos, minutos o horas. Solo pude reaccionar cuando vi pasar una mano delante de mi cara repetidas veces.

-¿Bella? –preguntó Tanya. –¿Estás bien?

-Sí… -puede apenas pronunciar.

-Siento habértelo dicho así, no quería ponerte en contra de él, solo necesitaba decírtelo.

-Está bien Tanya, no hay problema. –me sonrió.

-¿Puedes contarme que te pasó?

-Después del accidente perdí parte de mi memoria, por eso no podía recordarte.

-Ohh Dios mío –dijo impresionada.

-Me siento tan culpable.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no haber insistido más cuando pedí que me dejaran verte.

-No es tu culpa –estaba anonadada. ¿Por qué Edward nunca le dijo una cosa así?

-Cuéntame todo lo que te dijeron en el hospital –pidió Tanya.

Accedí a contarle todo, sabía que no podía fiarme de todas las personas que aseguraban conocerme, pero una ayuda es una ayuda y no la iba a desperdiciar. Mi instinto me decía que Tanya no era mala, que solo me quería ayudar.

Su nombre me resultaba familiar pero no podía semejarlo a ningún rostro conocido, solo me dejaría guiar por mi instinto.

Tanya aparentaba ser una chica normal, muy amable y que se preocupaba mucho por mí. Me cayó bien desde el primer momento, por ahora solo era una persona que resolvería mis dudas, tal vez más adelante la recuerde y podamos llevar una amistad normal entre las dos.

Nunca le dije nada sobre el tema de que no podía decirme nada de mi pasado, solo quería que me contara todo lo que supiera sobre mí sin callarse nada, tal y como había hecho Edward.

Edward. Me sentía furiosa de solo recordar su nombre, ¿por qué me había mentido? Ahora ya no me podía fiar de él y de nada de lo que dijera. Me había costado unos días cogerle la confianza necesaria como para dirigirme a él y justo cuando se la doy se aprovecha de ella, para llenarme la cabeza de mentiras que solo lo dejaban a él en buen puesto.

-Adiós –dijo Tanya con una sonrisa después de haberse levantado del banco en el que estábamos después de haberle contado todo lo que sabía sobre mi accidente y sobre las consecuencias que este tuvo sobre mí. En todo momento ella parecía preocupada y sorprendida por todo lo que le conté. Me sentí enormemente feliz de tener a una buena amiga.

Después de que se fue me dirigí por las calles sin rumbo fijo, necesitaba caminar de nuevo y pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en mi día.

Tanya no parecía rara ni una aprovechada pero me parecía raro que hiciera tantas preguntas. En la que más había insistido fue en la de si recordaba quien me había atropellado, si había visto al culpable o si podía acordarme de en donde sucedió todo. Después de negarle insistentemente que no recordaba nada de eso, suspiró, parecía aliviada, me pareció extraño pero ella esquivó todas las preguntas que le hice sobre su comportamiento.

Se había negado a decirme nada de mi pasado, bueno negado no, simplemente dijo que se tenía que ir y que lo haría en otro momento. Suspiré frustrada cuando dijo eso. Necesitaba saber todo sobre mi vida. No podían negarme el saber, era mi vida y me empezaba a hartar de ser una desconocida hasta para mí misma.

Acordamos con Tanya volver a vernos la semana próxima, ella me había dicho que me buscaría en mi casa a las cinco de la tarde y yo accedí gustosa, solo esperaba poder conocer algo más sobre mí esa tarde.

También me sentí extraña cuando Tanya me pidió que no le contara nada a Edward sobre ella, no quería que él supiera que la había visto. Me resultó rara su petición pero lo atribuyó a que no quería causarme problemas y que quería que Edward cayera él solo en su propia mentira. Accedí porque yo también quería pillarlo con las manos en la masa, su mentira no se podía quedar así.

Solamente tenía que fingir que no pasaba nada con él y tratarlo como siempre. Me preparé para mi gran actuación, no pensé que sería difícil, solo tenía que mentalizarme en no saltarle al cuello cuando lo volviera a ver. Me sentía furiosa con él, pensé que podía darle mi total confianza y me vi presa de una vil mentira.

Por un momento quise llorar por ello, llorar como una chiquilla consentida cuando no le dan lo que desea, pude controlarme un poco, pero eso no evitó que alguna lágrima abandonara mis ojos. Me sentía utilizada por él porque solo me había contado lo que le interesaba y lo que le dejaba en mejor lugar. Me sentí furiosa y dolida. Aunque no podía hacer nada al respecto, se lo había prometido a Tanya.

Llegué a mi casa bien entrada la noche, por suerte no me perdí, no había perdido me buen sentido de la orientación. Estaba muy cansada y sentía que ya no tenía pies, me tiré de lleno en el sofá y me estiré todo lo que pude. Poco después las ganas de comer fueron más grandes que las de descansar y un poco zombi fui hacia la cocina. En el camino vi una luz roja titilante, había mensajes de voz.

Pulsé casi a tientas y la máquina me informó de que tenía más de diez mensajes, los cuales todos eran de Edward. Preguntaba por mi estado, por mi dolor de cabeza y quería saber si estaba en casa. Los borré todos con más furia de la normal. De solo escuchar su voz me produjo ira. Me sentía traicionada por él.

Después cociné algo censillo y me dormí placidamente en mi cama king size. Desperté más temprano de lo habitual y con una extraña sensación de miedo, no sabía porque lo tenía pero estaba ahí, instalado en mi cuerpo. Moví mi cabeza para hacer desaparecer esas tontas ideas de mi mente, seguramente solo era por lo estúpidos sueños que había tenido.

Los siguientes acontecimientos fueron normales, los recuerdos no venían a mi mente y eso me frustraba, ni siquiera podía recordar algo de lo que Edward me había dicho, nada, mi mente seguía tal y como estaba.

Lo único que mi cuerpo me transmitía era extrañas sensaciones, como si me estara advirtiendo de algo, me sentía segura, no había nadie amenazando mi vida por lo que no entendía esas insólitas sensaciones. Estaba alerta todo el rato y no comprendía el porque.

Pasaron cinco días. En los tres primeros Edward me había preguntado si quería salir con él a dar un paseo, pero yo me negué "amablemente", no me apetecía para nada estar con él, mi desconfianza y enfado estaban aún presentes. Pero el cuarto y quinto día no pude negarme, no quería que mi repentino cambio de comportamiento con él fuera extraño y que sospechara algo.

Me preparé para sonreírle de la forma más creíble y para poder fingir que me sentía bien estando con él. Extrañamente no tuve que fingir, en cuanto lo vi parado tras mi puerta esperando por mí fue como si todo lo malo que Tanya me había dicho sobre él hubiera desaparecido.

Paseamos largo y tendido y después tomamos un chocolate caliente. Reí toda la tarde con sus ocurrencias, era una persona muy divertida y tenía una preciosa sonrisa contagiosa. Me sentía cambiada, como si no fuera yo misma estando con él, como si una Bella diferente emergiera en cuanto lo ve. Como si una Bella enamorada saliera al exterior cuando él está conmigo.

Pero yo no estaba enamorada, en el pasado lo estuve y según como él me había contado fue un amor grande y poderoso. Pero ahora ya no podía confiar en todo lo que me decía.

Se había negado a contarme nada más de mi pasado, por más que intenté persuadirlo de que lo hiciera se negó, era una persona firme, cuando tomaba una decisión nadie le hacía cambiar de opinión.

Siempre que llegaba a casa y él se marchaba sentía una sensación de vació en el pecho, como si estar con él fuera algo vital para mi existencia, algo necesario para mí y eso me causaba miedo, no me podía volver a enamorar de él porque era un mentiroso.

Seguramente solo era una mala pasada de mi confundida mente, pero los sentimientos estaban ahí y nadie podía borrarlos. Mis demás amigos no habían llamado, seguramente esperaban hacerlo más adelante cuando yo recordara algo, a lo mejor solo quería darme mi espacio y yo se lo agradecía. Emmet había viajo al extranjero para solucionar algunos informes de su trabajo y en un mes no vendría.

Solo tenía relación con Edward y con mi ahora nueva amiga Tanya. Faltaban solo dos días para que me visitara y yo ya estaba más que impaciente y emocionada de poder saber algo sobre mí misma en el pasado.

Hoy me levanté feliz y aunque me costara decirlo conocía la razón de mi buen humor. Había quedado en la mañana con Edward para visitar un poco la ciudad, conocer la historia de todo y saber como dirigirme a los lugares importantes. Me arreglé más de lo debido y espere por él cerca de diez minutos. A la hora exacta timbró en mi puerta y corrí felizmente a abrirle.

-Hola –le dije contenta y con una sonrisa.

-Hola Bella –saludó con su típica sonrisa torcida.

-¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy? –pregunté.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti –me guiñó un ojo.

-Estoy impaciente –le dije cogiendo mi abrigo y saliendo detrás de él a la calle. Me arropé bien y le sonreí cuando abrió la puerta de su volvo para mí.

-¿Dónde vamos? –le dije ya desesperada por cuarta vez. Llevaba conduciendo cerca de media hora y no llegábamos a nuestro destino.

-En breve lo verás –contestó enigmáticamente. Bufé y me hundí más en mi sitio.

Poco después y tal y como él había asegurado frenó cerca de un gigante bosque, observé todo maravillada.

-Tendrás que caminar por unos diez minutos –me informó.

-¿Por allí? –dije horrorizada mirando el pantanoso suelo lleno de barro que me señalaba.

-Sí por allí –rió divertido.

-Me has traído a mi muerte –le dije mientras empezaba a caminar desganada. Recordaba que no era una patosa de cuidado y que atravesar un camino así sería algo demasiado peligroso para mí.

Caminamos por unos cinco minutos sin accidentes. Pero ya había tropezado dos veces haciendo el ridículo delante de él. Caminamos lentamente observando toda la naturaleza, algunas gotitas de agua adornaban las flores y árboles haciéndolos ver más hermosos.

Cuando se suponía estábamos a medio camino pisé una rama resbaladiza y me preparé para recibir el golpe, pero nunca llegó, miré para todos lados el motivo y me descubrí en brazos de Edward al estilo nupcial. Enrojecí por la escena y tapé mi cara disimuladamente con mi pelo.

-Ya te dije que mientras yo estara aquí no ibas a caer –comentó Edward apartando los mechones de cabello de mis mejillas y sonriendo encantadoramente.

-Ohh no, casi beso el suelo –afirmé lo obvio.

-Será mejor que haga solo el recorrido, no quiero que vuelvas a atentar contra tu vida –dijo riendo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté al no haber entendido eso de solo.

-Te llevaré yo –comunicó antes de empezar a caminar conmigo en sus brazos. Intenté decirle que no lo hiciera pero se negó, probé mil maneras de pedirle que me bajara pero no hizo caso.

-No hace falta que hagas esto, puedes bajarme –lo intenté una vez más. Él solo suspiró y milagrosamente hizo caso a mi petición. Me bajó de sus brazos lentamente mientras reía. En cuanto dejó de tener sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y su pecho apretado contra mi costado sentí una fea sensación de vació. Extrañaba su contacto y estar cerca de él. Hice un gran esfuerzo para no rogarle porque me abrazara otra vez. Me recordé insistentemente en que no podía actuar así, se suponía que debía odiarlo.

-Vez no era tan difícil –apremié mientras lo miraba.

Se acercó lentamente a mí y rozó sus labios en mi lóbulo. Me estremecí en mi sitio y mi cuerpo se congeló por su acercamiento.

-Bella hemos llegado –informó antes de soltar una carcajada. Reaccioné al escuchar su musical risa. Lo miré mal por su comportamiento y por las sensaciones que me había transmitido su acercamiento. Aunque claro lo últimos solo lo sabía yo.

-Tramposo –le señalé con un dedo.

-Ohh no, solo quería asegurarme de que llegarás viva –fingí enojo y me giré. Mis labios se abrieron casi automáticamente al presenciar la imagen que tenía delante de mí.

Un amplio y precioso prado lleno de hermosas y coloridas flores, con un verde césped recubierto de algunas gotas de agua es lo que mis ojos podían ver. Era la vista más hermosa que jamás hubiera tenido, el ambiente estaba impregnado por el suave aroma de las flores transmitiendo una sensación de frescura inigualable.

-Es hermoso –susurré a la nada.

-Y es nuestro –pronunció Edward detrás de mí, brinqué levemente por la sorpresa, lo miré incrédula por sus palabras.

-¿Nuestro? –pregunté con la misma palabra que él había utilizado.

-Sí solo nuestro –habló más cerca de mí, lo cual me puso nerviosa.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Es nuestro prado Bella, de los dos, lo descubrí en una excursión y no dudé en compartirlo contigo, su belleza me cautivó y también la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que trasmite.

Las imágenes llegaron a mi mente como si de una película se tratara.

-Ohh Dios mío, ya lo recuerdo –llevé una mano a mi boca.

-¿Lo recuerdas? –preguntó Edward anonadado.

-Sí lo recuerdo –casi chillé efusiva abrazándome a él.

-Eso es fantástico, tal vez los recuerdos ya empiezan a aparecer –contestó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla suavemente. Su toque me estremeció y lentamente me separé de él.

-Puede que si veo los lugares en los que antes estaba recuerde todo más fácilmente.

-Tal vez, solo habrá que intentarlo –me animó.

-Sí –estaba contenta por mi nuevo descubrimiento. Ya me empezaba a desesperar no recordar nada.

Caminamos lentamente hacia el centro del prado, los dos poseíamos una gran sonrisa. Antes no me había percatado de que había una gran y roja manta de picnic extendida en el lado izquierdo del prado debajo de un gran árbol, poseía dos cestas de mimbre.

Edward me dirigió hacia allí y nos sentamos en la manta y comenzamos una amena charla.

-¿Qué recuerdas sobre este prado? –preguntó un impaciente Edward.

-Emm… -pensé. –Recuerdo un día soleado, tú y yo como estamos ahora solo que… -dudé en decirlo.

-Puedes decirlo –me animó Edward.

-Estábamos abrazados y reímos, no creo que es hace mucho pues nuestro aspecto es parecido.

-¿Llevas puesto un jersey verde oscuro? –preguntó.

Cerré mis ojos para poder vislumbrar el recuerdo más perfeccionado.

-Sí, con un cuello en "v". –sonrió.

-Fue el día de acción de gracias, pasamos todo el día en el prado celebrándolo.

-Sí puedo recordar eso, pero no sabía el día.

-Fue un hermoso día –pronunció mirando a la nada. Como si él también estara recordándolo.

Algunos recuerdos pasaban por mi cabeza como pequeños flashes del pasado, me alegraba de poder llenar mi mente de recuerdos de nuevo, solo esperaba poder recordar todo rápido.

Pero de repente algo que me hizo enrojecer vino a mi mente, solo de pensarlo me ponía peor que un tomate maduro.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Edward acariciando mi acalorada mejilla.

-Na…nada –tartamudeé.

-Puedes decírmelo.

-De verdad no es nada –intenté sonreír para que me creyera.

-Bella… -dijo con advertencia y yo enrojecí más.

-¿No tienes hambre? –pregunté desviando el tema mientras abría apresurada la cesta y sacaba algo de comida sin mirar. Abrí la mediana bolsa que había en mi mano y me llevé un gran puñado del contenido a la boca.

-Bella no…- dijo Edward pero yo ya había masticado el alimento. Me tensé en mi sitio, mi frente empezó a sudar y mi lengua a picar.

-Ohh Dios mío –pude decir antes de tragarme a la fuerza lo que había en mi boca. Ahora si me puse roja como tomate y no por vergüenza.

-Te lo advertí –escuché decir a Edward mientras reía a carcajadas.

Miré con terror la bolsa que había en mis manos y abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente.

-"Patatas ultra picantes" –leí en voz alta sin poder evitarlo. Miré mil veces la bolsa por todos los ángulos posibles para en cuestión de dos minutos encontrarme con la cruda realidad.

Mi lengua parecía estar en llamas, sin poder evitarlo chillé por la desesperación e infantilmente saqué mi lengua y le di aire con las manos. Picaba como los mil demonios. Sentía mi cara y arder y mi boca como si hubiera comido fuego.

Me puse de pie apresuradamente y casi corrí por todo el campo chillando como loca porque el picor no desaparecía. De repente sentí como agarraban mi brazo y me jalaban hacia atrás. Volví a chillar.

-Toma –Edward me extendió una gran botella de agua. Lo miré e hizo un mal intento por tapar su risa. Entrecerré los ojos y él rió con más ganas. Iba a decirle todos los insultos que me sabía pero un latigazo del picor hizo que gimiera y cogiera apresuradamente la botella de agua para beberla como un perdido en medio del desierto.

Bebí más de media botella, el picor desapareció y Edward y yo regresamos a la gran manta.

Escuché una carcajada y giré mi cabeza en la dirección de Edward. Estaba sentado con las piernas entrecruzadas mientras intentaba reír "disimuladamente" había lágrimas en sus ojos y se apretaba fuertemente el estómago.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de mi mirada asesina dejó de reír para tragar saliva ruidosamente.

-No es gracioso –me quejé.

-Si lo es –rió bajito.

-Argg –gruñí lo cual hizo que Edward riera abiertamente.

-Nunca te gustaron mis patatas picantes –dijo cuando terminó su risa histérica.

-No pueden gustarle a ningún ser humano normal.

-Pues no seré normal –dijo antes de agarrar la bolsa y coger un gran puñado de patatas, las metió casi todas en su boca y se las comió como si fueran caramelos. Ni una mueca, un sonrojo, nada, absolutamente nada.

-¿Pero cómo…? –pregunté asombrada.

-No es para tanto –dejó la bolsa a un lado y rió.

-Argg maldito come picante –le dije abalanzándome hacia él y no literalmente. Terminé encima de su cuerpo, el cual había perdido el equilibrio por mi impacto. Estaba acostada encima de él.

-Bella… -susurró Edward estupefacto. Y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de mi posición. Nuestros rostros se encontraban casi juntos, nuestros pechos y caderas estaban unidas y nuestros labios a milímetros de rozarse.

Miré sus asombrados ojos y después sus labios. Por una desconocida razón sus labios se me hicieron de lo más apetecibles, se veían rosados y carnosos, estaban entreabiertos debido a la sorpresa. Nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas. Sus manos aprisionaban mi cintura fuertemente.

Mi cabeza se movió sola y nuestros labios estaban ya casi topándose. Sentía el leve tacto de los suyos sobre los míos y me agradó.

Mi cordura hizo acto de presencia y mi cuerpo reaccionó. Me levanté bruscamente de encima suyo y me senté alejada.

-¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? -me recriminé mentalmente.

-Ibas a besarlo –respondió mi conciencia.

Me estaba volviendo loca, uno no puede tener una charla con su conciencia.

Un gran silencio reinó entre los dos, no sabía que hacer ni como actuar, ni siquiera había levantado el rostro para ver a Edward. Me sentía nerviosa y asustada por los nuevos sentimientos que afloraban en mi interior hacia Edward.

Era demasiado pronto para sentir algo, él era como un desconocido para mí y no podía sentir nada en tan poco tiempo, tan solo habían pasado dos semanas. Me recriminé por mi actuación, solo me había dejado llevar.

Él ni dijo nada y se lo agradecí con la mirada, hablamos de otras cosas como si esto nunca hubiera sucedido y después comimos todo mientras hablábamos de cosas triviales.

Me sentí desilusionaba porque él no dijo nada sobre el casi beso, quería que me diera una sola razón para besarlo sin control. Estaba loca lo sabía, pero no me importaba.

Llegué a casa a las cinco de la tarde y me despedí de él rápidamente. Aún me sentía avergonzada. Después de ducharme y ponerme ropa cómoda dejé fluir mis ideas en la soledad de mi habitación, estaba tumbada en mi cama y Edward no abandonaba mi mente ni un segundo. Pensé en todo lo sucedido hoy y en lo poco que pude recordar.

Volví a colorarme en cuanto el recuerdo que no le pude decir a Edward abordó mi mente. En mi recuerdo estábamos Edward y yo en el prado de esta mañana, el mismo día que los demás recuerdos, solo que yo estaba encima de él mientras lo besaba dulcemente, sentía mis labios quemar por ese recuerdo, me urgía un beso de su parte. Poco después la ropa fue desapareciendo para dar paso a una entrega de dos personas sucumbidas por la pasión. Solo tenía pequeños flashes de ello pero me era imposible olvidar la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Edward. Él era hermoso.

¿Cómo diablos podía recordar eso y no otras cosas de mayor importancia? Verdaderamente Edward fue, es y será una persona muy importante en mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello People! :)<strong>

**Solo guarden sus teléfonos y no llamen a los Vulturis para que me maten, sé que he tardado horrores en publicar. Lo siento de verdad, para los que leyeron el capítulo de la razón de mi existencia sabrán mis motivos. Para los que no, ¿por qué no lo han leído? xD xD**

**Espero les guste el capítulo y que lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Háganmelo saber en un review ;)**

**Todo se pone difícil para Bella, empieza a tener sentimientos por Edward, jejeje, que emoción ¿no?**

**No me odien por lo de Tanya, ya saben que es mala de nacimiento jejeje, pero las cosas no saldrán como ella quiere xD**

**Muerdi-Kisses ^n_n^**

**By: Crazy Cullen**


	12. Redescubriendo los sentimientos

**~.~... *...* - :Capítulo 12: Redescubriendo los sentimientos : - *...*...~.~**

**Pov Bella:**

"Hola Bella soy Tanya, sé que prometí visitarte hoy y siento romper mi promesa. Me surgió un inesperado viaje de negocios y estaré fuera de la ciudad cuatro días.

En cuanto regrese iré a visitarte y responderé a todas tus preguntas.

Lo siento mucho.

Cuídate, besos.

"No tiene más mensajes"…

-Mierda… -susurré bajito.

Me había levantado emocionada por saber que Tanya me visitaría hoy, pero cuando pulsé el botoncito de los mensajes mi alegría decayó instantáneamente.

Tanya me había enviado ese mensaje a primera hora de la mañana y yo no lo había visto hasta la hora de comer. Tenía mi día planificado, sabía que preguntas le haría a Tanya, lo tenía todo pensado y ahora de nada servía.

Me senté de sopetón en mi blanco sofá y resoplé. Estaría durante otros cuatro días sin poder obtener respuestas de ningún tipo.

Esta situación empezaba a frustrarme demasiado. Mi vida era un asco y ahora lo corroboraba más que nunca.

El teléfono sonó pero no hice ningún movimiento, se me habían quitado las ganas de desplazarme. Ni siquiera me interesé en saber quien era la persona que llamaba, seguramente dejaría algún mensaje.

"Hola Bella soy Edward, pensé que estarías en casa, es una lástima, solo quería invitarte a salir para probar la teoría de si ves los lugares te acuerdes de ellos. Bueno será en otro mom…

Mis ojos se abrieron abruptamente y corrí como energúmena hacia el teléfono, sorteé la pequeña mesa de té y llegué a la estantería del teléfono mientras escuchaba su melodiosa voz.

-Edward –dije agitadamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí… sí –mi voz salió entrecortada. –Lo siento estaba duchándome.

-Ohh puedo llamar luego.

-No ya había terminado. ¿Sigue en pie la salida?

-Por supuesto Bella, paso por ti en media hora.

-Genial –grité emocionada.

-Adiós cariño –su delicada voz entró suave por mis oídos y provocó que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

-A…adiós –tartamudeé.

Me quedé como estúpida escuchando el típico sonido de la llamada cuando termina. Miré su número una infinidad de veces mientras una tonta sonrisa acompañaba mi rostro

¿Qué diablos me pasaba con Edward?

Ahora que me daba cuenta de mi reacción me recriminaba. ¿Por qué mi estúpida carrera? Él solo era un amigo y ya está.

Pero ni todos esos pensamientos lograron borrar mi sonrisa y la sensación de felicidad que emitía mi cuerpo.

Miré mi reloj y corrí a ducharme para poderme poner algo decente. Solo quería estar presentable para él.

Me cambié cientos de veces hasta que algo me convenció.

Ahora que me daba cuenta parecía una adolescente en la primera cita con su novio.

Recién descubría que Edward era mucho más que un amigo en mi vida. Él siempre fue mucho más que eso y ahora inconscientemente me daba cuenta. Mi comportamiento no era normal y lo sabía. Pero solo quería dejar de lado esos pensamientos y disfrutar al máximo de todo.

Brinqué en mi sitio en cuanto el timbre sonó, me reí tontamente de mi comportamiento y por poco corrí a abrir la puerta. Acomodé mi pelo y mi ropa y abrí con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola –su melodiosa voz junto a su deslumbrante belleza hicieron acto de presencia. Dio un suave beso en mi mejilla y fue allí cuando supe que todo el esfuerzo de antes valió la pena.

-Hola –la imborrable sonrisa de mi cara permaneció allí mucho más de lo deseado.

-Te ves hermosa –mencionó cerca de mi oído. Me estremecí.

-Gracias –tartamudeé levemente.

-Ven –extendió su mano y no dudé en tomarla. –Sé que te gustará el lugar que tengo preparado para ti.

-Seguro –afirmé saliendo sin soltar su mano ni un momento.

-Si caminamos tardaremos quince minutos pero si lo prefieres podemos ir en coche –sonrió esperando mi respuesta.

-Prefiero caminar –no lo dudé.

-De acuerdo –apretó mi mano más fuertemente y me llevó a ese lugar aún desconocido para mí.

Me afiancé bien de su mano, nuestros dedos se entrelazaron y una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda mi anatomía.

Caminamos mientras hablábamos animadamente de nuestro día. Visto así desde una perspectiva exterior parecíamos una feliz pareja de enamorados.

-¿Has podido recordar algo más? –preguntó.

-De momento no, solo tengo pequeños destellos de recuerdos, pero son demasiado cortos como para asemejarlos a algo.

-Siempre que necesites mi ayuda para descifrarlos no dudes en pedírmela.

-Gracias –le di una cálida sonrisa.

Quería contarle que había conocido a Tanya, me sentía muy a gusto con su compañía y le tenía la confianza necesaria, pero por otro lado se lo había prometido a mi nueva amiga y no me gustaba romper las promesas.

-¿Podrías contarme algo sobre mis amigos? –tanteé el terreno.

-Supongo que no pasará nada porque lo haga.

-Todo estará perfecto.

-Desde donde yo tengo memoria estuvimos nosotros dos como amigos hasta los diez años, nunca supe que tuvieras algún otro amigo. Tal vez conocidos pero amigos de verdad no. Después conociste a Alice y Rosalie y con ellas consecutivamente a Emmet y Jasper. Toda vuestra relación de amigos empezó con Alice. Un día tú le ayudaste con unos ejercicios de clases y ella para recompensártelo se hizo tu mejor amiga.

Reí por eso.

-Alice es así de extraña. Después te presentó a los demás y tú me presentaste ante ellos a mí. Y fue así como comenzó nuestra amistad en grupo.

-Puedo recordar como conocí a Emmet y lo que sentí al hacerlo, sé todo lo que he vivido con él pero lastimosamente no recuerdo más –dije triste.

Edward se acercó a mí y sujetó mis mejillas.

-Tranquila Bella, pronto recordarás todo y si tú quieres todo puede ser como antes –su sinceridad y cariño me motivaba a todo.

-Gracias por estar allí cuando te necesito –besé su mejilla. Pero una extraña picazón en mis labios se extendió cuando vi su rosada boca y estuve a nada de acercarme, pero el razonamiento pudo más que mi impulso.

-Te vendría bien hablar con Alice y Rosalie, incluso con Jasper. Te pude ayudar a recordar. Solo llámalas, están impacientes por volver a estar contigo como antes –comentó mientras reanudaba su caminar.

-He pensando en llamarlas pero no sé como se lo tomaran.

-Están deseosas.

-Lo haré el próximo día.

-Me parece estupendo.

En unos minutos más llegamos a nuestro destino. Me quedé maravillada al ver la hermosa plaza que se extendía frente a nosotros. Estaba exquisitamente decorada con árboles de gran tamaño, pintorescas flores y colores vivos.

-Dentro es más hermosa –anunció Edward mientras miraba mi cara de asombro.

-Wow –alcancé a decir.

Y efectivamente así era, el centro de la plaza estaba decorado con una hermosa pileta blanca, los grandes chorros de agua entraban y salían de ella creando una sensación de vaivén. Pequeños chorros se expandían por todo su alrededor mezclándose con los grandes.

Unas imponentes estatuas y monumentos gobernaban cada esquina de la plaza, el camino de piedras se veía deteriorada pero ni eso la hermosura de la plaza era menor.

Había también algunos puestos de comerciantes, la gran mayoría con dulces y aperitivos.

Mis ojos se trasladaron por toda la plaza, cada esquina era más hermosa que la anterior, su tamaño, no muy grande, te trasmitía sensación de comodidad y tranquilidad. El suave piar de los pájaros y la música que provenía de una esquina apartada te relajaba. Allí varias personas estaban reunidas dándolo todo en tocar sus instrumentos. La canción que habían logrado crear era suave y dinámica.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que el tiempo pasara, la suave brisa meció mis cabellos y golpeó mis mejillas, una sonrisa disimulada se extendía en mi rostro y una paz interna gobernaba mi cuerpo. Sentí mi mano derecha cálida y me di cuenta de que aún tenía apretada la de Edward.

De nuevo mis ojos se abrieron repentinamente al recordar algo, un pequeño recuerdo me llego rápidamente y supe a que asemejarlo y con que otro recuerdo juntarlo.

Busqué en una fugaz mirada a mi recuerdo pero no logré encontrarlo. Suspiré frustrada.

-¿Edward dónde puedo comprar un…? –no pude terminar mi frase.

-¿Algodón de azúcar? –terminó por mi sonriendo.

Lo miré como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas.

-¿Cómo…?

-Lo has recordado ¿Verdad? –se notaba su felicidad.

-Sí –afirmé mirándolo aún extrañada.

-Todo esto está resultando bien –casi gritó mientras me alzaba en brazos y reía junto a mí.

-Estás loco –dije entre risas.

-Estoy feliz, al fin logras tener tus recuerdos.

-Es fantástico –me agarré a su cuello y hundí mi cara en el mismo, sus brazos estaban en mi espalda baja. Aspiré su dulce aroma y sonreí. Él era lo mejor que tenía.

-Mi Bella –susurró y sentí deshacerme.

No dije nada, no quería estropear esto con alguna idea mía. Este momento era tan perfecto que nada podría arruinarlo. Nada.

Todo me parecía irreal, como si fuera un simple sueño, del que nunca quería despertar.

-¿Aún deseas tu algodón? –preguntó divertido sin separarse de mí.

-Ujumm… -fue lo único "coherente" que pude pronunciar.

-Ven –muy a mí pesar se separó lentamente de mí. Sentí una sensación de vacío. Tomé su mano.

-Quiero un algodón azul –informé.

-Lo sé, siempre te gustaron los azules.

Un pequeño y corto pinchazo en mi cabeza hizo que parara mi caminar inesperadamente. Llevé mis manos a mi cien y la masajeé levemente.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella? –su voz destilaba preocupación.

-No…no es nada –logré decir. Apreté más mi cabeza.

-Bella… -me llamó.

-Estoy bien –quité mis manos y elevé mi mirada. El dolor había pasado.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No es nada, a veces me duele un poco la cabeza pero nada grave –intenté sonreír.

-¿Segura…?

-Sí –dije más firme.

-Un algodón azul –le dije a la señora que se encargaba preparando las ricas nubes esponjosas.

-Enseguida preciosa –contestó con voz maternal.

Esperamos entre risas, miraba atentamente el proceso del algodón, desde siempre me había gustado, eso nunca lo olvidé.

-Toma cielo –me lo extendió y elevé mis brazos como niña pequeña.

-Gracias –le pagué ante la renuencia de Edward.

-Umm… -gemí al llevar el primer bocado a mi boca. No sabía hace cuanto no comía un algodón de azúcar pero estaba delicioso.

-Está delicioso –informé lo obvio.

-Se nota –Edward rió por mi infantil comportamiento.

-Toma –se lo extendí.

-Gracias pero… no –miró raro.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de los algodones?

-No me gustan.

-Ok –un maléfico plan atravesó mi mente.

Caminos alrededor de la plaza, llevaba la mitad de mi algodón, arranqué un gran trozo de nube y lo coloqué estratégicamente.

-Edward… -lo llamé ya que estaba distraído.

-Umm –se limitó a contestar. Giró su cabeza y en un rápido movimiento introduje el algodón en su boca que estaba entreabierta. Me miró con los ojos desorbitados y comió el algodón que había penetrado su boca.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –su cara era de total desagrado.

-La venganza es dulce –reí por mi broma. –Y nunca mejor dicho –lo miré riendo a carcajada batiente.

-Yo tuve que comer picante –le informé debido a que no sabía de que hablaba.

Me miró entrecerrando los ojos y reí.

-Ven aquí –exclamó antes de salir corriendo tras de mí. Chillé como enana y corrí todo lo que dieron mis piernas.

Grité cuando sentí sus brazos apresar mi cuerpo. Era mucho más rápido que yo.

Quitó mi algodón y amenazó con tirarlo. Rogué como niña pequeña porque no lo hiciera. Finalmente me hizo caso pero lo que pasó nadie lo esperaba.

Me acerqué a rescatar mi algodón y moví mi cabeza en su dirección para morder su dulce nube. No me imaginaba que por la cabeza de Edward pasaría la misma idea. Casi al mismo tiempo mordimos el algodón. Debido a lo poco que había nuestros labios se rozaron imperceptiblemente. Un simple roce que fue mucho más que eso.

Me separé bruscamente e intenté disimular. Un cosquilleo agradable recorrió mis labios. Solo fue un simple roce pero que significó mucho más.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente pero ninguno dijo nada. Simplemente seguimos caminando y observando toda la plaza. Algunos puestos ambulantes estaban abiertos. Miramos todo y finalmente me llevé una pequeña figurilla que representaba la plaza. Era de cristal y desde que la vi me pareció hermosa.

Regresamos tarde a casa, se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla en la puerta de mi casa y fue en busca de su coche. Quedamos en encontrarnos otro día para visitar más lugares que recordar.

Solo asentí feliz de poder estar con él muchos días más.

El tiempo fue pasando, los días dieron plazo a las semanas. Hoy se cumplía exactamente un mes de mi salida del hospital. Llevaba visitando toda clase de lugares con Edward durante dos semanas. Tanya había llamado para decir que aplazaba su visita, según ella su trabajo era muy agobiante.

Para ser sincera ni siquiera había recordado su visita, todo mi tiempo se pasaba fugaz al lado de Edward, las semanas pasaron como si fueran días. Cuando me di cuenta se había cumplido un mes.

Habíamos visitado varios lugares, cada uno con una historia diferente. Todas ellas eran apasionantes y muchas otras divertidas. Había recordado la gran mayoría pero aún no lograba recordar a las personas.

También había llamado a Alice y Rosalie. Salimos tres tardes. La primera fue una visita en mi casa, la segunda al cine y la tercera al centro comercial. Había descubierto que odiaba las compras.

Su compañía era de lo más amena, eran unas chicas muy divertidas, amables y locas. Cuando llegaba a casa después de haber estado con ellas mi estómago dolía y la sonrisa parecía tatuada en mi cara.

No había querido preguntarles nada a ellas sobre mi pasado.

La simple razón era que prefería empezar desde cero, pasarlo bien con su compañía y divertirme al máximo sin agobiarme en pensar en recordar. Fue como si las hubiera conocido hace poco, fue como si nos hubiéramos hecho amigas hace tan solo una semana.

En nuestra salida al cine también vinieron Jasper y Edward. Jasper era una persona tranquila y relajada, trasmitía paz y era un perfecto consejero. Nuestra relación era un poco más pausada y distante pero eso no impedía que nos lleváramos bien.

Con Edward todo iba bien, cada vez mejor. Los sentimientos que quise ocultar estaban saliendo a la luz por voluntad propia. No quise detenerlos, solo dejé que aumentaran e hicieran su recorrido. Todo mi destino estaba escrito y yo no quería cambiarlo.

Si antes la sonrisa de felicidad permanecía en mi rostro la mitad del día ahora lo hacía las 24 horas diarias. Y también tenía su porque. Fue justo ayer cuando había ido con Edward a visitar un museo con pinturas del siglo XIX, todas eran fabulosas, mis conocimientos sobre ellas se habían perdido un poco pero gracias a Edward y a su gran dote como profesor lo tenía todo de nuevo en mi mente.

Me acompañó como cada día a casa, pero esta vez entró por invitación mía a tomar un café. Charlamos animadamente mientras comíamos también unas pastas. Hablar con él era sencillo, siempre había un tema entre los dos y nunca el típico silencio sepulcral de no saber que decir.

Estábamos los dos en mi amplio sofá, aunque estábamos bastante juntos el uno del otro, casi no había sitio entre nuestros cuerpos. Me sentía cómoda estando así con él.

Nuestro tema de conversación era de las locuras que él me contaba de cuando éramos pequeños. Había accedido a hacerlo después de muchos ruegos míos. Recordaba vagamente algunas pero pocas. Él me narraba todas con intensidad, como si lo estuviera viviendo mientras lo contaba.

Reímos como poseídos por su relato. Me contaba que un día, cuando teníamos cinco años más o menos yo le había preguntado que por qué él tiene un bultito y no rayita entre las piernas. Nunca supo contestarme, pues él tampoco lo sabía y lo único que había hecho es enseñármelo, pero su madre lo pilló y estuvo riendo durante semanas.

Mi tripa dolió con ese relato, me la apreté fuertemente porque pensé que se me partiría de un momento a otro. Lágrimas surcaban mis ojos y hasta mi garganta ardía. Los dos nos doblábamos de la risa en el sofá y con ello nos acercamos más, nuestras miradas se conectaron y en poco nos dimos cuenta de que nuestros rostros estaban muy juntos.

Su respiración aún entrecortada por la risa daba de lleno en mi rostro y en mis labios, mis ojos observaron curiosos su bello rostro. Las carcajadas habían cesado de lleno entre los dos. Ahora estábamos envueltos por una burbuja, estábamos en nuestro mundo y nadie podía molestar ahora.

Se acercó lento y yo lo hice temerosa, nuestras miradas no perdieron conexión en ningún momento hasta que por la cercanía mis ojos se cerraron esperando anhelantes el beso.

Sus labios rozaron levemente los míos, tanteando el terreno. Finalmente se posaron sobre los míos en su plenitud, se movieron acompasados, juntos encajaban como un puzzle creado para eso.

Moví mis labios despacio, probando los suyos suavemente, sin prisas.

Al principio fue un imperceptible roce de dos bocas que poco después se convirtieron en una.

Sus labios eran cálidos, suaves y dulces. Su aliento entró en mi cavidad bucal, sabía a menta mezclado con su propio sabor dulce.

Mis manos se movieron ávidas a su cabello y las suyas a mis mejillas intensificando el beso.

Sonreí sobre sus labios y los volví a unir a los suyos. Llevaba deseando este momento mucho y no me arrepentía.

Su lengua rozó mi labio inferior y este se abrió automáticamente para recibir su exquisita lengua que al rozar con la mía produjo un escalofrío agradable por mi cuerpo.

Mordí su labio y me deleité con su sedoso tacto.

La falta de oxígeno hizo acto de presencia y nos separamos reticentes a abandonar los labios del otro.

Mis brazos quedaron alrededor de su cuello y sus manos en mi cintura. Sonreímos al unísono. Su mirada trasmitía amor, ternura y adoración.

Hundí mi rostro en su cuello y sentí su palpitante vena. Dejé un leve beso allí.

-Te quiero… -susurró silenciosamente.

Me separé de él y lo miré con cariño.

-Sé que lograré volver a amarte como antes. Porque sé que te amé mucho y sé que lo sigo haciendo. Solo tienes que darme unos meses para que mi mente te recuerde.

-Esperaré lo que sea posible si es a tu lado.

-No tardaré mucho, es imposible olvidarte por mucho tiempo.

Nuestros labios se volvieron a unir. Me sentía la mujer mas afortunada del mundo, por el solo hecho de tenerlo a mi lado.

Poco después me acurruqué en sus brazos que me atraparon con amor y sus manos con dulzura.

En este momento todo era perfecto, absolutamente todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello People! :)<strong>

**_I_ntenté escribir lo más rápido que pude. Al principio este capítulo no iba a existir, escribí otro pero no me convenció, no quería que las cosas pasaran tan directas, ya comprenderán cuando lean el próximo que está a medias.**

**Les recuerdo que este capítulo es solo transitorio y sirve de enganche, como digo yo xD**

**Pero estén atentas a los pequeños detalles que son muy importantes por muy absurdos que parezcan ahora.**

**No quiero adelantar acontecimientos xD**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta la historia.**

**Os quiero mucho mis lectores! ^n_n^**

**By: _C_razy _C_ullen**


	13. Desconfianza

Capítulo 13: Desconfianza

Pov Bella:

Mi cabeza parecía querer explotar, todo retumbaba dentro de ella como si de una resaca se tratara, el mínimo sonido me molestaba y se reproducía dentro de mi cabeza como pequeños golpes interminables.

Me levanté medio grogui en busca de algún comprimo para el dolor, mis ojos se nublaron y tuve que sujetarme de la pared para no perder el equilibrio. ¿Qué diablos me pasaba? Recuerdo haber estado bien el la noche y haber dormido plácidamente, pero desde las diez de la mañana el dolor se había tornado insoportable.

Cuando encontré la tan anhelada pastilla la tomé sin reparaciones y apreté mi cráneo en busca de alivio. Me acurruqué en el sofá e intenté volver a dormir, pero el dolor punzante estaba ahí y no podía pasar desapercibido.

Me daba vueltas todo, me sentía desorientada y el dolor aumentaba a cada minuto de mi ahora torturada mañana. Caminé a lo largo de la sala, me tumbé en el sofá, apreté mi cabeza, me removí y nada, ni el paso del tiempo quitaba el dolor, pensé en tomarme otra pastilla pero cambié de opinión, hace poco había tomado la anterior y no sería bueno ingerir más.

El timbré sonó insistentemente haciendo que mi dolor aumentara, gemí de dolor por ello e intenté dormir, ahora no quería visitas de nadie. Cuando pensé que la persona al otro lado de la puerta se había cansado de esperar y se marcharía el timbre volvió a sonar más fuerte aún.

De mala gana me levanté sujetándome de las paredes, mis ojos se aclararon y el mareo pareció desaparecer. Abrí la puerta con una furia repentina.

-Ohh Dios mío. ¿Bella estás bien? –preguntó mi visita.

-Sí...sí –pude decir entrecortadamente.

-No tienes buena cara –dijo mientras inspeccionaba mi rostro.

-Solo tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Pasa, hace frío –le informé y me hizo caso.

-Toma asiento iré a por café.

-No hace falta Bella, así está bien.

-Bueno… -dije un poco reticente.

-¿No preguntarás por qué vine antes?

-Emm… bueno sí…

-No podía venir en la tarde por el trabajo y como prometí visitarte no quería fallar mi promesa, espero no te moleste.

-No pasa nada, me vendrá bien tu compañía –mentí, prefería estar sola pero sabía que ella podía decirme muchas cosas del pasado.

-Bella ahora estoy a tu disposición para que preguntes lo que quieras sobre tu pasado, conozco todo de ti –dijo con una sonrisa que escondía mucho más que felicidad.

-Gracias Tanya, no sabes lo que me alegra escucharte –sonreí sinceramente.

-¡Cuál será tu primera pregunta? –un brillo en sus ojos me pareció sospechoso, estaba ansiosa por que preguntara y no parecía la misma Tanya de la vez pasada, ahora parecía que su mirada ocultaba maldad.

Di gracias a todos los santos porque el dolor desapareció casi milagrosamente, por fin la pastilla hizo su efecto y yo me sentí mucho más relajada y cómoda.

-¿Qué me puedes contar sobre mí antes de haber tenido el accidente? –me sentía emocionada de poder conocer por fin mi vida.

-¿Puedes hacerme una pregunta en concreto? Así será más fácil –la miré con desconfianza escondida, esto era un poco raro.

-¿Cómo nos conocimos? –pregunté tanteando el terreno.

-Nos conocimos cuando tú tenías siete años y yo nueve. Hace trece años ya… -iba a seguir hablando pero la corté.

-No pueden ser trece –fruncí el ceño.

-Son trece, mis cálculos no fallan –dijo firme.

-Tengo 23 años Tanya, de eso estoy segura –la miré acusatoriamente en busca de respuestas.

-Ohh bueno entonces son 16 años –tocó su pelo nerviosamente.

-¿Cómo has podido equivocarte?

-Solo son tres años Bella, no es para tanto –contestó mientras movía sus manos restándole importancia.

-Es mucho tiempo –mi mirada se cruzó con la suya pero ella la desvió.

-Tengo mucho trabajo en mi mente Bella, simplemente me equivoqué, un error lo tiene cualquiera –se deshizo rápido del tema.

-Está bien no le daré más importancia.

Intenté que mi respuesta fuera creíble. Era verdad que un error lo tenía cualquiera, pero por una extraña razón hoy no me sentía bien con su compañía. Su forma de actuar era sospechosa. Y por más que fallara en los cálculos tres años es mucho. Si ella estaba intentando engañarme tenía que estar alerta.

-¿Cómo nos conocimos? –me miró con desgana.

-¿Me dejarás terminar esta vez? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sí.

-Está bien –suspiró. –Fue en el colegio, unos niños se metían contigo por tu forma de vestir, decían que era rara y fea, te encontré llorando desconsoladamente pero sin defenderte. Siempre he tenido popularidad en el colegio así que les ordené que se marcharan y obedecieron. Me conmovió verte así por lo que te llevé a los servicios para que te tranquilizaras, allí te consolé y te aconsejé. Poco después nos hicimos muy amigas ya que todas las tardes ibas a mi casa para que te aconsejara que vestir. Cada tarde salíamos a comprar ropa nueva ya que te encantaba y seguramente te sigue encantando ir de compras –terminó su relato como una heroína.

Ohh Dios mío. Esto no podía ser verdad. Ella me estaba engañando, estaba segura de eso. Cuando salí de compras con Alice y Rosalie odié ir. En cuanto pisamos el centro comercial recuerdo haberme acordado de ese dato. Ir de compras para mí era un fastidio y mis amigas me lo aseguraron, pero igualmente me obligaron.

¿Por qué Tanya me engañaba?, ¿Qué conseguía ella con todo esto?, ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Quién era realmente ella?

Mi cabeza volvió a doler por hacerme miles de preguntas sin respuesta. Enloquecería por esto. Pensé que Tanya me iba a solucionar las cosas pero ahora veo que no es así.

-Tanya odio ir de compras –informé con voz segura.

-No es verdad, siempre me decías que amabas las compras.

-Me estás mintiendo Tanya… -quise seguir hablando pero me cortó.

-O la que miente eres tú.

-¿Qué? –estaba alucinada.

-Siempre me decías que amabas las compras, que te gustaban tanto como a mí y ahora me dices que las odias. De seguro me mentías cuando éramos amigas para poder salir conmigo y dejar que te aconsejara.

La miré incrédula ante sus palabras.

-Eso no tiene sentido –me estaba alterando. Mi voz me lo decía.

-Sí lo tiene, solo intentabas aprovecharte de mis conocimientos por la moda.

-No.

-No puedes asegurarlo Bella, has perdido tu memoria y no puedes estar segura de nada.

Enmudecí ante sus palabras. Ella tenía razón en lo último en lo que había dicho. Yo no estaba segura de nada por culpa de mi pérdida de memoria y por lo tanto no podía afirmar nada. No podía decir que ella era una mentirosa o que me estaba engañando porque no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

-Bella –sujetó mis manos tiernamente. –Tú eres mi mejor amiga, solo intento ayudarte. Si cuando éramos jóvenes mentiste da igual ahora, solo quiero lo mejor para ti. No tiene sentido que te mienta porque no saco nada con ello. No busco aprovecharme de la situación ni mucho menos. –Su mirada fue tan dulce y angelical que todo mi enfado desapareció.

-Esta bien Tanya lo lamento –sonreí sinceramente igual que ella.

-¿Quieres seguir con esto? –preguntó.

-Por su puesto –confirmé.

-De acuerdo puedes volver a preguntar –asentí.

Medité en que era lo siguiente que quería saber. Claramente todo, necesitaba conocer todo de mí, pero quería preguntarle a Tanya las cosas que más importantes me parecieran.

-¿Qué fue de mis estudios?

-Creo que todo ese criterio te fue bien. Pero nunca supe si entraste a la universidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Desde que cumpliste los dieciocho años hasta los veintiuno perdimos la amistad.

-¿Qué?

-Fue algo horrible.

Mi mente funcionaba a mil por hora para intentar recordar eso, mas no podía. Ningún dato llegó a mí.

-¿Qué pasó para que dejáramos de ser amigas?

-Conociste a Edward.

-¿Qué? –pareciese que mi mente solo podía procesar esa estúpida palabra poco significativa. Estaba impertérrita.

-Todo empeoró con su llegada.

-Explícame todo eso.

-Bella… -parecía incómoda.

-Hazlo –demandé.

-De acuerdo.

Se acomodó de nuevo en el sillón y procedió con su relato.

-Realmente conociste a Edward con dieciséis años, él era tu compañero de clases y se sentaba a tu lado, así comenzasteis con vuestra amistad. Durante ese tiempo solo erais compañeros de pupitre. Nada más pasaba entre vosotros. Eras demasiado tímida como para entablar una conversación más larga de lo normal. Nunca supe que pasó que hubo un margen entre vosotros. De repente dejasteis de hablaros y como mucho os saludabais de vez en cuando en los pasillos.

Eso no cuadraba para nada con lo que Edward me había contado sobre nosotros en el pasado. Pero recuerdo haber visto tristeza en su mirada. Tal vez había omitido este dato y eso lo entristecía. Estaba ansiosa por saber que había pasado y desgraciadamente Tanya no lo sabía.

-Que raro parece eso, es demasiado extraño.

-Sí pero verdaderamente nunca supe que pasó. Lamento no saberlo.

-No es culpa tuya Tanya. ¿Puedes continuar?

-Claro.

Respiró varios segundos y continuó.

-Cuando cumpliste los dieciocho empezaste a tener un comportamiento extraño. Tu actitud era misteriosa, como si hicieras algo a escondidas que no quisieras que nadie supiera.

Por las tardes nunca querías salir conmigo y pocas veces aceptabas ir a comprar o simplemente a dar un paseo.

Me molestaba mucho tu actitud, sobre todo porque decías que no podías salir y cuando llamaba a tu casa no estabas.

Escuché atentamente todo. No quería perderme ningún dato.

-Por eso un día decidí seguirte. Tu comportamiento me frustraba y ya estaba cansada de tu estúpido comportamiento. Fue una tarde de invierno y eran las seis de la tarde. Te había llamado como muchos otros días para quedar y contestaste que no. Te esperé a la salida de tu casa y vi como subiste a tu coche mientras hablabas por teléfono y sonreías. Lo más sigilosamente que pude te seguí con mi coche.

Después de varios minutos llegaste a una gran casa de paredes negras y un tramo central de madera. Todo fue raro porque no sabía que hacías allí. Pero todo cuadró cuando después de dar algunos pasos Edward llegó a tu encuentro. Os disteis un casto beso y os adentrasteis en la casa. No te seguí porque no me era posible y tampoco era oportuno. Pero estaba muy enfadada por tu comportamiento. Se suponía que era tu amiga y que confiabas en mí.

Ahora las cosas de verdad cuadraban. Estaba claro que ella no me mentía. Era conocedora de como era la casa de Edward, la cual yo conocía gracias a las fotos. Verdaderamente Tanya solo quería lo mejor para mí.

-Aunque no tengo idea de porque no te conté lo de Edward lo siento mucho, me doy cuenta que de verdad eres una buena amiga y es raro que no contara contigo.

-Todo tiene su explicación.

-Cuéntamela.

-Al día siguiente te pregunté sobre todo ello. Al principio lo negaste todo pero cuando te conté que te había seguido aceptaste que era verdad. Estaba fúrica porque no habías confiado en mí. Eso fue principalmente lo que nos separó. Tu falta de confianza hacia mí. Me fui de tu casa aún enfadada y no te hablé por varios días.

-Ohh Dios –exclamé inconscientemente.

-Intentaste recuperar nuestra amistad en varios intentos. Pensé mucho en todo y finalmente te perdoné después de que me lo pidieras de nuevo.

Por un mes todo fue genial. Nuestra amistad volvió a su auge principal y de nuevo fuimos las mejores amigas. Pero de nuevo a los pocos meses empezaste a alejarte de mí. Yo para ese entonces no tenía novio y hacia de mal tercio entre los tres. Era un poco incómodo pero siempre que te lo preguntaba asegurabas que no pasaba nada. Pero repentinamente era como si mi presencia te molestara y solo quisieras estar con Edward.

-No creo que fuera así, si eras mi mejor amiga lo dudo mucho.

-Lo sé pero él era tu novio y es un poco comprensible. –Poco a poco dejamos de tener la misma relación de antes, salías siempre con Edward y yo me había hartado de ser la que no tenía pareja y de presenciar vuestras muestras de amor. Decidí por mi misma alejarme más aún y tú ni siquiera pareciste darte cuenta nunca.

-Eso es tan horrible. Él era mi novio pero tú mi mejor amiga y nunca debí hacer una cosa así.

-Sé que no es un comportamiento digno de admirar pero supongo que cuando quieres a alguien es así.

-Lo sé pero es horroroso.

-Bueno eso ahora no importa.

Fui a por un par de bebidas y unas galletitas saladas. Habíamos hablado mucho y no me di cuenta de otras necesidades.

Después de comerlas en silencio procedió con el relato.

-Mas o menos a finales de mayo nuestra amistad repentinamente recobró vida. Me llamabas cada tarde para quedar y estar juntas. Siempre accedí, al fin y al cabo eras mi mejor amiga y te apreciaba.

-Es muy considerado de tu parte.

-Sí. Bueno todo fue genial por ese tiempo, más o menos por unas semanas. Aunque me parecía insólito lo dejé pasar. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando me entere de que tu relación había terminado unos días antes de que tú volvieras a establecer nuestra amistad.

Llevé mis manos a mi boca asombrada por sus palabras. Era una persona horrible, cruel, dañina y manipuladora.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Sé que es complicado pero es verdad aunque me cuesta decirlo.

-Sigue por favor.

-No se si debería.

-Hazlo sin temor.

Suspiró pesadamente varios segundos y volvió a hablar.

-Intenté no enfadarme por eso y pedirte civilizadamente una explicación. Claro está que tu comportamiento me dañaba, pues parecía que solo querías mi amistad con conveniencia.

-Es tan difícil de creer, me siento horrible.

-No lo hagas ahora no tiene importancia.

-Pero lo tuvo.

-Bueno déjame seguir.

Asentí.

-Solo me dijiste que no me habías comentado nada porque te dolía recordarlo a él y todo lo que pasó. Que querías dejarlo en el olvido. Te pedí cientos de veces que me dijeras porque rompisteis pero siempre te negabas así que no insistí más.

-Parece mentira –dije casi inconscientemente. Edward para nada me había hablado de eso pero claro está que lo había omitido. Cuando hablamos sus ojos lo delataban. En el fondo sabía que conocía más de él que nadie y que por eso podía leer a través de él sin dificultades.

Pero la duda estaba impresa en mis palabras y en mi rostro. ¿Por qué lo había omitido? Le pedí que me contara todo y él solo me había contado la mitad. Por una parte lo comprendía. Si el verdaderamente me quería recordar estos malos momentos le dolería demasiado. Pero yo confiaba en él y quería que me contara todo. Lo bueno y lo malo porque eran mis recuerdos y yo quería recuperarlos todos.

¿Me había él mentido anteriormente?, ¿Solo omitió esto o también otras cosas importantes?, ¿Cuánta verdad habían en sus palabras y hasta que punto pudo llegar a ocultarme?

Estaba echa un verdadero lío. No sabía que hacer ni como reaccionar. Todo era demasiado confuso. Estaba segura de que si mi vida fuera contada por esos dibujitos de la tele me saldría humo por la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas.

Pero esto no era una tonta serie de muñecos animados. Esto era la realidad. Mi realidad.

-Lo que pasó después fue algo que de verdad me impresionó. Nunca lo esperaba venir de nadie y menos de ti. –Sus palabras estaban marcadas por la tristeza.

¿Qué pasó? –pregunté impaciente.

-Siempre dudé de que sintieras algo por Edward –sin poder evitarlo escupí mi bebida.

-¿Perdón? –la miré con desconfianza.

-No lo tomes a mal simplemente uní las piezas del puzzle.

-No te entiendo.

Suspiró con desgana.

-Un mes después de que tu relación con Edward había muerto me contaste que estabas enamorada de Riley, un chico que se sentaba a tu lado en matemáticas. Suspirabas cada vez que lo veías pero nunca te atreviste a decirle nada de tus sentimientos. Pasaron unas semanas y seguías igual, siempre me decías que pensabas que era un chico hermoso y encantador pero que nunca se fijaría en ti. Cuando había pasado ya un mes de tu declaración seguías igual.

Una tarde Riley me pidió ser su novia y yo acepté porque también me gustaba. Nunca te dije nada de ello porque ante todo eras mi amiga. Estaba enamorada de Riley mucho antes de que tú me dijeras nada y me destrozaste cuando me lo contaste. Pero nadie manda en el corazón y se me hizo imposible no decirle a Riley que no. –Su mirada mostraba culpa y dolor.

-Cuando te enteraste de la noticia te enfureciste conmigo, poco después me contaste que Edward y tú estabais juntos de nuevo. –Mis ojos no se podían abrir más ante sus palabras. Yo no podía ser así. Me costaba demasiado asimilarlo. Nunca me imaginé que era una persona tan cruel y dañina. Por un momento tuve asco de mi misma. Me repudié yo sola. ¿Verdaderamente amaba a Edward?

No podía saber eso pero estaba segura de que ahora un sentimiento desconocido se había instalado en mi corazón y su dueño no era más que Edward.

-¿Estás insinuando que salí con él por despecho? –Pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

-Puede ser, fue poco después de lo de Riley y todo era un poco sospechoso.

-Me parece increíble.

-Pero no tienes porque creerme. Es solo una suposición. No quiero que esto te ponga mal. –Agarró mis manos entre las suyas.

-De acuerdo Tanya. Pero comprende que es algo duro de asimilar. Ahora no sé si de verdad he amado a Edward o no.

-Sé que es duro solo tienes que esperar a recordar.

El tiempo pasó y por unos minutos nos quedamos las dos en silencio. Un silencio sepulcral e incómodo.

Mi próxima pregunta se formó rápidamente en mi cabeza y se lo hice saber a Tanya.

-¿Puedes explicarme por qué dices que Edward te odia? Hace unos días cuando nos conocimos me dijiste eso y que él te había prohibido visitarme cuando estuve en el hospital.

-Sí y tal y como te dije él pensaba que pasabas demasiado tiempo conmigo.

-Pero tú me has dicho lo contrario.

-Lo sé pero eso fue la primera vez que estuviste con él. Como te dije cuando volvisteis a ser novios era un poco diferente. Pasabas más tiempo conmigo que con él y por eso también la duda de si lo amabas estaba en mi mente.

-Todo parece encajar –hablé mirando a la nada. Ahora sus palabras tenían más sentido que nuca.

-La primera vez que estuviste con él te pedí un poco más de atención y las cosas funcionaron al principio. Pero luego todo cambió, como te dije la segunda vez de tu noviazgo con él estabas más conmigo que con Edward y fue por eso que empezó a odiarme. Decía que desde que hablé contigo sobre ello tú ya no salías con él por las tardes y le hablabas poco. Siempre dijo que me preferiste a mí y que por eso no le caía bien.

La miré impactada. Edward no me parecía ese tipo de persona. Además él nunca me había contado nada de que nos fuera mal. Me dijo que nuestra relación siempre fue buena y llena de amor. Nada coincidía con lo de Tanya, todo eso me revolvía la cabeza.

Decidí fingir y engañar a Tanya, no le contaría nada de mi charla con Edward, solo quería que me contara todo. Por ahora nada encajaba y esto me estaba poniendo alerta. Uno de los dos mentía y yo necesitaba saber quien era.

-Edward no parece así –lo defendí inconscientemente.

-Lo sé, delante de ti siempre se comportaba bien conmigo, pero cambiaba cuando no estabas. –Sus ojos se aguaron y por un momento pensé en creerle a ella todo, pero por otro lado mi conciencia me decía que no lo hiciera. Edward no aparentaba ser tal y como ella decía.

-Ohh –fue lo único que pude decir. Mi cerebro trabaja duramente para intentar pensar y hacer que pueda decir alguna frase coherente. Todo esto me estaba enloqueciendo.

Ella mentía, tenía que hacerlo. No sabía porque pero me negaba a creer que todo lo que Edward me contó la vez pasada fue una mentira, todo era demasiado hermoso y emocionante. ¿Por qué iba a mentir?

Él no ganaba nada con eso, solo recuperarme, pero no podía hacerlo a base de mentiras.

-Es un poco extraño pero es la verdad –analizó mis gestos.

-Sí… -susurré sin saber que más decir.

-¿Qué piensas tú sobre él? –se removió incomoda en su sitio y respiró pesadamente varias veces.

-Cuando llegó al instituto me pareció un chico hermoso, sus ojos verdes impresionaban a cualquiera –sin saber porque instintos asesinos salieron de mí hacia ella.

-Sí, es hermoso. –Y solo mío –dije internamente. Me reprendí por ese pensamiento.

-Pero a pesar de eso nunca me gustó como para tener un romance con él –sentía inseguridad en sus palabras.

-No pareces segura.

-Es así, nunca me gustó ese modo. No tuvimos una relación muy amena. Simplemente nos saludábamos por cortesía cuando nos veíamos o cuando estaba contigo. Intercambiamos pocas palabras a lo largo del tiempo.

-¿Alguna vez tuvisteis un enfrentamiento? –pregunté impacientemente.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente e incluso me pareció ver sus manos temblar.

-No…no… -dije nerviosa.

-No te creo.

-Es verdad Bella.

-No. Cuéntame la verdad. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-Bueno una vez… él… él.

-¿Qué? –pregunté bruscamente.

Algo sonó en la sala.

Miró su reloj y se puso de pie.

-Lo lamento Bella tengo que irme, el trabajo me llama.

-Tanya, cuéntamelo –demandé.

-En otro momento Bella. Adiós. –Dijo dando dos besos en mis mejillas. La acompañé a la puerta.

-Cuando pueda volveré a visitarte y te juro que te contaré eso.

-Esta bien –con toda la impaciencia del mundo acepté.

-Gracias Tanya me estás ayudando mucho.

-De nada, ante todo eres mi amiga y solo quiero recuperarte. Quiero que seas la de antes y que me tengas la suficiente confianza como para salir por allí de compras y hacer lo que hacíamos antes

-Estoy impaciente –fue mi respuesta.

Me apoyé en la puerta en cuando la cerré. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

Estaba hecha un lío, ¿Quién de los dos mentía? ¿Quién me estaba engañando?

Mi lado racional me decía que creyera a Edward, él parecía más honesto y según lo que conocía de él lo poco que estuvimos juntos no parece una persona mentirosa. Además no sabe hacerlo yo siempre sabía cuando mentía y esa vez mientras me contaba todo pude ver sinceridad en sus ojos.

Sonreí por eso, una parte de mí se negaba a dejarlo a él como el mentiroso, no parecía creíble que él pudiera inventar tanto sobre los dos en tan poco tiempo. Cuando estaba con él podía ver felicidad y amor en sus ojos. Ese brillo nunca los abandona y sus sonrisas parecían sinceras siempre que me veía.

Pero… ¿y si mentía? No soportaría saber que yo solo soy un juego para él. Por más que mi memoria estara borrada momentáneamente había un sentimiento por él instalado en mi corazón. Según él nos habíamos amado fuertemente y si eso era verdad ningún accidente podía borrar al dueño de mi corazón.

Suspiré por ese pensamiento. "El dueño de mi corazón". Me gustaba usar esas palabras para describirlo. Nuevos sentimientos estaban aflorando por él y yo me sentía muy asustada.

Si verdaderamente en el pasado yo lo amaba, era imposible que ese amor se borrara fácilmente, solo tenía que encontrar la manera de hacer que aumentara para ver si era verdad, para comprobar que mis sentimientos hacia él eran tal y como me había asegurado.

Por otro lado estaba Tanya, ¿qué conseguía ella mintiéndome? No estaba escrito en ningún lado que ella fuera la mentirosa. Pero por extraño que parezca ella era la que salía perdiendo. La conocía menos y no podía saber sus intenciones. Pero no podía juzgar sin conocer.

Edward nunca me dijo nada de Tanya, nunca la nombró en sus narraciones y tampoco me habló de ella como un personaje secundario. Nada, él solo había hablado sobre nosotros y sobre mis otros amigos. Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice. Pero nunca nombró a ninguna Tanya.

Necesitaba saber la verdad, pensaba que Tanya iba a solucionar mi vida y era todo al revés, ella la estaba complicando más y estaba llenando mi cabeza con nuevas ideas que tampoco encajaban.

No tenía idea de como averiguar todo, no sabía como encontrar el desenlace de todo esto. Era demasiado complicado, yo lo único que quería era conocer todo lo que había olvidado e intentar reconstruir mi vida de nuevo. No quería sentir como si estara viviendo con una extraña.

Carlisle había dicho que mi memoria regresaría en un tiempo indefinido, que poco a poco podría recuperarla, pero el tiempo se hacía largo y agonizante. Quería mis recuerdos y los quería ya.

Ahora con las palabras de Tanya sentía una sensación rara hacia mí. ¿Asco? Tal vez, no lo sabía pero su relato había dejado una marca en mí. Fui una mala persona y seguramente jugué con los sentimientos de Edward. Nada tenía sentido para mí ahora.

Enfoqué mi vista en el teléfono y la tentación de llamar a Edward para preguntarle sobre Tanya era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Sentía curiosidad, enfado y duda. Necesitaba saber quien de los dos era el mentiroso, porque alguno de ellos me estaba engañando y yo no podía consentir eso.

Rogué porque no fuera Edward, por una estúpida razón mi conciencia me aseguraba que no era él, que la que mentía era Tanya pero ¿y si era al revés? Ese maldito "y si…" me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Y ahora más que nunca necesitaba respuestas.

Como una cobarde marqué su número y después colgué sin dejar entrar la llamada, lo hice como unas diez veces y en ninguna me dignaba a esperar a que Edward contestara. Me sentía nerviosa por la reacción que pudiera tener. Si lo que decía Tanya era verdad y él la odiaba seguramente le molestaría que le hablara de ella.

Removí mi pelo nerviosamente, enloquecería con esta situación. No sabía ante quien recurrir para saber la verdad y era desesperante.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente. Desgraciadamente mis dolores de cabeza regresaron. Ahora se habían convertido en un hábito matutino. No quería ir al hospital. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en el como para regresar. Sabía que tarde o temprano los dolores desaparecerían.

Mi relación con Edward no fue a mejor. No me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a verlo. No quería dañarlo. No me sentía bien conmigo misma y sabía que no podía trasmitir buenos sentimientos a otra persona.

Cada día que me llamaba me negaba a salir con él. Muchas veces quise gritarle que sí quería salir con él. Que era lo que más deseaba. Pero con todo dolor me negaba. Escuchar su voz dolida y triste me destrozaba el corazón y partía mi alma.

Por más que me negara él no dejaba de llamarme día tras día y solo se llevaba un "no" de mi parte.

Me encerré en mi mundo y no quise estar con nadie.

Alice y Rosalie también me habían llamado y la misma respuesta se llevaron. No quería estar con nadie. No me sentía bien.

. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Conduje mi coche duramente hacia su casa. Ahora más que nunca agradecía ese dato. Él me había dado su dirección y eso fue un gran adelanto para mí.

Las calles se hacían interminables ante mis ojos. Parecía que nunca llegaría a mi tan anhelado destino. Las lágrimas de frustración, enfado y dolor se agolparon en mis ojos, nublándome la vista. Pero no me detendrían. Nada ni nadie lo harían.

Al cabo de lo que parecieron horas por fin pude ver la entrada de su casa. Me bajé del coche con firmeza. Mis pasos resonaban en el asfalto que me llevaría a su porche. Decidida de lo que iba a ser apreté el botón de la puerta de su casa.

Mi mirada parecía querer lanzar fuego y mi cuerpo temblaba de arriba abajo pero no de miedo, sino de furia.

Pulsé insistentemente el pequeño botón, tanto que hasta pensé que se fundiría mas no me importó. Eso era lo menos importante ahora.

Aporreé la puerta con mis puños y grité de frustración. Cuando me detuve escuché unos apresurados pasos dirigirse hacia mi posición. Sonreí amargamente por ello. Por fin dejaría las cosas claras.

Edward abrió furiosamente la puerta, su mirada era dura y sus rasgos estaban tensos. En cuanto me vio toda su mirada se descompuso y cambió radicalmente. Ahora sus ojos mostraban cariño y ternura. Todo lo contrario a lo que mostraban los míos.

Su sonrisa decayó en cuanto vio mi fúrica mirada.

-¿Bella…? –preguntó dudoso.

-¡Maldito! –chillé fuera de control mientras inesperadamente mi brazo se alzaba mi mano chocaba fuertemente contra su mejilla.

Sentía la palma de mi mano arder, el dolor insoportable de mi cabeza se hizo más fuerte.

-¡Bella! –exclamó Edward en cuando pudo hablar.

Pero yo no dije nada, simplemente volví a estar mi mano en su mejilla el doble de fuerte. La marca quedó impresa en su ahora roja mejilla.

-¿Qué te pasa? –exclamó alucinado.

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Un río atravesó mis mejillas, quedaron empapadas, el sabor a sal inundó mis labios.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así?, ¿Por qué él?, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Intenté darle otra cachetada pero Edward agarró fuertemente mi muñeca. Nuestras furiosas miradas se encontraron. Mi cerebro solo daba órdenes a mis brazos y manos y lo único que podía hacer era abofetearlo. Pero ni así la furia se esfumó.

-¿Bella que te pasa?

-Me mentiste, eres un maldito mentiroso.

-¿De que hablas? –la incredulidad recubría sus palabras.

-Me enteré de todo Edward. ¿Cuánto creíste que duraría tu mentira?

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y supe que sabía de que le hablaba.

-Bella no se que dices –volvió a mentir.

-Sí lo sabes –demandé.

-Eres un cobarde que se aprovechó de mi pérdida de memoria para ocultármelo todo.

-No te entiendo.

-No finjas.

-No lo hago Bella.

-Te odio Edward, como jamás pensé que odiaría a nada.

Por cuarta vez mi brazo intentó alcanzar su mejilla. Pero él detuvo mi movimiento y me atrapó entre sus brazos.

Forcejeé en su cuerpo y conseguí liberarme de su fuerte agarre. Lo fulminé con mi mirada.

-No sé como me dejé llevar y pude dejar a mi corazón sentir algo por ti. Por alguien que no lo merece.

-No entiendo el cambio de tu comportamiento.

-Sabes porque lo es pero quieres salir impune mintiendo de nuevo.

-No te he mentido.

-Sí lo haz hecho, en todo lo que me has contado. Todo fue una invención tuya, una farsa para quedar como él héroe de todo.

-Nunca te he mentido. Te amo y eso nadie lo podrá negar.

-Mentira, no lo repitas de nuevo, no repitas algo que sabes que es mentira.

-Lo eres todo para mí Bella.

-No se hiere a la persona que se ama y tú lo haz hecho.

-Nunca te he herido.

-No tienes nada mejor que decir que repetir lo que digo.

-¿Por qué te comportas así?

-Porque sé todo, me enteré de todo y ahora me das asco –escupí cada palabra. Pude ver dolor en su mirada.

-Sí asco, me has mentido, me has engañado. Y dime, ¿para qué?, ¿Has logrado lo que querías?, ¿Cuánto te divirtió todo esto? –las preguntas salían incontrolables de mi boca.

-No he jugado contigo. Te he dicho la verdad siempre y ahora vienes y me dices que todo es mentira y ni siquiera sé porque lo haces.

-¡Argg! –bramé. –Te odio –le grité. –No quiero volver a verte nunca más, desaparece de mi vida y olvídate de mí. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

-Bella no… -rogó.

-No me das pena. –Una lágrima recorrió su rostro.

-No hagas esto, no sin explicármelo.

-No tengo que explicarte nada que no sepas. -No me busques más, nunca, no te quiero en mi vida.

Di media vuelta y caminé lo más firme que pude. Mi mala actuación se notó a leguas. Las piernas me fallaban y mi cuerpo temblaba entero.

Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza para intentar apaciguar el dolor.

-¡Bella! –gritó Edward, pero hice oídos sordos.

Lo odiaba, con toda mi alma. No era más que un mentiroso que jugó conmigo y mis sentimientos.

-¡Bella! –volvió a gritar y escuché sus pasos a mi espalda. Caminé más rápido, pero un repentino mareo me hizo frenar en seco.

Chillé por el dolor de cabeza y caí de rodillas. Era insoportable. Sentí las manos de Edward en mis hombros y me sacudí fuertemente. No quería su tacto cerca.

Intenté ponerme de pie pero mis intentos fallaron. Lo intenté de nuevo y lo logré.

-Bella, no te vayas por favor, no sé que ha pasado y porque el cambio de tu comportamiento. Pero por favor déjame remediarlo. Dime en que fallé y lo arreglaré –sus palabras me enfurecieron.

-No hay nada que arreglar porque nunca hubo nada.

-Por… -iba a seguir hablando pero sus palabras se volvieron sordas para mí. Solo veía sus labios moverse.

-Te lo suplico –escuché levemente al cabo de unos segundos. Más lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos, pero no me conmovió.

-¡Vete! –chillé. –No te quiero cerca. Conocerte fue lo peor que pude hacer.

–Ve… -intenté decir pero no lo logré.

Un latigazo del dolor se extendió en toda mi cabeza y de repente dejé de sentir, ver y escuchar. Todo se tornó negro y solo pude percibir como mi mundo se apagaba.

OoOoO_OoOoO

Hello People! :)

Sí, yo de vuelta. Siento mucho el retraso y sé que no valen mis excusas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

Pero Sorry, he estado de mudanza y todo era un caos. Además el 16 de Octubre me confirmo y estuve con todos los preparativos. Mañana me voy de convivencia todo el finde y no quería dejarles otra semana sin capítulo.

Son la 1:13 y mañana tengo insti. Pero me da igual.

Okey, no me maten por lo que leen en el nuevo capítulo. Maten a **T**anya! jaja!

**T**odo tiene su explicación y aunque Bella les parezca una loca redimida sabrán el porque de su comportamiento en el próximo capítulo.

Si querían que las cosas se pusieran feas ya ven. Queda poco para que sepa todo y recuerde! **T**adan! x**D**

Lo sé, **T**aya es una puta y lo será más cuando sepan que ella fue la culpable del comportamiento de Bella x**D**

Me piro que esto me quedó enorme x**D**

Kisses.

Comenten :)

By: Crazy Cullen.


	14. Odio

_**¡Importante!: Lean la Posdata del final :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 14: Odio :...*...*...~.~ <strong>

Pov Bella:

Mirada. Sonrisa. "Te extrañé". "Estás preciosa". Beso. "Te amo". Alcohol. Tabaco. Mareo. Dolor de cabeza. Teléfono apagado. Vomitar. Llamada. Nada. Llamada. Desesperación. Angustia. Preocupación. Mal presentimiento. Solución. Timbrar. Nada. "Bella…". Edward. Enfado. Esquive. Frustración. Juzgar. Desprecio. "Hipócrita". Enfado. Acusación. Lágrimas. Dolor…*

Me desperté con ese revoltijo de recuerdos vagando por mi cabeza, todos amontonados y sin ningún tipo de sentido para mí. ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Por qué lo había tenido?

Pensé de nuevo en esos pequeños flash backs que había tenido, los pocos que recordaba después de toda una noche. Carecían de sentido, eran como piezas de puzzle que no lograba encajar.

Pensé varias veces en todas las sensaciones que me producía recordar mi ¿sueño?, no lo tenía claro, pero lo que sí sabía seguro era que al principio me sentía feliz y amada y después tremendamente herida y dolida.

Abrí un ojo lentamente, dejando que mis ojos se acostumbraran lentamente a la fuerte luz del sol que se colaba por las cortinas casi transparentes. Di un respingo al encontrarme en un lugar desconocido y extraño.

Abrí los ojos abruptamente y me encontré con una inmaculada sala blanca, pequeña y con pocos objetos en su interior.

Me senté bruscamente en la dura y pequeña cama. Recorrí toda la sala con la mirada y caí en la cuenta de que estaba en un hospital.

No sabía por qué motivo estaba aquí y desde cuando.

Pequeños pinchazos de dolor de extendían por toda mi cabeza, pero eran bastante soportables.

Escuché unas voces fuera y sin dudarlo me acerqué lo más sigilosamente posible a la puerta entreabierta.

-Lo tenías sumamente prohibido Edward.

-Yo no le dije nada de eso, simplemente ella encontró unas fotos de los dos, en las cuales habían varias de nosotros dos besándonos. ¿Cómo querías que ocultara eso? Era imposible. –Un fuerte suspiro resonó.

-Simplemente debiste negarte, ella tenía que recordar todo por si misma, nadie debía interferir en sus recuerdos. Te lo advertí, lo tenías prohibido, ¿qué fue lo que no entendiste de eso?

-Sé que no le podía contar nada de su pasado, pero ella lo pidió Carlisle, no podía decirle que no después de que encontró esas fotos, además después de eso no le conté nada más. Me lo pidió y me negué.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe.

-Me da igual que te negaras después, el daño ya está hecho maldita sea, todo esto es por no tener la boca cerrada. –Mis ojos se entrecerraron ante eso. ¿Por qué discutían?

-Yo no sé que pudo pasar o si alguien le contó algo, ella simplemente reaccionó así de la noche a la mañana y fue tiempo después de yo haberle contado eso. Todo fue muy extraño.

Otro suspiro resonó.

-Dime que fue lo que dijo e hizo exactamente.

-Ella vino fúricamente hacia mi casa, me cacheteó y después simplemente me gritó incoherencias. Me dijo que sabía la verdad, que se enteró de todo y que no quería volver a verme.

Un gemido de dolor se expandió.

-¿Estás seguro de no haberle dicho nada más?

-Sí Carlisle, nada, no sé el motivo de su reacción o quien pudo contarle nada. Lo que más me temo es que ella haya recordado eso, sabes a que me refiero.

-Lo sé.

Medité las palabras que había escuchado, las encajé para darles sentido completo. Intenté enlazarlo con algún recuerdo mío del pasado y la realidad llegó a mí abruptamente. Pesaba tanto como si me hubieran echado un kilo de cemente en los hombros.

Sentí las llamas de la furia atravesar mis ojos, mis puños se cerraron fuertemente, marcándome las palmas de las manos, una irá se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y sentí la violenta gana de arremeter contra alguien.

Sin titubear abrí rudamente la fina puerta de madera y me encontré con dos desconcertadas miradas. Al principio los ojos de los dos hombres mostraron sorpresa, pasando por el temor para acabar en la preocupación.

Mi mirada buscó automáticamente los ojos verdes de Edward, los cuales me miraban con dolor y miedo. Su mirada triste casi logró conmoverme, pero no pudo conmigo. Sentía la misma furia de la noche pasada. Todo cobró sentido para mí. El hospital y el dolor de cabeza. Lo único que me desconcertaba eran los primeros recuerdos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le grité sin vacilar.

-Bella… -su voz tartamudeó.

-Te dije que no quería volver a verte, que desaparecieras de mi vida, que imaginaras que yo estaba muerta, que nunca había existido para ti.

Mi garganta dolió por la fuerza que usé para decirle todas y cada una de esas palabras. El odio estaba reflejado en ellas.

-Bella… -ahora fue la voz de Carlisle la que habló.

-No quiero verlo cerca de mí, no permitiré que sepa más de mi vida, para mí ya no significa nada.

-Pero… -intentó decir el aludido.

-Nada, te odio y no permitiré que estés cerca de mí y de mi entorno fingiendo ser el hombre perfecto cuando en realidad no eres más que un mentiroso.

Sus ojos se aguaron.

-¡Vete! –chillé. –No quiero verte nuevamente. –Sin más que decir me adentré en la habitación y cerré firmemente la puerta.

Me lancé sobre la cama y dejé fluir mis lágrimas. Lagrimas de dolor, desesperación, rabia, frustración y sobretodo traición.

Me sentía engañada como nunca, sus palabras no fueron más que invenciones suyas sin nada de veracidad.

Me había fallado, solo jugó conmigo a su antojo para poder engañarme y así conseguir sus propósitos. Aunque no los tenía muy claros imaginaba que eran los de cualquier hombre necesitado.

Y lo peor de esta situación es que en cada momento que pasé con él le había entregado un pedacito de mi corazón y prácticamente él se lo había llevado entero en ese beso que me dio.

Pero ya nada de eso servía ahora, todo había quedado en el olvido. Debía quedar en el olvido. Tenía que olvidarme de él completamente y empezar mi vida desde cero sin ninguna ayuda más que la de Tanya, ella fue la única que me ayudó de verdad en todo este tiempo, la única que me dijo la verdad absoluta. Fue dolorosa, lo reconozco, pero fue la que abrió mis ojos. La que me quito el pañuelo y me dejó ver con claridad la realidad. La maldita realidad.

"Se acabó". "No por favor". Lágrimas. "No me hagas esto". "Te amo". "No finjas". "No lo hago". "Vete". "No quiero tus mentiras". Pesadilla. "No me toques". "Por favor". Furia. "Déjame explicarte" "Solo me serviste para una cosa". Incredulidad. "Zorra". Desesperación. Mareo. "Idiota". Error. Mentira. Anillo. "Olvídame". "Como si nunca hubiera existido…"*

Desperté con una fina capa de sudor en mi frente, mi respiración era entrecortada y mis latidos insistentes. ¿Qué había sido eso?, ¿En que momento me quedé dormida", ¿Por qué había tenido ese revoltijo de imágenes sin sentido recorriendo mi cabeza?, ¿Por qué discutíamos Edward y yo?, ¿Qué anillo?, ¿Por qué me decía lo mismo que yo le dije la noche anterior?

Chillé fuertemente por la frustración, había tenido ya dos veces esos mismos sueños y todavía no era conocedora de su significado. ¿Eran recuerdos?

No lo creo, no tienen ningún sentido para mí. Tanya nunca me había hablado de algo así, nunca me dijo nada de ninguna discusión así con Edward.

¿Por qué él me acusaba mientras yo le pedía que no me abandonara llorando amargamente?

¿En que momento había pasado todo eso?, ¿Cuál fue el motivo para que los dos reaccionáramos de esa forma tan extraña?

Jalé insistentemente de mi pelo, chillé más fuerte y gemí por la bajo, todo era muy confuso y frustrante. ¿Eran mis recuerdos o simples juegos confusos de mi mente?

Quería recuperar todos mis recuerdos, quería tenerlos ya dentro de mi desordenada mente. ¡Argg! quería recuperar mi vida.

Golpearon suavemente la puerta, dos pequeños golpes. Medité por unos segundos que hacer. Sin querer alargar más el momento y curiosa por saber quien era accedí a dejar pasar a la persona desconocida que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante –dije levemente.

-Bella… -la voz de Carlisle fue un simple susurro.

-¿Qué sucede? –dije con voz más ronca de lo normal, debido a que intenté controlar mi ira.

-¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó suavemente.

-Sí –dije no muy convencida.

Avanzó lentamente y cerró la puerta.

Fue directo.

-¿Por qué no quieres ver a Ed…?

-¡No! –casi grité. –No quiero hablar sobre él, no quiero que lo nombres. –Mi voz fue firme.

-Pero…

-No Carlisle, si has venido a hablar sobre él puedes irte. –Fui dura.

-No entiendo porque cambiasteis de la noche a la mañana.

-Yo le dije ya todo lo que él tenía que saber. Jugó conmigo y eso para mí es imperdonable.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

Bajé mi mirada.

-Nadie –mi voz fue un leve susurro.

-Bella –dijo con advertencia contenida.

-Solo lo sé y ya Carlisle dije que no quiero hablar sobre ello.

-Merece una explicación –ahora no fue el doctor el que hablaba. Fue un padre protector.

-No merece nada –contesté amargamente.

Suspiró.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? –su mirada se entristeció.

-Tuviste un colapso mental.

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas cuando dije que nadie debía interferir en tus recuerdos?

-Sí.

-Bien, ahora. ¿Alguien lo ha hecho?

Hice de tripas corazón para mentir lo mejor que podía.

-No –bajé la mirada.

-Bella necesito la verdad.

-Esa es la verdad –su mirada fue de escrutinio.

-Está bien –suspiró frustrado.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Tus recuerdos se han alterado y por lo tanto tu cerebro ha tenido que trabajar el doble para intentar recordar algo desconocido. Si alguien te contó cosas del pasado que tú olvidaste son también desconocidas para tu cerebro. Tiene pequeños flashes de esos recuerdos pero no logra enraizarlos con nada y eso tarde o temprano provoca esto.

-Pero yo quiero recuperar ya mi memoria.

-Y lo harás Bella, no sé exactamente cuanto tardarás pero irás recordando poco a poco. No puedes pretender recordarlos de la noche a la mañana porque esto no funciona así. Tu cerebro perdió muchos años de tu vida y ahora le costará recuperarlos.

-Pero… -me cortó.

-Si alguien interfiere en ese esfuerzo de tu cerebro para manejar los recuerdos todo irá más lento y volverás a empezar desde cero nuevamente. Seguramente has tenido fuertes dolores de cabeza.

-Sí.

-Ese es el motivo. Dime, ¿Quién te ha estado contando todo?

-Nadie.

-Bella, necesito que me lo digas para hacer conocedora a esa persona de que pare, si no todo empeorará y si sigue así puede que nunca recuperes tu memoria.

Abrí mis ojos temerosa.

-No Carlisle, no volveré a hacer nada perjudicial de verdad.

-De acuerdo Bella. Sé que la idea de conocer rápidamente todo es tentadora pero inservible. Solo te provocará dolores de cabeza y colapsos, además puede ser que termines olvidándolo de nuevo.

-Seré prudente –dije con lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos.

Había dado un paso atrás en vez de ser al revés y todo por estúpida.

-¿Has tenido algún recuerdo?

-He tenido vagos destellos de recuerdos que no logró enlazar con nada. No sé de cuando son o porque están ahí.

-Es el procedimiento habitual Bella. Al principio los recuerdos serán borrosos y confusos. Tu cerebro está esforzándose el doble porque recibe más información de la necesaria. Por eso no debes forzarlo.

-¿Mejorará?

-Por supuesto que sí, según avance el tiempo los recuerdos serán más precisos y claros. Llegará un punto en el que recuerdes cada acontecimiento como si nunca lo hubieras olvidado. Pero… -su tono de voz bajó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Lo primero que tu cerebro logrará recordar serán las cosas malas o que fueron doloras para ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es lo que más afectó a tu vida. Si has tenido malos momentos han permanecido más tiempo en tu mente y por lo tanto tu cerebro los registró durante más tiempo. Son los más recientes y los que más rápido vendrán.

Todo cobró sentido, por fin pude organizar un poco mi mente y encontrarle un significado digno a todo lo que había soñado. Eran recuerdos dolorosos olvidados que ahora venían a mi mente los primeros porque habían afectado más mi vida.

-Bueno… me ha pasado algo parecido… -soné insegura.

-¿El qué?

-Pensé que eran sueños porque ha sucedido cuando estaba durmiendo. En mis recuerdos estábamos Edward y yo discutiendo acaloradamente, yo lloraba y él me echaba de su vida. –Una lágrima recorrió mi rostro, la limpié inmediatamente.

Los ojos de Carlisle se abrieron desmesuradamente, su mirada fue de incredulidad, se puso nervioso de repente. Empezó a tocar su pelo nerviosamente y sus dedos índice y pulgar aprisionaron el puente de su nariz.

-Edward… -pensé. Él actuaba así cuando estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué has dicho? – ¿Lo había pesando en voz alta?

-Cuando él está nervioso hace los mismos gestos que tú.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Un tenue silencio envolvió el ambiente.

-No lo sé, simplemente estaba en mi mente.

-Lo has recordado Bella, lo has hecho de forma inconsciente.

Sonreí feliz.

-¿Lo he hecho?

-Sí –compartió mi alegría.

-¡Lo he hecho! –chillé efusivamente. Había logrado recordar algo de forma inconsciente, eso era bueno, muy bueno.

-Lo ves Bella, solo es cuestión de tiempo que lo hagas.

Sí –mi sonrisa era similar a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-Todo mejorará pronto.

-Te haré caso Carlisle, dejaré a mi cerebro que funcione el solito.

-Eso es lo mejor. –Asentí.

Poco después de esa conversación, procedió a hacerme algunos exámenes rutinarios y después pude ir a casa tranquilamente. No tenía ningún problema físico y gracias a mis ruegos me dejó marchar.

Gracias a no sé que fuerza poderosa no me volví a encontrar con Edward en el hospital. Di gracias por ello. No quería volver a verlo, lo quería lejos de mi vida para siempre. No iba a darle una segunda oportunidad a una persona que traicionó mi confianza y mis sentimientos.

Llegué en la tarde a mi vacío y solitario departamento. Dejé las llaves tranquilamente y me senté silenciosa en mi blanco sofá. Me quedé observando toda la estancia, miraba todo pero no veía nada. Me sentí horriblemente sola en ese momento. Me sentía vacía y triste.

No supe identificar mis sentimientos, mis sensaciones. Simplemente era inexplicable. Tenía la sensación de que había hecho algo mal, de que mis actos no eran los correctos y que me terminaría arrepintiendo de mis decisiones.

Negué frenéticamente por eso. No tenía sentido encontrarme así. Todos mis actos son correctos y precisos.

La soledad es algo que te mata poco a poco, ni siquiera te das cuenta de como tu vida se acaba, es inevitable esa sensación de dejadez, de abandono. La nostalgia invade tu cuerpo haciendo que todas y cada una de tus terminaciones nerviosas mueran si nada por lo que luchar. Sin un objetivo claro en la vida.

El tic-tac del reloj marca la hora de tu muerte, tu hora de dejar este mundo de sufrimiento e injusticias.

Pasaron los minutos, convirtiéndose en horas y yo seguía sentada en el mullido sofá de la sala. Sin nada que hacer y en mucho en que pensar. No me sentía bien internamente, mi conciencia daba latigazos a todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Me castigaba por hacer algo mal que desconocía.

Sin tener idea de porque mi mente vagó hace unos días atrás, cuando Tanya me dio la peor noticia que pude recibir, la noticia que me hizo ser conocedora de todo, la que me hizo saber que clase de persona era Edward.

**~.~…*…*…: Flash Back :...*…*…~.~**

-Hola –le dije a Tanya sonriente en cuanto la vi en la entrada de mi casa.

-Hola Bella –su voz fue un poco apagada y no supe porqué. Hace más de una semana que no había vuelto a visitarme y yo me sentía nerviosa por saber más de mi pasado. Me había dejado muy intrigada la última vez que se fue tan nerviosa.

Después de que entrara y tomáramos un té procedió a contarme más cosas sobre mi pasado. Me había hablado de cosas poco importantes en este momento. Mis gustos, lo que hacíamos en la tarde y poca cosa más. Yo quería saber de nuestra última charla.

-¿Por qué la última vez que hablé contigo te fuiste tan nerviosa?

El dolor atravesó sus ojos.

-No sé si deba contártelo Bella.

-Sí debes, quiero saber todo.

-Pero esto es algo malo que solo te herirá.

-No importa Tanya, cuéntamelo por favor.

Suspiró.

-¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si Edward y yo habíamos tenido algún enfrentamiento?

-Sí. –aseguré.

-Bueno, voy a contarte que pasó esa tarde en la que todo en nuestra relación murió definitivamente y porque lo odio.

-De acuerdo –titubeé un poco cuando contesté. Esto iba a ser duro.

-Cuando cumpliste dieciocho años hiciste una gran fiesta en tu casa, fue mucha gente del instituto, entre ellos Edward que ya era tu novio, yo y otros amigos que conocías de las clases. Toda la fiesta fue estupenda, divertida, alegre y con algo de picardía. Era el día sin padres.

Sonrió tenuemente.

-Sobre las 23:50 Charlote, una amiga mía de la facultad me informó de que alguien me esperaba en el bosque para darme una sorpresa. Un poco reticente acepté ser llevada a donde ella me decía, en cuanto nos adentramos en el bosque me explicó que no me podía acompañar más, que tenía que ir yo sola por un sendero que me llevaría hacia mi sorpresa.

Un poco temerosa me dirigí con pasos lentos hacia allí, llegué a campo abierto, a un pequeño lugar donde solo había flores de muchos colores y una brisa placentera recorría el lugar. Fascinada por lo que veían mis ojos me tumbé en fina hierba. Pensaba que esa era mi sorpresa. Pensé que las vistas de ese hermoso prado era lo que tenía que ver.

-El tiempo pasó efímeramente para mí, en cuanto decidí que ya había disfrutado bastante del campo me levanté para volver de nuevo a la fiesta. Pero de entre los árboles alguien salió y agarró mi brazo firmemente mientras pronunciaba mi nombre.

Mis ojos no podía estar más abiertos ante todo lo que Tanya me estaba contado, esos eran mis recuerdos, eso era todo lo que Edward me había dicho cuando encontré las fotos. Por qué Tanya sabía eso, por qué le estaba pasando a ella en vez de a mí.

-Asustada como estaba emití un pequeño grito, pero cuando me giré y vi a Edward agarrando mi brazo me relajé. Lo conocía y sabía que no me haría ningún daño.

Le pregunté porque estaba ahí y simplemente me dijo que tenía algo que decirme. Extrañada por sus palabras le pregunté el motivo, pues nunca habíamos tenido una relación muy buena.

-No por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando –dije internamente. Esto no podía ser real, no podía ser verdad. Todo era mentira, ¡mentira! Él no pudo jugar de esa manera conmigo, con mis recuerdos, con mis pensamientos.

Con ojos aguados seguí escuchando lo que Tanya decía.

-Jalando de mi brazo me llevó cerca de un pequeño río que había ahí cerca. Molesta por su comportamiento le pregunté que qué quería y que por qué me obligaba a ir con él.

Solo contestó que me tenía que dar algo. Impaciente le exigí que lo hiciera deprisa. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar agarró mi cuerpo bruscamente y me besó a la fuerza.

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Lloré desconsoladamente por todo lo que ella contada.

-¡Mentira! –me decía mi conciencia. Tenía que ser mentira.

-Bella… -susurró Tanya.

-Continua –le dije secando mis lágrimas.

-No se si debería… -habló reticente.

-Hazlo –exigí y ella accedió.

-Me separé violentamente de él, extrañada por sus actos. No sabía porque me había besado y eso me enfureció. Le grité incoherencias e intenté salir corriendo de allí pero volvió a agarrar mi cuerpo firmemente y entonces lo dijo, explicó sus motivos.

La respiración se había quedado atascada en mi garganta, ni subía ni bajada, estaba ahí estática sin saber a donde ir. Cuando me acordé de como se respiraba tomé una gran bocanada de oxígeno, mis pulmones agradecieron eso.

Traición, dolor, mentira. Es lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza, no podía pensar en nada más coherente que esas tres palabras.

El dolor de mi pecho se hizo insoportable.

-No debería continuar.

-Hazlo –afirmé con voz pastosa. Quería saber todo, hasta el final.

-No te hace bien Bella…

-Hazlo –repetí.

Suspiró bruscamente y continuó con el camino hacia mi muerte interna.

-Me dijo que cuando vuestra relación terminó por primera vez fue porque había empezado a sentirse atraído por mí, que le gustaba porque le parecía una mujer atrevida y para nada mojigata. Que quería alejarse de todo un poco para intentar centrarse en ti que es con quien estaba saliendo en ese momento.

Dos frías lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro, mi mirada estaba perdida en la nada mientras escuchaba atentamente todo lo que ella me contaba. Mi pecho dolía como si estaran quemándolo con hierros al rojo vivo.

-También me dijo que a cada día que pasaba yo le gustaba más y más. Para ese momento ya vosotros no compartíais ningún tipo de relación. Me contó que había intentado muchas veces acercarse a mí para decírmelo todo pero que no se atrevía porque mi comportamiento hacia él era hostil y frío.

Cuando quiso declararse a mí se enteró de que yo ya tenía una relación con Riley. Le dolió mucho al principio y fue una oportunidad única que tú le pidieras volver. No quería estar solo y su único plan era olvidarme a través de ti.

Su mirada era fría, sin sentimiento alguno, en todo su relato nunca me miró a la cara y yo lo agradecí enormemente. Dos torrenciales de lágrimas surcaban mi rostro, dejándolo todo empapado de agua salada. Esto era simplemente devastador.

-No… -dije imperceptiblemente sin pensar en lo que salía de mis labios. La herida latente de mi corazón se abría a cada palabra que ella decía. Todo cobró sentido para mí en ese momento.

Había jugado conmigo, solo fui una muñeca para él, un objeto para usar y tirar sin ningún remordimiento.

Me dolía todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, estuvo conmigo mientras sus sentimientos eran por Tanya y lo peor de todo es que me contó una inmensa mentira.

Jugó con mi pérdida de memoria, llenó mi blanca mente de mentiras que le beneficiaban. De palabras hermosas que en ese momento llenaron mi corazón de enormes sentimientos hacia él, hacia un horrible mentiroso.

Se aprovechó de la situación, se aprovechó de mi amnesia para divertirse a mi costa y lo peor de todo es que yo sabía que era verdad lo que ella decía.

Había intentado negarme, asegurar que era mentira, pero no. Todo era verdad, la más pura verdad.

Recordé cuando me contó todo el día en que encontré las fotos, vi mentira en sus ojos, dolor y un brillo extraño. Pero ante todo mentira, en ese momento lo dejé pasar, pero ahora me daba cuenta del grave error.

Para intentar "reconquistarme", si es que lo ha intentado, me engañó con sus palabras, con su relato, con nuestra historia. No fue más que una invención de su malévola mente.

-Me había quedado en blanco cuanto me contó todo eso, mi reacción fue de incredulidad. No imaginé que Edward fuera una persona así. Había utilizado a mi mejor amiga para su conveniencia.

Enfurecida le volví a gritar y a reclamar pero no hizo otra cosa más que sujetarme y besarme a la fuerza. Era mucho más fuerte que yo y con diferencia y por más que intenté quitarlo de mi lado no pude.

-Una lagrima recorrió su rostro e incitó a las mías a salir más deprisa.

-Justo en el momento en que juntó su boca a la mía un grito me dejó atónita y cuando me giré te encontré a ti con la mirada incrédula y con los labios abiertos. Lloraste instantáneamente. Te fuiste corriendo de allí, intenté seguirte pero su agarre no me dejó.

Poco después se fue corriendo y desapareció. Te busqué toda la noche y no di contigo. Después de eso no supe más de ti hasta que vi la noticia del accidente en el periódico.

-Nunca supe como es que volviste con él, que fue lo que te dijo o con que te mintió, cuando quise irte a ver al hospital me negó la entrada y por más que intenté verte no pude, no me dejaba. Mi esperanza fue enorme cuando te encontré en aquel banco. –Sonrió dulcemente.

La sorpresa, dolor, traición, furia y lágrimas estaban establecidos en mis ojos.

-Necesito estar sola –dije en un tono de voz apagado.

-No puedo dejarte sola ahora.

-Por favor Tanya, agradezco tu sinceridad pero necesito estar sola.

-Bella –se negó.

-Por favor –rogué.

-Está bien.

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Llámame si te encuentras mal.

Mal, me sentía mucho peor que mal, me sentía como un objeto inerte al que tratan con desprecio y maldad.

-Aja –fue lo único que contesté perdida entre mis recuerdos y pensamientos.

En cuanto el sonido de la puerta repiqueteó en mis oídos lo dejé ir, dejé fluir el llanto que había contenido en los últimos minutos. Lloré abrazada a mí misma por tiempo indefinido.

**~.~…*…*…: Fin del Flash Back :…*…*…~.~**

Desperté de la burbuja interna de recuerdos y tristeza en la que me había metido mientras recordaba todo eso, todo lo que me había pasado hace tan solo unos días. Todo lo que Tanya me había contado sobre Edward fue tan duro para mí que no pude contener mi ira y fui enfurecida a su casa y después pasó desastre tras desastre.

El tiempo paso lentamente en mi vida, cada segundo de soledad era agonizante, cada momento de dejadez era una tortura. En esta semana me sentí más sola que nunca. Me sentía a cada momento depresiva y con ganas de llorar sin motivo aparente. Algo en mi interior me decía que mi verdadera paz no había llegado aún. Que el futuro me traía muchas sorpresas.

Malestares. Dolor de cabeza. Mareos. Ganas de vomitar. Visita. Amigas. Risas. Diversión. Mareos. Desmayo. Hospital. Desorientación. Doctora. Preguntas. Análisis. Agujas. Sangre. Resultados. Más preguntas. Intriga. Desesperación. Embarazo… Embarazada… Bebé…*

El sonido del teléfono me despertó de mi desorientado y extraño sueño. Un poco reticente bajé las escaleras y pude llegar a tiempo a coger el molesto aparato.

-¿Si?

-Bella, soy Tanya.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien. –No quise decirle que había ido al hospital ni a hablar con Edward.

-¿Segura?

-Sí Tanya, estoy bien –contesté simplemente.

-¿Cómo estás con lo que te conté el otro día?

-¿Lo que me contaste…?

-Sí…

-Bueno… un poco atónita y todo eso pero nada más –mentí lo mejor que pude.

-Es normal… -su voz era suave.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo? –su voz cambió totalmente. Ahora era prudente.

-Sí. –Acepté demasiado deprisa sin meditarlo antes. Graso error.

-¿Qué sientes ahora por Edward? –Me quedé en blanco ante sus palabras. El solo hecho de escuchar su nombre me llevó a otro mundo.

-Odio… -la palabra salió lentamente de entre mis dientes apretados.

-¿Odio? –preguntó exaltada.

-Sí, odio, rencor…, como quieras llamarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque después de todo lo que me contaste sobre él no puedo sentir más que eso. Aborrecimiento, aversión incluso asco por su carácter, por manipularnos en el pasado.

Mentí lo mejor que podía. Tanya no sabía nada de los nuevos sentimientos que habían aflorado por Edward y nunca iba a saberlo. No hacía falta. Ella tampoco conocía nada de lo que hice después de que me contó todo eso y tampoco iba a saberlo. No me sentía con la fuerza suficiente para contárselo.

-Me parece justo entonces –sentenció frívolamente y con un deje de diversión.

-S-sí –contesté no muy convencida.

-Entonces… ¿Ya no quieres saber nada más de él?

-No, para mí es como si nunca hubiera existido.

-Bien… –su voz fue alegre. ¿Por qué?

-¿Te alegras?

Lo pensó.

-No, no es eso, simplemente es normal lo que sientes, fue un verdadero traidor.

-Ya pero… –no supe como expresarme. Por una extraña razón escuchar los desprecios de Tanya hacia Edward me molestó mucho, una furia interna empezaba a emanar.

-Pero nada Bella, tienes que odiarlo, como nunca, porque jugó contigo, con las dos. Te mintió y después me prohibió verte.

-Es verdad pero… –aún no estaba del todo convencida.

-Bella… –me advirtió.

-Está bien, eso es lo correcto –acepté monocorde.

-Bella estoy cerca de tu casa, si quieres puede ir a verte.

-De acuerdo Tanya es genial.

Después de despedirse acordamos en que vendría en unos diez minutos. Coloqué un poco mi hogar ya que estaba hecho un desastre y me adecenté. Medité sobre lo que hace tan solo unos minutos había soñado. Embarazo, bebé… ¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso?, ¿Había estado yo embarazada en el pasado? ¿Eran recuerdos o un simple sueño?

No, no podía ser un sueño, todo era demasiado real como para ser tan solo un sueño. Tendría que averiguar eso a como de lugar. No me podía quedar con esa duda dentro de mí. Si yo había estado embaraza… tenía que haber un bebé.

¿Lo tendría Edward?, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Por qué no se me había informado de eso? ¿Lo perdí en el accidente?

Una sensación amarga atravesó por mi cuerpo al pensar en eso. Por una estúpida razón llevé mis manos a mi plano vientre. En cuanto me di cuenta de mis actos me castigué yo misma por ello. No había nada que proteger dentro de mí.

Pero si yo estuve embarazada y perdí el bebé en el accidente moriría, sería mi fin definitivo. No podría soportar es estacazo de esa magnitud.

Justo en el tiempo acordado llamaron a la puerta. Sin mirar siquiera la abrí deprisa y feliz.

Pero toda la alegría se fue tan rápido como vino.

-Ed-Edward… -susurré al verlo en la entrada de mi casa con rostro serio.

-Tenemos que hablar. –Exigió y la ira contenida llegó a mí.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, eso que quede claro. –Nuestras miradas se desafiaron.

-Quiero una explicación. –Fue firme.

-No la mereces. –Entrecerré mis ojos.

-Explícame porque te comportaste así, ¿Qué sabes? –Su tono de voz fue autoritario, como si hablara con una niña.

-Ya te dije lo que tenía que decir ese día, no hace falta más –Ladré cada palabra con furia.

-No me dijiste nada, simplemente viniste enfurecida a mi casa y no conozco la razón.

-Sí la conoces, simplemente finges no hacerlo, pero ya no me engañas, no por segunda vez.

-¿Quién lo hizo? –Demandó nuevamente.

-¿Qué? –Me descolocó.

-¿Quién te contó mentiras, quién metió ideas falsas en tu cabeza? –Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Cómo podía el saber eso.

-Nadie. –Mi voz para nada fue segura.

-Dímelo. –Con pasos felinos se acercó más a mí. Quise retroceder pero me había quedado pegada al suelo.

-Dilo maldita sea, dilo Isabella. –Su voz fue más alta y enfurecida de lo normal.

-No te acerques. –Le dije con miedo.

Vi como un coche rojo aparcaba enfrente de mi casa. Sonreí interiormente por eso. Si ella estaba aquí podíamos arreglar todo esto de una buena vez.

-Tanya. –Su nombre escapó de mis labios en un susurro.

La mirada de Edward se endureció y una ráfaga de ira y temor atravesó sus verdes ojos. En un ágil movimiento se giró.

-¡Tú! –Su voz fue de completo aversión.

Los pasos de Tanya se detuvieron inmediatamente y sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué haces con Bella? –Edward le cuestionó todo con voz rasposa.

-Solo vengo a cobrar mi deuda. –Le contestó Tanya enigmáticamente.

No tenía ni idea de que hablaban. Edward tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una recta línea y Tanya una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

En un movimiento que no pude prever Edward se acercó casi corriendo a ella y la sujetó por los hombros de forma violenta.

-Desaparece de aquí antes de que deje de pensar que le debo respeto a las mujeres. –Su voz filosa penetró lentamente por mis oídos.

-Se sabrá todo de una buena vez. La verdad por fin será conocida. –Contestó Tanya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello People :)<strong>_

_**Tírenme si quieren ya de una buena vez a lo hoguera por lenta. Lo siento mucho, sé que tardé siglos en publicar. Sorry! :(**_

_**Pero bueno, ya saben que soy así y que parece ser que no tengo remedio :S**_

_**Les dejo este largo capítulo lleno de sorpresas.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Me dejan un comentario?**_

_**Bella recuerda cada vez más cosas y todo se pone más crudo aún. Su odio hacia Edward es palpable. Ahora ya saben porque actuó así la última vez. Y sí lo sé, yo también odio a Tanya.**_

_**Como era de imaginar todo fue su culpa. Pero la verdad ya está harta de estar escondida y quiere salir, su gran aparición será en el próximo capítulo. :)**_

_**Muerdi-Kisses**_

_**By: Crazy Cullen.**_

_**PD:Les tengo un pequeño regalito para todos ustedes :D**_

_**Hice un vídeo de agradecimiento para todos aquellos que pertenecen a mi mundo xD**_

**_http: / www . / watch?feature= player_detailpage&v= VwdcEUCM8Uw (sin espacios) (Donde solo hay una barra (/) son en realidad dos)  
><em>**

_**Ese es el URL, solo copínelo y ya. :)**_

_**Sea lo que sea también lo pondré en el perfil ;D**_


	15. La verdad

**~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 15: La verdad :...*...*...~.~**

Pov Bella:

—Se sabrá todo de una buena vez. La verdad por fin será conocida. –Contestó Tanya.

La miré como si repentinamente le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—¿Qué verdad? —Demandó Edward expresando justo lo que yo pensaba.

—Díselo Edward, dile porque terminó vuestra relación. Cuéntale todo tal y como es sin ocultarle nada. —La voz de Tanya fue malévola.

Pensaba que ya ella me había contado todo eso, ella mismo se había encargado de decirme el motivo de nuestra ruptura. ¿Por qué decía eso? No entendía nada.

—Yo sé todo. —Enuncié precipitadamente.

Edward se giró repentinamente en mi dirección, su mirada era sombría, asombrada, temerosa.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —Le exigió a Edward.

—Lo que ella tenía derecho a saber hace mucho tiempo.

Y entonces, con esas palabras, a mi mente llegó todo. Toda la conversación de unos días atrás que había tenido con Tanya, los motivos que ella me explicó, lo que Edward hizo. Sentí mis tripas revolverse ante los recuerdos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Edward? —Mi voz fue un simple susurro lastimero.

Dirigió su mirada hacia mí, pidiéndome respuestas sin hablar, intentado encontrar significado a mis palabras.

—¿Por qué jugaste conmigo? —Mis ojos se nublaron ante el recuerdo, pero no iba a llorar, no delante de él, por lo menos lo intentaría.

—Nunca he jugado contigo Bella. —Su voz estaba cargada de toda la firmeza que le faltaba a la mía.

—No puedes mentirle Edward, ella lo sabe todo. —Tanya añadió repentinamente.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes exactamente? —Su pregunta fue fría, sin ningún sentimiento.

—Todo lo que hiciste en el pasado, todo lo que me has ocultado, que solo fui un estúpido juguete para ti.

—No puedes decir eso. —Su expresión se tornó dolida.

—No intentes volver a engañarme, ahora no te dará resultado. Ya Tanya me contó que solo estuviste conmigo por pena, por no estar solo. —Las palabras salieron dolorosamente de mi boca, quemándome cada una.

—Eso no es cierto. —Su voz fue alta y grave.

—No te creo. —Espeté.

Desde una esquina del amplio porche Tanya miraba la escena con una expresión divertida dibujada en su rostro. Las comisuras de sus labios estaban levemente alzadas y sus ojos brillaban de emoción. No comprendí su actitud.

—Ella te engañó Bella, te contó mentiras.

Pensé por un momento en sus palabras.

—¡No!, aquí el único mentiroso eres tú. —Lo señalé.

—Tú ni siquiera sabes quien es ella realmente.

—Sí lo sé y es la única que me ha ayudado realmente.

—Ha llenado tu cabeza de mentiras. —Dijo fúrico.

—No, me ha dicho la verdad, me ha dicho que clase de persona eres realmente.

Sin percatarnos de nuestras acciones, nos habíamos ido acercando poco a poco el uno del otro, ahora estábamos separados tan solo por unos escasos cincuenta centímetros.

—No eres lo suficiente hombre para decirle lo que pasó realmente. —Tanya se hizo notar con esas palabras.

—No hace falta Tanya, tú ya me lo habías dicho.

—¿Me crees tan estúpida Bella? —Me sentí confusa ante sus palabras.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté.

—Pensé que él lo haría pero ya veo que no se atreve. Pero acabaré con esta situación rápidamente.

Con paso firme se acercó a nosotros.

—Tú Bella me arrebataste la vida que yo quería, tú fuiste la que se robó mi felicidad, por tu culpa quedé de segundona, como una fracasada más.

La miré expectante por lo que decía.

—El único chico que de verdad amé, al único por el que daría mi vida me lo quitaste, tú eres la culpable de todos mis problemas. —Retrocedí ya que se había acercado peligrosamente a mí.

—¿De qué hablas? —Fue Edward el que habló en mi honor.

—Tú la elegiste a ella en vez de a mí, la preferiste por sobre todo, sin importarte mis sentimientos, sin importarte nada y desde ese día juré venganza, porque a mí quien me la hace me la paga. —Sus palabras estaban carcajadas de amargura, de dolor contenido.

—¿Has montado todo este paripé porque me enamoré de Bella y no de ti? —Edward le preguntó enfurecido.

—¡Sí! —gritó. —Porque tú me pertenecías, a mí y solo a mí y no tenias derecho a dejarme.

—Nunca te dejé porque nunca tuvimos nada.

Me había quedado repentinamente muda, escuchando su discusión sin nada que alegar. No sabía que hacer, como actuar, que decir. Me había quedado paralizada escuchando todo. Siendo conocedora de que Tanya también me había engañado.

—Bella siempre fue la perfecta, la mejor en todo, la que siempre estaba rodeada de amigos, la mejor estudiante, la que logró enamorarte y yo nada. Yo siempre fui la oveja negra, la que nunca lograba nada, la perdedora. —Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Y todo esto por maldad, por envidia, por querer vengarte. Por eso la gente no quería estar a tu lado, porque eras una controladora avariciosa que lo quería todo para ella.

—¿De qué habláis? —Grité harta de permanecer callada, harta de escuchar todo desde un segundo plano, como si no estuviera ahí.

—¡Tú estúpida fuiste la que amargó mi existencia! —Casi corriendo se acercó a mí, con un brilló demoníaco en los ojos. Asustada retrocedí rápidamente ante su acercamiento y cuando quise darme cuenta ya no la sentía. Edward la había atrapado por la cintura.

—Déjame maldito infeliz, suéltame. —Forcejeó entre los brazos de Edward, pataleó y aruñó sus manos pero no consiguió nada.

Sentía como si todo fuera una horrible pesadilla o una cutre telenovela. M sentía tremendamente frustrada por no saber exactamente de que hablaba, de porque me odiaba tanto y de porque era victima de mentira tras mentira.

—¿Por qué me mentiste Tanya? —Pregunté estúpidamente.

—Porque nunca desaparecerás de mi vida, porque como estúpida te estabas volviendo a enamorar de Edward aún sin recordarlo, porque él te corresponde siempre sin importarle nada. —Chilló a todo pulmón aún forcejeando.

—Tanya tranquilízate. —Intentó pedirle Edward.

—Suéltame que quiero acabar con esta estúpida de una vez.

—No le harás nada.

—¡Suéltame! —Gritó.

—Eres idiota, la defiendes aún después de que te engañó, después de que se acostó con otro hombre.

Abrí súbitamente los ojos ante sus palabras. No podía ser cierto.

—Eso no te incumbe. —Le dijo Edward con los dientes apretados.

—Ella te engañó con otro, te mentía, fingía cuando estaba contigo, te llevaba engañando con otro siempre.

—Mentira. —Hablé sin saber porque, no conocía la razón de porque esa palabra había salido de m boca, simplemente sabía que todo lo que decía era mentira.

Ambos me miraron.

—Yo nunca he estado con otro hombre. —Las palabras salían sin control de mi cavidad bucal, formaban frases que no podía detener. Pero estaba segura de eso, como nunca había estado segura de nada.

—Ni siquiera puedes recordarlo Bella. —Me dijo con desdén Tanya.

—Conocí a Edward con cuatro años y fui so novia con diecisiete.

Edward mi miró expectante por lo que decía y yo ni siquiera sabía porque lo decía, simplemente lo recordaba.

Una sucesión de imágenes de todo lo que había dicho atravesó toda mi mente, como si de una película se tratara. Veía todos mis recuerdos pasar a través de mis ojos como miles de fotos. Todos y cada unos de los acontecimientos que estaba diciendo los estaba recordando en un tiempo fugaz e impensable.

—Quiero que desaparezcas Tanya, para siempre. Ya veo que eres otra de las muchas personas que me han mentido. —Por primera vez en el día soné firme.

—Desapareceré, pero primero sabréis que tan fácil fue jugar con vosotros.

Edward apretó los dientes y endureció la mirada.

—¿Sabes Edward fue sencillo engañarte? —Le dijo Tanya burlonamente. Para esas alturas ya Edward la había soltado, al parecer ya se había tranquilizado.

—¿De qué hablas? —Le preguntó.

—De que esa noche en el pub Bella nunca te engañó, jamás lo hizo, pero tú fuiste tan estúpido que creíste en todas mis palabras, en todas mis falsas pruebas de su traición.

—No puede ser verdad… —Susurró el aludido.

—Todo fue un simple plan ideado por mí, esa fue mi pequeña venganza o mejor dicho el principio de ella porque para mí aún no es suficiente.

—¿Cómo fuiste capaz? —Edward apretó los nudillos fuertemente, dejándolos a los pocos segundos totalmente blancos.

—Simple Edward, una mujer que se parezca, el mismo vestido y peinado y una perfecta excusa para distraerte.

—No… no… —Edward negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto yo escuchaba todo expectante, sin saber que decir o que alegar porque no tenía idea de que hablaban.

—Fue tan sencillo enseñarte ese video. Te lo creíste tan rápido que para mí fue la oportunidad perfecta.

—Eres… —Detuvo sus palabras y se giró a verme. Una expresión torturada surcó su rostro. Sigilosa y lentamente se acercó a mí.

—Bella yo… —Intentó decir pero se detuvo. Se quedó súbitamente pensativo.

Una fuerte carcajada estalló en los labios de Tanya.

—Sí Edward, todo fue mentira, un engaño tan fácil de hacer como quitarle un caramelo a un niño. Y luego tú la humillaste, la dejaste con desprecio, la tachaste como la peor persona y rompiste vuestro compromiso.

Escuché todas las palabras con horror y como si de un truco de magia se tratara todo cobró sentido para mí. Comprendí rápidamente todas sus palabras y recordé nítidamente todos los acontecimientos nombrados hasta el momento.

Miré con horror los verdes ojos de Edward y su mirada, llena de culpa y remordimiento, fue la que me aclaró que todo lo que Tanya había dicho era verdad.

Recordé claramente como todos habíamos quedado en grupo para ir a un pub nuevo, lo bien que lo pasamos y todo lo que hicimos esa noche. Recordé lo mal que me había sentido y que busqué a Edward, al no encontrarlo marché a casa sola. Al siguiente día fui a buscarlo a su casa porque no había tenido noticias de él y me preocupaba.

Y cuando timbré a su casa ocurrió todo, empezó mi pesadilla. Estaba cargada de insultos, humillaciones, malas palabras, lágrimas y dolor, demasiado dolor, físico y mental.

Abrí mis ojos después de que esa sucesión de recuerdos pasara, jadeé sin poder evitarlo al darme cuenta de la situación.

—¿Bella? —Me llamó Edward preocupado.

—Es verdad… —Susurré.

Nadie habló, un sepulcral silencio abordó la amplia superficie en la que nos encontrábamos. Una fría lágrima atravesó mi mejilla izquierda.

—Tú me humillaste, me dejaste sin razón aparente.

La cara de horror de Edward fue notable a varios kilómetros a la redonda y su expresión fue la que contestó todas mis preguntas internas, la que me afirmó que todo era verdad, era real.

—Bella… no… —Intentó acercarse con paso vacilante pero lo detuve con mis manos.

—No te acerques. —Soné firme.

—Era hora de que recordaras todo. —Tanya interrumpió nuestro enfrentamiento de miradas.

—Cállate. —Bramo Edward.

—Por el momento me siento satisfecha. —Sin añadir nada más se dio la vuelta y sin vacilar se subió a su rojo coche.

La seguí con la mirada hasta que su coche se perdió por el asfalto, al horizonte y sin saber que hacer, dolida como me sentía y extraña por haber recordado todo de golpe giré mi cuerpo para intentar entrar en casa. Me sentía exhausta física y mentalmente.

Una firme mano detuvo mi caminar abruptamente, me tensé en el acto ante su tacto.

—Suéltame. —Le dije entre dientes.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Una furia interna recorrió mis venas.

—¿De qué Edward? De como me humillaste, de todas las barbaridades que me dijiste, de la forma en que acabaste con todo. No, eso ya quedó todo zanjado.

—¿Cómo has podido recordarlo?

—Eso es lo único que te preocupa ¿verdad? —Soné más fría que de costumbre.

—Bella… por favor… —Un latigazo de dolor atravesó mi cuerpo al reconocer su voz cargada de dolor.

—Por favor nada Edward.

—Déjame explicarme.

—¿Me dejaste tú a caso en su momento?

—Pero…

—No hay peros que valgan. —Solté mi brazo fuertemente de su agarre.

Recorrí rápidamente la corta distancia que me separaba de poder entrar en mi cómodo hogar. Edward no añadió nada más, me pareció escuchar sus pasos, lentos y débiles, dirigirse hacia su coche aparcado en la acera de enfrente.

Cerré con más fuerza de la necesaria la puerta de roble y me apoyé en ella.

Mi respiración era entrecortada, debido al gran descubrimiento que había hecho. El dolor quemaba mi pecho y humedecía mis pupilas. Sin ser conciente de mis actos, me fui deslizando por la plana superficie hasta que sentí en mis piernas el frío del suelo y desde ese momento lloré, como jamás había llorado al sentirme traicionada.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello People! :)<strong>

**Okey, las más grandes disculpas de una servidora por haber tardado tanto, pero de verdad creo que este es el capítulo, de todo los que llevo, que más me ha costado escribir.**

**Me quedé en blanco, totalmente en blanco y no supe como continuar. Verdaderamente no me gusta el resultado de este capítulo, no me siento del todo contenta con el.**

**Díganme los errores que tuve y lo que hice mal.**

**Muchos Muerdi-Kisses**

**By: Crazy Cullen.**


	16. Enfrentamiento

**~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 16: Enfrentamiento :...*...*...~.~**

Pov Bella:

Olvidar… Parecía tan fácil de hacer como de pronunciar y era totalmente lo contrario. Olvidar lo doloroso, lo que te daña, es lo más difícil que puedes hacer a lo largo de la vida. Aquellos malos recuerdos son los que más tiempo están en tu memoria, son los que se niegan a irse, convirtiéndote en un ser masoquista.

Era tan extraña la situación en la que me encontraba, antes, cuando desperté con mi mente en blanco lo que más anhelaba era recordar, volver a tener todos y cada uno de los momentos olvidados dentro de mi memoria. Ahora, lo que más deseaba era olvidar, olvidar esos recuerdos que habían acudido a mí como latigazos directos a mi corazón.

Dolía, por su puesto que dolía, demasiado incluso. Mi mente parecía no querer darme una tregua y traía a cada segundo los mismos recuerdos, lo mismo de siempre. No se iban, simplemente no se iban de mi mente, se habían quedado a vivir ahí sin la más mínima intención de desaparecer.

Básicamente todos se basan en él diciéndome mil barbaridades y yo suplicando por su perdón, sin que hacer para no perderlo, para que estuviera a mi lado por más tiempo, porque lo amaba.  
>Era increíble la manera en la que había recordado esos fatídicos momentos, sin desearlo habían hecho acto de presencia en el momento menos adecuado.<p>

Quería… No, necesitaba olvidarme de Edward, borrarlo definitivamente de mi cabeza, de mi corazón. Hacer que su perfecta imagen sea tan solo un borroso recuerdo de un pasado lejano, tan lejano que no afectara a mi vida actual. No podía seguir martirizándome con lo que había pasado hace ya una semana, nada conseguía con ello y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era añadir más dolor a mi torturada vida.

No se por qué lo hice, ni siquiera conozco el motivo que me impulsó a cometer los actos siguientes, simplemente tenía la sensación de que él estaba cerca.

Me levanté de mi cómodo sofá, testigo de todas mis lágrimas, y fui con pasos lentos hacia la ventana que daba a la calle principal, corrí suavemente los finos visillos blancos y dejé que la luz del nuevo día diera de lleno en mi rostro.

Abrí mis ojos, pues los había cerrado para disfrutar de la nueva sensación, y cuando lo hice un repentino enfadó abarcó mis venas y me llenó de furia.

Ahí, en la acera de enfrente estaba su reconocible volvo plateado y él como es lógico dentro del espacioso coche con la mirada en mi dirección.

Volví a cerrar rápidamente los visillos y me apoyé en la fría ventana con mi respiración entrecortada y las pulsaciones de mi corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente. No supe que hacer pero impulsada por una sensación desconocida me dirigí hacia la blanca puerta. Con movimientos decididos la abrí de un firme tirón y me paré en el amplio porche dirigiendo la mirada hacia su coche, que permanecía en el mismo sitio.

Abrió la gran puerta plateada y con elegantes movimientos se bajó del volvo. Con pasos desgarbados se dirigió hacia donde yo me encontraba y no hice nada para detenerlo. La furia atravesaba mis venas y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar de una buena vez con él y dejar todo claro, porque ya no quería tener ningún tipo de relación afectiva con él.

Cruzó la calle y se quedó al principio de los tres escalones que lo separaban de mi posición. Lo miré desafiante e interrogante a la vez.

—Bella. —Di un pequeño brinco al escuchar su voz, pues no habíamos quedado absortos uno con el rostro del otro, sin decir nada más.

—¿A qué has venido? —Hice todo un esfuerzo para sonar firme.

—Quiero pedirte un último favor.

—¿Qué favor?

—Necesito que aclaremos todo esto, todo lo que se digo ese día con Tanya. —Al nombrar su nombre curvó los labios con desaprobación. Quise negarme y él leyó mis intenciones.

—Y te prometo que después desapareceré, te dejaré empaz. — Sin saber porque la mención de sus palabras dio un pinchazo en mi corazón.

Medité todo por más tiempo del necesario, yo también quería aclarar esa situación y lo acaba de descubrir ahora. Lo pensé bien antes de contestar y finalmente me decidí.

—Está bien. —Mi voz fue monocorde. —Sígueme. —Di media vuelta y me adentré en mi cálido hogar, con él siguiendo muy de cerca mis pasos. Esa situación no ayudó en nada a mejorar mis desenfrenados latidos, me sentía nerviosa por lo que él tenía que decirme.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, me quedé en el centro de la pequeña sala.

—¿Qué… Qué querías decirme? —De repente me vi tartamudeando estúpidamente.

—Solo quería aclarar todo, es algo necesario para mí.

—También lo es para mí. —Observé como Edward miraba furtivamente el interior de mi hogar, me quedó claro que él se había percatado de los cambios que había hecho con los muebles.

—Sé que no es apropiado que te pida perdón porque ni siquiera lo merezco. —El toque de dolor que marcaba su voz era torturante.

—Solo quiero aclarar que hice todo lo que hice porque mi cabeza estaba llena de mentiras. Fue demasiado impactante saber que me estabas engañando que ni siquiera pensé en que podía ser una farsa.

—Recuerdo todo perfectamente Edward y sé que ni siquiera me dejaste explicarme. —Mi voz sonó rencorosa.

—Ahora ni siquiera puedo comprender porque lo hice pero… No sé, estaba cegado por el dolor y las mentiras. —Desvió su mirada de la mía, avergonzado.

—No hay justificaciones. —El toque de rencor no abandonaba mis palabras.

—Simplemente fui un idiota que se dejó engañar muy fácilmente. —Sus ojos demostraban sentimientos tan fuertes que no podía describir.

—Podías haber confiado un poco, solo un poco en mí.

—La confianza fue algo de lo que carecí cuando vi ese estúpido video.

Lo vi meter la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacar un pequeño USB negro. No entendí nada.

—¿Qué video?

—Tanya me enseñó un video como muestra de tu infidelidad. —Jugueteó nervioso con el USB entre sus dedos.

—¿Te creíste todo por un simple montaje? —No pude evitar elevar mi voz llena de incredulidad.

—Es un montaje bien hecho y en ese momento no pude darme cuenta de la mentira.

Lo observé como si repentinamente le hubiera nacido otra cabeza más. Un video, un estúpido video fue el que dañó todo. Un brillo de ira marcó mi mirada cuando observé su rostro. Toda esta situación parecía una tonta película de ficción. Intenté mantener la calma apretando el borde de mi morada camisa de algodón.

—Quiero verlo. —Demandé.

—¿No lo has hecho antes? —Preguntó para evitar a toda costa que lo viera de nuevo.

—No lo recuerdo pero quiero verlo ahora. —Estiré mi mano en dirección a ala suya que contenía el pequeño objeto.

Al principio lo apretó fuertemente, negándose a dármelo.

—Edward… —Mi voz fue similar a la de una madre castigando a un hijo. Me miró dubitativo y finalmente se rindió.

—Estás en todo tu derecho. —Me entregó el USB sin alargar más el momento. Lo cogí firmemente y caminé en dirección a la televisión situada a tan solo unos paso tras de mí.

Lo sentí moverse y me giré para saber que hacía. Se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Quédate. —No pregunté, simplemente se lo ordené. —Esto va a ser interesante. —No pude evitar sonar furiosa.

Lanzó una mirada extraña por mis palabras, pero hice caso omiso.

Me intrigaba mucho saber como se desarrollaba ese video con las "pruebas" de mi infidelidad.

Verdaderamente no recordaba nada de ningún video o de haberlo visto antes. Ni siquiera sabía si yo lo poseía, pero ya eso ahora no importaba. Ahora, solo quería verlo para salir de dudas.

Señalé la silla del lado izquierdo y él con paso lento se sentó mirando fijamente la pantalla, sabía que no era fácil ni cómodo para Edward, pero egoístamente me daba igual.

Introduje el USB en su lugar correspondiente y apresurada pulsé "play". Me senté en el sofá blanco y observé atentamente la sucesión de imágenes.

El video inició con una habitación prácticamente a oscuras totalmente vacía. En pocos segundos una tenue luz anaranjada con un liguero tono sepia de compañía hizo acto de presencia, estaba claro que alguien había pulsado un interruptor. En pocos segundos apareció un hombre rubio, de estatura media tapándole los ojos a una mujer con un largo vestido azul que se encontraba de espaldas. Supuse que esa mujer debía ser yo.

Miré sus actos con atención. El hombre destapó sus ojos y se colocó delante de ella, esa mujer no tardó en abrazarlo y poco más y devorar su boca. Se besaban apasionadamente, mientras sus manos acariciaban mutuamente el cuerpo del otro. La mujer intentó ponerse de rodillas pero él la detuvo y volvió a besarla.

Llevó sus manos a su espalda y lentamente bajó su cremallera, haciendo que el vestido cayera inerte hasta quedarse en su cadera. Miré con horror cada acto, cada movimiento, sin poder creérmelo aún. En un rápido movimiento giré mi cabeza para observar a Edward el cual fingía mirar la pantalla, pues realmente tenía la mirada perdida en un punto detrás de la pantalla.

Me removí un poco incómoda por la acción que se desarrollaba en ese video. Verdaderamente no era nada agradable de ver, más sabiendo que todo era un montaje y de eso estaba muy segura.

Observé todo con atención, sin perderme un solo detalle de lo que se hacía.

Poco a poco el hombre terminó de bajar su vestido y de desabrochar su sujetador, dejando a esa mujer con una sola prenda cubriendo su cuerpo.

Realmente se parecía un poco al mío, el tono de su piel era marmóreo, su cadera era fina y su cuerpo en general esbelto pero había algo que me hacía sospechar de todo esto. Un dato que se me estaba pasando inadvertido y que sabía yo no poseía.

—Verdaderamente ella te recuerda a mí. —La pregunta salió libre de mi boca sin poder evitarlo.

—Emm… Yo… Yo… —Tartamudeó. —Ni siquiera sé que decir. —Era bastante patético.

No dije nada más, volví mi vista a la pantalla y pulsé nuevamente "play".

El hombre seguía besando apresuradamente los labios de aquella mujer mientras ella se enganchaba a su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello. Él llevó sus manos a su diminuta ropa interior y comenzó a bajarla. Sentí como Edward se removía en su sitio incómodo al igual que yo, pero eso no me hizo parar el video.

Terminó de desnudarla, dejando que nosotros viéramos su cuerpo sin nada que lo cubriera, observé detenidamente cada movimiento, cada palabra que se pudiera oír.

Antes habían hablado igual, con una voz poco perceptible pero que si se hacía un esfuerzo se escuchaba algo bien. Solo habían hablado barbaridades de Edward que yo sabía eran falsas, pero me callé.

Sin saber porque observé las piernas de aquella mujer que besaba desesperadamente los labios del rubio hombre. Quedé con mi mirada fija en algún punto no concreto y cuando me di cuenta de que estaba mirando sin ver parpadeé varias veces, mis ojos dieron de lleno con una pequeña mancha en el muslo derecho de la mujer.

Me acerqué un poco más y paré el video. Edward me dirigió una fugaz mirada y volvió a agachar la cabeza, seguramente pensando en que le preguntaría algo como hace unos minutos.

Observé detenidamente ese punto que había llamado mi atención, le di al zoom y di de lleno con lo que estaba buscando.

Esa mujer tenía un perfectamente visible lunar en el muslo derecho, cerca de sus nalgas y yo sabía claramente que no poseía una mancha así.

La ira brotó fúrica de mi pecho, arremolinándose en mi boca como si tuviera veneno dentro de ella. Respiré varias veces para tranquilizarme e intentar apaciguar mis palabras que solo querían lanzar insultos hacia Edward.

Lo miré, con un brillo demoníaco atravesando mis ojos y vi perfectamente como su cuerpo se estremeció en un rápido escalofrió.

—¿Puedes decirme que hay de extraño ahí? —Señalé la pantalla con mi dedo índice.

Observó todo atento, sus ojos vagaban por toda la pantalla rápidamente, lanzó un suspiro y supe que no se había dado cuenta.

—No lo sé. —Su voz era baja en extremo.

—¿Puedes explicarme desde cuando yo tengo un lunar en el muslo? —Mi voz para nada sonó tranquila o serena, sino amenazadora.

Su cabeza osciló entre mi rostro y la pantalla, con una perfecta mirada de sorpresa impresa en sus ojos.

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que atinó en decir.

—Lo que has oído. —Me puse de pie y me acerqué al televisor. Señalé el lunar del que hablaba.

Observó detenidamente mis movimientos y miró fijamente el punto que yo señalaba.

—Bella… Yo…

—¿Tú qué? —Esta vez no pude ocultar mi enfado.

—Nunca me di cuenta de eso. —Mi ira explotó.

—Ahora es fácil decir esas palabras, ahora que todo carece de sentido. Me humillaste, me dejaste como la peor persona y ni siquiera te habías fijado en todos los detalles. —Se puso de pie.

—Lo siento. —Me acerqué a él sin ser conocedora de mis actos.

—No basta con eso, es demasiado fácil para ti decir esas dos palabras, nunca pensaste en todo el daño que me ocasionaste. —Estábamos peligrosamente cerca.

—Sé que no es suficiente pero en ese momento no pude razonar.

—No tienes excusa Edward, no hay palabras que puedan tachar todo lo que dijiste, lo mal que me sentí ese día, las lágrimas derramadas. Nada, absolutamente nada podrá borrar el dolor. —Repentinamente mis ojos se aguaron.

—Bella…

—Se supone que tú eres el que mejor me conoce, el que mejor conoce mi cuerpo. —En ese momento, con la furia recorriendo mis venas, no me abrumaron las palabras mencionadas.

—No solo esto te afecta a ti. —Su tono de voz se había elevado.

—Tú no padeces por todo esto, ni siquiera te importa.

—¡No! No puedes decir una cosa así, porque yo al igual que tú fui engañado y en ese momento no supe como actuar. —El ambiente se había tornado peligroso, los dos estábamos a punto de explotar.

—No me diste una maldita oportunidad, simplemente te dejaste llevar por el instinto de hombre herido. —Estaba diciendo cada palabra a conciencia, porque deseba esto, deseaba que él se enfadara y se alejara de mí, porque sabía que yo era un ser tan débil que terminaría cediendo.

—Porque confié en esa maldita prueba.

—Es falsa, cualquiera podría haberlo notado, pero tú estabas muy ocupado hiriéndome como para fijarte bien en ese video. —Una vena llena de furia palpitó en su frente. Mi objetivo se estaba cumpliendo.

—No Bella, no solo tú eres la afectada. Porque yo también lo pasé mal, o te crees que fue fácil para mí dejarte.

—Ni siquiera estoy segura de que me amaras en algún momento. —No pretendí decir eso, salió libre por mi boca sin poder retenerlo.

—¿No estás segura? —La incredulidad atravesó su voz. —¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

—No me lo has demostrado.

—Creía que me engañabas, ¿Cómo quieres que actúe?

—No me diste una oportunidad para expresarme. —Estábamos a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—No podía Bella, en ese momento no podía. No puedes hacerte una idea de como me sentía.

—Sí puedo, porque por tu culpa he sufrido cada día.

—No pretendas ser siempre la victima. —Esas palabras clavaron cuchillos dentro de mí.

—Increíble, ahora yo soy la victima. —Intenté con un estoico esfuerzo no dejar que las lágrimas acumuladas se esparcieran por mi rostro.

—Podrías intentar comprender mi situación.

—No tengo porque comprender nada. Preferiste creer antes en las malditas pruebas de esa pécora antes que en mí, en la mujer que juraste amar.

—No pongas en duda mis sentimientos hacia ti, porque es algo estúpido.

—Estúpida es esta situación porque ni siquiera sé porque hablamos de esto. No merece la pena intentar arreglar algo que es irreparable.

—Tienes razón, es algo irreversible. —Nunca pensé que esta situación pudiera dañarme más aún.

—Irreversible. —Susurré esa palabra inconscientemente.

—No se puede solucionar algo que está perdido.

—Vete Edward, por favor. —Necesitaba llorar, y no lo haría delante de él.

No dijo nada, simplemente agarró su chaqueta y salió con pasos furiosos, dando un fuerte portazo que me hizo brincar en mi sitio.

Lo dejé ir, dejé que se marchara sin impedírselo, sin pedirle que se quedara. Me había dado cuenta de que me hacía más falta de la que creía posible y que el hecho de no volver a verlo me hería gravemente.

Dejé que las lágrimas de dolor y angustia recorrieran libres mi rostro.

Definitivamente el remedio había sido peor que la enfermedad. Imaginé que alejándolo de mi lado lograría olvidarlo, no pensar más en él y ahora me daba cuenta de que era todo lo contrario, de que me dolía como jamás imaginé y más ahora que sabía que todo estaba perdido para los dos.

Pensé que lo mejor era dejarlo ir, no permanecer a su lado porque lo que hizo no tenía justificación pero como bien había dicho, él también fue participe de este engaño. De hecho los dos lo fuimos pero ya ahora ese pensamiento no tenía lógica, porque todo esto no tenía reparo alguno.

Intentaría ser lo más fuerte que pudiera, resistir todo lo que se me avecinaba y sobrevivir a base de mis esfuerzos, de mis logros, sin volver a pensar que Edward Cullen perteneció a mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello People! :)<strong>

**Sí, jajaja, estoy viva y de regreso, jejeje.**

**Lo siento mucho por la inmensa tardanza, pero verdaderamente los exámenes absorben mi tiempo libre y mi imaginación para plasmar cada palabra.**

**Este capítulo no me convence mucho, no sé, opinen ustedes. :)**

**Los verdaderos problemas se desarrollaron entre esos dos, el rencor y enfado fluye por las venas de ambos y los hizo alejarse. Ya ven que Bella aún siente cosas por él y ese sentimiento es mutuo, pero son unos tercos heridos, intenten comprenderlos.**

**Más incógnitas resultas aunque aún quedan muchas por resolver. Jejeje, una cosita, estoy reeditando los capítulos, por ahora el primero está editado, por si se quieren pasar a verlo.**

**Muerdi-Kisses.**

**By: Crazy Cullen.**


	17. Realmente doloroso

**~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 17: Realmente doloroso :...*...*...~.~**

Pov Bella:

Otro mes terminaba y con él los días más fríos, empezaba una época con una temperatura mucho más agradable. Los tímidos rayos del sol aún no se habían decidido a aparecer del todo. De momento el frío se concentraba por las noches y una cálida temperatura acompañaba las tardes.

Un día nuevo acababa y con él se cumplían exactamente dos meses. Dos meses desde que su presencia había estado en mi casa, en mi pequeña sala de estar mirando el video que desató el caos.

Llevaba ese tiempo exacto sin saber nada de su paradero, sin saber que había sido de su vida, sin ser conocedora de que hacía en estos momentos. Llevaba dos agónicos meses sin verlo.

Sabía que eso, en el fondo, era lo que más me dolía, no haberlo vuelto a ver ni un solo segundo. Literalmente se lo había tragado la tierra. Era conocedora de que no debería importarme como avanzaba su vida, si estaba bien o si algo malo le había pasado, pero el hecho de no poder apreciar su hermoso rostro me daba una incómoda sensación de nerviosismo e inquietante desesperación.

Era cierto que yo tampoco había salido mucho de casa porque mi ánimo no era el mejor en estos momentos. Para lo único que abandonaba mi hogar era para las necesidades vitales que me rodeaban a diario.

Encontré un trabajo a media jornada en una gran librería que gobernaba en la plaza principal de la ciudad.

Era lo suficientemente concurrida como para no dejarme descansar ni un solo minuto.

Un cliente salía y entraban cuatro. Al principio el ajetreo fue bastante duro de asimilar, pues ni en mis peores momentos imaginé la cantidad de gente que allí se concentraba. Pero ahora, que ya tenía más que practica, podía resolver todo fácilmente y no estresarme por la cantidad de clientes ni por no encontrar en el género necesario en los enormes pasillos.

Terminaba bastante agotada, por lo tanto salía poco de mi reconfortante hogar.

En esos dos meses había tenido una salida de chicas con mis amigas Alice y Rosalie. Al principio me mostré desconfiada con ellas, pues desde lo que pasó con Tanya no estaba en base de confiar en nadie. Mis dudas se disiparon cuando me enseñaron cientos de fotos de nosotras tres juntas desde la temprana edad de los diez años hasta hace poco.

Fuimos al centro comercial, hicimos un poco de "window shopping" y comimos tres ricos helados de sabores variopintos.

Lo pasé realmente en grande con ellas, eran muy divertidas y habladoras, lo cual me hacía olvidar un poco de todo el lío en el que mi vida se había visto envuelta.

Ninguna de ellas intentó sacar a flote el tema "Edward" ni nada relacionado con él y eso en el fondo lo agradecí. No me sentía para nada preparada para hablar sobre él porque sabía que terminaría llorando y aún me parecía demasiado valiosa mi dignidad. Ya tendría tiempo para llorar en solitario.

Después de haber comprado más ropa de la imaginable al igual que zapatos regresamos a mi departamento y mientras bebíamos un rico y dulzón licor de frutas hablamos de nuestro pasado, de nuestro pasado juntas.

—Eras realmente patosa en el instituto. —Dijo Alice riendo a carcajada batiente.

—Oh sí es verdad. Recuerdo que cuando tenías catorce estabas entrando en la cafetería. Estabas de lo más efusiva pues habías aprobado un examen por el que habías estudiado semanas, llevabas en tu mano un gran vaso de Coca-Cola y cuando casi llegabas a nuestra mesa tropezaste y le echaste toda la bebida encima a Laurent, fue muy divertido.

Me sonrojé. —¿Qué hizo ella?

—Si no fue por nuestra intervención te hubiera dejado calva por haber manchado su horrenda camisa de Dolce & Gabbana.

—Jesús.

—En ese momento sacaste tu gatita interior y te le enfrentaste como toda una valiente. El resto de personas estaban atónitas.

—Se lo merecía. —Casi escupí sin saber porque, pues ni siquiera sabía quién era esa tal Laurent.

—Ohh sí, por supuesto. —Reímos como locas.

—¿Recuerdas lo del balón? —Preguntó Rosalie a Alice con una perversa mirada.

—Como olvidarlo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Estábamos en el gimnasio y nos tocaba como deporte futbol. Estábamos jugando en el mismo equipo, tú evitabas todo lo que podías el balón pero te llegó y por intentar darle muy fuerte tu zapatilla salió volando y golpeó en la cabeza al "malote" del grupo.

—Oh dios mío. Reí a carcajada limpia.

—Fue lo más gracioso de mi vida, nunca lo había visto tan cabreado.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Stefan Johnson.

—No me suena de nada.

—Era un bruto que por poco te agrede.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Alguien salió en tu defensa. —Reí.

—¿Quién salvó a esta damisela en apuros? —Reí más fuerte aunque vi como sus miradas se congelaban.

—¿Quién?

—No tiene importancia. —Alice desvió la mirada.

—Alice Marie Brandon. —Amenacé.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿No te llamas así?

—Sí pero… ¿Lo has recordado? —Caí en cuenta de eso.

—Tienes razón. —Cada vez mi mente avanzaba más rápido, me sentía muy feliz.

—No me cambies de tema. ¿Quién?

Suspiró. —Edward. —Habló tan bajito que no pude entenderla.

—¿Qué?

—Edward, fue Edward. —Quedé petrificada en mi sitio.

—¿Qué?

—Te advertí que no tenía importancia.

—¿Qué hizo exactamente?

—¿Quieres saberlo? —¿Quería? Sí, sí quería.

—Ujumm…

—Bueno… —Empezó dubitativa. —Stefan te había acorralado en un pasillo cerca a la salida trasera al final de clases, te acusaba de haberlo hecho a propósito y pues quería que pagaras por el ridículo que le habías hecho pasar.

—Exagerado.

—Mucho y bueno en ese momento llegó Edward hecho una furia, lo jaló de la chaqueta de cuero barato que llevaba y lo tiró al piso. —Abrí mis ojos.

—¿Y…?

—Se abalanzó a pegarlo, le dio unos cuantos puñetazos y si no es por Emmet todo hubiera acabado en desastre.

—Oh dios mío.

—Luego te llevó a la enfermería, parecías un cachorrito abandonado. No dejó que nadie se te acercara siempre fue tremendamente protector contigo y de la peor forma que lo puedes dañar es a través de ti. —Me sentí enormemente mal cuando escuché eso.

Era una estúpida, una completa estúpida. Nunca pude darle una solo oportunidad, fui demasiado egoísta con él y conmigo misma. Me sentía, y de hecho lo seguía sintiendo, traicionada, dolida y humillada y por todo eso me dejé cegar.

A lo mejor la única culpable de todo esto no era nadie más que yo misma.

Tenía una decisión, no dejaría que el tiempo siguiera pasando en vano.

Lo buscaría, costase lo que costase y pondría todo el empeño que fuera capaz. No descansaría hasta encontrarlo y hablar como personas civilizadas con él. Quería arreglar las cosas, fuese lo que fuese en lo que terminaran. Me quería sentir bien conmigo misma y dejar que él también respirara tranquilo. Que decidiese seguir con su vida sin nada que lo atormentase, porque esta situación lo único que hacía era empeorar más las cosas y nuestra paz espiritual.

—Siempre te ha amado Bella, nunca dudes de sus sentimientos. —Tuve un pequeño deja vú de lo que habíamos hablado hace ya dos meses.

"—_No tengo porque comprender nada. Preferiste creer antes en las malditas pruebas de esa pécora antes que en mí, en la mujer que juraste amar. _

—_No pongas en duda mis sentimientos hacia ti, porque es algo estúpido. _

—_Estúpida es esta situación porque ni siquiera sé porque hablamos de esto. No merece la pena intentar arreglar algo que es irreparable. _

—_Tienes razón, es algo irreversible. —Nunca pensé que esta situación pudiera dañarme más aún." _

Parpadeé varias veces para borrar esos pensamientos que lo único que hacían era estrujar mi corazón. Podía escuchar perfectamente su melodiosa y cantarina voz en mi mente. Y eso lo único que lograba era atormentar más mi estúpido y desesperante calvario.

Esta situación estaba llegando a límites insospechados e imposibles de controlar.

—Es difícil… —Susurré.

—¿El qué Bella?

—¿Ehh?

—¿Qué es difícil?

—Nada… Nada, es igual. —Ambas me analizaron con sus miradas que parecían tener rayos-x.

Hice de todo mi valor para preguntar lo siguiente.

—¿Habéis sabido algo de él?

—¿Edward?

—Sí… Sí… —Tartamudeé.

—La verdad es que no, ni siquiera los chicos saben nada. Prácticamente ha desaparecido del mapa sin dejar huella.

—Está bien… —Agaché la mirada.

—Bella… —Me llamó Rosalie.

—¿Sí?

—¿Lo amas? —Esa pregunta me pilló en frío y no supe como reaccionar.

—Yo… Yo… —Tenía mis ojos aguados.

—Confía en nosotras, no diremos nada. —Sonrieron dulcemente.

—No lo sé. —Mi voz fue un imperceptible susurro.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora mismo? —Medité bien mis palabras.

—Exactamente no lo sé. Pero estoy intranquila, nerviosa y lo extraño. —Lo último fue difícil de decirlo.

—Bella tú siempre lo has amado, antes no podías separaros uno del otro y dudo mucho que ese amor se esfume tan rápido, pase lo que pase. Lo que los dos habéis hecho es ocultarlo todo detrás del rencor y la mentira. Ambos cometisteis errores, pero de ellos debéis aprender para poder progresar y ser felices. Y a partir de eso será vuestra decisión daros otra oportunidad o intentarlo con alguien más. —Me alarmé al oír lo último.

—Nunca podría estar con alguien más.

—Aún lo amas Bella, no estaría tan mal que hablarais civilizadamente y lo intentarais otra vez.

—No puede ser tan sencillo.

—Lo sé, pero no estoy diciendo que volváis a estar juntos de un día para otro. Empezar de cero, como si os acabarais de conocer.

—Yo… No sé.

—Inténtalo Bella, solo inténtalo. Sé que él no se va a negar, te ama demasiado y sufre por esta situación.

Pensé bien en todo lo que habían dicho. No parecía tan mala idea volver a intentar algo con Edward y empezar desde cero, como ellas dijeron, como si nos acabáramos de conocer ahora. Esa idea me pareció de lo más dulce y jugosa. Se me hizo muy apetecible. Mi corazón brincaba de felicidad porque muy en el fondo sabía que lo intentaría, que nos daría otra oportunidad. Mi conciencia me reprendía por eso pero ni siquiera la escuché.

—Tenéis razón. Voy a intentarlo. —Me abrazaron las dos a la vez.

—Es lo mejor Bella. Sé feliz, a su lado lo serás. Hablar de todo, meditar en lo que ambos os equivocasteis y reflexionar sobre ello. Verás que todo será mejor.

—Sí pero…

—¿Pero? —Preguntaron ambas al unísono y claramente alteradas.

—No sé dónde está.

—Regresará en breve Bella, nunca ha podido estar alejado de ti mucho tiempo y cuando lo haga dale la sorpresa de su vida. Si nos enteramos de algo te mantendremos informada.

—Gracias, gracias por ayudarme a aclarar todo esto.

—No se merecen.

Poco después de eso hablamos un poco más de las cosas que habíamos vivido en el instituto, sacaron más trapos sucios míos y reímos como locas ante anécdotas tremendamente divertidas. Estar con ellas había calmado mi alma, me había dado la paz que necesitaba, la tranquilidad que anhelaba.

A demás me habían ayudado a tomar la decisión más importante del momento. Lo intentaría de nuevo con Edward, desde cero. Nada podría salir mal.

¬.¬ - ¬.¬ - ¬.¬ - ¬.¬

Me dirigía como cada mañana a trabajar a la librería. Tan solo quedaba a veinte minutos de donde yo vivía, el día estaba nublado y las cargadas nubes amenazaban con reventar en una fuerte lluvia de un momento a otro.

Atravesé una calle abandonada que me llevaría a la principal que daba a la plaza.

Tenía una rara sensación en el cuerpo, como si alguien me estara siguiendo, aunque últimamente estaba demasiado paranoica.

Di un pequeño brinco cuando un gato atravesó mi camino haciéndome dar casi un grito atemorizado, me había dado un buen susto. El animal salió corriendo todo rápido que sus patas daban de sí y desapareció por la calle de la izquierda que salía a un pequeño parque.

Reanudé mi andar, sentí unos pasos a mi espalda y cuando me quise dar cuenta alguien había tapado mi boca y agarrado mis brazos.

Intenté gritar, sacudí mi cuerpo y pataleé presa del pánico. Seguramente era algún ladrón, pero yo no traía conmigo nada de valor. Lágrimas surcaban mis ojos, me sentía desesperada y el miedo debilitaba mi cuerpo y entorpecía mis pasos.

Me removí más fuerte y logré zafar una de mis manos, apreté fuertemente la masculina mano que apretaba mi boca y logré sacar sangre del que me estaba agarrando aunque ni se inmutó.

—Déjala ahí. —Una conocida voz femenina habló.

Me llevaron hasta donde un amplio y negro coche estaba aparcado con las puertas abiertas y de un solo empujón me metieron en la parte trasera, haciendo que mi rostro se golpeara contra el asiento del coche. Intenté escapar pero el coche se había puesto en marcha.

—¡Dejarme salir! —Chillé. —¡Ayuda! —Golpeé los cristales e intenté abrir la puerta pero llevaba el seguro puesto.

—Tranquila Isabella pronto llegaremos.

—¿Quién eres? Da la cara desgraciado.

—No seas patética, enseguida lo sabrás.

Me removí más fuerte aún sin saber que hacer. Tampoco se podían bajar las ventanas pues al igual que la puerta estaban bloqueadas. Chillé con todas mis fuerzas sin logro alguno.

Al cabo de no sé cuánto tiempo el coche se detuvo y el mismo hombre de antes, el cual llevaba unas enormes gafas de sol negras y una gabardina del mismo color agarró sin cuidado alguno mis brazos y me sacó a jalones del coche. Me sujetó y tapó mi boca con su enorme mano.

La puerta delantera del coche se abrió y aparecieron unas largas piernas con unos altísimos zapatos.

Cuando la mujer terminó de salir el aire escapó de mis pulmones.

—¡Tanya! —Chillé encolerizada.

—Hola Bella. —Dijo sonriendo cínicamente.

—¡¿Qué pretendes?

—Tranquila Bella, solo quería que vieras algo, es simple.

—¡No! Déjame.

—No te llevará mucho. —Sonrió victoriosa. —Tráela. —Le dijo al enorme tipo que me sujetaba.

Me giró y todo el aire salió de mis pulmones ante lo que vi. Sin saber porque me habían llevado a un cementerio. ¿Qué demonios hacíamos aquí?

No entendía nada, todo era realmente extraño.

El hombre que me llevaba me hizo entrar a empujones, atravesamos unos largos pasillos llenos de tumbas hasta que llegamos a una zona en la que estaba todo lleno de unas preciosas flores blancas, en más abundancia que en las otras zonas.

—Puedes irte. —Le dijo al hombre el cual a los segundos me dejó libre. —Más vale por tu bien que no intentes huir. Tú decides si quieres esto por las buenas o por las malas. —Le lancé una mirada cargada de veneno.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Ven acércate no tengas miedo. —Rió estruendosamente.

Reticente caminé hacia donde ella se dirigía. Observé cada tumba con un poco de temor y convalides. No paró delante de un precioso y gran santuario lleno de rosas blancas y rosas, demostraban una profunda pureza.

—Esto es todo lo que te han ocultado Bella. Te dije que mi venganza no terminaría, solo acaba de empezar y a ti te queda mucho por sufrir. Nunca dejo las cosas a medias. —Rió más fuerte y yo me estremecí por sus palabras, no comprendía nada. Vi como Tanya se marchaba a paso ligero y no hice nada por detenerla.

Me acerqué hacia donde ella había depositada una rosa amarilla, un poco temerosa y nerviosa.

Mis pasos eran extremadamente lentos y nerviosos, tenía miedo de lo que me encontraría.

Finalmente me coloqué delante del pequeño santuario, el cual estaba coronado por un pequeño ataúd recubierto de mármol, de él salían dos grandes ángeles que parecía que envolvían el ataúd.

Me acerqué más para poder leer la inscripción que había con una preciosa letra dorada.

Grité con todo lo que me dieron los pulmones, llevé mis manos hacia mi boca para acallar mis alaridos de dolor y para poder retener algo del oxígeno que habían expulsado mis pulmones y que se negaba a volver.

Allí, como si de una película de tratara, estaba escrito:

_Nathalie Cullen Swan._

_Siempre permanecerás en nuestros corazones aunque no logramos darte todo el amor que teníamos para ofrecerte._

_Pequeña, siempre serás nuestro ángel y te amaremos de por vida. _

_A__un__que __ya __no __existas, __vivirás __en __nuestros __pensamientos __y __recuerdos. __No __es __que __hayas __muerto, __es __que __te __fuiste __antes._

_Toda __tu __familia __que __te __ama._

Acaricié cada letra, cada trazo que ahí había escrito con mi mano temblorosa mientras las lágrimas peleaban por salir de mis ojos. Finalmente cedieron llenando mi rostro de lágrimas que literalmente me ahogaban. Mi respiración se paralizó y mi corazón latió desenfrenadamente, queriendo salir de mi pecho desesperadamente.

Quería gritar, llorar, chillar, implorar al cielo, dejar de sentir, de padecer, de vivir en medio de tanto dolor.

Corrí, corrí lo más rápido que pude y salí de mi nuevo infierno. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver aunque las pruebas estaban bien marcadas ahí.

Me obligué a sentarme en el primer banco que encontré porque me sentía sin fuerzas para seguir caminando, mis piernas temblaban y mi cabeza daba mil vueltas.

La quemazón de mi alma era insoportable.

Lloré, como jamás hubiera imaginado. Pensé que había sufrido, pero todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo no se comparaba con nada que hubiera sentido antes.

Sentía mi ser disgregarse en pedazos ínfimos imposibles de juntarse nuevamente.

Grité con todo el dolor de mi corazón, con toda la quemazón de mi alma. Lloré lágrimas de sangre y quedé convertida en una simple muñeca imposible de moverse.

Volví a lanzar un aullido cargado de todo el dolor que tenía dentro. Mi garganta protestó por eso pero no le hice caso y volví a gritar porque a este paso terminaría explotando.

—Hey, hey tranquila. —Una masculina voz se dirigió a mí. Elevé mi mirada fúrica por la intromisión.

Me topé con un hombre bastante alto que me miraba con temor y preocupación.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —Preguntó inocentemente.

—No. —Dije secamente e intenté ponerme de pie pero un mareo me atacó y literalmente caí encima de ese hombre.

—Ven déjame ayudarte. —Pasó mi brazo izquierdo por su cuello y me ayudó a caminar. No protesté y tampoco dije nada, pues ya no me sentía con fuerzas de hacer nada. Ni siquiera sentía mis pasos, me abandoné totalmente al dolor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello People! :)<strong>

**Una aclaración antes de nada: la historia empieza a tomar sus capítulos más oscuros y gores de toda la trama, aunque de seguro este sea el peor de todos pero esta historia está cargada de drama y tragedia y de aprender a reflexionar a base de los errores, no me odien por eso. Este sin duda fue el capítulo que más me costó escribir, la parte del cementerio fue tremendamente dolorosa de plasmar.**

**Díganme lo que piensan, si no les gusta háganmelo saber, ahora es más importante que nunca.**

**Muchos Kisses.**

**By: Crazy Cullen.**


	18. Quiero ser feliz

**~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 18: Quiero ser feliz :...*...*...~.~**

Pov Bella:

El dolor te consume, te quema el alma, te mata por dentro. No le importa pasar por encima de cientos de personas o de solo una. Su única misión es destruir, destruir todo lo que encuentre por su paso, destrozar corazones sin piedad, jugar con la cordura de todo aquel que lucha por sobrevivir en un mundo donde no encuentra más que golpes que intentan vencerlo a cada paso que da.

Puedo decir, sin arrepentirme de ello, que todo lo que me rodea intenta joderme hasta ver como agonizo, en mis últimos minutos de vida, en el peor de los sufrimientos.  
>¿Puede ser tan difícil tener una vida tranquila?, ¿mínimamente feliz?, ¿acaso no merece cada persona ser tratada con la verdad absoluta, sin que se le oculte nada, por muy malo que sea?<p>

Necesitaba saber que las personas con las que convivían eran cien por cien reales. Que me apreciaban lo suficiente como para decirme todos los acontecimientos que me habían pasado meses atrás y que yo había olvidado. Necesita que me juraran que nunca más iban a mentirme, que no me ocultarían datos tan importantes y que me dejarían avanzar en mi vida lo más buenamente posible. Lo necesita, para sanar, para poder dejar que las heridas que ahora permanecían latientes cerraran y me dejaran poder construir un nuevo futuro sin dolor de por medio.

Ahora que mi memoria estaba recuperada casi en su totalidad apreciaba más los que hacía cada día, sabiendo que verdaderamente estaba en mi casa y que las personas que me rodeaban no eran impostores que intentaban aprovecharse de mí. Podía reconocer bien las calles por las que merodeaba, recordar más de mis hábitos normales y acostumbrarme a continuar con ellos uniéndolos a nuevos que marcaban mi nueva yo. La nueva Bella.

Todo era perfecto, absolutamente perfecto semanas después de que lograra asimilar que me habían ocultado que iba a ser madre de una hermosa niña que no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer el mundo. Costó demasiado salir adelante, imaginar que en estos momentos pudiera ser feliz con mi bebé, el cual el destino se había empeñado en arrebatarme, y luchar por tener un futuro digno y lo suficientemente grato como para ser recordado hasta el final de mis tiempos.

En un principio pensé que mi destino ya estaba escrito, que los acontecimientos que me tocarían vivir estaban marcados por alguna fuerza poderosa que nada ni nadie podría cambiarlos. Me equivoqué, nuevamente volví a equivocarme, volví a caer en un abismo del cual pensé que me sería imposible salir si no hubiera sido por él, mi nuevo salvador y con quien estaría agradecida de por vida.

No recordaba demasiado de como había llegado a casa después del momento en que salí, prácticamente despavorida, del cementerio. Los recuerdos iban y venían, algunos demasiado difusos, lo cual me hacía pensar que en algunos casos eran tan solo creaciones equivocadas de mi mente.  
>Lo que podía recordar con absoluta claridad era haber despertado en mi cama, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, los ojos hinchados y un dolor punzante en mi pecho.<p>

En ese momento necesité apretarlo porque sentía que algún pedazo de mi corazón estaba siendo arrancado. Veía la habitación un poco borrosa y tuve que parpadear varias veces para poderme acostumbrar a la fina luz que se colaba por la venta.  
>Una sensación de pesadez invadía mi cuerpo, sentía mis miembros cansados y mi organismo debilitado.<p>

Necesité de una buena ducha de agua caliente para poder despejar mi mente e intentar recordar que es lo que había hecho hace unas horas.  
>Me senté en mi cómodo sofá de una plaza, con una rica taza de chocolate caliente entre mis manos y forcé a mi cerebro a recordar todos los acontecimientos.<p>

Podía recordar claramente haber salido en la mañana para ir a la librería en la que trabajaba ahora. Iba como todas las mañanas, distraída, pensando en mil cosas sin darles mucha importancia. A lo que verdaderamente le estaba dando importancia era a él, al tema que habíamos hablado con Alice y Rosalie sobre empezar de cero e intentar ser feliz de nuevo a su lado.

Estaba realmente preocupada porque no tenía ni idea de donde estaba en estos momentos y porque había desaparecido de esa manera, sin decir nada. Prácticamente se lo había tragado la tierra y ni sus amigos, aunque me pareciera sospechoso, sabían nada.  
>Medité la forma de decirle que verdaderamente quería intentar empezar de nuevo, para poder reconstruir una vida juntos e intentar volver a encarrilarla a como la teníamos antes.<p>

No podría ser tan difícil, solamente nos tendríamos que dejar llevar por todo lo que nos dijera nuestro corazón, sin oponer y ocultar nuestros sentimientos. Empezaríamos de cero, pero primero dejaríamos que empezaran nuestros corazones. Necesitábamos sanar y para mí la mejor forma era hacerlo juntos, porque aunque lo intenté negar lo amaba y eso nadie podría negarlo.

Poco a poco y mientras el chocolate de mi taza iba desapareciendo fui recordando los detalles más pequeños, las mínimas cosas que en ese momento me parecieron no tener importancia.  
>Al cabo de unos minutos y cuando ya mi taza de chocolate estaba vacía, como si de un meteorito se tratara, la verdad, los recuerdos importantes invadieron mi mente haciendo que me quedara totalmente petrificada en mi sitio.<p>

Recordé todo con absoluta claridad, el ataque improvisto de Tanya, cuando me subió a la fuerza y con la ayuda de los gorilas que llevaba como guardaespaldas, supongo, dentro del coche negro. El viaje al cementerio, las flores blancas, la rosa amarilla y ella: Nathalie.

Me derrumbe en ese mismo momento, dejando que lágrimas de dolor y frustración atravesaran mi rostro. No las detuve, ¿para qué? Quería desahogarme, necesitaba hacerlo. Dejar que toda la tristeza que en este momento envolvía mi alma se librara un poco en forma de lágrimas.  
>Lloré por ella, por mí, porque me sentía totalmente utilizada. Me habían vuelto a mentir.<p>

No supe en que momento exacto me había quedado dormida, en posición fetal, en el mismo sillón en el que había estado desahogando mis penas. En algún momento de la fría noche mi cuerpo no lo resistió más y decidió dejar que la inconsciencia me envolviera.

Cuando desperté me sentía un poco desorientada. Poseía una furia que quemaba mi pecho, que lo desgarraba para dejar paso al dolor y al rencor que sentía por todos en ese mismo momento. Necesitaba algo para desquitar la frustración que sentía y mi único remedio fue gritar hasta que mi garganta quedó seca y dolió tras haber sido tan forzada.

Como si hubiera dejado de tener control sobre mi cuerpo me levanté del sofá, emitiendo un pequeño quejido de dolor por la incómoda postura de la noche, y rebusqué por todos los cajones por algo de información sobre la bebé. Tenía que haber algo, papeles, citas médicas, lo que fuera. Ella no podría desaparecer de mi mente como si nunca hubiera existido.

Abrí un pequeño armario al que tuve que acceder con un silla, allí adentro había una delicada cajita musical rosa con adornos dorados. La saqué con mucho cuidado y la coloqué sobre la mesa. Algo me decía que había encontrado lo que buscaba.  
>Al abrirla me deleité con la suave y relajante melodía que emitía. Me dejé envolver por ella y relajé mis nervios antes de observar bien su contenido.<p>

Extraje con deliberado cuidado un sobre de tamaño pequeño que ahí había. Era de color blanco y recitaba con una clara letra "Nathy"  
>Con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción abrí delicadamente el sobre, con mi respiración entrecortada y mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.<br>Saqué unos cuantos papeles y lo que parecía ser unas fotos.

Miré primero los papeles, demasiado doblados, que habían dentro del sobre. Leí todo con lentitud para no perderme ningún detalle importante.  
>Todo lo escrito ahí no parecía más que resultados sobre citas médicas, suponía que sería el seguimiento del embarazo.<br>Me alegré al ver que las fechas estaban escritas en la parte superior y subrayadas de un amarillo chillón que solo me facilitaba la vista para saber de cuando era cada documento.

No pude descifrar mucho de los cuatro primeros folios pues los nombres escritos sobre análisis de sangre eran demasiado complicados de pronunciar y peor de comprender.  
>Interpreté que todo estaba en perfecto estado gracias a los porcentajes de comparación.<br>Dejé esos papeles al lado y cogí otro que había fuera del conjunto más cuidadosamente doblado.

Lo leí por encima hasta que mis ojos dieron con la palabra "positivo". Volví a elevar mi mirada para releer el documento que en letras negras citaba: _"Tras la prueba de sangre realizada a la Sra. Isabella Marie Swan, se ha podido observar que la __hormona gonadotropina es elevada, por lo tanto los resultados de embarazo son positivos".  
><em>Sin percatarme de ello había sonreído y una suave lágrima brotó de uno de mis ojos, lentamente hasta morir en el suelo.

La vida era injusta, demasiado injusta para quien lo merecía y para quien no. Yo quería ese bebé, hubiera sido la mujer más feliz del mundo si se me hubiera concedido la oportunidad de poder tenerlo en mis brazos, de abrazarlo, besarlo, mimarlo y darle todo el amor que me fuera posible.

Me dolía el pecho, quemaba intensamente por los sentimientos que me atravesaban.  
>Sentía mis piernas débiles, mi alma angustiada y los latidos de mi corazón atacar mis oídos.<br>Sentía la herida abrirse más profundamente, llegando hacia el centro de todo mi cuerpo, dejándome con unos segundos de inconciencia. Moví mi cabeza hacia ambos lados para recobrar el sentido y me agarré de una de las sillas más cercanas.

Volví a mirar el interior del sobre y saqué las fotografías anteriores.  
>Nada de lo que había sentido antes se pudo comparar con lo que sentí cuando vi lo que descansaba sobre mis manos.<br>Esas fotografías no eran simples fotos, eran fotos de mi bebé, de mi bebé dentro de mi vientre. Ecografías, tres ecografías de mi pequeño angelito.

Las observé con detenimiento, fijándome en todos los detalles que la imagen en blanco y negro podía ofrecerme. Sonreí con absoluta felicidad cuando pude ver claramente el pequeño cuerpo en tonos blanquecinos.  
>La felicidad duró demasiado poco para mi propia salud y cordura. Me derrumbé definitivamente, me adentré en el agujero negro más profundo de mi vida.<p>

Estampé las fotos sobre mi pecho y lloré amargamente sentada en el frío suelo del salón. Quería recordar, deseaba recordar esos momentos que eran los que más olvidados tenía. Quería tener dentro de mi mente los momentos en los que esas ecografías fueron hechas, lo que sentí cuando vi a mi niña dentro de mi vientre, la felicidad que me habría recorrido en esos momentos en los que lo único por lo que luchaba era ella. Nathalie.

Me sentí furiosa con mi propia mente, por ocultarme esos recuerdos que yo tanto anhelaba. Por no dejarme ser feliz a base de recuerdos de un ser al que tanto amaba y del que recordaba tan poco. Me sentí furiosa con todos los que me lo ocultaron, me sentí furiosa con él, con Edward, por ser tan enormemente egoísta y tenerme apartada de todo esto, de los recuerdos que podían ser el único combustible que en este momento me mantenían cuerda.

Con furia me levanté del suelo, guardé cuidadosamente las fotos dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón y coloqué un fino abrigo sobre mi cuerpo. Agarré las llaves de casa y salí rumbo al lugar que en este momento sabría que podría darme la paz que tanta falta me hacía.  
>El estridente sonido que hizo la puerta al ser golpeada rudamente contra el marco exterior me hizo sobresaltar y con movimientos más suaves atravesé el pequeño porche que me separaba de la calle.<p>

Caminé hacia la derecha, con la mirada baja, pensando en mil cosas y en la manera en la que llegaría hacia el lugar que me dirigía. No sabía si podría llegar o si se encontraba muy lejos desde aquí, lo único que me importaba era verla, verla de nuevo aunque fuera de esa manera tan lejana y fría.

Metí las manos dentro de mi bolsillo izquierdo y sonreí feliz cuando toqué las tres fotos cuidadosamente guardadas. Un calor atravesó mi pecho, no podía recordar todos los momentos que pude disfrutar de mi bebé, pero la felicidad que sentía al poder tener en mi poder esos documentos era implacable.

Pensaba en tantas cosas a la vez que me sentía agobiada mentalmente. Sentía un frenesí dentro de mí que no podía ser normal, solo lograba agitar mi pecho y entrecortar mi respiración. Los sentimientos positivos y negativos chocaban unos con otros lanzándome a una dimensión desconocida de la que no quería salir. Iba tan sumamente distraída que no me di cuenta de que había llegado hacia la esquina que marcaba el final de mi calle hasta que choqué con el duro cuerpo de alguien desconocido.

Frené mis pasos rápidamente y elevé mi mirada para pedir perdón al desconocido con el que acababa de chocar.  
>—Lo siento, iba distraída. —Intenté sonreír.<br>—No te preocupes, ¿estás bien? —Un brillo cálido atravesó los ojos azulados del hombre que tenía frente a mí.  
>—Sí, no te preocupes. Ha sido mi culpa. —Le sonreí sinceramente mientras le miraba. Alguna extraña fuerza me atraía hacia sus ojos.<br>—Se te ve bien, me alegro por eso. —La sonrisa que surcaba las comisuras de mis labios desapareció a la vez que él decía esas palabras. Me enfurecí por eso.

—¿Qué?  
>—¿No me recuerdas? —Me quedé en blanco ante esa pregunta.<br>—¿Debería?  
>—Ohh, claro supongo que es normal, en tu estado. —Sus misteriosas palabras empezaron a desconcertarme e incluso a asustarme.<br>—¿De qué hablas? —Mi voz sonó asustada.  
>—Lo siento no quise asustarte, supongo que por la alteración del día anterior no me recuerdas. —Sonrió cálidamente y de alguna manera extraña mis miedos desaparecieron.<p>

—Soy Ethan. —Extendió su mano hacia mí. Dudé un poco en responder.  
>—Bella. —Dije extendiendo mi mano. Cuando se apretó con la suya el roce fue cálido y suave.<br>—¿Aún no me recuerdas cierto? —Cerré los ojos por unos segundos forzando a mi cerebro a recordar.  
>—Yo lo siento… —Su musical risa me hizo callar.<p>

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada. —Una sonrisa juguetona se extendió por sus labios.  
>—Entonces… Puedes decirme por qué debería recordarte. —Dejó de sonreír.<br>—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunté alarmada.  
>—Nada, pero tal vez no sea agradable para ti recordar.<br>—¿Por qué?  
>—Fui yo el que te encontré hace dos días en el cementerio y tú… —Coloqué mi mano prácticamente delante de su rostro.<p>

Cerré los ojos por unos segundos que se me hicieron interminables mientras intentaba recordar todo lo que había pasado ese fático día.  
>Recordé perfectamente mi huía del cementerio, cuando no soporté más el peso de mi cuerpo y tuve que sentarme en el primer banco que encontré para poder desahogar el dolor de mi alma en forma de lágrimas. Recordé claramente la intromisión de un hombre y que poco después me dejé llevar por él porque no podía soportar más tanto dolor. Justo cuando él sostenía mi cuerpo mi memoria se quedaba totalmente en blanco.<p>

—Te recuerdo. —Le dije con tono monocorde y parpadeando varias veces para poder disipar las lágrimas que se estaban empezando a formar en mis ojos.  
>—Siento haberte hecho recordar, supongo que no es bueno para ti.<br>—Tú no tienes la culpa. —Le aclaré dulcemente.  
>—¿Has estado mejor? —Me dio una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante.<br>—Emm… Sí. —Desvié la mirada.  
>—Nadie te ha dicho nunca que no sabes mentir. —Me dijo riendo levemente mientras colocaba su mano dulcemente en mi barbilla y guiaba mi rostro hacia el suyo.<p>

No sabía porque exactamente, pero la mención de su última frase me incomodó. Lo cual hizo que no muy cuidadosamente apartara mi rostro de sus manos. La incomodidad fue superior a mí y me alejé unos pasos de él.  
>No quería recordarlo, no en este momento. Pero los dos tenían un parecido imposible de ocultar, no físico, si no mental. Ellos dos pensaban exactamente igual y decían las mismas palabras cuando intentaba mentir de alguna manera patética.<br>Ethan y Edward se parecían más mentalmente de lo que podía soportar.

—Siento incomodarte. —Él verdaderamente parecía arrepentido.  
>Le sonreí. —No te preocupes, es igual.<br>Miré mi reloj y me percaté de que llevaba demasiado tiempo hablando.  
>—Debo irme. —Anuncié.<br>—¿Aceptarías tomar un café conmigo?  
>No supe que hacer en ese mismo momento. Ethan, aunque lo acaba de conocer y muy por encima, me trasmitía la tranquilidad que en este momento más necesitaba.<br>—De acuerdo. —Sonreí acompañando su sonrisa.  
>—Conozco una excelente cafetería a tan solo unas calles.<br>—Vamos entonces.

Emprendimos el camino sonriendo alegremente mientras la conversación que manteníamos trataba sobre asuntos banales, muchos de ellos sobre lo que veíamos por la calle y que se cruzaba por nuestro camino.  
>Ethan logró sacarme la sonrisa que por tanto tiempo había estado oculta. Una sonrisa verdadera, provocada por la felicidad y bienestar que me atravesaba.<br>Tal y como él dijo llegamos en un par de minutos hacia la cafetería más cercana.

Tomamos alegremente un café y esta vez aproveché la ocasión para preguntarle por ese día, quería saber todo lo que no recordaba.  
>—Me asusté bastante al verte. Te veías demasiado afligida. —Contestó.<br>—No logro recordar como llegué a casa.  
>—Cuando te ayudé a levantarte te subí en mi coche, pensaba dejarte descansar ahí hasta que pudieras darme alguna dirección. En cuanto te encontraste dentro tu vista se quedó fijada en algún punto de la carrera y con voz monocorde me diste la dirección de tu departamento.<p>

Abrí los ojos abruptamente ante sus palabras.  
>—¿Qué más hice?<br>—No volviste a hablar, por más que traté de preguntarte sobre tu estado de ánimo no dijiste una palabra más. Tú mirada se veía triste y perdida, como si te encontrarás en una dimensión desconocida.  
>—Ohh… —Susurré asombrada.<br>—En cuanto llegamos te bajaste repentinamente del coche y aunque intenté detenerte fue imposible, a los pocos segundos ya te encontrabas cerrando la puerta de tu casa.

—Lamento mi actuación.  
>—No te preocupes no hay problema. Es comprensible, tú… Verdaderamente te veías mal, rota… —Susurró las últimas palabras.<br>—Fue un duro golpe.  
>—Estaba preocupado y decidí pasarme un rato por ahí, no sabía que te diría cuando te viera pero la preocupación era superior a mí. —Sonreí.<br>—Gracias por todo, de no se por ti no sé que hubiera hecho ese día.  
>—No hay nada que agradecer. —Río mostrando sus blancos dientes.<p>

Seguimos charlando amenamente mientras bebíamos del delicioso y humeante café que había frente a nosotros. Había conseguido arrancarme más sonrisas con tan solo contarme algunas anécdotas suyas.  
>—Y bueno… ¿Qué hacías tú ese día ahí? —Me sentí estúpida.<br>—Visitaba a mis abuelos, se cumplían cuatro años de su muerte. —Su voz se tornó melancólica.  
>—Lo siento.<br>—No pasa nada, es algo por lo que debemos pasar, yo ya lo he superado. —Asentí.  
>—¿Puedo preguntarte yo a quién visitabas tú? —Quedé con la taza de mi café a medio camino, di un pequeño sorbo y medité en si decirle la verdad o no.<p>

—Alguien muy importante para mí.  
>—Entiendo, cuando te sientas preparada me lo dirás. —Me encantó su comprensión, que no me presionara.<br>—Tengo que irme. —Repetí por segunda vez en el día.  
>Llamó a la camarera, que con un movimiento exagerado de caderas se acercó a nosotros y pagó la cuenta pese a mi renuencia.<p>

Salimos hablando sobre lo rico que estaba el café y los dos cruasanes que habíamos comido.  
>—Nos veremos… —Quise seguir hablando pero me cortó.<br>—¿Puedo acompañarte? —Yo ya le había dicho a donde tenía que ir.  
>—Emm… No sé si…<br>—Mantendré el espacio.  
>—De acuerdo. —Le hice un gesto con la mano y empecé a caminar.<p>

—Creo que sería mejor ir por el otro lado. —Me coloré pues ni siquiera sabía como llegar.  
>—Vale.<br>No dije nada más y empecé a caminar hacia donde él se dirigía. El paseo fue de lo más ameno, pude conocer un poco más de él y me agradó todo lo que me contó. No parecía el típico hombre que quería aprovecharse de la situación, más bien de los que buscaban a su amor eterno.

Compré unas cuantas rosas blancas por el camino. Cuando llegamos a la entrada del lugar me sentí un poco incómoda, quería entrar sola.  
>—Esperaré aquí. —Dijo mientras se sentaba en un banco.<br>—Es…Esta bien… —Quedé asombrada por el hecho de que verdaderamente respetaba que quisiera ir sola.  
>Apretando las rosas entre mis manos caminé con paso vacilante hacia el interior del lugar del cual no tenía muy buenos recuerdos. No dudé en el camino que tomaba, lo había memorizado claramente.<br>Llegué en menos de lo que imaginé y sentí mi corazón sangrar cuando atravesó el gran arco lleno de rosas.

—Hola pequeña… —Susurré suavemente mientras depositaba las rosas con manos temblorosas sobre la fría lápida de mármol.  
>—Aún no puedo recordarte del todo y odio eso. —Suspiré. —Pero siento mi pecho inundarse de calor cuando pienso en ti y en lo injusto que fue el destino al arrebatarte de mis manos. Encontré esto… —Terminé de decir mientras sacaba las fotografías de mis bolsillos.<br>—Sé que eres hermosa y aunque solo pueda ver esto de ti siempre serás mi pequeño angelito y ocuparás mi corazón. —Una salada lágrima brotó de mi ojo.

—Prometo que haré todo lo posible por recordarte. —Sentí una brisa mecer mi cabello. Sonreí.  
>—Vendré todas las veces que pueda pequeña, necesito contarte muchas cosas e intentaré que sean solo los momentos felices. —Dejé las lágrimas fluir.<br>—Siento haber salido corriendo así ese día, se me hizo muy duro tener que soportar esto. No sabía de tu existencia y aunque ahora sé que es de las mejores noticias que he recibido, ese día me sentí demasiado débil.

Acaricié las frías letras que descansaban sobre la lápida y recoloqué las rosas lo más hermosamente posible.  
>—Espero que desde el cielo puedas escucharme y perdonarme por haberte olvidado, por haberte abandonado… —Mi voz se entrecortó. —No volveré a hacerlo, eres lo más importante para mí. —Besé la lápida. —Te amo princesa. —Dije poniéndome de pie y sonriendo.<br>—Vendré a verte mañana y traeré más flores para ti. El blanco simboliza tu pureza pequeña. —Sequé mis ojos. —Adiós amor.

Sonreí por última vez antes de salir del lugar en el que descansaba mi ángel para toda la eternidad.  
>Me sentía feliz, había podido regresar y hablar un poco con mi bebé. Sabía que jamás obtendría una respuesta, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba.<br>Volví a sentir la suave brisa mecer mi cabello y con una enorme sonrisa y acariciando las fotos en mi bolsillo salí de ahí pensando en todo lo que le contaría el día siguiente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Ethan al verme.  
>—Perfectamente. —Le sonreí<br>—Genial, ven demos un paseo.  
>Empujó suavemente mi cuerpo en dirección al interior del parque que se encontraba cercano al cementerio.<p>

Los días avanzaban con más rapidez de la imaginada, dando paso a las semanas. A estas alturas de mi vida podía decir que era feliz, no tanto como desearía serlo, pero lo era, solo eso importaba.  
>Estaba claro que la felicidad que ahora iluminaba mi camino estaba respaldada por un nombre que se me hacían tan conocido ahora: Ethan.<p>

Definitivamente él era el responsable de que una sonrisa acompañara mi rostro cada mañana. Podía decir que era la persona con la que contaba cada día y a la que más confianza le tenía en estos momentos. Verdaderamente me hacía mucha falta conocer a alguien nuevo, con el que poder empezar de cero, sin sentir que me está ocultando algo referente a mi pasado o me está engañando para poder hacerme feliz a base de mentiras.

Él no sabía nada sobre mi accidente, la pérdida de memoria o la situación que atravesaba mi vida en estos momentos. Y para mí era lo mejor.  
>Había decidido no contarle nada de mi pasado, no de momento. No quería que me mirara con lástima, prefería esa enorme sonrisa que siempre surcaba su rostro y con la que me contagiaba a diario.<p>

Adoraba eso de él, su conformismo con lo que a temas privados respecta. No me había presionado para que le contara nada, aunque yo sabía que sospechaba que algo negro teñía mi pasado. No volvió a insistir en que le contara a quien visitaba cada tarde en el cementerio o que le dijera que amistades me rodeaban. Nada, se podía decir que era prácticamente una desconocida para él refiriéndose a mi pasado. En cambio yo de él lo sabía todo, absolutamente todo.

Era un hombre luchador, soñador y alegre que combatía a diario con la vida para poder alcanzar sus sueños y propuestas. No se dejaba vencer por una mala noticia o por un paso mal dado. Siempre que algo así le pasaba, aunque yo no lo había presenciado, instalaba una sonrisa en su rostro y buscaba alguna alternativa a ese problema.

Llevaba poco de conocerlo aunque sabía mucho de él. En las cortas semanas que nos relacionaban nunca le había visto triste o desanimado, todo lo contrario. Él era feliz por los dos, y eso solo hacía que yo me sintiera mucho mejor espiritualmente.  
>Tan solo nos conocíamos hace tres semanas y yo ya sentía que era alguien esencial para mí. Lo necesitaba, para poder avanzar con la<br>nueva vida que me había propuesto.  
>Todo era perfecto, sumamente perfecto, hasta que llamó ella.<p>

Estábamos dando nuestro paseo rutinario por el parque que quedaba cerca al cementerio. Acaba de visitar a mi bebé y de dejarle rosas nuevas. Le había hablado sobre las nuevas propuestas que me había autoimpuesto para mejorar en la vida y tener un futuro más concreto.  
>Después de visitarla y poder tener una charla con ella me sentía mucho más liguera y emocionada, el solo hecho de poder visitarla, aunque fuera de esa manera, me emocionaba.<p>

—¿De verdad hiciste eso? —Le pregunté entre una gran carcajada.  
>—Sí. —Río. —Le rompí el vestido a mi hermana.<br>—¿Por qué?  
>—Su novio rompió mi robot con un pisotón, y ni siquiera pidió disculpas.<br>—Eras todo un trasto. —Ambos volvimos a estallar en carcajadas cuando me contó la reacción de su hermana mayor, la cual no pudo ir a una fiesta del instituto.  
>—Ella me lo debía, además solo tenía diez años.<p>

Quise contestarle mientras nos sentábamos en el banco que ocupábamos todas las tardes con vistas al lago inundado de patos y cisnes. Pero mi móvil calló nuestra amena charla y un poco reticente y no muy atenta de quien me llamaba contesté aún riendo por la historia de Ethan.

—¿Quién? —Pregunté con voz alegre.  
>—Bella… —Su voz hizo desaparecer automáticamente mi sonrisa.<br>—Alice… —Susurré.  
>—¿Qué tal estás?<br>—Bi…En… —No pude evitar reír al ver a Ethan pelear, literalmente, con un perro que le había quitado su bolsa de palomitas.  
>—¿Bella? —Preguntó Alice extrañada pero con un atisbo de sonrisa en su voz.<br>—Todo va muy bien Alice. —Contesté cortante.

Suspiró. —Me alegro mucho.  
>—¿Necesitabas algo en especial? —Sabía que ella no entendería el tono de mi voz, cortante y molesto, pero no podía dejar pasar esto así como así. Estaba segura de que ella al igual que Rosalie sabían de la existencia de Nathalie y también me lo habían ocultado.<br>—Me pediste que se lo dijera y que después te avisara, espero no haber hecho mal.  
>—¿De qué hablas?<br>—Edward está aquí de nuevo y bueno… Le dije lo de empezar de cero y…

No escuché nada más, repentinamente mis oídos se taponaron y me impidieron que pudiera seguir escuchando las palabras de Alice. Esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora, no cuando empezaba a tener esperanzas de olvidarme de todo lo que me había dañado y empezar de cero con nuevas personas a mi alrededor.

—¿Bella? —Preguntó Alice alarmada.  
>—No, no, no… —Es lo único que podía pronunciar.<br>—¿Hice mal?  
>—Tú no deberías…<br>—Bella no sabes cuanto lo siento… Yo solo… No pude ocultárselo, se te veía tan emocionada que pensé que era lo mejor. Él tiene mucho que explicarte y…  
>—Está bien, adiós. —Corté la llamada antes de que pudiera decir algo más y quedé con la mirada pérdida nuevamente, pensando en miles de cosas a la vez.<p>

—¿Bella qué sucede? —Ethan sacudió mi brazo.  
>—Na… Nada…<br>—Bella. —Me advirtió por lo de las mentiras.  
>—Tengo que irme. —Me puse de pie rápidamente.<br>—Bella, espera. —Agarró mi brazo para detener mi rápida caminata.  
>—Te lo explicaré todo mañana, de verdad.<br>—Déjame acompañarte, me quedaré más tranquilo.

Lo medité. —Esta bien.  
>Empezamos a caminar no muy lentamente, envueltos por un incómodo silencio. Agradecí que no dijera nada o que me hiciera alguna pregunta. No era el momento, ahora mismo no podía razonar nada coherente. Solo quería llegar a mi departamento y meditar sobre todo lo que me había dicho Alice.<br>Estaba claro que en estos momentos no podía ni siquiera permanecer cerca de Edward, no estaba preparada. Sentía una tremenda rabia para con él y no sabía de que era capaz si lo veía.

Rápido divisé mi casa y antes de llegar a la entrada, unos metros antes, me despedí de Ethan.  
>—¿Estarás bien? —Insistió.<br>—Sí, lo prometo. Si me encuentro mal te llamaré, simplemente me siento cansada.  
>—Pasaré a buscarte mañana.<br>—Yo te llamo. —Dije rápidamente.  
>—De acuerdo. —Contestó un poco reticente.<p>

Besó mi mejilla amistosamente y se despidió de mí con un movimiento de mano. Hice un esfuerzo por sonreír y caminé hacia la entrada de casa.  
>Iba con la mirada gacha, parecía que contando las baldosas del suelo. No me sentía preparada para enfrentarlo y todo por mi traicionero corazón. No tenía idea de como reaccionaría cuando lo viera, que haría o si le diría algo. Simplemente quería olvidarlo, olvidarlo para siempre a él y a los sentimientos que lo unían a mí.<p>

Apreté suavemente las fotos que siempre guardaba en mi bolsillo, las cuales me dieron fuerza para afrontar lo que se me venían encima. Me gustaría chasquear los dedos y que todos los problemas desaparecieran.  
>Me encontraba a tan solo unos escasos dos metros de mi casa y no me atrevía a levantar la mirada, sin saber porque algo me decía que nada bueno me deparaba.<p>

Atravesé la pequeña verja de madera blanca y entré en el porche, llevé mis manos hacia el bolso que colgaba a un lado de mi cadera y rebusqué para poder encontrar las llaves, las palpé y una suave voz hizo que me detuviera en seco.

—Bella… —Susurraron cerca de mi espalda. Pegué un pequeño salto, sobresaltada por el tono de voz que yo muy bien conocía. Giré lentamente, como si de una película de terror se tratara, y quedé prendada de su rostro, el cual no demostraba alegría precisamente.  
>—Edward… —Pronuncié antes de sentir mis ojos aguarse sin razón aparente.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people! :)<strong>

**Ya me ven, yo por aquí de nuevo, reapareciendo de las sombras. Sé que las he tenido muy olvidadas y no saben cuanto siento eso. Pero si hay alguien que pasó por mi blog entenderá mi atraso con las actualizaciones. Mi PC se descompuso y estuvo así por mucho tiempo, ya ven, desde diciembre y hace poco lo recuperé. **

**Siento mucho todo, pero la verdad no fue mi culpa, hice hasta lo imposible por publicar algo y tenía este capítulo escrito y un one-shoot en el ordenador de mi papá, y cuando quise publicar no estaban, no sé que paso, pero no estaban! T.T**

**Comprenderé si están enfadadas, pero please, no me abandonen, esto no tiene sentido sin ustedes. Denme otra oportunidad, no tardaré tanto en el próximo. Ya lo tengo en mi cabezita y pues ya ven como quedó este, el otro viene de lo más emocionante. :D**

**Les explicaré mucho del paradero de Edward en el siguiente y ya verán como se desarrolla. :)**  
><strong>Espero lo disfruten, ya ven, intenté hacerlo largo y con buena materia, espero no defraudar.<strong>

**Miles de Kisses.**

**By: Crazy Cullen!**


	19. Nunca es tarde para comenzar

**~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 19: Nunca es tarde para comenzar :...*...*...~.~**

Pov Bella:

—Bella… —Susurraron cerca de mi espalda. Pegué un pequeño salto, sobresaltada por el tono de voz que yo muy bien conocía. Giré lentamente, como si de una película de terror se tratara, y quedé prendada de su rostro, el cual no demostraba alegría precisamente.  
>—Edward… —Pronuncié antes de sentir mis ojos aguarse sin razón aparente.<p>

No sabía como sentirme en ese mismo momento. Al verlo ahí, tan cerca de mí, me puse frenéticamente nerviosa. Los sentimientos que sentía me atacaban todos a la vez, asfixiándome. El dolor se mezclaba con el rencor, el amor, la necesidad, la angustia… Mi cabeza y mi corazón eran un hervidero de sentimientos. No sabía cual elegir o cual era el que mejor describía la situación en la que me encontraba.

Su belleza me encandilaba, hacía que los latidos de mi corazón se dispararan y quisieran enloquecer a mi músculo de la vida. Pareciese que mi corazón estaba tan inquieto que de un momento a otro saldría disparado de mi pecho.  
>No comprendía porque, pero la necesidad de acercarme a él y abrazarlo para fundirme en su calor fue tan grande que tuve que apretar fuertemente mis puños. Lo había extrañado, muchísimo, y solo ahora me daba cuenta de la gran dependencia que mi alma tenía de él.<p>

Noté varios cambios en su aspecto físico, pero, egoístamente, no me quería dar cuenta del martirio que vivía su alma.  
>Su rostro estaba más opacado, como lúgubre. Una sombra tenebrosa eliminaba la luminosidad de su rostro, de su sonrisa, la cual había desaparecido. Notables ojeras enmarcaban sus preciosos orbes verdes, las cuales no podían ocultar todo lo que sentía, pues a pesar de las circunstancias aún era capaz de leer a través de su mirada, como en el pasado.<p>

No sabía si era mi imaginación o el paso del tiempo pero me pareció ver su ropa más holgada, había adelgazado y ese cambio era perfectamente visible ante mis ojos.  
>Lo sentí removerse incómodo a unos centímetros de mí y fue ahí cuando reaccioné. Me había quedado totalmente absorta mirándolo de arriba abajo sin disimulo alguno.<br>Parpadeé varias veces y volví en mí, volví al presente. Centré mi mirada en sus ojos y por unas milésimas de segundo sentí como si me hubiera perdido en ellos. Nuestros ojos hicieron una conexión mágica y por inercia nuestros cuerpos se acercaron, reconociéndose.

—¿Qué… Qué quieres Edward? —Tartamudeé nerviosa.  
>—Hablar contigo. —Su voz fue firme, para nada dulce.<br>—No… No tenemos nada de que hablar. —No podía controlar el nerviosismo de mis palabras.  
>—Tenemos mucho de que hablar. Vas a escucharme quieras o no.<br>No pude ser lo suficientemente rápida como para moverme ni para predecir sus movimientos. Cuando menos lo esperé estaba prácticamente a mi lado, alejado de mi cuerpo por tan solo unos centímetros y con su mano sujetando firmemente mi muñeca. Me estremecí.

—Ed… Edward… —Susurré con la mirada fija en sus ojos.  
>—No puedo seguir así Bella, no puedo… —Negó con su cabeza totalmente abatido.<br>—Yo… Yo…  
>—Tienes que escucharme, por favor, tienes que escucharme…<br>—No puedo Edward… Lo siento… —Lo miré con los ojos aguados. Era una completa egoísta, pero no me sentía preparada en estos momentos.  
>—No… Bella… Por favor… No tiene por qué ser así. —Acarició con su pulgar el dorso de mi mano. Me sentí muy bien con esa simple y pequeña caricia.<p>

—Edward… No podemos seguir así. No sé qué hacer, qué decir o cómo actuar. Estoy desesperada.  
>—Podemos intentar solucionar esta catástrofe. —Me paralicé ante sus palabras.<br>—No Edward, no podemos. —Vi la clara decepción y dolor en su rostro. —Yo no sé tú, pero yo no puedo. No me siento capaz de solucionar algo tan grande, tan irreparable. Necesitamos sanar por separado primero… —Luché contra las lágrimas. Quise ocultarlo, pero lo que más deseaba era volver a empezar de nuevo con él desde cero, pero mi egoísmo propio y mi moral me decían que no, que no eran lo correcto.

—¿Es por él cierto? —Sonrió amargamente.  
>—¿Qué?<br>—El chico con el que venías, es mi remplazo. —Solté en un fuerte movimiento mi muñeca de su mano.  
>—¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso? Ethan no es tu remplazo, es mi amigo. —Sentí la furia recorrer mis venas.<br>—Así que Ethan… —Dijo con sorna. Este no era el Edward que yo conocía, él no era así.  
>—Sí Ethan y se merece respeto. —Sentencié.<p>

—No dejaré que nada ni nadie empeore esto Bella. —Su voz fue más calmada.  
>—No creo que pueda empeorar más. —Le contesté con los dientes apretados, aún sentía la rabia bullir dentro de mí.<br>—Bella… —Susurró intentado acercarse más a mí.  
>—No Edward, las cosas no serán como tú quieras. No puedes venir aquí, insultar a una de las personas más importantes para mí ahora e intentar que todo esté bien. No puedes. —Casi grité lo último.<br>—¿Por qué demonios te importa tanto él? —Se enfureció. Decidí parar esto, antes de que la ira nos cegara a ambos e hiciéramos cosas de las que después no arrepentiríamos.

—Es mi amigo y lo aprecio. —Intenté serenarme a la vez que buscaba las palabras correctas.  
>—¿Es solo tú amigo?<br>—¡Edward! —Cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme. —Déjalo estar, deja que las cosas sucedan como deban de suceder. El destino ya está escrito y nada se puede hacer.  
>—Te equivocas. —Me interrumpió. —Podemos intentarlo. —Se acercó de nuevo a mí y esta vez no me alejé.<br>—No he dicho que no podamos pero yo… Yo te-tengo miedo… —Finalmente pude decirlo.  
>—Amor… —Ambos nos miramos fijamente cuando esa palabra escapó de sus labios de manera involuntaria.<br>Nuestras miradas se conectaron, haciendo una perfecta mezcla de verde y chocolate. Me perdí en sus ojos, como tantas veces había hecho antes.

—Edward… Por favor… —Mis ojos volvieron a aguarse.  
>—Bella... Podemos con esto, podemos intentarlo de nuevo, intentar empezar de cero. —Quise decir que sí, que sí que podíamos intentarlo, que era una de las cosas que más deseaba, de hecho, tuve que apretar mis labios para que ese sí no los abandonara pero a pesar de todo algo dentro de mí me decía que no podíamos, que antes teníamos que sanar.<br>—No me siento preparada… Lo siento. —Quise irme pero su fuerte mano me detuvo.

—Olvidemos todo lo malo que sucedió, todo lo que nos ata a ese pasado doloroso. Empecemos de cero, como si nos acabáramos de conocer.  
>Una corriente de aire fresco nos envolvió, sacudiendo mis cabellos y provocando un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y fue cuando las sentí que me di cuenta de que ella era la que me ataba a esa negación.<p>

—No podemos olvidarlo, no es tan fácil como parece.  
>—Lo sé.<br>—¡No!, tú no sabes nada, ¡nada! —Chillé llenar de ira al recordar a Nathalie.  
>—Bella… —Su mirada era atónita.<br>—Pretendes venir aquí y pedirme que olvide todo, como si nunca hubiera sucedido, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Eres un cínico.  
>—Bella cálmate. —Sujetó más fuerte mi muñeca.<br>—¡Suéltame! —Chillé. Lo hizo. —No sé tú pero yo no pienso olvidarla, no lo haré, ¡jamás! —Frías lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro. Mi respiración era dificultosa.

—Bella de qué hablas. —Preguntó cauteloso.  
>Sentía mi pecho subir y bajar violentamente, intenté controlarme porque las cosas acabarían demasiado mal.<br>—Lo sabes perfectamente.  
>—No sé de…<br>—No intentes negarlo, lo sé todo, ¡todo! —Mi tono de voz volvió a ser alto.  
>—Bella yo no…<br>—De ella, hablo de ella, de Nathalie. —Prácticamente le estampé las fotos que guardaba en mi bolsillo contra su pecho. Lo sentí tensarse.

Algo hizo clic dentro de mi cabeza y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Lo había dicho todo fuera de mí, sin ser consciente del grado de maldad al que había llegado.  
>Mi respiración era acelerada, más de lo que podía soportar, por lo que salían pequeños jadeos de mis labios. Mi corazón latía exageradamente acelerado, retumbando en mis tímpanos. El cuerpo me temblaba entero y finas gotas de sudor recorrían mi nuca. Poco les faltó a mis nervios para por poco estallar.<br>Elevé la mirada y me encontré con los ojos ausentes de Edward, los cuales estaban fijos en el vacío. Me asusté.

No sabía que hacer y opté por quedarme callada pues nada coherente atravesaba mi mente. Me había dejado llevar por la rabia que se acumuló dentro de mí y el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de Nathalie. Esta era la situación que desde un principio quise evitar, porque ahora, como bien dije, me arrepentía de lo que había dicho. Ya era demasiado tarde.  
>Vi que sus manos aún continuaban apretando las fotos que había estampando contra su pecho. Su mirada seguía ausente y su respiración se aceleraba a cada momento que pasaba. Quise moverme e intentar hacer que volviera en sí, pero me quedé estática en mi sitio cuando parpadeó rápidamente y me miró con atención, analizando mi rostro.<p>

—¿Cómo es que tú… Cómo es que lo sabes? —Su voz era apenas un leve murmullo.  
>No sabía como explicárselo exactamente, lo medité por unos largos segundos. Edward interpretó mi silencio como que me negaría a hablar.<br>—Yo… Yo quise decírtelo, de verdad que lo intenté pero… —Tartamudeó claramente nervioso.  
>—No lo intentaste lo suficiente. —Dije frívolamente dejándome llevar de nuevo por la ira y el dolor.<br>—No sabía como hacerlo. —Enfocó su vista en el suelo.  
>—Tenía derecho de saberlo, no podías ocultarme esa información. —Quise serenarme.<br>—Lo sé Bella pero no sabía como hacerlo… Con lo de la pérdida de memoria yo… Yo no sabía si sería el mejor momento.

—Debí saberlo antes Edward.  
>—Pero…<br>—Es un tema muy importante, debería haberlo sabido de tu parte no por otra persona.  
>—¿Quién te lo dijo?<br>—Eso no importa.  
>—Sí importa, claro que importa.<br>—No es lo más importante no te das cuenta que esto es demasiado para mí, que me impide poder continuar.  
>—Bella, yo también lo pasé mal.<br>—Lo sé, lo sé… —Admití rendida de la situación. Mis lágrimas no tardarían en aparecer, me sentía sola, demasiado sola. Quería a Nathalie a mi lado.

Escuché leves movimientos y pronto sentí los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cuerpo.  
>—Bella.<br>—No soporto esto Edward.  
>—Sé que es difícil y que duele demasiado pero no podemos hacer nada.<br>—Yo la quiero a mi lado, junto a mí. —Sollocé fuertemente.  
>—Y yo Bella y yo. —Me apretó fuertemente contra su pecho y dejé que mis lágrimas se derramaran sobre su camisa.<br>—Era nuestra nenita Ed, nuestra pequeña… Es tan injusto. —Mis palabras eran entrecortadas por las lágrimas.

—Era demasiado pequeña como para soportar el accidente. —Informó.  
>—Podría haber sobrevivido ella y yo…<br>—No Bella no, intenta ser positiva.  
>—No hay nada positivo en esto.<br>—Tienes que intentar ver el lado bueno por más mínimo que sea para poder avanzar. —Me apretó más contra su pecho y un calor interno recorrió mi cuerpo.  
>—No puedo avanzar Edward, no puedo. No la conocí y recuerdo muy poco de ella pero siento que algo me falta, que un pedazo de mí se fue con ella. No Edward… No… —Lloré amargamente contra su pecho.<p>

—Tienes que intentarlo, será difícil, lo sé. Pero tienes que hacerlo por ella. Por Nathalie. No le gustará verte así.  
>—Yo la quiero junto a mí Ed… —No podía hablar.<br>—Daría lo que fuera por tenerla a nuestro lado Bella… Pero nada se pudo hacer.  
>—¿Por qué demonios estás tan tranquilo? —Grité separándome bruscamente de él. El dolor y la furia se mezclaban en mi cuerpo, sentía mis miembros débiles, me sentía agotada. Fui conocedora del momento exacto en el que mis nervios colapsaron haciendo que dijera cosas sin sentido y que me fuera imposible controlarme.<p>

—No estoy tranquilo, simplemente intento seguir adelante.  
>—No puedo Edward, yo no puedo. Quiero a mí bebé, a nuestro bebé.<br>Sentí como me volvió a apretar contra su pecho y una sensación reconfortante me envolvió. Sabía que compartíamos el mismo dolor, la pérdida de Nathy no era sencilla para ninguno de los dos, pero por alguna extraña y sobretodo egoísta razón me convencí de que yo, por las malditas lagunas mentales, sufría más ante la situación. Me sentía desesperada, porque intentaba de todo para poder recordarla y no podía, ella no era más que una mancha blanca en mi mente y yo no quería que se quedara así, porque tenía miedo de no recordarla jamás.

—Debería estar a nuestro lado, siendo una hermosa bebé con mejillas sonrosadas y angelical rostro. Debería estar aquí para que podamos sentirnos completos. —Seguí torturándome.  
>—Bella… Por favor… —Sabía que intentaba detener mis palabras porque me estaba lastimando yo misma, pero no podía detenerme, me sentía incapaz.<br>—La quiero Edward, la quiero aquí. —Dije exaltada golpeando su pecho con mis débiles puños. Las lágrimas no cesaban de caer, inundando mi rostro a cada tramo que avanzaban.  
>Me estaba martirizando yo sola y no sabía como detenerme. Solo sentí su agarre intentado detener mis movimientos y como mi cuerpo se debilitaba más a cada momento hasta que ya no sentí nada, absolutamente nada. El dolor había ganado la batalla contra mi cordura, que trataba de traerme al mundo real.<p>

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬ **

Desperté con una extraña sensación atravesando mi cuerpo. Me sentí desorientada por unos segundos, parpadeé rápidamente cuando la luz dio contra mis ojos. Me levanté de golpe y sentí un mareo atacar mi cuerpo, volví a caer hacia atrás.  
>—¿Estás mejor? —No pude evitar gritar por la sorpresa al escuchar su voz.<br>—¿Edward?  
>—Sí.<br>—Ummm… —Susurré sentándome de nuevo. Identifiqué la sala en la que estaba como mi salón, recorrí la estancia con ojos veloces hasta dar con su cuerpo. Estaba sentando enfrente de mí mirándome con preocupación.  
>Restregué mi rostro para despejar mi mente y estiré levemente mis brazos.<p>

—¿Cómo te sientes?  
>—Bi-bien…<br>—Pensaba llevarte al hospital para que…  
>—¡No! —Le interrumpí, le había cogido un "poco" de fastidio a los hospitales. —Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, nada grave.<br>Asintió con un imperceptible movimiento y me miró fijamente.  
>—Edward… Yo… Lo si-siento, por lo de antes… Perdón. —Hablé mirándole con atención.<br>—No hay nada que perdonar.  
>—Perdí los estribos y no sabía lo que hacía, solo… Lo de Nathalie… Me supera. —Terminé de hablar vencida, apretando una mano con la otra y mirando hacia el suelo.<p>

—Es una situación complicada.  
>—Tenemos que hablar de ello… Emm… Civilizadamente. —Me sentía avergonzada por lo de antes, había perdido el control de mi propio cuerpo.<br>—No es el momento.  
>—Sí lo es. —Rebatí. —Por favor.<br>—Está bien. —Dijo resignado. —Solo no quiero que vuelvas a colapsar.  
>—Emm… ¿Qué me pasó?<br>—Tuviste un ataque de nervios y un pequeño desmayo por la presión que sentías, no es muy grave pero nunca se sabe. Colapsaste en mis brazos y te traje hasta aquí.

Mordí mi labio. —Pero cómo…  
>—Aún guardo una copia. —Contestó levemente, con pesadumbre.<br>—Ahh, está bien. —No supe que decir.  
>—Puedo deshacerme de ella si lo deseas.<br>—No, no pasa nada. —Sonreí. —No hay problema.  
>—De acuerdo…<br>Se acercó un poco más a mí. Me sentía rara al admirar su belleza a pesar de las circunstancias en las que estábamos. Nunca podría olvidarlo.

—¿Puedes decirme algo sobre Nathalie? —Lo vi removerse incómodo. —¿Qué sucede?  
>—Nada.<br>—¿Entonces…?  
>—No sé mucho.<br>—¿Ehh…?  
>—No supe de su existencia hasta el día en que Carlisle me lo dijo, cuando estabas en el hospital y ya no había solución.<br>—Pero cómo…  
>—Te lo explicaré. —Se acercó un poco más. —Echando cuentas y haciendo suposiciones imagino que te enteraste del embarazo después de que tú y yo… Bueno de que ya no estáramos juntos. —Asentí. —Según lo que Carlisle me dijo al igual que Alice y Rosalie no me lo quisiste decir por todo este embrollo y bueno yo no te volví a ver, por lo que me enteré de que estabas embarazada cuando fui al hospital y Carlisle me dijo que no habían podido hacer nada por Nathalie.<p>

Medité bien sus palabras, cada frase que me había dicho y las analicé atentamente.  
>—¿Y Alice y Rosalie no te han dicho nada?<br>—Muy poco, solo que no me lo querías decir porque tenías miedo de que te acusara de que el bebé fuera de otro y que el haberte enterado de ese embarazo te devolvió la vida. —Desvió la mirada.  
>—¿No estábamos juntos por del de video?<br>—S-sí.  
>Agaché la mirada sin saber qué más decir.<p>

—Carlisle me ayudó con todo el trámite del entierro. —Habló minutos después del silencio que nos envolvió.  
>—¿Pero por qué no se pudo hacer nada por ella?<br>—Estabas tan solo de cinco meses y debido al gran golpe… Perdiste mucha sangre. Cuando llegaste al hospital atendieron primero la herida de tu cabeza, la más grave. Tarde se dieron cuenta de que no solo sangrabas por ahí y aunque intentaron hacer lo posible por el bebé no lo consiguieron…  
>—¿Cre-crees que si lo hubieran visto antes hubieran podido salvarla? —Tenía un asfixiante nudo en la garganta.<p>

—No lo sé, había pocas posibilidades pero tal vez… La verdad no tengo idea. —Él se veía tan afectado como yo.  
>—¿Llegaste a verla?<br>—No, Carlisle no lo quiso. Ahora pienso que es lo mejor, no hubiera podido soportarlo. —Bajó la mirada cuando su voz se quebró.  
>—Es horrible. —Susurré a la nada.<br>—Él se encargó prácticamente de todo, dejándome a mí la elección de lo más importante.  
>—¿Decidiste su nombre?<br>—Sí, habíamos hablado poco de ello, pero recordaba perfectamente que me dijiste que cuando tuvieras una hija la llamarías Nathalie, a mí me parece hermoso.  
>—Lo es, aunque no logre recordar eso.<p>

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Preguntó mirándome atentamente. No sabía que decirle.  
>—Em… Bueno…<br>—Dime la verdad por favor, solo te pido eso.  
>—¿Prometes escuchar todo?<br>—Sí.  
>—Fue… Fue Tanya.<br>—¿Qué? —Gritó poniéndose de pie violentamente.  
>—Ed-Edward… —Agarré su mano, la cual temblaba. —Lo prometiste.<br>Me miró bruscamente y no me gustó nada lo que vi en sus ojos. Se habían tornado más negros, su ceño estaba fruncido y su respiración era irregular.

Apreté más fuertemente su mano derecha y me quedé mirando fijamente en sus ojos, su mirada no se apartó de la mía.  
>Suspiró llevándose los dedos pulgar e índice al puente de su nariz. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba intentando tranquilizarse.<br>—Edward. —Lo llamé.  
>—Tienes que decirme que hizo exactamente Bella, no me ocultes nada. —Se sentó bruscamente en el sofá en el que yo estaba y agarró mis hombros con poca delicadeza.<br>—Te lo diré pero tranquilízate por favor… —Susurré.  
>—Esta bien. —Respiró varias veces y al cabo de cortos minutos me miró de nuevo. —Dímelo. —Asentí.<p>

Empecé a narrarte todo lo que había hecho Tanya, desde que me abordó por sorpresa hasta que me enseñó la tumba de Nathalie.  
>Intenté que mi voz fuera pausada aunque tuve que respirar varias veces para no dejarme vencer por el dolor.<br>Su mano apretaba la mía con delicadeza aunque su agarre se hacía más fuerte, como sobreprotector, según avanzaba mi relato.  
>Terminé con un largo suspiro, el cual me ayudó más de lo que pensé para desahogarme. Me sentía mucho mejor o tal vez era por haberlo compartido con alguien, sobre todo con él, ya que me sentía mucho más liviana y sin esa horrible sensación en el pecho.<p>

—Dios Bella… Eso es… —Volvió a ponerse de pie y empezó a dar vueltas como león enjaulado.  
>—No fue la mejor manera pero bueno… Ya no hay nada que hacer.<br>—La mataré. —Dijo con una voz tenebrosa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.  
>—¡No Edward! —Grité poniéndome rápidamente de pie. Agarré su mano.<br>—No ganas nada por favor… —Lo jalé hacia el sofá.  
>—No puedo dejarlo pasar.<br>—No solucionarás nada así por favor no hagas nada… Por favor… —Agarré su rostro por las mejillas con ambas manos y las acaricié levemente. —Por favor… —Le imploré.  
>No quería más peleas, solo quería estar en paz e intentar seguir adelante olvidándome de todo lo que hizo Tanya.<p>

Edward colocó sus manos sobre las mías y las agarró dulcemente, poco después las besó con devoción.  
>—Esta bien. —Aceptó derrotado. —No haré nada.<br>—Gracias. —Le sonreí levemente.  
>—Prométeme que si te hace algo más me lo dirás. Prométemelo.<br>—Esta bien Edward, lo prometo.  
>Ambos nos miramos fijamente por un interminable tiempo. Una invisible burbuja nos envolvió cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron. Estábamos bien ahora, no hacía falta nada más. Sentía que de esta manera los dos comenzábamos a cerrar nuestras heridas.<br>Sentía que podíamos estar así interminablemente, perdiéndonos en los ojos del otro y sintiendo como todo volvía a la normalidad, o casi todo.

"Hola Bella soy Ethan, qué tal estás. Solo quería saber si te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche. Espero tu respuesta, besos."  
>La voz de Ethan a través del contestador rompió la burbuja. Edward se alejó "sutilmente" de mí y yo fruncí el ceño.<br>—Es hora de que me marche. —Habló no muy convencido.  
>—No Edward, aún no hemos terminado de hablar.<br>—Tienes una cena pendiente. —Sonrió con amargura.  
>—Puede esperar. —Dije precipitadamente. Quería, antes que nada, aclararlo todo.<br>—Podemos hablar en otro momento. —Se puso de pie.  
>—Edward… —Protesté.<br>—Adiós. —No pude hacer nada porque en cuestión de segundos ya había atravesado la puerta.

Bufé cabreada y tiré, infantilmente, un cojín contra la puerta que acaba de ser cerrada. Era tan cabezota.  
>Me quedé pensativa en el sofá, meditando sobre todo lo que habíamos hablado. Aún faltaban muchas cosas por aclarar, yo necesitaba saber lo que había echo todo el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido.<br>Me sentía bien a su lado, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, no podía negar que una sensación de tranquilidad y bienestar me atravesaba. Podíamos discutir, gritar y oponernos muchas veces, pero eso no quitaba que me sentía a gusto a su lado y por una extraña sensación y aunque ahora no nos emparentara más que una leve relación de amistad quería explicaciones aunque sabía que no tenía derecho de exigirlas.  
>Me preocupaba enormemente que él hubiera encontrado a otra persona y que por eso no quisiera decírmelo.<br>Sabía que era libre de hacer y estar con cualquiera, pero era demasiado egoísta y podía admitirlo libremente. No sabía que haría si él encontrara otra mujer.

Al poco tiempo llamé a Ethan y le confirmé que sí iría a cenar con él. Necesitaba aire fresco y respirar un poco fuera de las cuatro paredes de mi casa.  
>Quedamos en que pasaría por mí a las nueve de la noche y yo aproveché las casi dos horas que tenía para darme un baño reparador y vestirme con ropa cómoda y sencilla.<p>

La cena fue amena y tranquila. Siempre lo pasaba bien con Ethan, él conseguía hacerme reír muy a menudo y me sentía muy cómoda a su lado, por lo que me ayudó mucho pasar esa cena con él.  
>Regresé tarde a casa, sobre las doce de la noche. Caí rendida en la cama en cuanto llegué a ella. El cansancio mental que me envolvía era tan pesado que me dormí a los pocos minutos y, suponiendo que por el encuentro, soñé prácticamente toda la noche con Edward.<p>

Desperté relajada, me sentía totalmente nueva y ligera. Hablar con Edward había sido definitivamente la mejor solución. Aún nos quedaba una larga charla pendiente, la cual no demoraría mucho, pues lo llamaría lo antes posible. Me sentía desesperada por saberlo todo y todavía no conseguía entender el por qué.  
>Después de ducharme y desayunar, me arreglé con ropa cómoda y sobre las once de la mañana decidí llamarlo, haber si tenía suerte.<br>Busqué su número en la agenda del teléfono fijo y esperé intranquila el avance de los pitidos que me ponían nerviosa.

—Hola. —El saludo que iba a decir se quedó en mi garganta al escuchar una voz femenina.  
>Miré el número de teléfono en la pantalla del teléfono. Era el de Edward.<br>—Emm… ¿Está Edward? —Pregunté temerosa.  
>—Sí, ¿quién lo busca?<br>—Isabella.  
>—De acuerdo, espera un poco ahora lo llamo.<br>—¡Ed! —Gritó. —¡Te llaman!  
>—Espera un poco, iré a buscarlo, no me escucha. —No dije nada y esperé con el teléfono fuertemente agarrado.<br>Pasaron unos segundos, en los cuales me vi tentada de colgar, porque nadie aparecía. Iba a hacerlo pero unas risas hicieron que me concentrara en la llamada.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó Edward.  
>—¿Molesto? —Pregunté idiotamente.<br>—No claro que no, estaba vistiéndome. —Aclaró a lo que yo tuve que cerrar los ojos fuertemente.  
>—So-solo quería decirte que…<br>—Me marcho Ed, luego pasaré a por la ropa. —La misma voz femenina de antes me interrumpió.  
>—Está bien, nos vemos. —Escuché el claro sonido de dos besos y unas leves risas. Colgué con un fuerte golpe. Sentí la rabia bullir dentro de mí. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?<p>

No mucho después el repiqueteo del teléfono inundó mis oídos. Contesté de mala gana.  
>—¿Bella? —Preguntó Edward dudoso.<br>—Sí. —Dije firme.  
>—¿Qué pasó?<br>—Se fue la línea. —Mentí malamente.  
>—Ahh, dime qué sucede.<br>—No sé si sea buen momento, pero en fin… Te llamaba para ver si querías que continuáramos con nuestra charla de ayer.  
>—Emm… Vale sí, está bien.<br>—¿Seguro?  
>—Sí. —Dijo firme.<p>

—De acuerdo, luego quería que hiciéramos algo, espero que no te moleste.  
>—¿El qué?<br>—Lo sabrás luego, te espero, adiós. —Corté antes de que replicara nada.  
>La idea de que fuéramos juntos me parecía bien, solo esperaba que él no se negara porque necesitaba hacer eso junto a él. Sería mucho mejor que ir sola o incluso con Ethan, este tema nos pertenecía a los dos.<br>Esperé impaciente por su llegada sentada en el sofá del salón, el tiempo pasaba más lento de lo físicamente posible. Estaba nerviosa y enfadada y no sabía por qué. La voz de esa mujer me había puesto de los nervios, pues no sabía quién era y que la emparentaba con él. Sentía rabia y un sentimiento que no sabía distinguir, solo sabía que apretujaba mi pecho y me desesperaba.

Dentro de no más de quince minutos el sonido del timbre inundó la sala. Me puse de pie rápidamente y desarrugué mi ropa. Con movimientos decididos, y dejando de lado el enfado y felicidad de verlo que se mezclaban en mi cuerpo, abrí la blanca puerta.  
>—Hola. —Saludó animadamente.<br>—Hola, pasa. —Contesté apartándome de la puerta.  
>Se dirigió hacia el salón y yo lo seguí rápidamente, me senté enfrente de él.<br>—¿Qué tal has estado? —Preguntó con cautela.  
>—Bastante bien dentro de lo que cabe. He meditado lo que hablamos. Solo tenemos que intentar sobrellevar lo de Nathalie, he comprendido que encerrarme a padecer no solucionará nada, por lo tanto intentaré avanzar todo lo que pueda.<br>—Me parece genial Bella, es lo que mejor se puede hacer. No se puede vivir a base de recuerdos dolorosos. Tienes que enfocarte en recuperar bien tu memoria, sobretodo recordar lo que te haga feliz. —Sonrió.

—He logrado recordar varias cosas. —Le informé.  
>—Eso es fabuloso.<br>—Sí, ya no me siento toda una extraña. Ahora recuerdo más sobre las calles que atravieso, pues aunque no perdí del todo la memoria tenía ciertas lagunas. Puedo saber a qué personas conozco desde antes con precisión.  
>—Es increíble. Tal y como dijo mi padre tu memoria se recuperará por sí sola.<br>—Sí, él acertó completamente.  
>Nos enfrascamos en otra charla larga y amena sobre mi estado actual, entre ella fui hacia la cocina para preparar café y cuando después continuamos hablando sobre mis procesos caí en cuenta de que este era el mejor momento para preguntarle por su ausencia.<p>

—¿Qué ha pasado todo este tiempo que no has estado aquí? —Fui directa.  
>—Tuve que irme inmediatamente a Los Ángeles. Fue algo repentino y que me tomó de sorpresa.<br>—¿Puedo saber el motivo? —Me mataba la curiosidad.  
>—Claro que sí. —Sonrió. —Mi madre siempre ha tenido problemas cardiacos, y al parecer han empeorado, tuvo una recaída, nada peligroso pero nunca se sabe. Decidí ir inmediatamente, hace mucho que no iba a visitarla.<br>—¿Los Ángeles?  
>—Debes haberlo olvidado. Mis padres están separados desde hace muchos años, desde que yo tenía trece, poco después de eso mi madre decidió cambiar de aires y se fue a vivir a Los Ángeles.<br>—Ohh, es verdad, no recuerdo eso. —Fruncí el ceño.

—Estuve con ella todo el tiempo. —Aclaró.  
>—¿Pero ella está bien?<br>—Sí, solo fue un susto. Se sentía débil pero está fuera de peligro. La extrañaba mucho y tenía miedo de que tuviera otro recaída más grave, por ese me quedé con ella.  
>—Yo pensaba… Pensaba que… —Me callé.<br>—¿Qué creíste?  
>—Es igual.<br>—Bella…  
>—No tiene importancia. ¿Has acabado? —Pregunté señalando la taza de café. Asintió y rápidamente me dirigí a la cocina.<p>

Me senté un poco nerviosa en cuanto regresé. No quería que volviera a preguntar nada sobre mis ideas paranoicas.  
>Gracias a no sé que santo no volvió a insistir en el asunto. Volvimos a hablar de temas banales, un poco sobre el día a día y sobre la salud de su madre, la cual no recordaba, que estaba en un estado muy favorable.<br>Nos enfrascamos en temas más personales pero el sonido de su móvil nos interrumpió, tenía una llamada.

—Hola. —Saludó por el aparato. Desvié la mirada no queriendo meterme en su conversación privada.  
>—Ahora no estoy en casa. […] Sí, supongo que en la noche sí, yo te aviso. […] La ropa está ahí, no haré nada con ella. —Río. —Lo prometo.<br>Tuve que levantarme apresuradamente e ir al baño. Me sentía enfada al escucharlo hablar así suponía que con la misma mujer de hace unas horas, la que estaba en su casa.  
>No sabía que me ocurría, pero tenía ganas de decirle a esa persona que no molestara y de por poco defender, con lo que hiciera falta, mi territorio en el cual Edward entraba.<br>Mi comportamiento era estúpido, infantil e injustificado pero no podía evitarlo. Algo dentro de mí estaba alerta y me decía que tuviera cuidado, que cualquiera podía quedarse a Edward.

Lo estaba tratando como un simple juguete y sabía de sobra que eso estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo aunque lo intentara.  
>Sabía que mis sentimientos tan solo estaban tapados por el avasallamiento de sucesos ocurridos, pero que estaban ahí, esperando a que me diera cuenta de que él era lo más importante para mí y que dejara a mi corazón revivir todo lo que sentía por él antes de perder la memoria.<br>Suponía que esa era la razón para justificar mi comportamiento, pues me sentía tremendamente posesiva con él, en pocas palabras estaba celosa.

Obligué a mis piernas a moverse después de haber permanecido escondida en el cuarto de baño. No podía estar ahí eternamente.  
>En cuanto llegué al salón él ya había terminado de hablar, para mi satisfacción, y miraba atentamente y con el ceño fruncido unos papeles que no sabía de que eran.<br>—¿Edward? —Lo llamé pues ni siquiera me había escuchado llegar.  
>—¿Dónde encontraste esto? —Me preguntó a los pocos segundos moviendo los papeles. Los sujeté para observarlos.<br>—Estaban en el armario de la esquina, en una cajita de música. —Le informé cuando reconocí los papeles como las pruebas médicas del embarazo.  
>—¿Puedes enseñármela?<br>—Sí. —No entendía su interés pero simplemente me dirigí a su lugar y la cogí con cuidado.

—Es esta. —Se la di.  
>Vi como la abrió con cuidado y se quedó mirándola maravillado, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.<br>—No sabía que la conservabas. —Habló casi para sí mismo.  
>—¿La cajita?<br>—Sí, veo que está muy bien cuidada. —Acarició levemente la tapa.  
>—Sí, simplemente la encontré ahí.<br>—¿No recuerdas de que es?  
>—No.<br>Suspiró.

—Era de mi abuela, te la regalé cuando teníamos nueve años.  
>—Puedo recordar algo de esa edad pero no recuerdo eso.<br>—Fue en tu cumpleaños, siempre has tenido devoción por las cajas de música así que cuando mi madre me la dio diciéndome que era de mi abuela y que ella deseaba que se la diera a alguien especial para mí no dudé en dártela a ti.  
>—Es hermoso. —Dije refiriéndome a sus actos.<br>—Siempre has sido especial para mí. —Me sonrió tan amorosamente que creía que me derretiría.  
>—Gra-gracias.<br>—No es nada.

La volvió a abrir y ambos nos deleitamos con la suave música que desprendía. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé envolver por ella, era preciosa.  
>—No sabía que aún la tenías.<br>—No sé que decirte con exactitud, solo sé que cuando la encontré me pareció hermosa. No sé porque estaban ahí esos papeles.  
>—No tengo idea, tal vez porque son importantes.<br>—Ahí encontré también las ecografías.  
>—Seguramente sea por eso.<br>—Lo más seguro.  
>Nos quedamos en silencio escuchando la suave melodía mirándonos fijamente. Pasó un tiempo indeterminado y caí en cuenta en que no le había pedido que me acompañara a ver a Nathy, esperaba que quisiera.<p>

—¿Recuerdas que antes te dije que tenía que pedirte algo?  
>—Sí, ¿qué es?<br>—Quiero que me acompañes a… Un sitio. —No estaba segura de decírselo.  
>—¿Dónde?<br>—A… A ver a Nathalie. —Mordí mis labios con nerviosismo cuando vi que se quedó con la mirada perdida.  
>—Si-i no quieres…<br>—Claro que quiero. —Contestó inmediatamente. —Vamos. —Se puso de pie y me tendió la mano, la cual no tardé en agarrar.

Fuimos en su plateado volvo en un silencio bastante cómodo. Sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que ir con él era lo mejor. Era nuestra hija y nos correspondía ir a los dos, además yo anhelaba ir porque ya me había acostumbrado a visitarla. Me sentía en paz cuando estaba ahí.  
>Llegamos en menos tiempo del esperado debido a su alocada conducción.<br>Al ser sábado había una señora mayor vendiendo flores a la entrada del cementerio, por lo que antes de entrar nos dirigimos ahí.  
>Edward pidió rosas blancas y yo unas pocas rosas pastel.<br>Entramos lentamente y tanto él, cosa que no me sorprendió, como yo fuimos directos por el camino correcto sin equivocarnos.

Sonreí cuando divisé el gran ángel que acompaña la tumba de Nathalie y en un acto totalmente involuntario tomé la mano de Edward fuertemente y caminé hacia la lápida. Él apretó mi mano dulcemente y casi de manera sincronizada colocamos las rosas en su lugar correspondiente.  
>—Me siento en paz viniendo aquí, como si de alguna manera recompensara un mínimo todo. —Hablé sin saber porque.<br>—Desde que fui a Los Ángeles no había venido y la verdad parece que una paz relajante te envuelve.  
>Asentí pues yo sentía exactamente lo mismo.<p>

Estuvimos largos minutos ahí, me dediqué a recolocar las rosas de manera adecuada intercambiando las blancas con las pastel para darle un tono más hermoso. Siempre que venía colocaba rosas de los mismos tonos, pues eran los que me parecía que trasmitían más pureza, estaban más cerca de ella.  
>Tiempo después salimos en un completo silencio y nos dirigimos de nuevo al coche.<br>Nadie dijo nada y silenciosamente se lo agradecí, pues me gustaba meditar en todo después de ir al cementerio.  
>Poco después acordamos que vendríamos de nuevo los dos juntos, pues me dijo que de esa manera sentía que las piezas encajaban perfectamente, como debía ser.<p>

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto, pero sabía que en este momento estábamos como debería ser. No habíamos acordado nada y tampoco hacía falta. Tanto él como yo dejaríamos fluir el tiempo libremente para que trajese los acontecimientos como estara preparado por la fuerza del destino.  
>En estos momentos se podía decir que teníamos una relación de amistad con la que estábamos intentando que todo tomara su cause normal y volviera a ser como al principio.<p>

Simplemente estábamos dejando pasar el tiempo lentamente, intentado vivir cada día como nos marcara nuestro corazón y dedicándonos a recuperar lo que habíamos perdido por los problemas que nos habían impedido continuar.  
>Seguía intentando día a día recordar un poco más de mi vida y aunque no había podido tener nuevos recuerdos o sueños me sentía mucho mejor, como si tuviera menos pesadez. Ya no estaba tan impaciente por recordar, dejaba que mi memoria se recuperara sola, sin forzarla a nada. Acabaría regresando completamente en cuanto menos lo esperara.<p>

Verdaderamente nos habíamos visto poco después de ir esa tarde al cementerio. Una de las principales causas era mi trabajo, que milagrosamente aún lo conservaba y otro motivo era mi relación con Ethan. Él pasaba a buscarme todas las tardes cuando salía del trabajo y me acompañaba hasta casa, tomábamos café mientras charlábamos animadamente y se iba rozando las diez u once de la noche.  
>Me sentía bien con él, conocerlo era una sensación única ya que sabía que de él no sabía nada realmente y que todo lo que me contaba lo hacía por primera vez. Descubrir sus gustos, aficiones, hobbies, estilo de vida, su pasado, sus ambiciones futuras, todo en general me hacía querer lograr nuevos actos futuros.<p>

Ethan tenía una vida ajetreada y vivía cada minuto con la mayor de las alegrías. Era todo un terremoto que no conseguía borrar nunca la sonrisa de sus labios. Parecía que siempre estaba feliz y que tenía energías infinitas. Nunca lo había visto cansado y su mente maquina miles de planes a los cuales era invitada.  
>En el tiempo que llevábamos de amigos habíamos ido a mil sitios diferentes; tardes en el campo, paseos por los parques, probado nuevas comidas, visto películas sin importar su contenido, mañanas de largas caminatas por la orilla de la playa. Un poco de todo.<p>

Todas esas salidas me habían ayudado a conocer mucho de la ciudad en la que vivía desde que nací y de la que recordaba poco, sobretodo de los sitios más lejanos de casa. Por las noches terminaba totalmente agotada, después de un duro día de trabajo en el que pasaba de pie más de siete horas y luego Ethan que fulminaba mis fuerzas. No me quejaba, sería demasiado injusto hacerlo, me gustaba el nuevo giro que estaba dando mi vida en estos momentos. Tan solo estaba viviéndolo todo con normalidad y acoplándome a mi rutina diaria.

Con Edward mayoritariamente había salido al gran parque principal, el cual era enorme. Recorríamos la zona del largo río que prácticamente lo atravesaba. Nos sentábamos frente a él a charlar de cosas trascendentales sin demasiada importancia.  
>Avanzábamos poco a poco, sin querer acelerar el proceso natural de la vida. Simplemente disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro, dejando que todo aquello que nos unió regresara lentamente, hasta establecerse en nuestros corazones y hacer, que por lo menos de mi parte, sintiera un torbellino de sentimientos que parecía se alojaban en mi vientre y en mi mente, revolucionándolos.<p>

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

Con todo el ajetreo que tenía encima parecía que los días eran mucho más cortos de lo posiblemente lógico. El trabajo, Ethan y Edward acababan con mis días como si de pólvora se tratara. Cuando me quise dar cuenta las semanas pasaron dando paso a los meses. El verano llegó con todo su esplendor, cubriendo las calles de un reconfortante sol y haciendo que las personas, yo incluida, cambiaran sus grandes abrigos y abrigadas prendas por unas más frescas y ligueras para poder soportarlo.  
>Habían pasado exactamente tres meses, los tres meses de la primavera los cuales corrieron ante mis ojos, pues ni me di cuenta de lo rápido que habían pasado.<p>

Tal y como predije todo avanzaba como debía. Mi relación con Edward avanzaba lentamente, trasformando nuestra amistad en un sentimiento más profundo. Ahora me sentía mejor a su lado y hablábamos de temas más personales libremente sin remover el pasado que lo queríamos dejar ahí, en el olvido. No hacía falta pensar en lo malo, quería una nueva vida y estaba logrando mi cometido.

Me sentía culpable por la situación que me envolvía. No le había dicho nada de Edward a Ethan y con Edward no hablaba de Ethan. No sabía por qué no se lo había dicho a Ethan, simplemente no había surgido la ocasión oportuna, sabía que no tenía nada que ocultarle y que tampoco hacía nada malo, simplemente cuando estaba a su lado olvidaba lo demás y me dedica a intentar seguirle el ritmo de vida que tenía.  
>Por otro lado no hablaba de él con Edward porque sabía que no era la persona que mejor le caía en el mundo. No había razón para que lo odiara ni mucho menos, tan solo era mi amigo, pero yo no podía hacer nada contra eso por lo que evitaba dañar el día. Si a Edward no le caía bien no iba a sacarlo a relucir en nuestras conversaciones.<p>

Había habido pocos acercamientos no-amistosos entre nosotros. Tal vez algún abrazo y besos en la mejilla como saludo y alguna vez yo agarré su mano inconscientemente. No sabía lo que hacía, no actuaba yo precisamente, lo hacía mi cuerpo y mi corazón que lo reconocían inmediatamente. Lo que más me desconcertaba era las tantas veces que nuestras miradas se unían, en ese momento nada más hacía falta. Nuestros ojos intentaban observar el interior de los otros y descubrir que era lo que sentíamos con exactitud, porque por mi lado no estaba del todo segura.

Solo era consiente de que cada día necesitaba más de él, estar mucho más tiempo a su lado, porque cuando el día se acababa y era la hora de volver sentía que no era suficiente, que no podía desprenderme de su lado, que a cada momento algo dentro de mí se adictaba más a él y se negaba a separarse de su lado.  
>Su aroma, su sonrisa, sus hipnóticos ojos verdes, melena alborotada, melodiosa voz y sus hermosas palabras me atraían hacia él como la miel al oso.<br>Me sentía confusa porque no conocía con exactitud que deseaba de él y que era lo que necesitaba conseguir.

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

En este momento nos encontrábamos descansando después de una larga caminata en uno de los bancos que ocupaban el parque. Como si de una coincidencia se tratara Ethan había llamado diciendo que tenía mucho lío y cuando salí del trabajo Edward esperaba por mí, apoyado en una de las paredes de la librería, con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro y con la idea de pasar una fantástica tarde juntos.  
>Por su puesto que no me negué, nunca lo haría. Caminamos hacia el parque principal mientras él me preguntaba sobre mi día laboral y yo le contaba alegremente como se había desarrollado.<p>

Terminamos agotados, yo al menos, ya que él parecía tan fresco como una lechuga. Le imploré por un poco de descanso, pues mis piernas no daban más de si.  
>Entre risas agarró mi mano casi por inercia y tiró de mí hasta el banco más cercano.<br>Por un momento ambos nos quedamos callados, su mirada se perdió en el estanque que había frente a nosotros y la mía observo con escrutinio su perfil y en concreto sus labios. Eran finos, carnosos y de un atrayente tono rosáceo.

No sé por qué o en qué momento ocurrió pero repentinamente me quedé totalmente absorta mirando sus atrayentes labios, deseando como nunca volver a besarlos. Solo lo había hecho en una ocasión después del accidente y las ganas de repetirlo eran más fuertes que mi propio autocontrol.  
>Mi mirada seguía fija en sus labios, mientras los míos eran mordidos levemente por mis dientes.<br>Como si él lo presintiera se giró y me observó atentamente, como si pudiera leer lo que pensaba.

Se acercó lentamente a mí y yo para nada me aparté. Su mano rozó levemente mi cadera, para a los pocos segundos apretarla dulcemente y atraerme más hacia su cuerpo.  
>Mis ojos, ahora, no se separaban de su anhelante mirada. Los dos deseábamos lo que estaba a punto de suceder.<br>Su rostro se acercó con exasperante lentitud al mío, como si me estara dando tiempo para que cambiara de opinión. No lo haría.  
>Nuestras rápidas respiraciones se hicieron una, chocando su aliento mentolado en mi rostro, dándome una delicada sensación de frescura.<p>

Antes de que siguiera avanzando me miró atentamente y yo simplemente cerré mis ojos dándole vía libre, si no lo hacía rápido sería yo la que me lanzaría a sus labios. La necesidad era desesperante.  
>Su dulce aliento se coló por mis labios, acerqué mi rostro y ambas bocas se dieron un casi imperceptible roce inocente. Nuestros cuerpos se atrajeron el uno al otro, juntándose casi por completo.<br>Sus labios tocaron con más insistencia mis labios, dejándome sentir la fabulosa sensación de su boca besando la mía.

Los dos pares de labios se movieron sincronizados, queriendo desesperadamente sentirse, reconocerse.  
>El beso se volvió más insistente, sin dejar de ser dulce y suave de su parte, quise acercarme más y enredar mis dedos en sus alborotadas hebras cobrizas pero no conseguí mi cometido.<br>—Bella. —Me separé inmediatamente de los labios de Edward.  
>—¿Ethan?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello People! :)<strong>

**¿Cómo están nenas?**  
><strong>Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, sé que he tardado mucho pero tenía que pensar bien como desarrollar cada acto para que mis ideas no se enredaran. Es bastante largo y a mi parecer está muy lleno de novedades, actos y pensamientos inesperados, dudas resueltas etc.<strong>  
><strong>Espero que lo disfruten, ya saben que si tienen una duda estaré encantada de resolvérsela.<strong>  
><strong>La cosa se pone candente jejeje. ¿Qué le pasa a Bella con esos celos y tantos sentimientos contrarios? Al parecer su mente le juega malas pasadas.<strong>  
><strong>Más secretos se resolverán, ya ven como quedó, por fin Ethan y Edward se conocen uhhh, el próximo estará emocionante.<strong>  
><strong>Espero sus comentarios :D<strong>  
><strong>Kisses.<strong>  
><strong>By: Crazy Cullen.<strong>


	20. Celos por partida doble

**~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 20: Celos por partida doble :...*...*...~.~**

_Pov Bella._

—Umm… Ho-la Ethan… —Me puse rápidamente de pie, sintiendo como mi cuerpo temblaba. Me sentía nerviosa, muy nerviosa.  
>—Bella… —Las palabras de Ethan fueron lentas. Me analizó con su mirada.<br>Llegó el momento, ellos iban a conocerse y sin saber por qué me sentía terriblemente nerviosa.  
>—Siento haber interrumpido. —Dijo Ethan, desviando sus ojos de mi mirada hacia la posición de Edward, el cual se levantó rápidamente.<br>—No-no tiene importancia. —Tartamudeé ridículamente.

—Sí la tiene. —Habló Edward con voz gruesa. Se colocó a mí lado, tan cerca que nuestros brazos estaban totalmente pegados.  
>—¿Tú eres…? —Preguntó Ethan con un tono de voz totalmente diferente al suyo. Esta vez era como amenazador.<br>—Edward, Edward Cullen. —Extendió su mano en dirección a Ethan, el cual lo miró fijamente después de dar un firme apretón a la mano tendida de Edward.  
>—Ethan, Ethan Parker.<br>Tragué saliva ruidosamente cuando vi que sus brazos se movían a la par enérgicamente mientras sus miradas parecían querer matar al otro.

—¿Qué hacías por aquí? —Pregunté cuando me di cuenta de que el tenso momento se estaba alargando demasiado.  
>—Salí más pronto de lo que esperé e imaginé que estabas por aquí como todas las tardes que venimos.<br>Me di cuenta de la burlona mirada que Ethan le mostró a Edward mientras hablaba. Él gruñó con fastidio.  
>—Emm… Bueno sí… Ya es una costumbre. —Sonreí sintiéndome totalmente extraña. El aire parecía poder cortarse con cuchillo.<p>

—¿Venís todos los días? —Preguntó repentinamente Edward.  
>—Sí. —Contestó firmemente Ethan. —Desde que nos conocemos. —Me sonrió.<br>—¿Hace mucho…?  
>—Lo suficiente.<br>—¿Suficiente para qué?  
>—Para ser buenos amigos.<br>Ambos se miraron fijamente por más tiempo del que pude soportar. No aguantaba la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente, de algún modo se estaban diciendo todo con la mirada.

—Umm… Bueno conozco a Bella desde que era una niña. —Quise hablar pero las palabras de Edward me cortaron.  
>—Es bueno saberlo. —Ethan entrecerró los ojos.<br>—Sí bueno… Nos conocimos en el kínder. —Decidí hablar antes de que el silencio volviera de nuevo.  
>—¿Fuiste ya a ver a Nathalie? —Preguntó repentinamente Ethan.<br>Puede sentir claramente como se tensaba el cuerpo de Edward.  
>Hace poco le había hablado a Ethan sobre a quien visitaba todos los días y ahora sabía que eso complicaría todo. No me equivoqué.<p>

—¿Qué sabes de ella? —Demandó con una voz fuerte e imponente.  
>—Que es alguien importante para Bella. —Ethan no pareció comprender el repentino enfado de Edward.<br>—¿Ha ido a verla? —Me preguntó.  
>—Solo me acompaña, pero nunca entra. —Respondí rápidamente al ver el brillo furioso de los ojos de Edward.<br>—¿Qué problema hay con eso? —Preguntó Ethan.  
>—Es algo privado.<p>

—Bella es mi amiga, puedo saberlo.  
>—Esto no te incumbe. —Demandó Edward.<br>—Eso tendrá que decidirlo Bella.  
>—¡Parad ya! —Dije prácticamente gritando. —Dejad de hablar como si no estara aquí. —Miré a los dos, los cuales parecieron relajarse.<br>—Lo siento Bella. —Me dijo Ethan mirándome apenado.  
>—Seguro… —Escuché como susurra Edward. Lo miré fijamente, pidiéndole una tregua. Asintió.<p>

—¿Sigue en pie lo de ir mañana al cine? —Preguntó Ethan mientras me sonreía con dulzura, como hacía siempre.  
>—No lo sé. Tengo que hacer inventario en la librería. —Me sorprendí de haber podido inventar una escusa tan rápido. No quería que el momento de discordia se agrandara.<br>—Será mejor que me vaya. —Se acercó un poco más a mí. —Avísame de cualquier novedad. Adiós Bells. —Dio un beso en mi mejilla. Miró de soslayo a Edward y se dio media vuelta.  
>—Adiós… —Susurré a duras penas. Se fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a contestar.<br>—Buenos modales. —Dijo Edward entre dientes.

—¿Se puede saber que ha sido todo esto?  
>—Solo intentaba conocer a tu amigo. —Contestó con burla.<br>—No tiene gracia Edward, parecíais unos críos.  
>—Él interrumpió algo demasiado importante. —Me miró tan fijamente que sentí mi cuerpo derretirse. Mis piernas se volvieron de gelatina al recordar lo que Ethan había interrumpido.<br>—Emm… Bueno sobre eso…  
>—No hace falta que digas nada. —Respondió rápidamente. —Solo fue algo repentino.<p>

Me quedé pensativa, con la mirada perdida en algún punto detrás de Edward. Por algún motivo no me gustaron nada sus últimas palabras. Como si el corto beso no hubiera significado nada, como si tan solo fuera una cosa más.  
>—Supongo que no tiene importancia. —El tono de mi voz fue ínfimo.<br>—Sí la tiene. —Se acercó a mí y agarró mis mejillas con sus manos. —Pero no quiero que las cosas vuelvan a salir mal. Esperaré todo el tiempo que haga falta, hasta que tú decidas que todo vuelva a la normalidad.  
>Dio un beso casi imperceptible en la comisura de mis labios y me sonrió con amor, derritiendo mi corazón. Para mí todo había vuelto a la normalidad desde que sus labios rozaron los míos.<p>

—Será mejor que me vaya a casa ya.  
>—Te acompaño. —Contestó Edward antes de tomar mi mano y empezar a caminar en la correcta dirección.<br>—De acuerdo. —Pronuncié a los pocos segundos, cuando ya él había comenzado a caminar, jalando prácticamente mi cuerpo.  
>El camino de regreso se me hizo corto, demasiado tal vez considerando que la distancia era larga y que esta vez él condujo a una velocidad normal. Tal vez pasé demasiado tiempo embelesada con su perfecto perfil, intentando recordar todo lo bueno que habíamos vivido en el pasado y que solo esperaba regresara a mi mente.<p>

—¿Paso por ti mañana? —Preguntó cuando llegamos a la entrada de mi casa.  
>—Emm… No sé si…<br>—Lo había olvidado… —Desvió la mirada. —Tienes una cita pendiente con Ethan y el cine.  
>—No es eso. —Aclaré rápidamente. Con desesperación llevé mis manos a sus mejillas he hice que su mirada se centrara en la mía. —No quiero esto Edward. No quiero que el hecho de que Ethan sea mi amigo se convierta en una guerra entre los dos. Por favor… No deseo que todo se complique.<br>—Lo sé, simplemente él parece que… —Negó con la cabeza. —No importa.  
>—Dímelo. —Prácticamente exigí.<br>—Olvídalo Bella. Intentaré llevarme mejor con él siempre y cuando la tregua sea mutua. —Sonreí.

—¡Eres el mejor! —Me abalancé hacia él, apretando su cuello entre mis brazos.  
>—Si esta será la recompensa le daré otra oportunidad.<br>—Acabas de conocerlo…  
>—Sí ya lo sé, pero tampoco ha sido de lo más educado.<br>—Hablaré también con él. No quiero que os llevéis mal.  
>—Bueno… Ya se verá la próxima vez.<br>—Prométeme que intentarás ser su amigo.  
>—Bella yo no…<br>—Por favor…  
>—Prometo intentar encontrarle algo positivo. —Entrecerré los ojos, llevándome una carcajada de su parte.<p>

—¡Bella! —Giré mi rostro en busca de la voz que me llamaba.  
>—Hola Alice. —Sonreí cuando vi a mi amiga acercarse a mí con sus típicos movimientos de bailarina.<br>—¿Edward? —Preguntó cuando se acercó a nosotros y lo vio a mi lado.  
>—Hola Alice.<br>—Que sorpresa. —Le sonrió antes de darle dos besos en la mejilla.  
>—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Pregunté.<br>—Me he dado cuenta de que si no te visitamos tú te olvidas de nosotros. —Me miró con desconfianza y me señaló con su dedo índice.

—Lo siento mucho. —Me excusé. —Ha habido muchos contratiempos.  
>—Tenemos toda la tarde para que me lo cuentes.<br>—Será mejor que os deje solas. —Edward se hizo notar. —Hasta luego. —Dio dos besos en las mejillas de Alice y un suave y casi imperceptible beso en mis labios. —Nos vemos. —Me susurró.  
>—Adiós... —Dije a duras penas.<br>—¡Isabella! —Chilló Alice.  
>—Te lo contaré todo. —Le dije sabiendo a que se refería su grito de guerra.<p>

Iba a decirme algo pero sonó su móvil. Lo miró unos cortos segundos y me sonrió como si de una niña que trama algo malo se tratara.  
>—Si esperas un poco no tendrás que repetirlo.<br>—¿Cómo?  
>—Espera… —Miró su reloj. —Ahora. —Justo en el momento en que esa palabra abandonó su boca dos coches, uno rojo y otro blanco, aparcaron frente a mi casa.<br>En cuestión de segundos me vi avasallada por tres pares de brazos a mi alrededor.

—Hola Bellita. —Me dijeron prácticamente al unísono. Les saludé efusivamente, sonriendo con ganas.  
>—Tanto tiempo. —Me dijo Emmet.<br>—No lo esperabas eh. —Me dijo Alice con una inmensa sonrisa.  
>—Claro que no. Venga pasar. —Pasaron directamente a los sofás. Sintiéndose claramente en su casa.<br>—Traeré unas bebidas. —Anuncié mientras me dirigía a la cocina en busca de unas Coca-Colas para todos.

Me sentía realmente feliz de tener a todos mis amigos junto a mí. No los veía hace mucho tiempo, mucho más a Emmet y Jasper, por lo que los había extrañado mucho, sobretodo a Emmet, que era del que tenía los recuerdos muchos más claros. Debido al accidente no solo había olvidado cinco años completos de mi vida, si no que además tenía muchas lagunas mentales, por lo que no recordaba muchas cosas de mi pasado que los había vivido al lado de las personas que más quiero.

Después de dos Coca-Colas, cuatros bolsas de patatas y de manera totalmente contradictoria una taza de café los temas divertidos y las bromas empezaron a encarrilarse a lo que más temía. Ahora debía contarles todo lo nuevo que había recordado y lo que había pasado en mi vida desde que no los veía. No es como si quisiera mentirles, pero había temas que no quería volver a nombrar para no tener que volverlos a traer al presente. Era mejor que se quedaran en el grupo de anécdotas malas y que no fueran desenterrados nunca más.

—¿Has recuperado mucho de tu memoria? —Preguntó Rosalie totalmente interesada.  
>—Una gran cantidad de recuerdos han venido a mi mente. Lo que más me está costando recordar en mi época de adolescente. Tengo muchos recuerdos que seguramente no he olvidado pero que no sé enlazarlos con otros temas debido a las lagunas mentales.<br>—¿No has ido al médico?  
>—No hace falta y además no me gusta. —Rieron al ver mi mueca de horror. —Carlisle me ha dicho que todo esta bien y que solo debo ir en caso de que vuelva a tener fuertes dolores de cabeza otra vez.<p>

—¿Otra vez?  
>—Las primeras semanas de la recuperación tuve dolores de cabeza. Fue un gran golpe, por lo que cuesta que mi cerebro vuelva a la normalidad. Físicamente estoy bien, el problema es la pérdida de memoria.<br>—¿No te ha dicho cuanto tardará en recobrarse entera?  
>—Es imposible saberlo. Depende mucho de los estímulos exteriores, por lo que me hace bien relacionarme con las personas que me costaba recordar pero no que me cuenten todo lo olvidado porque tendría de alguna manera literal una congestión de datos.<br>—Sí, eso nos lo dijo Carlisle cuando supo de tu pérdida de memoria.

Me levanté a apagar la televisión debido a que empezaban las noticias y no me apetecía para nada verlas. Los demás me lo agradecieron con una sincera sonrisa de alivio. Ninguno quería saber en este momento las desgracias que nos rodeaban.  
>—¿Qué es lo último que has recordado? —Preguntó Jasper, a lo que todos prestaron más atención aún.<br>Me removí inquieta en mi sitio del sofá que compartía con Alice y Rosalie.  
>—¿Qué sucede?<br>Di un sorbo a mi nueva bebida y me decidí contarles la verdad.

—Ya sé todo sobre Nathalie.  
>El silencio que reinó en la sala fue totalmente incómodo. Todos me miraron con los ojos completamente abiertos y con una clara expresión de asombro. Sabía que no se esperaban eso y que ahora debía contarles todo con detalles.<br>—¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo? —Preguntó Alice tartamudeando. No pude evitar sonreír ante la agudeza de su voz. De alguna manera eso alivió mis sentidos y mi nerviosismo.  
>—Tranquilos, os lo contaré todo.<p>

Me acomodé en el sofá y comencé a contarles todo lo relacionado con Nathalie. Como descubrí de su existencia, las visitas al cementerio, cuando encontré las ecografías y todo lo que había sentido al descubrirlo.  
>No quise ocultarles nada, por lo que les conté el modo en el que Tanya me había enseñado la tumba de Nathalie y la ayuda que Ethan me dio.<br>Puede ver claramente sus emociones reflejadas en sus rostros. Interés, ira, asombro, tristeza. Me alegró muchísimo saber que con una sola tarde que estaba pasando a su lado mi mente recordaba gran parte de ellos. Reconocía sus expresiones y ya no los tenía tan olvidados.

—No tenía ni idea de que habías visto a Tanya. —Pronunció Alice al poco tiempo de terminar de contarles todo.  
>—Hace varias semanas me encontraba en un banco cerca del parque principal después de haber dado una buena caminata. Ella me encontró ahí y yo no fui capaz de recordarla. Eso ayudó mucho en su juego.<br>Las horas volvieron a pasar velozmente cuando empecé a contarles todo lo que ella había hecho. Sus mentiras y sus maldades. Lo único que nos les dije es que también sabía todo lo que había pasado con Edward. Eso lo haría más adelante, aún no había aclarado todo con él y primero necesitaba tener mi memoria completa.

—La maldad de esa mujer no tiene límites. —Dijo Rosalie con la furia tiñendo su voz.  
>—Lo sé, enredó mucho las cosas y provocó confusión en mis recuerdos. Pero ya me da igual, hace mucho que no la veo.<br>—Tienes que decirnos si vuelve de nuevo a molestarte. No me importará darle su merecido. —Intenté ser seria, pero la actitud de Alice y el hecho de que enseñara sus puños logró arrancarme una gran carcajada.  
>—Lo haré. —Contesté entre risas contagiando a los demás.<p>

Me había dado cuenta de que amargarme y sufrir por lo malo que había tenido que vivir no servía de nada. Las lágrimas habían aliviado mucho mi alma, pero ya estaba cansada de que mojaran mi rostro. Quería vivir en paz, aprovechar cada día al máximo disfrutándolo con las personas que más amaba.  
>Se acabó lo malo, desde ahora todo sería buenos momentos inmemorables.<p>

—Tenemos un tema pendiente. —Me dijo Alice mirándome con malicia. Tragué saliva ruidosamente, sabiendo exactamente a que se refería.  
>—¿Qué fue eso que vi cuando llegué? —Se acercó más a mí, logrando intimidarme.<br>—No fue nada Alice…  
>—Yo no diría eso exactamente. Estaban demasiado cariñosos. —Sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.<br>—Simplemente las cosas surgieron así y bueno… —No sabía como decírselo exactamente.

—¡Hey! Estamos aquí. —Dijo Rosalie más alto de lo normal.  
>—¿Por qué tanto secretismo? —Preguntó Emmet.<br>—Bueno explícales Bella. —Entrecerré los ojos mirando a Alice y a su sonrisa socarrona.  
>—Alice… —Me quejé.<br>—Venga Bella, no será para tanto. —Quedé mirándola fijamente, sin abrir la boca ni un ápice.  
>—Está bien lo diré yo. —Se acomodó en el sofá mirando a todos. —Parece ser que Bella y Edward se darán otro oportunidad. —Empezó a dar pequeños brinquitos en el sofá mientras daba palmas como una niña de dos años.<p>

—Wow… —Pronunció a duras penas Rosalie después de que todos se quedaran en silencio.  
>—No es exactamente eso. —Hablé rápidamente. —Estamos empezando de cero. —Aclaré.<br>—Parecía mucho más que eso. —Alice tenía una inmensa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.  
>—Bueno… simplemente ocurrió pero…<br>—¿Estás segura de que es lo correcto? —Preguntó Jasper como si de un profesional se tratara.  
>—Emm… Bueno… Simplemente queremos dejar que todo fluya por si solo, sin presiones. El tiempo dirá.<p>

Mi miraron cautelosos por un corto tiempo.  
>—Pues a mí me parece una buena idea. —Dijo Rosalie rompiendo el silencio.<br>—¿Sí?  
>—Claro que sí Bella. ¿Por qué va a ser lo contrario?<br>—No lo sé.  
>—Ustedes se han amado desde siempre, y es verdad que ha habido muchos contratiempos y han tenido sus problemas. Pero si el amor es verdadero supera todas las barreras.<br>—Gracias Rose. —No pude evitar acércame a ella y darle un fuerte abrazo.  
>—Para eso estamos.<p>

—¿Qué pensáis vosotros? —Pregunté mirando a los chicos.  
>—Si él logra volver a hacerte feliz no hay más que hablar. —Habló Jasper.<br>—¿Emmet?  
>—No lo sé Bella. No sé que decir. Han sido tantas cosas…<br>—¿Te refieres a lo del engaño de Tanya?  
>—Sí.<br>—La verdad es que hemos hablado poco de eso, primero quisiera tener todos los recuerdos completos. El hecho de que empecemos de cero no quiere decir que vayamos a dejar el pasado como algo que nunca ha sucedido.

Se puso de pie. —Es tu decisión Bella y yo la apoyo, solo no quiero que todo vuelva a salir mal.  
>—Estaré bien. —Afirmé.<br>—De eso estoy seguro. —Me dio un gran abrazo.  
>—Gracias. —Me dejé envolver por sus fuertes brazos.<br>—Nos veremos Bells. —Todos se despidieron después de darme un abrazo que hizo que mi cuerpo se llenara de un agradable calor.  
>Cuando abrí la puerta me di cuenta de que era más tarde de que pensaba. Un cielo totalmente oscuro y lleno de brillantes estrellas cubría todas las calles.<p>

Me tumbé en el sofá totalmente agotada. Aunque no me quejaba de ello. El cansancio que sentía era la muestra del hermoso día que había tenido, el cual no cambiaría por nada.  
>Desperté sintiéndome nueva, relajada y con muchas ganas de empezar el día nuevo que se mostraba ante mis ojos. La noche anterior no había tenido fuerzas para subir al dormitorio, por lo que terminé durmiendo en el sofá del salón, el cual era más cómodo de lo que pensaba.<br>Mi rutina empezó de nuevo. Después de arreglar y desayunar fui a la librería para encontrarme con una sorpresa que dañaría todas mis esperanzas de tener un día tranquilo.

Eran alrededor de las doce de la mañana, acaba de atender a una alta cantidad de clientes, por lo que estaba un poco mareada con los preciosos de esto y de lo otro. Fui a por un vaso de agua al dispensador que se encontraba en la zona izquierda de la tienda, detrás del mostrador principal.  
>—Isabella te estaba buscando. —Poco me faltó para escupir el agua que estaba bebiendo con tantas ganas. Mi jefe había aparecido de la nada, como si de un fantasma se tratara.<br>—¿Qué quería? —Pregunté lo más formalmente que pude. Él era un hombre alto, de al menos metro noventa, con anchos hombros y un rostro serio que parecía estar siempre furioso. Imponía, y mucho.

—En dos días se incorporará Lilian.  
>—¿Quién?<br>—¿No te ha dicho nada Peter? —Preguntó refiriéndose al encargado.  
>—¿Sobre qué exactamente?<br>—Sobre el fin de tu contrato. —Abrí gradualmente los ojos, impresionada por la noticia.  
>—¿Cómo? —Su mirada mostró nuevamente furia, como si le molestara que hiciera tantas preguntas.<p>

—Lilian estaba de baja por maternidad, por lo que tú ocupaste su puesto hasta que ella se reincorporara.  
>—Nunca se me informó de eso.<br>—Siento decírtelo con poca antelación. Pensé que ya lo sabías. —Me sorprendí al escuchar sus comprensivas palabras.  
>—¿Entonces estoy despedida? —Pregunté lo más obvio.<br>—Lo siento Isabella, eres muy eficiente y te adaptaste rápido. Pero solo era una sustitución temporal. Ten. —Me entregó un cheque. —Tu finiquito.

Recogí el fino papel con manos temblorosas, aún incrédula por lo que acababa de pasar en tan solo unos minutos.  
>—De acuerdo. —Logré pronunciar antes de ver como desaparecía tras la puerta que había frente a mí.<br>Miré el cheque y comprobé que la cifra estaba adornada por una cantidad más alta de lo que correspondía por el tiempo que llevaba trabajando.  
>Respiré rápidamente mirando hacia todos los lados de la librería para encontrarla totalmente desierta. Todo había sido tan repentino que aún me costaba asimilarlo. Genial, ahora tendría que buscar otro trabajo.<p>

Recogí las pocas cosas que tenía, me coloqué mi fino abrigo y salí apresurada de la librería.  
>Por un momento había pensando en quedarme a terminar mi turno, aún me quedaban unas cuantas horas, pero después de pensarlo un par de minutos decidí que no lo haría.<br>De nada serviría que siguiera ahí trabajando si ya no tenía un puesto de trabajo.  
>En cuanto estuve fuera no sabía hacia donde ir, lo que tenía claro es que no me apetecía volver a casa para estar sola sin tener nada que hacer.<p>

Empecé a caminar por la calle principal hasta que frente a mis ojos apareció una gran pastelería que poseía un escaparate repleto de apetitosos pasteles, dulces y un sinfín de panecillos con todas las formas y rellenos posibles.  
>Una idea atravesó mi mente, entré rápidamente a la pastelería y se me hizo la boca agua al ver otra cantidad enorme de apetitosos dulces.<p>

—Buenos días, qué desea. —Preguntó un anciano que se encontraba tras el mostrador con un delantal blanco alrededor de su cuerpo.  
>—Emm… Quiero ese de ahí. —Señalé un pequeño pastelillo de chocolate. —Y ese también… —Dije esta vez refiriéndome a uno de nata. Continué con la labor hasta que vi que en la plateada bandeja se encontraban pastelillos de variopintos sabores y colores.<br>—Aquí tiene. —Me entregó la bandeja envuelta en papel vegetal adornado con el logo del local y me sonrió amablemente cuando agarré la bandeja mostrando las ansias que tenía por probar los apetecibles pastelillos.

Empecé a caminar, bandeja en mano, hacia mi próximo propósito. Una sonrisa alegre enmarcaba mi rostro al sentirme totalmente satisfecha cuando recordaba todas las calles que recorría y lo más importante: la dirección de su casa, a la cual llegaría en tan solo diez minutos.  
>Me sentía bien por eso, ya no me costaba orientarme y podía dirigirme perfectamente bien a cualquier dirección que deseara. Estaba progresando lentamente, pero lo hacía y eso era lo importante.<p>

Llegué en el tiempo estimado, atravesé el verde jardín hasta llegar a la blanca puerta y pulsé el botón del timbre.  
>Esperé unos pocos segundos hasta que escuché unos pasos acercarse a la puerta. Mi amplia sonrisa desapareció cuando la puerta se abrió y para mi asombro no apareció quien esperaba. No vi un par de ojos verdes y una desordenada melena cobriza. En su lugar unos ojos negros como el carbón me observaban fijamente.<p>

—Hola. —Saludó la femenina voz. Llevó sus manos a su rubio cabello que aseguraba era falso y me sonrió.  
>—Emm… Hola… ¿Está Edward? —Por un momento, al hacer esa pregunta, me recordó a cuando tenía doce años y venía todas las tardes a la casa de los padres de Edward. Sonreí inconscientemente, un nuevo recuerdo.<br>—Sí, espera un momento. —Al escuchar esas palabras la voz se me hizo muy conocida.  
>La muchacha entró corriendo dentro de la casa, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Escuché como lo llamaba y al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió nuevamente.<p>

—Bella. —Se acercó a mí y dio un beso en mi mejilla, un poco impedido por la bandeja que llevaba en las manos.  
>—Hola. —Le sonreí fingidamente.<br>—Pasa, estás en tu casa. —Entré delante de él y esperé en la entrada.  
>—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó después de cerrar la puerta y colocarse delante de mí.<br>—Traje pastelitos. —Contesté efusivamente enseñándole la bandeja.  
>—Genial… —Me sonrió y cuando quiso seguir hablando volvió a aparecer la muchacha de antes, la cual había olvidado.<p>

—Tengo que irme Ed, llegaré tarde. —Se paró a decirse eso, después salió corriendo hacia alguna parte de la casa y regresó con su abrigo y un bolso de tela.  
>—Espera Susan… Quiero presentarte a Bella. —Hizo las correspondientes presentaciones. La muchacha se acercó a mí y me dio un efusivo abrazo.<br>—Encantada. —Le dije con la mayor sinceridad que encontré.  
>—Es nueva en el vecindario, se mudó hace solo seis meses. —Aclaró Edward.<br>—Es una zona genial, con vecinos muy amables. —Pronunció ella mirando de soslayo a Edward.  
>—No cabe duda.<p>

Por un momento nos quedamos los tres en silencio, hasta que ella reaccionó.  
>—Llegaré tarde. —Repitió. —Nos veremos Ed, ya sabes que tenemos una cena pendiente.<br>—Es verdad, tú dices donde y cuando. —Susan se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo que duró más de lo correctamente normal tratándose de tan solo dos vecinos. Porque eran dos vecinos ¿verdad?  
>Me di cuenta de que él se separó de ella rápidamente y comprendí la razón cuando sentí mi rostro tenso. Estaba segura de que mi mirada lo había atravesado.<br>—Nos veremos en otro momento Bella. —Movió su mano para despedirse, la imité.

—Tenéis una buena relación. —Dije intentando no parecer demasiado obvia con mis celos, porque estaba celosa y mucho.  
>—Es una buena chica, muy simpática. —Habló como si se tratara del tiempo.<br>—Eso parece.  
>—Ven, quiero probar esos pasteles. —Quitó la bandeja de mis manos y se dirigió a la cocina. —Prepararé café.<br>Al poco tiempo nos encontrábamos los dos comiendo los pastelillos, que estaban realmente deliciosos, mientras bebíamos café y charlábamos animadamente.

—Su voz se me hace conocida. —Le dije cuando Susan había salido de nuevo como tema principal.  
>—Es la misma chica que contestó al teléfono cuando llamaste la vez pasada.<br>—Oh vaya, ya decía yo… —A mi mente llegó el momento que el nombraba y una furia intrépida creció dentro de mí. —¿Pasó por su ropa?  
>—¿Cómo?<br>—Eso dijo la vez pasada. Que luego volvería a por su ropa.  
>—Oh ya lo recuerdo. Sí lo hizo en la noche.<br>—Así que llamé en un mal momento.  
>—No, ella ya se iba. —Me di cuenta de que estaba apretando demasiado fuerte el asa de la taza de café.<p>

—Si que tendría prisa como para dejar aquí su ropa. —Enfaticé las dos últimas palabras.  
>—Sí, le pilló en un mal momento. Vino a dejarme algunas cosas, nos entretuvimos sin darnos cuenta de la hora y después tuvo que irse corriendo a su trabajo.<br>—Ya entiendo, algo rápido de la mañana. —Volví a apretar mis puños al notar la naturalidad con la que decía todo.  
>—¿Algo rápido? —Frunció el ceño.<br>—Sí, ya sabes… Venir directo al tema.  
>—Hey, espera un momento… ¿Crees que ella y yo…?<br>—Es obvio.  
>—Isabella, qué estás diciendo, estás muy equivocada, entre ella y yo no hay nada.<p>

Relajé mis manos cuando el dolor que causaban mis uñas al ser apretadas en las palmas se hizo demasiado insoportable.  
>—Parece muy interesada en ti. —Me estaba dejando llevar por los celos irrazonables que sentía.<br>—Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay. Tan solo somos amigos, vivimos casa con casa y nada más.  
>—Sí claro, y deja su ropa aquí.<br>—Estás sacando conclusiones equívocas. Es tan solo una amiga.  
>—Claro… —Fruncí el ceño y entrecerré los ojos.<p>

—Estás siendo demasiado injusta Bella y sin razón.  
>—¿Injusta?<br>—Sí, ¿qué me dices de Ethan? —Me quedé totalmente muda.  
>—Eso es…<br>—¿Diferente? No lo creo, no tienen nada de diferente. Tú me pediste que le diera una oportunidad y yo acepté, ¿podrás hacerlo tú?  
>—Sí-í. Lo siento yo solo… —Me dejé llevar por los celos, quise decir, pero me callé en el último momento. ¿Por qué estaba tan celosa?<br>—Te aclararé todo. —Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al salón. Lo seguí totalmente intrigada.

Me senté a su lado y lo observé con atención.  
>—Su ropa estaba aquí porque debido a que su lavadora se había estropeado me había pedido que le dejara lavarla en la mía, pues no podría comprar una nueva hasta el mes siguiente. Pasó más tarde a recogerla porque la llamaron justo en ese momento de una emergencia. Eso es todo.<br>Desvié la mirada de sus ojos al sentirme totalmente avergonzada y estúpida por haber hecho una montaña de un granito de arena y por verdaderamente haber sido injusta.  
>—Lo siento, me dejé llevar y hablé sin pensar.<p>

—No puedo juzgarte… Así que simplemente olvidemos todo.  
>—Lo sé pero fui irrazonable. Sobretodo cuando yo te pedí tregua con respecto a Ethan.<br>—Tenemos que aprender a controlarnos. —Sonrió de medio lado.  
>—Lo siento, no tengo nada en contra de Susan, simplemente pensé tonterías.<br>—Yo intentaré llevarme bien con Ethan y tú con Susan, ¿trato?  
>—Trato. —Sonreí y sacudí mi mano cuando se apretó junto a la suya en símbolo de pacto concluido.<p>

Con el ambiente totalmente relajado, los celos aparcados en algún lugar fuera de mi cuerpo y la furia bien guardada pasamos una tarde de lujo. Hablamos, reímos, vimos películas, comimos golosinas y nos divertimos con total calma, como si de dos adolescentes se tratara. Pude recordar perfectamente que habíamos hecho lo mismo cuando éramos niños y pasábamos las tardes enteras juntos sin ninguna molestia exterior. Solo siendo él y yo sin ningún tipo de restricción o molestia. Sentía que con días como el de hoy todo funcionaba bien dentro de mí. Mi alma se sentía en paz, mi cuerpo relajado y lo mejor de todo, mi mente parecía querer recordar más que nunca, devolviéndome viejos recuerdos de todo lo que vivimos hace algunos años.

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

Amarré fuertemente la bata de seda negra alrededor de mi cuerpo, el día había amanecido mal y parecía que en cualquier momento una furiosa tormenta se desataría para llenar las calles de agua y frío. Abrí la puerta de casa y con pasos rápidos me dirigí al centro del jardín, donde vi el periódico coronando la entrada. Suspiré aliviada al ver que el mal tiempo no había causado estragos en él. Necesitaba un nuevo empleo, y el periódico sería un buen lugar para encontrarlo.

Fui directa a la sección que buscaba, dejando de lado las noticias, no era muy amiga de ellas por lo que les resté más importancia que nunca.  
>Rodeé con un bolígrafo rojo los anuncios que más llamaron mi atención. Fui llamando uno por uno, sin lograr que ninguno me convenciera. Finalmente solo me quedaban dos, por lo que con un infantil juego de elección llamé al que salió ganador. La voz fina y delicada de una mujer me atendió con educación, me explicó todos los requisitos necesarios y la función que ocuparía. Me gustó mucho todo lo que me dijo, por lo que acordé en citarme con ella para una correcta entrevista de trabajo.<p>

El día siguiente llegó bastante rápido. Decidí escoger una fina camisa azul oscuro de seda, una falda lápiz beige hasta más arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos del mismo color con un tacón medio. Dejé mi pelo suelto, disfrutando de las suaves ondas que se formaban en las puntas. Maquillé mi rostro tenuemente y salí decidida a conseguir ese trabajo.  
>Tuve que coger un taxi, pues la dirección quedaba bastante alejada de mi casa. Llegué al cabo de veinte minutos y me impresioné al ver el imponente edificio que se presentaba frente a mí.<p>

Atravesé la gran puerta de cristal y me dirigí hacia una mujer que tecleaba rápidamente en un ordenador, esperando que ella me pudiera dar información. Logré mi cometido, me indicó amablemente hacia donde me tenía que dirigir, por lo que no tardé en hacerlo.  
>Allí me atendió la que parecía ser la secretaria del departamento en el que me encontraba, le informé lo que necesitaba y me hizo pasar hacia el despacho que se encontraba al fondo.<p>

Quedé impresionada cuando entré. Era una gran habitación, repleta de estanterías de roble y decorada con minuciosidad, cuidando cada detalle. El fondo del despacho era todo de cristal, dejando una maravillosa vista de la ciudad. Delante de los grandes ventanales se encontraba un gran escritorio de madera rústica. Estaba repleto de papeles por todos lados además de un ordenador de mesa de pantalla plana.

Esperé por la llegada de la persona que me entrevistaría, la cual no tardó más de cinco minutos en llegar. Pasó directamente al fondo de la estancia y hasta que no se sentó en la típica silla negra de oficina no me miró completamente. Con una de sus manos me indicó que me sentara yo también, a lo que con un leve asentimiento de cabeza acepté.  
>—Bueno días. —Le dije con voz firme.<br>—Bueno días.  
>—Vine por la entrevista de trabajo. —Aclaré al ver que no me tomaba demasiada atención, pues estaba concentrado en unos papeles.<br>—Sí lo sé. —Alzó la mirada y me miró fijamente, con asombro.  
>—¿Isabella?<br>—¿Te conozco? —Pregunté impresionada porque reconoció mi nombre.  
>—Soy Michael, Michael Newton.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello People! :D<em>**  
><strong><em>Ya les dejo un nuevo capítulo repletito de novedades.<em>**  
><strong><em>Siento la tardanza, pero entre las vacaciones, los estudios y haber estado concentrada en "Burning Temptation" no me puse con Errores.<em>**

**_Espero disfruten del capítulo, ya saben que estaré muy contenta de recibir sus comentarios. Si hay alguna duda o quieren darme una idea para continuar porque algo no les gusta díganmelo, estaré encantada de recibir opiniones. Ya saben que siempre contesto a sus RR._**

**_Les dejé el capítulo con ese final tan inesperado y lleno de incógnita jejeje. No sé si recuerdan que papel tenía Mike Newton en esta historia, pero será bastante importante en unos cuantos capítulos que vendrán. Si no recuerdan, él sale a colación en los capítulos tres, seis y diez._**

**_Kisses._**  
><strong><em>By: Crazy Cullen.<em>**


	21. Improvistos

**~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 21: Improvistos :...*...*...~.~**

Pov Bella:

Le daba vueltas al nombre que acababa de escuchar. Se me hacía conocido, más tal vez de lo que imaginaba. No sabía relacionarlo con ningún rostro conocido, pero mi subconsciente me decía que ese nombre había significado algo en mi pasado. Algo realmente importante. Me quedé mirando fijamente al hombre que había frente a mí, fruncí el ceño ante la enorme sonrisa que se extendía en los labios del tal Michael. Por más que intenté recordar no pude.

—¿No me recuerdas Isabella?  
>—Lo siento yo no…<br>—Tranquila, no tiene importancia. Han pasado unos cuantos años. —El hombre desvió la mirada.  
>—¿Años?<br>—Sí, llevaba siete años sin verte.  
>—¿Puedes decirme dónde nos conocimos?<br>—En el instituto. —Su gran sonrisa estaba poniéndome nerviosa.

—Lo siento, no te recuerdo.  
>—Supongo que es porque no acabamos de la mejor manera.<br>—¿Cómo que acabar?  
>—Aún te debo una enorme disculpa por todo lo que hice. —Se veía realmente apenado.<br>—¿Podrías decirme que hiciste?  
>—Es un poco incómodo.<br>—Es que no te recuerdo. —Suspiró.

—Está bien. —Se removió en la silla. —Pero tal vez no sea la mejor idea.  
>—No te preocupes, no será tan grave. —Hice un esfuerzo por sonreír.<br>—Bueno. Como te dije, llevaba siete años sin verte, desde la vez que aceptaste tener una cita conmigo.  
>—Ohh… Vaya…<br>—Todo fue espantoso… Y solo por mi culpa.  
>—¿Qué pasó?<p>

—Aceptaste salir conmigo una noche de verano. Pasé a recogerte a tu casa, esa noche estabas realmente preciosa. —Me sentí incómoda cuando relamió sus labios.  
>—Fuimos hacia un restaurante italiano, la velada fue tranquila y la comida muy buena. Después decidimos ir a una discoteca para fulminar la cita. Bailamos un poco y yo me sentía demasiado animado, por lo que empecé a beber sin darme cuenta. —Asentí.<p>

—Sobre las once de la noche me dijiste que ya teníamos que regresar, pero yo te insistí en que esperes un poco más. La fiesta estaba realmente animada. —Hizo un intento de sonrisa. —Pensé que aceptarías, pero cuando me despisté un poco ya te estabas marchando. Me apresuré a seguirte y me enfadé bastante porque en ese momento pensé que habías tenido un comportamiento demasiado infantil. Cuando entramos al coche el ambiente estaba realmente tenso, ninguno de los dos decía nada, íbamos en completo silencio.

—En cuanto llegamos a la entrada de tu casa quisiste bajarte rápidamente, pero yo alcancé a sujetar tu brazo con fuerza. El alcohol hizo fuertes estragos en mi organismo. Me pedías que te dejara, pero yo me negaba. Me gustabas demasiado. Intenté besarte a la fuerza, verdaderamente no sabía ni yo mismo que hacía y por qué. Forcejeamos unos minutos hasta que lograste soltarte. Me diste una fuerte cachetada. —Sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas.

—En cuanto saliste arranqué rápidamente el coche y ya no quise saber nada más de ti. Nos evitábamos en el instituto y ya no volvimos a hablar.  
>—Es tremendo. —No se me ocurría que más decir.<br>—Aún me siento avergonzado por todo lo que hice. No tengo perdón.  
>—Estabas ebrio.<br>—Sí, pero tampoco es justificación. Se suponía que debía cuidarte y protegerte. No sabes cuanto lo siento Bella.  
>—No tiene mayor importancia después de tanto tiempo. —Sin saber por qué decidí no hacer un escándalo de todo eso.<p>

—Igualmente necesito que me perdones. ¿Estamos en paz?  
>—Todo olvidado. —Sonreí.<br>—Después comprendí las razones de Cullen.  
>—¿Razones? —Presté atención ante la mención del apellido de Edward.<br>—Sí. Al parecer tú nunca le dijiste nada de lo sucedido y él quiso sacármelo a la fuerza.  
>—Nunca fui conocedora de eso.<br>—No pasó nada grave. Logró controlarse, para mi bien. —Rio.

—No sabía que intentó saber todo a la fuerza.  
>—Sí, pero bueno. Ya no importa. —Estuvo unos segundos callado. —¿Tienes aún alguna relación con él?<br>—Sí.  
>—Supongo que ya sois mucho más que amigos. —Sonrió falsamente.<br>—¿Por qué lo dices?  
>—Supe que fuisteis novios en el instituto. Créeme, erais la envidia de todos.<br>—Somos amigos ahora.  
>—¿Enserio? —Asentí.<p>

—Pensé que seguiríais siendo pareja.  
>—No, todo acabó.<br>—No preguntaré por qué. —Me sonrió cálidamente.  
>—Es mejor así.<br>—¿No tienes pareja ahora?  
>—No.<br>—Estupendo. —Quise decirle algo pero llamaron por teléfono. Me hizo una seña con el dedo.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Sé que falta media hora. Que esperen un rato, no morirán.  
>—¿Prefieres que me vaya?<br>—No, claro que no. No hemos acordado nada.  
>—¿Sobre qué?<br>—Isabella… —Movió los papeles frente a mí. —Has venido por el puesto de secretaria.  
>—Es verdad… Tengo la cabeza en otro lado. —Se dispuso a leer mi curriculum. Afortunadamente no había olvidado nada de mi carrera de administración.<p>

—Me gusta. Estás contratada. Desde hoy serás mi nueva secretaria. —Sospeché que no solo me había dado el puesto de trabajo por mi experiencia laboral.  
>—Genial.<br>—Habla con Laura en la entrada. Te informará de todo.  
>—De acuerdo.<br>—Nos veremos mañana.  
>—Bien. —Salí rápidamente de su despacho.<p>

Laura era una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años, muy amable y efusiva. Me explicó todo. Donde se encontraba cada cosa, el horario, el salario y lo que debía hacer exactamente. Al ser la secretaria personal de Michael tenía que estar únicamente pendiente de sus recados y sus informes. Seguramente tendría que trabajar dentro de su propio despacho, pero eso aún no era seguro.  
>El sueldo era perfecto y el horario flexible. Por lo que me declaraba desde ya la secretaria personal de Michael Newton.<p>

—Hola Bella. —Dijeron en cuanto contesté el teléfono.  
>—Ethan, ¿cómo estás?<br>—Bien ahora que escucho tu voz. —Reí. —¿Te apetece salir al parque?  
>—Sería genial.<br>—Bien, pasaré por ti en media hora.  
>—De acuerdo, nos vemos. —Colgué el teléfono y subí a ponerme ropa cómoda. Llevaba un par de días que no salía con Ethan, sería reconfortante volver a dar nuestro paseo diario por el parque central.<p>

Llegó a la hora correcta, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.  
>—Hey Bells. —Se acercó y besó mi mejilla.<br>—Hola. Venga vamos, hace un día precioso.  
>—¿Iremos andando?<br>—Sí, mejor así.  
>—Está bien.<br>Nos dirigimos hacia el parque, que no quedaba a más de diez minutos de mi casa, mientras charlábamos animadamente de nuestro día a día.

—Tengo un nuevo trabajo. —Le informé.  
>—¿Nuevo?<br>—Es verdad, se me había olvidado contarte que me despidieron de la librería. Ahora trabajo en una empresa como secretaria.  
>—¿Y cómo va todo?<br>—Aún no lo sé. Empiezo mañana.  
>—Pues te deseo mucha suerte. Dicen que es estresante.<br>—Gracias por tu apoyo. —Soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Solo soy sincero contigo.  
>—Ya lo veo.<br>—Ven, me apetece un helado. —Nos dirigimos hacia un quiosco azul.  
>—Quiero una de dos bolas. De chocolate y de vainilla. —Pidió Ethan como todo un niño.<br>—Yo una de menta y chocolate y otra de tarta de queso. —Esos sin duda eran mis sabores favoritos.  
>—Aquí tienen. —Nos tendió los helados un hombre mayor.<br>—Gracias. —Le dije pagando los helados pese a la renuencia de Ethan.

—Esto está delicioso. —Pronuncié disfrutando del helado.  
>—Ni que lo digas. —Dijo Ethan mientras cogía un poco de mi helado con su cucharilla.<br>—Hey… —Protesté.  
>—Prueba del mío. —Antes de poder reaccionar sentí una gran cantidad de su helado en toda mi mejilla.<br>—¡Ethan! —Chillé alarmada.  
>—Así te ves más dulce. —Pronunció con diversión antes de lamer levemente mi mejilla.<p>

—Estás realmente loco. —Limpié mi rostro.  
>—Fue divertido. —Rio fuertemente. Volvió a lamer mi mejilla. —Sí, así sabe mejor.<br>—Quieto. —Le dije cuando quiso volver a hacerlo.  
>—Eres una aguafiestas. —Hizo una mueca como niño pequeño.<br>—No seas infantil.  
>—No coartes esa parte de mí. —Entrecerró los ojos al mirarme y me reí con ganas.<p>

Seguimos disfrutando de nuestro helado mientras reímos de las anécdotas que nos contábamos. Me sentía más libre al lado de Ethan, junto a él podía sacar yo también mi lado infantil. Lo pasé realmente bien esa tarde a su lado, como todas las veces que había salido con él. Reímos tanto que llegué a casa con un fuerte dolor de tripa y una tonta sonrisa en mis labios. La tarde se había pasado demasiado rápido, pero mañana tenía que madrugar, por lo que no podía trasnochar mucho.  
>Después de ducharme y de cenar me quedé profundamente dormida.<p>

El primer día como secretaria fue más duro de lo que esperé. Tuve que caminar de un lado a otro, y me perdí muchas veces porque no conocía dónde quedaba cada lugar. No paraba de llevar recados, notificaciones, papeles y más papeles de un lado a otro. Además de eso me ocupaba de escribir los discursos y cartas que Mike me dictaba, teniendo que hacerlo más rápido de lo que mis dedos podían. Me encontré con una faceta de Michael como un jefe totalmente exigente.

De momento mi escritorio se situaba frente al de Laura, solo que un poco más cerca de la puerta del despacho del "gran jefe". Aunque estaba más tiempo dentro de su oficina recibiendo mandatos que sentada detrás de mi escritorio.  
>Llegué a casa agotadísima. Había sido una muy mala decisión elegir unos zapatos de un tacón livianamente elevado. En cuanto llegué me lancé al sofá y mandé los zapatos a volar. No los quería volver a ver, no sentía mis pies. Solo tenía ganas de tomar algún dulce mientras veía la televisión plácidamente acostada en el sofá. Pero al parecer ellas no pensaban lo mismo.<p>

—¡Voy! —Grité con renuencia a levantarme del cómodo sofá.  
>—Bella. —Rosalie y Alice me nombraron al unísono.<br>—Hola. —Pronuncié con cansancio. —Pasar.  
>—¿Te encuentras bien?<br>—Sí, solo estoy muy cansada.  
>—¿Qué ha sucedido?<br>—Empecé en un nuevo trabajo como secretaria y fue realmente agotador. —Nos sentamos en el sofá frente a la tele.

—¿Y cómo ha ido todo?  
>—Ha pesar de que estoy muy cansada he sabido habituarme rápido. Aunque he de admitir que me perdí un par de veces por los grandes pasillos.<br>—Es normal, hasta que te acostumbres a ese tipo de vida.  
>—Supongo.<br>—Y por lo demás, ¿cómo va todo?  
>—Normal, sin ningún altercado irrelevante.<br>—Nosotras veníamos para invitarte a una fiesta el sábado. Es mi aniversario con Emmet y he decidido hacer una pequeña fiesta.

—Me parece genial. Cuenta con mi presencia. —Rosalie sonrió.  
>—Será muy divertido.<br>—Estoy segura de ello. —Nos entretuvimos charlando sobre los preparativos de la fiesta por un largo rato que se me hizo muy corto.  
>—¿Quién es? —Preguntó Alice en cuanto llamaron a la puerta.<br>—No lo sé. —Me levanté a abrir. —Hola Ethan. —Me acerqué a besar su mejilla.  
>—¿Cómo vas?<br>—Bien.  
>—¿Lo olvidaste cierto? —Lo miré confusa.<p>

—¿El qué?  
>—Nuestra cita de hoy. Ayer te dije que pasaría a por ti.<br>—Lo lamento. No podré ir contigo. Estoy con unas amigas. Pasa, te las presentaré. —Asintió.  
>—Alice, Rosalie, él es Ethan.<br>—Hola a las dos.  
>—Hola… —Pronunciaron ellas con duda.<br>—Ellas son mis mejores amigas. —Le confirmé a Ethan.

—Bueno, no interrumpiré más. Será mejor que os deje a solas. Ya saldremos tú y yo en otro momento.  
>—Sí, lo siento.<br>—No te preocupes. —Besó mi mejilla. —Nos vemos mañana.  
>—De acuerdo. —Cerré la puerta en cuanto salió.<br>—Umm… ¿Bella?  
>—¿Si?<br>—¿Quién es Ethan? —Ambas me miraban con asombro.

—Oh, es un amigo. En realidad lo conocí hace poco, pero me ha ayudado mucho.  
>—¿Un amigo?<br>—Sí. El inicio de nuestra amistad tiene una larga historia, pero se puede resumir en que fue una mano salvadora para mí.  
>—¿Hay algo entre vosotros?<br>—No, claro que no. Somos tan solo amigos.  
>—Pensé que teníais una especie de relación. —Pronunció Rosalie.<p>

—Oh no, nada de eso. No podría ver nada más allá de la amistad en Ethan.  
>—¿Y él en ti?<br>—¿Cómo?  
>—Nada Bella, olvídalo.<br>—Pero…  
>—Tendremos que ir de compras mañana mismo.<br>—¿Compras? —Protesté en un hondo quejido.  
>—Sí, y no podrás escaquearte. —Me dejé caer en el sofá sintiéndome más cansada aún. Odiaba las compras.<p>

Los días restantes para la fiesta se pasaron rápido. Aún me sentía cansada, aunque solo me mentalizaba en que me tendría que acostumbrar a la rutina diaria. No era tan duro si lo miraba desde un punto de vista positivo. Simplemente tenía que habituar mi cuerpo a ese ritmo.  
>Por más excusas que había puesto, Alice y Rosalie hicieron de oídos sordos y me arrastraron hacia el centro comercial. Fuimos directas hacia unas selectas boutiques, donde elegimos tres hermosos vestidos de fiesta.<p>

Alice se había decantado por un vestido hasta la rodilla, de color blanco, con un escote en forma de "U" y estampado de pedrería. Rosalie eligió uno un poco más largo, de color negro, escote en forma de corazón y un gran lazo rodeando la parte baja del pecho. Yo me había decidido por un vestido rojo, con una altura hasta por encima de la rodilla, un escote pronunciado en forma de "V" y las tiras cruzadas en la espalda. Cuando nos vimos las tres a la vez probándonos los correspondientes vestidos nos pareció que íbamos perfectas. No era una fiesta de etiqueta ni mucho menos. Aunque nos habíamos dado el lujo de arreglarnos un poco más de lo normal.

—Ya sabes Bella, a las diez paso a por ti y te quiero completamente lista. El restaurante está reservado para las diez y media, no podemos llegar tarde.  
>—Sí Alice, me lo has dicho veinte veces en menos de una hora. A las diez estaré completamente lista esperando por ti.<br>—Así me gusta.  
>—¿Algo más?<br>—No, creo que de momento todo está aclaro.  
>—Bien. ¿Podrás darme media hora libre para que pueda empezar a arreglarme?<br>—Venga, ya estás tardando.  
>—Adiós Alice.<br>—Adiós, adiós. Una cosa más.  
>—¿Sí?<br>—A las diez. —Iba a protestar y mi voz se apagó cuando escuché el repiqueteo de la llamada cortada.

Alice había conseguido estresarme en tan solo una hora. No podía dejar de mirar el reloj para asegurarme de que el tiempo no pasara demasiado deprisa y ella llegara y yo aún no estara lista, porque sabía que esa sería mi muerte.  
>El reloj de mi muñeca marcaba las ocho y media, la hora perfecta para empezar a arreglarme.<br>Fui directa a darme un corto baño y después de haber esparcido crema de vainilla por todo mi cuerpo, me enfundé en una cómoda lencería negra que había comprado junto a las chicas.

Coloqué una bata de seda beige sobre mi cuerpo mientras me dedicaba a mi peinado. Nada más allá de lo normal. Un simple semirecogido, con mis rizos naturales resaltando el peinado. Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve y veinte me coloqué el precioso vestido, retoqué mi maquillaje y fui directa a cerciorarme de que todo estara perfecto.  
>Me gustó mucho la imagen que reflejaba el espejo. Me veía sencilla y bonita, justo la imagen que quería dar.<p>

Me calcé las zapatillas de tacón, retoqué un poco el color de mis labios y esperé mientras escuchaba música por la llegada de la impaciente Alice.  
>La música que resonaba en la radio transmitió energía a mi cuerpo, haciendo que inconscientemente se moviera marcando el ritmo. Me deleité con los suaves acordes que aumentan de nivel y de energía a cada segundo que pasaba. Sin lugar a dudas necesita una fiesta para resucitar mi dormida alma. No me vendría nada mal la cena de esta noche. Me ayudaría a dejar todo aparcado y a disfrutar como toda una adolescente.<p>

Cuando el reloj marcó las diez exactas sincrónicamente el timbre de la puerta resonó por toda la casa. Velozmente me dirigí a abrir la puerta y me encontré con una Alice totalmente preciosa enfundada en su lindo vestido blanco.  
>—Me gusta tu obediencia.<br>—Eres una pesada. —Besé su mejilla. —Te ves muy linda.  
>—Sí, sin lugar a dudas este vestido me sienta fenomenal. —Giró sobre sí misma y lanzó un beso al aire.<br>—Eres toda una creída. —Reí.  
>—Vamos, no seas envidiosa. —Negué con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí.<p>

—Es enorme.  
>—Sí, a la par que lujoso. —Concordó Alice cuando llegamos a la entrada del enorme y como dijo ella lujoso restaurante. Un valet se acercó a nosotras y ella le tendió las llaves de su porche amarillo.<br>—Cuídalo bien. —Le dijo al joven muchacho antes de darle un billete de diez dólares. —Vamos, no sé si los demás habrán llegado. —Asentí mientras nos adentrábamos al restaurante.

—Buenos noches señoritas. —Un hombre de unos cincuenta años nos atendió.  
>—Buenas noches. Tenemos una reserva a nombre de Rosalie Maccarty. —El recepcionista asintió y busco nuestros nombres en el libro de reservas.<br>—Alice Brandon e Isabella Swan. —Asentimos. —Bien, pasen por aquí.  
>Nos adentramos y un maître se acercó a nosotras.<br>—Las llevaré a su mesa. —Lo seguimos en completo silencio.  
>—Gracias. —Pronunciamos cuando retiró nuestras sillas.<p>

—Espero que los demás no demoren mucho.  
>—Sí, ojala. ¿Y dónde está Jasper?<br>—Umm… Llegará un poco más tarde, está en medio de un atasco enorme. —Alice me enseñó el mensaje que su novio le había enviado escasos minutos atrás.  
>—Chicas. —La voz de Rosalie captó nuestra atención.<br>—Hola Rose. —Nos levantamos a saludarla. —Emmet. —Lo mismo hicimos con Emmet que agarraba fuertemente la cintura de su esposa.  
>—Estáis preciosas. —Nos dijo sonriendo como todo un niño.<br>—Gracias. —Todos nos sentamos.

El maître se acercó y Emmet se encargó de pedir una botella de vino tinto. A los escasos diez minutos llegó Jasper.  
>—Buenas. —Se sentó al lado de Alice. Después de darle un corto beso nos sonrió a todos. —Siento la demora. Me metí en un atasco mortal.<br>—No te preocupes, al menos llegaste. —Rosalie bromeó.  
>—¿Desean pedir ya? —Preguntó después de haber traído la botella de vino.<br>—No, esperamos por alguien más.  
>—De acuerdo. —Se retiró rápidamente.<br>—¿Quién falta por venir? —Pregunté intrigada.

—¿Te olvidaste de mí? —Giré el rostro en cuanto escuché esa conocida voz.  
>—¿Edward? —Dije mirándolo con asombro.<br>—El mismo. —Saludó a las chicas con dos besos y a Emmet y Jasper con un efusivo apretón de manos. Se sentó en el sitio libre, quedando entre Emmet y yo.  
>—¿Cómo has estado? —Me preguntó mientras sonreía encantadoramente. Me relajé de inmediato.<br>—Bastante bien, aunque cansada.  
>—Llevaba casi una semana sin verte.<br>—Lo sé. Siento no haber podido salir contigo. —El maître cortó nuestra conversación.

—¿Saben qué van a pedir?  
>—Sí. —Rosalie se encargó de pedir la cena que ella deseaba para su noche. Nadie le negaría ese deseo. Era su noche junto a Emmet.<br>—Enseguida estará su cena. —El maître se retiró después de llevarse las cartas.  
>—Aquí sirven una comida deliciosa. —Informó Emmet. —Tienen un servicio muy bueno.<br>—Sí, todos parecen estar dispuestos a atenderte sin que se les borre la sonrisa de la cara. —Dijo Alice.  
>—Es su trabajo.<p>

Pocos minutos después disfrutábamos de la deliciosa comida en compañía del dulzón vino y una muy amena charla entre los seis.  
>—Estaba exquisito. —Dije en cuanto terminamos de cenar.<br>—Sí, llevabas toda la razón Emmet. —Apremió Alice.  
>—Yo nunca me equivoco. —Todos reímos ante el gesto de suficiencia de su rostro. —Quiero hacer un brindis. —Dijo él mismo. —Por esta fantástica noche y por nosotros. —Pronunció mirando a su esposa que parecía que se desharía.<br>—Para que todo esto se repita año tras año. —Habló Jasper.  
>—Para que vuestro amor sea eterno. —Edward elevó su copa después de hablar. Todos las chocamos entre todos y después degustamos el vino.<p>

Rosalie y Emmet se dieron un suave beso mientras sonreían. Se veían perfectos los dos juntos. Esa noche irradiaban felicidad y amor en estado puro.  
>—Nos dejaron solos. —Edward rio mientras miraba la pista de baile en donde se encontraban las dos parejas bailando un suave vals.<br>—Han hecho eso muchas veces. —Concordé.  
>—Pues habrá que imitarlos. —Antes de terminar de hablar se puso de pie. Parpadeé varias veces cuando vi su mano tendida esperando por mí y su fabulosa sonrisa torcida. —Señorita. —Bromeó.<br>Respondí a su sonrisa y agarré su mano. Dejé que me llevara hacia la pista de baile que se encontraba al fondo del restaurante.

En la esquina derecha de la pista un grupo de violinistas, junto a un pianista y una cantante le daban al ambiente el toque perfecto de romanticismo. Él colocó su mano en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Por inercia mi mano derecha se fue hacia su hombro. Agarró mi mano sobrante con delicadeza y la unió junto a la suya justo en el momento en que nuestras miradas se quedaron prendadas. Lo miré con absoluta devoción, sintiendo mi corazón latir frenéticamente. Me sonrió mientras empezaba a mecerse junto a mí al ritmo de la suave melodía.  
>—Estás preciosa. —Me susurró. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.<br>—Gra-gracias. —Me acercó más hacia su cuerpo, dejando poca separación entre ambos.

Nuestros cuerpos se movieron a la par, sintiendo el ritmo colarse entre nosotros. Nos mirábamos fijamente, presos de lo que parecía ser un hechizo. Solté su mano y la elevé hacia su cuello, por donde lo abracé. Él sujetó mi cintura con sus dos manos y sentí mi cuerpo entero temblar ante su toque. Todo dejó de existir a mi alrededor, nos habíamos quedado solo los dos en el centro de la pista. Apreté más fuertemente su cuello, disfrutando de las cosquillas que su cabello me producía. El momento se volvió más perfecto aún cuando dejó un tímido beso en la comisura de mis labios. Sonreí con aprobación, sintiéndome rápidamente deseosa de más.

Elevé nuevamente mi rostro, buscando sus labios con los míos. Atendió gustoso mi necesidad y atrapó mi boca en un beso más insistente. Disfruté de su sabor, y de las sensaciones que ese acto provocaba en mi organismo. Un nudo se formó en mi vientre y una sonrisa involuntaria se estableció en mis labios.  
>Apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho, disfrutando del latir de su corazón. Demasiado rápido acabó la canción y aunque quise negarme me dejé llevar de nuevo por él hacia la mesa. En cuanto nos sentamos las miradas de los demás expresaban sentimientos encontrados, aunque todos nos miraban con una sonrisa. Desvié mi mirada, sintiendo mis mejillas coloradas.<p>

La noche pasó demasiado deprisa, cuando quise darme cuenta ya eran las doce y media y todos nos dirigíamos a la entrada esperando por los correspondientes coches.  
>—Gracias a todos por haber venido. —Dijo Rosalie mientras se despedía de todos ya que su coche había llegado antes. En realidad era el de Emmet.<br>—Nos veremos. —Dijo este y se subió en el lugar del conductor.  
>—Espérame en casa. —Le dijo Alice a Jasper. —Iré después de dejar a Bella. —Este asintió y después de besarla levemente subió en su coche.<br>—Yo puedo llevarla. —Ofreció Edward.  
>—No te molestes, yo lo haré. Necesito recoger unas cosas de su casa. —Giré mi rostro hacia ella. Me guiñó un ojo.<p>

—Señoritas, su coche. —El valet le tendió las llaves a Alice.  
>—Gracias. Adiós Edward. —Después de despedirse se montó al coche.<br>—Ven aquí. —Edward agarró mi cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo. —¿Te veré mañana?  
>—No sé si pueda…<br>—¿Tienes algún plan? —Frunció el ceño.  
>—No, pero pensaba dedicar el día a limpiar la casa.<br>—Bueno, nos veremos en otra ocasión entonces. —Se relajó de inmediato y sonrió. Dejó un corto beso en mis labios.  
>—Adiós. —Le dije antes de subir al coche de Alice.<p>

—Ok Alice, qué pretendes.  
>—Nada. —Se hizo la inocente.<br>—A otro perro con ese hueso.  
>—Está bien, solo quiero saber a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto.<br>—¿Cómo?  
>—¿Qué es lo que sientes por Edward? —Parpadeé asombrada.<br>—Pues… Me siento muy bien a su lado. Es como si todo mi cuerpo lo reconociera. —Sonreí.

—¿No te sientes como antes?  
>—Todavía no logro recordar del todo como era nuestra relación antes de todo. Pero aún me siento confusa, son demasiados sentimientos a la vez.<br>—No quiero que esto salga mal de nuevo Bella. Quiero que pienses las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas y que no te dejes llevar tan rápidamente.  
>—Hay veces en las que no soy consiente de lo que hago. Simplemente me dejo llevar por lo que siento cuando estoy junto a él.<br>—Y eso no es malo Bella, la cuestión aquí es que debes tener las ideas claras, porque si no será peor.  
>—No quiero organizar todo esto como si fuera un plan de la CÍA Alice. Quiero dejar que las cosas fluyan por sí solas, sin presiones.<p>

—Está bien Bella, pero lo importante aquí es que nadie salga herido.  
>—¿Herido?<br>—Sí, debes pensar en todos. Dime la verdad, ¿Ethan es solo tu amigo?  
>—Claro que sí Alice. No me creo capaz de tener algo con él. Yo solo lo quiero como un amigo.<br>—Bien, siempre hay que dejarlo todo aclarado. —Asentí sintiéndome aún un poco extraña por sus palabras.

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

El tiempo parecía siempre querer escaparse de mis manos. Se pasa demasiado deprisa a mi parecer. El trabajo en la empresa cada vez se hacía más llevadero, pero parecía que cada día aumentaba de manera escandalosa. Cada vez eran más los papeles de los que me hacía cargo, creando así pilas amontonadas de papeles. Al menos ya no me sentía tan estresada. Ya me había adecuado perfectamente bien al horario y a la marcha que metía. Me sentía tan compenetrada y concentrada en hacerlo todo perfectamente bien que el tiempo se escurría entre los dedos. Ya habían pasado dos meses más desde que empecé a trabajar para Michael Newton.

En las tardes solía salir muy a menudo con Ethan. Dábamos largos paseos por los parques de la ciudad, después de, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, visitar a Nathalie. Me había dado cuenta también de que salía mucho menos con Edward. No sabía la razón, simplemente en muchas ocasiones yo ya había quedado con Ethan o nuestros horarios de trabajo no compaginaban. No habíamos avanzado mucho en nuestra relación en los dos meses que ya habían pasado. Cuando nos veíamos él me saludaba con castos besos en los labios, sin llegar a nada más. En muchas ocasiones me vi tentada de besarlo de una manera mucho más insistente, pero me había dado cuenta de que como él dijo estábamos empezando desde cero, sin prisas.

Todo iba perfectamente bien, hasta que mi jefe me dio la noticia que cambiaría mucho las cosas. No sabía de qué manera afectaría eso, pero para mi parecer nada bueno significaba.  
>Faltaban unos pocos minutos para que Edward llegara a casa, habíamos quedado para una tarde de películas. Había hecho un bol entero de palomitas, comprado refrescos y gominolas. Todo estaba sobre la mesa de cristal del centro del salón, entre la tele y el sofá. Él se encargaría de traer las películas. Coloqué el bol de palomitas con mantequilla en la mesa justo cuando el timbre sonó.<p>

—Hola. —Saludé efusiva.  
>—Buenas linda. —Besó mis labios como de costumbre y se adentró en casa.<br>—¿Cuáles has traído?  
>—<span>Esto es la guerra<span> como comedia y La hora más oscura, que es un thriller.  
>—La comedia. —Dije rápidamente, ganándome una risa de su parte.<br>—De acuerdo niña miedosa. —Entrecerré los ojos. Él se encargó de poner el DVD mientras yo cerraba las cortinas.  
>—Toma. —Le tendí el bol de palomitas antes de sentarme a su lado.<p>

El típico logo de Century Fox apareció en primer lugar, dando inicio a la película.  
>Reímos lo suficiente como para que dolieran nuestros estómagos. Nos inflamos a palomitas, refrescos y dulces, sintiéndonos un par de adolescentes durante las dos horas que duró la película. Intenté relajarme lo máximo posible durante la proyección para no levantar sospechas y porque quería divertirme junto a él todo lo que pudiera. Quería aprovechar de cualquier momento bueno que me concediera la vida. Y eso fue precisamente lo que hice. Cuando en la pantalla aparecieron los créditos suspiré hondamente.<p>

—Ha sido muy buena. —Dijo Edward.  
>—Sí, totalmente recomendable. Aún me duele el estómago de tanto reír.<br>—Una comedia en toda regla. —Se levantó a retirar el DVD y a apagar la tele. Poco después volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos cortos segundos.  
>Emprendimos una charla sobre temas triviales, hablando un poco de él y un poco de mí, disfrutando de compartir ese momento a solas.<br>—Suspendí el examen más veces de las que me gustaría reconocer. —Dijo riéndose. —Pero soy un tío legal. —Me reí de su expresión. El sonido de mi móvil cortó nuestra charla.

—¿Sí?  
>—Hola Isabella, soy Laura.<br>—Hola Laura, ¿cómo va todo?  
>—Bien. Sólo llamaba para decirte que ya tengo los pasajes. —Mi sonrisa se esfumó de un momento a otro.<br>—¿Ya?, ¿tan pronto?  
>—Claro que sí, es un trámite muy rápido. Mañana en la mañana te informaré de todo, pero todo está reservado para dentro de cuatro días.<br>—¿Para el lunes?  
>—Exacto. Recuerda que eso fue en lo que quedaste con Newton. —Suspiré.<p>

—Sí lo sé. Todo está hablado.  
>—Bien, no te molesto más.<br>—Adiós Laura, nos vemos mañana.  
>—Hasta luego Isabella. —Corté la llamada. Sentí que todo mi buen humor y mis ganas de divertirme se habían ido por la borda en segundos.<br>—¿Sucede algo? —Me sobresalté ante la voz de Edward.  
>—Oh… No, nada.<br>—¿Estás segura? Pareces triste. —Hice un intento de sonrisa.

—No es nada. —Me levanté rápidamente a recoger los restos de la comida. Llevé el bol de palomitas, ahora vacío, y los botes de las bebidas a la cocina. Edward vino detrás de mí con los platos de gominolas. Fregué rápidamente la vajilla sucia, sintiendo que suspiraba más veces de las normales.  
>—Dime que sucede Bella, te noto nerviosa. —Habló Edward detrás de mí. Cerré el grifo del agua. Me giré a encararlo, de nada servía que le diera evasivas. Se acabaría enterando de todas formas.<br>Lo vi apoyado en la fila central de encimeras que atravesaban la cocina de este a oeste. Me miraba con atención, pidiéndome respuestas.

Suspiré varias veces más, intentando controlar mi nerviosismo y mis temblorosas manos que agarraban con fuerza el mantel de la cocina.  
>Lo observé por unos pequeñísimos segundos, sabiendo que nada bueno saldría de lo que tenía que decirle.<br>—¿Bella? —Insistió.  
>— Tengo que irme Edward, y no sé por cuanto tiempo…<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello People! :)<em>**  
><strong><em>Ya les dejo el nuevo capítulo. No crean que me olvidé de ustedes, ya saben que tarde lo que tarde ahí estará siempre su capítulo nuevo. Solo tengan paciencia conmigo jajaja.<em>**  
><strong><em>Espero que les guste, y que no me maten por es final. No me volví loca, ese viaje será un tramo muy importante de la historia. Ya lo verán.<em>**  
><strong><em>Espero sus opiniones.<em>**  
><strong><em>Kisses.<em>**  
><strong><em>By: Crazy Cullen.<em>**


	22. Reacciones inesperadas

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 22: Reacciones inesperadas. :...*...*...~.~_**

Pov Bella:

—¿Tienes todo preparado? —Michael se acercó a mí en cuanto llegué al aeropuerto.  
>—Sí, aunque no sabía cuanto equipaje iba a necesitar. —Miré la gran maleta que llevaba. —Creo que me excedí.<br>—Para nada. Este viaje puede durar hasta más de dos semanas.  
>—¿Tanto? —Tirité.<br>—Sí, es esencial asegurarse de todo al mínimo detalle. No podemos cometer errores. Si todo sale bien, tendremos una de las cadenas de hoteles más rica y lujosa de Nueva York. —Percibí la clara avaricia en sus palabras.  
>—No me gustaría estar fuera tanto tiempo.<br>—Tu presencia es muy importante. Además de que tendrás que llevar al día mi agenda. Tendremos mucho trabajo.

No pude protestar ni decir una sola palabra. Michael se giró y se fue hacia algún sitio desconocido del aeropuerto. Suspiré con cansancio. Nunca imaginé que tendría que salir fuera de Chicago y, aunque no era demasiado, sabía que serían los quince días más largos de mi vida.  
>—¿Isabella Swan? —Preguntaron a mi espalda al cabo de pocos minutos. Me había quedado totalmente absorta en algún punto desconocido.<br>—Sí.  
>—Sígame, la están esperando. —Me estremecí al ver al gran hombre enfundado en un impecable traje negro.<br>—¿Qui-ién?

—El señor Newton.  
>—De acuerdo. —Comprendí todo. Sería uno de sus tantos guardaespaldas. Cuando quise coger mi maleta ese hombre prácticamente me la arrebató de las manos. Seguí su trayectoria sin protestar. Seguramente tendríamos que embarcar ya. Atravesamos un largo pasillo, giramos un par de veces a la derecha y pasamos por una gran puerta.<br>—El avión despegará en breves momentos. —No contesté. Mi mirada estaba fija en el avión que había en el centro de la pista. ¿Un jet privado? Tienes que estar de broma. Michael se tomaba las cosas muy enserio. Me acerqué un poco temerosa. Al otro lado de la zona en la que me encontraba vi a Michael hablando con un hombre que seguramente era el piloto.

—Vamos Isabella, todo está preparado.  
>—¿Y Laura?<br>—Ella no vendrá. Ha este viaje iremos solo los dos. —Me estremecí ante sus palabras. Un terrorífico escalofrío atravesó mi cuerpo, congelando mis venas. Con un poco de miedo subí al jet y me deleité con su lujo. Los asientos de piel color crema se veían de lo más cómodos. El interior estaba exquisitamente decorado con muebles color caramelo con un brillo espectacular. Nunca imaginé poder ver tanto dinero invertido en un solo avión. Me dirigí hacia un asiento individual que había al lado de la ventana y me deleité con la comodidad que me proporcionó.

—Buenos días señorita. Espero que este viaje sea una buena experiencia. —Una azafata apareció de la nada, haciéndome brincar en mi sitio.  
>—Gra-gracias. —Pronuncié levemente cuando sirvió un poco de champán en una delicada copa y me la sirvió.<br>—Cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedírmelo. —Asentí, aún sin poder encontrar mi voz.  
>No más de cinco minutos después escuché unas pisadas. Vi a Michael entrar con total familiaridad y sentarse frente a mí. Quedamos separados por una pequeña mesa.<br>—Espero disfrutes de este viaje. Tienes todas las comodidades aquí, no dudes en pedir lo que desees. —Se quitó sus caras gafas de sol y me sonrió.

—Todo está bien.  
>—Genial, despegaremos en unos segundos. —Asentí mientras llevaba la copa de champán a mis labios. Mi garganta estaba totalmente seca.<br>—Tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas. Ponte cómoda. —Me guiñó un ojo y se fue a la parte norte del avión. Desapareció por una parte, provocando que pudiera relajarme totalmente.  
>—¡Dios! ¿Dónde me he metido? —Pensé.<p>

Newton era de lo más extraño. No era un mal jefe, solo que sus intentos de ligar hacían que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, y no de placer precisamente. No veía nada de atractivo en sus gestos, en su mirada lasciva. Solo quería que todo esto terminara lo antes posible para poder volver a casa. Necesitaba estar de vuelta a mi hogar lo antes posible. No me gustaba nada el rumbo e este viaje, era como si algo malo fuera a pasar. Intenté mentalizarme de que solo eran paranoias. Yo me iba a dedicar únicamente a trabajar.

Sentí un pequeño hormigueo en mi estómago cuando despegó el jet. Me coloqué el cinturón alrededor de la cintura y me aferré fuertemente al reposabrazos. No es como si tuviera miedo a volar o a las alturas, pero me había pillado desprevenida.  
>Minutos después ya nos encontrábamos en el aire. Quité el cinturón cuando fue indicado e intenté relajarme. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apoyé la cabeza en el asiento. Quise intentar dormir, pero la clara imagen de Edward invadió mis pensamientos. Su rostro preso de la furia, sus gestos, sus intentos por intentar tranquilizarse para entender todo. Había costado más de lo imaginable calmarlo y convencerlo de que tan solo era un corto viaje de negocios.<p>

Recordaba perfectamente sus ojos abiertos de par en par ante la sorpresa cuando le dije que tenía que irme. Me había pedido explicaciones, totalmente alterado. Cuando sentí que tendría algo así como un ataque de nervios, sujeté su mano con ternura y lo llevé hacia el sofá para poder hablar con más calma. Le expliqué todo con el mínimo detalle. Hizo falta varios minutos para que comprendiera todo, pues hace unos días solo le había dicho que había encontrado un nuevo trabajo, pero no había querido profundizar en los detalles.  
>Había querido saber exactamente todo. Cuándo me iba, a dónde, por cuanto tiempo y por qué motivo. Le expliqué todo con calma, no queriendo que se enfadara más aún. Había dicho que no tendría porqué hacerlo, que no era necesario. Pero estaba claro que no podía elegir, era mi trabajo y tenía esa obligación.<p>

Lo había visto enfado, molesto por no haber le dicho todo con antelación y, aunque intenté decirle que lo había sabido hace muy poco, él parecía no estar escuchándome. Daba vueltas por todo el salón, como si de un león enjaulado se tratara. Suspiraba más veces de las imaginables y apretaba con fuerza el puente de su nariz. En un acto de total desesperación, sin saber por qué, mi cuerpo había reaccionado de esa manera. Jalé de su mano cuando pasó por mi lado haciendo que quedara sentado en el sofá en un solo movimiento. No pude controlar mis impulsos y en menos de lo razonable me vi besando con desesperación sus labios. Al principio parecía querer negarse, pero cuando insistí un poco tocando su labio inferior con mi lengua, desistió. Cogió mi rostro con delicadeza y besó mi boca con presura. Expresó todo lo que sentía en ese beso. La desesperación, furia y tristeza que atravesaban su alma.

Me sentí mal por provocar esos sentimientos en él. No quería que se sintiera así. Tan solo serían unos días. Si yo pensaba que se me iba a hacer largo no me imaginaba como estaría él. Después de haberlo besado un par de veces él parecía no poder separarse de mí. Había pasado su brazo por mis hombros y me había acurrucado en su pecho. En ese momento sentí tanto dentro de mí que no pude descifrarlo. Me sentía protegida, amada, relajada. No quería jamás separarme del reconfortante calor que trasmitía su cuerpo. Pareciendo una completa desesperada había sujetado su cabello para acercar su rostro al mío. Me sentía una completa adicta a su sabor, a la suavidad de sus labios. No hubiera querido jamás dejar de besarlo.

Fue realmente extraño cuando tuvo que marcharse. Dos horas después estábamos en el mismo sitio, tan solo abrazos, disfrutando del momento. No hubiera querido que se marchara, pero era demasiado tarde y yo tenía que madrugar al día siguiente. Intentó sonreír cuando se encontró en el resquicio de la puerta, aunque pude percibir su clara renuencia a marcharse. Prometió que me llamaría tantas veces como pudiera y después de besarme por última vez se marchó. Me sentí extremadamente melancólica cuando su coche desapareció por la carretera. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien dentro de mí. Parecía que me iba a la guerra a luchar por la patria, y no a un viaje de negocios. La despedida había sido exageradamente trágica. Pero no me importaba. El solo hecho de haber degustado sus labios tantas veces compensaba todo. Definitivamente besarlo era una de mis cosas favoritas.

El viaje era corto, de no más de dos horas, por lo que no se me haría demasiado pesado. Saqué mi móvil nuevo del bolsillo de mi pantalón vaquero y observé que tenía dos llamadas de Edward. Se las devolvería cuando estara en el hotel, con más calma. Debía llamar a Ethan, intenté localizarlo durante todo el día pero no lo logré. No contestaba mis llamadas. Su móvil no estaba disponible y por más que intentaba una y otra vez localizarlo no lo había logrado. Era extraño, pues tampoco contestó el teléfono de su casa. No sabía que pensar. Tal vez solo había salido por algún sitio o tenía demasiado trabajo. Intenté no darle más vueltas, ya probaría más adelante a ver si tenía suerte.

—Aterrizaremos en unos minutos. —La azafata apareció de nuevo para informarme. Le agradecí y coloqué de nuevo el cinturón. El viaje había sido realmente corto para mí.  
>—¿Qué tal lo has llevado? —Preguntó Michael, el cual no había aparecido durante todo el vuelo, cuando bajamos a la pista de aterrizaje.<br>—Bien, ha sido un vuelo muy corto.  
>—Esa es la ventaja. —Sonrió. —Vendrá un coche ahora para llevarnos al hotel. Te instalas bien y nos veremos a las seis en el hall.<br>—Bien. ¿Qué haremos?  
>—Tenemos que conocer a los inversores. Utiliza la ropa normal de trabajo. No será nada formal.<br>—De acuerdo. —Esperamos por el coche unos minutos y después nos dirigimos al hotel. Pude reconocer que nos encontrábamos en Madison Avenue cuando llegamos.

Mi mandíbula tocó el suelo cuando bajé del coche. La impresionante fachada del hotel se erguía orgullosa ante mis ojos. Era un enorme edificio que decía "dinero" por todas partes.  
>—¿Impresiona eh? —Dijo Michael con diversión.<br>—Un poco sí.  
>—Es uno de mis favoritos. —Fue hacia la recepción. —Toma, esa será tu habitación. —Me tendió una especie de tarjeta. —Relájate y pide lo que desees. Corre por mi cuenta. —Asentí sujetando la llave. —Vamos.<br>Un botones se acercó a nosotros con el típico uniforme negro y rojo portando un carrito con mis maletas.  
>—Él te guiará. —Michael se despidió brevemente y se fue por un largo pasillo opuesto al mío.<p>

Si creía que la fachada y el hall me habían impresionado fue porque no había visto mi habitación. ¡Era enorme! Podía ser prácticamente el doble de mi casa. Recorrí la gran habitación con vista minuciosa. Me deleité con la perfección de todo. Estaba cuidado hasta el mínimo detalle. Los muebles eran grandes y robustos, en decorado rústico. Se me hizo la boca agua al ver la inmensa cama. No pude evitar lanzarme sobre ella, sintiendo como se amoldaba a mi cuerpo. Esto era un verdadero sueño. Ni siquiera quería imaginar su precio.  
>Me desperté aturdida, no sabiendo en que momento me había quedado dormida. De un brinco salté la cama, alarmada por la hora. Miré mi móvil y me tranquilicé al ver que eran las cuatro. Con paciencia deshice el equipaje y coloqué todas mis prendas en el armario de puertas corredizas.<p>

Decidí darme una larga ducha para quitar el cansancio y pereza de mi cuerpo. No me impresioné al ver el cuarto de baño. Todo tenía una perfecta combinación de tonos blancos y negros, creando un aura de bienestar. Disfruté del masaje que dieron los chorros de agua en mi cuerpo y me obligué a salir de la ducha a regañadientes. Después coloqué mi habitual ropa de trabajo: una falda lápiz gris, una blusa blanca con vuelos y mis zapatos de tacón mediano. Finalmente me había acostumbrado a trabajar con ellos, y ahora me parecían de lo más cómodos.  
>Cuando estuve totalmente preparada y el reloj marcó las seis menos diez bajé al hall.<p>

La presentación con todo el grupo de empresarios fue larga. Me dolía el brazo de tanto agitarlo para saludar. Me sentí aliviada cuando supe que no era la única mujer. Otras dos chicas, de mi edad aproximadamente, se encontraban junto a nosotros. Seguramente también eran secretarias. Después de las presentaciones nos dirigimos hacia el bar del hotel. Ocupamos una gran mesa ovalada de madera y adornos dorados. La mayoría de los hombres pidieron whisky y a todas las secretarias, yo incluida, nos sirvieron daiquiris en una preciosa copa con forma de cono. Cuando llevé la bebida a mis labios disfruté del delicioso sabor. El toque de fresa y la frescura del hielo hicieron que la bebida fuera exquisita. Todos los empresarios comenzaron a hablar sobre la construcción de un nuevo hotel. Hablaron de calles, de presupuestos, de tiempo y de infinidad de cosas más.

Yo me dediqué a escuchar fingiendo atención y a apuntar todo lo que Michael me decía. Él parecía de lo más feliz, pues su rostro poseía una gran sonrisa imposible de ocultar. Dos horas después de completo silencio por mi parte la reunión se acabó. Agradecí por ello, porque el aburrimiento se apoderó de mí de manera apoteósica. Lo único bueno fue disfrutar de otros tres daiquiris. Agradecí que no tuvieran demasiado alcohol. Volvimos a ir al hall y para mi suerte no tuve que despedirme de todos los empresarios. Cuando Michael y yo nos quedamos solos él aún no había dejado de sonreír.  
>—Soy feliz Isabella. —Sonrió. —Ellos están muy convencidos de que todo saldrá a la perfección. Lo que supone que aceptaron mi propuesta y significa un capital muy bueno para mí. —Soltó una fuerte carcajada.<p>

—Me alegro Michael.  
>—Todo está siendo más sencillo de lo que creía, pero aún quedan muchos trámites por tratar.<br>—¿Qué haremos mañana?  
>—Hasta dentro de cuatro días no podremos ir a ver el terreno. Estos días solo están dedicados a reuniones. Por lo tanto, te quiero igual que hoy pero a las nueve de la mañana y a la tarde será siempre a las seis. Así hasta nuevo aviso.<br>—De acuerdo.  
>—¿Has apuntado todo lo que te dije?<br>—Sí. —Le entregué la agenda.  
>—Muy bien. Me gusta tu eficacia. Puedes irte. —Asentí y casi corriendo fui a mi habitación.<p>

Tal y como Michael dijo los siguientes cuatro días fueron igual aburridos. Lo bueno fue que ya no nos quedamos en el bar del hotel, si no que íbamos a la sala de juntas de otras empresas. Pero la rutina era la misma. Reuniones larguísimas y tomar notas de todo lo que me decían. Llegaba cansada a la habitación del hotel, porque parecía que ya no solo era secretaria, sino la chica de los recados. Tenía que ir de un lado a otro, atravesar larguísimas calles en taxi y recoger cientos de documentos. El trabajo era mucho más duro que en Chicago.  
>En las noches hablaba un poco con Edward por teléfono hasta que me quedaba dormida. Después de haber intentado localizar a Ethan cientos de veces no lo había logrado. Esperaba que todo estara bien, no quería perder los nervios.<br>Hoy, el sexto día en Nueva York, al fin cambiaríamos de rutina. Debíamos ir a visitar el terreno donde sería construido el nuevo hotel.

Bajé al hall a las nueve de la mañana. Allí me esperaba Michael. Me dio instrucciones para lo que debía hacer en la mañana y nos montamos en un coche que nos esperaba en la entrada.  
>—Es un terreno inmenso y aunque de momento solo es un montón de polvo, tierra y rocas, cuando empecemos a construir dará un giro de ciento ochenta grados.<br>—¿Cuántas personas dirigirán el proyecto?  
>—Nos hemos asociado diez empresarios.<br>—¿Diez?  
>—Sé que nos hemos reunido con al menos veinte, pero muchos de ellos desistieron de la idea. En el fondo es bueno. Sé que es un buen proyecto que atraerá dinero y cuantos menos sean a repartir mejor. —Odiaba la avaricia que lo rodeaba.<p>

—¿Cómo llegaste a estar entre los empresarios más ricos de Chicago?  
>—Todo fue por herencia. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. No podía hacerme cargo de la empresa hasta ser mayor de edad, por lo que se hizo cargo un tío. Cuando cumplí diecinueve, después de solo estudiar un año de empresariales, pude hacerme cargo de la empresa. Mi tío insistió en que aprendería trabajando. Él había hecho un buen trabajo en la empresa, y aunque insistió en retirarse, yo no se lo permití. Ahora es el mayor socio de la empresa principal de Chicago.<br>—Vaya, es muy curioso. Tienes veintitrés años y un gran imperio.  
>—Tengo veinticinco.<br>—¿Cómo?  
>—Repetí algunos años en el instituto. —Rio restándole importancia.<br>—Ah.

Nos quedamos en completo silencio después de eso. Media hora más tarde llegamos a nuestro destino. El día fue aburrido, otra vez. Recorrimos el inmenso terreno. Todos parecían maravillados con lo que veían. Hablaban de un proyecto ambicioso, demasiado quizás. Un par de arquitectos se había reunido con todos ellos, enseñándoles una idea base de lo que pensaban hacer. Yo no podía ver algo bueno por ninguna parte. Tan solo veía, como dijo Michael, montones de polvo, tierra y enormes piedras. En fin, yo no tenía cabeza para ello.  
>Mi móvil vibró en el bolsillo de mi falda. Fui hacia una esquina apartada y lo miré.<br>_ No pude contestar a tus llamadas porque tengo un montón de trabajo. Han pasado unos líos con unos famosos, por lo que tenemos mucho jugo para exprimir. Hablaremos más adelante. Siento no haber avisado. En unos días podremos salir a pasear de nuevo. Besos, adiós. _

Releí un par de veces el mensaje de Ethan, sintiendo que podía respirar con alivio ante sus palabras. Al menos estaba todo bien y no le había pasado nada. Le contesté con un rápido ahora no puedo hablar, luego te llamo y guardé el teléfono.  
>Tres horas después todo estaba listo. Habían terminado de hablar de todo lo acordado, aunque al parecer aún les quedaban varios días para reunirse.<br>Fuimos a un restaurante moderno, donde la comida era deliciosa. Al menos, cuando llegamos al hotel, ya no tuve que volver a salir. Disfruté de una relajante tarde sin ninguna tarea pendiente.

—Ethan.  
>—Hola Bellita, ¿cómo has estado?<br>—Cansada, pero todo bien ¿y tú?  
>—A tope de trabajo. Como te dije ha habido noticias jugosas por aquí, por lo que tengo mucho que redactar.<br>—Eso es bueno, al menos estás entretenido.  
>—Sí y no. Llevo una semana sin verte. Pero lo bueno es que mañana podré salir. ¿Que te parece ir a cenar?<br>—No puedo.  
>—¿Por qué?<br>—Estoy en Nueva York.

Y de nuevo ocurrió. Ethan tuvo casi la misma reacción que Edward. Me bombardeó a preguntas, casi sin dejarme tiempo para contestar. Cuando ya le conté todo y se quedó convencido aunque enfadado por no haberle avisado antes me dijo que esperaría ansioso por mi regreso. Yo solo pude recordar a Edward, en la manera en la que había logrado calmarlo. ¡Diablos! Extrañaba sus labios, su presencia, las sensaciones que me transmitía.  
>Hablé con Ethan largo y tendido, me contó un poco de su día a día y yo le puse al tanto de lo que había hecho.<br>Cuando acabé de hablar decidí usar el jacuzzi del cuarto de baño. No puedo decir cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, pero si estaba un minuto más dentro del agua la piel de mis dedos quedaría irreconocible.

Los siguientes cinco días fueron tortuosos. Parecía que los empresarios no se pondrían de acuerdo nunca. Si a uno le gustaban los planos del hotel de una manera otro tenía que encontrarle un fallo, por más diminuto que fuera. Llevábamos once días en Nueva York y el proyecto no había avanzado prácticamente nada. Al menos hoy iríamos a visitar Central Park. Estaba emocionada por eso. Jamás lo había visto, porque no podía recordar absolutamente nada de él.  
>Recorrimos los largos caminos de verde césped hasta la una, a esa hora todo se detuvo y fuimos al restaurante épico de Central Park: The Loeb Boathouse.<br>Quedé maravillada con ese restaurante. La preciosa vista del lago era el complemento perfecto para el restaurante. Me decidí por una ensalada Wedge Boathouse, papaya verde y ensalada de jícama y de postre una porción de tarta de mouse de fruta de la pasión. La comida fue sublime.

Los días siguieron pasando, cumpliéndose así dieciséis días en Nueva York. No sabía cuanto más duraría este viaje, pero estaba desesperada por regresar a casa. Definitivamente los días se hacían largos y pesados y parecía que el maldito proyecto "hotel de lujo" jamás acabaría. En la mañana fuimos de nuevo al terreno de construcción, donde al menos parecía que ya estaban todos de acuerdo con como sería el hotel.  
>—Esta noche iremos a cenar a un lujoso restaurante un poco alejado. La cena será de gala, así que elige bien la ropa. Esperaré por ti a las ocho en el hall. Hasta luego. —Apenas susurré una leve despedida ante las palabras de Michael. ¿Una cena de gala?, ¿con qué motivo? No le di más vueltas y me dirigí a la habitación del hotel.<p>

A las cinco de la tarde estaba desesperada. No tenía ningún vestido para la ocasión. Jamás imaginé que algo así podría suceder. Di vueltas por la terraza, intentando pensar en como solucionaría mi problema. Como si hubiera sido invocado, un botones llamó a mi puerta.  
>—Esto es para usted señorita Isabella. Espero le guste. —Le di una rápida propina al joven muchacho y cerré la puerta. No sabía que podía ser.<br>Tendí la caja rectangular de tamaño mediano en la cama, desesperada por saber cual era su contenido. En cuanto la abrí no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de sorpresa. Un precioso vestido estaba dentro de la caja, perfectamente colocado. Cogí la nota que lo acompañaba.

"Espero que te guste y te parezca adecuado. No sé si acerté con la talla, pero seguro que sí. Sabría a la perfección las medidas de tu cuerpo. Úsalo esta noche, me encantaría verlo en ti. M.N"

Como si quemara solté la nota con rapidez, la cual cayó a mis pies. Por curiosidad saqué el vestido de la caja, descubriendo que era mucho más hermoso de lo que parecía. Era largo, de un llamativo rojo. Poseía una sola manga, la cual estaba cubierta por una ancha cadena de plata. Se enganchaba por dos tiras gruesas a la parte delantera, dejando gran parte de la espalda al descubierto. Un profundo escote adornaba la parte delantera. Era realmente hermoso, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no era correcto usarlo. No me habían gustado para nada las palabras de Michael. Mi cuerpo se había estremecido en cuanto las leí. Además de lo que había dicho, se notaba claramente el deseo en sus palabras, el vestido exponía demasiada piel. No debía ponérmelo. No quería ponérmelo.

Lo guardé nuevamente en la caja y agarré mi bolso con desesperación. Me dirigí a la boutique del hotel, allí podría encontrar un nuevo vestido. Me atendió una amable dependienta, la cual me ayudó a decidirme por otro vestido que me enamoró. Me decidí por uno negro, con escote de palabra de honor. Dos tiras brillantes salían desde la espalda, creando dos formas triangulares. Una de ellas moría en el fin de mi pecho izquierdo, la otra en el inicio de la abertura del vestido, dejando ver mi pierna derecha. Poseía pequeños destellos brillantes. Me pareció más que perfecto para la ocasión. Sencillo, elegante, y para nada escotado. Compré también unas sandalias plateadas y prácticamente corrí a la habitación para poder probármelo en calma.

Después de una rápida ducha, sequé mi cabello y remarqué mis rizos naturales. Me coloqué el vestido, sintiéndome totalmente hermosa con él. Cuando terminé de arreglarme me observé frente al espejo por largo tiempo, hasta que me convencí del todo. Ya se me ocurriría una excusa para Michael. A las ocho menos cinco bajé al hall con total calma, sintiéndome un poco temerosa de su reacción. Lo vi apoyado en una columna, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, la cual desapareció en cuanto vio que no llevaba su vestido. Frunció el ceño y se acercó hacia mí a pasos agigantados.  
>—¿No te gustó el vestido? —Preguntó directamente.<br>—No-no era de mi talla. —Pronuncié. —Me quedaba demasiado grande. —Soné totalmente ridícula diciendo eso.  
>—Pensé que era la talla adecuada.<br>—Es demasiado holgado y largo. —Desvié la mirada.

—Es una lástima. Me hubiera encantado verte enfundada en ese vestido. Te verías exquisita. —Me estremecí al ver que lamía sus labios.  
>—¿Po-podemos irnos ya?<br>—Bien. —Fingí buscar algo en mi bolso cuando me tendió su brazo. En el coche me senté lo más alejada de él. Me sentía realmente incómoda, sabía perfectamente que no había apartado la mirada de mí en todo el camino.  
>—Este vestido también te sienta muy bien. Estás hermosa. —Me sobresalté cuando lo vi con la intención de llevar su mano hacia mi muslo.<br>Casi salí corriendo cuando el coche se detuvo frente al restaurante. Entré casi sin esperarlo y, una vez nos situaron en nuestra mesa, intenté no acercarme demasiado a él.

—Relájate Isabella. Estaremos solos. —Mis nervios aumentaron ante sus palabras.  
>—¿Por-por qué?<br>—Es una cena íntima. Tenemos que celebrar el éxito. —Levantó su copa de champán, pero yo ni siquiera pude corresponder su gesto. Estaba petrificada en mi sitio.  
>—¿Cu-cuándo regresaremos a Chicago? —Dije después de un incómodo silencio cuando sirvieron el primer plato.<br>—¿Quieres irte ya?  
>—Sí, se me hace extraño pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa.<br>—Si todo sale como he planeado para esta noche regresaremos en un par de días. Todo depende de ti. —Fruncí el ceño.

—¿De mí?  
>—Sí. —Lamió sus labios. —Y de como acabe la noche. —Estiró su mano y acarició la mía. La aparté con rapidez, como si estuviera contagiado.<br>—Yo pensé que también cenaríamos con los demás empresarios.  
>—Hoy es una noche para celebrar. Al fin todo se ha acabo. La construcción del hotel está en marcha.<br>—Bien. —Pronuncié.  
>—Te noto tensa. Tranquila, todo será perfecto. —No me gustó para nada su mirada. Provocó un estremecimiento en mi cuerpo.<br>—Por ti Isabella, por lo hermosa que estás esta noche. Espero que no todo acabe aquí. —No pude levantar mi copa para brindar cuando percibí su mirada llena de lujuria.

—Po-por el nuevo hotel. —Dije chocando su copa con la mía.  
>—Sí, por la unión que provocará. —Intenté hablar tan solo de trabajo todo el tiempo que estuvimos cenando.<br>—¿Me concederías este baile? —Preguntó tendiendo su mano.  
>—Yo… No sé…<br>—Tranquila, es tan solo un baile.  
>—No puedo. No me parece lo correcto. Tan solo eres mi jefe. —Enfaticé la última parte.<br>—Está bien, no te obligaré. —Respiré con alivio.  
>—Vamos, la noche aún es muy larga. —Nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos nuevamente a la entrada, donde el coche ya esperaba por nosotros.<p>

—Gracias por esta noche Isabella. Aunque has estado callada, supongo que por el cansancio, yo la he disfrutado mucho. Es fascinante saber que aún eres más hermosa de lo que imaginaba.  
>—Gra-gracias. —Saqué mi móvil y toqueteé en todas partes fingiendo total interés. No me sentía con la fuerza necesaria para seguir viendo sus intentos de conquista. Jamás podría tener algo con él.<br>—¿No te apetece una copa? —Preguntó cuando nos encontrábamos en el hall y quise salir huyendo hacia mi habitación.  
>—En otra ocasión, estoy muy cansada. —Intenté sonreír.<br>—Bien, te acompañaré. —Mierda, no podría librarme de él jamás.  
>—Gra-gracias. Nos veremos mañana. —Hablé apresuradamente cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación.<p>

—Estoy encantado contigo Isabella. Me encanta tu eficacia y la manera de trabajar que posees. Sin duda eres única.  
>—Adiós Michael. —Me adentré rápidamente en la habitación cuando lo vi con las claras intenciones de arrinconarme para besarme. Cerré la puerta con presura y respiré entrecortadamente. Si hubiera tardado un segundo más él habría logrado besarme. Agradecí a todos los santos que conocía por haberme ayudado. Parecía no poder comprender que con él solo quería la relación estricta jefe-secretaria.<br>Coloqué el suave camisón sobre mi cuerpo y me tumbé en la cama con rapidez. Necesitaba escuchar su voz. Sin dudarlo marqué su número y una sonrisa se expandió en mi rostro cuando contestó al segundo pitido.  
>—Edward… —Susurré, sintiéndome totalmente abatida.<p>

El característico sonido de un teléfono me despertó de mi plácido sueño. Gruñí con frustración. Estiré mi brazo hacia la mesilla y contesté el teléfono del hotel aún extrañada.  
>—¿Si…?<br>—¿Señorita Swan?  
>—¿Quién?<br>—La llamamos de la recepción del hotel. El señor Newton nos ha pedido que le digamos que haga las maletas, que el vuelo saldrá en tres horas.  
>—¡Gracias! —Chillé de la emoción.<br>—De nada, todo un placer. Que tenga un buen viaje. Esperamos haya disfrutado de su estancia en New York Palace.  
>—Sí, ha sido perfecto. —Me levanté de sopetón de la cama y me dirigí corriendo al baño.<p>

Coloqué toda mi ropa sin cuidado alguno. Metí cada pieza según iban cayendo desde el armario. Lo único que doblé con cuidado fue el vestido negro que había comprado. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para cerrar la desordenada maleta. No pude dejar de sonreír mientras terminaba todo. Al fin volvía a Chicago después de casi veinte días.  
>Bajé al hall y me encontré con el mismo guardaespaldas de la vez pasada.<br>—Permítame señorita. —Le tendí la maleta y dejé que me llevara hacia el coche. Sonreí aún más cuando vi el jet privado en la pista. No podía esperar para subir a él. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al entrar. Michael estaba ya en él y no parecía de lo más contento. Quise que la tierra me tragara. Me senté frente a él y lo saludé levemente.

—Por fin se cumple tu sueño.  
>—¿Cómo?<br>—Al fin regresamos a Chicago.  
>—Sí… Han pasado bastantes días.<br>—No sé que te pasó ayer Isabella. —¡Mierda! No pensé que me diría algo tan rápido.  
>—Solo… Tenía demasiado sueño y quería llegar a la cama.<br>—Parecía que huías de mí.  
>—Cla-claro que no.<br>—Nunca haría nada que no quisieras. Solo pensaba que tal vez… Después de tanto tiempo… Podríamos…  
>—Yo te considero solo mi jefe Michael. —Aclaré.<p>

—Es una lástima. No me hace feliz tu rechazo por segunda vez consecutiva.  
>—No creo haberte dado ninguna señal. Yo entré en tu empresa a buscar trabajo, no amor.<br>—No tenemos porqué meternos en los tópicos. Podemos pasarlo bien juntos sin ningún compromiso.  
>—Me parece increíble que digas algo así. Yo solo busco un empleo Michael, si piensas que algo más puede pasar entre nosotros, olvídalo. Será mejor que todo acabe con este viaje. —Desvié los ojos hacia mi reloj, sintiéndome mejor al saber que solo quedaba una hora de vuelo.<br>—No voy a despedirte Isabella. Pero la diversión no le afecta a nadie.  
>—Ya te lo he dicho Michael, no quiero nada contigo.<br>—Parece ser que las personas nunca cambian. —Se levantó enfadado de su sitio y desapareció por alguna puerta. No le di importancia.

—Esto es una porquería… —Pensé hastiada. Solo a mí me podía pasar esto. No podía encontrar nada de atractivo en Michael, absolutamente nada. Esperaba que el buen ambiente de trabajo no se estropeara. Me gustaba trabajar para su empresa y me sentía muy a gusto con Laura como compañera, pero si él no dejaba de insistir me iría sin mirar atrás. No quería más problemas en mi vida. Suficientes tenía ya.  
>Salí corriendo del avión, esperé por mi maleta y, como no vi a Michael por ningún sitio, decidí salir por la puerta que me indicó la azafata para llegar a la entrada del aeropuerto. Ya fuera cogí un taxi y me relajé completamente. Al fin estaba en casa.<br>Me tiré sobre mi blanco sofá en cuanto atravesé la puerta de casa. Quería chillar de alegría. Había esperado demasiado por este día.

—Hey Bells, ¿cómo va todo? —Preguntó Ethan en cuanto contesté su llamada.  
>—De maravilla.<br>—Me alegro. ¿Aún no sabes cuándo regresas? —Su voz se notaba ansiosa.  
>—Estoy en casa Ethan.<br>—¿Cómo?  
>—Llegué hace tan solo dos horas. —Dije mirándome mi reloj.<br>—Ese es fantástico, ¿por qué no me has avisado? Hubiera ido por ti al aeropuerto.  
>—Fue todo muy repentino y es una larga historia. Despreocúpate, lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí. —Mi voz transmitía mi felicidad.<p>

—Eso hay que celebrarlo Bells. Además, quiero verte. ¿Qué te parece una rica cena en mi casa?  
>—Suena bien, yo también quiero verte.<br>—Perfecto, ¿qué te parece a las ocho?  
>—Bien, así me dará tiempo a arreglarlo todo.<br>—Genial. Adiós Bells, iré al supermercado.  
>—¿Llevo algo?<br>—No, déjamelo todo a mí. Nos vemos. —Colgó la llamada sin darme tiempo a replicar.  
>Suspiré feliz. Lo había extraño, había extrañado todo. Nueva York no era una ciudad para mí, no podría haber soportado más tiempo allí. Prefería Chicago por sobre todo.<p>

Timbré la puerta de su casa y esperé para que abriera la puerta.  
>—¡Hola! —Mi saludo se convirtió en un agudo chillido cuando me vi envuelta por sus brazos.<br>—Bells, no sabes lo que te extrañé. —Se separó levemente de mí para hablar, pero en cuanto terminó volvió a abrazarme fuertemente. Correspondí su gesto con gusto.  
>—Yo también Ethan, no podría haber soportado un día más en Nueva York.<br>—Ven pasa, estaremos mejor dentro. —Se encargó de cerrar la puerta después de que entrara delante de él.  
>—La cena tardará un poquito más. —Se sonrojó levemente. Me impresioné de su gesto.<p>

—Tranquilo, tenemos tiempo. —Sonreí.  
>—Bueno, supongo que has hecho de todo en estos días.<br>—Era un viaje de trabajo, no he tenido tiempo para divertirme. Ha sido bastante cansado y aburrido. —Resoplé.  
>—¿Por qué fue exactamente?<br>—Mi jefe tenía que hablar con una gran cantidad de empresarios para que cerraran un contrato millonario. Van a poner en marcha la construcción de un nuevo hotel, que según dicen, será de lo más lujoso. Al final todo salió bien y la empresa en la que trabajo se llevó un buen pellizco.  
>—Y estoy seguro que su fortuna ya es elevada.<br>—Sí, muy elevada.  
>—Todos son muy avariciosos. —Asentí concordando sus palabras.<p>

Nos fundimos en una larga charla sobre todo lo que había hecho en Nueva York y sobre su trabajo. Ethan había tenido que hacer muchos informes sobre las nuevas noticias que habían recibido. Al parecer los líos de los famosos daban para mucho, por lo que su trabajo estaba colapsado. Una hora y media más tarde nos dirigimos al comedor para cenar. Me prohibió que lo ayudara a servir ya que decía que él era el anfitrión y deseaba mimarme. Solo me reí ante sus palabras. Lo sentía más cariñoso que nunca. No dije nada al respecto, seguramente era porque mi viaje le pilló desprevenido. Hice una nota mental de que debía llamar a Edward para avisarle de mi llegada. En cuanto saliera de casa de Ethan lo llamaría para poder hablar con más calma. Moría de ganas de verlo, no veía la hora de que llegara mañana. Solo esperaba que estuviera libre.

—Espero te guste. —Me dijo tímidamente sirviéndome un plato de una rica ensalada de pollo.  
>—Se ve deliciosa. —Apremié. Terminó de servir todo y se sentó frente a mí en la cuadrada mesa.<br>—¿Sabe tu… Amigo… Que has regresado ya? —Preguntó pocos minutos después.  
>—¿Te refieres a Edward?<br>—Sí.  
>—No aún, se lo diré más adelante. —Sonrió ampliamente. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?<br>—Curiosidad. —Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras. No entendía por qué me había dicho eso. Pero pude notar la clara satisfacción en su mirada. Era como si se alegrara de saber de mi llegada antes que Edward. Era absurdo.

—Sé que te gusta la comida italiana, así qué… Espero hayan salido bien. —Me tendió un rico plato de ravioles de carne con salsa de tomate.  
>—Oh Ethan, tienen una pinta increíble.<br>—Es la primera vez que preparo unos…  
>—Umm… —Pronuncié levemente cuando llevé dos ha mi boca. —Exquisitos.<br>—¿Segura?  
>—Claro que sí. Son magníficos. —Sonrió como un niño.<br>Cuando terminamos de cenar nos dirigimos hacia el salón nuevamente. Encendió la televisión y nos relajamos en el sofá disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Me sentía bien a su lado, relajada completamente. Disfrutamos de ese momento de tranquilidad absoluta. Al menos yo estaba tranquila. A mitad de la programación lo sentí removerse incómodo en el sofá. Parecía no encontrar la posición correcta. Incluso lo vi morder sus uñas. Eso fue alarmante. Me preocupé.

—¿Qué sucede Ethan? —Apagó la televisión y se giró para mirarme.  
>—Nada… —Titubeó.<br>—Estás intranquilo.  
>—Bueno yo… Será mejor que lo haga de una vez. —Se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia la cocina. Seguí con la mirada sus movimientos.<br>—¿Ethan?  
>—Quiero que brindemos Bells. Por tu regreso. —Me tendió una copa de vino tinto.<br>—Por estar de nuevo en casa. —Sonreí y choqué su copa con la mía.  
>—Por nosotros… —Susurró levemente.<br>—Gracias por la cena Ethan, ha sido fantástica. —Dejé la copa en la mesa de centro el salón.

—En realidad yo… —Sujetó mi mano cuando vio que tuve intención de levantarme.  
>—Debo irme ya Ethan, se hace tarde.<br>—Serán solo unos minutos. —Asentí. —En realidad la cena no era únicamente para celebrar tu regreso. —Fruncí el ceño. —Hay algo que quiero decirte.  
>—Adelante.<br>—Bells… Cuando me llamaste para decirme que estabas fuera comprendí muchas cosas. Me he acostumbrado tanto a tu presencia que me hiciste falta cada día. Fue frustrante no tenerte aquí. —Acarició mi mejilla con ternura. Se acercó un poco más a mí.  
>—Yo también extrañé estar en casa.<br>—Es mucho más que eso. Comprendí que me haces más falta de la que pensaba. —Su cuerpo estaba peligrosamente cerca del mío.

—Ethan yo no sé…  
>—Siempre estaré agradecido del día que te conocí. Lo eres todo para mí Bells… Y quería… No, necesito decírtelo todo.<br>—¿De qué se trata Ethan?  
>—Yo te quiero Bells.<br>—Yo también Ethan. Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo.  
>—No, no así. Que-quería pedirte que fueras mi novia. —Me quedé totalmente plasmada en mi sitio. No pude ni siquiera parpadear.<br>—¿Qué-qué dices?  
>—Te amo Bells… Quiero que me des una oportunidad… —Mi respiración se cortó ante sus palabras. Antes de que me diera tiempo a procesar todo lo que me había dicho sentí sus labios sobre los míos.<p>

Me besó con ternura, pero con insistencia. Yo no pude corresponder su beso. Lo consideraba solo mi amigo. ¿Qué demonios hacía? Quise separarme rápidamente de él, pero sus manos apretaron más fuertemente mis mejillas, imposibilitando mis movimientos. Sus labios presionaron más los míos, buscando alguna respuesta.  
>—¡No! —Le dije cuando reaccioné del todo. Me puse rápidamente de pie y me alejé de él. —¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto? —Le pregunté aún atónita.<br>—Porque te amo Bella. Dame una oportunidad por favor.  
>—No puedes estropearlo todo tan rápidamente. Somos amigos Ethan, ¿recuerdas?<br>—No quiero ser solo tu amigo.  
>—No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos Ethan.<br>—Inténtalo por favor. —Se puso de pie y se acercó a mí. Vi su intención de volver a besarme.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo. —Le dije fríamente. Sin pensármelo dos veces me giré con rapidez y abrí la puerta de su casa.  
>—Bella… —Me llamó.<br>—No. —Sentencié cuando quiso acercarse. Cerré la puerta con velocidad y prácticamente corrí para alejarme de él, temerosa de que saliera a buscarme. Corrí unas cuantas calles hasta que me aseguré de que no venía detrás de mí.  
>Sin ser consciente de mis movimientos, pues mi cerebro intentaba procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, me dirigí hacia donde mi corazón me dictaba.<br>Ethan había cometido una verdadera locura con lo que había hecho. ¿Enamorado de mí? No podía creerlo. Era mi amigo, y lo apreciaba inmensamente por eso, pero no sabía como reaccionar ante lo que había pasado. Si realmente me amaba yo no podía hacer nada, y tampoco enfadarme. No había motivo para eso. Solo estaba confusa.

En cuanto divisé su casa apresuré mis pasos y timbré con impaciencia. Esperaba que no estara durmiendo, pues eran ya las once de la noche. Me sentí aliviada cuando escuché sus pasos tras la puerta.  
>—¿Quién? —Preguntó abriendo la puerta. Me quedé muda por un momento, deleitándome inconscientemente de que tan solo llevara puesto unos pantalones de chándal.<br>—Ed… —Susurré y prácticamente me abalancé hacia él. Sentí sus brazos enredarse en mi cuerpo y me sentí totalmente en casa.  
>—Oh Dios, no puedo creerlo. —Dijo en el lóbulo de mi oreja y apretó más fuertemente mi cuerpo. Me deleité con el aroma varonil de su cuerpo y con la sensación de calor que me transmitía. Antes de poder decir algo sentí sus suaves labios sobre mi boca. Correspondí su beso totalmente gustosa, sabiendo que era mi adicción. Me sentí un poco extraña al besarlo, y el rostro de Ethan apareció en mi mente como un destello de luz. Me separé de él con fiereza.<p>

—¿Ocurre algo?  
>—No, solamente prefiero que entremos. —Intenté sonreír. Asintió y cerró la puerta. Rápidamente sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro.<br>—¿Por qué no me avisaste?  
>—Era una sorpresa. —Suavicé mi voz, sintiéndome mal al mentirle.<br>—Una gran sorpresa. —Dio un beso en mi cabeza y me apretó más contra su cuerpo. No pude evitar suspirar cuando sentí su perfecta anatomía contra mi espalda. Era una deliciosa sensación. Acaricié sus brazos y sonreí.  
>—Te extrañé tanto… —Giró mi cuerpo y volvió a atacar mis labios. Me sentía en una nube, incapaz de controlar mis movimientos. Enredé mis manos en su cabello y me apreté más contra él. Mordisqueé su labio inferior, sintiendo como profundizaba el beso.<p>

Después de que parecía que no podíamos estar separados nos dirigimos hacia el sofá. Me apretó contra su cuerpo, creando de nuevo una increíble sensación de satisfacción.  
>Le conté levemente lo que había hecho en Nueva York, sintiéndome demasiado repetitiva. Había hecho prácticamente lo mismo con Ethan. La única diferencia era que con Edward me encontraba abrazada en el sofá y que se notaba claramente la diferencia de relaciones.<br>—¿A qué hora salió tu vuelo?  
>—A las doce.<br>—¿Y como es que te has decidido por venir tan tarde?  
>—Necesitaba verte justo ahora.<br>—Has derrochado toda una tarde. —Me sonrió, pero noté la sospecha en sus palabras.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo?  
>—Bueno, prácticamente descansar y deshacer la maleta.<br>—Umm… —Noté que no se fiaba del todo de mis palabras.  
>—Bueno… En realidad… Te-tengo algo que decirte.<br>—¿El qué? —Me estremecí cuando acarició con lentitud mi brazo izquierdo.  
>—Siento que si no lo hago explotaré. Quiero compartirlo contigo.<br>—Hazlo Bella.  
>—Es-estuve con Ethan y…<br>—¿Cuándo?  
>—Hace poco… Me invitó ha cenar y bueno…<br>—Estuviste con él antes de venir aquí. —Afirmó.  
>—Sí y pasó algo…<br>—¿Qué ha hecho? —Apartó los brazos de mi cuerpo y se puso rígido. Giré para poder observar su rostro.

—Bueno… Él… Me dijo que…  
>—¿Te hizo algo malo?<br>—No, solo… Prométeme escuchar todo antes de decir nada.  
>—De acuerdo.<br>—Todo iba perfectamente bien. Después de cenar fuimos al salón a ver la tele y a conversar. Pero él se puso nervioso y después de servirme una copa de vino dijo que quería confesarme algo. —Suspiré para darme fuerzas. —Me pidió ser su novia alegando que me ama. —Pude ver claramente el destello de furia que atacó los ojos de Edward.  
>—¡¿Qué?<br>—Me confesó lo que sentía por mí y des-después me besó. —Susurré la última parte. Edward apretó la mandíbula, provocando que sus dientes rechinaran.

—Maldito… —Dijo entre dientes. —No tenía ningún derecho de hacer eso.  
>—Lo sé…<br>—¿Qué le dijiste tú? —Me preguntó de repente.  
>—Pu-pues que yo tan solo lo quiero como a un amigo… Qui-quiso volver a besarme, pero lo aparté y salí de su casa.<br>—¿Y es eso verdad?  
>—¿El qué?<br>—Que tan solo lo consideras tu amigo.  
>—¿Qué estás insinuando? —Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por el salón.<br>—No sé si ha podido surgir algo entre vosotros. Pasáis mucho tiempo juntos. —Abrí y cerré mi boca, incrédula por lo que decía.

—Debiste impedir que te besara. —Me sentí intimidada desde mi posición.  
>—Y lo hice. Me aparté en cuanto pude… No imaginé que me besaría.<br>—¿Qué sentiste cuando lo hizo Bella? Dímelo. —Sentí la furia y los celos destilar por sus palabras.  
>—No sentí nada. ¿Qué demonios quieres que sienta?<br>—No lo sé, tal vez él te gusta y no quieres admitirlo.  
>—Es tan solo mi amigo.<br>—Pues si él se comportó así tal vez fue porque tú insinuaste algo.  
>—Te has vuelto loco, realmente loco. —Me puse de pie, sintiendo la rabia bullir dentro de mí.<br>—No Isabella, nada de eso. Si te comportarás con él como solo amigos no tendría que tener esperanzas.  
>—Yo nunca hice nada para incitarlo a más. ¿Acaso tengo la culpa de que se enamorara de mí? —Sentí que levanté la voz más de lo debido.<p>

—Podrías haber impuesto distancia con él. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?  
>—¿De qué?<br>—¿Lo volverás a ver?  
>—No pienso huir de él como una criminal.<br>—Deberías. Se comportó como todo un canalla. No sabes que hará la próxima vez.  
>—No, no lo sé. Pero para mí sigue siendo mi amigo. Y quiero que me explique todo bien. No tengo porque estar enfada con él.<br>—¿Por qué no? Te besó a la fuerza.  
>—Todo el mundo comete errores Edward. Y él tampoco es culpable de sus sentimientos.<br>—Me parece increíble que lo estés justificando.  
>—No lo hago. Solo que tampoco fue correcto irme de esa manera. —Intenté que el ambiente se relajara.<p>

—Tienes que hacerte respetar como mujer.  
>—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el respeto.<br>—Claro que sí. Tú no eres nada suyo para que se tome esas confianzas.  
>—No soy nada de nadie. No soy un objeto.<br>—Tú eras mía Isabella y siempre serás mía. —En rápidos pasos se acercó a mí y sujetó mi cintura.  
>—Edward…<br>—Siempre Isabella, siempre. —Besó mis labios con rudeza, con urgencia. No quise corresponder a su beso, pero apretó con fuerza mi cuerpo contra el suyo, prácticamente obligándome. Quise separarme, porque no estaba para nada de acuerdo con todo lo que había dicho. Me sacudí son fuerza, hasta que logré zafarme.

—¿Ahora vas a prohibirme besarte? —Sonrió con burla. No sabía que demonios le pasaba.  
>—¿Quién se está comportando como un canalla ahora?<br>—No me compares con él.  
>—No lo hago, pero tú también me estás obligando.<br>—No te quiero cerca de él Isabella. —Lo miré con incredulidad.  
>—Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme verlo.<br>—Volverá a intentar besarte la próxima vez. Incluso querrá más, ¿estás segura de que seguirás negándote?  
>—No sé que tipo de persona crees que soy Edward. Y pensé que me conocías mucho más. Pero ya veo que sigues desconfiando de mí y acusándome sin tener pruebas. Y recuerdo que eso ya pasó una vez. No volveré a permitirlo.<p>

Salí apresuradamente de su casa y di un fuerte portazo que resonó con gravedad. Sentí tanta rabia acumulada dentro de mí que mi cabeza empezó a doler con insistencia. Apreté los dientes porque sentía que de un momento a otro empezaría a chillar como energúmena en medio de la solitaria calle que atravesaba con paso veloz. Me había pasado prácticamente lo mismo dos veces en un solo día. Tan solo quise buscar consuelo en Edward, no que me recriminara por todo lo que he hecho. En realidad no he hecho nada, pero tampoco iba a dejar a Ethan de lado. No se merecía eso, porque enamorarse no era ningún pecado. Edward estaba totalmente cegado por los celos, pero yo no le permitiría que me hiriera por segunda vez. No de nuevo. No era un objeto, y no dejaría que me tratara como le diera la gana.

Apreté los puños con fuerza. Sentía la rabia bullir de mi cuerpo, recorrer mis venas con alarmante velocidad. Quería gritar y liberar un poco de todo lo que sentía. Dios, él se había comportado como un maldito idiota. Estaba cabreada, demasiado para mi propia salud mental. Me pareció ver todo rojo a mi alrededor. La furia parecía quemar dentro de mi cuerpo. Era como si fogonazos de ardiente fuego se estamparan en mi cuerpo. ¿Acaso era tan difícil para él entenderlo? Diablos. Si había acudido a él era por algo. Quería sentirme protegida, amada, pero no supo controlarse esta vez. Sentí que huir fue lo correcto, porque si me hubiera quedado un minuto más en su casa todo hubiera sido un jodido caos sin retorno. Ya no quería estropear más todo. Veía como todo lo que había logrado reconstruir se desmoronaba ante mis ojos sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

Quise regresar y enfrentarlo. Decirle todo lo que mi mente pensaba. Pero no era lo suficientemente valiente, o no quería verlo de nuevo. El caso era que me encontraba caminando de un lado a otro sin un destino fijo. No me importó que fueran más de las doce de la noche. Nada me importó en ese momento. Solo quería un medio para liberar todo lo que sentía, todo lo malo que había dentro de mi cuerpo. No pude encontrar una rápida solución, y me sentí peor aún. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba, mis dientes luchaban unos contra otros creando un molesto sonido chirriante. Estaba cansada de su comportamiento, porque a pesar de todo no parecía haber aprendido nada. Pensé que había rectificado, pero ya me había dado cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Cada vez que se enfada perdía los estribos. Se descontrolaba de una manera brutal. Se dejaba llevar por los celos sin sentido que lo atravesaban.

Tan solo necesitaba que confiara un poco más en mí, que me diera un margen para demostrarle que no quería engañarlo. Necesitaba de él, porque estúpidamente se había vuelto mi adicción. Otra vez. A pesar de todo, de que mi memoria no estara completa, de que no lograra recordarlo por completo y de que sintiera que me había enamorado nuevamente de él, Edward no podía confiar en mí. Se cegaba completamente y pagaba todos los platos rotos conmigo. Buscaba un mínimo de apoyo en él, pero las cosas siempre salían mal. Parecía no querer comprenderlo. Lo más fácil para él era acusarme y no escucharme.  
>—Quiero odiarlo. —Dije en voz alta sin importarme nada. —¿Por qué demonios no puedo?<br>Volví a apretar mis puños con más fuerza aún, sintiendo la piel de mis nudillos totalmente rígida.

Ahora era yo la que se sentía completamente segada por la rabia, la desesperación y la desilusión. No pensé, no medité mis movimientos. Tan solo me dejé llevar por todos los sentimientos encontrados que chocaban unos contra otros dentro de mi cuerpo. Agarré mi móvil y marqué su número. No era consiente de lo que hacía, tan solo buscaba una manera de escape.  
>Caminé apresuradamente la distancia que me separaba de donde él me esperaría e intenté meditar lo que iba a hacer. No pude. Mi cerebro se había encerrado en sí mismo. Me estaba dejando actuar sin pensar, y eso no era para nada bueno. No me importó lo que iba a hacer, no pensé en el mañana. Actué sin razón alguna, sabiendo que acabaría arrepintiéndome.<p>

—¿Bells…? —Su voz fue titubeante. Me giré para ver su temeroso y avergonzado rostro. Más furia recorrió mi cuerpo. No era yo en ese momento.  
>—Hola. —Le dije secamente. Se acercó un poco a mí y me pidió explicaciones con su mirada.<br>Lo contemplé largo y tendido, viendo como su cuerpo temblaba con nerviosismo. Reí para mis adentros. Tan solo era un muchacho inocente. Sentía que algo dentro de mí dominaba mi cuerpo.  
>—¿Qué es lo que deseas? —Su respiración era acelerada.<br>Una sonrisa se estableció en mi rostro, buscando más veracidad en lo que estaba a punto de decir. Un brillo malicioso se extendió en mis ojos. La furia recorría cada recoveco de mi anatomía.  
>—Lo he pensado, y me parece una buena idea.<br>—¿El qué?  
>—Sí Ethan, quiero ser tu novia.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello People! :)<em>**  
><strong><em>Ya les dejo un nuevo capítulo totalmente fresco!<em>**  
><strong><em>Espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus opiniones. Ya ven, quedó bastante largo a mi parecer.<em>**  
><strong><em>No quieran ahorcarme por ese final y por todo lo que está pasando. Esta historia es muy explosiva y tiene mucho de donde sacar, solo tengan paciencia y confianza ¿okey?<em>**  
><strong><em>Kisses.<em>**  
><strong><em>By: Crazy Cullen.<em>**

**_PD: Las fotos de los vestidos en mi blog._**  
><strong><em>www . crazycullenandtwilight . blogspot . com (junten los espacios) <em>**


	23. ¡SOS! Problemas de alto riesgo

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 23: ¡S.O.S! Problemas de alto riesgo. :...*...*...~.~_**

Pov Bella:

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡¿Qué he hecho? ¡Diablos! Quería jalar mi pelo para ver si así pensaba antes de hablar. Estoy metida en un jodido problema…  
><em>—Pareces una niña pequeña y berrinchuda.<em> —Pareció decir una vocecita dentro de mi mente. Le di la razón, ¿qué mas podía hacer? Sabía que actuar por impulso nunca traía buenas consecuencias. Yo lo hice, y ahora estoy metida en el lío más grande de mi vida.  
><em>—¡Afronta lo que hiciste y no seas cobarde!<em> —Volvió a regañarme la voz de mi cabeza. _—Tú solita buscaste esto._  
>Volví a darle la razón a esa enfadada voz que parecía habitar dentro de mi mente. Yo me equivoqué, yo lo afronto.<p>

—¿Bella?, ¿es-estás hablando en serio? —Quise cavar un hoyo en la tierra y esconderme ahí por el resto de mi vida. Me sentí mucho más culpable cuando elevé la mirada y vi el brillo que embarcaba los ojos de Ethan. Su rostro gritaba felicidad, ilusión y esperanza por cada poro.  
>—¿Qué hago, qué hago? —No sabía como contestar a mi fuero interno. Estaba perdida. Me sentía desorientada.<br>—E-Ethan yo no… —¡Mierda! Ver como sus ojos se apagaban ante mis palabras fue peor que si me clavara un cuchillo.  
>—Has aceptado mi propuesta. Bella, me haces tan feliz. —Antes de que pudiera parpadear estaba prácticamente pegado a mí y me miraba con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.<p>

—Ethan, Ethan. —Lo llamé al ver que parecía totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. —No sé como decirte esto pero…  
>—No digas nada. Sé que no me amas como yo a ti. Pero sé que me quieres, y que me tienes cariño. Con eso me basta para ser feliz. Tú me haces feliz Bella. No sabes lo agradecido que estoy. —Quise rechistar y negar sus palabras, pero antes de poder hacerlo noté sus manos en mis mejillas y sus labios besar los míos dulcemente.<br>No puedo explicar con claridad lo que sentí en ese momento. No comprendí por qué, pero no me desagradó para nada el roce de su boca contra la mía. Por un segundo, un solo segundo, me sentí bien en sus brazos. Me separé bruscamente de él cuando el rostro enfadado de Edward invadió mis pensamientos.

—Sé que te costará al principio. Pero si has aceptado es porque quieres intentar algo conmigo. Te prometo que te haré feliz Bella y lograré que me ames como yo a ti. —Me sentí la peor persona ante sus palabras.  
><em>—¡Estás metida en un jodido problema!<em> —Gritó mi fuero interno. _—¡Tienes que solucionarlo ya!_  
>—Nunca pensé que algo así pasaría. Imaginé que jamás querrías hablar conmigo por haberte besado a la fuerza en mi departamento. Lo siento por eso Bells, pero me sentí totalmente desesperado. Todos esos días sin verte sirvieron para que aclarara mi mente. Yo no te quiero como mi amiga Bells…<br>_—Estás jugando con sus sentimientos sin importarte nada más que tú. Eres un ser egoísta._ —¡Cállate! Le grité estúpidamente a mi mente. No ayudaba para nada a aclarar la situación.

—Nunca me imaginé teniendo una oportunidad contigo. Siempre pensé que de un momento a otro volverías con ese tipo… Edward. —Frunció el ceño totalmente molesto. —Pero ahora comprendo que ya no lo amas.  
>—¿Qué?<br>—¿Creías que nunca sabría que era él del que me hablabas siempre? Sé perfectamente bien que él es el hombre que te hirió en el pasado y no sé como puedes seguir a su lado. No puede amarte después de todo lo que hizo. —Me quedé totalmente perdida ante sus palabras. Una parte de mí, la más pequeña, empezó a cerrar los puños para prepararse para la pelea y saltar como gata para defender a Edward. Mi otra mitad le dio toda la razón a Ethan. Él no puede amarme si a la primera de cambio me recrimina cualquier cosa que hago. No tiene ningún sentido. Mi yo interno, el que le daba la razón a Ethan, asintió con convicción. _Él no te ama, no como dice hacerlo, porque te juzga ante el mínimo error que cometes._ —Le di la razón a mi voz interna. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

—Ethan… Tienes que comprender que yo… No sé… No estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo.  
>—Dame una oportunidad Bells, solo una. Si ves que no te sientes bien a mi lado prometo no volver a interferir en tu vida. Pero solo quiero demostrarte que te puedo amar sin herirte, que jamás te juzgaré y que te apoyaré en cualquier decisión que tomes.<br>_—No lo mereces…_ —Mi voz interna pareció reñirme por lo que estaba haciendo. Ethan era demasiado bueno para mí.  
>—Tú no mereces esto Ethan, porque yo no puedo prometerte nada. No puedo decirte que terminaré locamente enamorada de ti porque no estoy segura. No quiero herirte.<br>—Afrontaré las consecuencias Bells, no me niegues esto. Si has aceptado es porque una parte de ti quiere esto.  
>—Pero…<br>—Inténtalo al menos. No puedes saber si te volverás a enamorar si no lo intentas. —Medité sus palabras. _—¡Él tiene toda la razón!_ —Gritó mi subconsciente.

—Déjame sanar tus heridas Bells. Déjame restaurar tu corazón. —Sentí mi cuerpo entero derretirse ante sus palabras. Él era increíblemente tierno. No percibí el momento exacto en el que me vi asintiendo.  
>—No puedo prometerte nada. —Le susurré aun apenada.<br>—No quiero promesas. Solo quiero que lo intentes. Podré comprender si decides parar esto.  
>—Está bien Ethan. Lo intentaremos. —Mi voz sonó más convencida de lo que imaginé. Su sonrisa pareció brillar frente a mí.<br>_—Has hecho lo correcto. Tienes que olvidarte de Edward. Porque él solo supo juzgarte, por segunda vez en tu vida._ —Volví a asentir internamente ante las palabras de mi conciencia.  
>Ethan volvió a sujetar mis mejillas para luego besarme con total devoción.<p>

Le sonreí suavemente cuando dejó mis labios para mirarme con atención. Él parecía la persona más feliz de la faz de la tierra y yo me sentía la peor persona. Sabía, aunque quisiera negarlo, que jamás podría amarlo. Porque aunque me haya juzgado, me haya herido y se niegue a escucharme yo a quien realmente amaba es a Edward y nadie podía cambiar eso.  
><em>—Eres una estúpida.<em> —Quise mandar al diablo a mí voz interna. Pero tenía razón. Era una estúpida enamorada del hombre equivocado. Yo también me merecía esta oportunidad, porque tal vez, con el tiempo, lograría sacar de mi mente y sobre todo de mi corazón a Edward y ser feliz con alguien que estara dispuesto a amarme sin condiciones y sin heridas. Tan solo con el corazón.

—Te veré mañana Bells. Tengo el día libre y podremos hacer lo que nos plazca.  
>—De acuerdo. Yo tan solo tengo que trabajar por la mañana.<br>—¿Qué te parece si vamos a algún restaurante a comer?  
>—Estaría bien. —Sonreí levemente.<br>—Bien, pasaré por tu trabajo a la una y media. —Asentí. —Descansa. —Sujetó con delicadeza mi rostro y volvió a besar con ternura mis labios. Podría acostumbrarme a sus besos, tiernos y suaves.  
><em>—¡No mientas! Tú siempre preferirás ser besada con pasión y desenfreno por unos labios que te elevan a las nubes. Por sus labios, por los de Edward.<br>_—¡Cállate! —Le siseé nuevamente a mi voz interna. Estaba empezando a odiarla porque no hacía más que decirme las verdades que no quería escuchar en este momento.  
>—Nos vemos. —Rozó levemente mis labios y me sonrió antes de girarse para irse a su casa.<br>Observé su caminar por unos segundos y no pude evitar compararlo con Edward. _Soy la peor persona que existe._ Me martiricé internamente.

En cuanto entré al salón de casa enseguida mis ojos se dirigieron a la parpadeante luz roja del teléfono fijo. Me hice una idea de quien podían ser las llamadas y sin siquiera mirarlas, porque aun estaba enfadada, borré todos los mensajes que había en el costestador del télefono. Subí a mi habitación para poder cambiarme de ropa e intentar dormir sin pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido el día de hoy.

Cuando baseé mi bolso en la cama y agarré mi móvil me di cuenta de que estaba apagado. Se le había acabado la beteria. Lo enchufé al cargador pero no lo encendí, no quería ninguna molestia. Necesitaba estar completamente sola al menos durante una noche.  
>En cuanto me hundí en mi cómoda cama mis pensamientos me atacaron como pequeños dardos que me imposibilitaban poder relajarme para dormir.<p>

—¡Dios mío! —Susurré en voz alta mientras restregaba mi rostro. —Tengo novio… Y no es nada más y nada menos que el que consideraba mi mejor amigo hace tan solo unas horas.  
><em>—A Edward no le va a gustar eso…<em> —Me advirtió mi fuero interno.  
>—Al carajo con eso. Es mi vida, yo decido.<br>_—Sí claro…_ —Mi voz interna entornó los ojos. _—Si tú lo dices.  
><em>Si ni siquiera podía convencerme internamente, ¿qué me esperaba?

—¡Él no me dejó explicarme! —Dije en voz alta intentando, aun, convencerme de que aceptar ser la novia de Ethan era lo correcto.  
><em>—Pero tuvo razón.<em> —Contratacó mi subcosciente. —_Te dijo que no te negarías la próxima vez ante Ethan, y no lo has hecho. Eso fue hipócrita de tu parte.  
><em>—¡Déjame en paz! —Le grité a… ¿Mi mente?, ¿mi conciencia? No lo sabía y acabaría encerrada en un maniconmio como siguiera así.  
>Me tumbé boca abajo y coloqué la almohada sobre mi cabeza para poder acallar mi voz mental que no dejaba de repetirme que era una hipócrita.<p>

—Dios mío… —Susurré cuando me levanté y me miré frente al espejo. Las ojeras bajo mis ojos eran más que notorias. Formaban una horrorosa sombra bajo mis enrojecidos ojos. Mi pelo estaba más enmarañado que de costumbre y parecía que rompería a llorar de un momento a otro.  
><em>—Yo te lo dije… Pareces una niña…<em> —Suspiré astiada. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana y mi conciencia ya empezaba a torturarme. No había dormido más de cuatro horas, por lo que no era yo en este mismo momento. Me obligué a mover mi cuerpo. Después de media hora y de intentar cubrir mi fantasmagórico rostro con todo el maquillaje posible sin parecer un payaso, me dirigí a la cocina. Desayuné un solo vaso de zumo porque sentía mi estómago totalmente cerrado y revuelto.

No me apetecía nada caminar hacia la parada del autobus, por lo que llamé a un taxi que estuvo en cinco minutos en la puerta de casa.  
>Llegué puntualmente a las ocho de la mañana a la empresa y me dirigí al piso sesenta, que era el último y donde se encontraba la oficina del "gran jefazo". Saludé cariñosamente a Laura y me senté tras mi escritorio. Sentía una gran incomodidad en mi cuerpo porque sabía que Michael seguiría molesto conmigo por rechazarlo, pero me daba igual. Tenía otros problemas más importantes en mi mente.<br>Encendí el ordenador y me puse a trabajar con todo el papelo que tenía en mi escritorio. Debía redactar varios informes para dentro de dos horas. Tecleé rápidamente la información y comencé a trabajar.

Media hora más tarde sonó el timbre del ascensor pero ni siquiera me giré para mirar quien era.  
>—Swan, a mi oficina. —Me sobresalté ante la ruda voz. —¡Ahora! —Genial, pensé. Michael estaba completamente enfadado.<br>Suspiré pesadamente para controlar mi nerviosismo y para aclarar mis ideas. No iba a amedrentarme frente a él o a bajar la cabeza. Si estaba enfadado por rechazarlo prefería irme ahora mismo y dejar de trabajar para él.

Entré a su despacho después de dar un par de golpes en la gruesa puerta. Michael me observaba con una escrutadora mirada desde detrás de su escritorio. Percibí su lasciva mirada recorrer mi cuerpo de arriba abajo.  
>—¿Qué desea señor?<br>—Tienes que completar los informes de tu escritorio. Pasar todos los documentos que contienen las carpetas que ves a tu izquiera y calcular el presupuesto de los cinco últimos años. —Lo miré perpleja.  
>—Y lo quiero para antes de la una. —Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, sabiendo que la cantidad de trabajo que me había mandado era inhumana y que solo lo hacía como venganza. No le daría el gusto de verme fracasar.<br>Asentí levemente y recogí las carpetas.

—¿Algo más señor?  
>—Nada más de momento. Puedes retirarte. —Volví a asentir y me dirigí a la puerta.<br>—Isabella. —Me llamó. —Llévate eso. —Señaló hacia el sillón que ocupaba la esquina derecha de la oficina. Palidecí al ver que era la caja del vestido que me había regalado. —Se te olvidó en el hotel y me lo han devuelto. Haz con él lo que quieras, es tuyo. —Quise negarme, pero no lo hice. Agarré la caja y salí de la oficina con la respiración entrecortada. Coloqué las carpetas en el escritorio y me dirigí hacia el ascensor. Pulsé el botón del piso diez y esperé hasta que el ascensor bajó.

—Buenos días Claudia. —Saludé a la joven chica detrás del mostrador.  
>—Buenos días señorita Isabella. —Había insistido millones de veces con que no me llamara así, pero hoy no dije nada al respecto. Tenía prisa.<br>—Quiero que te quedes con esto. Es todo tuyo y puedes hacer con él lo que desees. Yo no lo necesito. Espero te guste. —Le tendí la rectangular caja a Claudia. Ella era de las pocas personas que me caían bien de la empresa. Habíamos compartido algunas comidas y siempre se encargaba de llevar de un lado a otro todo el papeleo que salía de mi escritorio. Era realmente simpática y agradable y sabía que siempre tuvo problemas en su familia, por lo que era la indicada para tener un vestido tan costoso. Sabía que le gustaría.

Abrió la caja con cautela y se maravilló al ver el vestido.  
>—No puedo aceptarlo. —Dijo con pesadumbre.<br>—Sí puedes y lo vas a hacer. Te quedará perfecto. Nos vemos luego. —No le di tiempo a protestar. Prácticamente salí corriendo hacia el ascensor. Antes de que las puertas de este se cerraran pude ver como su rostro mostraba completa felicidad al ver el vestido en su totalidad. Sonreí ante ello. Claudia estaría perfecta enfunfada en ese precioso vestido. Tenía un cuerpo muy bonito que se empeñaba en ocultar bajo anchas prendas de ropa. Me había contado que dentro de poco tenía una reunión con la familia de su prometido, la cual era de bastante dinero. Me alegré de haberle regalado el vestido. Deslumbraría esa noche.

Me dirigí hacia mi escritorio nuevamente y me enfrasqué de lleno el todo el trabajo que tenía. No le daría a Michael la oportunidad de reírse de mí. No lo dejaría pisotearme. Tenía un orgullo demasiado elevado como para permitírselo. Comencé con el trabajo totalmente dispuesta a terminarlo todo antes de la hora acordada.  
>Tres horas después tenía los ojos completamente irritados y los dedos agarrotados, pero no me importó. Sonreí inmensamente cuando pulsé el último punto del documento y después de guardarlo lo imprimí. Había logrado acabarlo todo antes de lo acordado. Sonreí enormemente. Lo revisé todo con ojo crítico, lo cual me llevó media hora, y en cuanto acabé me levanté con ánimo de mi asiento y con total alegría golpeé la puerta del "gran jefe".<br>—Adelante. —Dijo.

—He terminado con todo. —Me regodeé al ver como abría y cerraba los ojos al igual que la boca totalmente estupefacto. —Puedes revisarlo y ver que está todo perfecto. —Le entregué todos los folders que contenían la gran cantidad de papeles. —Te he mandado el presupuesto por correo y he introducido toda la información en el ordenador.  
>—Pero… ¿Cómo?<br>—Me gusta trabajar. —Le dejé las carpetas en su escritorio y me despedí con un asentimiento de cabeza. Quise gritar de alegría cuando cerré la puerta de su despacho. No pude borrar mi sonrisa al recordar su estupefacta cara.  
>—¡Jódete! —Le grité internamente. Recogí todo mi escritorio y bajé a la entrada de la oficina. Ya era casi la hora a la que había quedado con Ethan.<p>

—Hola preciosa. —Me susurró Ethan al verme. Prácticamente se lanzó a besarme antes de que pudiera saludarlo. No pude corresponder a su beso, porque sabía que aún no me había acostumbrado a ello.  
>Después de charlar unos breves minutos nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante que él había elegido. Me sentí muy incomoda cuando él agarró mi mano y empezó a caminar en la dirección del restaurante. Respiré hondamente y me mentalicé de que tenía que obligarme a acostumbrarme a esto. Ethan ahora era mi novio y yo debía corresponder a sus caricias.<br>_—Pero no lo amas y nunca lo harás._ —Gruñí al escuchar mi voz interna. _—¡Tu corazón tiene dueño Isabella!_ —Pareció gritarme. Me castigué por ser tan bipolar. Hasta mi subconsciente lo era. Ayer odiaba a Edward y hoy lo necesitaba como el aire para respirar. Soy una idiota. Jamás podré olvidarlo.

La comida estuvo exquisita. Después de comer fuimos a nuestro parque habitual, pero esta vez las cosas fueron muy diferentes. Ethan no quiso caminar por donde siempre. En lugar de eso se dirigió a un banco del parque y me sentó en sus piernas para luego comenzar a besarme hasta el cansancio. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y me obligué a responder a sus besos. Eso era lo correcto. Quise darme de golpes contra el suelo cuando, al abrir los ojos en medio de un largo beso, me imaginé que a quien besaba era Edward. Ante ese pensamientos mis labios se movieron con frenesí por si solos y mis manos se enredaron en el cabello de Ethan.  
>¡Diablos! Esto era una jodida tortura. Era el primer día y ya no podía soportarlo. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo sin mirar atrás. No podía hacer eso. Primero porque Ethan no se merecía ese desplante, y segundo, porque sabía hacia donde me dirigiría sin pensarlo dos veces.<p>

La tarde se me pasó realmente lenta. No veía el momentoo de regresar a mi casa y hundirme en mi cama para que mi voz interior me atacara con sus crueles pensamientos. Necesitaba estar sola. Era algo de vital importancia.  
>La semana se me hizo eterna. Parecía que las agujas del reloj no avanzaban jamás y que se habían detenido eternamente. Solo lograba sentirme libre cuando iba sola al cementerio para poder hablar y estar junto a Nathalie. Ella había sido mi medio de salvación durante esta larga semana.<br>—Tu madre es una estúpida. —Recordé que le dije en una de las visitas mientras cambiaba sus flores. —Porque ama a tu padre y el orgullo no le permite ir a verlo para poder encontrar la paz y el amor que solo él logra darle. —Pronuncié sabiendo que durante toda la semana me había negado en bando a contestar a sus llamadas, a pesar de que insitía cada día y si era posible cada hora. —¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser tan difícil bebé? —Le pregunté antes de sonreírle y salir del cementerio.

Ahora estaba hundida en el agua tibia que llenaba la bañera. Tenía una hora para terminar de bañarme, cambiarme, maquillarme y peinarme. Dentro de una hora y media tendría una cita con Ethan y no estaba para nada animada. Me mentalicé en todo el tiempo que estuve sumergida en el agua de la bañera y me obligué a autoconvencerme de que era lo correcto. Debía acabar con toda la negatividad que poseí toda la semana y que oculté con falsas sonrisas.  
>Cuando estuve completamente arreglada agarré mi bolso y busqué las llaves de casa, el iPod, mi maquillaje más escencial y mi móvil. Rápidamente borré las cinco llamadas perdidas que tenía de Edward y suspirando más veces de las que me gustaría abrí la puerta y salí a la calle. Caminé lentamente, dando pasos inseguros e incluso miedosos. Estaba totalmente desanimada.<p>

Llegué puntual a casa de Ethan y no tuve que esperar mucho hasta que abrió la puerta. El ritual fue el mismo. Me saludó, me sonrió y me besó como si no hubiera un mañana. De mi parte le saludé e intenté mover mi boca al ritmo de la suya. Esto cada vez era más frustrante.  
>Quitó la fina chaqueta que llevaba y la dejó en el perchero detrás de la puerta.<br>Hablamos en el salón hasta que la cena estuvo lista y después nos dirigimos hacia la mesa del comedor. Comimos prácticamente en silencio. Ethan me contaba de su día y yo apenas y asentía levemente finguiendo escuchar con atención.  
>Hoy no me sentía bien para nada. De toda la semana era el día que más decaida y apagada me veía. Quisiera poder volar y ser libre de la prisión que sentía mi alma.<p>

Nos dirigimos de nuevo al salón después de cenar y nos quedamos ahí sentados por un largo periodo de tiempo. Al poco sentí el brazo de Ethan pasar por detrás de mi cuello y sin inmutarme demasiado me apoyé en su pecho y me acurruqué entre sus brazos. Era la única manera en la que me sentía cómoda a su lado. Estando así era como si volviera a estar con mi mejor amigo y no con mi "novio".  
>De repente su cabeza se inclinó y comenzó a besarme con presura y desesperación. Correspondí a su beso después de mentalizarme de que era lo correcto. No debería ser agradable para él sentir que mis labios ni siquiera se movían.<br>Se acomodó en el sofá y se inclinó más hacia mí. Sujetó mi cabello y elevó mi rostro más hacia el suyo. Mordisqueó mi labio y por primera vez sentí su lengua rozando la mía.  
>Nos separamos por falta de aire.<p>

—No sabes lo deseable que eres… —No pude ni siquiera procesar sus palabras antes de que me hubiera besado de nuevo. Su mano izquiera fue hacia mi cintura y la apretó levemente entre sus dedos. Dejó de besar mis labios y descendió por mi barbilla hacia mi cuello. Dio un suave lametazo, haciendo que me estremeciera, y después posó sus labios sobre la sensible piel.  
>Su mano abandonó mi cintura y fue descendiendo por mi costado hacia mi cadera, dejó otro leve apretón ahí, y siguió descendiendo hacia mi muslo. Acarició mi piel cubierta por los vaqueros y después su mano empezó a dirigirse al centro de mi cuerpo. Su otra mano, la derecha, no había soltado mi cabello, imposibilitando mis movimientos. Me soltó antes de lo previsto y antes de poder respirar se tumbó sobre mí, haciendo que quedara totalmente acostada en el sofá con él sobre mi cuerpo.<p>

Volvió a besarme con desesperación y restregó su sexo con todo descaro contra mi intimidad. Abrí los ojos abruptamente sabiendo porqué camino se dirigía. No me estaba gustando nada.  
>—Ethan… Yo… —No estaba para nada segura de continuar.<br>—Déjate llevar Bells, solo siente y olvídate de todo. —Quise corresponder, quise aceptar sus caricias y dejarme llevar como él había dicho. Lo hice por unos cortos segundos. Cerré los ojos, normalicé mi respiración e intenté pensar solo en él. Toda la magia y el convencimiento que me había establecido se rompieron cuando su mano se coló por mi camiseta y se dirigió directamente hacia mis pechos. Apretó por sobre la tela del sujetador y fue cuando supe que había llegado a mi límite.

—Ethan… —Me removí bajo su cuerpo.  
>—Bells… Estoy deseoso por eso. Eres tremendamente apetecible…<br>—Pero yo no…  
>—No pienses. —Volvió a apretar uno de mis pechos con más insistencia y en vez de sentir placer sentí una enorme incomodidad.<br>—No… Detente…  
>—Bells… Esto será maravilloso. —Se lanzó a besar mi cuello e intentó introducir su mano por dentro de mi sujetador. Me tensé entera y supe que jamás podría hacer algo así, no con él al menos.<br>—¡Detente! —Le grité dejándolo paralizado.  
>—Bells yo pensé que… —Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.<p>

Aparté sus manos de mi cuerpo y me removí bajo su anatomía. Él enseguida de apartó y yo no dudé en ponerme de pie. Cuando quise irme lo más rápido posible su mano agarró mi muñeca.  
>—Ethan… —Me quejé.<br>—Siento si te sentiste forzada. Bells… Nunca haría nada que no quisieras pero… Estamos juntos, es algo normal en una pareja. —Se puso de pie aun sin soltar mi muñeca.  
>—Puede que sea así, pero tan solo llevamos saliendo una semana. Te consideraba mi amigo hace tan solo ocho días. No puedes quererlo todo tan deprisa.<br>—No somos unos críos Bells… —Vi que quiso volver a intentarlo de nuevo. Me solté bruscamente de su agarre.  
>—No puedo Ethan… Lo siento pero no puedo. —Antes de que asimilara mis palabras salí corriendo de su apartamento, otra vez.<p>

Sentí un gran alivio al ver que justo cuando pasaba por delante de la parada de autobuses había uno en el que subía bastante gente. Miré el cartel y sonreí al ver que era el que me dejaría más cerca de casa. Subí sin dudarlo, porque no tenía ganas de caminar.  
>Observé por la gran ventana la oscura ciudad. Chicago era precioso de noche, con todos los edificios iluminados por las amarillnetas luces. Sentí una gran tristeza dentro de mí. ¿Podía ir peor mi vida?<br>_—Tienes que aprender de tus errores._ —Me dijo mi voz interna con tono conciliador. Asentí levemente, sabiendo que era verdad. En la vida cometemos error tras error sin que nos demos cuenta, solo hay que saber llevarnos algo de cada uno para no volver a tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.

Agradecí cuando vi la parada del autobus que estaba a una calle de casa porque mis ojos estaban completamente aguados y sentía una imperiosa necesidad de llorar copiosamente durante toda la noche. Al menos mañana era sábado y no tenía que trabajar.  
>Abrí apresuradamente la puerta de casa. Dejé sin ningún modal las llaves en la mesilla de la entrada y prácticamente me lancé al sofá del salón. Hundí mis manos bajo mi rostro y al segundo siguiente sentí las lágrimas brotar de mis ojos.<br>—Esto es un infierno. —Pronuncié a la nada.  
><em>—No te dejes vencer, no puedes ser débil.<em> —Susurró mi voz interna y me dieron ganas de ponerle una mordaza en la boca. Quería estar completamente sola.

¿Por qué todo me salía mal?, ¿por qué mi vida se tuvo que destruir y ahora no se puede reconstruir? Quisiera enganchar del pelo a la mujer que le metió las malditas ideas de mi infidelidad a Edward para dejarle claro que no tenía que meterse en mi vida. Quería agarrarlo a él de la camisa por no haberme creído y por haberme herido. Quería golpear a la persona que me atropelló y que hizo que Nathalie se fuera de mi lado. Quería estrangular a cuanta persona se cruzó en mi camino para hacer más difícil mi existencia. Pero por sobre todo quería correr a casa de Edward, porque a pesar de todo anhelaba poder refugiarme en sus brazos y saborear su escencia. ¡Diablos! Lo quería a mi lado ahora mismo porque sentía que algo estaba roto dentro de mí.

Fuertes golpes sonaron repentinamente, sobresaltandome. Me aterré porque no dejaron de sonar. Me di cuenta de que provenían de la puerta, la cual se sacudía estruendosamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí en un fluído movimiento.  
>Como si hubiera sido invocado, Edward estaba al otro lado de la puerta, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Antes de poder mover un solo músculo de mi cuerpo se adentró a casa y cerró la puerta con la misma fuerza con la que la golpéo. Estaba enfadado.<br>_—Muy audaz de tu parte._ —Le siseé a mi voz interna.  
>—¿Se puede saber por qué no contestas a mis llamadas? —Preguntó segundos después de salir de su estupor al ver mi casa totalmente oscura. Ninguna luz estaba encendida.<p>

—Ed-Edward… —Pronuncié con voz entrecortada debido a la sorpresa y a mis lágrimas. Él debió notar algo en el tono de mi voz, porque se giró y prendió la luz del salón, la cual iluminó perfectamente nuestros rostros. Sus ojos se abrieron perplejos al ver mi imagen. Seguramente estaba espantosa.  
>—¿Qué ha pasado Bella? —Se acercó a mí von velocidad y sus manos se dirigieron a mis empapadas mejillas. No pude evitar aplastar más mi rostro contra su mano, buscando su calor. Sin poder detenerlas, más lágrimas fluyeron libres de mis ojos, empapando sus manos.<br>Cuando vi la preocupación y ternura en sus ojos me desarmé. Las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza y sin ser conocedora de mis actos mi brazo se elevó y mi mano acarició su cálida mejilla. Su tacto bajo mi piel pareció arder. Ambos nos mirábamos con atención, con la respiración entrecortada, pero sin decir nada.

Acaricié su rostro y comprendí cuanto lo había extrañado. Acaricié sus facciones y sentí como poco a poco las lágrimas se detenían. Él me miraba expectante, esperando por mi siguiente movimiento. Movió su pulgar y acarició las comisuras de mis labios. Me estremecí y mis mejillas empezaron a colorarse.  
><em>—Lo deseas Bella. No hay otra explicación.<em> —Al fin mi voz interior había dicho algo sensato.  
>—¿Qué ha sucedido? —Preguntó limpiando el último rastro de mis lágrimas. Negué levemente y sin poder resistirme más enredé mis dedos en sus hebras cobrizas y me lancé a besar sus labios con total desesperación y anhelo.<br>No pude evitar gemir cuando sentí como su dulce y mentolado sabor se mezclaba con el mío. Apreté más mis labios contra su boca y me deleité cuando sus labios se movieron con frenesí, al igual que los míos.

Llevó sus manos hacia mi baja espalda y me apretó contra su cuerpo. Gemí sobre sus labios sin vergüenza alguna. Entreabrí mis labios al jadear y él tomó esa oportunidad para rozar mi lengua con la suya. Ambas comenzaron una batalla sin fin, perfectamente deliciosa y sincronizada.  
>Jalé de su cabello totalmente desesperada y deseosa de poder obtener más de él. Quería asegurarme al cien por cien de que en realidad estaba aquí, besándome hasta dejarme sin aliento, y que no era una mala jugarreta de mi mente.<br>_—Deja de pensar gilipolleces y disfruta de esto. Es tuyo Isabella y sabes que el deseo es totalmente carnal._ —Medité por milésimas de segundos lo que mi voz interna dijo y sonreí ampliamente. Choqué mi mano contra la suya, dándole completa razón a sus palabras.  
>Lo deseaba en este preciso momento. No quería pensar en el mañana. Tan solo quería dejarme llevar y fundirme con su cuerpo.<p>

Me apreté contra su dura anatomía y lo escuché jadear ante mi movimiento. Jaloneé su pelo con cuidado y mordisqueé su labio inferior. Me sentía totalmente desinhibida y sin control. El deseo recorrió mis venas y nubló mi vista. Mi mente no tenía cabida para nada más. En este momento éramos tan solo él y yo a punto de unirnos de la manera más completa y única que tiene el ser humano.  
>—Bella… Detenme antes de que me sea imposible parar… —Susurró contra mis labios húmedos separándose a penas unas milésimas de mi boca.<br>—No quiero que pares. Deseo esto, después de todo este tiempo lo deseo. Te deseo a ti… Haciéndome el amor. —No sabía que criatura diabólica y sin pudor se había apoderado de mi alma, pero me gustaba, y mucho. Lo sentí temblar y volver a besar mis labios con presura. Apretó mi espalda baja y pude sentir su perfecto y esculpido cuerpo encajar con el mío.

Dejó mis labios y llevó su boca hacia mi cuello. Besó, lamió y succionó mi sensible piel. Si me dejaba una marca ahí sería la mujer más feliz. En un momento ínfimo recordé a Ethan y supe perfectamente que él no logró que sintiera ni un dos por ciento de lo que Edward me trasmitía. Junto a él me sentía completamente segura, desinhibida, deseosa y pasional. Con él quería probarlo todo y necesitaba urgentemente sentir su piel desnuda sobre la mía. No me atacó ningún remordimiento por lo que estaba haciendo. Solo sentía el deseo fébril recorrer cada rincón inóspito de mi cuerpo. Lo quería a él, en todo su esplendor.  
>Dejándome guiar por mi cuerpo y las sensaciones, acaricié su espalda y me deleité con la dureza y firmeza de sus musculos tensionados. Jadeé sin control y estiré más el cuello cuando él comienzó a mordisquear mi piel.<br>—Ed-Edward… —Susurré cuando su frío aliento impactó contra mi piel sensible.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —Elevó su mirada y me observó con sus ojos ennegrecidos por el deseo. Tan solo pude asentir, porque las palabras se habían quedado atascadas en mi repentinamente reseca garganta. —No quiero que después de arrepientas. —Su voz sonaba torturada, mostrando claramente que le costaba decir esas palabras.  
>—No voy a arrepentirme. Quiero hacer esto. Quiero que me ames… Como si fuera la última vez. —Cerré mis ojos cuando él acarició mi mejilla lentamente y me sorió de manera angelical. Un brillo se extendió por sus ojos. Un brillo prometedor.<br>—Tus deseos son ordenes para mí. —Volvió a colocar sus labios sobre los míos, esta vez con mucha más insistencia y convicción. Llevé mis manos a su cabello y jaloneé suavemente. Un escalofrío se extendió por toda mi piel. Un escalofrío para nada molesto.

Introduje mis manos dentro de su camiseta y jadeé al sentir su duro torso. Su piel irradiaba calor, elevando mucho más la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Cuando nos separamos para poder coger aire llevé mis manos al dobladillo de su camiseta y con impaciencia elevé la prenda hasta sacarla por su cabeza. Mordí mis labios al ver su torso desnudo.  
>Parpadeé rápidamente para poner mis pensamientos, nueblados por el deseo, en orden y así poder razonar.<br>Sentí sus brazos en mi cadera y como mi cuerpo era elevado del suelo. Por incercia enredé mis piernas en su cadera, disfrutando del roce, y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mordisqueé su lóbulo haciendo que se estremeciera.  
>—Esto va a ser memorable. —Susurró en mi oído y me apretó más contra su cuerpo. Gemí sin descaro. —Totalmente especial. —Elevé mi mirada y me deleité al ver su pícara sonrisa.<p>

Colocó sus manos en mi espalda baja, rozando mis nalgas, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Comencé a mordisquear su cuello mientras él se encargaba de subir las escaleras para dirigirse a ¿nuestro? dormitorio.  
><em>—Vamos a disfrutar de esto.<em> —Mi yo interno se colocó un mini camisón absolutamente sexy y se relamió los labios ante la espectativa. Reí internamente al saber que yo y mi subconsciente compartíamos la misma idea completamente perversa.  
>Pequeños gemidos escapaban de mis labios al sentir el roce de nuestros cuerpos debido al movimiento.<p>

Sus pasos eran lentos, cada uno parecía pensado estratégicamente. El botar de su cuerpo al subir los escalones hacía que el mío se restregara sobre su torso desnudo y mis caderas sobre su aclamada intimidad. Dejó escapar un jadeo mezclado con una risita cuando lamí con insistencia su cuello, queriendo dejar una marca.  
><em>—Es nuestro.<em> —Dijo mi voz interior con un tono completamente seductor. Por un momento pensé que le saldrían dos cuernos y una cola roja, como una completa diablita.

A pesar de su lento caminar llegamos al dormitorio antes de que pudiera darme cuenta. Sentí todo mi cuerpo vibrar cuando sus manos apretaron más mi cuerpo contra el suyo, haciendome que sintiera con total libertad esa parte de su cuerpo que estaba completamente rígida. Jadeé fuertemente. Mis caderas se movieron por inercia, buscando más fricción. Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente necesitado de él, de sus caricias, de sus besos, de su piel… Esto no era simplemente por saciar el deseo carnal, no. Era por el significado completo que tendría esta entrega.

Para mí nuestra unión no lo era todo, era lo que conseguiría con ella. No tan solo saciar mis deseos, si no hacerlo junto a él. Eso era lo más importante. Que haría el amor con Edward, después de haber comprendido al fin que lo amaba. Que lo amé desde siempre y que lo amaré. Porque a pesar de todo jamás podría olvidarlo ni alejarme de él. Mi cuerpo lo llamaba. Lo necesitaba a mi lado para poder sentirme completa. En este momento todo había quedado en una esquina. Los errores, las heridas, el pasado… Todo, para tan solo ser él y yo. Dos amantes enamorados.

Avanzó hacia la cama y con mucha lentitud y cuidado me fue tumbando en la cama. Sentí la suave superficie bajo mi cuerpo. Cuando quiso erguirse coloqué mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí. Jalé un poco, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y que quedara sobre mi cuerpo. Sonreí al sentir su anatomía apretada contra la mía. Su cuerpo era completamente glorioso. Rápidamente apoyó sus codos en la cama, a la altura de mi pecho, para que no soportara mi peso. Gemí como protesta. Quería sentirlo lo más cerca de mí posible.  
>Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi camiseta y rozó mi sujetador con sus largos dedos. Mordí mis labios, ansiosa porqué tocara con más fuerza. Elevó su mirada y se relamió los labios cuando me observó. No supe que vio en mí, pero repentinamente una especie de frenesí lo atacó y rápidamente me vi sin mi camiseta y mi sujetador.<p>

—No sabes cuanto he extrañado tu cuerpo… —Terminó de apartar mi sujetador y su mirada se centró en mis pechos desnudos. —Anhelaba sentir tu cremosa piel bajo mi tacto. —Sus dedos rozaron levemente las puntas erguidas de mis pezones. Eché mi cabeza para atrás cuando una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo entero. —Eres exquisita. —Dejó un suave beso en mis labios y bajó por mi barbilla repartiendo besos y pequeños mordiscos por mi piel. Llegó al inicio de mis pechos, mordisqueó mis clavículas y con total parsimonia besó la piel de mis pechos.

—Edward… —Protesté en un gemido ronco. Me sonrió y bajó su cabeza para empezar a repartir besos por toda la piel de mis pechos.  
>—Sí, realmente exquisita… —Atacó mis puntas erguidas y necesitadas sin ninguna piedad. Las mordisqueó, besó, lamió y succionó, acercándome segundo a segundo a la cima. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello y lo acerqué mucho más a mi piel. Estiré mi cuello todo lo que pude y entreabrí mis labios jadeando con rapidez.<p>

Cuando cerré mis ojos como una especie de fogonazó atacó mi mente. Dentro de mi cabeza se empezó a formar una imagen, que se fue haciendo más nítida según aumentaba mi deseo. La lengua de Edward arremolinó mis pechos y pude ver la imagen, que empezó a moverse para reproducir una especie de video, completamente clara.  
>Estábamos él y yo en la misma habitación. Esta vez yo estaba sobre su cuerpo y él besaba mis pechos con total devoción.<p>

Estaba sentado en la cama, completamente desnudo, y yo sobre su cuerpo, con la espalda totalmente estirada hacia atrás, ofreciéndole mis pechos en bandeja de plata. En un movimiento de mis caderas él se introdujo en mi interior a la vez que el Edward real dejaba un intenso mordisco en mis pezones hipersensibles. La mezcla de ambos actos, el real y el imaginario, que solo parecía un recuerdo, provocó que un fuerte chillido escapara de mis labios a la vez que mi sexo quedaba totalmente empapado por mis fluídos.

—Oh Dios mío… —Mi pecho subía y bajaba fúricamente. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. No encontraba las palabras precisas para describir todo lo que mi cuerpo había sentido. La espiral de mi estómago estaba bajando la intensidad de sus giros, haciendo que mi respiración se normalizara. Escuché la risa ahogada de Edward en mi cuello.  
>—Eso fue rápido. —Bromeó besando mi mejilla. Le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro, llevándome otra risa de su parte. Entrecerré los ojos pero no pude estar seria demasiado tiempo, no cuando sus manos empezaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo y, sin darme cuenta porque estaba absorta en su verde mirada, pronto me vi sin pantalones.<br>Edward acarició mi intimidad por sobre mi ropa interior, haciendo que un profundo jadeo abandonara mi garganta.

Desde ese momento nuestras manos no pudieron estarse quietas. Parecíamos un par de adolescentes desesperados por tocar cualquier porción de piel del otro. En cuestión de minutos, muy escasos, ambos estábamos completamente desnudos. Mis manos bajaron por su espalda, acaricié su cadera y me deleité al tocar su vientre musculado y la V que formaban sus caderas.  
>Él se removió encima de mí, haciendo que sintiera su parte más excita en mi bajo vientre. Jadeé con anticipación y por inercia enredé mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, encarcelándolo.<p>

—Umm… Bella… Eso se siente bien. —Mordí mi labio con fuerza para acallar mis jadeos. Comencé a mover mis caderas, totalmente deseosa de que nuestra unión se terminara de completar.  
>—No sabía cuanto había extrañado esto. Verte totalmente entregada a mis caricias. Suplicando por más placer, siendo mía, completamente mía. —Besó mis labios y sentí como poco a poco y, con torturada lentitud, se iba introduciendo en mi interior.<p>

Estiré mi cuello y abrí mis labios ante tremenda sensación. Mi intimidad se fue expandiendo, dilatándose para poder adaptarse a la intromisión. Edward gruñó cuando introdujo todo su miembro en mi interior y me concedió unos segundos para que me adaptara a su sexo.  
>Asentí cuando me miró con devoción, dándole pista libre para que se moviera. Salió agónicamente lento de mí y después movió sus caderas para volver a introducirse en mi intimidad. Sus movimientos fueron lentos, pausados, increíbles… Me miró idiotizado mientras se movía dentro de mí. Besó mis labios y dejó que nuestras lenguas batallaran mientras me penetraba. Me sentía en una nube, con mi cuerpo totalmente flotando.<br>Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos, cuando el placer se hizo insoportable, y de nuevo un destellazo similar al anterior atacó mi mente.

Un nuevo recuerdo. Esta vez estábamos en la cocina. Yo sentada sobre la encimera, con mis piernas totalmente abiertas para él, ofreciéndole sin descaro mi excitado sexo. Él se acercó con pasos felinos y, sujetando mi baja espalda, entro en mí en una fugaz estocada. Se movía con frenesí, haciendo que mis ojos se nublaran. Fuertes gemidos salían de nuestros labios. Un más que notorio "te amo" abandonó mi boca para perderse en la suya. Estaba totalmente a su merced. Me abandoné en las manos del hombre que ha ocupado mi corazón desde que tengo uso de razón.  
>Parpadeé furiosamente, despejando de mi mente ese recuerdo que me había invadido. El placer se agrandó el doble en mi cuerpo. Enterré mis uñas en sus hombros y grité, totalmente fuera de control, cuando no soporté más. Me dejé ir, diciendo su nombre entre jadeos, mientras sentía como sus caderas se movían aún con fuerza dentro de mí.<p>

Enfoqué mi vista en su rostro. Él bajó su cabeza para poder mordisquear mis pechos, dándome solo la vista de su cobriza cabellera. Recorrí su cuerpo y no pude evitar volver a excitarme, aún con los restos de mi última liberación en mi cuerpo, al ver el potente baibén de sus caderas y la contracción de sus músculos. Me sentía completamente agotada, pero no me dejaría vencer. Moví mis caderas para encontrarme con las suyas, haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda.

Volví a sentitr la espiral de mi estómago removerse como loca, haciendo que sintiera fuertes punzadas en mi sexo.  
>"—Oh Díos mío Edward… No sabes cuanto te amo. —Un nuevo recuerdo abordó mi mente. Estábamos en el salón de mi casa. Yo poseía un gigantesco ramo de rosas rojas entre mis brazos. Él me sonreía con admiración y amor. —Eres el hombre de mi vida. —Pronuncié con lágrimas en los ojos antes de abalanzarme hacia él para poder besarlo y agradecerle por el hermoso regalo."<p>

Cuando salí de mis recuerdos sentí su mano acariciar mi intimidad. Apretó mi pequeño botón de nervios, lanzándome a un rincón inóspito donde solo existía el placer. Un gruñido animal abandonó sus labios. Dio las últimas estocadas dentro de mí y sentí, a la vez que explotaba a su alrededor, su semilla invadir mi vientre. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó para después relajarse completamente. Mis brazos abandonaron su cuerpo y quedaron inertes a cada lado del mío. Él ya no soportó más su peso y estiró sus brazos, dejándose caer sobre mí. Gemí con placer al sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, sin lugar a dudas era la mejor sensación.  
>—Ha sido realmente increíble… —Susurró elevando su mirada. Le sonreí flojamente, no pudiendo hacer nada más por el cansancio que sentía.<br>Se separó de mí y poco a poco abandonó mi cuerpo. Se dejó caer a mi lado en la mullida cama y colocó su brazo por encima de mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él.

—Eres tan perfecta… —Susurró cerca de mi mejilla. —Tengo tanto que decir que no sé por donde empezar. —Dibujó figuras sin sentido en mis caderas mientras hablaba. Mis ojos se cerraban por sí solos. —Será mejor que te deje descansar. Mañana podremos hablar con total calma. —Asentí sin fuerzas. —Solo tengo que pedirte perdón por mi estúpido comportamiento. —Negué levemente con la cabeza, agarré sus mejillas y dejé un suave beso en sus labios.

—Mañana será otro día. —Susurré apretándome más contra su cuerpo. Él se las apañó para taparnos con la sábana de mi cama.  
>—Descansa amor… —Pronunció. Le sonreí y apreté con temor su muñeca.<br>—No te vas a ir, ¿verdad?  
>—No si tú lo deseas.<br>—Quiero que te quedes junto a mí. —Asintió mientras sonreía. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que el sueño me embargara completamente.

"Me encontraba de pie en una esquina de mi dormitorio. Lo observaba todo con ojo crítico, pues la habitación estaba inexplicablemente en blanco y negro. No la rodeaba ningún color y el silencio era absoluto. Sentía que no podía mover mis pies, como si estara pegada al suelo del dormitorio. Elevé la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió con un golpe seco y abrí mis ojos de par en par, con total asombro, al ver que entraban dos personas.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fúricamente cuando pude ver sus rostros. Eramos… ¿Edward y yo? Sacudí mi cabeza ante la imagen. Ellos se movieron por la habitación con pasos acelerados mientras reían y se miraban con complicidad. Se acercaron a la cama mientras jugueteaban entre ellos y aunque miraron en mi dirección no se alteraron. Era como si yo no estara ahí. Me sorprendí al ver bien sus rasgos. Eran más juveniles, como si tuvieran unos cuantos años menos. Intenté no hacer ruído, aunque parecía que ellos no veían que yo estaba en esa habitación.

Se reconstaron en la cama. Ella se acurrucó a su lado y él pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, creando una firme cárcel infranqueable. Hablaban animadamente, reían con todo gusto y destilaban amor por cada poro. Por un momento tuve envidia, aunque la deseché al segundo próximo. ¿Estaba teniendo envidia de mi misma? Todo era demasiado extraño. Era como si estara viendo una vieja grabación casera de mi misma junto a Edward con unos pocos años de antigüedad. Repentinamente mis pies pudieron moverse y mi cuerpo recuperó su movilidad. Comencé a rodear la cama de la habitación, pero estaba claro que ellos no me veían. Me quedé en una esquina de la cama, observando sus movimientos.

Se besaban lentamente, disfrutando del otro. Las manos de él bajaban con lentitud e incluso temor por ¿mi cuerpo? Acariciaba sus caderas y su vientre con sus dedos. Parecía que estaba tocando el terciopelo más suave, porque la presión de sus manos era ínfima.  
>Ella llevó su brazo alrededor de su cuello y jugueteó con su cabello. Se sonreían y se miraban fijamente.<br>—Quiero que mañana sea un día perfecto. —Susurró ella. —No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año.  
>—Yo tampoco. Ha sido el año más rápido de mi vida.<br>—Tú has marcado esa diferencia Ed. Junto a ti el tiempo se escapa efímero de mis manos. —Volvió a besarlo, tomando esta vez ella el control.

—Nada de eso. Me hiciste feliz cuando aceptaste ser mi novia. No sabes cuanto te amo Bella.  
>—Mañana será todavía mejor que el año anterior, yo me encargaré de que así sea. Tengo que agradecer a quien sea que te hayan puesto en mi camino. Estaba destinada a estar junto a ti Ed, y te amo, con todo mi corazón. —Volvieron a besarse pero más lentamente. Eran la viva imagen de dos jóvenes enamorados.<p>

—Deseo esto para toda la vida. Deseo que estés junto a mí siempre, porque no podría vivir sin ti. Eres mi mitad y espero que nada se interponga en nuestro camino.  
>—Tenemos mucho tiempo para luchar con todo eso. El amor rompe barreras Bella, y nosotros nos amamos. No te preocupes, nada pasará.<br>Miré todo lo que hacían completamente absorta. Parecía que veía una película romántica que me llegaba directa al corazón. No supe cuando, pero de un momento a otro tenía lágrimas en mis ojos."

—¿Bella? —Edward se removió a mi lado y me apretó más contra su cuerpo. —¿Estás bien?  
>—Sí-í. —Pronuncié con voz rota. Aparté las furtivas lágrimas que habían traspasado el mundo imaginario de los sueños y que ahora estaban en el mundo real. Me acurruqué a su lado y dejé que repartiera castos besos por mi cabello y mi mejilla. Intenté no hacer ruído para no alarmarlo, pero no podía evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas. Pronto escuché su respiración acompasada, señal de que se había dormido de nuevo.<br>Me apreté todo lo fuerte que pude contra su cuerpo, no dejando nada de separación entre ambos. Necesitaba sentirlo a mi lado, porque tenía un gran pesar en mi alma.

El sueño se reproducía una y otra vez en mi mente, martirizándome. Quise tener una máquina del tiempo para regresar al pasado. Mi vida parecía estarse encaminado ahora, pero odiaba no poder recordar cada momento que había pasado al lado de Edward. Maldecía una y otra vez todo lo que había pasado, porque no habíamos sido más que un par de marionetas del destino. Estábamos pagando con un alto precio nuestros errores, porque a pesar de todo sentía que nada podría volver a ser igual. Quisiera poder borrar todo lo malo de hace unos meses para que jamás ocurriera. Quería tener una relación con Edward tan normal como la de mi vívido sueño. Quería tener todos los recuerdos dentro de mí, porque me odiaba por olvidar esos momentos tan perfectos. A pesar de todo, de que sabía que lo amaba y que él jamás dejó de hacerlo, sentía que algo faltaba, como si una pieza del rompecabezas hubiera sido colocada a la fuerza. Necesitaba saber cual era esa pieza.

Intenté volver a dormirme cuando cesaron las lágrimas, pero me era imposible. No podía dejar de rememorarlo con cada uno de sus detalles. Había sido un sueño extraño, no por lo que había pasado, sino por como había pasado. Era un sueño demasiado real y luego tuve la duda de si fue un sueño o un recuerdo. Si había sido este último, aunque no quería pensarlo demasiado, sería un gran avance para mí. Había dejado de tener recuerdos hace unas semanas, por lo que estaba completamente frustrada. En cambio, volver con Edward, volver a intimar de esa manera única con él, había sido un bálsamo para mí. En tan solo unas pocas horas ya había tenido tres recuerdos, de lo más vívidos, y que habían marcado mi alma. Recordar todo el amor que esas dos personas, que no éramos nada más y nada menos que nosotros con unos diecinueve años, fue increíble para mí.

Sentía que el amor que se profesaban era palpable y me sentía tremendamente horrible por no haber podido seguir disfrutando de ese amor tan natural y único por culpa de las mentiras. Realmente deseaba poder regresar en el tiempo e impedir que todo lo malo pasara. Ahora solo quería tener un propósito: luchar por él, porque lo amaba, porque a pesar de las mentiras y todo lo malo del pasado esos sentimientos no habían cambiado y sabía que jamás cambiarían. Compartíamos un amor puro que no podíamos tirar al cubo de la basura. Yo estaba decidida a luchar, y algo dentro de mí, quizá la ilusión, me decía que él estaría completamente de acuerdo. Necesitaba pensar con la mente fría, porque no solo podía pensar en él y en mí. Habían terceras personas que saldrían afectadas con mis decisiones, y tampoco deseaba eso.

Sentí suaves caricias en mi mejilla, como si de plumas se tratara. Me removí en la cama y fruncí el ceño. Abrí lentamente los ojos y parpadeé varias veces para que se acostumbraran a la luz proveniente de la ventana.  
>—Buenos días preciosa. —Sonreí involuntariamente ante su voz. Estiré mis brazos.<br>—Buenos días. —Dejó un leve beso en mis labios. Me puse de lado para poder verlo bien. —Hace un día precioso. —Comenté sonriendo al ver los fuertes rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana. Él asintió. Acaricié su mejilla y sonreí al sentirme totalmente familiarizada con la situación. Imaginaba que la había hecho cientos de veces, aunque no lo recordaba.  
>Me levanté para poder ir al baño y tuve que insistir ante su renuencia. Reí mientras caminaba con la sábana envuelta en mi cuerpo. Cepillé la maraña de pelo que tenía, lavé mis dientes y juagué mi rostro.<p>

Me quedé apoyada en el resquicio de la puerta del baño antes de salir. Edward estaba cómodamente en la cama, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y mirando todo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.  
>—¿Sabes? Todo esto me trae tantos recuerdos que pensé estaban tan lejanos. —Me sobresalté un poco cuando habló, pues no sabía que sabía de mi presencia. —Cada día se me hacía más insoportable, y jamás pensé que podría volver a compartir un despertar contigo. —Me miró y estiró su mano hacia mí, la cual no dudé en coger. Me tumbó en la cama y en un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre mí mientras reía por el grito sorpresivo que escapó de mis labios. —Tengo que agradecerte por todo esto. Por haberme dado otra oportunidad a pesar de todo. Por dejarme demostrarte que te amo y que siempre te amaré. —Comenzó a besarme con insistencia.<p>

—Quiero luchar por esto Edward. Quiero olvidar todo y que solo los buenos recuerdos regresen a mi mente. Quiero volver a tenerte a mi lado… —Su sonrisa era tan enorme que me encandilaba.  
>—Yo solo quiero remediar todos y cada uno de mis errores. Tengo que perdirte perdón por tantas cosas que no sé como empezar. Te he lastimado tanto, he cometido tantas faltas que no sé como quieres perdonarme e intentar empezar de nuevo conmigo. —Sentí una molestia en mi cuerpo, la cual la asocié con el remordimiento que sentía.<br>No supe que decir, porque las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta. Habían tantos sentimientos encontrados dentro de mí que se habían convertido en una gran bola que no paraba de crecer y de confundirme.

Comencé a besarlo con desesperación a falta de palabras que decir. Sentía la pasión y el deseo colarse entre nosotros hasta hacerlo insoportable. Nuestras manos comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo del otro con desesperación. Sentía fuertes punzaciones en mi bajo vientre, como claro síntoma del anhelo de que vuelva a amarme, que crecía hasta límites insospechados.  
>Estaba tan absorta en él, en sus caricias, en sus besos, en su cuerpo gloriosamente sobre el mío que no escuché el sonido de mi móvil. A los pocos segundos una voz muy conocida inundó la habitación. No fue la voz la que nos hizo detenernos. Fueron las palabras dichas las que provocaron la tensión de nuestros cuerpos y que el caos se iniciara antes de que pusiera asimilarlo con total claridad.<p>

_Bells, se que tienes que estar molesta por todo lo que pasó anoche, y lo comprendo. Pero por favor, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente. No quiero que nuestra recién estrenada relación se dañe tan rápido…_  
>Quise removerme para coger el teléfono y poder callar el maldito mensaje, pero Edward no me lo permitió. Apresó mis muñecas con sus grandes manos e inmovilizó mi cuerpo con el suyo. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente tenso y su ceño fruncido, mostrando su claro enfado.<br>_Sabes que sería incapaz de hacer algo que no desearas, solo que me dejé llevar y no pensé en si tú lo deseabas o no. Sabes que te amo y no soporto la desesperación y el dolor que siento al no saber nada de ti. Llámame por favor… _

Cuando Ethan dejó de hablar a través del teléfono la habitación se quedó en completo silencio. Edward miraba algún punto perdido del cabecero de la cama, y apretaba aún mis muñecas. Me removí bajo él haciendo que reaccionara. Apreté los dientes con desesperación cuando él se levantó de un solo golpe, se colocó sus pantalones tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta y se perdió en el cuarto de baño.  
>—¡Joder! ¿Por qué todo tiene que salir malditamente mal siempre? —Pensé internamente. Golpeé el colchón con mis puños y me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude. Me coloqué lo primero que pillé del armario y me acerqué, temerosa, a la puerta del baño.<br>Toqué con mis nudillos sin obtener respuesta alguna. Empezaba a desesperarme.

—¡Edward!, ¡Edward, por favor abre! —Seguí golpeando. —¡Edward! —Frustrada me senté en la cama, a la espera de que decidiera salir para poder aclarar todo. ¡Dios! ¿Qué querá aclarar? Ethan lo dejó todo demasiado claro.  
>Cinco desesperantes minutos depués la puerta se abrió en un violento movimiento y Edward se quedó mirándome desde el resquicio de esta con cara de pocos amigos. Me puse de pie como si tuviera un resorte bajo mi cuerpo.<br>—Ed… —Quise decir pero me cortó automáticamente.  
>—¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —Su voz era ronca.<p>

—Él… Sólo…  
>—Bella… —Se quejó de mi titubeo. —Explícame que significa todo lo que ha dicho. No quiero interpretarlo por mi mismo porque no sé de lo que sería capaz. —Respiró pesadamente y me miró con atención, haciendo que me estremeciera.<br>—Perdón… —Susurré. —Yo… No quise hacerlo solo que… Me dejé llevar por la ira y…  
>—¿Por qué te estás acusando? —Inquirió.<br>—Tenemos… Una especie de… Relación más allá de la amistad… Yo… Acepté ser su novia. —Me maldije internamente cuando vi el claro dolor que le provocaron mis palabras reflejado en sus ojos. Todo era una mierda, una jodida mierda.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hello People! :)<em>**  
><strong><em>Les dejo el nuevo capítulo que, a pesar de mi tardanza para actualizar, es el que más rápido he escrito. Tardo tanto porque las ideas fluyen sobre la marcha, ni siquiera yo tengo claro lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo, así que no se sorprendan de las locuras que leen.<em>**

**_¡Primer lemon de este fic! Como se aprecia no quería hacer algo demasiado apabullante ni con demasiados detalles. Más bien quería un lemon bastante rosa, pero no se me dan bien y no sé como escribirlos. Espero les guste y pues espero sus opiniones más sinceras._**  
><strong><em>Sin nada más que decir. Un saludo a todos.<em>**  
><strong><em>By: Crazy Cullen.<em>**


	24. Verdadera identidad

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 24: Verdadera identidad. :...*...~.~_**

_**Pov Bella:**_

_Respiró pesadamente y me miró con atención, haciendo que me estremeciera.  
>—Perdón… —Susurré. —Yo… No quise hacerlo solo que… Me dejé llevar por la ira y…<br>—¿Por qué te estás acusando? —Inquirió.  
>—Tenemos… Una especie de… Relación más allá de la amistad… Yo… Acepté ser su novia. —Me maldije internamente cuando vi el claro dolor que le provocaron mis palabras reflejado en sus ojos. Todo era una mierda, una jodida mierda.<em>

Esperé sus gritos, sus hirientes palabras, sus reclamos… Algo… Esperé al menos que dijera algo. Pero no lo hizo. Tan solo me miró fijamente, con tanta intensidad que sus ojos parecían querer atravesarme. Parpadeó con fuerza, como saliendo de un trance, y alejó su rostro del mío. Se giró en automático y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Comprendí que lo que quería era irse.  
>—¿Te-te irás? —Pregunté estúpidamente con un nudo en la garganta. Terminó de colocarse sus zapatos y después decidió volver a mirarme.<br>—¿Qué más puedo hacer?  
>—No lo hagas por favor… Todo ha sido un mal entendido… Yo no quería y…<br>—Aceptaste su propuesta ¿verdad? —Asentí.

—No tengo nada más que decir ante eso.  
>—No te vayas… —Susurré poniéndome de pie.<br>—¿Por qué?  
>—Tengo que explicártelo todo. No es como parece.<br>—¿No? Me acabas de decir que tienes una relación con Ethan. ¿Qué se puede explicar de eso?  
>—No lo hice conscientemente. Fue un error… —Estaba sumamente nerviosa y asustada.<p>

—¡¿Un error?! —Gritó explotando.  
>—Todo fue tan repentino que…<br>—Tienes una relación con él… —Decía entre dientes mientras caminada de un lado a otro.  
>—No tiene importancia… Yo no…<br>—¿No la tiene?, ¿por qué no la tiene?  
>—Porque me dejé llevar. Tienes que creerme. No te estoy mintiendo.<br>—En realidad me esperaba esto. Se notaba de sobra que tú le gustabas a Ethan. Pero creí que tendría más tiempo.  
>—No todo ha acabado… —Pronuncié.<p>

—Pensé que podríamos volver a tener una nueva oportunidad. Que lo intentaríamos nuevamente. Yo… Creí que podría volver a reconquistarte. —Su voz se iba apagando.  
>—No, no quiero que todo se acabe aquí.<br>—¿Y qué opción tengo yo ahora?  
>—No quiero seguir junto a él. No después de todo lo que pasó anoche.<br>—Esto no puede estar bien… No imaginé que podría pasar…

—Fue un error. —Susurré como un mantra.

—No, no lo fue. He intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible. Quise remediar mis errores, pero no fui capaz. En el fondo te entiendo. Él ha ganado y yo te perdí. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta y yo sentí mi corazón detenerse.  
>—¡Edward! ¡No te vayas! —Chillé. —Créeme, fue un error. Yo te amo a ti. —Me senté en la cama nuevamente, como si mi cuerpo no tuviera vida. —Por favor… —Susurraba incoscientemente. Cerré los ojos fuertemente cuando escuché la puerta ser cerrada. Se había ido… Cuando me mentalicé de que todo estaba perdido un ruido me alertó. Abrí los ojos al sentir el colchón a mi lado hundirse. Giré mi rostro y me encontré con su mirada. Retorcí las mangas de mi sudadera entre mis dedos, completamente nerviosa.<p>

—¿Cuándo fue? —Preguntó mirándome y con la voz entrecortada.

—Hace poco más de una semana. —Susurré.  
>—¿Por qué lo hiciste?<br>—Fue después de volver de Nueva York. Cuando fui a tu casa y te conté lo que Ethan había intentado. Esperé encontrar otro tipo de reacción de tu parte. Tan solo sentí que necesitaba apoyo. Pero todo se descontroló y me dejé llevar por la rabia, la impotencia, el coraje… No lo sé en realidad. Esa no puede ser una excusa. Cuando acepté momentáneamente supe que me había equivocado.  
>—Fue culpa mía.<br>—No, no, no, no… —Me puse de pie frente a él.

—Todo esto fue por una cadena de mal entendidos. Tomé una decisión demasiado impulsiva. Él me dijo que lo intentáramos, que todo saldría bien, y yo quise hacerlo porque estaba realmente enfadada. No pensé en la catástrofe que iba a crear. No pensé en lo que significaría para ti esto. Yo no puedo estar con él. Quiso llevar la relación a otro nivel pero no puedo pensar en eso. No con él al menos. —Sonreí levemente al recordar nuestra perfecta noche.  
>—Él no tenía porque obligarte.<br>—Supongo que tenía razón. Somos adultos y llevábamos saliendo una semana.  
>—Esa no es razón suficiente. Teníais que dar ese paso cuando tú también lo quisieras.<br>—Pero yo no lo quiero. No me siento cómoda de esa manera a su lado. —Suspiré.

—¿Por eso estabas ayer así?  
>—Sí. Tuvimos una especie de cita. Quedé con él en su casa y todo estaba bien. Pero luego comenzó a besarme y a tocar mi cuerpo. Parecía totalmente fuera de sí. Insistió y quise intentarlo pero no pude. Me sentía incómoda y sabía que jamás podría estar junto a él así. Cuando llegué a casa estaba completamente desesperada. No comprendía por qué todo tuvo que salir tan mal y por qué estábamos en esta situación. ¿Sabes? Lo único que deseaba era ir a tu casa y refugiarme en tus brazos. —Mis mejillas se tiñeron por mi confesión. Le sonreí. Sus dedos se enredaron con los míos.<p>

—He estado desesperado toda esta semana. Te llamaba tantas veces porque sé que fui un idiota contigo esa noche. Los celos y la envidia se apoderaron de mí y me cegaron. No quería decirte lo que tienes que hacer, pero no soportaba verte junto a él, porque intuía que no tardaría en querer algo más contigo.  
>—He comprendido que no puedo quererlo como algo más que un amigo. Me era imposible sentirme a gusto cuando me besaba o… Lo siento. —Le dije cuando supe que estaba hablando demasiado. —Esto no debe ser fácil para ti. —Acaricié sus manos.<br>—He pensando cada día en esta posibilidad. Aún no me recuerdas del todo y siempre puede haber alguien ahí afuera que te guste mucho más.

—No creo que sea posible.  
>—Todo este tiempo te he intentado ver como antes. Las cosas eran tan diferentes. Antes estaba seguro de que tú me amabas, y ahora estoy completamente asustado. La situación ha cambiado y tienes todo el derecho de amar a otra persona.<br>—Pero no lo hago y no lo haré. Aunque aun no haya recuperado mi memoria completa siento como si me hubiera vuelto a enamorar de ti. Con todo lo que ha pasado y sobre todo con lo de anoche, sé que jamás podré olvidarte. Ahora estoy cien por cien segura de que te amo.

Su mano se dirigió hacia mi mejilla y la acarició con lentitud.  
>—¿Cómo puedes hacerlo después de todo?<br>—Porque ni siquiera eso es un impedimento. Sé que te he amado con todo mi corazón, y también sé que lo sigo haciendo.  
>—Me he equivocado tantas veces…<br>—No me importa. Eso ya no me importa ahora. Te dije que quería intentarlo, y quiero seguir haciéndolo. —Llevé mi mano hacia su nuca y lo atraje hacia mí. Nuestras bocas se unieron con lentitud al principio. Reconociéndose al instante. Expresé todo lo que no podía con palabras en ese beso. Le recordé que verdaderamente lo amaba, que todo era real, que no me quería separar de su lado jamás.

—Gracias por otra nueva oportunidad.  
>—No hay nada que agradecer en realidad. Hay que cometer errores para aprender. Hay que caerse varias veces en la vida para poder levantarse más fuerte y con más ganas.<br>—Te he hecho tanto daño… No sé si… —Coloqué mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.  
>—Eso está completamente olvidado. ¿De qué me sirve lamentarme?, ¿qué saco enfadándome? Nada. Todo este tiempo me estaba engañando a mí misma. Cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a regresar todo era tan confuso que me sentía totalmente desesperada. Sentía odio y dolor dentro de mí, pero no conocía la razón, y eso me estaba matando por dentro. —Removí mi pelo.<p>

—Esta situación pudo haber sido completamente diferente. No confié en ti y lo arruiné todo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tú recordaras todo perfectamente? Gracias a mi desconfianza logré que me odiaras, y seguramente ese sentimiento hubiera seguido dentro de ti en una situación normal. Tal vez aun está ahí, pero lo tienes olvidado.  
>—No. Yo nunca te he odiado, y eso lo sé perfectamente. Me sentía herida y traicionada. Te lo quise explicar de tantas formas. Intenté hacerte entrar en razón de mil maneras, con cientos de súplicas que fueron en vano. Pero es comprensible. Si fuera a la inversa yo me hubiera derrumbado en segundos.<p>

—¿Desde cuándo recuerdas como te sentías? —Me quedé pensativa.  
>—No lo sé. Es como si nunca lo hubiera olvidado.<p>

—Lo has recordado. —Me sonrió con alegría.  
>—Sí. Tan solo está ahí y no sé como explicarlo.<br>—Tu memoria se recuperará completamente dentro de muy poco.  
>—Siempre que estoy contigo logro recordar muchas cosas. A-ayer… Mi-mientras estábamos… Haciendo el amor… Tu-tuve tres recuerdos nuevos de nosotros dos. —Respiré hondamente tras esas palabras.<p>

—¿Qué recordaste? —Le conté todo lo que había estado en mi mente, ganándome un par de mejillas exageradamente rojas y unas risitas de su parte.  
>—¿En verdad has recordado lo de la cocina? —Su voz era divertida.<br>—Sí, y déjame decirte que fue de lo más excitante. —Mordisqueé mi labio.  
>—Puedo asegurarte que es verdad. Era cerca de la hora de la comida y llegaba del trabajo. Te llamé al entrar a casa y me dijiste que estabas en la cocina. En cuanto atravesé la puerta te encontré sobre la encimera completamente desnuda. En ese momento todo lo que estaba en mis manos se cayó al suelo y tan solo me importaste tú… —Sentí el deseo recorrer mi cuerpo de manera vertiginosa, y corté sus palabras besando su boca y colocándome a horcajadas sobre él.<p>

—Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre tus recuerdos.  
>—Eso puede esperar. Ahora solo quiero olvidarme de todo y perderme en tus brazos. —Poseí sus labios con presura, como si fuera la última vez que lo haría.<p>

Apretó mis caderas y me acercó a su cuerpo. Rodeó mi cintura y me cargó hasta colocarme sobre la cama. Se posicionó sobre mi cuerpo y sus manos se removieron ansiosas por mi anatomía, tocando cuanto podían. Repartió cientos de besos por cada rincón de mi cuerpo después de haber sacado mi ancha sudadera, dejándome solo con unos cortos shorts deportivos.  
>—Quisiera poder borrar cada palabra hiriente, quisiera poder eliminar todas las lágrimas que has derramado por mi culpa… —Susurró depositando besos en mi cuello.<p>

—Lo haces, cada vez que me besas…  
>—Quiero remediar mis errores. —Sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos.<br>—Hazlo, pero junto a mí. —Giré nuestros cuerpos, quedando sobre su torso. —No te alejes, nunca te alejes. Te necesito, de todas las formas posibles. —Terminé de quitar el resto de su ropa y lo poco que quedaba de mis prendas. —Ahora solo somos tú y yo como desde el principio, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. —Me elevé sobre sus caderas, facilitando nuestra unión. —Solo me importas tú y quiero que el resto desaparezca. —Movimos nuestras caderas al unísono, dejándonos llevar por la pasión que nos atravesaba.

—Tú me perteneces desde siempre. —Me ayudó a elevarme sujetando mi cintura con sus manos.  
>—Sí, y esta es una prueba irrefutable. Te amo y nadie puede cambiar eso. —Me lancé hacia su boca sin dejar de moverme sobre él. La excitación se estaba elevando cada vez más dentro de mi cuerpo, formando en mi vientre una espiral que no paraba de girar.<br>Mordisqueó mi cuello y mi hombro, haciendo que una risita se escapara de mis labios. Enredó su brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo, haciendo que sintiera los embistes más fuertes.

—Te amo. —Pronunció con la voz entrecortada, mientras sus movimientos se hacían más profundos, nublando mi mente.

"—_Bella ven, tengo que decirte algo importante. —No me dio tiempo a contestar, antes de siquiera poder razonar alguna respuesta Alice jaló de mi mano y me llevó hacia el patio trasero de mi casa. Esquivó con ávida agilidad al montón de adolescentes ebrios y demasiado felices que ocupaban el salón y el comedor. Llegamos hacia el porche posterior, cerró la puerta y toda la música cesó al instante, dejando un ambiente tranquilo y silencioso. Alice se giró hacia mí, me sonrió enormemente y agarró mis manos con ternura. _

—_¿Qué sucede? _

—_Es sobre Edward.  
>—¿Le ha pasado algo? —Pregunté alarmada. —Lo he estado buscando y no lo he visto por ningún sitio desde hace bastante tiempo.<br>—Tranquila, tranquila… Respira. —Me dijo con tono jocoso. —Está perfectamente bien. Tan solo tuvo que hacer un recado y me pidió un favor antes de irse.  
>—¿Qué es? —Miró su reloj.<br>—Tienes media hora para llegar al prado que queda al final del camino de tierra. _

—_¿Cómo?  
>—Venga Bella, estás perdiendo tiempo.<br>—Pero…  
>—Bella…<br>—Espera. ¿Qué prado?, ¿qué camino?, ¿de qué hablas?  
>—Me desesperas. Ves ese camino de ahí. —Asentí cuando lo señaló. —Bien. Empieza a caminar por él todo recto, sin desviarte ni un centímetro. Cuando este acabe verás un prado lleno de flores. Ve hacia el centro de este y quédate ahí. Después todo será mágico para ti. —Miré alternativamente a ella y al camino. <em>

—_Corre Bella. El tiempo no espera. Date prisa.  
>—Pero…<br>—No protestes, no te perderás.  
>—Está muy oscuro. No pienso adentrarme a estas horas al bosque.<br>—No estará oscuro y no será nada peligroso. Vamos. Confía en mí.  
>—Si me pasa algo será tu culpa. Tendrás que cargar con eso en tu conciencia.<br>—Vale, vale. No seas dramática. Venga ve. —Me dio un pequeño empujón y aún con paso dubitativo comencé a caminar en la dirección indicada. Recorrí alrededor de un metro de camino en completa oscuridad, sintiendo mi piel erizada por el miedo. _

_Cuando sentía que no podría soportarlo más y, estando completamente decidida a regresar los pasos andados, unas luces se encendieron, marcando el camino de tierra que yo debía seguir. Las luces eran de un tono anaranjado completamente envolvente. Parecían brillar sobre el camino, dándole un aura de mágica fantasía. Con los nervios más calmados comencé a seguir las parpadeantes luces, con una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro, y la curiosidad abordando mi mente.  
>Caminé varios metros más, sintiendo mis piernas ya cansadas. Cuando me detuve para coger aire noté como las luces se ensanchaban, hasta perderse en la verde hierba. <em>

_Corrí la corta distancia que me quedaba y al fin llegué al prado que Alice había nombrado. Eran un lugar con forma redondeada, cerrado por majestuosos pinos, dejando en el centro un espacio mediano recubierto de hierba y flores silvestres de tonos violáceos. Llegué al centro y me senté a esperar, pues no había visto a nadie. Allí la luz era más tenue, pues a penas se iluminaba por el reflejo que llegaba de las bombillas del camino. Esperé unos minutos, dejando que la brisa acariciara mi cara. Me tumbé en la suave hierba y cerré mis ojos, relajándome completamente. El lugar era maravilloso, y no pude evitar compararlo con el hermoso prado que teníamos Edward y yo a las afueras de la ciudad. _

—_Bella. —Su muy conocida voz hizo que abriera los ojos y que me sentara de golpe.  
>—Edward. —Lo saludé con alegría, sintiéndome feliz de verlo de nuevo. Se acercó hacia mí, sin dejar de sonreírme, y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.<br>—Veo que has encontrado bien el camino.  
>—Las luces han ayudado mucho. ¿De qué va todo esto? —Pregunté curiosa.<br>—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo. —Jaló de mi mano y comenzó a caminar en línea recta. —Las vistas desde aquí son fabulosas. —Dijo después de que nos hubiéramos sentado en una gran roca a la orilla del río. _

—_Sí, son increíbles. —Jugueteé con sus dedos, los cuales estaban enredados con los míos.  
>—¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?<br>—Tengo que confesarte algo. Siento que si lo dejo pasar por más tiempo llegará el momento en el que será demasiado tarde y ya no estarás a mi lado.  
>—No me separaré de ti. <em>

—_Eso lo sé pequeña, pero yo quiero algo más.  
>—¿Qué?<br>—Bella te amo con todo mi corazón. Ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo. Te amo, y quiero saber qué sientes por mí. —Mis ojos se abrieron abruptamente. _

—_Oh Dios mío. —Susurré anonadada.  
>—Sé que no esperabas algo así, pero quería confesártelo antes de que fuera tarde y de que terminara explotando por la desesperación.<br>—Eres maravilloso. —Le dije sonriendo. Me miró escéptico. —Yo también te amo. —Me sonrió enormemente. Acercó su rostro al mío con lentitud, hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos, y ambos nos fundimos en un perfecto beso, trasmitiéndonos todo sin palabras.  
>—Entonces aceptarás ser mi novia.<br>—¡Claro que sí! —Chillé completamente eufórica, volviendo a besarlo con necesidad. —Te amo, te amo, te amo…" _

Parpadeé con fuerza, despertando mi mente del largo recuerdo que había tenido. Sentí mi bajo vientre apretarse y como llegaba al clímax con potencia y lentitud.  
>—¡Diablos! —Grité cuando las pulsaciones fueron sumamente fuertes, haciendo que Edward se derramara en mi interior gruñendo por las sensaciones. —Te amo Edward, te amo. —Le dije besando sus labios después de que mi cuerpo, completamente agotado, cayera inerte sobre el suyo. —No sabes todo lo que me haces sentir. —Le susurré acariciando sus mejillas. —Solo quiero estar en tus brazos. Me siento una completa adicta. —Le dije sonriendo. Él acarició mi baja espalda y me sonrió con picardía.<p>

—Nunca te negaré ese lugar. —Nos giró en la cama y se posicionó sobre mí. —Es todo tuyo desde que te conocí. —Dejó un pequeño beso en mi pecho, justo donde el atronador sonido de mi corazón se escuchaba. —No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace saber que aún me amas.  
>—Lo hago sin dudarlo. Eres lo más importante para mí. Siento que he perdido el tiempo intentando alejarte de mi lado.<br>—Podemos remediar eso. —Dejó un mordisco en mi clavícula. —Juntos.  
>—Siempre. Hazte a la idea de que eres mío, completamente mío. —Reí cuando sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir mis manos apretar sus nalgas con completa posesión.<p>

—¿Debo temer ese sentimiento tan posesivo? —Preguntó divertido.  
>—Oh sí, claro que sí. —Apreté con más fuerza su tierna carne y mordí mis labios con picardía. —Acabas de revivir al monstruo que llevo dentro.<br>—Algo me dice que no me arrepentiré de eso.  
>—No lo creo. Será algo que te gustará mucho. —Recorrí con mis uñas desde sus nalgas hasta el centro de su espalda. —Estoy completamente deseosa de ti.<br>—Sí. He revivido el monstruo insaciable que hay en ti. —Sus manos se dirigieron al centro de mi cuerpo, y sus dedos no dudaron en acariciar mi botón de nervios.

—Repítemelo. —Dijo torturándome con sus manos.

—No. —Pronuncié, balanceando mis caderas ante su toque.  
>—¿Estás segura? —Sus dedos se introdujeron en mi centro, acariciando cuanto podía, enloqueciéndome por completo.<br>—Umm… Ed… —Volví a pasar mis uñas por su espalda. —No juegues así conmigo. —Mi vientre se contrajo, no aguantando más. Sentía mi orgasmo cerca.  
>—Yo si te lo diré, todas las veces que haga falta. —Sus dedos se movieron con frenesí. —Te amo Bella. —Apartó sus manos de mi cuerpo y en veloces movimientos sentí su erecto miembro adentrarse en mí. Chillé por la excitación y el cúmulo de placer que sentí.<p>

Se balanceó dentro de mí, empalándome por completo. Enredé mis cansadas piernas a su alrededor y moví mis caderas.  
>—Cla-claro que te lo diré. —Hablé entrecortadamente. Las palabras se cortaron en mi garganta cuando sus movimientos se intensificaron, hasta el punto de llevarme a la locura. Gemí sin descaro alguno, dejándome llevar por todo lo que su cuerpo unido al mío me trasmitía. Rasguñé, tal vez con demasiada fuerza, su espalda y me dejé ir, liberando mi necesitado orgasmo.<br>—¡Te amo! —Le chillé con fuerza al sentir como él también se liberaba.  
>Nuestros cuerpos quedaron inertes sobre la cama. No dijimos nada. Tan solo nos quedamos en la misma posición, disfrutando del momento.<p>

Acaricié su cabello con suavidad, sintiendo que cada pieza rota se volvía a recomponer para unirse nuevamente, formando nuestra historia desde el principio. Muchos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente. Muchos momentos se desarrollaron en mi cabeza, muchos momentos solo nuestros. Recordé un sinfín de cosas. Nosotros dos abrazados, besándonos, amándonos. Bailando animadamente, bebiendo unas cuantas copas, disfrutando de estar juntos.  
>—Estando contigo siento que mi memoria se reconstruye mágicamente en cuestión de segundos.<br>—¿Has vuelto a recordar? —Quise contestar, pero el timbre de la puerta me interrumpió.  
>—Espera, tengo que ir a abrir. —Le dije con un poco de fastidio, pues el timbre no paraba de sonar insistentemente.<p>

—¿Esperas a alguien?  
>—No que yo sepa. —Me levanté de la cama y me coloqué la misma ropa de antes con velocidad. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, sintiéndome molesta con la persona que había interrumpido nuestro momento. —¡Voy! —Grité con fuerza porque el enloquecedor pitido me estaba enervando. Antes de llegar a abrir la puerta sonreí al ver la camiseta de Edward tirada en el piso. La recogí y finalmente abrí la puerta.<br>—Hola Bells. —Miré estupefacta a Ethan al otro lado de la puerta.  
>—Ho-hola… —Pronuncié aún con nerviosismo. Vi como él bajó su mirada, avergonzado, y su ceño se frunció al ver la camiseta entre mis manos.<br>—¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

—Cla-claro. —En cuanto cerré la puerta caí en cuenta del error que había cometido.  
>—Espero no volver a meter la pata, pero solo quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que ha pasado. —Sus ojos evitaban mi mirada. —Te obligué a hacer algo que no deseabas, y ahora sé que mi comportamiento fue estúpido.<br>—No fue algo bueno, tan solo no me sentía preparada para ello. —No contigo. Dije internamente.  
>—Lo sé, y debí darte todo el tiempo que necesitaras. Tan solo teníamos una semana como pareja y yo me aceleré demasiado.<br>—Bueno, supongo que eso ya no importa ahora.  
>—Necesito tu perdón Bells, necesito otra oportunidad. —Se empezó a acercar a mí con pasos lentos.<p>

—Sé que te prometí intentarlo, pero de verdad lo lamento Ethan. No puedo verte como más que un amigo. —Él cerró los ojos con fuerza, asimilando mis palabras. Estaba intentando ser completamente honesta con él sin herirlo demasiado. Pero sentía que no lo estaba logrando.  
>—Tal vez necesitas más tiempo. Tan solo fue una corta semana. Te concederé el tiempo que necesites, pero inténtalo de nuevo.<br>—Ethan… —Revolví mi pelo. —No me lo pidas otra vez por favor… No puedo, y no sabes cuanto siento esto.  
>—Pero Bells… Sé que sientes algo por mí. Si lo intentamos ese sentimiento puede crecer. Déjame demostrarte que no soy así en verdad. No volveré a obligarte. —Quise reírme ante su eufemismo.<p>

—Ethan de verdad no puedo volver a intentarlo. Ahora yo… —Quise decirle en ese momento que jamás podría amarlo a él, porque mi corazón tenía dueño, y se encontraba seguramente dormido en mi habitación. Me acobardé en el último momento, no queriendo lastimarlo más. Aunque no pude decírselo con palabras él supo leer mis gestos. Mis manos toquetearon la camiseta y él intercaló su mirada entre esta y mis ojos. Elevó una ceja.  
>—Hay alguien más ¿verdad? —Estúpidamente oculté la prenda detrás de mi espalda.<br>—Bueno yo… En realidad…  
>—Puedo comprender si solo fue un acto impulsivo, y no me importa. Yo quiero estar contigo. Te necesito a mi lado. —Quería huir en ese momento.<p>

—Ethan, tú sabes que yo te quiero, que me has ayudado a no derrumbarme ante la noticia de Nathalie, estuviste ahí para mí en cada momento que sentía que no podría seguir adelante, y no sabes cuanto no lamento no poder quererte como tú lo deseas. No es tu culpa para nada. Es normal que quisieras llevar la relación a otro punto, pero yo no podía porque todo mi pasado está ahí, y comienza a regresar con velocidad.  
>—¿Estás recuperando tu memoria? —Asentí.<br>—Siento que estoy destruyendo toda nuestra amistad al rechazarte, pero no puedo volver a prometerte algo que sé que no podré cumplir. Yo quiero a mi amigo a mi lado. —Sujeté sus manos entre las mías.

—Pero tú dijiste que podrías intentarlo. Que lo deseabas. —Su voz fue rasposa.  
>—Pero no te dije toda la verdad, y me vas a odiar por esto. —Respiré hondamente un par de veces. —Acepté tu propuesta como una especie de venganza. —Apartó sus manos de las mías.<br>—¿Qué?  
>—Ese día estaba muy enfadada, realmente no era yo en ese momento, me estaba dejando llevar por la furia que sentía y no pensé en lo que hacía.<br>—Espera, espera, espera… —Colocó la palma de su mano frente a mi rostro. —¿Vengarte contra quien?  
>—Contra mí. —Sudé frío cuando escuché la voz de Edward y lo vi bajando por las escaleras. Me extrañé al ver que llevaba puesta una camisa nueva.<p>

—No estoy entendiendo nada. —Pronunció Ethan minutos después de que todo quedara en completo silencio.  
>—Esa noche tuve un enfrentamiento contra Edward. Las cosas no quedaron bien entre nosotros y estaba realmente cabreada y frustrada. Lo siento Ethan, pero acepté tu petición con la rabia nublando mi mente. Tan solo lo hice impulsivamente, no sabiendo que hacía exactamente. No sé si se puede considerar una venganza. En realidad ese no es el término correcto. El enfado pudo conmigo y me hizo cometer ese error. No era mi intención herirte, pero quería intentar estar junto a ti para… Ol-olvidarme de…<br>—Esta bien, detente. —Sus dedos acariciaron su frente, quedándose pensativo.

—No sé que decir ante eso. —Dijo sonando frustrado y confundido.  
>—Lo que hice es imperdonable. Jugué contigo y sé que tienes todo el derecho a enfadarte, pero no me gustaría perder a mi mejor amigo. —Soné desesperada cuando dije las últimas palabras. Comenzó a caminar por toda la sala, de un lado a otro sin parar, mientras sus manos seguían restregando su frente. Miré a Edward y supe que se sentía tan confundido como Ethan. Él tampoco sabía el motivo completo del porque acepté salir con Ethan, y al decir las últimas palabras había soltado una bomba de relojería. Le susurré un "luego hablamos" a lo que él asintió. Miré a Ethan cuando detuvo sus pasos y se quedó entre los dos pero alejado unos metros.<br>—No soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que habéis arreglado vuestras diferencias. —Nos señaló.

—Diferencias no es el término adecuado.  
>—Bells, detente. Sabes perfectamente bien a que me refiero.<br>—Sí. —Pronuncié.  
>—No somos niños como para omitir este tipo de cosas. Sé lo que ha pasado y sé que he venido en un mal momento. ¡Dios, he sido un completo estúpido! —Dijo entre dientes con desesperación.<br>—No Ethan, las cosas se han dado así pero no han sido planeadas. Sabes que Edward es parte de mi pasado…  
>—¡Pues no debiste aceptar ser mi novia! —Gritó sobresaltándome. Edward se movió en su sitio, dispuesto a frenarlo si se descontrolaba… Más…<p>

—Lo sé. Hice mal pero…  
>—¡No! En este momento no me sirven tus excusas. ¿Qué es lo que en realidad querías hacer?, ¿jugar conmigo?, ¿o es que no cumplí con tus expectativas de novio perfecto?<p>

—No fue por eso, estás siendo ilógico.  
>—¡No, tú lo estás siendo! No parecías nada incómoda cuando te besaba, es más, correspondías con mucho gusto.<br>—Te dije que lo intentaría.  
>—¿Y de qué ha servido eso? Ha sido tan solo una semana, y has corrido hacia él cuando aún estábamos juntos. Para tu información eso se llama ser infiel. —Me quedé completamente muda.<p>

—Quieto. —La mano de Edward sujetó el hombro de Ethan, deteniendo su lento acercamiento hacia mí. Me eché hacia atrás cuando este se sacudió con fuerza de su agarre. —No hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte. —La voz de Edward fue firme, advirtiéndole.  
>—Has conseguido lo que has querido desde siempre. Bien, pues déjame en paz.<br>—No lo haré si intentas hacerle daño. —Ethan se rio.  
>—Ella ya me lo ha hecho a mí y a nadie le ha importado.<br>—Ethan… Yo pensaba que podría lograr estar bien a tu lado, pero no pude decidir. No lo he hecho con maldad… Yo lo amo…  
>—Pues que seáis felices. —Me apartó de su camino con un empujón y salió de la casa, dando un fuerte golpe al cerrar la puerta.<p>

—Diablos… —Pronuncié entre dientes, sabiendo que toda nuestra amistad se había acabado de la peor manera.  
>—¿Estás bien? —Edward se acercó a mí y tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos.<br>—Supongo que sí. —No soné para nada convencida.

—Ven. —Jaló de mi mano y me llevó al sofá del salón. —Todo estará bien amor… Solo está enfadado por todo lo que le has dicho. Tal vez después de que lo asimile todo se pondrá de nuevo en contacto contigo. Habéis sido amigos bastante tiempo. Después se sentirá mejor.  
>—¿Y tú? —Enredé mis dedos en su cabello. —¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?, ¿qué piensas en este momento? —Pregunté temerosa de sus palabras.<p>

—Yo soy el menos indicado para recriminarte.  
>—Quiero que me digas lo que sientes.<br>—Solo siento que te amo, y que no me importa lo que haya pasado. Yo quiero estar junto a ti. La vida está llena de errores, y yo me he equivocado muchas más veces que tú, pero no tiene porque importar. Aprenderemos de ellos y lucharemos porque todo salga bien. —Una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo derecho.  
>—Siento que me he equivocado tantas veces…<br>—Nadie es perfecto. —Acerqué su rostro al mío para poder besar sus labios con lentitud y ternura. Coloqué mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, pegándolo más hacia mí. Dejé que su boca dominara la mía, abandonándome completamente a su voluntad.

—Uff, que fastidio. —Le dije separándome de sus labios y dirigiéndome hacia la mesilla de la entrada para contestar a la llamada.

—¿Quién? —Pregunté con un poco de molestia.  
>—Isabella. —La voz de mi jefe hizo que me pusiera seria de un momento a otro.<br>—¿Sí?  
>—Necesito que vengas a la oficina ahora mismo. Los últimos informes que me enviaste tienen fallos y sabes de sobra que son para enviarlos en unas horas a los empresarios japoneses.<br>—Lo sé señor, pero los revisé varias veces y comprobé que estaran bien.  
>—Pues no lo hiciste bien. Al parecer fueron hechos muy deprisa y, aunque sea sábado, no es culpa mía que estén mal redactados. —Me tragué las malas palabras que quería decirle.<p>

—Está bien señor estaré ahí…  
>—En media hora. Te quiero aquí en media hora. —No me dio tiempo a contestar, colgó la llamada con rudeza.<br>—Maldito. —Susurré entre dientes.

—¿Ocurre algo?  
>—Tengo que ir a la oficina, al parecer ayer redacté mal unos informes y mi jefe está muy enfadado.<br>—Te acompañaré.  
>—No hace falta que te molestes.<br>—No es molestia. Me hará bien tomar aire. — Volvió a jalar de mi mano, pero esta vez se dirigió al dormitorio.

—Esto es un desastre. —Le dije al ver el alboroto que había en la habitación. Las sábanas estaban completamente arrugadas sobre la cama. Alguna piezas de mi ropa regadas por cualquier parte del dormitorio, al igual que los cojines, que estaban por todos lados. —Tenemos que recogerlo todo.  
>—Uh, no pareció importarte el desorden esta mañana. —Sus manos juguetearon con el borde de mi camisa. Rápidamente se colaron por debajo de la prenda, llegando a mis pechos.<br>—Detente. —Jadeé. —No puedo entretenerme ahora. Tengo tan solo media hora para llegar a la oficina. —Alejé sus manos de mi cuerpo antes de que mi mente se nublara por completo.  
>—Créeme, si nos lo hubiéramos propuesto nos hubiera dado tiempo de sobra. —Me dijo cuando ya habíamos terminado de arreglarnos.<p>

—Tendremos tiempo después.  
>—Aguafiestas. —Susurró creyendo que no lo había oído. Entrecerré los ojos.<br>—Pues esta aguafiestas llega tarde y su trabajo está en juego. —Subí a su coche.  
>—Esta bien, esta bien. Me daré prisa.<br>El camino fue rápido, él conducía deprisa y llegamos en poco tiempo a pesar de que quedaba un poco lejos.  
>—Bella, ¿qué haces aquí?<br>—Hola Laura. El gran jefe me ha llamado para echarme la bronca. Al parecer he hecho algunos informes mal.  
>—Ya decía yo. Está que se sube por las paredes. —Fruncí los labios.<p>

—Será mejor que vaya a ver como puedo solucionarlo sin que me degolle. Pero antes te presentaré a Edward. —Hice las correspondientes presentaciones.  
>—No sabía que tenías un novio tan apuesto. —Ella lo saludó con su típica amabilidad.<br>—Harás que su ego aumente. —Le dije riendo, y evitando claramente el tema de la relación que nos unía.  
>—No le hagas caso, puede ser muy cruel cuando se lo propone. Encantado de conocerte. —Él correspondió su saludo.<br>—Puedes esperarme aquí, espero no tardar. —Asintió y dejó un corto beso en mis labios. Una enorme sonrisa se instaló en mis labios. Con ese simple gesto había llenado mi alma de felicidad.

—Adelante. —Dijo Michael después de que golpeé la puerta. —Siéntate. —Me indicó la silla que había frente a su escritorio. Me acerqué con paso decidido y sin amedrentarme. No quería mostrarme débil. En cuanto me senté él estalló. Me acusó de hacer mal mi trabajo y de atrasar el proyecto. Revisé los documentos sin inmutarme, sabiendo que había metido sus narices a posta para inculparme.  
>—Sé lo que estás haciendo y porque lo estás haciendo, y no pienso tolerar que pongas en duda mi trabajo. Esos informes están perfectamente bien redactados, pero los has estropeado para inculparme. Intentas dañarlo todo porque te rechacé en Nueva York y no pienso tolerarlo. —Me puse de pie. —Dimito. —No lo dejé contestar. Avancé la distancia que me separaba de la salida, dejándolo completamente estupefacto.<p>

—¿Todo bien?  
>—Perfectamente. Ya podemos irnos. —Entrelacé su mano con la mía. Nos despedimos de Laura y le prometí llamarla después para ponerla al tanto de todo. Avanzábamos hacia los ascensores cuando un fuerte estruendo nos hizo detenernos.<br>—¡Isabella! —Mis dientes chirriaron ante el grito de Michael. Nos giramos para encararlo.  
>—¿Qué demonios haces con él? —Me preguntó Edward con dureza y soltando mi mano.<br>—¿Cómo? —Mi vista osciló entre Edward y Michael, el cual se había quedado paralizado.  
>—¿Por qué estás trabajando para él después de todo lo que ha hecho?<br>—No sé de que hablas.

Me fijé en los ojos e Edward, los cuales parecían destilar rabia pura. Fruncí el ceño ante su fúrica mirada, no entendiendo nada realmente.  
>—Hey, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —Le dije acariciando su mejilla y haciendo que sus ojos dejaran de intentar atravesar a Michael.<br>—¿Cómo has podido hacer esto? —Preguntó susurrando.  
>—No sé a que te refieres.<br>—¡Isabella! —Ambos gruñimos ante el nuevo grito de Michael. —No te pago para que des espectáculos como este. —Se acercó pareciendo intimidante.  
>—Yo no estoy dando ningún espectáculo.<br>—Sí lo haces, y no permitiré eso en mi empresa.  
>—Pues ya no trabajo aquí, así que haz lo que quieras con tu empresa. —Le contesté realmente enfadada. Quería saber qué pasaba con Edward y él me estaba distrayendo.<p>

—No voy a aceptar tu dimisión.

—No trabajaré más aquí. —Dije firme.  
>—Sí lo harás porque tenemos que ir otra vez a Nueva York, y sé que te encanta.<br>—No te vas a volver a acercar a ella. —Edward me colocó detrás de su cuerpo en un fluido movimiento y encaró a Michael, el cual retrocedió unos centímetros.  
>—¿Solo porqué lo dices tú Cullen?<br>—Has hecho suficiente en el pasado Newton, así que no te le acerques.  
>—¿Qué estás diciendo?<br>—¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria? —Edward avanzó hacia él amenazantemente.  
>—Parad por favor… —Pedí.<p>

—Vámonos de aquí. —Me dijo Edward mirándome, a lo que asentí. Tomó mi mano con posesión y nos giró.  
>—Esperad un momento. —Habló Michael. Volvimos a girarnos.<br>—¿Qué quieres Newton? —Edward preguntó rudamente.  
>—Sé que tuvimos nuestras diferencias en el pasado, pero tampoco es para tanto.<br>—¿Eres capaz de decir eso? —Edward estaba completamente enfadado.  
>—No te entiendo.<br>—Colaboraste para el maldito engaño de Tanya.  
>—¡¿Qué?! —Dijimos Michael y yo al unísono.<br>—¿De que Tanya me estás hablando?  
>—Sé hombre y admítelo. —Dio un paso atrás.<p>

—¿Qué es lo que dices Edward? —Pregunté confusa. Medité sus palabras y mis labios formaron una redonda "o" cuando comprendí a que se refería.  
>—¿Es-estás diciendo que él…?<br>—Ayudó a Tanya para hacer el vídeo que me mostró.

—¿De qué Tanya estáis hablando?  
>—Lo sabes perfectamente.<br>—Yo no me acordaba de él… No pude reconocerlo.  
>—Está bien, está bien… Podemos resolver después eso.<br>—Queréis explicarme qué pasa.  
>—Tú ya lo sabes idiota. —Antes de poder detenerlo vi el puño de<p>

Edward estamparse en la cara de Michael.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hello People!<strong>_  
><em><strong>¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo después de dos meses!<strong>_  
><em><strong>No me odien por favor, he tardado muchísimo y lo sé, pero no fue por gusto.<strong>_  
><em><strong>He estado informando de lo que me ha pasado por facebook, por eso es importante que me agreguen. Pero en resumidas cuentas mi vida está siendo un caos y no tengo tiempo para nada. Estoy teniendo muchos problemas familiares, los cuales no me dejan concentrarme. Espero lo entiendan, ya saben que no dejaré las historias a medias.<strong>_

_**No las aburro más, espero les guste el capítulo y lo disfruten. Me costó escribirlo mucho tiempo, porque no podía escribir mucho y cuando me ponía a ello mi mente se iba a otro lugar, por lo que espero no les defraude y merezca la pena la espera. Sin más que decir, y pidiendo perdón millones de veces, me despido. Espero no demorar tanto la próxima vez.  
><strong>__**Kisses.  
><strong>__**By: Crazy Cullen.**_


	25. Ninguna mentira es eterna

_**~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 25: Ninguna mentira es eterna. :...*...*...~.~**  
><em>

_Pov Edward:_

Sacudí mi mano después de haber estampado mi puño contra el engreído rostro de Michael Newton. El dolor que sentí en mis nudillos no fue más que parte de la recompensa que sentí tras ese golpe. Llevaba mucho tiempo reteniendo las ganas de darle su merecido, y si Bella no se hubiera puesto delante de mí hubiera encestado otro gancho contra aquel idiota.  
>—¡Detente ya! —Chilló ella. Sonreí con satisfacción al ver a Michael apretar el punte de su nariz. Borgoñas gotas de sangre fluyeron entre sus dedos, acrecentando mi victoria.<br>—¡¿Qué problema tienes?! —Gritó Michael en cuanto volvió en sí.  
>—Te lo merecías estúpido. —Contradije, sintiendo la rabia bullir dentro de mí.<br>—Las cosas no quedarán así Cullen. —Le hizo una seña a Laura y un par de guardias aparecieron frente a nosotros en cuestión de segundos.

—Lévenselos, a los dos. —Michael me sonrió con superioridad. Quise volver a acercarme a él, pero uno de los guardias sujetó con fuerza mi brazo.  
>—Muévanse. —Jaló de mí y el otro arrastró a Bella con poca delicadeza.<br>—No la metas en esto.  
>—Ella está de tu parte, que asuma las consecuencias. —Antes de poder contestarle nos jalaron con vehemencia y pronto nos vimos dentro del ascensor. En cuanto este se detuvo jalaron de nosotros para sacarnos del cuadrado cubículo y nos llevaron hacia una pequeña sala amueblada solo por un par de bancos largos.<br>—No intenten hacer una estupidez. —Amenazó uno de los guardias antes de salir y dejarnos solos.

—¿Bella? —La llamé al ver que ella tenía la mirada perdida. Estaba sentada en el otro extremo del asiento que yo ocupaba. —¿Bella? —Sacudí su hombro y ella pareció volver en sí. Parpadeó con fuerza y me miró con atención.  
>—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Susurró.<br>—No pude controlarme, lo lamento. Él se veía tan arrogante, ha hecho tanto daño que…  
>—Está bien, entiendo tu punto de vista. Solo… No sé que pasará ahora.<br>—No dejaré que te pase nada. —La atraje hacia mí y deposité un suave beso sobre sus temblorosos labios. —Tranquila, yo asumiré la culpa. —Ella negó con vehemencia.

—Estamos juntos en esto, ¿de acuerdo? —No me dio tiempo a asentir antes de que la puerta fuera abierta con un fuerte golpe. Esta rebotó contra la pared y volvió a ser empujada por el par de guardias que acababan de entrar.  
>—Edward Cullen, ¿cierto? —Asentí.<br>—Y tú eres… ¿Isabella Swan? —Bella pronunció un imperceptible _"sí". _Apreté su mano al ver que no podía dejar de temblar. Estaba realmente nerviosa. —Ustedes están metidos en un buen lío. —Un guardia, el más alto, quitó sus gafas del sol y nos miró con el rostro serio. —No pueden ir por ahí agrediendo a quien les de la gana y menos al dueño de una empresa privada como esta.  
>—Ella no ha hecho nada, pueden dejar que se marche. —El guardia la miró y alzó una ceja al ver que Bella negaba con la cabeza.<p>

—¿Es así? —Le preguntó.  
>—No, yo me quedo. —Me miró con el ceño fruncido mientras le hablaba al guardia.<br>—Bien. —Aceptó más sereno de lo normal. —Si el señor Newton decide poner una denuncia por agresión contra ustedes serán llevados a comisaría y ahí se decidirá su penitencia. Lo más probable es que tengan que pagar una multa. —Ambos asentimos al unísono. —Ahora que eso quedó aclarado quiero una declaración completa de lo que ocurrió.  
>—Hemos tenido algunos roces, supongo que tan solo perdí los nervios. —Decidí elegir el camino rápido. Cuando el guardia quiso volver a hablar la puerta se abrió nuevamente.<p>

—Señor Newton.  
>—Déjenme solo con ellos. —Ambos guardias asintieron y salieron rápidamente. Michael cogió una silla y se sentó frente a nosotros. Su pómulo izquierdo estaba empezando a hincharse y su nariz estaba roja y un poco amoratada.<br>—Este espectáculo no te servirá de nada Cullen. —Apreté mis puños ante la arrogancia que resonaba en la voz de Newton. —Ahora mismo quiero una maldita explicación sobre quien demonios es esa tal Tanya.  
>—No te hagas Newton, sabes perfectamente quien es.<br>—¿No te quedó claro o qué? No conozco a ninguna Tanya. —Respiré profundamente, tragándome todas las palabras que quería decirle.

—Es alta, esbelta, con una larga cabellera rubia, ojos azules… —La voz de Bella rompió el silencio. Michael la escuchó con atención y pareció pensar en lo que ella le dijo.  
>—Hace un tiempo conocí a una mujer con esa descripción, pero no se llamaba Tanya.<br>—¿Hace cuánto?  
>—Unos meses.<br>—¿Cómo se llamaba?  
>—Espera, espera… Si queréis más información tendréis que decirme de qué va todo este tema. —Miré a Bella indeciso, no sabiendo que hacer en ese momento, no sabiendo si sería correcto contarle todo a Newton. Ella asintió imperceptiblemente y yo apreté su mano entre la mía.<p>

—Hace pocos meses los dos nos encontrábamos en un pub-discoteca junto con otros amigos. Todo estaba yendo perfectamente bien, pero yo salí fuera y Bella se quedó junto a los demás. Mientras estaba fuera me encontré con Tanya y ella me pidió de favor que acercara a su casa a una amiga suya que no tenía como regresar… —Respiré hondamente, sabiendo que contarlo era tan horrible como recordarlo. —Supongo que ver la desesperación de aquella chica y el miedo que tenía de llegar tarde porque sus padres la castigarían fue lo que me llevó a decirle que sí. El camino se alargó bastante porque era lejos y había mucho atasco… El tema es que cuando regresé no encontré a ninguno de ellos, busqué por todos los lados y no vi a nadie. En ese momento Tanya me dijo que me tenía que mostrar algo sobre Bella y yo, aunque con renuencia, acepté. —Apreté mi mano fuertemente alrededor de la de Bella.

—Ella me mostró un vídeo, asegurando que pertenecía a las cámaras de seguridad de las habitaciones del pub. Al principio creí que era una especie de broma macabra pero en cuanto encendió una de las pantallas y el vídeo comenzó a reproducirse erróneamente creí que era verdadero. Allí salía una mujer completamente idéntica a Bella. Llevaba su misma ropa, su mismo peinado… Todo… Era increíblemente parecida… Después entró un hombre, al que ella llamó por tu nombre y bueno ellos comenzaron a… tener sexo. —Cerré los ojos y sacudí mi cabeza, intentando vanamente eliminar los recuerdos de mi mente. Quería borrar ese vídeo de mi cerebro, quería eliminar todo el dolor que sentí en mi cuerpo cuando lo vi. Giré mi rostro y vi a Bella completamente lívida y con la mirada perdida. Nunca hablamos sobre este tema tabú para ambos, y supongo que le afectaba tanto o incluso más que a mí recordar. Para ella sería doblemente duro.

—¿Qué hiciste después? —Noté a Newton muy impresionado.  
>—Yo bueno… Todo me pareció tal real y estaba tan dolido y enfadado que me fui prácticamente corriendo de esa sala llena de televisores. Fui de nuevo al interior del pub y comprobé que efectivamente ella no estaba ahí. Subí a las habitaciones y sobornando al guarda me dijo que la habitación que yo había visto, la número treinta y cuatro, estaba ocupada y volvió a decirme tu nombre. Todo coincidía, por lo que me lo creí inmediatamente. —Vi como Bella se llevaba ambas manos a los laterales de su cabeza y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Sus labios estaban fruncidos, como si estara acallando un grito de lo profundo de su garganta. Su cuerpo estaba crispado y tenso. Me asusté automáticamente, no sabiendo que es lo que le ocurría.<p>

—¿Bella, Bella? —La llamé mientras sacudía con delicadeza su cuerpo. —¡¿Bella?! —Segundos después su cuerpo se relajó y suspiró hondamente. —¿Qué ha pasado? —Abrió los ojos con suavidad, parpadeó y me miró con la mirada aún un poco perdida. Su rostro destilaba dolor.  
>—Tan solo… —Su voz era entrecortada. —Re-recordé esa noche… Todo está tan confuso y oscuro… Cuando eso sucede siento que mi cabeza explotará de un momento a otro. —Masajeó sus sienes con la punta de sus dedos.<br>—Tenemos que ir al hospital.  
>—No, no… Nada de eso… Estoy bien… Es completamente normal… Mi cerebro necesita recuperar el orden. —Acaricié sus hombros y ella pareció relajarse más.<p>

—¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? —La voz de Newton hizo que dejáramos de mirarnos.  
>—Tuve un accidente.<br>—¿Fue muy grave? —Michael no salía de su asombro. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.  
>—Estuve en coma por dos meses. —La respiración de Michael se cortó y nos miró como si tuviéramos cada uno tres cabezas más.<br>—¿En coma? —Preguntó incrédulo. —Pe-pero…  
>—No tuve ninguna secuela física, pero mi memoria… Se borraron algunos años de mi mente.<br>—Por eso no me recordaste. —Bella asintió. —¿Y ahora cómo estás? —Él se notaba realmente preocupado.

—Aparte de no haber recuperado aún la memoria completa todo lo demás está bien. Por suerte no me quedó ningún otro daño. Tan solo me queda esperar a ir poco a poco recordando hasta que mi memoria se recupere del todo.  
>—¿Y no sabes quién fue?<p>

—No. Lo han estado investigando, pero no hay ninguna prueba. Nadie pasaba por ahí en ese momento, por lo que es muy difícil saberlo. —Contesté ante el desconcierto de Bella.  
>—Joder… —Pronunció Michael totalmente incrédulo. —Joder… —Repitió…<p>

—Es importante que nos cuentes todo sobre esa chica… Sería de mucha ayuda para nosotros.  
>—Yo… Bueno… Tampoco sé demasiado. Hace unos meses conocí a una chica así en un bar. Empezó como una relación normal… Presentación, citas y demás… Estuvo desaparecida unos cuantos días, y cuando volvió a contactar conmigo me citó en esa habitación, la número treinta y cuatro. Puedo recordar eso perfectamente. Pensé que la encontraría a ella ahí adentro, pero la habitación estaba vacía y la cama ocupada por una botella fría de champán junto a una nota donde me pedía que la esperara, que me daría una sorpresa. Las horas pasaron y un par después me llamó para que la encontrara en la entrada. En cuanto bajé otra chica me esperaba en su lugar, según lo que me dijo era la recompensa porque la rubia tuvo que irse… —Michael respiró hondo.<p>

—Supongo que fue el alcohol o no sé, pero no me importó en ese momento. Tan solo fuimos a la habitación que había estado ocupando minutos antes. No me importó su identidad, tan solo quería pasarla bien un rato. Yo no sabía que había cámaras ahí adentro… No le di mucha importancia al hecho de que ella supiera mi nombre, intuí que la otra chica se lo había dicho. Como no sabía su nombre me dirigía a ella como linda, pero me dijo que en su lugar la llamara Bella, porque amaba Italia… Como te dije en ese momento no pensaba con los cinco sentidos, luego ella me dio más alcohol y todo lo que pasó está borroso después, no puedo acordarme de nada más excepto de que me pedía que la dejara llevar el control, por lo que ella sabía perfectamente donde posicionarse. —Los ojos de Michael expresaban vergüenza.

—Está bien, está bien… Ahora sé que tú no eres el culpable. —Terminé aceptándolo, no podía seguir echándole la culpa de algo que no había hecho.  
>—¿Cómo se llamaba la rubia? —Preguntó Bella.<br>—Emm… Si no recuerdo mal creo que era Tatiana.  
>—Tiene sentido. —Pronunció Bella. —Eso no fue muy imaginativo de su parte.<br>—¿Por qué razón ha hecho una cosa así? Es algo realmente fuerte.  
>—No lo sabemos del todo, tan solo… Cuando lo aceptó y confesó lo que había hecho se excusó diciendo que Bella le había arrebatado su felicidad… Que juró venganza porque yo me enamoré de Bella y no de ella… Alegó que nadie la dejaba de segundona y bueno… Cosas así.<p>

—¿Envidia?  
>—Lo más seguro es que sí, pero ha llegado a un extremo demasiado alto.<p>

—No tiene sentido del todo. ¿Se puede destrozar una relación con una artimaña tan atroz y meditada? A mí me parece que hay algo más, que ella está ocultado algo detrás de lo que os dijo. —Por un momento me quedé absorto en las palabras de Michael. Él podía llevar la razón claramente, pero era un misterio saber que podía ocultar Tanya.  
>—No sabemos si ella oculta algo o lo hace simplemente por satisfacción. Ha llegado a límites mucho más fuertes que enseñarle un vídeo falso a Edward, por lo que yo ya me espero todo de ella. Tan solo te pido que si vuelves a tener contacto con ella nos lo digas. Quiero hablar con ella, saber que quiere. Ha estado un tiempo alejada de nosotros, y eso me preocupa mucho más que tenerla rondando a nuestro alrededor.<p>

Mientras hablaba Bella se puso de pie y sujetó las manos de Michael.  
>—Descuida Bella, haré lo que me sea posible. Tal vez alguno de mis hombres pueda conseguir información sobre su paradero actual. Sé lo importante que es para vosotros hablar con ella, por lo que haré todo lo posible por ayudaros.<br>—Gracias Michael. Te debemos mucho.  
>—No tiene importancia, esto bueno… Se curará. —Los tres nos reímos del gesto que hizo su boca al señalar su ojo amoratado.<br>—Lo lamento por bueno… El golpe.  
>—Te comprendo Edward. Uno puede perder los estribos en cualquier momento. —Nos despedimos de Michael. Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla y yo un fuerte apretón de manos.<p>

—Una última cosa. —Agregó Michael. —¿Quieres trabajar aún aquí?, tu puesto está todavía disponible.  
>—Sí, supongo que sí.<p>

—Es tu decisión. —Le susurré a Bella cuando me miró.  
>—Sé que he sido un estúpido contigo Bella, pero no medí las consecuencias. Lo lamento, por todo lo que pasó en Nueva York. Me gustaría que empezáramos de nuevo.<br>—Está bien Michael, no pasa nada. Mañana estaré aquí a la misma hora de siempre.  
>—Puedes tomarte unos días si lo deseas Bella, recuerda que eso fue lo que acordamos después del viaje.<br>—Oh está bien, te tomo la palabra. —Sonrió tímida.  
>—Te veré el lunes entonces.<br>—Bien.

—Todo esto ha sido bastante extraño. —Le dije a Bella mientras entrábamos de nuevo en su casa.  
>—Sí, demasiado. Al menos ahora sabemos que él no ha tenido nada que ver con Tanya.<br>—Sí, me he pasado un poco. —Admití avergonzado de mis instintos cavernícolas.  
>—Tienes un buen gancho. —Bella se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a trastear con las cacerolas.<br>—A mí me sigue pareciendo muy extraño todo lo que Tanya ha hecho, y creo que Michael pude tener bastante razón. Ella tiene que ocultar algo, algo que la mueve a comportarse de esa manera. ¿Es posible molestarse tanto solo por un amor no correspondido? —Bella me miró mientras se secaba las manos.

—Es una opción, pero no podemos saber que es ese algo. Quisiera hablar con ella por eso.  
>—Es algo peliagudo.<br>—Lo sé, no tengo idea de como va a reaccionar ni que hará, pero tengo que enfrentarla. No quiero seguir teniendo miedo y pensar en qué será lo próximo que hará.

—Yo estaré ahí Bella, intentando protegerte siempre. —Me acerqué hacia ella y abracé su cintura por detrás.  
>—Está imagen me es muy familiar. —Susurró apoyando su espalda en mi torso. Cerró los ojos y frunció levemente los labios. —Realmente eres una buena medicina. —La miré interrogante.<p>

—Siempre que estoy contigo logro recordar algo… Eres esa pieza que le falta a mi memoria para recuperarse del todo. —Se giró con lentitud mientras hablaba y colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.  
>—¿Qué has recordado? —Le pregunté con curiosidad.<p>

—Tú y yo como ahora… —Depositó un casto beso en mis labios, tomándome por sorpresa. Le sonreí con amor, perdiéndome en su mirada.  
>—Me encanta que logres recordar…<p>

—Las predicciones se cumplen, poco a poco mi memoria se está recuperando. —Mi mano se dirigió hacia su cabello, acariciándolo con suavidad. Llevé mis dedos hacia su mentón y elevé su rostro para tener sus labios a mi entera disposición. Comencé a besarla con lentitud, saboreando su boca sin ninguna prisa. Su lengua salió a la acción, haciendo que mi deseo se desequilibrase.

—Umm… ¿Tienes hambre? —Le pregunté separándome de su boca cuando su estómago hizo un gracioso ruido.  
>—Bastante.<br>—Deja, yo prepararé algo. —Cogí el cuchillo que había en sus manos. —¿Qué tenías pensado?  
>—Puré de patatas y carne a la plancha.<br>—Fácil. —Sonreí con arrogancia y me giré para preparar la comida.  
>—Bien señor arrogante, yo iré a ponerme algo cómodo.<br>—Como quieras. —Le dije de manera distraía, totalmente concentrado en no cortarme mientras pelaba las patatas.  
>—No te hieras en mi ausencia. —Bella se fue riendo mientras desaparecía de la cocina.<p>

—¿Cómo va eso? —Unos quince minutos después volvió a aparecer.  
>—Aún le queda un poco, empezaré a freír la carne mientras las patatas se cuecen. —Me dirigí hacia la nevera para sacar la bandeja con la carne perfectamente fileteada.<br>—Estuve trasteando por los armarios y encontré esto. —Me tendió una foto en cuanto terminé de colocar los filetes sobre la plancha. Me acerqué hacia ella, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y deposité un beso sobre el tope de su cabeza.  
>—¿Tus padres? —Pregunté con precaución, sin saber qué recordaba de ellos.<p>

—Sí. Me he olvidado de ellos todo este tiempo… Literalmente quiero decir. —Agregó cuando notó la duda en mis ojos. —Mi memoria no se ha visto afecta por ese lado. Recuerdo todo de ellos y bueno sé que hace unos años ya no están. —Los padres de Bella fallecieron hace unos seis años cuando el crucero en el que iban naufragó mientras estaban celebrando su aniversario por el Atlántico.

—¿Emmet aún no te ha devuelto los álbumes de fotos?  
>—No, ni siquiera me acordé de decírselo. Está foto estaba entre unos jerseys. —La observé. —Por detrás tiene la dirección de nuestra antigua casa, de la cual aún conservo las llaves pero llevo muchos años sin ir a ver como está.<br>—¿Alguien la cuida?  
>—Una agencia había contratado a una señora para que la limpiara una vez por semana, pero la verdad no sé si eso seguirá en pie. No he querido volver desde el accidente, todo era muy reciente entonces.<br>—Entiendo.  
>—Pero me gustaría ir ahora. Quiero ver como está todo. —Bella hablaba mientras observaba con atención la foto de sus padres.<br>—Podemos ir cuando quieras. —Ella me sonrió con agradecimiento y se apretó contra mi cuerpo. Hundió su rostro en mi pecho y dejó un beso ahí.

—¿Edward?  
>—¿Uhh? —Pregunté distraídamente. Estaba entretenido con sus labios.<br>—La. Carne. Se. Quema. —Habló entre besos.  
>—¡Diablos! —Me separé de ella como un resorte y quité los filetes de encima de la plancha. Negué con la cabeza mientras escuchaba como ella se reía con ganas. —Me distraes. —Le dije acercándome de nuevo a ella, que ahora estaba sentada sobre un alto taburete. Ella tan solo comenzó a mordisquear su labio inferior mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza. Elevé su rostro colocando mis dedos bajo su barbilla y la miré con atención. —Gracias por esta nueva oportunidad. —Susurré pocos segundos después de estar observándola.<br>—No se merecen. —Su voz fue un leve susurro que se perdió cuando nuestras bocas se unieron.

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—¿Crees realmente que Michael está siendo del todo sincero? —Le pregunté mientras estábamos tumbados en la cama después de haber recogido los platos de la comida.  
>—Quiero fiarme de él, hoy parecía sincero mientras hablaba.<br>—Lo sé solo que…  
>—Estás inseguro. —Asentí.<p>

—Quiero ser positiva y creer en que de verdad intenta ayudarnos, sea como sea nos conoce desde antes y…  
>—¿Desde antes? —Me separé un poco del cuerpo de Bella y me coloqué de lado, apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi brazo derecho para poder observarla mejor.<br>—El instituto.  
>—¿Qué? —Fruncí el ceño tratando de recordar.<p>

—¿No te acuerdas de él?  
>—No.<br>—Fue un compañero de clase. —Elevé una ceja, intentando hacer memoria.  
>—Pues no logro recordarlo.<br>—Bueno tal vez nunca compartiste clase con él, estabas en un curso superior por lo que…  
>—A lo mejor, porque no logro recordarlo.<br>—Tuviste un enfrentamiento con él, fue el chico con el que yo salí una noche cuando habíamos discutido porque yo quería más libertad y…  
>—¿Ese es Mike Newton? —Bella asintió. —Pero él… Ha cambiado mucho.<br>—Yo no lo sé, no recuerdo eso exactamente. —Sonrió.

—Él era un tipo bastante desaliñado, siempre llevaba el pelo revuelto y lo tenía más claro.  
>—Ahora dirige una empresa, habrá tenido que cambiar por fuerza.<br>—Es increíble que lo haya olvidado, en realidad no traté mucho con él en el instituto. Tan solo un par de veces y una de ellas casi llega a pelea, por lo que supongo que me olvidé rápidamente de él. Realmente no se parece nada al que era antes.  
>—Él me contó lo del enfrentamiento que tuvisteis.<br>—No le hice nada en realidad.

—Lo sé, pero él se asustó bastante. —Ella rio, contagiándome.

—¿Así que ahora es tu jefe?  
>—Sí, soy su secretaria personal.<br>—A pesar de que parece haberse centrado y estar más tranquilo ahora no acaba de gustarme que esté tan cerca de ti. —Gruñí bajito. —No tenía muy buena fama con las mujeres en el instituto.  
>—Creo que podré controlarlo. —Elevé una ceja.<br>—No te fíes del todo de él, no todavía.  
>—¿Estás celoso? —Bella me miró divertida.<br>—Puede… —Enfurruñé los labios.  
>—Le daré el beneficio de la duda. Si de verdad quiere podrá ayudarnos con el tema de Tanya.<br>—Sí, eso lo sé, pero a pesar de todo no me da confianza su cambio repentino. —Esta vez Bella elevó su ceja derecha.

—No te preocupes, sé defenderme. —En rápidos movimientos que me pillaron desprevenido ella se movió sobre la cama y cuando quise darme cuenta se había colocado sobre mi cuerpo. —Yo también puedo ser una chica mala. —Bajó su cabeza y sus dientes mordisquearon mi labio inferior, jalándolo con delicadeza y sensualidad. Me reí ante su tono sugerente de voz.  
>—Hasta una chica mala tiene su debilidad. —Mis manos agarraron los costados de su cadera y se fueron deslizando por los laterales de su cuerpo hasta posarse sobre su trasero. Su cuerpo se presionó sobre el mío, creando una ardiente fricción entre ambos.<br>—A las chicas malas les gusta dominar. —Agarró mis manos y elevó mis brazos hasta colocarlas sobre mi cabeza. —¿Sabes? Siempre fantaseé con atarte a los barrotes de mi cama. —Sentí un frenesí devorador recorrer todo mi cuerpo ante sus palabras.

—Puede ser que sea yo el que termine atándote. —Comencé a besar su boca con pasión mientras soltaba mis manos de su débil agarre y las colocaba en su sitio anterior.  
>—Umm… Suena interesante, pero no ahora. En este mismo momento no puedo esperar más. —Desabrochó los botones de mi camisa con dedos ágiles y veloces.<br>—Será rápido entonces. —En cuanto la camisa desapareció de mi cuerpo llevé mis manos al borde de la suya y en un solo movimiento la saqué por su cabeza. —Esto no nos hará falta. —Abrí el broche de su sujetador, dejando libres sus pechos y deleitándome al ver sus pezones erguidos y necesitados. Gimió cuando acaricié con cierta presión sus puntas rosáceas y sus caderas se movieron con fuerza, creando fricción entre nuestros sexos aun cubiertos.

—Yo me encargaré de esto. —Abrió el botón de mis pantalones vaqueros y en desenfrenados movimientos logró apartarlos de mis piernas. Pronto el resto de prendas formaron parte de la decoración del dormitorio, quedando ambos piel con piel sobre la cama. Separé mis labios de los suyos y agarré con delicadeza sus mejillas, mirando fijamente sus brillosos ojos, los cuales parecían trasmitir amor en estado puro, un amor que rozaba la devoción.  
>—Sé que no terminamos de la mejor manera… Tuvimos que enfrentarnos al verdadero dolor para comprender todo el daño que somos capaces de provocarnos. Me equivoqué contigo, te fallé, te herí, destruí lo que nos unía… Todo hubiera sido muy diferente si yo hubiera confiado en ti. Nathy estaría junto a nosotros y no tendríamos que haber atravesado esta situación que nos ha dañado tanto yo… Siento que aún no merezco estar bien contigo, que todo fue demasiado fácil… —Vi sus ojos aguarse ante mis palabras.<p>

—No encuentro la manera de poder recompensar todo este tiempo. Quisiera regresar en el tiempo y pensar antes de actuar tan impulsivamente…  
>—No… —Colocó su dedo índice sobre mis labios. —Yo ya te he perdonado.<br>—Lo has hecho, pero no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en perdonarme yo mismo.  
>—Todos cometemos errores.<br>—Pero sabemos cuando parar. Yo llegué a un límite muy alto.  
>—No… Todo error tiene solución, ambos nos amamos y para mí solo importa eso. —Besó con devoción mi rostro mientras sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello.<br>—Eso es lo único de lo que estoy seguro: de que te amo y siempre lo haré. —Gruesas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, las cuales sequé con velocidad.

Me enderecé en la cama, quedando sentado sobre esta y con Bella sobre mis piernas. Era una situación extraña, debido a la manera en la que nos encontrábamos. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su desnudo cuerpo, atrayéndola hacia mí mientras su boca no se separaba de la mía.  
>—Siempre amor, te amaré por siempre. —Elevé su cuerpo con delicadeza y me introduje en su cálido interior con extremada lentitud, degustando cada centímetro de su cavidad. Su cabeza se elevó a la vez que entreabría los labios y jalaba de mi cabello.<br>—Ed… ¡Ah! —Nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a moverse en completa sincronía, haciéndonos disfrutar del placer de estar juntos de una manera tan íntima. Su boca buscó la mía, la cual le devuelve un beso hambriento con nuestras lenguas como intermediarias.

—Te lo dije una vez y te lo repetiré cuantas veces haga falta: nada importa, el pasado quedó en el pasado y permanecerá ahí definitivamente. Yo te amo y tan solo quiero pasar el resto de mis días disfrutando a tu lado. —Sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de mi cuello mientras susurraba en mi oído. —Tenemos mucho tiempo para reparar todo el daño causado…  
>—A mí me basta con tenerte a mi lado de nuevo. —Apreté su baja espalda y el movimiento de nuestras caderas se intensificó. No pudimos articular más palabras cuando el deseo se hizo insoportable, avasallando nuestros cuerpos con potencia. Mordisqueé su cuello expuesto mientras sentía como el clímax nos atacaba con fuerza y al mismo tiempo, en una perfecta sincronización.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—Páusala. —Pronunció Bella mientras se paraba con velocidad del sofá y se dirigía hacia la entrada de la casa para contestar la llamada del teléfono fijo. Pulsé el botón negro del mando a distancia para detener la película que estábamos viendo y agudicé el oído para poder escuchar que decía.  
>—¿Información? —Preguntó con incredulidad. —Sí, sé que quedaste en ayudarnos pero ha sido bastante rápido, tan solo han pasado cuatro días desde que hablamos contigo… No, no me molesta, todo lo contrario. —Ella se quedó callada unos segundos. —¿Puedes esperar un momento? —Pareció tocar algunos botones por el ruido que escuché y pronto la vi acercarse de nuevo a la sala de estar con un teléfono inalámbrico en la mano. Me hizo un gesto con sus dedos para que estara atento. —¿Qué me estabas diciendo? —Preguntó.<p>

—Para lo joven que es tiene un pasado un poco oscuro. —Escuché la voz de quien reconocí era Michael hablando a través de la línea telefónica. —Desde muy pequeña se ha mudado a diferentes ciudades en un corto periodo de tiempo. En tan solo un año y cuando tenía diez vivió en cinco lugares diferentes, muchos de ellos alejados por una gran distancia.  
>—¿Viajaba con sus padres?<br>—Suponemos que sí, pero es una información que aún no hemos encontrado. No pudo haberlo hecho sola con tan poca edad, pero es incierto si lo hacía con sus padres o con otro familiar. —En cuanto escuché las palabras dichas por Michael supe que estaba hablando de Tanya.

—Ha estado inscrita en varios colegios públicos, muchos de ellos un tanto peligrosos por el lugar en el que se encontraban. Su historial académico no es demasiado bueno desde que cumplió los trece hasta los dieciséis, luego de repente sus notas comenzaron a subir manteniéndose en un nivel bastante alto. Entre los diecisiete y los dieciocho se mudó aquí a Chicago y no hay más datos sobre algún cambio de ciudad. Ha sido bastante difícil encontrar información sobre ella, sus datos están un poco inconclusos y confusos pero al final hemos logrado conseguir tan solo esto.  
>—Ha tenido una juventud un tanto catastrófica.<p>

—La verdad es que sí, y se le conocen muchas aventuras con hombres la gran mayoría casados y con una edad bastante más alta que la suya.  
>—¿Casados?<br>—Sí, exceptuando a un par de ellos el resto todos eran casados e incluso tenían hijos, más en concreto hijas. —Bella arrugó la frente.

—Es extraño.

—Lo es, pero tal vez solo se trate de una cuestión de gustos. Ha tenido relaciones con hombres de su edad pero bastante menos duraderas. De momento solo conocemos eso.

—Te agradezco mucho las molestias que te estás tomando Michael.

—No tiene importancia, después de todo estoy en duda contigo.

—Bueno…  
>—No le des más vueltas, lo hago de manera altruista.<br>—Bien, encontraré la manera de devolverte el favor. Nos veremos el lunes en la empresa.  
>—De acuerdo, te informaré si consigo algo más.<p>

—Bien, gracias de nuevo, hasta luego.

Michael terminó de despedirse de Bella un tanto reticente y esta cortó la llamada casi dejándolo con las palabras en la boca. Por un momento pensé que si no lo hubiera hecho seguiría colgado al teléfono sin la mínima intención de colgar.  
>—Ella es tan extraña como pensaba. —Habló Bella unos segundos después.<p>

—Lo que más raro me parece es que haya vivido en tantos lugares diferentes. Debe tener una razón de peso para tener que mudarse tantas veces en tan poco tiempo.  
>—Sí, y de un momento a otro se estableció aquí definitivamente.<br>—Tal vez buscaba a alguien y al fin logró encontrarlo en Chicago.  
>—Puede ser, no estoy segura de que pensar.<br>—No le des más vueltas, tampoco tiene mucha importancia.  
>—Llevas razón.<p>

Bella me sonrió, después dejó un corto beso en mi boca y volvió a reiniciar la película que habíamos estado viendo. La atraje hacia mi cuerpo y ella se acurrucó a mi lado mientras yo pasaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros y jugueteaba con las puntas de su larga melena.  
>—¿Estás bien? —Acaricié sus mejillas húmedas.<br>—Sí-í… —Susurró mientras sorbía su nariz con fuerza. —Marley no debería morir. —Volvió a susurrar refiriéndose al final de la película que acababa de terminar y no de la mejor manera. No supe que decirle, por lo que me limité a acariciar sus brazos mientras se tranquilizaba. —Esta película me hizo pensar en la posibilidad de… —Elevé una ceja imaginando lo que iba a decir. —Quiero un perro. —Me reí ante la ilusión que mostraron sus ojos.  
>—¿Ahora?<br>—Bueno, no ahora mismo, pero si en unas… Emmm… ¿Semanas? —Negué con la cabeza.

—Podemos ir a un refugio.  
>—¿No vas a negarte?<br>—¿Debería hacerlo?

—Supongo que no… Solo… Tener una mascota es algo increíble pero cuando te encariñas…  
>—En este tiempo he aprendido que tienes que disfrutar de cada momento que pases junto a ese ser que amas, para luego no arrepentirte cuando no esté a tu lado.<br>—Adoptaremos un perro. —Asentí. —No puedo creerlo… —Dio graciosos brincos sobre el sofá, y luego nos enfrascamos en una larga conversación sobre los animales y sobre el perro que a ambos nos apetecía adoptar. Sería algo loco por la situación llena de desequilibrio emocional que atravesábamos, pero estaba casi seguro de que nos haría más que felices.

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—Estuve dándole vueltas a lo que hablamos el otro día.  
>—¿Sobre qué exactamente? —Le pregunté mientras terminaba de ponerme la última camiseta que tenía en su casa, debería ir de nuevo a casa a por más mudas limpias.<br>—Sobre la foto que encontré de mis padres. —Ella también se puso de pie y comenzó a abrocharse sus pantalones vaqueros. —Me gustaría ir a ver la casa, para saber el estado en el que está.  
>—Podemos ir cuando quieras.<p>

—¿Te parece bien ahora?  
>—Sí, terminemos de recoger esto. —Señalé la desordenada cama en la que unos minutos atrás estuvimos dejando fluir nuestra pasión mutua. —Y vamos para allá. —Asintió mientras se acercaba a mí.<p>

—Podemos aprovechar que las sábanas aún están calientes… y divertirnos un poco más… —Agarró la parte inferior del cuello de mi camisa y jaló de la prenda con su mano echa un puño.  
>—Eres bastante insaciable. —Le dije apresando sus caderas mientras sonreía ladinamente.<br>—Eres el culpable de eso. —Empujó mi cuerpo con sus dos manos haciendo que cayera sentado sobre la cama. Me apoyé sobre el colchón con las palmas de las manos extendidas…  
>—Ven aquí. —Tiré de su brazo haciendo que cayera sobre la cama dando un leve gritito por la sorpresa, rápidamente me coloqué sobre ella mientras la besaba con frenesí. —Eres mi perdición. —Le susurré antes de dejarme llevar por el desenfreno de volver a hacerla mía.<p>

**_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

—Es el número veintiocho. —Informó Bella cuando habíamos llegado a la calle en la que se encontraba la casa de sus padres. Era una zona residencial con casas paralelas y de tamaño medio. Parecía un buen barrio, tranquilo y en el cual todos se conocían desde hace varios años. Unas cuantas parejas de avanzada edad caminan por las largas calles llenas de altos y frondosos árboles. Los niños jugaban en una plazuela que había en el centro de la calle, muchos de ellos se mojaban con el agua de la fuente en forma de pirámide que coronaba la pequeña y verdosa zona en la que los niños estaba divirtiéndose, otros muchos correteaban uno detrás de otro y otros pocos comían helados tranquilamente, disfrutando de la compañía de sus padres.

—Es una zona muy familiar.  
>—Sí, mis padres la eligieron por la tranquilidad que trasmite. —Miró el número que coronaba las puertas de las casas.<p>

—Luego no sé qué pasó, pero mi padre compró un departamento en el centro en el cual pasábamos mucho más tiempo que en esta casa. Nunca lo comprendí, pero a mí me gustaba mucho más esta zona, aunque no les dije nada. Ellos a veces parecían estar nerviosos cuando estábamos aquí, yo sabía que no estaban a gusto por lo que no protestaba cuando íbamos al departamento.  
>—¿Si compraron otro departamento como es que nunca se deshicieron de este?<br>—Supongo que por tradición familiar o respeto a mis abuelos. Mi madre heredó esta casa de sus padres.  
>—Tal vez les gustaba más el otro lado porque era más moderno.<p>

—Puede ser, pero para mi gusto era demasiado pequeño.  
>—Lo sé. —Dije refiriéndome a que yo había conocido ese departamento.<p>

—Es aquí. —Sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió con facilidad la puerta, no pareciendo que hubiera estado cerrada durante tantos años. Encendió las luces y para nuestra sorpresa el interior de la casa no estaba como si hubiera estado cerrada y sin habitantes. Los muebles estaban perfectamente colocados de manera asimétrica. No había rastro de polvo o de dejadez sobre las mesas o estanterías, lo cierto es que estaban más que limpias y brillosas. —Esto es raro. —Bella se asombró tanto como yo al ver la luz parpadeante de la televisión encendida…  
>—¿Alguien está viviendo aquí?<br>—No, nadie. —Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina, la cual se encontraba bastante alejada de la entrada, y nos quedamos estáticos en la entrada de esta.  
>—¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?! —Abrí mucho mis ojos cuando me di cuenta de que no estábamos los dos solos.<p>

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?! —Repitió Bella colérica.

—Eso no te importa Isabella. —Tanya nos miró con altivez. ¿Qué demonios hacía Tanya en la casa de los padres de Bella?  
>—¿Cómo que no me importa? ¡Estás en la casa de mis padres!<br>—No grites. —Siseó Tanya.  
>—¡¿Cómo has entrado?! —Bella y yo miramos expectantes como Tanya nos observaba con diversión, se reía de alguna broma privada y después cogía su bolso dispuesta a marcharse.<br>—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —La furia de Bella estaba en estado puro.  
>—No te importa. —Tanya se puso a la defensiva.<p>

—¿Cómo has entrado? —Preguntó nuevamente.  
>Tanya abrió la palma de su mano, mostrándonos un juego de llaves iguales a las de Bella. —¿De dónde las has sacado?<br>—Las he tenido toda mi vida. —Habló enigmáticamente.  
>—¿Quién te las dio?<br>—Hay algo que no has comprendido Isabella.  
>—¡¿Qué?!<br>—Tengo vía libre para entrar aquí cuando se me pegue la gana.

—No te permitiré volver a entrar, estás ensuciando el recuerdo de mis padres. —Tanya se rio con fuerza y susurró algo así como "patética".

—Parecer ser que nunca te dijeron la verdad Isabella. —Se rio a carcajadas. —Estaré encantada de ser yo quien lo haga. —Volvió a dejar su bolso sobre la encimera de la cocina, meció su cabello y sonrió con maldad. —¿Crees estar preparada para escuchar una verdad que te han estado ocultando durante toda tu vida?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Apreté la mano de Bella cuando vi que estaba a punto de perder el control de sí misma.  
>—Algo más que el pasado nos une Isabella, algo más que una destruida amistad… Compartimos sangre Isabella… Somos hermanas.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hello People!<em>**  
><strong><em>Ya les vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo, y no tengo nada más que decir que…<em>**  
><strong><em>¡Sorpresa!<em>**  
><strong><em>Espero que les guste ese final tan inesperado, queda poco para que se vaya descubriendo todo y entiendan bien el comportamiento de Tanya. No diré mucho más para no aburrirlas. Siento la demora y espero les haya gustado el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario.<em>**  
><strong><em>Muchos Kisses.<em>**  
><strong><em>By: Crazy Cullen.<em>**

**_PD: ¿Qué perrito les gustaría que tengan? No crean que es algo ilógico para rellenar el capítulo, hasta él tendrá algo que ver en la historia jajaja._**


	26. Justos por pecadores

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 26: Justos por pecadores. :...*...*...~.~_**

Pov Bella:

_ —Parece ser que nunca te dijeron la verdad Isabella. —Se rio a carcajadas.  
>—Estaré encantada de ser yo quien lo haga. —Volvió a dejar su bolso sobre la encimera de la cocina, meció su cabello y sonrió con maldad. —¿Crees estar preparada para escuchar una verdad que te han estado ocultando durante toda tu vida?<br>—¿De qué estás hablando? —Apreté la mano de Bella cuando vi que estaba a punto de perder el control de sí misma.  
>—Algo más que el pasado nos une Isabella, algo más que una destruida amistad… Compartimos sangre Isabella… Somos hermanas.<em>

—¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo?! —Sentí la imperiosa necesidad dentro de mí de abalanzarme sobre Tanya y abofetearla hasta que dijera algo coherente.  
>Se rio profundamente y me miró con desdén, como si estara observando a una simple e insignificante hormiga sin gracia alguna.<br>—¿Sorprendida querida? —Habló mientras miraba sus uñas. Su voz teñida de burla.  
>—Te volviste realmente loca. Has perdido todos los tornillos de tu cabeza. —Agarré la mano de Edward entre las mías, queriendo jalar de él para salir de aquella casa que ahora <em>me sabía<em> a tan poco.  
>—Estoy completamente cuerda y en mis cinco sentidos Isabella. —Jugueteó con su rubia melena.<br>—No dices más que sandeces. No pienso creer una mentira de esta calaña.

No pensaba involucrarme en su juego. Desvié mi mirada de sus ojos y los fijé levemente en Edward, el cual se veía tan o más sorprendido que yo. Parpadeó y me devolvió la mirada, asintió con suavidad y supe que entendía lo que en ese momento más quería: irme inmediatamente lejos de esa casa y de Tanya.  
>Apretó mi mano, sonrió con tranquilidad y jaló de mí para sacarme de aquel lugar.<br>—¿Huyes de las verdades querida? —Tanya se rio con ganas. —Que cobarde resultaste después de todo. Qué dirían Charlie y Renne de todo esto. —Frené mis pasos en automático y me giré para encararla.  
>—¿Qué demonios sabes tú de mis padres?<br>—Bella, Bellita, Bella… ¿Qué no te quedó claro ya?

La miré con una ceja levantada, intentado demostrarle que su falsa afirmación no me había convencido para nada pero sintiendo los engranajes de mi cabeza moverse a cien por hora.  
>—Eres tan patéticamente desconfiada… —Susurró con tono burlón.<br>—No pienso creer en tus palabras Tanya, no otra vez.  
>—Tú misma querida, es problema tuyo, no mío, pero yo no voy a descansar hasta cobrarme mi venganza completamente. —La determinación brillaba en sus ojos.<br>—¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?  
>—¡Todo! —Gritó encolerizada. —Todo es tu jodida culpa y del maldito de Charlie. —Apreté los dientes cuando escuché el insulto contra mi padre.<br>—Cállate Tanya. No tienes ningún derecho para hablar de esa manera de mi padre.

—Tengo todo el derecho Isabella, y sabes cuál es la razón de peso… —Meció su cabello de manera lenta y concisa. —Que no es tu padre es_ nuestro_ padre. —Terminó de hablar haciendo énfasis en su segunda frase.  
>—No sé qué idea loca se te metió en la cabeza, pero Charlie no es tu padre, nosotras no somos hermanas y nada nos une más que tu maldita obsesión por destruir mi vida. —Siseé cada palabra, sintiéndome cansada ya de su jueguecito.<br>—Puedes negarlo cuantas veces quieras Isabella. Puedes decir que no de mil maneras. Pero la realidad aquí es que desgraciadamente compartimos la misma sangre, te guste o no. —Su mirada fija en mí se desvió por unos cortos segundos hacia Edward.

—¿Qué clase de juego es este Tanya?, ¿qué quieres conseguir con esta mentira? —Me negaba en rotundo a creerla.  
>—No es una jodida mentira.<br>—No tienes cómo demostrarlo. —La acusé. —No sé qué intentas lograr con esto, pero será imposible que me convenzas.  
>—Me da absolutamente igual lo que tú creas. Si dices que es mentira allá tú, me tiene sin importancia. Pero no dejaré las cosas así, no después de todo lo que le hicieron. —Por un momento, ínfimo, vi brillar sus ojos, pero ella parpadeó rápidamente y disipó las lágrimas.<br>Agarró su bolso completamente decidida a irse.  
>—Quieta. —Agarré su brazo cuando pasó por mi lado.<p>

—¡Suéltame!  
>—¡No! —Apreté mi agarré. —Explícame qué es eso que acabas de decir.<br>—No pienso seguir hablando contigo.  
>—Tú empezaste esto y lo vas a terminar. —Jalé de su brazo y prácticamente la arrastré hacia la sala de estar, haciendo que se sentara en el sillón de terciopelo y sorprendiéndome de que no opusiera fuerza alguna. Edward y yo nos sentamos frente a ella en el sofá biplaza.<br>—Explícame todo eso que acabas de decir. —Ella me miró con una sonrisa de triunfo bailando en sus labios. Se tomó su tiempo en cruzar sus piernas y en recolocar su cabello, un tic nervioso que empezaba a ponerme histérica.

—Siempre estuviste rodeada de amor y cariño paternal. Nunca te faltó de nada. Si querías algo lo tenías, fuera lo que fuera, costase lo que costase. Jamás se te negó algo, jamás se te dijo _"no". _ —Rio con amargura. —Hemos tenido unas vidas muy diferentes Isabella, porque mientras tú estabas siendo la reina de la casa, rodeada de tu familia, en un ambiente cálido y perfecto yo… Yo estaba viajando de una ciudad a otra, recorriendo calles desconocidas para mí rodeada de frío y oscuridad. —Tragó saliva con fuerza. —Mientras tú jugabas con muñecas y recibías amor de parte de tus padres, yo me vi obligada a crecer a la fuerza, a aparcar en una esquina olvidada de mi alma a la niña que era y que se vio obligada a madurar por obligación. Jamás tuve un hogar estable, ni siquiera un sitio fijo. Jamás. Mi vida estaba rodeada de constantes mudanzas de aquí a allá y de promesas rotas.

Su voz se cortó al igual que lo hizo mi respiración. Si todo lo que ella estaba diciendo era cierto que le había tocado vivir en un infierno.  
>—Tú lo tenías todo Isabella, desde siempre lo has tenido todo. Un hogar cálido, una vivienda grande en un lugar seguro, tus padres siempre se han preocupado por ti y jamás te faltó un jodido plato en la mesa. ¿Y yo qué?, ¿yo no merecía ser feliz, no merecía tener una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones? No, supongo que no, porque eso lo decidió Charlie y su maldito egoísmo. Él jamás se preocupó de mí, jamás preguntó por mi salud, jamás supo si yo ese día había comido, jamás supo que eso para mí era incierto, que yo no sabía si tendría algo que llevarme a la boca cuando llegaba a casa. ¡No! Jamás lo supo y tampoco le importó. —Gritó colérica y perdiendo los estribos.<p>

—Tanya, Tanya… Tranquilízate, por favor. —La veía perdida, completamente perdida en sus recuerdos. Sentía que de un momento a otro terminaría enloqueciendo.  
>—No me pidas que me tranquilice Isabella. No lo hagas, no tienes ningún derecho para hacerlo. Tú no has tenido que lidiar con una madre que perdió la cabeza cuando el hombre que amaba la abandonó porque ya tenía otra familia de la que hacerse cargo. No has tenido que hacerlo, pero yo sí, yo me vi obligada a ello. —Sus puños apretados con fuerza reflejaban la furia y el dolor que sentía en ese momento.<br>—¿Me estás diciendo que mi padre…?  
>—¡Sí! Charlie… el maldito hombre que acabó con la cordura de mi madre. El que la destruyó, el que nos abandonó como un completo cobarde.<p>

Llevé mi mano hacia mi boca abierta por la sorpresa de sus palabras. Me costaba respirar en ese momento, se me estaba haciendo muy difícil llenar mis pulmones de oxígeno. Ventilé mi rostro con mi mano izquierda e intenté digerir todo lo que Tanya estaba diciendo.  
>—¿Sorprendida Isabella?, ¿te sientes mal, te sientes abrumada? —Se rio con fuerza. —Vete acostumbrando querida, porque lo que has escuchado no es nada para lo que te voy a contar ahora…<br>—Tanya. —Edward le siseó con furia.  
>—¿Qué?, ¿te parece que estoy siendo demasiado dura con ella Edward?, ¿te parece que merece tener mi compasión?<br>—Sea lo que sea que haya hecho Charlie, sea verdad o no, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

—¡Sí la tiene! —Gritó poniéndose de pie con violencia. —¡Tiene toda la jodida culpa! Su sola existencia me da asco, me repugna. Ella me lo arrebató todo, ¡todo! Yo debí ocupar su lugar y recibir todo lo que ella me arrebató. Su nacimiento marcó mi destrucción y pagará por eso. —Volvió a dejarse caer sobre el sillón, completamente ida y con la respiración entrecortada.  
>Miré a Edward por unos segundos, diciéndole que necesitaba escuchar todo lo que Tanya tenía que decirme y que estaba perfectamente bien.<br>—Tanya, por favor, quiero que me lo cuentes todo. —Decidí ser condesciende con ella, para intentar ganarme su confianza y que no perdiera los nervios y se negara a cooperar.

—Lo haré Isabella, lo haré antes de empezar a destruirte. —Me estremecí ante sus palabras cargadas de odio y rabia en estado puro. Intenté mostrarme firme en mi decisión y decidida a enfrentarla con todo. Asentí y esperé a que ella comenzara a hablar nuevamente.  
>—¿Qué-é hizo Charlie exactamente?<br>—Sería mejor si te digo lo que no hizo, lo que no fue capaz de afrontar como hombre que era. —Tomó una larga respiración. —Charlie conoció a mi madre cuando ambos trabajan en el mismo restaurante de la universidad por las tardes. Tuvieron un romance efímero y completamente precipitado. Una semana después de haberse conocido ya eran novios y dos meses después ya compartían una misma vivienda; un pequeño y destartalado apartamento que fue, por unos pocos meses, su más grande tesoro. Cinco meses después de eso, y debido a un inesperado embarazo, Charlie le pidió matrimonio a mi madre. —Volvió a suspirar.

—Ella hubiera querido casarse con él al día siguiente si era posible. No le importaba que fuera una celebración íntima, rápida o modesta. No. Ella lo único que anhelaba era unirse a él de todas las maneras posibles. Pero Charlie, que en ese entonces parecía estar muy enamorado de mi madre, quería darle lo mejor. Le dijo que esperaran, que quería ahorrar un poco para poder celebrar una boda por todo lo alto. Mi madre aceptó, porque no era más que una tonta y confiada enamorada. El tiempo pasó y, un año y medio después de ese precipitado noviazgo, nací yo. Charlie pareció muy feliz y bendecido al principio, encontró un mejor trabajo que le permitía tener una vida acomodada pero le quitaba mucho tiempo libre. Ellos ya no estaban del todo bien para cuando yo cumplí mi primer año. Discutían mucho porque Charlie no pasaba en casa y mi madre se sentía muy abandonada.

Contuve la respiración, sabiendo que lo peor se avecinaba ahora.  
>—Mi madre siempre se aferró a la idea de que se casarían cuando fuera el momento adecuado. A ella le gustaba observar el anillo de compromiso que él le había regalado y se decía todos los días que la amaba, y que cuando llegara el momento adecuado él se casaría con ella. Al ver que su relación se marchitaba tan rápido como un lirio en el desierto decidió aflojar la cuerda y darle más libertad, fue en ese momento que cometió el mayor error de su vida. Charlie viajaba al extranjero un día sí y otro también, por lo que prácticamente se olvidaba de nosotras. Supongo que imaginaba que con llegar con dinero a fin de mes seríamos felices.<p>

Cuando yo cumplí tres años el rompió la primera promesa de tantas que me hizo a lo largo de mi niñez. Me falló. No estuvo cuando más lo necesité, cuando más quise estar junto a él. No acudió a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ni siquiera recordó que ese día yo cumplía años y tampoco compró un regalo para mí. Él llegó al día siguiente, con la excusa de haber tenido una cena de negocios que se alargó hasta el día siguiente. Completamente patético.  
>Él no preguntó por mí, no se preocupó por saber cómo estaba y mucho menos me felicitó. Mi madre no le dijo nada, no le recordó que había sido mi cumpleaños y tampoco reclamó su ausencia. Ella le recibió con una sonrisa enorme y con todo el amor que podía dar.<p>

—¿Sabes qué fue lo peor? —Tanya rio con amargura y con las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. —Saber que él no recordó ni tan siquiera que cumplía años ese día porque su _adorada Isabella_ se enfermó la misma noche. Él pasó toda la noche en el hospital cuidándola porque tenía fiebre y no pensó en que yo también le necesitaba. —Rio secamente, sin gracia alguna. Quise hablar, pero ella me lo impidió con una simple mirada que hizo mi sangre helarse.  
>—Y eso no fue todo, claro que no. Los meses siguieron pasando, y el rencor que yo sentía hacia él crecía de manera exponencial, sin límite alguno. Él ya no jugaba conmigo por las tardes, ya no me recogía a la salida del colegio, ya no me llevaba a comer helado en el parque y a jugar en el tobogán. Él ni siquiera me arropaba por las noches o se interesaba en saber qué tal estaba en clase. Nunca se preocupó ni le importó mi bienestar.<p>

Agaché la cabeza, sabiendo que, por el contrario, yo había disfrutado del mejor padre del mundo. Un padre que se preocupaba por mí a cada segundo, que estaba pendiente de mis deberes, de mis logros y de ayudarme en cualquier cosa que necesitara. Que me llenaba de regalos y me compraba siempre algún dulce para verme feliz.  
>—Llegó el día del padre, y yo había guardado para ese día un resquicio de esperanza en mi progenitor. Estuve trabajando durante muchas semanas en unas figuras de barro que nos representaban a los dos. Recordaba vagamente que cuando él aún estaba interesado en mí le gustaba llamarme ratoncita, por lo que creé dos ratones de barro; uno rosa que me representaba a mí y uno gris más grande que para mí era él. Habían quedado realmente bien y yo estaba completamente satisfecha con mi trabajo.<p>

Por la tarde él llegó de mal humor, desconozco el motivo, pero cuando entró a casa y yo le di un fuerte abrazo a sus piernas él sólo me miró, sacudió levemente sus piernas y después preguntó por mi madre. Le indiqué que estaba en el dormitorio, por lo que él hizo que lo soltara y subió a la segunda planta. Escuché un par de gritos, pero intenté pasar de ellos y fui a la sala a coger el regalo. Había colocado las figuras en una cesta de mimbre y la había recubierto con un plástico transparente con corazones rojos dibujados. Sentía que ese día no podía tener una sonrisa más grande en la cara y me alegré más cuando lo escuché bajar las escaleras. Primero bajó mi madre, y mi padre iba detrás de ella. Se dirigieron a la cocina y yo los seguí con el regalo en las manos. Escuché gritos de mi padre hacia mi madre, reclamaciones e incluso un par de insultos. Me asomé con miedo y vi a mi madre llorando desconsoladamente a mi padre completamente furioso.

Intentando suavizar el ambiente me acerqué a ellos y lo llamé. Recuerdo haberle dicho _"feliz día del padre papá" _y haber estirado mis brazos con el regalo. Ellos parecieron no escucharme, porque siguieron discutiendo de algo sobre un vestido blanco. Repetí la misma frase unas tres veces pero mi voz se veía opacada por sus gritos. Él me dijo algo así como: _"Ahora no es un buen momento Tanya". _Su voz fue dura y carente de amor, pero yo no me quise dar por vencida. Mientras repetí mi monótona frase jalé del borde de su jersey y, supongo que en un ataque de ira, él estiró su brazo para soltar mi agarre, pero no supo controlar su fuerza y terminó dándome un manotazo demasiado fuerte que me hizo gritar y me tiró hacia atrás. Caí sentada en el piso y, aunque me dolió bastante, más me dolió ver que la cesta de mis brazos había caído al suelo y que ahora las figuritas estaban completamente destrozadas. Comencé a llorar y me autoconvencí de que él no me quería nada cuando sólo me dijo un simple _"lo siento pequeña", _me ayudó a levantarme y me entregó la cesta con las figuras destrozadas sin fijarse en ellas ni un ápice.

Ahogué un grito de sorpresa al escuchar lo que decía. Ante los ojos de los demás no serían más que un par de figuras rotas, pero para los ojos de Tanya debió de significar la mayor traición de su padre. Ella no debería de tener más de seis años y tuvo que atravesar ese oscuro túnel lleno de abandono y odio.  
>—Pe-pero…<br>—Él no vio lo que había en la cesta, ni siquiera se fijó. Se giró y siguió discutiendo con mi madre. Desde ese momento no volví a preocuparme de él. No me importaba si estaba en casa o si llevaba semanas sin volver. Ni siquiera lo saludaba. Llegué a sentir tanto odio y desprecio por él que nunca me importó nada de lo que hacía, hasta que llegó lo inminente y, con ocho años, descubrí el porqué de sus actos. —Me sorprendió tanto ver a Tanya devastada y vulnerable. Se encontraba totalmente perdida en sus recuerdos, con la mirada fija en un punto cualquiera de la pared y con los ojos llorosos pero sin permitirse llorar.

—Salí a comprarle a mi madre unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y, de camino a la farmacia, había una pequeña plazuela que tenía una pileta hermosa que lanzaba potentes chorros de agua hacia arriba. Supongo que debió de ser el destino, pero ese día esa imagen me llamó más que nunca, por lo que decidí acercarme y de paso refrescarme un poco. Al llegar allí lo vi a él de la mano con una mujer de su misma edad, con el pelo castaño, muy largo y ondulado. Ambos jugueteaban detrás de una niña pequeña que se reía y correteaba delante de ellos. Me quedé parada a medio camino, viendo la imagen de amor que demostraban. Por alguna razón ellos se giraron y miraron en mi dirección. Pude ver claramente como Charlie me vio, se quedó estático en su sitio y empezó a sudar con nerviosismo. La niña me saludó amablemente, y cuando quiso acercarse él la agarró de la camiseta y la cogió en brazos, le gritó algo como "¡no te acerques!"…  
>—…Y la niña se puso a llorar porque se asustó… —Terminé su frase en perfecta sincronía con sus palabras.<p>

—Parece que lo recuerdas muy bien Isabella.  
>—Nunca escuché la voz de mi padre tan fuerte. Él nunca me había gritado y ese día me asustó mucho, porque estaba muy enfadado.<br>—Ahora conoces un poco de todo lo que tuve que vivir gracias a tu padre, porque decidió jugar y tener dos familias.  
>—Pero yo no tengo la culpa de eso, yo no sabía que él tenía otra familia. No puedes tener tanto rencor ante mí. No es mi culpa.<br>—No es tu culpa que Charlie sea un mal hombre, pero siempre estuviste de por medio, siempre fuiste la culpable de mis problemas y siempre te interpusiste ante mi felicidad.  
>—Yo no…<p>

—Ese mismo día él llegó a casa y me obligó a jurarle que no contaría nada sobre lo que vi en el parque. Supongo que estaba tan casada de sus mentiras que simplemente acepté, pero no sabía que él sería tan cobarde para, ese mismo día, decirle a mi madre que no soportaba más su presencia y decirle que su compromiso estaba roto porque ya no deseaba más estar con ella, porque no la quería.  
>Lo odié mucho más cuando vi a mi madre destrozada, rogándole por una oportunidad más, llorando e implorándole que no se marchara. Él sólo se zafó de su agarre y salió dando un fuerte portazo, sin dirigirme una última mirada. Mi madre lo amaba, demasiado, por lo que no soportó su abandono y fue cuando simplemente se abandonó. Comenzó a beber hasta perder el conocimiento noche tras noche y para cuando yo tenía nueve años ella era una completa alcohólica.<p>

—Dios mío… —Susurré. Sentía las lágrimas arder en mis ojos.  
>—La bebida la hacía delirar de una manera tan dañina que acabó volviéndose completamente loca. Ella siguió creyendo que jamás la abandonó y fingía que aún vivía con nosotras. Tenía muchos ataques de locura y como consecuencia se autolesionaba. Era terrible verla llena de arañazos, cortes y cicatrices. Llegó a un punto que se obsesionó con buscarlo para que se casara con ella que no hacía más que ir de una ciudad a otro buscándolo. Me tuve que ver obligada a crecer para ocuparme de ella y estar pendiente de que no se hiriera más. No podía abandonarla yo también por lo que iba allá a donde ella creía que podía encontrar a Charlie, como consecuencia nos mudábamos cada tres meses o cada año como máximo. Vivíamos de lo que yo ganaba con algún trabajo puntual y con la ayuda que ella recibía del estado.<p>

—Tu-tu madre…  
>—Bebió tanto durante esos años que su sistema estaba completamente destrozado. Estuvo ingresada en un hospital por lo dañado que estaba su hígado. Padeció una peligrosa cirrosis hepática que no logró superar. Murió un poco antes de que yo cumpliera diecisiete años.<br>—Tanya lo sien…  
>—No te atrevas a decirlo Isabella. No te haces una idea de lo que he tenido que pasar.<br>—Pero yo…  
>—¿Qué no es tu culpa? —Se rio con sarcasmo. —Tú sola existencia es la culpable de todo. Me juré vengarme de Charlie Isabella, pero desgraciadamente ahora está muerto y no me dio tiempo a cumplir mi venganza. Pero tú eras lo que más quería en el mundo y todo lo que te haga a ti se lo estoy haciendo también a él. —Su mirada asesina me puso la piel de gallina.<p>

—Regresé de nuevo a Chicago y me sorprendí mucho de que aún estarás aquí, parece ser que Charlie supo esconderse muy bien de mi madre y que supo en qué momento preciso regresar a su antigua casa. Yo quise cambiar, quise olvidarme de todo el odio y el rencor acumulados que tenía, lo intenté pero después de te vi y supe que si no vengaba la muerte de mi madre ella jamás sería capaz de descansar en paz. Compartíamos la misma clase y sabía de sobra que nunca sospecharías de mí si empezaba convirtiéndome primero en tu amiga. Fue fácil engañarte Isabella, demasiado fácil. Pero estúpidamente caí en mi misma trampa y empecé a enamorarme de él. —Señaló a Edward con cierto desprecio. —Y cuando quise acercarme de nuevo estabas tú de por medio, arruinando todos mis planes. Él sería capaz de dar la vida por ti y a mí ni siquiera me dirigía una simple mirada. Planeé todo minuciosamente, porque no hay mejor recompensa que la venganza bien hecha. Os seguí la pista durante mucho tiempo, hasta que supe cuál era vuestro punto débil y ataqué y no fallé.

Se puso de pie sin apartar sus ojos de nosotros. Su iris estaba de un tono más oscuro, su pupila dilatada y sus ojos en sí brillaban maliciosamente.  
>—No pienses que acabé con mi venganza Isabella. Aún no estoy del todo satisfecha y tú no has pagado todo lo que mereces. —Se colocó el bolso en el hombro y se dirigió hacia la entrada ante nuestra mirada estupefacta. Tenía la garganta seca y la piel totalmente crispada.<br>—No te dejaré ser feliz… —Abrió la puerta y antes de salir del todo giró su cabeza y me miró de perfil. —Tal vez quieras contarle todo a Nathalie. —Se rio burlonamente y yo sentí la furia atacarme en cuestión de segundos.  
>—¡No se te ocurra ensuciar su nombre!<br>—Yo hago lo que se me dé la gana. —Salió dando un fuerte portazo mientras yo sentía que me desmoronaba.

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—Toma, bébelo, te hará bien. —Cogí el jarro que contenía lo que parecía té y lo llevé con precaución a mis labios. Tomaba pequeños sorbitos porque aún estaba bastante caliente y porque me encontraba todavía en piloto automático.  
>Había pasado una media hora desde que llegamos a casa y aún no me veía capaz de actuar correctamente y de poner a funcionar mis cinco sentidos. Estaba paralizada y con la mirada perdida, recordando las palabras de Tanya. Me estremecí cuando recordé su próxima amenaza, sabiendo que era capaz de todo y que no la detendría nada ni nadie.<br>Estaba llena de odio y rencor y aún no estaba contenta con todo lo que había hecho, necesitaba seguir hiriéndome para que pagara todo lo que mi padre le había hecho. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

—E-es mi-i herm-aana… —Tartamudeé. Sentí la taza moverse entre mis manos debido a mis temblores.  
>—Eso no significa nada Bells.<br>—Lo significa todo. Significa que mi padre realmente destrozó su vida, que jamás le importó su bienestar.  
>—Los pecados de tu padre habrán sido juzgados ya, no puedes torturarte por eso. No es tu culpa.<br>—Ella también es la víctima aquí. Y su madre… Han padecido tanto…  
>—No puedes justificarla Bells. Tu padre fue un egoísta que no le importó su primera familia, pero Tanya la está pagando contra ti y debes de tener cuidado y estar preparada para cualquier cosa que pueda hacer.<p>

—Lo sé. Pero no se me ocurre qué puede estar tramando. Ha destruido lo que más me importaba. Ya no puede arrebatarme nada más.  
>—Tal vez sólo lo digo para dejarte intranquila.<br>—Tanya no es de las personas que dicen las cosas por decirlas. Como ves es capaz de todo para cumplir sus objetivos. —Me estremecí.  
>—No puedes estar asustada pendiente de lo que ella podrá hacerte. No dejaré que te pase nada y si se atreve a hacerte algo, por mínimo que sea, no dudaré en atacar yo también. —Cubrió mis hombros con su brazo y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. —No te hace bien que estés tan nerviosa.<br>—No puedo evitarlo.  
>—Ella no puede ser capaz de hacer algo peor de lo que ya ha hecho Bells. Tienes que demostrarle que no estás tan afectada como piensa. Demuéstrale que no podrá contigo, que tú eres más fuerte. Ese sin duda será su peor castigo.<p>

—Lo-lo intentaré.  
>—No permitiré que vuelve a lastimarte.<br>—Aún no puedo creerme que seamos hermanas. Todo esto es tan irreal.  
>—Charlie la hirió tanto cuando era tan pequeña que ella sólo conoce la venganza y el rencor. Tal vez con el tiempo recapacite.<br>—Me ha estado vigilando y yo no me he dado cuenta.  
>—¿Vigilando?<br>—Sí. Ella sabe que cuando yo voy a ver a Nathalie hablo con ella y le cuento como ha sido mi día. —Dije un poco ruborizada.

—No te avergüences de hacerlo. —Acarició mi mejilla. —Debes tener cuidado Bells. No podemos confiarnos del todo y es mejor ser precavidos.  
>—No permitiré que ensucie el recuerdo de nuestro bebé ni que manche su nombre. El hecho de que mi padre no supiera darle todo el amor que cualquier niño se merece no es culpa mía, y no quiero decir que lo esté justificando, pero ella debería saber diferenciar e intentar no ser como la misma persona que tanto odia.<br>—No creo que pueda ser capaz. De un modo u otro le tocó vivir una infancia muy dura y su vida sólo ha estado llena de promesas rotas y carentes de amor. —Besó mi frente. —Prométeme que si vuelves a verla me lo dirás, que si sabes que estás en peligro no te lo guardarás para ti sola. No podría perdonarme si ella te hace algo. Necesito que estés cerca de mí para poder protegerte lo mejor posible.  
>—Te lo prometo. —Di un suave beso a sus labios sellando nuestro acuerdo.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—_¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunté con voz pastosa y cansada, sintiéndome totalmente desorientada.  
>—Has sufrido un desmayo. —Giré mi cabeza levemente, pues el dolor era horrible, y vi a Rosalie y Alice cerca de lo que parecía una camilla de hospital.<br>—¿__Ha sido muy grave?__  
>—<em>_No lo sabemos del todo. No has sufrido daños, pero para salir de dudas tienen que hacerte unas pruebas de sangre. Desmayarse no es algo para nada normal cuando se está sano. __  
>—<em>_¿Cuándo me las harán?__  
>—L<em>_a doctora llegará enseguida. —Sólo asentí y esperé, sabiendo que no era el primer desmayo que sufría en un periodo de dos semanas. _

_Al poco tiempo apareció una doctora junto a un enfermero, me sacaron sangre, revisaron mis constantes vitales, comprobaron mis reflejos y dijeron que los resultados los tendría en una hora y que mientras tomara reposo.__  
><em>_Esperé impaciente que trascurriera el tiempo…__  
><em>_—__Isabella Swan, ¿correcto? —Preguntó una doctora distinta entrando en la habitación.__  
><em>_—__Sí. —Respondí. __  
>—Los resultados de las <em>_pruebas de sangre que te realizamos antes aquí explican que… —Me dejó con la intriga mientras observaba los folios de mi expediente médico. Sonrió. __—__Felicidades Isabella, estás embarazada de 2 semanas. —Mis ojos se abrieron como platos._

—_¿Quéééééeé? —Pregunté casi en un grito. __  
>—Ese es el motivo del desmayo y estoy segura de que también has estado con algún malestar y náuseas.<br>—Sí, un poco... —Contesté de manera ausente.  
>Alice y Rosalie dejaron escapar un jadeo unísono de sorpresa.<br>—__¿Es una mala noticia Isabella? —En cuanto formuló esa pregunta toda mi coherencia regresó a mí y me hizo reaccionar. Era la mejor noticia del mundo. ¿Yo embarazada…? Aún no me lo creía. Instintivamente llevé mis manos hacia mi vientre aún plano. _

—_L__a mejor del mundo doctora. —Afirmé sonriendo mientras una enorme alegría y paz atravesaba mi cuerpo. Me parecía tan irreal. __  
><em>_—__Por los datos en los resultados compruebo que el desmayo no sólo ha sido por el embarazo__, ya que con sólo dos semanas es raro que sientas los estragos comunes, aquí pone que estás baja en hierro y calcio. —Me miró seriamente. —Tienes que alimentarte bien Isabella, piensa que ahora ya no solo eres tú, sino que tu bebé también depende de ti. Te mandaré unas vitaminas y una estricta dieta que debes cumplir para que todos tus niveles de hierro y calcio vuelvan a la normalidad.__  
><em>_—__He __pasado por una mala racha, pero cumpliré todo tal y como debe ser._

—_Eso está mejor, con optimismo. —Después de mandarme unas vitaminas y la dieta además de unos consejos para que mi falta de vitaminas no le afectara al bebé __me dispuse a salir de la sala de urgencias. __  
>—<em>_Recuerda pasarte en un mes para una revisión para comprobar que todo está bien. —Asentí y me terminé de arreglar para ir de nuevo a mi cómodo hogar.  
>—¡Bella felicidades! —Exclamaron efusivas mis dos amigas.<em>_  
>—<em>_Gracias. —Les dije __con una gran sonrisa. Nos abrazamos y reímos felices. La alegría era palpable en el ambiente. Estaba tan emocionada que si no estuviera tan cansada saltaría de alegría. _

_Aún no me creía que estara embarazada. Por una parte mi conciencia me decía que era porque mi bebé era una prueba física de todo el amor y los buenos momentos junto a Edward. Una prueba más de todo lo que siento por él y de lo que sentiré __siempre… Me había regalado lo más hermoso del mundo.__  
>—<em>_Ehh… Bella… tú… ¿qué vas a decirle a Edward? —Preguntó Alice cautelosa.__  
>—<em>_Nada, no le voy a decir nada. —Contesté firme. __  
>—<em>_Pero él tiene derecho a saberlo. —Habló esta vez Rosalie.  
>—¡¿Derecho?! —Le dije con incredulidad. —¿Qué derecho?, ¿el que perdió cuando me echó de su vida o el que perdió cuando me trató como una cualquiera? Explícame qué derecho tiene si yo en su vida ya no existo<em>_._

_Las miré fijamente mientras sentía las lágrimas luchando por salir.  
>—Este bebé es mío, sólo mío. <em>_  
>—<em>_Pero no puedes privarlo de saber que es padre, de conocer a su hijo… Eso es ser egoísta.__  
><em>_—Pensé__ que como mis mejores amigas me entenderían, pero ya veo que no. Si yo soy la egoísta, ¿dónde queda él?, ahora resulta que es el bueno de la película. Me echó de su vida, pues ya está, es lo que estoy haciendo, desaparecer. Mi bebé es sólo mío y yo decido sobre él.__  
>—P<em>_ero…__  
><em>_—__Sin peros. Nunca sabrá de mi bebé ni por mi parte ni por la de ustedes, no se les ocurrirá decirle nada, porque se mueren para mí. —Les dije lo último en un tono frío._

_Tal vez me había pasado, y lo comprobé cuando vi sus caras de asombro. No podía dejar que él supiera nada.  
>—¿Qué se piensan?, ¿que si le digo va a pensar que es suyo?, ¿que es su hijo? No, estoy totalmente segura de que no. Me dirá que sólo lo quiero engatusar y que es de otro. Ya no quiero que me humille más. Me dejó muy claro que sólo fui una zorra más que sirvió para calentar su cama, para qué va a querer el hijo de una zorra… —Una lágrima traicionera surcó mi rostro, aunque rápidamente la limpié, me prometí no más sufrimiento y lo cumpliría.<em>_  
>—<em>_Pero…__  
>—<em>_¡Nada! —Chillé colérica.__  
>—<em>_Está bien Bella, no diremos nada. —Dijeron con la mirada baja.__  
>—<em>_Bien… —Contesté antes de salir de la pequeña habitación.  
><em>

_[…]  
><em>

_Desde que fui conocedora de mi embarazo ya no me dedicaba las tardes enteras a recordar lo que habíamos sido, los buenos momentos que vivimos y todo lo que compartimos. Ya me había olvidado de llorar y de autocompadecerme, de nada me servía. En cuanto comencé a ganar peso y la ginecóloga me confirmó que el estado de mi bebé era perfecto y completamente sano olvidé todo; el dolor, el sufrimiento, la vida depresiva. Decidí dejar lo malo de lado y dedicarme exclusivamente al cuidado del pequeño ser que creía en mi interior.  
>Tenía cita en media hora con el ginecólogo y en cuanto miré mi reloj me di cuenta de que llegaba inminentemente tarde. <em>

_Me arreglé rápidamente muy por encima. Coloqué una fina chaqueta sobre mi ropa, cepillé mi cabello y agarré las llaves de casa mientras salía dando tumbos hacia la calle. Maldije en cuanto llegué a la acera y recordé que el coche estaba en el taller y que aún permanecería ahí unos cuantos días más.  
>Esperé unos pocos segundos pero no apareció ningún taxi, y la parada del autobús estaba bastante alejada, por lo que decidí caminar sabiendo ya que llegaría tarde y que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.<br>Respiré hondo y comencé a atravesar las calles con velocidad y ánimo. Al fin y al cabo el ejercicio no me haría nada mal. _

_Caminaba con paso acelerado mientras mi mente divagaba en cómo sería la consulta de este mes. Mi embarazo estaba alcanzando ya el quinto mes, por lo que al fin podría saber si tendría una niña o un niño. Era feliz, enormemente feliz. Anhelaba con desesperación la llegada de este día porque estaba completamente impaciente por saber qué me había deparado el futuro.  
>No tenía un gusto específico. Yo amaría a mi bebé tanto si era niña como si era niño.<br>Mi menté siguió en las nubes, pensando en todos los vestidos y peinados que podría ponerle a mi bebé si fuera niña o en cuáles serían sus deportes favoritos si fuera niño. _

_Finas gotas de sudor surcaban mi frente cuando ya estaba llegando al hospital en un tiempo record. Quedaban alrededor de unos cinco minutos escasos y sentía que mi corazón se hinchaba de felicidad y de ilusión.  
>Crucé la calle principal, la que me llevaba directa hacia la zona de ginecología y maternidad. En ese momento, cuando estaba con el corazón en una mano y la cabeza llena de pensamientos sobre el futuro, no se me ocurrió mirar si se aproximaba algún coche. Cuando quise darme cuenta me encontraba en medio de la carretera, totalmente paralizada por el miedo y viendo como un coche rojo, ocupado por una mujer rubia bastante conocida, se acercaba a mí con extrema velocidad…<br>Un fuerte dolor nubló mi mente y me perdí en la inconciencia mientras gritaba con toda la fuerza que mi garganta podía alcanzar… _

—¡Bella!, ¡Bella!, ¡Despierta! —Sacudieron con fuerza mi cuerpo y abrí los ojos, totalmente alarmada. Tenía la garganta seca, la frente llena de frío sudor y el corazón bombeaba con una fuerza extrema.  
>—¿Estás bien? —Pronto mi visión borrosa se aclaró y pude distinguir el rostro de Edward y su mirada temerosa.<br>—Creo que sí… —Me senté en la cama mientras intentaba tranquilizarme. —¿Qué pasó?  
>—Supongo que has tenido una pesadilla. Has comenzado a gritar de un momento a otro, como si algo te doliera fuertemente.<br>—Estoy un poco mareada… —Intenté ponerme de pie y me tambaleé inevitablemente.  
>—Ten cuidado. —Edward agarró mi mano y me ayudó a incorporarme.<p>

—¿Quieres que llame al médico?  
>—No, no… Ya estoy mejor. —Sequé el sudor de mi frente y fue cuando me di cuenta de que mis manos temblaban y de que tenía un mal presentimiento que me hacía estar nerviosa y asustada.<br>—¿Qué has soñado?  
>—Yo… Solamente… —Un pinchazo atacó mi cráneo, como si lo estaran taladrando, y me hizo callar y gemir de dolor. —Dios mío… Lo he recordado… Me acuerdo de… El accidente… Acabo de recordar el accidente.<br>La mirada de Edward me dijo que a él tampoco le gustaba nada ese recuerdo y que era realmente extraño que pudiera recordarlo.  
>—¿Cómo ha sido?<p>

—Caminaba con prisa por una calle un tanto solitaria… Puedo ver un hospital y después… Un coche rojo descapotable se acercaba a mí con demasiada velocidad… Lo conducía una mujer, una mujer rubia… Después recuerdo haber sentido un fuerte dolor y todo se nubla de nuevo…  
>—¿Rubia? —Ambos nos miramos, diciéndonos todo sin necesidad de hablar… —¿Crees que quien te atropelló fue Tanya?<br>Me estremecí ante la mención de esa frase.  
>—No… No estoy segura… —Gemí nuevamente cuando el dolor se intensificó.<br>—Está bien… Es mejor que descanses ahora. Luego puedes pensar en ese sueño.

Asentí sin fuerzas y volví a tumbarme en la cama.  
>—Quédate aquí. —Agarré su mano con fuerza.<br>—He estado aquí todo el tiempo. Te quedaste dormida en el sofá y te traje a la cama.  
>—Últimamente estoy demasiado cansada… —Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada e intenté volver a dormir, no sin un poco de temor, pero me frustré cuando no conseguí ni siquiera cerrar los ojos y recordar todo lo que había "soñado".<br>—¿Puede ser que empiece a recordar todo en forma de sueños?  
>—Carlisle nunca nos dijo si algo así era posible.<br>—Esto es tan confuso. Son sueños demasiado reales, y algo me dice que no son simples sueños inventados por mí.

—¿Qué es lo que has recordado?  
>—Antes de recordar lo del accidente… Estaba sentada en una camilla de hospital, y me encontraba un tanto desorientada… Luego… Alice y Rosalie estaban conmigo y ambas se notaban muy preocupadas… y… ¡Oh sí! —Exclamé cuando recordé con exactitud. —Había estado un tanto mal unos días atrás, recuerdo haber perdido el conocimiento, y después de unas pruebas una doctora me confirmó que estaba embarazada. —Se hizo un nudo en mi garganta que no me dejó seguir hablando. Edward me miró, expresando claro dolor en sus ojos, y después suspiró con resignación. Nos quedamos en completo silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.<p>

—¿Te acuerdas de todo con exactitud?  
>—Sí, es como si nunca lo hubiera olvidado. Recuerdo las sensaciones, cómo me sentí y cada pensamiento que tuve ante la noticia. Por eso estoy segura de que no es un sueño. Mi memoria se está recuperando y lo está haciendo a través de sueños.<br>—Es algo de lo que jamás escuché hablar, pero lo importante es que tu pérdida de memoria ya no es completa y que ya no estarás más con la mente en blanco. —Sujetó mi mano entre las suyas. —No hay cosa que me alegre más que saber que te estás recuperando completamente.  
>—Sí, y lo estoy haciendo más deprisa de lo que imaginé en un principio. —Sonreí.<br>—Pronto te habrás olvidado de que alguna vez tu memoria estuvo dañada.  
>—A pesar de todo, me hubiera gustado poder recordar sólo lo bueno… —Fruncí el ceño.<p>

—No es para nada agradable volver a revivir todo, y más cuando hay demasiados recuerdos malos pululando sobre mí.  
>—¿No te alegraste cuando te enteraste del embarazo?<br>—Sí que lo hice. Fue la mejor noticia que tuve en mucho tiempo. Así comprobé que los mareos y los malestares tenían una razón de peso y me ayudó a reaccionar y a dedicarme un poco más a mí misma y a mi salud… Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros me abandoné por completo, pero saber que el bebé estaba en peligro por mi falta de vitaminas me ayudó a reaccionar y a dejar de autocampadecerme. Eso no me ayudaba para nada, así que o me alimentaba como era debido o el bebé sufriría todas las consecuencias.  
>—¿Dejaste de alimentarte? —Peguntó dando un respingo.<p>

—No exactamente de esa manera. Tan sólo no me agradaba nada y la mayoría del tiempo me encontraba perdida en los recuerdos y en intentar averiguar qué pude haber hecho mal para que hubiéramos terminado de una manera tan desastrosa. —Elevé los hombros con resignación. —Supongo que son pruebas que te impone la vida.  
>—La vida no, todo fue culpa de mi falta de confianza hacia ti.<br>—Hay veces en las que se nos hace imposible no dudar…  
>—No quiero que intentes justificar mi manera de actuar. Cometí un error tremendo al no creer en ti, y sólo he conseguido destruir todo por lo que luchamos. Te dañé y destrocé lo más bonito que pudimos haber creado. Nathalie podría seguir viva si yo no…<br>—Shhh… —Me coloqué sobre él en un rápido movimiento y cubrí sus labios con mi dedo índice.

—Un accidente es algo que sucede de manera imprevista y que nadie es capaz de evitar. Eso no ha sido culpa tuya ni mucho menos, y no me gusta que pienses que pudiste haberlo evitado. Estando juntos o no era imposible que supiéramos lo que iba a suceder. —Depositó un casto beso en mi dedo y apartó mi mano con cuidado, como si fuera una frágil muñequita de cristal.  
>—Tuviste que atravesar todo tú sola. Es cierto que un accidente es imposible de evitar y que nunca sabremos cuando estamos en peligro… Pero estoy seguro de que si las cosas se hubieran dado de un modo diferente yo te hubiera acompañado ese día y tal vez con un poco suerte pude haber sido yo el que…<br>—No por favor… No lo digas… —Susurré con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas. —No repitas nunca más eso. —Escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

—Es una verdad irrefutable.  
>—No… No… —Me apreté contra él. —Que te pasara algo a ti hubiera sido tan doloroso como perder a Nathalie. Fue algo que ninguno de los dos hubiera podido evitar y yo no quiero que te creas el culpable de su pérdida. Quisiera sólo poder acordarme de la felicidad que sentí cuando supe que ella estaba formándose en el interior de mi vientre y no del dolor que me causó saber que jamás la conocería. Yo me siento culpable también por no haber estado más alerta, pero nada consigo con eso. No lograré regresar el tiempo y mucho menos devolverle la vida. Quiero recordarla como la creadora de mi felicidad absoluta y tenerla siempre en mi corazón como el producto de nuestro amor…<p>

—Siempre consigo hacerte llorar… —Elevó mi rostro y secó el rastro de mis lágrimas. —Prometo no volver a hacerte recordar algo tan doloroso.  
>—Sé que no es de manera intencionada, y queramos o no siempre recordaremos, siempre habrá algo que nos evoque el pasado… Es imposible olvidarse de todo, pero no permitiré que te culpes de nada más, porque los dos hemos cometido errores y sin ellos no hubiéramos sido capaces de mejorar. —Deposité un suave beso en sus labios, después en la punta de su nariz, sus mejillas y por último sus párpados.<br>—Pero no lo hemos hecho de la mejor manera.  
>—Pero lo importante es que lo hemos hecho y, a pesar de todo, seguimos estando juntos. No me arrepiento de nada. Está claro que hubiera preferido que nada de esto hubiera pasado y no tener que atravesar todos esos malos momentos. Pero han pasado, los hemos superado y eso es lo principal.<p>

Asintió mientras me sonreía con completa complicidad y después depositó sendos besos en mis labios, con tanta suavidad y delicadeza que parecía el roce de una rosa. Sentía que me derretía por dentro y que la felicidad que sentía al recordar lo de Nathalie se mezclaba con el calor muy conocido del deseo insaciable que sentía por él.  
>Y así como de inesperado empezó mi sueño, así como de rápido comenzó nuestra conversación y atravesamos tan velozmente un mal recuerdo y un momento de felicidad, así de rápido empezó a desaparecer nuestra ropa y cuando al fin logramos estar completamente desnudos sobre la mullida cama decidimos desacelerar el ritmo e iniciar un compás lento para adorar cada parte del otro y disfrutar tanto como podíamos, dejando que nuestros cuerpos hablaran por nosotros, demostrándose el amor que compartíamos.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—¿Crees sinceramente que ella se cansó, que ya no intervendrá más?  
>—No puedo asegurarlo al cien por cien, es demasiado imprevisible, pero si tenemos un poco más de suerte puede que sí.<br>—Ha pasado más de un mes.  
>—Sí, pero eso puede significar dos cosas: Que se ha cansado y decidió pasar página o que está planeando algo que no será ni mucho menos agradable.<br>—Espero que se haya decantado por la primera opción.  
>—Yo también lo espero. —Asentí.<br>—Ven, es por aquí. —Jalé de su mano y lo conduje por el camino del parque que nos llevaría a las bancas que se situaban frente al lago repleto de patos y cisnes. Desde ahí las vistas eran increíbles y se respiraba un aire puro y una tranquilidad inmensa. Era mi zona favorita del parque sin lugar a dudas y la conocía muy bien por todas las veces que había venido después de visitar a Nathalie.

—Aquí puedes soltarlo. —Dijo en cuanto nos sentamos en un banco de madera  
>—¿Será seguro?<br>—Claro que sí. Sabes que es muy obediente. —Acarició el tope de la cabeza del animal.  
>—Hay muchos perros.<br>—Eso es todavía mejor.  
>Agarré el broche de la cadena de Honey, no sin un tanto de reticencia, mientras él me lamía la mano con efusividad.<br>—Habrá que tenerle cuidado. —Edward asintió y sonrió.

En cuanto lo liberé de la cadena, Honey, nuestro perro, salió corriendo detrás de otros perros y comenzaron a juguetear unos con otros.  
>Al fin nos habíamos decidido por comprar un perro, después de que nos picara el gusanito tras ver la película de <span>Marley and Me<span>. Decidimos ir a un refugio y elegir al que conquistara primero nuestro corazón. Después de ver cientos de perros y de sentir la necesidad de querer llevármelos a todos, al fin nos decantamos por un Fox Terrier Toy. En cuanto lo vi y me acerqué a él fue como si se hubiera tatuado en mi corazón. Era tan pequeñito y precioso que no pude resistirme y finalmente me lo llevé a casa. Era perfecto, muy tierno, juguetón y todo un bicho hiperactivo.

—¡Honey ven aquí!  
>—Tranquila, aquí está seguro. —Mordisqueé mis labios no estando segura de que Honey estuviera totalmente a salvo.<br>—Puede irse hacia la carretera, por ahí hay muchos coches.  
>—Hay bastante distancia.<br>—¡Honey! —Lo llamé a pesar de todo mientras me ponía de pie. Lo vi salir corriendo detrás de un Husky Siberiano y no dudé en correr tras él. Sentí los pasos de Edward detrás de mí.  
>—¿Es tuyo Bells? —Me frené en seco al ver quién había cogido a Honey y lo tenía en sus brazos. Intuía que no tendríamos una conversación "demasiado" agradable.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello People!<em>**  
><strong><em>Aparecí, estoy viva y de nuevo me metí por este mundillo increíble para volver a entregarles un capítulo recientito.<em>**  
><strong><em>Llevo meses sin actualizar y pues como que ya iba siendo hora de que me pusiera las pilas y les entregara capítulo nuevo.<em>**  
><strong><em>Espero que lo disfruten y que la tardanza les merezca la pena.<em>**

**_Me esforcé bastante en este capítulo porque hubo un momento, repentino, que me quedé completamente en blanco. Mi cabeza se puso vaga y no quiso cooperar. Fue tan frustrante… Espero no decepcione._**  
><strong><em>De momento conocen un poco más de las razones, si es que las tiene, de por qué Tanya es así y podrán ir conociéndola un poco mejor. Presiento que le quedan pocos capítulos a la historia…<em>**

**_Espero sus lindos comentarios._**  
><strong><em>¡Gracias por seguirme y por soportarme!<em>**  
><strong><em>Muchos besos.<em>**  
><strong><em>By: Crazy Cullen.<em>**


	27. El enemigo asecha

**_~.~...*.*...: Capítulo 27: El enemigo asecha. :...*.*...~.~_**

**_Pov Bella._**

_ —¡Honey ven aquí!__  
>—Tranquila, aquí está seguro. —Mordisqueé mis labios no estando segura de que Honey estuviera totalmente a salvo.<em>_  
>—Puede irse hacia la carretera, por ahí hay muchos coches.<em>_  
>—Hay bastante distancia.<em>_  
>—¡Honey! —Lo llamé a pesar de todo mientras me ponía de pie. Lo vi salir corriendo detrás de un Husky Siberiano y no dudé en correr tras él. Sentí los pasos de Edward detrás de mí.<em>_  
>—¿Es tuyo Bells? —Me frené en seco al ver quién había cogido a Honey y lo tenía en sus brazos. Intuía que no tendríamos una conversación "demasiado" agradable. <em>

—Ho-hola Ethan —Mi voz salió ronca y entrecortada debido a la sorpresa.  
>—¿Cómo has estado?<br>—Bi-bien —No me sentía nada cómoda hablando con él, sabiendo que nuestra última conversación había sido un completo desastre.  
>Vi que quiso seguir hablando, pero antes de escuchar sus palabras sentí unos brazos enrollarse alrededor de mi cintura.<br>—Ethan —dijo Edward con firmeza, a lo que el aludido sólo elevó la cabeza y le mantuvo la mirada fija, sin amilanarse.

El hecho de que Edward me apretara más contra su cuerpo no ayudó para nada a calmar mis nervios. Me alejé sutilmente de su cuerpo e intenté sonar natural con Ethan.  
>—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —sonreí.<br>—Me pilla de camino al trabajo.  
>—Oh está bien.<br>Por alguna extraña razón Honey seguía en brazos de Ethan. El perro no paraba de lamer sus manos y de mover su cola con entusiasmo, como si estuviera encantado de estar en sus brazos.

—¿Es un chihuahua? —Preguntó acariciando al perro.  
>—Umm no, un fox terrier toy.<br>—Es muy bonito. —Asentí.  
>—¿Cómo te ha ido todo este tiempo?<br>—Supongo que bien. El trabajo va en auge por lo que de momento he estado muy ocupado con él y bueno… otros contratiempos.  
>—Me alegro.<br>—Tenía planeado ir a tu casa algún día de estos. —Dijo con firmeza y mirando a Edward, quien se tensó detrás de mí.

—¿Para qué? —Su voz fue dura y alta, haciendo que saltara levemente por la sorpresa.  
>—No pensaba tener esta conversación así, en un lugar público y de manera tan informal, pero como queráis —suspiró—. Hemos sido muy buenos amigos Bells y sé que cometí un error muy grande al querer llevar nuestra relación un paso más allá. Finalmente acepté que, a pesar de todo, tú estás enamorada de él y que a mí sólo podrás ofrecerme amistad. Está bien, lo acepto. No intentaré nada más, sólo que no me gustaría perder tu amistad. Me encanta estar contigo y lo pasamos bien juntos, podríamos intentar retomar nuestra amistad.<br>Apreté la mano de Edward que se tensaba más a mi alrededor y sonreí.

—Me parece una idea fabulosa Ethan. Sé que no me comporté de la mejor manera contigo, que fui muy cobarde y ruin por haberte utilizado y lo siento, no sabes cuánto. Estaría encanta de que volviéramos a ser amigos y de que nos lleváramos como al principio.  
>—No quiero ocasionar problemas entre vosotros. Despreocúpate Edward, ya no intentaré nada con ella.<br>—No puedo estar seguro de ello.  
>—Te doy mi palabra —se acercó a nosotros—, ¿tregua? —Preguntó tendiéndole la mano a Edward. Él miró su brazo estirado con desconfianza y me giré para poder hablarle.<p>

—Confía en él —susurré—. Sabes que entre él y yo sólo habrá amistad. Siempre.  
>Dejó un rápido beso en mi frente.<br>—Tregua —concluyó—, de momento.  
>Ethan asintió y ambos apretaron sus manos con firmeza mientras yo sonreía encantada. Al fin parecía que el karma me estaba dando un descanso y me permitía estar en paz y relajada por un largo tiempo.<br>Me separé de Edward y me acerqué a Ethan, quien me tendió a Honey y después nos fundimos en un rápido abrazo amistoso.  
>—Gracias. —Le susurré a lo que él sólo sonrió victorioso.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—¿Crees que esto será una buena idea?  
>—Estoy seguro de que sí. Nos vendrá bien salir, divertirnos…<br>—Las fiestas no me traen buenos recuerdos —suspiré con desolación—. No creo que sea una buena idea.  
>—No me separaré de tu lado en toda la noche. Lo prometo. No pienso dejarte sola. —Se acercó a mí y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.<br>—Podríamos simplemente ver una película.  
>—Ellos nos están esperando.<br>—Es cierto. —Intenté sonreír y terminé de pintar mis labios.

—Estás preciosa. —Se acercó a mí por detrás y colocó su barbilla en mi hombro mientras observaba como yo terminaba de maquillarme.  
>—Gracias. —Sonreí y le di un último retoque a mi rímel.<br>—Tienes que pintar tus labios.  
>—Pero si ya lo he hecho… —Antes de poder terminar de hablar me giró en un rápido movimiento que no predije y me besó con pasión y entusiasmo, eliminando por completo el color de mis labios. Protesté sobre sus labios y sólo conseguí que él lograra acariciar mi lengua con la suya, en un beso devastador que me aturdió.<p>

—Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.  
>Asentí a duras penas mientras esperaba a que mi respiración se normalizase.<br>—Destrozas mi autocontrol. —Pronuncié.  
>—Tu sola presencia hace añicos el mío —depositó un rápido beso—. Vámonos.<br>Mis nervios aumentaban según nos acercábamos a la discoteca en la que acordamos con mis amigos encontrarnos. Mis manos sudaban y mi estomago estaba completamente revuelto, tanto como mi cabeza, que no paraba de recordar lo que había pasado la última vez que frecuentamos una discoteca en grupo. No quería que ocurriera otro desastre.

—Todo estará bien. —Edward apretó mi mano infundiéndome ánimos mientras me guiaba a la entrada del local.  
>—¿Prometes no alejarte de mi lado?<br>—Te lo juro. No permitiré que nos ocurra nada. Esto sólo se trata de diversión.  
>Asentí y traté de sonreír mientras, con pasos inseguros, atravesábamos la entrada.<br>—¡Al fin llegáis! —Me vi avasallada por los saludos de Emmet, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper. Nos dimos un rápido abrazo y nos guiaron hacia la mesa que habían conseguido. Nos sentamos en los sitios libres y pedimos unas cervezas.

—Esto está un poco muerto —Alice afirmó lo que todos sabíamos—. Suele estar un poco más animado, no sé qué pasa hoy.  
>—Aún es pronto.<br>—No tanto, a estas horas ya suele estar abarrotado de gente.  
>—Es extraño.<br>—Me aburre ver poca gente. —Ella fingió bostezar.  
>—Lo bueno es que tendremos más espacio para bailar. —Aclaró Emmet mientras se ponía de pie y jalaba la mano de Rosalie, quien se dejó llevar por él sin oponer resistencia alguna.<p>

—Tranquilízate Bella, por favor —Edward acarició mi mejilla con cuidado, mirándome fijamente a los ojos—. Nada pasará.  
>—Tengo un mal presentimiento —Mis ojos se aguaron repentinamente.<br>—¿Por qué?  
>—No lo sé, sólo está ahí. Es como… —suspiré sintiéndome estúpida— como si alguien me vigilara.<br>—¿Qué?  
>—Olvídalo, es una tontería.<br>—Pero…  
>—Da igual, mejor vayamos a bailar. —Jalé su mano y lo llevé a la pista.<p>

Una media hora después de nuestra llegada el lugar empezó a llenarse de gente, la cual pareció surgir de debajo de las piedras. La puerta no paraba de abrirse para dejar entrar a grandes grupos de gente. Cuando menos cuenta nos dimos nos encontramos abarrotados y al bailar no parábamos de chocar contra decenas de personas.  
>—Os dije que era mejor cuando estaba vacío —suspiré con fastidio—. Esto es imposible.<br>—Es lo mejor. La gente le da vida —Alice parecía encantada—. Venga, sigamos bailando.  
>Todos nos pusimos de pie después de tomar un poco de nuestras bebidas y la seguimos.<p>

Gracias a la música y a las bromas de mis amigos había logrado relajarme un poco y empezar a disfrutar de la noche aunque claro el alcohol había ayudado bastante. A pesar de todo aún tenía en mi cuerpo esa sensación de estar siendo observada constantemente y el hecho de que estáramos en un lugar similar al que empezó toda la pesadilla en la que se había convertido mi vida meses atrás no ayudaba mucho.  
>Me relajé mucho más cuando el local se llenó de una música suave y romántica que calmó mis nervios y me llenó de paz.<br>La pista se llenó de parejas que se abrazaban con amor y otras muchas se besaban con frenesí.

Edward agarró mi cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo todo lo que pudo. Besó mis labios castamente y me sonrió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.  
>—Te amo —dijo—, te amo.<br>Hundió su rostro en el espacio que formaban mi cuello y mandíbula y enrolló sus brazos en mi cintura con más fuerza, dejando nuestros cuerpos completamente pegados. Aferré mis manos alrededor de su cuello y me embebí de su aroma mientras acariciaba las hebras de su cabello a la par que mecíamos nuestros cuerpos al ritmo de la lenta canción.  
>Disfruté de ese momento de paz, olvidándome de lo que pasaba en el resto del local y centrándome únicamente en él, en la sensación de su cuerpo junto al mío y sus palabras resonando en mi cabeza.<p>

Por un momento abrí mis ojos con parsimonia y me quedé completamente tensa cuando enfoqué mi mirada en el fondo de la pista. Allí se encontraba Tanya, mirándome con suficiencia y riendo con malicia. Parpadeé para amoldar mis ojos a la oscuridad del lugar y cuando enfoqué más mi mirada ella ya había desparecido, desvaneciéndose como una ilusión de mi paranoica mente.  
>Me separé de Edward con rudeza y me acerqué lentamente hacia donde la había visto, porque estaba más que segura de que ella había estado ahí. Esquivé los cuerpos de todas las personas que bailaban como si su vida dependiera de ello. Choqué con unas cuantas que me miraban inquisitoriamente pero que enseguida seguían moviendo sus cuerpos al ritmo fuerte que se había iniciado.<p>

—¿Qué sucede Bella? —Edward jaló mi mano e hizo que me detuviera.  
>—Espera. —Me paré en el sitio exacto en el que había visto a Tanya y la busqué con la mirada. Gruñí frustrada minutos después cuando no encontré ningún rastro de ella. Se había desvanecido como una sombra aunque yo seguía con la sensación en el cuerpo de que alguien estaba observándome.<br>—¿Bella?  
>—Quiero irme de aquí, por favor. —Edward no dudó en asentir cuando mi mirada, asustada y llorosa, le dijo todo.<br>Nos despedimos rápidamente del resto del grupo y él se encargó de conducirme hacia el coche y de ahí hacia casa.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó mientras me entregaba una infusión.  
>—Me-me ha parecido ver a Tanya.<br>—¿En el pub?  
>—Sí. Mientras estábamos bailando… e-ella estaba ahí, observándonos.<br>—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho inmediatamente?  
>—Porque desapareció. En un simple parpadeo ella ya no estaba más ahí.<br>—Llevamos varios meses sin saber nada de su paradero, quizá simplemente está escondida planeando su próxima movimiento. Tienes que tener mucha precaución amor, no quiero que vuelva a herirte.

—Creo que simplemente está esperando el momento adecuado para dar su mayor golpe. No he dejado de tener esa sensación de que me están observando.  
>—¿Desde cuándo?<br>—Un par de días, no más.  
>—He estado pensando en todo esto, en Tanya, en lo que hizo y en el peligro que corres estando junto a ella y sus ganas de venganza… —asentí—. Creo que una muy buena opción sería cambiar un poco de aires. No sé, podríamos rentar una casa en otra zona más alejada… —Sonreí ante su aspecto inseguro.<p>

—¿Mudarnos?, ¿juntos?  
>—¿Te parece demasiado precipitado?<br>Deposité la taza, ahora vacía, en la mesita de salón y me giré para verlo más de frente.  
>—¿Y qué haríamos con nuestras casas?<br>—Venderlas, alquilarlas, dejarlas ahí… Lo que sea.  
>—No voy a negar que me parece una idea precipitada pero —sonreí— no es para nada una mala idea.<br>—¿Segura?  
>—Me encantaría cambiar de aires, ir a otro barrio, alejarnos de todo.<p>

Colocó una de sus manos en mi mejilla y la acarició lentamente, como si estara tocando una frágil escultura, mientras me sonreía.  
>—¿Es un hecho?<br>—Lo es. Estoy ansiosa porque compartamos una verdadera vida juntos. Empezar de cero completamente.  
>—Alejarnos de todo y reconstruir nuestras vidas.<br>—Exacto.  
>—No se diga más.<br>Atrajo mi rostro hacia el suyo y depositó un suave beso en mis labios, demasiado suave para mi gusto.

—No así —Me miró con desconcierto—. Así mejor.  
>Acerqué más nuestros rostros y prácticamente devoré su boca. Mi lengua acarició su labio inferior y después, cuando entreabrió sus labios, rocé la punta de la suya mientras mis labios se embebían de los suyos, de su sabor, de su esencia.<br>—Mucho mejor —sonreímos.  
>Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me fui echando hacia atrás con mucha suavidad mientras él se colocaba sobre mi cuerpo. Separé mis piernas para dejarle espacio suficiente para que amoldara más su cuerpo al mío. La presión de su peso hizo que lo deseara mucho más. Con una desesperación no propia en mí jaloneé su camiseta y abrí el botón de su pantalón vaquero.<p>

—Puedo ocuparme de esto. —Dijo cuando me vio batallar con mis piernas para intentar bajar su pantalón. Se estiró de una manera un tanto extraña debido a la estreches del sofá y logró quedar en bóxers frente a mi ansiosa mirada.  
>—Esto no ha sido una muy buena idea. —Reí con frustración cuando intenté quitar mis pantalones y no logré bajarlos más allá de mis muslos.<br>—Claro que lo ha sido.  
>Se echó para atrás, sentándose sobre sus talones, y jaló mis pantalones hasta lograr quitarlos con rapidez. Hizo lo mismo con mi ropa interior, dejándome completamente desnuda al igual que él.<br>Se sentó más cómodamente, apoyando su espalda en los cojines colocados en el brazo del sofá, semiflexionó sus piernas y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

—Esto será muy divertido. —Su voz era una mezcla de miel y dulce de leche que sólo logró aumentar más mi libido.  
>—Eres todo un pervertido —le dije cuando cogió una de mis piernas y la colocó sobre su hombro—. Y a mí me encanta. —Gemí cuando acarició mis erguidos pezones. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando sus dedos descendieron por mi vientre hasta detenerse en mi pubis, dio pequeños toques en mi clítoris que me hicieron jadear profundamente.<br>—Tú. En mí. Ahora. —Rio ante mis entrecortadas palabras. Me atrajo hacia él por los muslos y me sentó sobre los suyos mientras lentamente se introducía en mi interior.

Sus caderas se movían en círculos mientras yo subía y bajaba lentamente por sobre su eje. Su mano derecha quedó libre para acariciar mis pechos y mi centro del placer.  
>—Amo tu imaginación. —Susurré cuando sentía que el nudo de nervios en mi estómago se descontrolaba cada vez más.<br>—Y yo te amo a ti preciosa. —Su estocada final fue la definitiva. Mis músculos internos se apretaron con fuerza, haciendo que él jadeara una larga exhalación, mientras yo me deshacía sobre su cuerpo. Sus dedos no dejaron de dar pequeños toques en mi botón de nervios mientras seguía movimiento sus caderas buscando su propia liberación.

Me acerqué para besar sus labios, haciendo que se introdujera todo lo profundo que podía en mí, mordí su labio inferior con fuerza, sacudí mis caderas logrando al fin que se viniera dentro de mí. Ver su rostro contraído por el placer logró que prácticamente alcanzara la cima por segunda vez.  
>—Eres tan increíble.<br>Caí hacia atrás, con mi respiración completamente alocada y mi rostro perlado de sudor mientras él se movía para colocarse sobre mí. Colocó su mejilla a la altura de mis pechos mientras ambos esperábamos a que nuestros corazones se tranquilizaran.  
>—Significas tanto para mí. —Susurró mientras yo caía en la inconsciencia del sueño.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—¿Te gusta esta zona?  
>—Estaría loca si no me gustara.<br>Le señalé la larga calle ocupada a ambos lados por preciosas casas adosadas, cada uno con sus respectivas zonas verdes en la entrada, separadas unas de otras con vallas blancas en forma de flecha. Las casas eran de dos plantas, su fachada de un color rojo burdeos que me impresionó nada más verlas. Se situaban en el centro de _North Linconl Avenue,_ entre _West Armitage Avenue _y el final de _North Well Street. _  
>—Es una zona muy tranquila. —Se apoyó en uno de los cientos de árboles que se situaban en el borde de las aceras.<p>

—Está muy cerca de Lincoln Park. Tenemos que visitarlo y a South Pound. Ya he ido pero quiero volver a ir, en un sitio que me encanta —paré de hablar cuando noté la mirada de Edward, mezcla de ternura y diversión—. ¿Qué?  
>—¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?<br>—Umm… no…  
>—Estás hablando sin control, sin detenerte a pensar en nada. —Sonrió.<br>—Es-estoy recordándolo todo sin darme cuenta. —Mi mano fue a hacia mis labios para cubrir la mueca de sorpresa que produje—. Esto es fantástico.

Me lancé a sus brazos, los cuales envolvieron mi cuerpo con energía.  
>—Te dije que poco a poco lograrías recordarlo todo. Tan sólo tenías que tener paciencia y no querer adelantarte a los hechos.<br>—Lo sé. Y lo mejor de todo es que esta forma natural de recordar no me produce dolores de cabeza. —Depositó un largo beso en mis labios.  
>—En poco más tendrás todos tus recuerdos dentro de tu cabecita loca.<br>—Me está haciendo bien esto del cambio. Definitivamente quiero esta casa. Me encanta esta zona, trasmite tanta paz.  
>—Se lo diré al agente inmobiliario. —Asentí mientras me refugiaba en el calor de su cuerpo.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—Esta es la última caja. —Escuché como Edward le decía al encargado de la mudanza. El hombre corpulento y con un aspecto más de matón que de trasportista cogió la caja de cartón, la cual pesaba bastante, con cuidado y la llevó sin dificultad alguna hacia el camión. Cerró la puerta doble, dio un asentimiento de cabeza y se subió en el camión con la misión de llevar los objetos de la casa de Edward a nuestro nuevo hogar.  
>—Iré a mirar si queda algo extraviado arriba. —Él asintió mientras yo me dirigía a las escaleras. Mientras subía podía ver lo poco que quedaba de los objetos que una vez formaron el hogar de Edward.<p>

La sala estaba completamente vacía, en la cocina quedaban las encimeras y la nevera plateada que él decidió dejar ahí. La habitación adyacente a la sala quedó ocupada por la gran mesa de comedor y un par de consolas que él había insistido en dejar porque no le gustaban. Los baños únicamente ocupados por lo rudimentario y un par de muebles que no necesitábamos. Las habitaciones, al igual que la sala, totalmente desocupadas. Era como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí llevándoselo todo pero sin destrozar nada. Mientras atravesaba el corto pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, situada al fondo, una especie de nostalgia empezó a invadirme. No sabía por qué, simplemente estaba ahí, dentro de mí. Mis ojos estaban levemente aguados para cuando atravesé la puerta de su dormitorio.

Rebusqué en los cajones de las mesillas nocturnas y después me dirigí al armario empotrado cuando no encontré nada. Encontré un par de camisetas y unos pantalones que no entendía como había podido olvidar. Jalé de las prendas y un pequeño objeto cayó de entre ellas a mis pies, haciendo un leve sonido que me distrajo. Me agaché para recoger la pequeña caja cuadrada y la abrí con cuidado, lentamente, como si temiera encontrar una araña venenosa dentro de ella. Lo que ahí había era, ciertamente, _peor. _Dentro se encontraba un impoluto anillo que reconocí como de compromiso. Era un perfecto aro de plata adornado en el centro con un brillante corazón de cristal. Quedé fascinada ante su belleza. Lo saqué cuidadosamente de la cajita de terciopelo y leí mentalmente su grabado. _Mi corazón es tuyo, E._

Acaricié con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que se quebrase, el corazón que le daba el toque de elegancia y romanticismo al anillo. Sentí como una pequeñísima hendidura y una corta rayita en su centro. Lo llevé hacia la luz que se colaba por la ventana y pude apreciar una pequeña fisura, como si se hubiera caído al suelo. Ese último pensamiento resonó en mi cabeza. _"Como si se hubiera caído al suelo…" _Repetí una y otra vez mientras no dejaba de mirar la hendidura que opacaba, muy levemente, la belleza del anillo. Medité mis últimas palabras y como si estará despertando de mi letargo recordé vívidamente cómo, cuándo y por qué el anillo no estaba en perfecto estado…  
><em>Me recordé sentada en el piso, mi cuerpo doliendo tanto física como emocionalmente. Me puse rápidamente de pie sin apartar la vista de los ojos asustados de Edward. <em>

—_Nunca te creí capaz de una cosa así. —Mis piernas temblaban como gelatina mientras le acusaba por mi caída.  
>—Yo no…<br>—¡Olvídame! —Le grité. Parpadeó varias veces y su rostro volvió a mostrarse fúrico.  
>—Esa es la mejor idea que pudiste tener. Desaparece de mi vida para siempre. Será como si nunca hubieras existido. —Sentí como si me hubieran clavado un puñal.<br>—Pues haré que me olvides más fácilmente. Aquí tienes. —Saqué el anillo de compromiso que me había dado y se lo tendí sobre mi palma abierta. _

_—No lo quiero.  
>—¡Yo tampoco! —Con todo el dolor de mi corazón lo lancé contra su pecho. El anillo rebotó por alguna parte de la casa hasta perderse.<br>—Así podrás olvidarme más rápido. Como si nunca hubiera existido para ti. —Repetí sus palabras.  
>—Eso es lo que quiero. Olvidarte.<br>—Cuando te des cuenta del error que cometes y pidas perdón será demasiado tarde. Nada podrá reparar esto.  
>—No hace falta que se repare. Solo quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida. —Lloré sin importarme nada por todo lo que había dicho.<br>—Pensaba que eras diferente, pensaba que tú también me amabas. —Mi voz se rompió, hundiéndome en la miseria…_

Parpadeé furiosamente cuando el letargo de mi cuerpo acabó y recobré la conciencia. Había logrado recordarlo todo tan claramente que sentía como si a penas hubiera ocurrido hace un par de minutos. El dolor en mi pecho se extendió. El dolor de la traición, de la humillación, del caos; todo se juntó en una bola enorme que estremeció mi cuerpo y me hizo llorar con frustración. A pesar de todo, de estar de nuevo juntos, de perdonar nuestros errores, nuestros pecados, siempre habría una fina línea que nos separaba, que marcaba el punto en el que yo me sentía tan herida por lo sucedido que no lograba avanzar. Intenté olvidarlo todo pero sus palabras diciéndome que no me amaba, que no signifiqué nada para él, que sólo fui un momento de diversión se clavaron en mi mente haciéndome agonizar.

—¿Bella? —Su voz entró lentamente por mis oídos, como si hablara desde un lugar lejano. Sus pasos retumbaron dentro de mí hasta que sentí su presencia en la misma habitación—. ¿Está todo bien? —Se fue acercando lentamente hasta que sentí su mano en mi hombro. Me estremecí levemente y sollocé, provocando que el girara y se colocara frente a mí—. ¿Qué ha pasado…? —Sus palabras murieron a medio camino cuando vio en anillo entre mis manos.  
>Elevé la mirada con exagerada lentitud hasta observar su rostro compungido y sus ojos moverse entre mi rostro lloroso y el anillo.<br>—Hay veces en las que siento que no puedo continuar con esto. —Me arrepentí de mis palabras en cuanto vi su rostro lívido llenarse de horror—. A veces los recuerdos sólo vienen cuando les apetece, destruyendo la credibilidad que logro obtener.

—¿A-a qué te refieres?  
>—A todos los sueños rotos que hay dentro de mí. A cada momento que no logro superar y pasar de página. To-todo lo que sucedió, toda la historia que realmente tiene un simple anillo de compromiso. Contiene nuestro momento más feliz y nuestra catástrofe más grande. Puedo recordar perfectamente cómo lo saqué de mi dedo, como lo lancé contra ti y el sonido que hizo al caer al suelo rompiéndose como lo estaba mi corazón y luego… luego están las lágrimas y tus palabras…<br>Cayó frente a mí de rodillas, acariciando mis manos con las suyas.  
>—Todas esas palabras… No significan nada. Eran mentiras, estúpidas mentiras.<br>—Algo dentro de mí no quiere aceptarlo aún. —Limpié mi rostro.

—Tienes que creerme —susurró—, no estoy mintiendo ahora. Ese día… Ese día yo estaba enfadado, dolido, tremendamente herido por la traición. Una parte de mí sólo quería hacerte pagar por todo el dolor que yo sentía. Únicamente quería devolverte un poco de toda la mierda que había en mí tras ver el vídeo, y no encontré otra manera más que mintiendo. Fingí no amarte, te engañé y sólo logré destruirnos a los dos.  
>—Eso lo sé ahora, sé que es mentira, puedo comprender tu dolor, tus palabras incluso. Te entiendo. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste pero aún queda un poco de rencor por el sufrimiento injusto que me hiciste pasar.<br>—Quiero remediar todo eso. Sólo dime cómo puedo hacer para que dejes de odiarme. —Sus palabras completamente desesperadas.

—No te odio. —Le dije alarmada—. Yo te amo, te amo de verdad, quiero empezar de cero contigo, quiero vivir de nuevo a tu lado, compartirlo todo, ser uno sólo de nuevo… Lo lograré, sé que lo haré. Solamente… necesito tiempo, necesito que puedas comprenderme cada vez que sienta que el rencor pasado me supera y los recuerdos sean tan dañinos que poco a poco me vayan destruyendo. Estoy tratando, sólo puedo asegurarte eso.  
>—Sé que lo lograré. Siempre has sido lo más importante para mí, y ahora te valoro más que nunca, cuando estuve a punto de perderte por mi estupidez. Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites siempre y cuando me mantengas junto a ti.<br>—No quiero alejarte. Nunca podría. Simplemente tienes que prometer que me ayudarás a vencer esos obstáculos del pasado. —Acaricié su mejilla.

—No lo dudes. Aprendí de mis errores. Aprendí a base de mal lo difícil que es no tenerte conmigo, lo complicado que se me hacía existir sabiendo que te tenía tan cerca pero tan lejos de mí. Te fallé una sola vez y juro no volver a hacerlo.  
>Elevé su rostro colocando un dedo bajo su barbilla y bajé el mío para degustar su boca. Él se aferró a mis labios.<br>—Ha sido muy difícil, demasiado más bien, no contar contigo. Podré con esto, podré superar esa traición que lucha por salir de mí. Eso fue un error que tanto tú como yo ya hemos pagado. Perdona por esto —sequé mis últimas lágrimas—, a veces no puedo evitarlo.  
>—Podrás hacerlo cuando yo haya logrado ganar tu entera confianza.<br>Calló mis palabras de protesta con un largo beso que me hizo olvidarme de todo.

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—¿Qué hace él aquí?  
>—Se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos con la mudanza. Intenta simpatizar con él, por favor, es importante para mí.<br>Edward suspiró hondamente y asintió a regañadientes mientras sacaba la llave de la ignición del coche. Desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad y me moví lateralmente hacia él. Deposité un cálido beso en sus labios cuando giró su rostro y le agradecí con mi sonrisa.  
>—Llevaré las cajas del maletero dentro.<br>—De acuerdo. Ten cuidado, dentro están las figuritas de cristal y los portarretratos.  
>—Lo sé.<p>

—Hey Bells. —Me acerqué hacia donde estaba Ethan, sentando en las escaleras del porche.  
>—¿Cómo estás? —Besamos nuestras mejillas.<br>—Perfectamente… —miró detrás de mí—. Edward. —Dijo a duras penas mientras él elevaba su rostro y entraba portando dos cajas medianas.  
>—¿En qué puedo ayudar?<br>—De momento en nada, hay que esperar a que llegue el camión de mudanzas —miré mi reloj—, no tardará.  
>—Okey.<br>—Entra. Tengo algún refresco en la nevera.

Ethan silbó cuando atravesó el resquicio de la puerta y vio la magnitud de la casa que a pesar de estar desordenada y con cajas por todas partes seguía siendo increíble.  
>—¿Es bonita eh?<br>—Mucho. Tienes cerca el gran parque Lincoln.  
>—Sí, eso hizo que definitivamente nos decidiéramos por ella.<br>Edward apareció en ese momento y se colocó a mi lado, agarrando mi mano.  
>—Felicidades por tu nueva casa. —Ethan dijo con júbilo.<br>—Gracias. Esto sólo es el principio del nuevo comienzo.  
>—Os deseo lo mejor.<p>

Algo en las palabras de Ethan no me gustó. No precisamente sus palabras, más bien la connotación de estás, su mirada, sus gestos… Fue como si esa frase estuviera dicha con segundas intenciones, como si estara planeando algo.  
>Sacudí mi cabeza ante las tonterías que estaba pensando y sonreí.<br>—Gracias. ¿Quieres tomar algo?  
>—Estaría bien.<br>Nos dirigimos los tres a la cocina que aún no tenía pinta de ser una verdadera cocina. La nevera era el único electrodoméstico que estaba en funcionamiento. Las encimeras estaban cubiertas con papel film y había montones de cajas sobre ellas del resto de objetos para la cocina, la gran mayoría del camión de mudanza que había llegado días atrás procedente de mi casa.

—Sólo tengo agua, coca-cola y zumo de naranja.  
>—Coca-cola está bien. —Saqué tres botes y los coloqué sobre el desayunador. Edward y yo nos encontramos en el lado que daba hacia la cocina y Ethan en el que daba hacia la sala. Ya que esta parte de la casa era del tipo loft.<br>Por al menos media hora nos embaucamos en una "amena" charla en la que los tres participamos. Edward estaba un poco receloso con Ethan todavía, pero poco a poco se iba relajando mientras yo no paraba de masajear y entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.  
>El claxon del camión hizo que nos calláramos y que todos saliéramos afuera para empezar a meter cajas en el interior de la casa.<p>

—Ahora recuerdo porque odio las mudanzas. —Me tiré con fuerza sobre el sofá con chaise longue aún recubierto con el duro y sonoro film transparente.  
>Estaba completamente agotada de meter cajas y más cajas, muchas de las cuales tenían un peso considerable. Limpié el sudor de mi frente con el dorso de mi mano y me estiré todo lo que pude sobre el sofá.<br>—Ya hemos terminado. Tan sólo queda desempacar y colocarlo todo. —Gemí con cansancio.  
>—No me ayudas. —Se sentó a mí lado y colocó su brazo detrás de mi cabeza.<br>—Puedo ayudarte de otras formas más divertidas. Ahora estamos solos.

Sus palabras me hicieron rememorar el momento en el que Ethan prácticamente había salido corriendo después de contestar a una llamada telefónica. Nos había ayudado mucho con las cajas pero en cuanto terminó de hablar por su móvil se despidió con un fugaz beso en mi mejilla y un apretón de manos a Edward alegando que lo llamaban de su trabajo. No me dio tiempo a decir nada, antes de haber podido reaccionar él ya había desaparecido. Me pareció raro aunque no le di muchas vueltas. El trabajo es el trabajo.  
>—¿De verdad?<br>Elevó sus hombros y sonrió con picardía.  
>—Tenemos que bautizar toda la casa.<br>Reí ante sus ocurrencias y salí corriendo cuando intentó colocarse sobre mí. Yo también lo deseaba, pero no se lo pondría nada fácil.

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—Tenemos que desempacar las cajas.  
>—¿Y me lo dices ahora? —Le pregunté con mi respiración entrecortada, el pelo revuelto y mis músculos laxos.<br>—Cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor.  
>—Dame un minuto. —Estiré todas mis extremidades y parpadeé con fuerza para luchar contra el sueño y el cansancio.<br>—Creo que necesitas más que un minuto. —Rio con fuerza. Me giré sobre mi costado y apoyé la cabeza sobre mi mano.  
>—Fuiste tú el que tuvo la idea de bautizar la cama nueva.<br>—No me arrepiento de ello. —Fruncí el ceño.

—Esto realmente es molesto. —Rasgué un poco del plástico que cubría el colchón de látex—. Debimos haberlo quitado antes. —Reí al recordar los extraños y gracioso ruiditos que emitía el plástico debido a nuestros agitados movimientos.  
>—Lo haremos para la próxima vez. —Depositó un beso en la punta de mi nariz—. O tal vez podemos quitarlo ahora, dormir un rato y después desempacar.<br>—Esa idea suena muy bien.  
>Me levanté, cubrí mi desnudez con la misma ropa al igual que hacía Edward y me lancé sobre la cama para rasgar el estorboso plástico. Para cuando él se dio cuenta yo ya lo había destrozado con mis uñas.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—Aquí pone… —Moví mi cabeza en diferentes ángulos intentando entender la letra escrita sobre una de las cajas.  
>—Libros, revistas y ficheros.<br>—¿En serio? —Edward asintió, totalmente divertido.  
>—Adoro todo de ti cielo, menos tu letra.<br>—¿Qué le pasa?  
>—Es un tanto… ininteligible. —Sonreí avergonzada.<br>—Se entiende perfectamente.  
>—Mentira, incluso puedo recordar como te lo decía cuando éramos más jóvenes. —Reí ante el recuerdo.<p>

—Cuando estábamos en el instituto.  
>—Sí. Siempre me costó entender lo que escribías.<br>—No es para tanto.  
>—Ummm… tu verdadera profesión debió de ser médico.<br>—Muy graciosa. —Reí ante su rostro refunfuñando.  
>—Lo siento. —Me acerqué hacia él y lo abracé mientras lo besaba.<br>—Te perdonaré esta vez. —Sujetó mis mejillas y me besó con más ímpetu—. Vacía esa caja y yo me haré cargo de la de los CD's y películas.  
>Asentí mientras me dirigía hacia donde estaba.<p>

—Pensé que no terminaríamos nunca. —Suspiré hondamente mientras me tumbaba en el piso.  
>—Se ha hecho bastante largo. —Edward imitó mis movimientos.<br>—Prometo no acumular tantos trastos esta vez. —Aclaré consciente de que la mayoría de las cajas eran mías.  
>—Eso lo dudo.<br>—Es compensatorio. Yo tengo muchos libros y tú muchos CD's. Estamos a mano. —Señalé las estanterías repletas de ambas cosas—. Pero ha merecido la pena. Ha quedado genial.

Giré sobre mi misma y me acosté en mi estómago mientras observaba toda la planta baja de la casa.  
>—Realmente me enamoré de este lugar.<br>—Está bastante bien.  
>—Mucho más que eso. No sólo me gustó físicamente, lo que más me gusta es lo que significa para nosotros. Un nuevo comienzo. Una nueva vida. Una segunda oportunidad. —Edward me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y me colocó sobre él.<br>—La oportunidad que tanto necesitábamos para sanar.  
>—La definitiva. Todo cambiará. De ahora en adelante no más rencores. —Rocé sus labios con mi dedo índice.<p>

—¿No más malos recuerdos? —Preguntó con cautela.  
>—Nunca más. Este nuevo hogar marcará nuestro nuevo comienzo. Seremos felices aquí.<br>—Por supuesto que sí.  
>—¿No más errores?<br>—Jamás. Sólo pensaremos en los que hemos cometido como una lección de vida, para no volver a cometerlos.  
>—Lucharemos por nuestra felicidad, ¿verdad?<br>—Ya hemos empezado a hacerlo.

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—¿Nos vemos a las tres? —Pregunté sacudiendo los bordes de su camisa blanca.  
>—Sí. Puede que termine un poco antes, si es así haré la comida. Si no me encargaré de traer algo por el camino.<br>—Está bien. —Le hice un puchero que sabía era de todo menos adorable. Él rio.  
>—Sólo serán unas horas. —Acarició mi mejilla.<br>—Lo sé, pero has logrado que vuelva a sentir las mismas emociones de antes. Te extrañaré.  
>—Yo también amor —dio un pico en mis labios—. Eso es bueno. Me gusta que te sientas como antes.<br>—Deberían darte un premio. Me enamoraste dos veces.

Sonrió mientras jalaba de mí y me acercaba mucho más a él. Después de una larga sesión de besos logré separarme de él, no sin esfuerzo, y me volví a despedir. Salí rápidamente hacia mi recién comprado coche y me dirigí hacia mi trabajo antes de que desistiera y jalara de su mano hacia nuestro dormitorio.  
>Suspiré con felicidad, sabiendo que "nuestro" sonaba maravillosamente. Al fin habíamos podido dejar todo en armonía y ahora, varios meses después de haber "charlado" con Tanya, no se había vuelto a aparecer, haciendo que nuestra vida fuera tranquila y sin ninguna sorpresa más. Nos merecíamos eso, nos merecíamos la tranquilidad y poder disfrutar por completo solamente de nuestra reconstruida relación.<p>

—Señorita Swan tráigame un café, por favor.  
>—La máquina está estropeada, ¿quiere que vaya al Starbucks de enfrente a por uno?<br>—Sí, con crema y dos de azúcar.  
>—De acuerdo, ahora mismo.<br>Me levanté de mi sitio de trabajo, desarrugué mi falda y me encaminé hacia la cafetería para traerle a Michael su café. Ya me había parecido raro que no me dijera que le trajera uno, cuando acostumbraba a tomar al menos cuatro todas las mañanas.

Gemí cuando vi la cafetería completamente a rebosar de gente y me coloqué en la fila rogando porque no se demoraran mucho. Debía terminar de completar cinco hojas de cálculo ahora o me iría tardísimo a casa.  
>Pasaron al menos diez minutos hasta que sólo quedaban tres personas delante de mí. Taconeé impaciente con mis zapatos de salón y prácticamente lloré cuando al fin fue mi turno. Pedí el café con rapidez, cogí las bolsitas de azúcar, espolvoreé cacao y me giré para dirigirme a la oficina. Mi cuerpo se quedó completamente paralizado ante lo que vi.<p>

Tanya estaba frente a mí, mirándome con superioridad y sonriéndome con malicia. Se colocó sus gafas de sol con elegancia y salió con pasos seguros del local. Alguien a mi lado chocó contra mí y parpadeé para poder reaccionar de la impresión. Me disculpé ante las personas que estaban esperando a que yo me moviera y prácticamente salí corriendo tras ella. Me paré en medio de la acera, café en mano, y busqué con desesperación su delgada silueta. Miré a ambos lados, en frente, en cualquier sitio que mis ojos alcanzaron y no la vi por ningún lado. Desapareció como el humo. Suspiré frustrada y sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo me dirigí hacia la oficina, teniendo la sensación en el cuerpo de que ella me vigilaba.

—¿Estás bien Isabella? —Preguntó Michael cuando me vio tenderle el café con manos extremadamente temblorosas.  
>—Ss-sí. —Hice un intento de sonrisa y regresé a mi escritorio, intentando olvidar el desagradable encuentro con trabajo.<br>Para cuando acabé con mis tareas pendientes y apagué el ordenador ya me había convencido de que encontrarme con Tanya sólo había sido una mera casualidad. Ella pudo haber estado ahí sentado en alguna de las mesas tomando un café y yo no la había visto al entrar. Aunque yo temiera su presencia y más lo que pudiera estar planeando no era nadie para decirlo donde podía o no estar. Tendría que resignarme a encontrármela a menudo por la ciudad.

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

Los días siguientes al encuentro recé para no volver a encontrármela cuando bajaba a la cafetería, para mi suerte no volví a verla y para la semana siguiente ya habían arreglado la máquina de cafés, por lo que no tenía que volver a bajar. A partir de ese día me quedé mucho más tranquila y pude trabajar en más calma, aunque siempre había algo en mí que estaba alerta y crispada ante cualquier cosa. No lograba estar cien por cien en paz y tenía continuamente los nervios crispados. Observaba cada rincón con ojos minuciosos y me paralizaba cuando veía alguna mujer rubia con un parecido razonable a Tanya.  
>Un mes después, cuando pensaba que terminaría colapsando con un ataque de nervios, le conté a Edward sobre mis sospechas de que Tanya me vigilaba y ahora él no se separaba de mi lado, cosa que me mantenía más tranquila.<p>

—¿Segura que estarás bien?  
>—Sí, podré con esto. He estado teniendo un comportamiento totalmente irracional. Encontrarme a Tanya no significa que ella vaya a hacerme algo, y menos en medio de toda la gente yendo y viniendo por todas partes. Te avisaré si pasa algo, aunque lo dudo.<br>—Sí la ves, aunque sea un poco, llámame inmediatamente.  
>—De acuerdo.<br>—Nos vemos en la noche.  
>Asentí mientras me ponía de puntillas y, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, lo atraía hacia mí para poder despedirme correctamente de él. Ya sentía que lo extrañaba y más sabiendo que no lo vería hasta bien entrada la noche.<p>

Era sábado por lo que yo tenía el día libre ya que sólo trabajaba de lunes a viernes. Él en cambio hacía extras la mayoría de los sábados y se iba temprano en la mañana y no venía hasta al menos las diez de la noche. Regresé a la cama para dormir un par de horas más y luego ya me pondría con los deberes de la casa. Además debía ir al mercado a hacer la compra semanal, lo que me llevaría al menos dos horas, y había quedado de verme con Alice y Rosalie en el centro e ir a un fastidioso día de compras, lo increíble era que ahora ya no odiaba las compras, no tanto al menos. Necesitaba renovar mi fondo de armario y, como no, comprar lencería. Reí para mis adentros. Edward se llevaría una sorpresa por la noche.

Cogí mi bolso, las llaves de casa y del coche y salí decidida a super el estúpido miedo que tenía a encontrarme a Tanya. Yo era más fuerte que ella, lograría superar ese terror y pasear tranquila por la calle. Si me la encontraba y ella tenía intenciones de hacerme algo la enfrentaría o en su defecto le pediría ayuda a la policía. No dejaría que volviera a herirme más. Estaba renovando mi vida y ella no entraba en mi feliz futuro.  
>La mañana fue tranquila. No la vi por ningún sitio, logré relajarme y divertirme junto a mis amigas, quienes realmente lograron hacerme reír hasta que mi estómago dolió. Terminé llena de bolsas con ropa que jamás pensé comprar y que ahora tenía por dejarme influenciar por ese par de locas.<p>

Más de tarde, sobre las cinco, quedé con Ethan para dar un paseo por Oz Park y, de paso que iba a visitar las estatuas de la conocida película del Mago de Oz, paseaba un poco a Honey.  
>Oz Park no quedaba a más de quince minutos andando de donde yo vivía ahora y, en el cruce entre West Webster Avenue y North Larrabee Street, vimos la estatua del hombre de hojalata. Según avanzábamos por West Webster Avenue nos encontramos con Dorothy y Toto y dentro de Esmerald Garden se encontraba el espantapájaros. Disfruté ahí, rodeada de hermosas flores y tupidos arbustos. Cerca de las pistas de tenis estaba el León cobarde.<br>Hice cientos de fotos a todo el parque y sobre todo a las esculturas, ya que El Mago de Oz era de mis películas favoritas.

Cuando llegué a casa y me despedí de Ethan en la entrada porque él se negó a pasar ya eran cerca de las ocho y media y yo estaba rendida a pesar de que no habíamos terminado de recorrer todo el parque. Alimenté a Honey y me di un relajante baño antes de preparar algo para la cena de Edward. Yo había comido tantas patatas, helados y golosinas que ya no me entraba ni un poco de agua.  
>Me eché en el sofá después de elegir un libro para poder retomar mi costumbre lectora y que tenía un poco abandonada y esperé impaciente la llegada de Edward. Debió llegar más tarde de lo que imaginé porque cuando retomé la consciencia me encontraba en la cama y con él durmiendo a mi lado. Debió de trasladarme del sofá a la cama. Me levanté, cambié mi ropa y volví a la cama junto a él, besé con cuidado sus labios y retomé mi pacifico sueño.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

Me había adecuado perfectamente bien a mi nueva casa, ambos lo habíamos hecho. Tanto a Edward como a mí nos gustaba mucho nuestra vivienda ya que la habíamos decorado y ordenado como nos gustaba a los dos, siguiendo nuestros gustos y compartiendo las decisiones sobre qué y dónde poner la mayoría de los objetos. Esa simple acción nos había ayudado a entendernos muchos mejor, nos había acercado más logrando que ya no hubiera malos momentos innecesarios entre nosotros.  
>Fuimos firmes en lo de vivir el momento, el día a día, el típico <em>Carpe Diem. <em>Yo me sentía mejor que nunca, la mayoría de los recuerdos habían vuelto rápido a mi mente. Ya no me sentía extraña, recordaba prácticamente todo y los dolores de cabeza habían quedado por completo en el olvido.

Me sentía bien, en paz, relajada. Aprendí a valorar la nueva oportunidad que me había dado la vida. Llegué a esa conclusión cuando me di cuenta de que a pesar de lo malo que me había tocado vivir para llegar a donde estaba pudo haber sido mucho peor. Pude incluso haber muerto en ese accidente. Desgraciadamente la única afectada fue Nathalie, pero había aprendido también a sobrellevar su perdida. No era culpa de nadie, sólo era el destino. Yo ya estaba bien, prácticamente recupera y totalmente feliz junto a Edward. Nathalie siempre permanecería en mi corazón y fue mucho más fácil asumirlo cuando comprendí que si no era mi momento de ser madre se debería a alguna razón. Cuando estara preparada y ahora que tenía una relación estable con Edward esa misión sería mucho más sencilla.

Era mil veces mejor aprovechar esta oportunidad para aclarar mi mente, para estabilizar mi vida y poner en orden mis ideas y después pensar en la idea de volver a quedar embarazada. Quería estar completamente segura de ese paso, consultarlo con Edward y después _lanzarnos a la piscina_. Cuando tuviera un bebé necesitaba estar cien por cien segura de que mi vida no se desmoronaría de nuevo. Quería lo mejor para ese nuevo bebé y sería más fácil con el apoyo completo de Edward, estando los dos juntos, sabiendo que nuestro amor era verdadero y que no nos separaríamos por ninguna tontería más.  
>Habíamos aprendido la lección a base de caídas, la mejor forma.<p>

—¿Estás lista?  
>—Un segundo. —Corrí escaleras arriba a por la cámara de fotos y bajé más rápido aún—. Ya está, podemos irnos.<br>—Bien, no está lejos, llegaremos a tiempo.  
>—Lo sé, a pesar de que pensé que nos hemos venido a vivir un poco lejos del centro los mejores lugares están cerca de casa.<br>—De momento el planetario nos espera.  
>—Estoy tan emocionada. —Dije mientras atravesaba la puerta de la calle que él había abierto para mí. Se giró para cerrar con llave mientras yo me acercaba hacia los coches. Chillé fuertemente cuando vi el estado en el que se encontraba en mío.<p>

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —Edward se acercó corriendo hacia mí—. ¿Pero qué cojones…?  
>Me acerqué con lentitud hacia mi destrozado coche. Tenía tres de sus ruedas pinchadas, completamente inutilizables, el parabrisas hecho añicos y una gran y profunda línea atravesando la puerta del conductor.<br>—¿Có-cómo ha pasado esto? —Me pregunté a mí misma mientras tocaba la ralladura de la puerta. Al acercarme vi que había una nota pegada en la ventana. La cogí y al leerla me di cuenta de que desde un principio ya me había temido quien fue la dueña de tremendo destrozo.

"_Te he dejado este regalito por si te has olvidado de mí.  
>Te dije que me vengaría de ti Isabella y el que avisa no es traidor.<br>Yo que tú miraría mejor por donde voy y tendría más cuidado con lo que hago.  
>Esto es sólo el principio.<br>Aún te queda mucho por pagar".  
>Atte.: T. D.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello Pople! :)<br>Ya estoy por aquí de regreso con un nuevo capítulo.  
>Espero les guste y les valga la pena la espera que ha sido muy larga. Lo siento de verdad por tardar tanto en las actualizaciones pero no he podido centrarme y lo único que quiero es que no olviden que <strong>**jamás abandonaré ninguna de mis historias****, recuérdenlo siempre. **_

_**Espero opiniones.  
>Kisses.<br>By: Crazy Cullen. **_


	28. Frente al enemigo

_**~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 28: Frente al enemigo. :...*...*...~.~**_

_Pov Bella:_

—No entiendo cómo ha podido pasaros esto —el mecánico se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, desconcertado—. Este barrio es bastante tranquilo, ¿sabéis? Aquí todos se conocen y jamás pasó algo así. Es algo muy extraño.  
>—Tal vez sólo bueno un acto pasajero de vandalismo. —Edward dijo mientras firmaba algunos papeles que le habían entregado.<br>—Puede ser, habrá que andarse con ojo.  
>—¿Tardará mucho el arreglo?<br>—Está bastante estropeado, intentaré que no sea más de una semana.  
>—Bien, gracias.<br>El mecánico se despidió de nosotros y se montó en el camión-grúa que conducía, llevándose mi destrozado coche.

Miré como perdía calle abajo y una sensación de terror me recorrió entera.  
>—¿Estás mejor?<br>Tragué saliva con fuerza.  
>—U-un poco, supongo.<br>—Esta vez se ha pasado de la raya.  
>—Realmente no me importa lo que le ha hecho al coche, lo que me preocupa es que ya sabe donde vivimos, estamos de nuevo como al principio.<br>—¿Cómo pudo haberse enterado?  
>—No tengo ni idea, pero eso sí que me aterra sobremanera.<br>—¿Sabes qué podemos denunciar lo que ha hecho verdad?  
>—Tenemos una prueba sí, pero no conseguiríamos mucho. Tal vez que pague una multa, algún día en el calabozo y ya, saldría de nuevo con más furia.<p>

—Esto no puedo quedarse así. Tanya está descontrolada y me preocupa hasta donde quiere llegar.  
>—Hasta el final, ella lo dijo. Quiero verme totalmente destruida.<br>No pude reprimir un sollozo que escapó traicionero de mis labios. Edward se acercó a mí y me envolvió en un abrazo protector.  
>—No dejaré que te ponga un dedo encima Bella, eso lo tengo claro.<br>—No podemos saber cuál será su próximo movimiento.  
>—Es cierto, pero estaremos más precavidos que nunca.<br>—No quiero vivir así. No quiero vivir con miedo, tramando cada paso que dé y esperando a que ella haga alguna otra locura para herirnos.  
>Sollocé más fuerte.<p>

—Lo sé amor, pero no podemos hacer nada más. Realmente no tenemos una prueba concluyente contra ella.  
>—Pensé que estaríamos seguros si nos mudábamos de casa.<br>—No comprendo cómo pudo saber dónde encontrarnos tan rápido.  
>—No lo sé, pero ahora ya no estaré tranquila de nuevo.<br>—Será más difícil, pero no puedes dejar que esto te afecte tanto como a ella le gustaría.  
>—Es que no sé hasta dónde es capaz de llegar, hasta qué punto quiere herirme.<br>—Tendremos más cuidado con lo que hacemos, pero no dejaremos de mantener nuestra vida normal, no le daremos ese gusto.  
>—Es-está bien.<p>

Edward besó el tope de mi cabeza.  
>—¿Prometes que intentarás estar tranquila?<br>—Lo intentaré, no puedo ofrecer más ahora.  
>—Eso me vale. Tan sólo mantendremos un ojo avizor sobre ella. Si detectas algo raro no dudes en decírmelo, esperaremos su mínimo fallo para poner una denuncia en su contra. Por más baja que sea la condena eso la mantendrá quieta durante un tiempo y puede que hasta se detenga.<br>—Bien, espero que así sea. No quiero tener una vida así. Necesito tranquilidad por al menos un tiempo.  
>—Realmente ella no tiene mucho por hacer, se acabará cansando rápido.<br>—Eso espero.

Edward me condujo hacia nuestro dormitorio.  
>—Será mejor que descanses, estás muy nerviosa.<br>—Realmente me apetecía ir al planetario.  
>—Podemos dejarlo para el próximo fin de semana. Estaremos de mejor humor.<br>—Tienes razón.  
>Palpé el lugar vacío en la cama y él se acostó a mi lado. Le prometí que me tranquilizaría y le aseguré que ya estaba bien, pero mentí en todo. Mis nervios estaban completamente crispados, sabiendo que lo que había hecho no era lo peor que nos esperaba ni mucho menos.<br>Quisiera poder chasquear los dedos y hacer desaparecer a Tanya o al menos mantenerla alejada de nosotros.

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—¡¿Amor sucede algo?! —Edward preguntó alarmado nada más responder a mi llamada.  
>—No, lo siento, no quise asustarte. Sólo tenía un poco de tiempo libre y quería llamarte.<br>—Oh está bien —él se rio con modestia—. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?  
>—Bien, agitado.<br>—¿A qué hora irás a casa?  
>—Sobre las seis y media. —Contesté mirando mi reloj.<br>—Puedo pasar a por ti y podemos ir a cenar en algún lugar bonito.  
>Quise contestarle pero empezó a hablar con alguien sobre algo de su trabajo. Dio unas órdenes, pidió unos papeles y regresó a la llamada.<p>

—¿Estoy interrumpiendo tu trabajo?  
>—No, tranquila, tengo tiempo.<br>—Bien, entonces te espero a las seis y media.  
>—Genial amor, no estés nerviosa.<br>—Oh, lo intento.  
>—Todo estará bien, de verdad.<br>—Sí. —Contesté no muy convencida.  
>—Nos vemos entonces.<br>—De acuerdo, te amo.  
>—También te amo.<p>

La llamada acabó y yo me quedé mirando la pantalla de mi móvil por al menos unos dos minutos, hasta que esta se apagó.  
>Mis manos temblaban y mis pasos eran inseguros. De nuevo tenía la sensación de alguien siguiéndome. Miré hacia todos los lados y crucé rápidamente la calle que separaba la cafetería de mi trabajo. Me senté con alivio en la silla sabiendo que ahí estaba a salvo, que no podía ocurrirme nada.<br>Me dediqué completamente a los documentos pendientes de mi ordenador, a las llamadas de Michael y a atender todos los recados necesarios.  
>Cuando apagué el monitor el reloj marcaba las seis y veinte cinco minutos. Me arreglé un poco en el baño y esperé en el hall por la llegada de Edward.<p>

Apareció veinte minutos tarde y para cuando lo vi cruzar la puerta de la entrada yo ya sentía que entraría en un ataque de pánico. El portero me preguntaba cada vez que me veía ir de un lado a otro en la entrada y yo sólo podía ofrecerle un amago de sonrisa intentando no preocuparle más de lo que yo estaba.  
>—¿Dónde has estado? —Me abalancé sobre él y lo apreté un abrazo de boa constrictor. Su respiración salió con fuerza de su pecho.<br>—He tenido que dejar redactando unos papeles. Siento la tardanza.  
>—Si hubieras tardado un minuto más me habrías encontrado respirando por una bolsa. Casi me da un ataque.<br>—Ey cielo, no tienes que estar tan preocupada. No me pasará nada.

Eran tan fácil decirlo y tan complicado de creer. No podía dejar de hacerme ideas raras en mi mente, pensando en cada momento en las locuras que Tanya era capaz de cometer. Sabía que ella no tenía límites, que estaba descontrolada y completamente furiosa, era capaz de cometer una atrocidad sin que yo fuera capaz de hacer nada para impedírselo. Si a él le pasaba algo por su culpa no sabía de lo que yo sería capaz, porque la buscaría en el último rincón del planeta para devolverle el golpe completamente justificado.  
>—No puedo evitar estar preocupada.<br>—Sí, lo sé, pero podré defenderme si ella planea cualquier cosa.  
>—No puedes estar seguro de que tan lejos quiere llegar.<br>—Podré con esta situación, y tú sólo tienes que estar tranquila.

Acarició mis mejillas mientras sonreía.  
>—Si sigues así seré yo el que se quede intranquilo. Terminarás enfermando.<br>—Lo intentaré, ¿de acuerdo?  
>—Es por tu bien propio. Tanya no puede hacerlo todo perfecto. Cometerá un error, y ese será nuestro momento para actuar y detenerla por completo.<br>—Sí, bien, me tranquilizaré.  
>—Así me gusta.<br>Me acercó hacia él y disipó el resto de mis nervios con un dulce beso que sólo me trasmitía confianza y amor. Me dejé llevar por el momento, olvidándome completamente que estaba en un área de trabajo y que habrían más de diez personas mirándonos, el portero incluido.

—Okey, debemos irnos ahora antes de que termine de descontrolarme. —Edward me apegó hacia él, haciendo que sintiera su excitación. Reí.  
>—¿Y si nos olvidamos de la cena?<br>—Es una propuesta muy tentadora, pero mentiría si te digo que no muero de hambre.  
>—¿Me estás sustituyendo por un plato de comida? —Pregunté falsamente indignada.<br>—Oh cariño, por un costoso plato de comida.  
>—Que ofensa. —Llevé mi mano hacia mi pecho mientras abría la boca y negaba con la cabeza—. Ahora estoy enfadada contigo.<br>—Umm… me han dicho que el sexo de reconciliación es el mejor.

Me apretó contra su cuerpo en un rudo movimiento que sacó todo el aire de mis pulmones.  
>—Entonces tendremos que probarlo.<br>—Definitivamente sí.  
>—Bien, mantén tu promesa y vamos antes de que desfallezcas.<br>Rio ante mis palabras y entornó sus ojos. Agarró mi mano con firmeza y me condujo hacia su coche.  
>—Mañana te traeré yo. Esto no sería tan romántico si cada uno fuera por separado en su coche.<br>—Tendrás que madrugar más.  
>—Lo superaré. —Me besó con rapidez y abrió la puerta de su coche.<p>

El restaurante al que llegamos era claramente lujoso. Lo supe en cuanto atravesamos la puerta de la entrada. Estaba cuidadosamente iluminado por tenues luces anaranjadas y velas esparcidas por todos los rincones del lugar, incluidas las mesas, dándole un toque acogedor y romántico que te envolvía. La música se componía de suaves melodías tocadas en directo. El servicio fue excelente tanto por parte de la recepcionista, el maître y los camareros, todos con una sonrisa amable en sus rostros.  
>—No quiero saber cuánto te costó esto.<br>—Tranquila amor, no te preocupes por ello. Una noche es una noche.  
>—Sí pero…<br>—Shh, no lo pienses sólo disfruta.

Sonreí y acaricié el dorso de su mano, agradeciéndole sin palabras por la maravillosa noche que me estaba otorgando.  
>Cenamos en medio de una charla casual y divertida. Disfrutamos de la comida exquisita y del delicioso vino, brindando por nuestro nuevo comienzo, por la redención de nuestros errores.<br>Nos olvidamos de todo en ese momento, no queriendo arruinar la noche. Tan sólo la vivimos como si nada malo nos hubiera pasado, como si jamás el dolor hubiera marcado nuestras vidas.  
>Esa noche fue perfecta para marcar nuestra nueva vida en conjunto, nuestro amor indestructible y las ganas que teníamos de luchar por una relación que jamás murió en nuestros corazones.<br>Todo era perfecto, hasta que recibí una nota por medio de nuestro camarero. 

_**Es tan bonito ver el amor que os profesáis.**  
><strong>Creo que en algún momento de la noche sentí lastima por vosotros, incluso pensé en dejarte tranquila, pero luego recuerdo lo que Charlie le hizo a mi madre y definitivamente quiero que sufras tanto como lo hizo ella. Quiero que los dos lo hagáis.<strong>  
><strong>Ya te lo dije una vez Isabella, no descansaré hasta verte completamente destrozada, hundida y con tu vida dependiendo de mí o de mis decisiones.<strong>  
><strong>Espero que estés disfrutando tu perfecta noche, porque tu calvario no ha hecho más que empezar.<strong>  
><strong>Estoy disfrutando mi venganza y planeándola milímetro a milímetro. No habrá fallos. Yo nunca cometo errores, así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza.<strong>  
><strong>Disfruta Isabella, disfruta, porque dentro de poco lo único que harás será suplicarme por un poco de compasión.<strong>  
><strong>Hasta un próximo aviso.<strong>  
><strong>Atte.: T. D.<strong>_

Terminé de leer la nota con la impresión y sorpresa dibujada en mi rostro. Me levanté en un solo movimiento, ocasionando que la silla cayera hacia atrás haciendo un estruendoso ruido que pareció paralizar a todos aquellos que estaban cenando tranquilamente. La estancia quedó en completo silencio, y no sé si fue porque todos estaban pendientes de mí y de mi extraño comportamiento o porque yo me cerré en banda a escuchar nada a mi alrededor.  
>Busqué con la mirada su presencia. Recorrí cada rincón del restaurante con mis ojos a una velocidad alarmante y sentí mi cuerpo temblar cuando no la encontré en ningún sitio. Un mareo repentino se apoderó de mí, haciendo que apoyara mis manos en la mesa.<p>

—¡Bella contesta!, ¿qué sucede?  
>La voz de Edward me pareció lejana, distorsionada. Cuando el mareo se fue de mí y conseguí que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas elevé la cabeza y enfrenté su preocupada mirada. Le di la nota y él no tardó en leerla.<br>Hizo lo mismo que yo. Buscó con su mirada algún rastro de Tanya y maldijo cuando no la vio por ningún sitio.  
>—Todo estará bien pequeña.<br>No supe en qué momento se acercó a mí, pero lo sentí detrás acariciando mi espalda.  
>—No, no lo estará. —Sollocé.<br>—Vámonos de aquí, este no es un lugar seguro.

Depositó en la mesa en la que cenábamos el dinero que supongo sería suficiente para saldar la cuenta del restaurante y jalando mi mano me sacó de aquel lugar que ya no me resulta bonito ni romántico, si no más bien aterrador.  
>Monté en el coche cuando él me llevó hacia la puerta del copiloto. Me encontraba en piloto automático, sosteniendo fuertemente la nota que había en mis manos y que logré arrebatar de las suyas.<br>Condujo con rapidez y pronto llegamos a casa.  
>La sensación de miedo en mi cuerpo era tan grande que él tuvo que ayudarme a entrar y a sentarme en el sofá de la sala.<br>—Bella, respira, respira.  
>Se sentó a mi lado y al observar su rostro vi su semblante preocupado.<p>

—Ella estaba ahí, vigilándonos, y nosotros no la vimos. —Mi voz era un pequeño susurro temeroso.  
>—Tan sólo estábamos distraídos, no volverá a pasar.<br>Mis nervios estallaron, haciendo que me olvide de mi cordura.  
>—¡¿Y cómo lo sabes, cómo puedes asegurármelo?! Ella nos vigila, sabe de todo lo que hacemos, nuestros movimientos, los lugares que visitamos. Lo sabe todo de nosotros y ni siquiera la hemos visto una sola vez.<br>—Bella tranquilízate.  
>Me hago una bola en el sofá, ocultando mi rostro entre mis rodillas flexionadas.<br>—Acabará conmigo y yo no podré hacer nada para remediarlo. Nadie podrá.

Él se levantó de un salto, sobresaltándome.  
>—Escúchame bien. No permitiré que te haga daño. Cometí el error de dejarla herirte una sola vez, pero ahora será distinto. Ella no se acercará a ti, porque yo no se lo permitiré.<br>—Es astuta Edward, demasiado. —Tomó mi mano desde su posición arrodillada en el suelo.  
>—Pero ella está actuando sola y cree que podrá vencernos. Nos está subestimando creyéndose superior. Lograremos encontrarla y hacer algo para que la justicia la aleje de nosotros de forma legal.<br>—No puedo seguir viviendo así. —Exploté en sollozos.  
>—Esto acabará amor, confía en mí.<br>Asentí ante sus palabras, dándoles un poco de credibilidad. Si no nos uníamos ella lograría lo que tanto anhela, vencernos.

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

El fin de semana lo pasamos encerrados en casa, olvidándonos de lo malo que nos rodeaba, olvidándonos del mundo exterior, sólo disfrutando de nuestra propia compañía, de nuestro amor.  
>Decidimos que lo mejor era dejar pasar esos dos días para terminar de tranquilizarnos y centrar nuestras mentes. Él había logrado convencerme de que lo mejor era olvidarme de Tanya por al menos esos dos días e intentar pensar que ella no existe, que no se ha convertido en un psicópata acosadora cuya única motivación es destruirme.<br>Su amor me terminó convenciendo. Logré dejar de pensar en Tanya y de sus intentos homicidas hacia mi persona. El lunes sería un nuevo día, el comienzo de una nueva semana en la que ya decidiríamos que hacer si ella volvía a aparecer.

La pasamos acurrucados en la cama, disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos como si no existiera un mañana, amándonos como si jamás lo hubiéramos hecho, descubriendo cosas nuevas que ni siquiera imaginábamos que nos acabarían gustando.  
>En otros momentos nos encontrábamos en el sofá, rodeados de una suave cobija enredada a nuestros alrededor mientras disfrutábamos de una divertida película, pegados el uno al otro como si fuéramos a desaparecer si nos separábamos.<br>Acabamos con toda la comida chatarra que había en la casa y quedamos realmente hastiados de dulces, palomitas y refrescos.  
>Estaba segura que había logrado engordar al menos un kilo, pero me dio realmente igual. Ese increíble fin de semana quedó grabado en mi mente como uno de mis mejores momentos.<p>

El lunes por la mañana, cuando Edward me llevó hasta mi trabajo, me costó más de lo imaginable desprenderme de él y dirigirme hacia mi lugar en la empresa de Michael.  
>Lo besé con una pasión y necesidad inauditas, faltándome poco para colocarme a horcajadas sobre él y dejar que la lujuria nos llevara a realizar un acto para nada decente.<br>—Debes detenerte. —Dijo entre dientes pero sin dejar de besarme y de acariciar mis muslos.  
>—No puedo. No quiero.<br>—Soy como plastilina en tus manos. —Bajó la tela de mi falda que había logrado subir y poco a poco se separó de mí. Gemí en protesta.

—Me siento frustrada. —Le dije de manera divertida mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura de mi pecho.  
>—Y yo siento que si no sales en este momento del coche terminaremos dando un espectáculo para nada inocente.<br>—Ummm… los cristales son polarizados. —Caminé mis dedos en su pecho.  
>—No me tientes. —Gruñó.<br>—Está bien me iré y esperaré a que llegue la noche para poder disfrutar de ti.  
>—Ahora no podré concentrarme por estar deseoso de que llegue la noche.<br>—Eso lo hace más divertido.  
>Mordí el lateral de su cuello y salí rápidamente del coche cuando intentó agarrarme. Reí completamente divertida mientras cerraba la puerta. Giré y golpeé el cristal.<br>—Recuerda que te amo. —Le dije cuando bajó la ventanilla. Después me alejé de él contoneando mis caderas. Definitivamente adoraba seducirlo.

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

Se podría decir que mi día a día se tornó un tanto, ¿cómo decirlo de la manera correcta?, monótono, sí, supongo que ese es un buen término.  
>Mi vida se había transformado en una especie de déjà vu de mi época estudiantil, cuando era solamente una adolescente más.<br>Iba de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa, sin desviarme ni un solo segundo. Me había convertido en una especie de oveja asustadiza que jamás se separa del resto del rebaño por miedo a extraviarse y a ser devorada por el lobo feroz.  
>En mi caso ese jodido lobo asechador era Tanya, que milagrosamente no volvió a aparecerse desde hace al menos un mes y medio.<br>El hecho de no saber de ella me aterraba mucho más. Odiaba su tiempo en silencio, en sombras, porque no sabía cuándo atacaría de nuevo.

Poco más de tres semanas después del incidente en el restaurante yo ya estaba completamente harta de pertenecer encerrada en casa, de no poder disfrutar de salidas románticas los fines de semana o de poder ir a hacer la compra en completa tranquilad.  
>Una mañana, cuando casi se estaba rozando el mes de la desaparición repentina de Tanya, me dije que no podía seguir viviendo así, aterrada, aislándome por su culpa. No quería transformarme en una especie de testigo oculto por la policía que tenía miedo de cada caso diferente que sucedía en su rutina.<br>Quería salir, ir de compras, para mi propio asombro, pasar una divertida tarde con mis amigos o tener una linda velada con Edward en un restaurante casual. Quería disfrutar mi vida y estaba completamente convencida de empezar a tomar las riendas de ella.

Para ello planeé un sábado en compañía. Le dije a Edward que estaba cansada de mi autoencierro y comprendió enseguida lo desesperada que estaba por salir a disfrutar el cálido sol y el día estupendo que hacía.  
>Llamé a Alice para informarle de mis planes y ella se encargó de correr la voz con los demás.<br>En una hora nos encontraríamos en la entrada de Jane Addams Memorial Park, en el cruce de East Ohio Street con Lakefront Trail.  
>Daríamos un rico paseo mañanero por las hermosas y exuberantes zonas verdes y después nos refrescaríamos en la playa a las orillas del parque. No era más que una preciosa calita de arena blanca situada entre Jane Addams Memorial Park y Pfc Milton Olive Park, lo suficiente para tener una tarde divertida rodeada de las personas que más quería y de mi cariñoso Honey.<p>

Edward estuvo completamente de acuerdo con mi plan y Alice más que encantada de una salida en grupo. Dijo que se encargaría de todo y que sólo me preocupara de llevar una toalla, protector solar y alguna sombrilla si es que tenía. Ella se haría cargo del resto. No me dio opción a replica y pronto me vi organizando lo que llevaríamos.  
>Intenté contactar con Ethan, pero su móvil siempre estaba ocupado o fuera de línea. Lo llamé al menos diez veces y con nulos resultados, por lo que desistí de insistir una onceava vez. Si veía mis llamadas se pondría en contacto conmigo.<br>Extrañaba su presencia alrededor mío, siempre diciendo cualquier tontería graciosa para hacerme reír o llevándome a su cafetería favorita para comer pastel de chocolate. No nos veíamos hace mucho y eso sólo provocaba un mal presentimiento en mí.

Nos encontramos con efusivos saludos y una cantidad exagerada de abrazos.  
>Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlos y realmente me emocioné cuando llegué junto a Edward y todos estaban ahí esperando por nosotros.<br>Sus ropas casuales y playeras, sus grandes sonrisas y su efusividad me trajeron hermosos recuerdos a la mente. Momentos locos que viví junto a ellos en fiestas, salidas a parques o largos días quemándonos bajo el sol en la playa.  
>—Os extrañé. —Les dije mientras permanecía abrazada junto a Edward, prácticamente escondida bajo su brazo.<br>—No tienes que desaparecerte por tanto tiempo.  
>—Lo sé, lo sé.<br>Dejamos los objetos de la playa en los respectivos coches y empezamos a recorrer los hermosos jardines de Jane Addams Memorial Park.

Los árboles daban sombra para mantenernos un poco refugiados del poderoso sol y lanzaban un poco de brisa que hacía mover sus hojas.  
>Mantuvimos una constante caminata mientras hablábamos de todo y nada a la vez. Simplemente nos poníamos al día sobre nuestras vidas, aunque había acordado con Edward no decirles nada sobre Tanya. No quería preocuparlos y tampoco convertirlos en un punto de mira para ella. Quería que mantuvieran sus vidas tranquilas alejadas de mis preocupaciones.<br>—Ey Bella, ¿no recuerdas esta zona?  
>Detuve mi caminata y observé lo largo de la calle bordeada por frondosos y verdes árboles.<br>—¿Debería? —Le contesté a Emmet.  
>—Te pasó algo graciosísimo. —Él empezó a reírse junto con Rosalie y Jasper.<br>—Pues no logro recordarlo.  
>—Intentamos que aprendieras a patinar pero…<p>

Detuvo sus palabras cuando la risa atacó su cuerpo. Todos los demás se contagiaron, avivados por mi rostro desconcertado. Incluso Edward empezó a reírse.  
>—¿Van a decírmelo algún día?<br>—Te habíamos regalado unos patines de fila por tu cumpleaños y después de horas de insistencia decidiste intentar aprender. En cuanto lograste mantener el equilibrio y soltarte de cuanto árbol veías perdiste el control y bueno empezaste a deslizarte en línea recta mientras chillabas que te detuviéramos.  
>—Oh dios… lo recuerdo. —Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos al recordar a todos los transeúntes mirarme como si estuviera siendo asesinada por los gritos de terror que lanzaba.<br>—Y luego te estampaste contra mí. —Edward rio mientras hablaba.  
>—Se hicieron una pelota en el piso. —Emmet explotó en carcajadas mientras sujetaba su estómago. Los demás lo imitaron.<p>

—Aún recuerdo los moratones que tuve por todo mi cuerpo. —Edward sobó sus costillas.  
>—Son unas malas personas que me hacen recordar los momentos patéticos de mi vida. —Escondí mi rostro en el costado de Edward, tapando mi cara con mi pelo.<br>—No fue patético, fue divertido.  
>—Ahora sé por qué nunca más regresé a este parque.<br>—Hasta hoy.  
>—No es justo, no lo recordaba.<br>—Fue tremendamente divertido.  
>—Ya recordaré algún mal momento de ustedes y me reiré de ello.<br>—No serán tan buenos como los tuyos.  
>Volvieron a reír y yo no pude más que unirme a ellos, contagiada por sus carcajadas que hicieron doler mi estómago.<p>

Después de pasear un poco más decidimos ir ya a la playa. Colocamos las toallas y las sombrillas y fuimos directos al agua para poder refrescarnos del ardiente sol.  
>La temperatura era increíble y lo pasamos como unos chiquillos que van por primera vez a la playa. Jugamos a la pelota, hicimos carreras y nos revolcamos en la arena, dejando salir los niños que teníamos dentro.<br>Fue un día increíble sin algún altercado alguno. Logré relajarme completamente y olvidarme de la existencia de Tanya y sus malvados planes hacia mí. Ella no existió esa tarde, por un día tuve un día tranquilo y completamente divertido.

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

El tiempo siguió avanzando y yo ya estaba completamente segura de mí misma y de que no me pasaría nada malo. Había regresado a mi vida normal, disfrutando de cada momento libre del trabajo para ir a cuantos lugares me apeteciera sin miedo a encontrarme a Tanya. Literalmente se la había tragado la tierra. Desapareció sin dar alguna señal más. Desde el incidente en el restaurante ya no volvió a dejarme extrañas notas y la sensación de alguien vigilándome desapareció completamente.  
>Estaba más que feliz de imaginar que ella se había cansado o rectificado. Se daría cuenta de que yo no tenía nada que ver con los malos actos de mi padre y que perseguirme como una psicópata obsesa no la llevaba a nada.<br>Mi vida junto a Edward volvió a ser tan increíble como antes. Convivir juntos fue la mejor cosa que pudimos haber decidido.

Adoraba despertar y encontrarlo a mi lado, abrazado a mí o simplemente durmiendo pacíficamente en la misma cama.  
>Sentía que lo amaba más a cada momento y ese sentimiento se intensificó cuando logré recuperar mi memoria casi al completo. Podría contabilizarlo como recuperada al noventa por ciento. Pocas eran las cosas que no recordaba o que me resultaban desconocidas. En mi mente tenía todos mis recuerdos pasados, todas las experiencias, los momentos junto a Edward y a mi grupo de amigos, mi infancia, adolescencia; era como si jamás hubiera tenido ese accidente que dejó mi memoria prácticamente en blanco.<br>Me encontraba más que feliz, teniendo mi vida pacífica y perfecta sin altercado alguno.  
>Definitivamente me gustaba la nueva Bella, más segura de sí misma y confiada, más alegre y espontánea.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—¿Dónde está el arnés rojo? —Pregunté a gritos a Edward que estaba terminando de vestirse en el dormitorio de la segunda planta.  
>—Donde siempre, en el armarito de la entrada.<br>—Ya lo busqué, no está ahí.  
>—Yo lo puse ahí ayer. —Contestó mientras bajaba colocándose el cinturón alrededor de sus pantalones vaqueros.<br>—No logro encontrarlo.  
>—Está aquí mismo. —Rebuscó debajo de unas cajas pequeñas y me tendió el arnés.<br>—Me dijiste el otro armario. —Entrecerré mis ojos y él sólo rio.  
>—Está bien, acepto la culpa.<br>Negué con la cabeza mientras le colocaba el arnés a Honey y su correa.

Era sábado, por lo que habíamos decidido salir a comer fuera y dar un paseo por alguna zona verde de la ciudad, la cual poseía muchas.  
>Montamos en el coche de Edward después de haber colocado a Honey en la parte trasera con su correspondiente arnés para el coche.<br>—¿Te bajarás tú o yo?  
>—Tú sabes lo que me gusta, hazlo tú.<br>—Menuda excusa. —Me miró como un niño que hace una travesura y arrancó el coche.  
>Iríamos hasta el sur de la avenida Michigan para comprar un par de bocadillos en el Subway esquinero que se encontraba ahí y después pasearíamos por Grant Park, aprovechando que la temperatura era agradable, pues el sol calentaba lo justo para ir con ropa fresca pero los árboles se mecían tenuemente refrescando el ambiente.<p>

—Bien, mientras tú compras los bocadillos iré aparcando y te esperaré en East Roosevelt Road.  
>—De acuerdo, si luego no te gusta lo que elija no te quejes.<br>—Me gustará.  
>Besó mis labios con rapidez mientras yo bajaba del coche rezando porque no hubiera mucha gente. Odiaba las largas colas de personas ansiosas por pedir su comida.<br>Después de haber comprado los bocadillos, cosa que no me llevó más de quince minutos, esperé para poder pasar por las peligrosas calles de cinco vías a la redonda. Para mi mala suerte los semáforos no parecían querer ponerse en rojo para poder pasar. Me faltaba tan sólo una calle de doble vía para poder llegar hacia Grant Park, el semáforo se puso en rojo y frente a mí se detuvo un descapotable del mismo color.

Iba tan distraída que tuvieron que pitarme para que me diera cuenta de que podía pasar con seguridad. Elevé la mirada y por poco mi bolsa casi cae al suelo. Me quedé estática en medio de la calle, en medio de dos filas enormes de coches, mirando fijamente al descapotable rojo que tenía frente a mí, el cual estaba ocupado por Tanya, quien me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa de superioridad. El asiento del copiloto estaba ocupado por un hombre rubio que no pude identificar porque estaba mirando por la ventana hacia el otro lado de la calle.  
>—¡Disfruta tu paseo! —Tanya gritó antes de arrancar el coche y alejarse de mi posición a gran velocidad. Sacudió su mano despidiéndose y yo aún seguía sin mover un solo músculo.<br>Brinqué cuando la larga hilera de coches empezaron a tocar sus cláxones. Sacudí la cabeza para salir de mi aturdimiento y corrí hacia Grant Park todo lo rápido que pude.

Divisé a Edward sentado en uno de los bancos a la entrada del parque, acariciando el lomo de Honey, quien brincaba con alegría y jadeaba con su lengua afuera, absorto por completo de lo que yo acababa de presenciar.  
>—Has tardado poco.<br>Se puso de pie y agarró la bolsa de los bocadillos. Yo estaba tan nerviosa que mis manos temblaban como gelatinas.  
>—Ha-había poca gente.<br>—¿Estás bien? —Dudé por un momento en contarle o no que había visto de nuevo a Tanya, pero después observé el paisaje hermoso de Grant Park, el soleado y cálido día que había y sabía que si se lo decía nuestro plan de un paseo tranquilo y relajante se estropearía. Callar era la mejor opción.  
>—Sí, sólo que he corrido hasta aquí para llegar antes.<br>—No tenías por qué, pero gracias, muero de hambre.

Depositó un beso en mi frente y me sonrió con tanta dulzura que me fue imposible no devolverle la sonrisa. Me jaló hacia él y se apañó para sostenerme por la cintura, agarrar la correa de Honey y rebuscar en la bolsa por su bocadillo.  
>Empezamos a andar mientras yo hacía mi máximo esfuerzo en alojar el recuerdo de Tanya en el fondo de mi mente, más adelante, cuando estuviera más tranquila pensaría en qué hacer, ahora sólo quería disfrutar mi paseo.<br>Atravesamos la zona suroeste de Grant Park mientras comíamos los deliciosos bocadillos, nos hacíamos fotos y disfrutábamos jugando con Honey o charlando de banalidades.  
>Avanzamos hasta el cruce entre South Columbus Drive y East Balbo Avenue para ir hacia la zona noreste de Grant Park y llegar hacia Buckingham Memorial Fountain, la grandiosa y bella fuente considerada la puerta de Chicago, que en sí representa el lago Michigan, con cada caballito de mar simbolizando los estados de Illinois, Wisconsin, Michigan e Indiana que bordean el lago.<p>

—Esto es hermoso.  
>Me acerqué hacia la fuente que en ese momento no estaba en funcionamiento y sentí finas gotas de agua mojar mi rostro.<br>—Ponte cerca de los caballitos, te haré una foto.  
>Hice lo que Edward me dijo y posé frente a la hermosa fuente para cientos de fotos, primero sola y después en compañía de Honey.<br>—Tu turno.  
>Edward avanzó hacia la fuente y me tendió la cámara de fotos. Justo cuando iba a hacerle la foto la fuente se puso en funcionamiento, lanzando chorros de agua verticales, dándole un toque más mágico al paisaje.<br>Hicimos decenas de fotos y le pedimos a uno de los turistas que pasaba por ahí que nos hiciera una a los dos juntos. Nos abrazamos y sonreímos mientras el chorro de agua más alto salía disparado hacia arriba.  
>—Que belleza.<br>—Sin dudarlo.

Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos mientras me acercaba hacia sus labios. No dudé en corresponder a su beso, sintiendo como mi corazón latía frenético a pesar de que conocía a la perfección sus labios y su manera exquisita de besarme. Parpadeé y me alejé cuando sentí el flash de la cámara en el lateral de mi cara.  
>—Eso es de adolescentes. —Reí cuando supe que él nos había tomado una foto mientras nos besábamos.<br>—No somos tan viejos.  
>—Pero no somos unos chiquillos.<br>—Calla y mira lo bonito que quedó.  
>Me tendió la cámara y vislumbré la foto. Sonreí al ver nuestros rostros rozándose, nuestros labios unidos y la clara evidencia de la felicidad y el amor en nuestros gestos.<br>—Es como… estoy como hechizada.  
>—Es una de mis virtudes.<p>

Golpeé su hombro ante su arrebato de egocentrismo.  
>—Ególatra.<br>—Aburrida.  
>—No soy aburrida. —Me enfurruñé.<br>—Demuéstramelo.  
>—Ya verás.<br>Le arrebaté la cámara de sus manos y jalé con cuidado su rostro hacia mí, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cuello. Estampé mis labios contra los suyos, siendo ruda y pasional, estregándole todo de mí en ese beso. Devoré su boca y ataqué su lengua con la mía. Jaloneé su cabello y me apreté contra su cuerpo mientras no paraba de apretar el botón de disparo de la cámara, sacando varias fotos de los dos compartiendo ese intenso momento.  
>—Joder… —Susurró cuando me separé de él. Sonreí.<p>

—Umm… haber quien es el hechizado ahora.  
>Le tendí la cámara y él comenzó a mirar las fotos. Había hecho unas diez en total.<br>—Esto es jodidamente excitante. —Dijo mientras pasaba una foto tras otra.  
>—Te tengo en mis manos. —Dije cuando señalé las fotos, en las cuales él se veía completamente a mi merced, dejándose llevar por la fuerza e intensidad de mis movimientos, intentando corresponder lo mejor posible a mi pasional beso.<br>—Tienes que repetir eso.  
>—No te conviertas en un adicto.<br>—Oh cariño, demasiado tarde.  
>Jaló de mi camisa hacia su cuerpo, juntándonos tanto como era posible y volvió a devorar mi boca. No me dejé dominar y nuestro beso fue tan rudo y primitivo que sentí mis labios doler por la excitación. Mi cuerpo se estremeció entero y jugué con su lengua con más ímpetu.<br>Nos separamos por culpa de los ladridos impacientes de Honey. Todos miraban el espectáculo que acabábamos de dar, pero no me importó, no cuando sentía su esencia tatuada en mí.

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—Hoy tardaré un poco más. —Le informé a Edward mientras colocaba un par de pulseras de plata en mis muñecas.  
>—¿Debido a?<br>—Tengo una cena con Michael y unos cuantos empresarios más. Espero que no se alargue demasiado.  
>—Puedo ir a recogerte si lo deseas.<br>—No te preocupes, intentaré demorar lo mínimo posible.  
>—Eso espero, no quiero irme a la cama sin ti. —Se acercó a mí con pasos sugerentes.<br>—Yo tampoco, así que espérame despierto. —Caminé mis dedos en su pecho mientras le miraba alzando una ceja.  
>—Lo haré sin dudarlo.<br>Después de juguetear un poco más decidí irme antes de hacer cualquier locura junto al hombre que me tenía completamente hipnotizada.

Llegué a la empresa y mientras mi ordenador se encendía leía las notas que había sobre mi escritorio. Una de ellas era de Laura, diciéndome que no podía ir porque había pillado un resfriado que la tenía sin poder moverse de la cama. Me pedía que me encargara de un par de recados que tenía que terminar y que no olvidara la cena pendiente de esta noche.  
>Resolví unas tareas que el día anterior no me dio tiempo a acabar mientras esperaba la llegada de Michael.<br>—Buenos días Isabella.  
>—Buenos días señor Newton.<br>—Recuerda entregarme el folder con los datos de la cena de esta noche y tráeme un café doble por favor, hoy será un día muy cansado.  
>—Sí, señor. Enseguida.<p>

El día siguió pasando sin algún altercado importante. Yo también había tenido que tomar una gran cantidad de café debido al estrés que tenía encima. No sólo debía encargarme de que la cena saliera perfecta y estar segura de que el contrato fuera firmado, también debía estar pendiente de los recados de Laura, que eran muchos más de lo que imaginaba.  
>—Isabella llama un taxi. Necesito que esté aquí en quince minutos. Arréglate, saldremos en poco tiempo.<br>—De acuerdo señor.  
>—¿Qué pasará si no se firma este contrato? —Pregunté mientras nos encaminábamos al restaurante dentro del taxi.<br>—Estos empresarios se convertirán en nuestros socios si logramos que firmen. Su ayuda económica favorecerá a la empresa y nos hará ser mucho más importantes en el mercado. Lo malo es que tendrán un porcentaje alto de las acciones, por lo que su decisión vale tanto como la mía. —Respiré hondo.

—¿Está la empresa en quiebra?  
>—No Isabella, todavía no. Pero sin esta ayuda puede que nos veamos en serios problemas dentro de poco.<br>—Pues espero que todo salga bien Michael.  
>—Lo hará. Los tengo prácticamente convencidos. Si todo termina bien dentro de dos días unos cuantos trabajadores de su empresa se instalarán en la mía. Quise negarme a esa petición, pero fue una de sus condiciones.<br>—No creo que ese sea el mayor problema.  
>—No lo es, pero no tendré autoridad alguna sobre esos empleados.<br>—¿Podrán hacer lo que quieran?  
>—Sí si se lo permiten sus jefes.<br>—Espero que haya prosperidad. Sería incómodo trabajar en medio de un caos de poderes.  
>—Todo estará bien.<p>

La cena fue bastante agradable, más de lo que imaginé. Los dos socios que firmarían el contrato con Michael eran una pareja joven muy risueña que lo último que querían eran problemas o rivalidades absurdas. Cenamos en medio de una plática tranquila y amena con un toque de humor que hizo que las dos horas que duramos en ese restaurante se me hicieran efímeras.  
>Finalmente aceptaron firmar y asociarse con Michael y remarcaron el punto de que en dos días unos cuantos de sus trabajadores irían a nuestra empresa para establecerse así. Serían un gerente, un contador y dos secretarias, una de ellas estaría instalada en el piso que yo ocupaba.<br>Michael se resignó ante eso y no protestó, porque sabía que eso podía implicar la disolución de ese importante contrato.  
>Finalmente brindamos todos con champán y yo pude irme cuando Michael me dijo que mi presencia ya no era necesaria. Prácticamente fui corriendo a casa, en busca de Edward y nuestra jugosa noche.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

El día siguiente a la firma del contrato fue todo un caos que puso patas arriba cada rincón de la empresa.  
>Unos cuantos operarios estuvieron durante varias horas haciendo un ruido ensordecedor mientras colocaban muebles encargados por los nuevos socios; escritorios de mejor calidad, tan robustos que ni un toro lograría derribarlos. Colocaron unos cuantos cuadros que eran bastante llamativos pero con mucha clase y trajeron un sinfín de libros que fueron colocando uno con uno en las nuevas estanterías como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. También colocaron nuevos ordenadores mucho más modernos que los nuestros. Se notaba que querían impresionarnos y que estaban haciendo de todo para lograrlo.<br>El rumor sobre la nueva asociación corría por los pasillos como la pólvora. Todos cotilleaban aquí y allá sobre quienes serían los nuevos asociados y los nuevos trabajadores y por qué estaban montando tanto revuelo.

No había tenido ni un segundo libre. Laura seguía enferma y mi deber era ocuparme de sus tareas y de las mías además de que la cafetera había vuelto a dañarse y me tocó bajar al menos cinco veces al Starbucks de enfrente, soportar las largas filas de personas y quemarme los dedos al menos dos veces.  
>—Isabella necesito otro café por favor y tráeme un trozo de pastel o un muffin. Estoy hambriento.<br>—Claro Michael, enseguida.  
>Suspiré hondamente con cansancio, sintiendo como mis pies dolían al ponerme de pie. Definitivamente fue una mala opción elegir unos zapatos con un poco más de tacón que el habitual.<br>Casi salto de alegría cuando entré a la cafetería y sólo habían dos personas delante de mí.  
>Pedí un <em>espresso<em> para Michel y un muffin de chocolate además de un _caffè _mocca para mí y una porción de cheesecake de frambuesa.

Devoré mi trozo de pastel como si no hubiera comido en una semana mientras me quemaba la lengua por beber mi café lo más rápido posible. Michael me había dicho que debía esperar un poco para salir a comer, pero sabía que con todo el lío que teníamos no lo haría nunca y mis tripas protestaban por algo de alimento.  
>Salí con rapidez hacia le empresa, pendiente del reloj y de que no hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo.<br>Casi en la entrada choqué con alguien.  
>—¿Qué pasa Isabella, no puedes ver por dónde vas?<br>Me paralicé en mi sitio y con una lentitud latente elevé la mirada para dar de lleno con los fríos ojos azules de Tanya. Apreté el café en mis manos para evitar que se cayera debido a la sorpresa.

—¿Qué-qué haces aquí?  
>—¿No puedo estar donde quiera acaso?<br>—Sí, pero no en donde yo trabajo.  
>Enderecé el cuello y la miré con la misma frivolidad que ella. Dejando el miedo aparcado en el fondo de mi cuerpo.<br>—Umm… yo que tú me guardaría esas palabras, porque puede que te traigan muchas sorpresas.  
>—¿Qué quieres decir?<br>—Mañana lo descubrirás por ti misma. Pero yo que tú iba pensando en cuanto aprecias tu vida y tu tranquilidad, porque aún me queda mucho para hacer contigo.  
>Las palabras quedaron en mi garganta y ella se subió en su deportivo rojo, desapareciendo en segundos.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

Había llegado a casa tan casada que lo único que quería era darme una ducha y meterme en la cama para lograr relajar mi cuerpo. Me acurruqué al lado de Edward y me dormí abrazada a él nada más poner la cabeza en la almohada. Desperté con lentitud, desperezándome todo lo que mi cuerpo daba de mí y sonriéndole a Edward cuando abrió los ojos minutos después de hacerlo yo.  
>—Hoy tendré un día peor que el de ayer.<br>—¿Por qué?  
>—Llegan los nuevos socios y los nuevos trabajadores a instalarse en la empresa y Laura sigue enferma, por lo que tendré otra vez el doble o triple de trabajo.<br>—¿Llegarás tan tarde como ayer?  
>—Me temo que sí.<br>Acaricié el puchero que hizo con mis dedos.

—No me gusta que trabajes tanto.  
>—Será temporal, en unos días todo volverá a la normalidad y tendré mi horario habitual.<br>—Eso espero —depositó un casto beso en mis labios—. ¿Qué te parece si nos damos una ducha rápida?  
>—¿Juntos?<br>—Por supuesto.  
>—¿Mantendrás tus manos quietas?<br>—Umm… sí, lo haré. —Me sonrió de manera pícara y yo sabía que ni siquiera intentaría cumplir sus palabras.  
>Tal y como predije no lo hizo y yo tuve que cambiarme de ropa y arreglarme en un tiempo record porque definitivamente no podía resistirme a él. Conduje con más velocidad de la habitual y conseguí llegar a tiempo.<p>

El ascensor estaba abarrotado por lo que mejor decidí utilizar las escaleras. No me gustan las concentraciones de personas, era un poco fóbica con eso.  
>Subí las cinco plantas que me correspondían, con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, como si intuyera que una gran sorpresa me deparaba cuando llegara a mi mesa y sabía que no sería para nada agradable.<br>Mientras recorría el pasillo hacia mi escritorio escuchaba un gran bochinche. Muchas personas hablaban a la vez, como si me acercara hacia un gallinero en pleno apogeo. Me resultó extraño escuchar voces de hombres también, porque normalmente ese departamento estaba ocupado por mujeres.  
>En ese momento caí en cuenta de la llegada de los nuevos trabajadores, por lo que apuré el paso para yo también ver quienes eran. Tenía mucha curiosidad.<p>

Aparté un par de personas que estaban obstruyendo el paso hacia mi mesa, dejé el bolso sobre ella, encendí el ordenador y me deslicé entre los trabajadores que dificultaban mi paso. Estruendosas risas se escucharon y muchos murmullos.  
>Llegué hacia los nuevos escritorios que habían sido colocados ayer y vislumbré por fin a los nuevos trabajadores. Eran dos mujeres y un hombre los que se encontraban ahí, observando los cuadros y dándome la espalda.<br>—¿Le gustan señorita Denalí?  
>Mi respiración se cortó al escuchar ese apellido. Recé internamente porque no fuera ella. No podía ser ella. Debía de ser otra Denalí. Sí, seguro.<br>Mi sueño se rompió cuando ella giró y se quedó mirándome con altivez.  
>—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!<br>No pude evitar chillar, olvidándome de que todos estaban observándome y centrándome únicamente en ella. Sonrió, y supe que mi pesadilla acababa de empezar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello People! :)<br>Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, que espero les guste y lo disfruten.  
>Como ven Tanya no le pondrá las cosas fáciles a Bella y la pobre tendrá que pasar por muchos malos momentos debido a su sed de venganza.<strong>_

_**El capítulo siguiente será una completa tortura para ella. Pueden darme sus ideas si lo desean, estoy abierta a cualquier opinión. Si tienen algún plan que Tanya puede hacer a Bella díganmelo. Tengo algunos planeados pero no del todo decididos.**_

_**Espero lo disfruten. Dejen su opinión.  
>Kisses.<br>By: K. Crazy Cullen.**_


	29. Oscuridad

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 29: Oscuridad. :...*...*...~.~_**

**Pov Bella:**

_Llegué hacia los nuevos escritorios que habían sido colocados ayer y vislumbré por fin a los nuevos trabajadores. Eran dos mujeres y un hombre los que se encontraban ahí, observando los cuadros y dándome la espalda.  
>—¿Le gustan señorita Denalí?<br>Mi respiración se cortó al escuchar ese apellido. Recé internamente porque no fuera ella. No podía ser ella. Debía de ser otra Denalí. Sí, seguro.  
>Mi sueño se rompió cuando ella giró y se quedó mirándome con altivez.<br>—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!  
>No pude evitar chillar, olvidándome de que todos estaban observándome y centrándome únicamente en ella. Sonrió, y supe que mi pesadilla acababa de empezar. <em>

—¿Señorita Swan qué sucede? —La voz de una de las asistentes sonó asombrada y preocupada a mi lado. No me preocupé en mirarla, ni siquiera me digné a hacer un movimiento que le aclarara que había escuchado su pregunta. Estaba totalmente absorta en Tanya, en ver como posaba su mirada fría y socarrona sobre mí.  
>—Respóndeme, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Demandé acercándome hacia ella con pasos lentos y precisos.<br>—Fácil Isabella, trabajo aquí. Cualquiera sería capaz de adivinar eso.  
>—¡¿Quién te contrató?!<br>—Baja ese tono altanero ahora mismo. —Ordenó acercándose a mí con pasos decididos, intentando intimidarme.  
>—Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Quiero que te largues.<br>Tanya se rio con fuerza, enfureciéndome mucho más.

—¿Quién te crees que eres Isabella? No tienes ningún derecho para dar órdenes, no pintas nada en esta empresa.  
>—Tengo mucho más poder que tú.<br>—Demuéstramelo. —Sentí ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella ante su tono altivo.  
>—Acabas de empezar a trabajar en esta empresa, no será difícil hacer que te despidan.<br>—Estaré esperando a que llegue ese momento querida, mientras me dedicaré a mi trabajo.  
>—Esto no quedará así Tanya, no permitiré que invadas cada parte de mi vida. Quiero que desaparezcas.<br>—Puedes querer lo que te dé la gana, pero yo hago lo que me plazca. Prometí que no te haría las cosas fáciles, y lo estoy cumpliendo. Soy una persona de palabra, no como tu padre.

Se giró, dejándome con las palabras en la boca y con toda la rabia acumulándose y creciendo dentro de mí.  
>Quería romper cosas, destrozar todo lo que se encontraba a mí alrededor. No podía creerme que también iba a atormentarme en mi trabajo.<br>No comprendía cómo había logrado conseguir un puesto de trabajo en la misma empresa, pero sabía que no duraría ahí demasiado tiempo. No descansaría hasta que ella no desapareciera de mi vida.  
>Me cansé de tenerle miedo, de temer cada paso que daba con la idea de que podía atacarme cualquier momento. Debía luchar por mi integridad, por mi salud mental y por mi vida.<br>Tanya había comenzado una guerra en la que no quería participar, pero ya estaba dentro, y sólo una de las dos conseguiría la victoria.

Me dirigí hacia el despacho de Michel, necesitaba una respuesta a todas las preguntas que rondaban mi mente, necesitaba que me explicara cómo era posible que la hubiera contratado después de haberme ayudado a rebuscar en sus trapos sucios y a investigar su pasado.  
>Golpeé la puerta un par de veces hasta que escuché su voz permitiéndome el paso e intenté controlar mi rabia y mi angustia antes de entrar y abalanzarme sobre él como un león que está a punto de cazar a su presa.<br>—¿Qué deseas Isabella?  
>—¿Cómo ha podido suceder esto Michael?<br>—¿Qué ha sucedido?, ¿está todo bien?  
>—E-ella está a-aquí, tra-trabajando frente a mí.<br>—¿Te refieres a los nuevos empleados? No he tenido tiempo de conocerlos, no sabía que habían llegado ya —dijo pensativamente.

—Ta-Tanya está ahí abajo.  
>—¿Tanya?, ¿qué Tanya?<br>Cerré los ojos con fuerza ante su olvido. Mis manos temblaban y mi cabeza parecía querer explotar. Toda la fortaleza que había conseguido antes se había transformado en dolor.  
>—La mujer que ideó todo el plan contra Edward y contra mí. La que me ayudaste a investigar.<br>Los ojos de Michael se abrieron como dos platos.  
>—¿Tanya Denalí está ahí abajo?<br>—Sí, es una de las nuevas empleadas contratada por los nuevos socios.  
>—No puedo creerlo —se puso de pie y se acercó hacia mí—. Yo no lo sabía Isabella. Ellos no quisieron darme información alguna sobre los nuevos empleados, iba a bajar a conocerlos dentro de unos minutos.<br>Me dejé guiar por él hacia una de las sillas que había frente a su escritorio.

—No sé cómo lo ha logrado, pero está ahí y todo el mundo la admira.  
>—Hablaré ahora mismo con Foster y Carter, necesito que me lo expliquen todo.<br>—Gracias Michael.  
>—Respira Isabella, tienes que tranquilizarte. Toma, bebe un poco de agua —me tendió un vaso de plástico con agua fría que apuré de un solo trago. Tenía la garganta seca, me costaba respirar y el dolor de cabeza no paraba de crecer.<br>Michael me abanicó con un par de hojas mientras mantenía una conversación telefónica con los dos socios.  
>Fue firme y determinante al hablar, y los citó con él en media hora.<br>—Hablaré con ellos y les pediré información sobre todos sus empleados, te mantendré al tanto.  
>—Gracias. Iré a completar mis tareas.<br>—¿Estás segura de que puedes hacerlo?  
>Asentí y salí rápidamente del despacho.<p>

Corrí hacia el primer cuarto de baño que encontré, con la necesidad urgente de llamar a Edward para ponerlo al tanto de todo.  
>Marqué su número de teléfono, pero después de diez toques no contestó, por lo que preferí no seguir insistiendo y llamarlo más adelante, cuando terminara con sus tareas.<br>Eché agua fresca en mi nuca y en mis muñecas, tomé profundas respiraciones y me convencí de que podría con ella. Necesitaba dejar de ser una niña asustadiza y convertirme en un lobo feroz.  
>Cuando llegué a mi escritorio pude verla directamente frente a mí, a escasos metros de distancia, tecleando duramente en su ordenador y sonriendo con malicia. Sabía que había notado mi presencia, pero simplemente se estaba dedicando a ignorarme.<br>Intenté hacer lo mismo, y me centré lo más que pude en mi trabajo.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después y sin que haya sucedido ningún altercado recibí un correo electrónico de Michael, citándome en su despacho. Acudí velozmente y lo encontré despidiéndose de los dos nuevos socios. Me saludaron con cortesía y desaparecieron rápidamente de mi campo de visión.  
>—De los nuevos empleados será Tanya la única que trabaje en tu misma planta.<br>—No sé por qué no me asombra. —Contesté sentándome frente a él.  
>—Es la secretaria personal de Carter y según él llevan trabajando juntos por más de un año.<br>—Eso es mentira.  
>—Lo sé. Sé que ocultan algo, y que están encubriéndola.<br>—Ha logrado convencerlos para obtener ese puesto de trabajo. Quiere tenerme controlada, intimidarme y vigilar cada movimiento que doy.  
>—Lamentablemente yo no puedo hacer nada Isabella. No tengo poder alguna sobre los empleados de Foster y Carter.<p>

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando Michael me recordó ese _pequeño _dato. Estaba bien jodida. Si Tanya tenía engatusado a los nuevos socios y Michael no tenía poder alguno sobre ella, haría lo que quisiera y camparía a sus anchas por la empresa, creyéndose la dueña de todo cuanto tocara.  
>—Es-está bien, no es culpa tuya.<br>—No sé qué están planeando, pero sospecho que no será nada bueno. Mantente alerta Isabella, y si pasa algo no dudes en decírmelo. No tengo poder sobre ella directamente, pero sigue siendo mi empresa y no dejaré que la manipulen a su antojo.  
>—Te lo agradezco Michael. Será mejor que regrese al trabajo.<br>Cuando volví a mi escritorio no vi a Tanya por ningún sitio, y respiré con alivio cuando no volvió a aparecer en todo el día.  
>Sabía que mi pesadilla acaba de comenzar, y que mis días se tornarían mucho más asfixiantes que los anteriores. Necesitaba sacar toda la fuerza que poseía para no caer en la locura y perder los estribos.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—Tanya empezó a trabajar hoy en mi misma empresa.  
>Lancé la información al aire, sin la fuerza necesaria para mirar a Edward directamente a los ojos.<br>El tenedor se escurrió de su mano, provocando un ruido retumbante y molesto al chocar contra el plato.  
>—¿Qué? —preguntó alarmado—. Repite lo que acabas de decir.<br>Deposité mis cubiertos en el borde de mi plato y tomé una profunda y larga respiración.  
>—Es la secretaria personal de Foster y Carter.<br>—¿De quién?  
>—Son los nuevos socios de la empresa de Michael. Han traído personal nuevo con ellos y Tanya forma parte de ese conjunto.<br>—¿Pe-pero cómo es posible?  
>Percibí una mezcla de miedo, desconcierto y rabia en su mirada.<p>

—Yo tampoco lo comprendo y quedé tan impresionada como tú cuando la encontré esta mañana. Trabaja en mi mismo departamento.  
>—No puedes seguir trabajando en esa empresa Bella, es demasiado arriesgado.<br>—No puedo dejar mi trabajo. Me gusta y tiene muchas ventajas.  
>—Podremos apañarnos con mi sueldo hasta que encuentres algo nuevo.<br>—No Edward, detente —él me miró, no comprendiendo por qué me negaba—. No pienso renunciar a algo que me gusta por ella, por su culpa nuevamente. Está desafiándome y tiene muy asegurado que saldré corriendo a la mínima de cambio. No pienso darle la satisfacción de que me vea marchándome. Lo único que quiere es desafiarme, ponerme a prueba y retarme hasta que explote. No pienso permitirlo. No dejaré mi trabajo, seré yo quien gane esta batalla.  
>—Es demasiado arriesgado… —repitió.<p>

Me puse de pie y me acerqué hacia él, sentándome en sus piernas y pasando mi brazo por su nuca, jugueteando con su cabello.  
>—No podrá hacerme nada ahí dentro. Estoy segura en la empresa.<br>—No conoces sus límites, sabes que nada la detiene. Quiere llegar hasta el final contigo, y el hecho de que esté ahí demuestra que todo este tiempo que ha permanecido desaparecida es porque ha estado planeando sus nuevos movimientos. Tiene nuevas cartas con las que jugar. Por favor Bella, no te arriesgues más, te lo suplico.  
>Deposité leves besos en sus labios.<br>—No puedo marcharme Ed, estoy luchando contra mis principios, contra mí misma. Necesito demostrarme que puedo contra ella, que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerla y no dejarla ganarme.  
>—No necesitas ponerte en riesgo para demostrártelo.<p>

Fruncí el ceño ante su reticencia. Necesitaba su apoyo más que nunca.  
>—No lo haré, pero no quiero huir, no otra vez. Se lo estoy poniendo demasiado fácil.<br>—Esto no terminará bien —dijo agónicamente.  
>—Confía en mí Ed. No me hará nada, tengo controlada esta situación.<br>—No puedo permitirte que sigas trabajando en esa empresa.  
>—No dejaré que me lo prohíbas. No soy una niña pequeña Edward.<br>Me puse de pie y lo miré atentamente, desafiándolo.  
>—No podré vivir tranquilo Bella. Entiéndeme. Pensaré en todo lo malo que puede hacerte todo el tiempo. No conseguiré concentrarme. Ponte en mi lugar.<br>—Podrías intentar comprender tú mi situación. Ya he tomado una decisión, y no está en mis planes darme por vencida y escapar con el rabo entre las piernas. Tanya no ganará esta batalla. —Dictaminé firme.

Edward también se puso de pie, y removió su cabello totalmente desesperado.  
>—No se trata de una pelea de colegio Bella. Ella es peligrosa, y está completamente decidida a vengarse de ti, de la manera que sea. ¿Es que acaso no puedo comprenderlo? ¡Hasta un niño de cinco años lo haría! —Gritó furioso.<br>—No soy idiota Edward.  
>—No estoy diciendo eso.<br>—Me basta con que ella me subestime para que ahora tú también lo hagas. Estoy cansada de que me crean un ser indefenso incapaz de protegerse a sí mismo.  
>—No te estoy subestimando, sólo estoy siendo realista. Tanya va a por todas, es buena en su terreno y no te dejará tranquila hasta que termine contigo. ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres maldita sea?! —Bramó.<p>

—No estoy buscando mi ruina, pero estoy decidida a enfrentarla. Si ella es buena yo también puedo llegar a serlo. Yo creo en mí, en lo que soy capaz y no quiero ponerme límites. No me importa que tú me creas una muñeca que se romperá ante el mínimo movimiento. —El tono de mi voz iba en aumento.  
>—Intento protegerte.<br>—No hace falta que lo hagas, se valerme por mí misma, no te necesito para esto. —Vi como mis palabras impactaron en él, provocándole dolor.  
>—Está bien Bella, sólo espero que no te arrepientas de tus decisiones.<br>—No lo haré, tenlo por seguro. —Determiné con la rabia tiñendo mis palabras, no importándome nada de lo que él sentía.  
>Recogió su plato, aún con la comida a medio terminar, y desapareció en la cocina. Respiré hondamente, sabiendo que acabábamos de tener una gran discusión, hiriéndonos en el camino.<p>

Corrí escaleras arriba al cuarto de baño, donde me encerré por un largo tiempo. Finalmente decidí darme un largo baño para despejar mi mente y aclarar mis ideas.  
>Recosté la cabeza en el borde de la bañera y cerré los ojos. Nuestra discusión no paraba de trascurrir por mi mente y sus ojos cargados de dolor y desilusión ante mis palabras me atosigaron hasta que no pude más con la culpa y decidí salir a pedirle perdón. Me enjuagué rápidamente y me envolví en mi albornoz. Recorrí la planta superior en su busca y, al no encontrarlo, bajé hacia la sala, pensando encontrarlo ahí. Me alarmé cuando no lo vi por ningún rincón de la casa y lo llamé a viva voz, no obteniendo respuesta alguna.<p>

Corrí hacia el cuarto de baño de la habitación de invitados y me di cuenta de que se había duchado ahí, ya que el agua aún estaba esparcida por la mampara y los azulejos. Fui hacia nuestro dormitorio y percibí que su ropa estaba movida, ya que los armarios estaban desordenados. Había salido, y yo no fui consciente de ello.  
>Me senté en la cama, con la tristeza invadiendo mi cuerpo. Se había ido para no verme, estaba muy enfadado y dolido y prefirió irse sin decirme nada.<br>Sentí mis ojos comenzar a aguarse y como mi garganta picaba por aguantarme las ganas de llorar. Lo último que deseaba era estar enfadada con él. Odia las discusiones más que nada y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.  
>Esperé en la misma posición por lo que me parecieron horas y finalmente decidí ponerme el pijama y meterme a la cama, rogando porque viniera pronto.<p>

Di cientos de vueltas, no pudiendo conciliar el sueño de ninguna manera. Mis ojos se negaban a cerrarse y mi corazón latía con extrema velocidad ante la preocupación y el miedo que sentía ante su repentina desaparición. Agudicé el oído para estar alerta de cualquier ruido que proviniera de la entrada, pero todo estaba en completo silencio.  
>Finalmente me quedé dormida a altas horas de la noche, rodeada de desesperación, angustia y lágrimas.<p>

Me desperté con un gran sobresalto una media hora antes de que sonara el despertador, registré el dormitorio en busca de algún cambio, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que todo estaba tal y como se había quedado en la noche. Su sitio en la cama estaba frío y sin rastro alguno de su presencia.  
>Bajé corriendo hacia la cocina, esperando encontrarlo desayunando como cada mañana. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando no lo encontré y mis ojos estallaron en lágrimas. Había sido cruel con él, y me la estaba devolviendo con todas las de la ley. Regresé al dormitorio y me vestí con completa lentitud y sin ánimo de nada.<br>Mientras me maquillaba miraba mi móvil, el cual parecía gritarme que lo llamara y le dijera que ansiaba verlo y arreglarlo todo, pero por otro lado quería darle su espacio y no agobiarlo más. Bastante la había liado ya en la noche.

Llegué al trabajo llena de angustia y tristeza y ni siquiera le dirigí una mirada a Tanya, la cual ya se encontraba en su puesto de trabajo.  
>No me importó su presencia, mi mente únicamente giraba en torno a Edward y en la manera en la que le pediría perdón. Había herido sus sentimientos, sabiendo que él lo único que quería era protegerme. Me había comportado como una niña pequeña malcriada y berrinchuda y me merecía su desplante.<br>Decidí centrarme en el trabajo e intentar olvidarme de todo en la mañana, cuando llegara a casa solucionaría todo costase lo que costase.  
>Dos horas después, y mientras me encontraba totalmente centrada en mi trabajo, escuché unos ruidos fuertes frente a mí, y aunque intenté obviarlos llamaron demasiado mi atención. Miré a Tanya, la cual me miraba con sorna.<p>

—¿Qué te pasa Isabella?  
>—¿Por qué? —espeté.<br>—Parece como si no hubieras dormido bien, tienes unas ojeras espantosas.  
>Inconscientemente llevé mi mano a las bolsas que tenía bajo mis ojos debido a la mala noche.<br>—No es de tu incumbencia.  
>—Tal vez estás durmiendo poco.<br>—¿Cuál es tu fin Tanya? Estoy ocupada y tú estás distrayéndome.  
>—Parece ser que no pudiste descansar bien anoche sin la presencia de Edward.<br>—¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! —Pregunté en un grito.  
>—No seas tan ordinaria y baja la voz.<br>—¿Cómo has sabido tú eso?  
>—Recuerda lo que te dije una vez, yo siempre lo sé todo.<p>

Quise preguntarle de nuevo, pero uno de los gerentes de la tercera planta apareció, buscando unos papeles que ella estaba redactando e informándole que la esperaban en la sala de reuniones.  
>—No tenemos ninguna reunión —dije.<br>—Tú no, pero yo sí. Sólo estarán presentes las personas indispensables.  
>Mordí mi lengua para no escupirle todo el veneno que tenía guardado y preferí seguir con mi trabajo.<br>No pude concentrarme. Sus palabras rondaban mi mente una y otra vez y estaba realmente desconcertada, no entendiendo como sabía que Edward se había ido en la noche. Mi cabeza empezó a doler fuertemente y agradecí la nota que recibí de parte de Michael después del almuerzo, diciéndome que podía irme antes a casa.

En cuanto llegué comencé a preparar una deliciosa cena con los platos favoritos de Edward. Tenía tiempo suficiente para trabajar con calma en ello, por lo que puse mi mayor esmero y sonreí cuando los ricos olores invadieron la cocina. Guardé la cena preparada en el microondas para evitar que se enfriara demasiado rápido y subí corriendo a darme una rápida ducha y a ponerme una ropa más adecuada y sugerente pero sin dejar de ser elegante.  
>Cuando el reloj marcaba las seis y media yo ya tenía todo listo, y faltaban alrededor de unos veinte minutos para su llegada. Esperé pacientemente aunque me fue imposible no sentirme nerviosa. Lo único que quería era arreglar todo entre nosotros y no volver a discutir. Odiaba que estáramos enfadados.<p>

Recorrí toda la sala mientras no quitaba los ojos del reloj que descansaba en mi muñeca. Ya eran las siete y media y no había ni rastro de él. Esperé un poco más, sintiéndome realmente preocupada ante su ausencia. Para cuando las manecillas señalaban las ocho y cuarto yo ya me encontraba marcando su número de teléfono, con una gran angustia invadiendo mi pecho. Justo cuando iba a darle al botoncito verde, las llaves resonaron en la puerta y tras un suave chirrido él apareció frente a mí.  
>Me miró de manera escéptica, elevando una ceja y con los labios totalmente serios y levemente fruncidos. Toda la seriedad abandonó su rostro cuando grité su nombre y me abalancé sobre él en un brusco movimiento que le hizo expulsar todo el aire en una profunda exhalación.<br>—¿Dónde te habías metido? Estaba totalmente preocupada por ti. No he sabido nada de tu paradero desde anoche y no podía soportar más la angustia. —Hablé atropelladamente mientras las lágrimas ahogaban mis palabras.

Me perdí entre sus brazos, los cuales no dudaron en apretarme fuertemente mientras me consolaba.  
>—Lo siento Ed, de verdad que lo siento. No era mi intención herirte, me descontrolé y no pensé en lo que estaba diciendo. No quiero que desaparezcas de esa manera nunca más, por favor. Lo siento mucho.<br>Escondí mi cara en su pecho, despreocupándome de que las lágrimas estaran estropeando mi elaborado maquillaje.  
>—Bella… Bella, está bien, tranquilízate por favor.<br>—No sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando no te encontré. Te busqué por todos los lados y me desesperé al no verte. Pensé que regresarías a media noche, pero no dormiste aquí, ¿dónde te metiste? Odié tener que dormir sin ti y me sentí horrible cuando vi que no habías regresado en toda la noche, ¿dónde estabas? Quise llamarte, pero tenía miedo y pensé que lo mejor era darte un poco de tiempo, pero me desesperé cuando no llegas. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, yo…

Edward me separó, no sin esfuerzo, de su cuerpo y me miró fijamente. Me alarmé cuando quise volver a abrazarlo e impidió mi movimiento sujetándome por los antebrazos y alejándome de él.  
>—Como sigas hablando así de rápido terminarás ahogándote. Tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo? Ya estoy aquí y si me dejas te lo explicaré todo.<br>—No, no puedo. No he sabido nada de ti en todo el día y anoche y… y me he sentido horrible. Sé que lo que dije te dolió y no fui consciente de ello hasta que vi que te habías ido, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? No quise decirte que no me hacías falta, si no que me descontrolé, me expliqué mal. Te necesito, todo el tiempo, me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije. Lo siento… Lo sien…  
>Sentí su boca avasallar la mía en un brusco movimiento que cortó mis palabras a medio terminar.<p>

Correspondí a su rudo beso, el cual me excitó sobremanera y dejó mi mente en blanco.  
>—Pensé que no callarías nunca. —Se separó de mí y me sonrió elevando una ceja.<br>—Sólo necesito que digas que me perdonas, por favor…  
>—Bella detente, ya me has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir, ya está bien.<br>—¿Eso significa que…?  
>—No voy a negar que me dolió lo que dijiste, mi única intención era hacerte entrar en razón. Quiero que estés a salvo, que no te pase nada y estoy realmente asustado de lo que Tanya puede hacerte. No te estoy subestimando, pero no quiero que te pase nada malo.<br>—Lo sé, lo sé, me descontrolé y me dejé llevar y dije cosas sin sentido.

Lo abracé nuevamente por la cintura y recosté mi mejilla en su pecho, reconfortándome con su calor.  
>—Di que me perdonas, sólo necesito eso.<br>—No lo repitas más…  
>—No quiero que vuelvas a irte, no quiero tener que dormir sola otra vez…<br>—No lo haré, prometo no volver a irme. Yo también lo siento.  
>Sujetó mis mejillas para depositar un profundo, lento y largo beso que llenó mi cuerpo de calor e hizo que toda mi tristeza y angustia se esfumaran. Me dejé llevar por él, por sus movimientos envolventes, sus dulces carias y sus besos adicctantes. Cargó mi cuerpo entre sus brazos hasta nuestro dormitorio, donde me tendió con suavidad sobre la cama y empezó a amarme con completa devoción, volviéndome loca.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—Quiero verla en mi despacho en diez minutos, señorita Swan. —Miré con desconcierto a Michael, pero desapareció en tres bruscas zancadas de mi campo de visión. Estaba enfadado, mucho, y me había llamado de usted, lo que quería decir que su humor no era de lo más amigable.  
>—Tu reconciliación con Edward te traerá muchos problemas. —Las palabras de Tanya me hicieron elevar la cabeza bruscamente. Me miraba fijamente.<br>—¿Qué estás diciendo?  
>—Veo que él no sabe permanecer enfadado contigo más de un día. Me parece penoso.<br>—¿Cómo es posible que sepas todo eso?  
>—Tengo mis contactos.<br>Quise seguir reclamándole, pero una rápida mirada a mi reloj me dijo que debía reunirme ya con Michael, no quería empeorar la situación.

Golpeé la puerta de su despacho y él me concedió el paso con un fuerte bramido.  
>—¿Para qué me necesita señor Newton?<br>—¿Te parece adecuada esa pregunta ahora?  
>—¿Perdón?<br>—¿Dónde estuviste ayer después del almuerzo?  
>—Me fui a casa.<br>—Una cosa es que te conozca Isabella, que hayamos estudiado juntos y que tengamos contacto fuera del trabajo, pero eso no te concede el derecho de hacer lo que quieras, sin consultármelo, y de saltarte tus horas de trabajo.  
>—Pero yo…<br>—Te fuiste sin decir nada, varias horas antes de que acabara tu jornada y olvidándote por completo de las reuniones pendientes.  
>Boqueé ante lo que escuchaba.<p>

—Tuvimos un problema crítico con los ordenadores ayer, necesitábamos toda la ayuda posible y definitivamente que cooperara todo el personal. Pero tú te habías ido, tomándote las normas a tu antojo. El resto de trabajadores ayudó en todo lo que pudo y déjame decirte que sin la ayuda de Tanya no hubiéramos podido solucionar nada.  
>—Pero Michael…<br>—No tienes excusa Isabella, has cometido una grava falta.  
>—Recibí una nota tuya, diciéndome que podía marcharme después del almuerzo.<br>—Yo no te envié ninguna nota.  
>—Estaba en mi escritorio.<br>—Déjame verla.  
>—La-la tiré…<br>—Si no tienes pruebas no puedo creerte Isabella. —Su ceño se frunció con dureza.

—Lo lamento Michael, de verdad, yo recibí esa nota.  
>—Tal nota no existe, sólo es una excusa con la que te estás defendiendo. Tendrás que echar horas extras hoy, para recompensar las de ayer y tu falta.<br>—No me importa quedarme más tiempo, pero sé perfectamente que recibí una nota tuya.  
>—Yo no te envié nada Isabella, la próxima vez asegúrate mejor de las cosas y no las malinterpretes. Retírate, tengo cosas que hacer.<br>Salí dando fuertes zancadas, totalmente cabreada ante su despotismo y desconcertada por lo que acababa de suceder. Me había llevado una reprimenda injusta y aún no entendía qué acababa de suceder.  
>Regresé a mi escritorio y me encontré a Tanya mirándome con burla.<p>

—Eso te pasa por creerte más que el resto y tomarte las normas por tu propia cuenta.  
>—Cállate, no tengo ganas de escucharte.<br>—¿No me habías dicho que tenías más poder por trabajar aquí más tiempo?  
>—No me refería a esto.<br>—Espero que esto te sirva como una buena lección. Tú nunca tendrás más poder que yo, la próxima vez asegúrate bien de lo que recibes.  
>—¿Cómo te has esterado de lo de la nota?<br>—Te creía más inteligente querida.  
>Pensé en sus palabras y relacioné lo que acaba de decirme.<br>—Has sido tú —acusé señalándola—. Tú me dejaste esa nota.  
>—No tienes pruebas, así que no me preocupa lo que pienses.<p>

Se levantó con firmes movimientos y se acercó a mí.  
>—Nunca serás lo suficiente como para ganarme. Espero que esto te ayude a entenderlo. Te hace falta mucha experiencia.<br>—No te entrometas más en mi vida Tanya, no sabes en dónde te estás metiendo.  
>—Das menos miedo que un insignificante gusano querida. Yo que tú me replanteaba lo que quiero hacer y decidiría abandonar esta empresa por las buenas.<br>—No me iré, y mucho menos porque tú lo exijas.  
>—No te irás, eso lo sé, pero lograré que te despidan, créeme. Tengo todas las de ganar.<br>—No estés tan segura de ello.  
>—Lo descubrirás en su momento, pero si yo fuera tú iría buscando otro trabajo.<br>Se fue con firmes pasos, moviéndose con altanería y dejándome con toda la rabia acumulada en la garganta.

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

Estaba realmente sorprendida de que Tanya no hubiera intentado hacerme una nueva jugarreta. Había pasado una semana desde que envió esa nota falsa y yo me encontraba con todos los sentidos alerta, fijándome en cada detalle, intentando hacer mi máximo esfuerzo para no facilitarle la opción de que hiciera una nueva fechoría. Trabajaba muy duro en cada una de mis tareas, para realizarlas a la máxima perfección y así mantener contento a Michael y furiosa a Tanya.  
>No me hablaba tanto como antes, se mantenía inmersa en sus tareas y ni siquiera se dedicaba a mirarme, cosa que me pareció extraña los primeros días pero que después sentí como un alivio.<br>Sabía que ella podía estar planeando algo mucho más grande que lo que ya había hecho, pero dudaba que lograra afectarme más en el trabajo.

—Señoritas Swan y Denalí, el señor Newton las necesita en su oficina.  
>La voz de Laura, quien había sido recolocada en otra planta, sonó a través del intercomunicador, llamando nuestra atención.<br>Ambas nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos hacia donde Michael. Tanya se mantenía, raramente, detrás de mí.  
>—Adelante.<br>—¿Quería vernos señor Newton?  
>—Así es. Ha surgido una cena de último momento, primeramente iba a ser una reunión pero se ha aplazado hasta esta noche. Os necesito a las dos ahí. Tenemos que hacer un trámite muy importante y tendréis que encargaos de tomar notas de todo lo que se diga, mañana os encargaréis de redactarlo todo correctamente. No quiero que falte ningún dato, poneros de acuerdo y organizaros para que todo quede perfecto.<p>

—De acuerdo, ¿a qué hora será la cena?  
>—Será a la diez de la noche, os pasaré la ubicación del lugar por un email. Es una cena formal y se apreciará mucho la puntualidad. Podéis iros antes hoy si lo deseáis.<br>—Bien, señor Newton ahí estaré.  
>—Estaremos —rectifiqué las palabras de Tanya.<br>—Eso es todo.  
>Nos despedimos con un asentimiento de cabeza y regresamos a nuestros escritorios, nada más llegar ahí vi a Tanya sacar su móvil.<br>—Quiero que esté todo preparado, te enviaré las instrucciones ahora mismo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.  
>Sus palabras provocaron un escalofrío en mi espina dorsal, y algo en mis sentidos me dijo que esa llamada llegaría a perjudicarme gravemente.<p>

Disponía de dos horas para arreglarme cuando llegué a casa, por lo que me lo tomé con un poco de calma. Tenía tiempo de sobra y el restaurante al que iríamos no quedaba lejos, por lo que decidí no estresarme con el tiempo.  
>En cuanto salí de la ducha, después de darme un baño caliente, escuché las llaves en la puerta y los pasos de Edward. Me coloqué mi albornoz y salí a recibirlo.<br>—Hola amor. —Deposité un profundo beso en su boca y lo abracé con fuerza.  
>—Tengo una sorpresa para ti. —Sus ojos brillaban con alegría.<br>—¿Qué es?  
>—Tú, yo y dos entradas para la ópera italiana a la que tanto querías ir, esta noche es la última función.<br>Mi sonrisa se borró de golpe y mordisqueé mis labios con frustración.  
>—Esta noche no puedo… —susurré.<br>—¿Por qué?  
>—Tengo una cena de negocios, es imprescindible que acuda, es muy importante.<p>

Sus labios se fruncieron.  
>—Tengo un don de la oportunidad increíble.<br>—No sabes lo mal que me siento…  
>—Tranquila cariño, sé que tu trabajo es muy importante.<br>—Me hubiera gustado tanto ir contigo.  
>—Lo sé. Iremos a alguna otra. —Me sonrió, pero yo sabía que su sonrisa no era sincera. Últimamente no teníamos tiempo para nosotros. Mi trabajo se hacía cada vez más pesado y era necesario que echara horas extra la mayoría de los días. Nuestra vida se estaba volviendo muy monótona, nos veíamos unos pocos minutos en la mañana mientras desayunábamos y después en la noche. Cenábamos juntos y, al estar yo tan cansada, nuestra vida sexual empezaba a reducirse de manera alarmante. No quería que él se aburriera y saliera corriendo debido a la rutina y al poco tiempo que yo estaba dedicándole. Necesitaba soluciones.<p>

Subí al cuarto de baño, quité mi albornoz, cepillé mi cabello para darle un estilo aleonado, coloqué brillo con sabor frutal en mis labios y unas gotitas de colonia esparcidas por los puntos claves de mi cuerpo.  
>—Amor, ¿puedes subir un momento? —Lo llamé asomándome por la puerta y me coloqué de la manera más sensual que pude cuando escuché sus pasos por las escaleras.<br>Abrió la puerta lentamente y disfruté cuando sus ojos se abrieron impresionados, su respiración se entrecortó y relamió sus labios resecos.  
>—¿Me-e necesitabas?<br>—Oh sí, por supuesto que sí —caminé hacia él con pasos sugerentes y lo atraje hacia mí jalándolo por la corbata—. Necesito mucho de ti.  
>Empecé a desnudarlo con velocidad, tirando de los botones de su camisa y casi rompiéndolos en el intento. Degusté su imagen desnuda y sentí el deseo apoderarse de mi cuerpo.<p>

Encendí la regadera, regulando la temperatura del agua y lo atraje hacia mí en el proceso. Nos adentramos en la bañera y nos empapamos del agua caliente.  
>—Cre-creí que ya te habías duchado.<br>—Lo he hecho, pero tú no y quiero ayudarte, —jalé su labio suavemente con mis dedos—, además de que no estaba pensando en una ducha precisamente.  
>Me acorraló entre la pared de azulejos y su brazo derecho, mientras su brazo izquierdo se elevaba sujetando mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza. Su cuerpo se pegó al mío mientras pequeñas gotas de agua salpicaban sobre mí después de chocar contra su espalda.<br>—Tu sorpresa fue mejor que la mía.  
>—Quiero recompensarte por tenerte tan abandonado, no sabes cuanto lo siento.<br>—Es comprensible amor, tienes prioridades.  
>—Tú eres mi máxima prioridad.<p>

Besé con ansia su boca, callando nuestras palabras y caldeando nuevamente el ambiente con pasión y sensualidad.  
>Sus manos sujetaron mi cintura para girarme y ponerme de espaldas a él. Mi mejilla quedó pegada a los fríos azulejos y su mano volvió a agarrar mis muñecas por sobre mi cabeza. Me coloqué de puntillas, elevando mi trasero para chocarlo contra su sexo. Gimió fuerte y antes de darme cuenta había rodeado mi vientre con su brazo derecho, elevando todo lo que podía mi cuerpo para introducirse en mi interior en una fuerte estocada que me hizo gritar profundamente.<br>Sus movimientos fueron fuertes y continuos, rudos, transportando mi placer hasta límites insospechados. Gemí tan fuerte que mi garganta ardió y llegamos tan alto que nos perdimos por varios minutos, completamente inmersos en el salvaje encuentro que habíamos tenido.  
>Para cuando terminamos la verdadera ducha y salí a cambiarme miré alarmada que había tardado más de lo previsto.<p>

Me cambié rápidamente, decantándome por una falda tubo que llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, con un body negro con un escote moderno en forma de equis en la espalda. Un maquillaje en tonos tierra, sencillo y práctico, y mi pelo suelto, secándose al natural. Por último me calcé unas sandalias de plataforma alta, sintiéndome moderna, elegante y sofisticada.  
>—Amor, tengo que irme ya. Intentaré volver lo más pronto que pueda, lo prometo.<br>—De acuerdo cielo, espero todo te salga bien.  
>—Gracias. —Besé rápidamente sus labios y me apresuré hacia mi coche, sabiendo que si no me daba prisa llegaría inminentemente tarde.<p>

Para mi mala suerte el tráfico estaba horroroso en cuanto llegué a la carretera principal. Me desesperé cuando tuve que esperar por largos minutos a que los coches frente a mí avanzaran y quise gritar cuando pocos metros más allá se detuvieron de nuevo. Aplasté el claxon con fuerza, pero dio nulos resultados. Sentía mi buen humor cambiarse rápidamente y como la desesperación provocaba que mirara mi reloj cada cinco segundos.  
>Si el tráfico seguía atascado no llegaría a tiempo ni de broma. La carretera se llenó de el ensordecedor sonido de todos los coches cuyos dueños, incluida yo, aplastábamos los cláxones con rabia y desesperación.<br>Para mi alivio el tráfico empezó a fluir cinco minutos después, y cuando tomé un desvío hacia la derecha me sorprendí gratamente de encontrar la carretera prácticamente vacía.

Aceleré con fuerza, sabiendo que si pisaba el acelerador llegaría con la hora rozando pero evitaría llegar tarde. La carretera que tenía que circular era ancha y larga, totalmente recta y sin desviaciones. Ignoré una señal que marcaba el límite de máxima velocidad en ochenta kilómetros por hora y aceleré hasta los ciento diez. La sonrisa que ocupaba mi rostro se borró rápidamente cuando en la oscura noche se reflejaron las luces rojas y azules de un coche patrulla.  
>Maldije entre dientes y disminuí la velocidad hasta detenerme en el arcén. Rechiné mis dientes hasta que esperaba que un policía llegara hasta mi coche. Bajé la ventanilla cuando golpeó el cristal con sus nudillos.<br>—¿Tiene mucha prisa señorita?  
>—Lo lamento agente yo… —Quitó sus gafas de sol, a las cuales no les veía utilidad alguna, y me miró con rabia.<p>

—¿Tiene una idea de a qué velocidad iba?  
>—Sé que he sobrepasado un poco el límite pero…<br>—Un poco no, está cuarenta kilómetros por encima del límite.  
>—En realidad han sido treinta —contesté mirando mi reloj.<br>—Y dígame, ¿puedo saber hacia dónde va con tanta prisa?  
>—Una cena de negocios y llego realmente tarde.<br>—Es una lástima, pero no es mi problema que por eso se crea con el derecho de incumplir las normas de tráfico.  
>—Lo sé agente…<br>—Deme su documentación.  
>Asentí mientras rebuscaba en la guantera y le entregué todos los papeles.<p>

—Bien señorita Swan —dijo leyendo el carnet de conducir—, al menos sus papeles están en regla.  
>—¿Puedo irme ya?<br>—Por supuesto que no. La velocidad a la que iba era muy alta, tengo que hacerle algunas pruebas.  
>—¿Qué pruebas?<br>—Baje del coche. —Lo hice a regañadientes, maldiciendo a mi mal karma.  
>—Camine en línea recta por la marca blanca. —Hice lo que me pidió rápidamente.<br>—Deje las prisas o se verá en serios problemas conmigo.  
>Me vi obligada a repetir la misma prueba otra vez y con más lentitud.<p>

—Bien, ahora saque la boquilla del envoltorio plástico, colóquelo en el alcoholímetro y sople con fuerza hasta que la luz se ponga verde.  
>Hice todo lo que me pidió y casi me dejé los pulmones en ese aparato que parecía no querer ponerse verde nunca.<br>—Su tasa de alcohol en normal.  
>—Lo sé.<br>Apuntó algo sobre una maltrecha libreta que portaba, mientras yo no podía dejar de mover mi pierna izquierda con nerviosismo, sabiendo que ya llegaba cinco minutos tarde.  
>—A pesar de esto tendré que ponerle una multa.<br>—¿Qué?, ¿por qué?  
>—Por sobrepasar los límites de velocidad. Espere aquí un momento.<p>

Fue hacia el coche policial y yo quise llorar por la frustración. No sólo llegaría tarde, sino que encima me pondrían una multa de a saber cuántos dólares.  
>Esperé por lo que se me hizo eterno hasta que el agente decidió regresar hacia mi coche.<br>—He comprobado sus datos y será una multa algo más baja por ser la primera vez que comete una infracción.  
>Firmó un papel amarillo después de escribir sobre él, lo arrancó y lo dividió en dos, entregándome a mí una copia en rosa.<br>—¿Podría darse un poco de prisa, por favor? Mi trabajo está en juego.  
>—No me interesa señorita, si quería llegar a tiempo debía de haber salido antes.<br>Gruñí con frustración.

—Podrá pagar la multa en el ayuntamiento o la oficina de policía cualquier día laborable de nueve de la mañana a dos de la tarde. Tiene dos meses como plazo, si incumple el pago la multa se duplicará.  
>—Entendido.<br>Guardé la multa con el resto de documentos del coche.  
>—Que tenga una buena noche.<br>—Seguro. —Subí corriendo hacia mi coche y cuando quise arrancar el golpeteo de nudillos volvió a sonar.  
>—No se le ocurra volver a sobrepasar el límite de velocidad, la estaré vigilado.<br>—No soy idiota. —Bramé.  
>—Cuide su tono, recuerde que está hablando con una autoridad.<br>Desapareció de mi campo de visión y yo arranqué el coche, comiéndome las ganas de pisar el acelerador con rabia.

Miré mi reloj y quise llorar cuando me di cuenta de que llegaba con más de veinte minutos de retraso. Quise buscar mi móvil para llamar a Michael e intentar explicarle lo que había pasado, pero por más que lo busqué no di con él, y caí en cuenta de que se me había quedado en casa.  
>Parpadeé con fuerza para disipar las lágrimas de frustración y rabia que quería derramar. Todo estaba saliendo jodidamente mal.<br>Avancé a la velocidad establecida por varios metros en línea recta, mirando por el retrovisor como el coche patrulla iba ciertamente siguiéndome.  
>Unas calles más allá desapareció y cuando miré hacia adelante lloré sin reprimir ni una sola lágrima de rabia al ver como había un nuevo atasco.<br>El restaurante quedaba a unas pocas calles, por lo que decidí aparcar como pudiera en el primer sitio que encontrara y cuando lo logré bajé a toda prisa, cogí mi bolso y corrí hacia el restaurante.

No me importó que las personas me miraran como si estara loca, o saber que el sudor por el esfuerzo estaba estropeando mi maquillaje, tampoco haberme olvidado el abrigo y estar prácticamente helándome por el aire que hacía. Sólo tenía en mente llegar y cuando estaba a una escasa calle de conseguirlo una piedra se atravesó en mi camino, provocando que mi tobillo se torciera por los altos tacones y que lanzara un alarido de dolor.  
>—¿Estás bien? —una anciana se acercó hacia mí y me tendió un pañuelo al ver mis mejillas inundadas en lágrimas.<br>—Sí, sí, estoy bien, muchas gracias. —Sequé mis lágrimas, el sudor de mi frente y después de medio sonreírle intenté ir nuevamente hacia el restaurante, la consecuencia del tropezón fue que no pudiera asentar bien el pie y que tuviera que caminar cojeando.  
>Cuando vislumbré la puerta del restaurante comprobé en mi reloj que llegaba prácticamente cincuenta minutos tarde y, aunque lo dudé en un principio, me decidí a entrar y a afrontar las consecuencias.<p>

—¡¿Isabella?! —Michael se puso de pie rápidamente al verme y pude percibir la rabia en estado puro en el fondo de su mirada.  
>—Michael no sabes cuanto lo siento, cuando venía hacia aquí un agente de…<br>—No me interesan sus escusas señorita Swan —dijo con voz fría—, ha llegado casi al final de la cena, cuando ya todo está prácticamente solucionado.  
>—Lo lamento yo…<br>—Guárdate tus lamentos para otra ocasión. Hablaremos mañana de esto y dudo mucho que aún puedas hacer algo por salvar tu puesto de trabajo.  
>—¿Qué?<br>—¿Señorita Denalí sería tan amable de acompañar a la salida a la señorita Swan?  
>—Por supuesto señor Newton.<p>

Tanya pasó por mi costado, lanzándome una mirada burlesca y sujetó mi brazo con fuerza.  
>—Vamos querida, acompáñame.<br>Caminé reticentemente, dándole una última mirada a Michael quien no se dignó a mirarme por segunda vez.  
>—No sé dónde has estado, pero das asco —soltó mi brazo como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa—. Deberías de ver tu aspecto, eres tan ridículamente penosa.<br>—Cállate.  
>—Tendrás que aprender a controlar tu tiempo, y a respetar las normas de tráfico.<br>—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —pregunté anonadada.  
>—Mi buen amigo Jackson me puso al tanto de todo y de la pequeña multa que tendrás que pagar. —Se rio profundamente, con sorna.<p>

—Eres una perra manipuladora. Ni siquiera sabes jugar limpio.  
>—Mi único objetivo es ganar y me valdré de todas mis armas para hacerlo.<br>—No es justo lo que estás haciendo.  
>—No te quiero trabajando allí y haré todo lo posible para que te despidan. Me acabó gustando ese trabajo y no quiero a sabandijas como tú en él.<br>—Yo llevo más tiempo ahí que tú.  
>—No me interesa, creo que ya no permanecerás dentro por mucho tiempo. Chao querida, disfruta tu noche con tu perfecto Edward.<br>Sacudió su mano de manera burlona y se adentró al restaurante, dejándome en la calle totalmente desmoralizada.  
>Caminé de regreso a mi coche sintiendo que mi vida empezaba a caerse de nuevo en pedazos.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

Me apenaba mucho tener que entrar en casa, porque durante todo el camino había estado pensando en la discusión que tuve con Edward y en sus palabras con respecto a Tanya, recién ahora me daba cuenta de toda la razón que había tenido.  
>Todo lo que él había dicho se estaba cumpliendo. Tanya quería mi completa destrucción y la estaba logrando. Estaba tan agotada mentalmente de ella que sentía que mi cabeza explotaría de un momento a otro. Mi cabeza estaba nuevamente hecha un lío y sentía como si mis recuerdos se estaran entrecruzando nuevamente, dejándome esa conocida sensación de desconcierto y pérdida que no sabía cómo afrontar.<br>Nada salía como yo había planeado y tal y como Edward predijo Tanya había encontrado la manera de destruirme sin lastimarme físicamente. Habían sido tantos sus ataques que ya no podía soportarlos más. Estaba acabando conmigo, lenta y agónicamente.

Nunca hubiera querido renunciar a mi trabajo, porque realmente me gustaba, pero su introducción en la empresa había sido mi final inminente, y yo debí de haberme dado cuenta desde un primer momento.  
>Sabía que ya no habría una nueva oportunidad para mí. Debido a sus jugarretas Michael me había tenido que dar muchas oportunidades y haber faltado a esta cena fue mi fin. Él ya no sería más condescendiente conmigo, me despediría sin mirarme dos veces.<br>Todo estaba saliendo tan jodidamente mal que de lo único que tenía ganas era de enterrarme en mi cama y no levantarme de allí nunca.  
>Me sentía débil y derrotada, sin ganas de hacer un último esfuerzo para luchar contra Tanya más. Nunca quise admitirlo, pero en el fondo ya me había rendido.<p>

Cuando bajé de mi coche mis piernas no parecían querer responder. Mis movimientos eran lentos y monocordes, sin vida. Todo mi cuero temblaba y mi visión se emborronaba cada vez más. El dolor punzante en mi cabeza aumentaba hasta un límite insoportable y sentía que no llegaría jamás. La puerta parecía estar cada vez más lejos y todas las fuerzas estaban abandonándome sin reparo alguno.  
>Toqué con las palmas de mis manos la puerta y tanteé con mis yemas hasta que encontré el timbre, el cual lo pulsé con debilidad pero insistencia.<br>No podía más, mis ojos se cerraban inminentemente y mi cuerpo cayó sin vida en los brazos de Edward cuando abrió la puerta en un movimiento impaciente.  
>Tanya era toda oscuridad y su maldad me había invadido, rodeándome de negro y dejándome en el vacío absoluto.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello People! :)<br>Sé que llevo muchísimos meses completamente desaparecida. No he publicado nada nuevo en ninguna de mis historias y he dejado abandonado por completo fanfiction, blog y potterfics.  
>Ya saben que les saldré con la misma cantaleta de siempre: los estudios han ocupado todo mi tiempo, absorbiendo hasta mi última porción de energía y dejándome completamente agotada. Nunca imaginé que este último curso fuera tan duro, y no estaba para nada preparada para dejar de lado todos mis hobbies y dedicarme únicamente a estudiar, estudiar y estudiar. <strong>_

_**Lamento haberlas tenido tan abandonas, de verdad, estoy muy apenada y sufría cada vez que veía que se cumplía un nuevo mes sin poder escribir ni un poquito. Espero me disculpen.  
>Deseo que les guste el capítulo y lo disfruten.<br>Déjenme sus comentarios, please.  
>Un saludo.<br>By: K. Crazy Cullen**_

_**PD: Feliz año nuevo, les deseo lo mejor para 2014. **_


End file.
